


Void 空洞

by asherahduan



Series: Barry Allen & Harrison Wells [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 28,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherahduan/pseuds/asherahduan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>概述：Eobard不应该存在，除了来自第二地球的Dr. Wells之外没有人能看到他。<br/>Eobard希望帮助Dr. Wells成为逆闪电和Barry并肩战斗打败Zoom。<br/>但是Eobard所图不止如此。<br/>Summary: Eobard should not exist anymore. No one can see him apart of Dr. Wells from Earth 2.<br/>Eobard told Dr. Wells that he would like to help Dr.Wells to become the Reverse Flash, to help Barry defeat Zoom. Dr. Wells can tell that Eobard is planning for something bigger.<br/>The English version can be found here<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/6344890</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eobard Thawne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Thank you very much for opening this story. At the moment its written in Chinese, but once I have completed the whole story, I will translate into English.

Chapt. 1

在Barry 被Zoom击溃的第一晚，他在Harrison Wells又或者是Eobard Thawne的轮椅上坐了很久。他佝偻着身体，仿佛他才是那个被击中的人。

面前这个年轻人皮肤苍白，双眼紧闭，呼吸轻缓，享受着他应得的睡眠，寄希望于梦醒后的康复痊愈，多么天真而又甜美的幻梦，他早已失去做梦的权力——就在Zoom夺走他的家人之后。Dr. Wells 盯着平稳的心电图，心中想，不，一昼夜太短，等待Barry的将会是脊柱受损的噩耗。

他知道有什么已经消亡，这个年轻人眼中的热情，自信，乐观，又或者是一往无前奔向危险的勇气，这些让他敬佩的品质都随着这场失败被永久地摧毁，和这个比起来，Barry对自己的信任的崩塌，简直就是不值得一提的小事。而以上所有发生的一切原因，都是因为他的草率，急于求成，低估Zoom的能力。

他对Barry的伤有着不可推脱的责任，就像是他对Zoom以及所有的转化人有着不可推脱的责任，否认这些责任只会带来更大的伤害。  
事已如此，自责于事无补，他对自己说，强迫自己专心思考击败Zoom的方法，他又想起Jesse遗留在废墟中破碎的手机，可他无法冷静，思维不受控制，视线不由自主地胶着在病床上这个年轻人的脸上。

这不正常，他轻声说，他必须离开。他的存在于这个世界没有丝毫益处，也许回到他的地球利用更加先进的科技，可以研究出控制Zoom的方法。“不，如果真有办法，你早就找到了。”他听见一个声音这么对自己说。

就在这个时候，他看见了一个影子，一个灰白的，半透明的影子，站在病床的另外一边。仪器在它身后，透过它的身体，闪烁着亮蓝色光彩。

枪栓被拉动时的脆响划破死寂的医疗室。他从轮椅上跳起来，平肘举起一直放在轮椅旁边的枪。

“离病床远一点！”Dr. Wells命令道。

那个影子抬起头，似乎是有些惊讶，但是又迅速露出了一个微笑：“Hello Dr. Wells。”

那张脸竟然和他自己的一模一样。

他抬了抬枪口示意，厉声说道：“我说，离病床远一点！”

那个影子抬起手，做了个投降的手势，后退几步，站在一个他可以同时看到Barry和他自己位置，耸了耸肩说：“我保证我不会伤害你，或者是Barry，放松一点。”

“从我所听到的故事来看，我可不这么想。”Dr. Wells的枪仍然举得很稳：“我该叫你Eobard Thawne还是Harrison Wells？Barry的宿敌逆闪电，我以为你已经不复存在。”

对面的影子偏头，张手做了个自我介绍的手势，说道：“我的名字是Eobard Thawne，正牌的Dr. Wells，如果你不介意这么称呼我的话。第二个问题，如果我的存在已被抹杀，那么一切受我影响的历史也不该存在，但是既然这些由我创造的历史仍然存留，那么我的存在，真的是一个那么难以接受的事实吗？”影子张开手，低头看向自己的身体，“即使，是以这样的方式存留。”

Dr. Wells没有出声，警戒地打量那个灰色的影子，看那个灰色的影子扯开唇线微笑。真是奇怪，他竟然能看清楚Eobard的表情。Eobard对他点点头：“我很确定，那东西伤不了我，我后退只是不希望你误伤Barry。事实上，我一直都以为我自己不存在。我在STAR lab里面游荡了很久，没人觉察到我的存在，直到刚才，你，看到了我。我们之中似乎有着某种联系。”

Dr. Wells沉着脸，不发一言地收起枪，把枪背在身后，“你想要什么。”

Eobard长着一张和他一模一样的脸，他从别人的嘴中听到过，但却是第一次如此直观地感受到。凝视着自己的脸感觉非常怪异，尤其是这张脸上的表情比他轻快的多——那种放松愉快的表情，已经很久不曾出现在他的脸上。Eobard看起来比他这个活人更加容光焕发，他上一次笑出来是什么时候？

“啊。”Eobard眼见Dr.Wells默认了他的存在，转脸看向躺在病床上悄无声息的Barry，嘴角的笑意更加深刻：“Barry是个英雄，不是么？英雄总是把他们自己的生命置于其他人的危机之后，他们永远出现在人们需要他们的地方，只要人们需要他，他们总会站起来。”

“你说这些话是想要安慰我？” Dr. Wells不由自主地抹了一把脸，试图抹去眼下挥之不去的疲倦，龇牙嗤笑出声：“他们从未告诉我，你是这般体贴可亲。”

“不。”Eobard抬起头直视他的双眼：“我在阐述我们的区别。我曾经憎恨Barry，我是那么憎恨他，以至于我将杀不了他的怒火倾泻在无辜的人身上。我杀了他的母亲，而我也因此失去了回家的路。我不得不花了十五年的时间建立Star lab，创造了闪电侠，一切都为了我回家的计划。而你，来自于另外一个地球，因为某种目的希望利用Barry的能力除去Zoom,而在这一次失败的对抗之后，你后悔当初的决定。”

Dr. Wells皱着眉头，眼睛危险地眯着，等待他继续说下去。Eobard看着他，语调低沉，宛若耳语：“Barry是个英雄，永远会为别人挺身而出，我是一个冷血的复仇者，直到最后一刻都在执行我的计划。而你，则是一个正直的普通人，不愿别人为自己的不幸而遭受折磨。”

Harrison Wells表情困惑，即使他是他那个世界最聪明的人也无法理解这番对话究竟是为了什么。这一切都毫无意义，而逆闪电绝不是一个无的放矢的人。他盯着Eobard足足好几秒钟，最后终于放弃了解逆闪电的意图。Dr. Wells抬起眉毛说道：“说吧，你想要什么，你想要从我这里得到什么？”

“我需要你帮助Barry，我需要你帮忙打败Zoom。”Eobard的视线飞快地移开看向Barry, 沉默了几秒，最终直视Dr. Wells的双眼，坚定地宣布：“我需要你成为逆闪电。”

“不可能。”Dr. Wells张口拒绝，转头朝门口走去：“我要走了。我要回去我的世界，我会打电话叫Cisco来看护Barry。”

“那并不是最明智的行为。”Eobard大声强调，迅速拉低声线，真诚说道： “你知道，两个闪电合作打败Zoom的几率远比你一个人单打独斗要大的多。” 

Dr. Wells却在此时突然看见了一道闪电，他转身重新面对Eobard，斩钉截铁：“你关心Barry！”

“我一直关注他，”伴随一声叹息，Eobard轻声回应了他，“我创造了他，我教导了他，是的，我关心他。”

Dr. Wells转身朝门外走去，反手挥手告别：“你该庆幸他现在看不到你！因为我确定，你绝不是他醒来之后想看到的人之一”说出这句话时，一种扭曲的快意充盈在心中那深不见底的空洞，但这种愉快并不持久。

他想起Eobard出现之前他心神不定的反常，知道自己的决定无比正确。即使万般不愿，也必须离开。那个男人说的没错，他只是一个普通人，一个不愿将自己的痛苦加载在他人身上的普通人。


	2. 那不是你的错

Chapt. 2  
Dr. Wells就站在门外，看见Barry拄着拐杖，蹒跚前行。他觉得此刻闯进去不太恰当。他旁观Barry几乎摔倒，而Joe抢上前扶他坐下。他看见Barry肩膀下塌仰头看向自己的制服，那是一个无精打采的背影，随即听见Barry颇有些自暴自弃的发问：“我们该怎么对付Zoom?”

这让他心痛，那个因为失去亲人的形成的空洞开始疼痛，他犯了一个错误，犯错的后果则害这个年轻人坐在轮椅上，而他想要弥补。

这甚至从来都不是Barry的战争，这是 Dr. Wells与Zoom之间的战争，为了这些无辜的孩子们的安全，他必须回去。

他走进去，大声询问Cisco他是否可以使用楼下的传送装置。当Barry问他原因的时候，他直视Barry碧绿色的双眼，温和说道：“因为，Barry, 是时候回家了。”他尽可能地把家这个词说的温情，仿佛在世界的另外一边，等待他的是妻女团聚，而不是家破人亡。他甚至在话语落音的时候扯出一抹微笑。

Barry 眼中有困惑，怀疑，却并未出言阻止。事实上在Dr. Wells与Caitlin的整个对话过程中，Barry一直保持沉默，直到他走出房门那刻，听见Barry对Caitlin说：“他想走就走吧。”语气中有掩不住的沮丧。

Dr. Wells这才明白，Barry沉默是因为Barry以为他让Dr. Wells失望，所以Dr. Wells才因此离去。

他在转角的时候，又看见了那个影子 Eobard Thawne，他真是一点都不感到意外。

Eobard单手撑在墙上，站在前方等待，皱着眉头，侧身露出一个担心的表情：“你根本没有计划。”

Dr. Wells 决定忽视Eobard继续前行。 Eobard在Dr. Wells越过他肩头那瞬间，附在他耳边低声问道：“你愿意为救出你的女儿，付出什么样的代价？”

他真切的认识到Eobard的嗓音和他的声音完全不同。Eobard的嗓音低沉柔和，语速缓慢，永远从容淡定。而Wells的声音则是干涩冷漠，像是拉开的弓，充满紧绷感。Dr. Wells闻言陡然站定，偏头发出低沉尖锐的咆哮：“你怎么敢这么问？”

Eobard似乎是无声地笑了一笑，对他的态度不以为意，他说道：“请务必让我给你看一些东西，或许会有一些启发。”说罢不等Wells回应，他自顾自地朝一个方向走去。Dr . Wells 瞪着他消失的方向，叹了口气，最终还是决定跟上去。

他们站在一堵石墙面前。Eobard让开一个位置，示意他把手按上去。

石墙向两面打开，露出一个白色房间。他跟在Eobard 身后走进那个房间。

“这里曾经是我的秘密基地，藏有我的制服，我的人工智能电脑。我曾经只有在这里，才可以放下Harrison Wells的伪装，站起来成为Eobard Thawne。”Eobard背着手抬头打量这个房间，走了几步，他转过来用那双虚无又锐利的蓝眼睛平视Dr . Wells，轻柔地说道：“我一直都没有和Barry说过，我是如何成为逆闪电。”

这个秘密明显得到了Dr. Wells的注意力，Eobard继续说道：“在我的时代，有一座闪电侠的博物馆。我是如此的热爱闪电侠，最后我终于赢得了闪电侠博物馆馆长的位置。没有人比我更了解闪电侠。为了更接近闪电侠，我开始研究神速力。恰好，在我那个时代，我同时又是一个天才。”

Eobard看见Dr. Wells皱眉，志得意满地露出笑容，说出自己引以为豪的故事：“有一天，我终于发现了神速力的秘密。闪电侠拥有的神速力是天赋，无法复制，但是我发现通过收集神速力中的超光速粒子，可以复制出神速力，机缘巧合，我得到了一件真正的闪电侠制服，收集到足够的超光速粒子，从此后我拥有了闪电侠的速度。在历史上，我曾经一度成为了闪电侠，而成为逆闪电则是一个漫长的故事，我并不认为你会有兴趣。”

Dr. Wells 皱眉，介于这个人是因为想要抹杀Barry存在而来到这个世界，他不得不指出一个明显的逻辑漏洞，：“所以，你也应该知道，你不能杀死Barry？没有Barry，你无法收集超光束粒子，你也不会拥有闪电侠的速度回到过去？”

Eobard发出叹息，将脸埋入手中，几乎是出自内心般诚恳的呢喃出声：“你可比当时的我理智。我当时年轻气盛，无法控制我对Barry的憎恨，而历史证明那注定不会成功。”Eobard把脸从双手中抬起来，目光清明镇定：“在历史发生的那一刻，我才意识到，没有Barry也不会有我，这个认知让我因挫败感而疯狂，愤怒让我谋杀了Barry的母亲。”

这个灰白的影子站在那里，Dr Wells从它身上感受到哀伤的情绪，他一时间也被这个情绪影响，心情沉重。“你看，”那个影子温和地看着他，温柔且哀伤地说道：“我从来都无法真正的伤害Barry。”

这个故事虽然被刻意说的平淡无比，但仍然掩不住本质的触目惊心。由爱生恨，有多么强大的恨意，就曾经有过多么强烈的爱意，他们之间究竟发生了什么。Dr. Wells不得不承认这个问题非常诱人，但是他的头脑此刻重新回到理智的怀抱。他心生警惕，意识到Eobard正在打同情牌，他心下暗骂这个善于操纵人的混蛋，冷酷简短的问：“这和我的女儿有什么关系?”

Eobard微微笑，诚恳地说道：“我有技术让你成为逆闪电，我恳求你成为逆闪电，只有成为逆闪电，你才能和Barry并肩战斗，打败Zoom，救出你的女儿。”

不，Barry已经失败了一次，如果Barry再次失败，好运气也许不会再跟随他，下一次，Zoom一定会杀了Barry。他自己的生命无足重轻，为了Jesse则是死得其所，但他不能再拿Barry的生命前途去冒险。

Dr. Wells并未说话，但是他的脸色眼神已经表明他的态度。Eobard仍然保持着好脾气的微笑：“任何伟大的事业都会经历挫折，不摔几次则永远学不会飞翔。只是一次的挫败，就让你放弃了吗？”

“因为我不希望看见他死在我的面前！”Dr. Wells高声爆发，语带愤懑：“你说你关心Barry，可是我却见你乐于拿他冒险。”

Eobard闻言一愣，他收敛笑容，肃容道： “那是因为，我了解他，我相信他。他一定会为帮助他人而站起来。” 当Eobard不笑的时候，Dr. Wells看他就像看到了自己的镜像，“现在，我需要你也相信他，成为他团队的一部分，和他一起战斗。”这句话，的确是真心实意的。这或许是Eobard今天说的唯一一句发自真心的话。Dr Wells想。

这真不是一个容易的决定。尤其是Eobard的情绪影响还未完全消亡。Dr. Wells思考片刻，抬头冷淡地说道：“不，我不感兴趣。”他不想要面对，Barry看见他穿上逆闪电服饰时候的眼神。

“你对什么不感兴趣？”门突然从背后滑开，Barry坐着轮椅出现在门外。这是哪场失败过后，他们第一次面对面，单独交谈。

“….”Dr. Wells瞪着Barry，好半天没有说话，直到Barry摇着轮椅滑进这扇门。门在他身后无声地关上。Barry在他面前停下，抬头无声  
地凝视着他。

“我在自言自语。”Wells意识到Barry在等他的回答，挥挥手表示无须在意：“不过是我考虑的一种方案罢了。”

“哈。”Barry鼻子中发出轻笑，“你是怎么知道这里？你决定在走之前，来看看你的邪恶二重身的秘密宝库？”

他意识到Barry不过是随口那么一问并未期待答案，“我听他们说过，Gedion还在这里吗？ ” Dr. Wells看向Eobard之前站立的方向，发现房间里只剩下他们两个人。

“不，Gedion和那个男人一起消失了。”Barry指挥轮椅驶到房间尽头，看着据说曾经是Gedion显示屏的一部分出神。

很好，Barry没有看着他，这会让他接下来想要说的话，容易一些。

“听着， Barry。”他迟疑了一刻，感觉笨拙窘迫，听见自己嗓子里面挤出干涩的词语：“我只能想像你现在究竟感觉有多么糟糕，挫败，沮丧，你感觉自己辜负了这座城市的信任，并因此自责。”他双手无用地在空气中划动，颇有些无助，如果是Eobard，他一定可以把这段话说的婉转动人，他一定知道怎么安慰Barry。但是现在，他只能说出自己真心实意的想法，并希望能让Barry感觉好受一些：“但是Barry，那不是你的错，那是我的过错，是我过于急切，计划草率，对不起，是我让你陷入当前的困境。我恳求你的原谅。”

他看见Barry双肩抖动，能听见模糊地抽泣声，Barry背对着他，始终没有把脸转过来。 他也并未上前，因为想要给这个年轻人一点空间。Barry胸膛剧烈起伏，极力控制自己的语气，轻声问：“如果我没有让你失望的话，你为什么要走，Harry？”

“因为我不能让你再次陷入如此危险的处境。Zoom很危险，我需要找到百分之百打败他的方法，在此之前，我不能拿你来冒险。”说完，Dr. Wells犹豫再三，最后终于决定走上前，将手掌放在Barry的右肩上，重重地拍了拍。Barry没有抬头，用左手抓住他的右手，用力握紧。

温度与力量从两人肌肤相接的部分传来，这让Dr. Wells感觉紧张，他想要把手抽回来，却被Barry用力地按在肩上，无法动弹。

这个房间的空气抽紧到一个让Dr. Wells感觉不舒服的程度。他再次挣扎，这次终于成功从Barry手中抽出自己的手掌，无言的后退，走出这个让人窒息的空间。

门在他身后悄无声息地关上。

他看见Eobard站在门外，脸上露出不赞同的神色，Dr. Wells视如不见，继续找他回家的路。


	3. Tess

Chapt. 3

注此章有Harrison Wells/Tess Morgan

 

Dr. Wells从离开STAR lab到回到STAR lab的时间比他想象中要短得多，如果不是他知道没有任何人看得到Eobard，他几乎以为这是Eobard的一个阴谋。

Caitlin被Grodd抓走，他不得不中断他的研究，回STAR lab帮助他们找到Caitlin。Dr. Wells用手捂着脸，几乎不敢相信自己对Cisco提议，他可以穿着逆闪电的制服去救Caitlin。Dr. Wells是一个理智的人，综合目前手里所有的资源信息来看，扮演Grodd的父亲，扮演Eobard是最有胜算的策略。当然如果不是Eobard之前说的话启发了他的话，他会感觉更好受些。

很快，他意识到Barry需要外在刺激。当合适的外在刺激出现时，比如说当逆闪电出现在Barry面前时，上一秒还需要拄着拐杖的Barry也能施展神速力，把Dr. Wells摁在墙上动弹不得。

恨总是比爱外露。

但却是爱，让人战胜恐惧，逐渐成长。

Eobard是对的，Barry对人的依恋关爱，是他成长的关键。上一次，他为了救伪装成Dr. Wells的 Eobard, 恢复了神速，而这次，他如果不是为了保护Caitlin，他也许永远也无法战胜恐惧，把Grodd打入传送门。

眼观Barry出拳瞬间，他感觉胸中充满骄傲。那刻他也同时瞥见Eobard扬眉，侧身向他露出一个意味深长的笑容。  
他以为成为Barry团队中的一员，是对自己最正确的定位。

直到一颗子弹射入他的胸膛。

那一瞬间如电光火石，又如老电影的慢动作。他首先听见弹壳落地的声响，随即失去平衡，他跪在地上看见Eobard睁大眼睛向他跑过来，他不太明白发生了什么事，直到彻底倒在地上的时候他才意识到自己中弹。  
他还未感觉到疼痛，死亡便已降临。

“他快不行了！”他听不见Caitlin大叫。他的身体躺在白色的病床上，一动不动。仪器发出各种示警的声音。场面慌乱，他毫无知觉。

他永远都记得他与Tess求婚，以及他最后一次见到Tess的那次。这些影像，声音，气味纹在他脑中。每一分每一秒他都记得清清楚楚。  
那天，当他醒过来的时候，他可以闻到略带咸味的空气，带着海水独有的咸腥，阳光慷慨地洒满整个海滩，房间中每一个空间角落都充满金色阳光，世界光明且充满希望。

那天，同样是个晴天，空气清新，他睁开眼睛的时候，闻到青草树木青葱潮湿的空气，来自他们卧室外面的树林。

这是他们度假的最后一天，他从未感觉那么紧张窘迫，他站在落地窗看见Tess坐在海滩上，全身包裹在金色温暖的阳光中。

就像是照亮他生命中的那道光。那道慷慨地向他展示了俗世温暖感动的光芒，让他心甘情愿地放慢自己的思路，和她共享生命。  
他深深呼吸，带着酒和橄榄朝Tess走去，面包下压着丝绒盒子。

“在夜晚的天空中，我只看到一颗星星，那就是你， Harrison Wells。”她的声音带着微笑，他的心跳越来越快，远处的海潮轰鸣，世界几乎静止，他看见她的发丝随风缓慢舞动，他赞美阳光在她的眼角璀璨生辉，每一秒都被拉长成无限远。他数不清那是多少个刹那逝去，他终于找回了他自己的声音：“Tess Morgan 你愿意嫁给我吗？”

那只是很普通的一个周五清晨，Tess在他起来之前便已经离家，餐桌上摆着一只保温杯，下面是Tess的手写字：“午餐时候见。”  
他伸手去拿杯子，却不慎滑落在地，他眼睁睁地看着保温杯以木柜的背景，在空气中缓缓堕落，杯底撞上地板，倾泻，杯盖打开。黑色的液体飞溅出来，随即汩汩流出。他站在原地，低头看脚下黑色咖啡散落一地，像是流失的血液，在白色的地板砖上触目惊心。

“Damn。”他这才慌忙退后。

因为这场无足重轻的意外，他比预计时间到达实验室要晚一些。

直到一个电话，“Harris你在哪里呢？”

“我在实验室。”他按开免提，眼睛还未从手上的机械上离开，突然之间他意识到自己错过了什么，猛然放下手中的机械，连忙说道：“噢，噢，Tess，我们的午饭。。。。”他看向表，说道：“我半个小时之前就该到那里，我现在马上下来。”

他听见电话那边的笑声，“我在来你实验室的路上，我们可以在你实验室一起吃午饭。”

他站在实验室门口，远远地他就看见Tess在路的另外一头。全身沐浴在金色的阳光中，这让他嘴角不由自主地露出一丝微笑。

他突然感到一阵心悸，他情不自禁地叫了她的名字，用口型对她说午安。Tess似乎是心有灵犀，向他露出一个笑容，用力招手。

变故便是在这时发生，他听见摩托车的轰鸣，那声音太大了，以至于他无法忽视，他转头看向那个摩托车手，摩托车的速度又是那么快，由远至近，片刻就已逼近他们身边。

他听见一阵刺耳的刹车声，轮胎在地面上发出嘶哑的悲鸣。摩托车顿时失去平衡，连人带车直直地向前飞去。

他的目光跟随着摩托车，目光投向摩托车失去平衡后的目的地，然后他看见了Tess睁大的双眼，他全身血液涌向四肢，极力想要向Tess跑过。

他的世界突然静止，只剩下心脏中血液的轰鸣声。他全力跑出4步，一切都像是慢镜头，摩托车缓慢的甩向Tess， Tess的身体被摩托车击中，倾斜，从他视野消失。Tess倒下的动作如同慢动作，他看见她脸上肌肉每一根肌肉的变化，从微笑转变为困惑，最后化为惊恐。

“不，不！” 他听见自己的惨叫，世界的时间又重新恢复了流动。他奔跑到Tess身边，“Tess！”他捧着Tess的头，高声呼唤她的名字，试图将她拥入自己怀中， “别这样，千万别这样。”

Tess睁大双眼，困惑地看向自己的胸口，咳出一口鲜血。Dr. Wells听见他自己粗重的呼吸。他的心脏轰鸣，血液在血管里奔流如潮。他看见她徒劳的开口，但他没有听见任何声音。

有更多的鲜血从她口里流出，她身下的地面被染红：“Star, Harris，我的星星……”Tess费力地微笑，她放松地吐出最后一口气，再无声息。

“Tess…”他徒劳而绝望地摇晃着她，乞求着她，试图得到一些回应，他直视她的双眼，那里面瞳孔是如何慢慢放大，失去最后一点光芒。她唇角的笑容是如何冷却，再也没有温度。她的血液在他膝下汇聚成河，他全部的灵魂体会到她的血液是如何逐渐丧失温度，吸取他身体中每一份暖意。

他听见救护车呼啸而来，杂乱的脚步越来越近。

他的手指脱离Tess的发丝，他的嘴唇远离熟悉的嘴唇，Tess从他的怀里被人带走，被送上担架。

一切都只是徒劳，他知道他永远失去了Tess，属于俗世的快乐从他灵魂中剐去，留下一个空洞。他的灵魂从此沉醉于科技与机械，一个冰冷而无情的世界给以他朝圣的安慰。

在独自行走的旅行中，他看到了一道闪电，温暖的红色光芒是如此耀眼，以至亲眼见到的人从来都无法忘记。

他看见Tess在沙滩上，温柔甜蜜地向他微笑，他看见Tess倒在血泊中，无力下垂的手腕。

他感觉有人握着他的手，在他耳边轻声的低语：“Harry， 醒过来，别离开我……”

另一个人的温度与力量从手上传来，他看见一道红色的闪电从天空落下，照亮黑暗的深渊。

像是死亡前吐出最后一口气，在他意识到自己清醒之前，他深吸一口气，随即张开了眼睛。

“Dr. Wells。”一个女人站在他的病床前，面露微笑，“你会好起来的。虽然会疼一阵子。”

他看着已经包扎好的伤口，想起Tess带血的嘴唇，说道。“疼痛总比死亡要好。”

和Jay道谢过后，随即闭上了眼睛，他从未感觉自己是这般虚弱，短短的对话，似乎就耗去他所有的心神。

他又沉沉睡去，直到他隐约感觉这间病房里面并不是只有他一个人。

他睁眼，偏头看见Barry坐在一旁的轮椅上，似乎已经睡着，一副精疲力尽的样子。

Barry察觉到动静，立刻清醒，手忙脚乱的说到：“我不是有意打扰你休息，Harry，我只是来看看你。”

“我会没事的。”Dr. Wells平静地说道。那个年轻人看着他，立即说道：“你恢复得很好，我不是说你现在的状况令人担心，但是。。。。”他低着头，咬着下唇，艰难的说到：“我接到消息的时候真的吓坏了。”

Barry低着头，有意避开Dr. Wells的眼光，“Caitlin直到事情结束才告诉我。我赶过来的时候，子弹已经取出来，你本来应该没事的，但是你却陷入了昏迷。”

“噢。”Dr. Wells感到有些意外Barry会和他讨论这个，勉力露出微笑。“我不知道……那么糟糕。”

“情况并不糟糕。”Barry目光灼灼，盯着Dr. Wells的脸，表情坦率而富有攻击性，说道：“只是你似乎一度失去求生欲望。”

Dr. Wells没有接话，挑着眉毛，抿紧嘴唇，露出防备的表情。两人之间的气氛突然变得僵直。

Barry自知失言，仍旧直视他的双眼，轻声说道：“我很害怕。我很害怕， Harry。 你不知道外面发生了什么事，我差一点就失去了Oliver， Cisco以及其他人, 中心城差点被毁灭，我改变了一切……”Barry把头埋在手掌中，气咽声丝：“我是那么高兴，直到Caitlin打电话告诉我你出事了。我以为失去你是我改变时间的惩罚…你说过改变时间的下场从来都只会更糟，绝不会更好…你昏迷不醒，心脏停止跳动，Caitlin说你快不行了。我很害怕。 ”

Dr. Wells感觉莫名其妙，他完全不知道此刻究竟发生了什么事情， 略一思考就觉得头疼不已。生病的时候，他更容易感觉到他人的情绪。而Barry此刻激烈的情绪，混乱的思维对他毫无益处。

Dr. Wells深深皱眉，因为头疼也许是因为困惑发出一声轻微的叹息，他从未感觉如此疲惫，如此虚弱，而把这份虚弱展示在Barry面前，让他更加感觉不安“Barry。。。”

Barry目光聚焦在Dr. Wells脸上，却又仿佛聚焦在虚空，他的语气宛若喃喃自语：“我很害怕，我怕你在我不知道地方死去，而我甚至没有机会说再见。我很害怕， Harry，我很害怕。”

Barry的情绪很不对劲。而Dr. Wells不愿再继续听下去，他非常疲倦，胸口的伤口隐隐作痛。他轻抬手制止Barry即将出口的话语，说道：“Mr Allen 你还未从战斗的后怕中清醒过来。你应该和你的女朋友一起度过一个放松的夜晚。如果，你不介意的话，我非常困倦。”

他闭上眼，没有去看Barry，他听见Barry停顿了一会，从轮椅上站起来，轻手轻脚地朝门外走去。

“Barry吓坏了。”另外一个声音轻柔地响起来，“Barry在你昏迷的时候一直握着你的手。叫着你的名字。”

Dr Wells皱了皱眉，表示听到Eobard的话，没做任何回应。

如果那天他没有迟到，也许一切都会不一样。

如果他当时速度够快，也许Tess还在他身边。

他希望他能够拯救Tess，他希望他还来得及拯救Jesse。

当肾上腺素涌入心脏那一刻，世界静止，放慢速度的感觉时美妙极了。

当他听见Barry说出Barry害怕失去他的时候，他从未那般迫切地希望自己有能力保护自己，即使不计一切代价。这个认知让他因恐惧颤抖。

Dr. Wells长叹一口气，等他恢复以后，他和Eobard将会有一番漫长深刻的对话。

作者注：  
我并不否认Dr. Wells和Tess的感情深刻。Tess向他展示了生命中美好的东西。Tess给了他一个家。Tess是他和俗世的联系。但是Dr. Wells为Tess放慢了自己的思维， Tess在Dr. Wells的工作上面没有任何共鸣。  
我希望Barry是一个不管是在才智上，还是生活中，都能给Dr. Wells带来共鸣的人。那是我所理解的灵魂伴侣的定义。


	4. Harrison Wells的项目

Chapt.4 Harrison Wells的项目

Jay Garrick曾经说，这个Harrison Wells也许不像之前的那个Harrison Wells那么邪恶，可是他们同样有很多秘密。这句话对的不能再对，Dr. Wells或许无意伤人，但是他的目中无人的态度让大伙自觉地对他退避三舍，他不想让人知道的，几乎没有人能知道。

Barry 曾经有一阵子认为Dr. Wells已经决定融入这个团队。在Grodd哪个案子里，他主动和Caitlin， Cisco一起研发算法和药剂。可这一切在他被枪击之后就被完全的改变。

Dr. Wells把全幅心神都投注在某个项目上，而他们对于这个项目一无所知。

“Barry你在听吗？”Cisco的声音从耳机里面传来。

“是。我在。”Barry停住脚步，一边张望，一边回答。

“很好，因为你已经跑过了，你往回跑三个街道，左转，你应该就能看到烟雾。”Cisco取笑他道：“说真的。老兄，你怎么会没看到那种浓重的烟雾？”

说话的这时间，Barry已经到达火灾现场。

“到了，回头聊。”Barry选择性忽视Cisco的玩笑。

那天晚上，自从Barry在Dr. Wells病床前失态后连续纠结几天，才终于鼓起勇气去和Dr. Wells道歉。

当他走进病房的时候，只见Dr. Wells眼睛仍然钉在电脑屏幕上面，对他漫不经心地摆摆手：“Mr Allen， 不必往心里去，就连士兵都有PTSD战争后遗症，这点毛病看看心理医生就可以解决。会会你的女朋友也是一个不错的主意。只是原谅我，我没有心理学背景，帮不上忙。现在，我有更重要的事情需要我的注意力。等我有能力能帮上忙的时候再来找我。”

屏幕上的东西一定很重要，因为Dr. Wells根本连一个眼角余光都懒得施舍一眼给Barry. 

Barry本来咬着下唇，心情忐忑，听完这席话，惊得足足有五秒没有发出任何声音，期间嘴唇张了又合，合了又张，仿佛舌头被猫叼去了。

Dr. Wells似乎是意识到Barry还在原地发愣，终于把眼睛从电脑屏幕上撕下来，转到Barry的脸，慢慢说道：“难道你没有更好的去处？”

“what？”Barry像是受惊的松鼠，条件反射地问。

“难道你和你的女朋友分手了，需要我的建议？我也并不是最佳谈心人选。”

“不！我和Patty很好。”Barry反射性地回答。这才反应过来，Dr. Wells说的是去找patty减压的事。

那双蓝的不可思议的蓝眼睛重新移到电脑屏幕上，浅粉色的嘴唇冷淡地吐出两个字：“很好。”

Barry终于明白这是赤裸裸的逐客令。

而这只是一个开始。

Dr. Wells在床上躺了三天之后，完全无视Caitlin的医嘱，指挥Barry在Cisco个人实验室旁新收拾出来一个实验室，便一头扎入研究之中，时不时还能听到他自言自语。

火势烧得很大，烟雾很浓密，呛得人无法呼吸。Barry把建筑里面7个成年人，一个生病没有去上学的孩子救出来后，听说里面还有一个孩子，便又冲进了火里。

那个时候火势已经恶化，就连全副武装的救火员也在开始撤退。

此刻他手上抱着一个昏迷不醒的女孩，发现自己被困在的一个角落里。两边背后都是墙，烟雾太大，他根本什么都看不到。

“我被困住了，帮我找条出路！”他对着耳机大喊。

“Barry。”一个冷漠的声音在耳机中响起，“你左手边那面墙是电梯墙，只要震破墙壁，你就可以顺着电梯井爬到楼上，跳到隔壁的建筑逃生。”

“Dr. Wells！”Barry条件反射性一字不差地照做。等到他逃出火场，把小女孩送进在一旁喜极而涕的母亲手上时，才想起来要向Dr. Wells道谢。

“别费心。”是Cisco的声音，“大神下线了。”

这个时候有另外一个电话打进来找Barry，Cisco帮他转接。是Iris。

“嘿， Iris！ Cisco帮我电话转接到制服里了， Cisco和Caitlin在旁边。”

“你真要给你的制服装个蓝牙什么。”Iris似乎心情很好，还顺带和Cisco， Caitlin打了声招呼。问他们最近怎么样，还问到Dr. Wells怎么样，

Caitlin小声吐槽：“大神最近对一个研究项目废寝忘食，连团体任务都开启联线模式。这不，刚给Barry逃离火海的指示就下线。”  
Barry颇有些尴尬，连忙问Iris是否有急事，这才知道Iris是打算找他喝咖啡。

两个小时后，Barry站在Dr. Wells的实验室前，门是开着的，他不知道自己是否应该敲门。那个男人用手撑着头，微微眯着眼盯着电脑屏幕，镜片之后的蓝色眼睛理智无情，像是一台冷静工作的机器。

“Mr. Allen，虽然你会打扰我工作，但是，你可以进来，毕竟STAR Lab还挂在你名下。”

Dr. Wells的视线完全没有离开屏幕，仿佛那句话不是出自于他的口中。Barry盯着他看了一会，翻了个白眼，觉得自己此刻的纠结完全是自寻烦恼。因为Dr. Wells根本不会把他接下来要说的话放在心上。

Barry大步走到Dr. Wells身后，看着Dr. Wells的电脑屏幕，满屏幕都是编程的指令代码。Barry更加困惑，他不知道编程和Dr. Wells的项目有什么关系。

屏幕一角是MathThor的商标，一个数学建模的软件。Barry满头雾水，好奇地问：“这是数学建模软件MathThor的原始代码？”

“这部分是。”Dr. Wells非常平静，大方地和Barry解释他的项目，将手指点上屏幕“这部分是计算流体力学FluidWork的代码，这部分是有限元分析SolidLink的代码。这部分是生物电脑编程软件BioB的代码。”

不同公司的软件代码以及相应商标在屏幕上闪现。Barry了解这些软件的用途，但是他不明白Dr. Wells摘抄这么软件的原始代码的意图。

Dr. Wells看出了Barry脸上的疑惑，在一台电脑屏幕上面打开了一个新的窗口，展示一排排代码，说道：“在寻找Grodd的时候我用了一套新的算法，事实上也不是什么新算法。我不过是把包含算法的一部分代码从数学建模软件MathThor拖了出来，略加修改后便直接算出Grodd可能出现的地点。这样比直接用软件从头开始设置要快捷。”

“而这个，则要复杂得多。远远复杂的多。”Dr. Wells摘下眼镜，把手背在脑后，全身后仰，深陷在椅背上说道：“我想要建立一个模型，模型包含生物学，工程学，刚体力学，以及流体力学，以及数学统计学。我想模拟某件事情的发生过程，并算出事情发生的几率。你有什么看法？”

“哇…”Barry被Dr. Wells的野心震得目瞪口呆，这么庞大的项目，应当是一个公司一个超级团队的项目。“这不可能一个人独立完成。”

“我没打算独立完成。”Dr. Wells盯着屏幕看：“我打算站在巨人肩膀上，用好几个巨人的肩膀实现我的目的。”

“所以你把项目分成小块，每一个小块都找出类似的专业项目，挖出了他们的代码，现在试图整合这些代码？”

Dr. Wells抬抬眉毛，眼睛从屏幕移到Barry脸上，微微点头：“没错，Mr Allen，这真是让我印象深刻，你的思维很快。你这个年纪的人很少有这么快的思维。”

“也许因为我是闪电侠？”Barry耸耸肩，局促地笑了笑：“我不知道你具体是要做什么用到了SolidLink， SolidLink算有限元分析的接触面非常好用，但是要说快捷易收敛，则远远比不上另外一家公司Horizon的产品，我猜在整合不同产品代码之间，易收敛应该是最重要的一个元素吧。”

Dr. Wells并没有立刻回答，他皱着眉头，显然Barry的话对他有所启发。Barry看到深色的蓝色火花在他眼中闪烁。 Dr. Wells抓起眼镜，提笔在纸上草草写了几笔，修饰了几个公式，记下Horizon公司的名字以作将来查询。

Dr. Wells记录下自己的思路之后，终于放下笔，摘下眼镜，面朝Barry说道：“Mr Allen，什么风把你吹来了？”

Barry非常不喜欢Dr. Wells称呼他为Mr Allen，但似乎只要一旦Dr. Wells陷入工作状态，他就会不自觉地用这种疏远的语气称呼人。

基于他对Dr. Wells刚刚提出了有用的帮助，他现在感觉比较有底气提出可能会让Dr. Wells暴怒的要求。

“Dr. Wells，我刚和Iris喝了杯咖啡，我们提到了你。”Barry看见Dr. Wells抬起一边的眉毛，表示有些惊讶，但还是示意他继续：“Iris建议我带你出去逛逛，最好是买些衣服，毕竟你至少有两件衣服上面有了一个枪眼。”

Dr. Wells皱着眉，两手交叉抱在胸前，目光中带着审视。Barry眼见他没有第一时间回绝，觉得有戏，便走上前一步，说道：“黑色的衣服让人感觉心情压抑，对你健康恢复也不好。”

“West小姐究竟是对我什么样的衣着不满？我希望你能说的更具体一点。”Dr. Wells盯着Harry，目光灼灼，那蔚蓝的眼睛没有了眼镜的阻挡后，更显得深邃冰冷。

这句话把Barry噎得半死。

“你看他的衣服，不是黑色套头衫就是黑色连帽衫，上帝，这年头已经没有成年人穿连帽衫了，他以为他还是高中时代的小男孩吗？”

“他整个人看着很暴躁，是因为他那头乱发给人的感觉就很暴躁，我给你介绍个发型师。”

“如今他走在街上，绝对不会有人把他和原来的Dr. Wells联系在一起，毕竟Dr. Wells的公众形象还停留在西装革履的形象上。”

给Barry十个胆子他也不敢向Dr. Wells复述Iris的原话。

Iris看着他的眼睛，握着Barry的手，温柔地说道：“Barry, 这个Harrison Wells是个好人，他一直在帮助你，即使你女友开枪差点把他打死，他仍然救了你，我希望你能代表我对他表示一些善意。Barry你放心去问吧，他会明白的。”

Barry手足无措地说道：“Iris觉得连帽衫早就被淘汰，你的头发也到了可以剪的时候。”  
Dr. Wells嗤地一声，话中带着刻意的笑意：“时装潮流？”这四个字里面的嘲弄意味让Barry的脸迅速变得绯红。“还没有人在我面前提起过这个话题，太好了，这还真是件新鲜事。”

“其实我并不觉得你的衣服有问题，我是说他们很好，黑色是经典色，谁不喜欢呢？”Barry嘴巴不受控制地开始胡言乱语，他忍不住在Dr. Wells看不到的地方用手掌遮住眼睛。天啊，他搞砸了。Barry在心中哀鸣，退后一步，在夺门而逃之前鼓起最后一股勇气说道：“Dr. Wells，我知道你有很多工作要做，但是工作总是做不完的，可以等到明天再做，不是吗？”

Dr. Wells闭上眼睛，靠在椅背上叹息一声：“我猜这就是你的报告总是晚交的原因。”不等Barry回答，Dr. Wells继续说道：“我的答案是，好的，Barry，那我们出去买些衣服。但不是现在，给我两个小时，我把这个东西解决掉就给你打电话。”

Dr. Wells重新戴上眼镜，向屏幕看去，又恢复了这番对话发生之前的专注模样。  
Barry转身朝门外走去，脚步像踩在云端，脸上仍然挂着难以置信的表情，他不敢相信他竟然说服Dr. Wells出去买衣服。他还以为Iris给他布置了一个不可能完成的任务。


	5. Barry,叫我Harris.

Chapt. 5

“不。Dr. Wellls我们今天不买灰色的衣服。也不买黑色的。”Barry从Dr. Wells手上抢下一件灰色的圆领毛衣。

“哈，这就是了。”Dr. Wells瞪着Barry手上拿着的衣服，在看向远处的试衣间，感觉试衣间是那么遥远。而Barry还在往手上挂衣服。 “这真的不是你们想出来一个羞辱我的法子？”

Barry装作没听见，又拿了一件蓝色圆领针织衫，说道：“这件怎么样？这个靛蓝色很衬你的眼睛。 ”

Dr. Wells闻言，转头用古怪的神情盯着Barry，Barry这才突然意识到自己说了什么，这是一般人调情的内容。Barry挑起眉毛张口结舌道：“抱歉， Dr. Wells， 我不是有意的，不，我是说这蓝色的衣服很漂亮，配你正好。。。。不，我不是这个意思。。。。你还是试试这件衣服吧？”Barry露出了一个略带讨好的微笑。

Dr. Wells翻了个白眼，不耐烦地从他手里抓过那堆衣服，说道：“我可以把它当赞美。”又从手上那堆衣服里面抽出一件深红色的长袖衬衫扔给Barry说道：“深红色更适合你。”

“别忘了那条裤子。”Barry指着他手中的衣服喊道：“一定要穿出来给我看再决定！”

Dr. Wells站在更衣室的镜子里，几乎快要不认识自己，他穿着Barry坚持让他试的那条牛仔裤，那条深蓝色牛仔裤比他之前所有的裤子都要修身，这让他颇有些尴尬。上身穿着一件带领的靛蓝色V领毛衣， 露出脖颈，配上新剪短发，完全是另外一个人。

他听见Barry在更衣室外面催促，他颇有些不情不愿地走出去，行动时感到布料在大腿上的摩擦与张力，这条裤子比他所习惯的都要贴身，这个感受并不是那么舒适。

Dr. Wells看见Barry面无表情，看不出好坏。 只见Barry一语不发，上下打量着他，从腿看到腰，最后看到肩膀，目光又飘回腿上，久久没有出声。Dr. Wells忍不住挑起了眉毛，正准备吐出恶毒的语言攻击时听见Barry下了结论：“这条裤子我们要定了。”

Dr.Wells没有看到他返回更衣室后，Barry无声地做了一个夸张的惊讶的表情，使劲揉了揉眼，翻出手机，迅速发短信给Iris说道，“Iris你一定要来看周一Dr. Wells穿那条新裤子。WOW”

在他们花了一个小时剪头发后，花了一个小时挑选试衣服，又花了十分钟讨论那些衣服可以留下。Dr. Wells意识到如果不买那条牛仔裤的话，Barry还会继续浪费他的时间，Barry也意识到，Dr. Wells不可能买第二条那么修身的牛仔裤，于是他们达成了共识。他们一共买了三条牛仔裤，包括那条修身的蓝色牛仔裤；灰蓝色翻领毛衣，灰色和墨水蓝马球衫各一件，一件蓝色休闲衬衫，深蓝色高领毛衣。他们最后为了一件蓝中发紫肘部有补丁的衬衫争论起来，Dr. Wells认命似得抓起衣服冲向收款台，他怀疑在这争论的时候Barry又会看上外套或者别的什么，而他急于从这家店离开。

“所以…”Dr.Wells穿着新衣焕然一新地站在大门口说道：“我们已经剪了头发，买了衣服，接下来是什么？”

Barry在手机上摁着什么，心不在焉地说道：“你喜欢吃什么菜？我在问Iris这附近有什么吃的？”

此刻已经是晚上7点，天上挂着一轮圆月，天空中星光黯淡，处处华灯闪烁。

Dr. Wells深深呼吸一口新鲜空气，抬头看向远处的天空，车水马龙在他身边划出闪亮的曲线，生机勃勃而温暖明亮。他有些庆幸自己走出实验室，而不是待在和那堆数据在一起，闻着略带金属气味的空气。他摘下眼镜，决定放在口袋里。

“Dr. Wells？”Barry见没得到回应，转头寻找他，却在看见Dr. Wells脸上的表情的时候不自觉地吞没所有的声音。Dr. Wells似乎是完全放下了防备， 他的肩膀不再紧绷，腰也不再绷得像是标枪，他一只手插在口袋，一手提着袋子，双脚分开，放松地站着，抬头看着在远处消失的街道。

他脸上的表情如此放松，那一直上扬的唇线看起来就像是一个真实的微笑。

他不再是那个疲惫，神情紧张，满身都是刺的Dr. Wells。

他也不是那个表面淡定从容，内心阴暗疯狂的Eobard Thawne。

他就像是Barry所能想象的年轻时候的Dr. Wells，那个还未被Eobard杀死的Dr. Wells。

“他不是Eobard Thawne。”Barry听见自己的脑海中回荡着一句话：“我怎么现在才看出来？”

“Barry， 你说什么？”Dr. Wells 感觉到Barry的视线，疑惑地看着他。

“噢，噢，我问你想吃什么？”Barry终于想起之前的问题。 

“哦。”Dr. Wells 挑眉提议道：“我们都熟悉的大胃王汉堡？”

“不可能。”Barry忍不住笑出来说道：“我知道你很喜欢大胃王汉堡，只是Caitlin交代过你要吃一些真正的食物。”Barry模仿着Caitlin的嗓音和表情说道：“沙拉，意面，牛排，寿司，什么都可以，披萨，汉堡，薯条绝对没门。”

“什么都可以， Barry。”Barry听见Dr. Wells忍不住笑出声，声音低沉而温暖。Barry耳朵一热，低头看手机说道：“那就去吃牛排，这附近有一家牛排，据说有90天熟成的牛排。”

“干式熟成的牛排90天，56天和28天区别在哪里？”Barry看着价格的区别不是一星半点，忍不住问。

Dr. Wells见Barry马上就要动手google，开口道：“理论上来说，干式熟成要至少28天才会在口味以及质感上发生变化，每个人对熟成时间长短喜好都不一样。熟成时间越久，牛肉的风味越加浓厚，也有人形容，腐败气味越浓厚。”Dr. Wells摊开手，耸肩。“我个人喜欢熟成70天左右的牛排，风味和质感达到一个完美的平衡。”

Barry说道：“我一直以为你不是那种会在食物上面花太多时间的人，我真没想到你连这个也知道。”

“Barry，虽然我觉得在食物上面花费时间是在浪费生命，但这是我在那些无意义的餐会之中的得到的少数有意义的知识。 ”他直言不讳，语气讥讽，但一点也不令人讨厌。

“你一定是英国人。”Barry喃喃自语说道：“你们那有英国吗？”

“别傻了，Barry， 大部分国家历史还是类似的，是的，在太平洋的那一边有英国。不过这和英国人有什么关系？”

“因为，英国人为了生存而进食，法国人为了进食而生存？”

Dr. Wells盯着Barry，凝视力度是如此强烈，Barry几乎以为那是一个无声的指责，他几乎要在那个凝视下颤抖。   
那双蓝眼睛明亮，清澈，闪烁着智慧的火花，Barry就像是望入了智慧之泉的深井。他仰望着这口智慧之井，那能取一瓢饮的人是何等的幸运。

Dr. Wells轻快地笑出声，闭了闭眼睛：“Barry，我觉得我们应该专注于点菜。”

两个人点了餐以后，Barry犹豫一会，最终还是开口道：“Dr. Wells我问你一个问题，你可以不回答……”他也不知道自己为什么那么紧张。

Dr. Wells伸手打断了他的话:“Barry,叫我Harris. ”

这个举动让Barry更加紧张，实验室的人都叫他Harry，可那是他们一厢情愿的称呼。而他现在被正式授予了叫Dr. Wells名字的权利，而那个名字甚至不是Harry. 

“Harris，”Barry问道：“你结婚了吗？我知道你有个女儿。”

有那么一瞬间，Barry看到Dr. Wells的眼睛危险的眯紧，然后他听见Dr. Wells反射性地向后坐直，那是一个防御性的姿势。他心中暗叫不好，准备迎接Dr. Wells迎面而来的挖苦和讽刺。出乎意料的是，Dr. Wells并没有吐出刻薄的话语，也许是今天的气氛太好，他终于放松下来，Barry有些自暴自弃的想。

“Barry，自从十五年前我的妻子死后，我便和工作结了婚。”他看见Dr. Wells轻轻吐出一口气，将手重新放回桌上，肩膀慢慢放松，靠在座位上。

“那你在和什么人约会吗？？”

Dr. Wells无声地扯出一个微笑，略有些无奈：“我说过，我和我的工作结了婚，而我的工作是个不折不扣的控制狂，我无法在她的控制下去见任何人。”

“哇哦，十五年？”Barry难以想象，这个人虽然已经不再年轻，但他的年龄让他变得更加睿智，让他更加迷人。年轻人的美貌在他的魅力光芒下，显得苍白而又浅薄。而这样一个极富魅力的人过了十五年单身的生活。

然而两个地球又是惊人的巧合，也正是十五年前，Dr. Wells和他的女朋友Tess被Eobard谋杀了。 Barry不确定他是否应该告诉Harris这个巧合。 

“那么，你的婚姻生活是怎么样的？”Barry看见Dr. Wells提起眉毛，慌忙补充道：“我指的是和工作结婚这个。”

“啊。”Dr. Wells语音非常平静：“我会说那决不是一段健康的关系。有人说过科学是一个反复无常的婊子，我并不赞同。科学遵循所有的规律，只是科学对我们期待甚高，她默默地期待我们去发现其中的规律，找出她送给我们的礼物。我对科学忠心耿耿，她以我的生命为食，她主宰了我生命里面的所有喜怒哀乐，她用一点微光在前面作为诱饵，引导我走过泥泞的绝望黑暗。我花费数十年，或许只能瞥见她唇边将逝未逝的一点微笑。”

这个时候头盘上来，他们分享了一些炸鱿鱼圈以及熏肉。

Dr. Wells看着Barry期待的眼神，继续说道：“然而她所给予的礼物又是如此慷慨，只要一点点就可以让我欣喜若狂许多时日，在她的微笑面前，俗世间其他的欢乐都不值一提。啊，除了我的女儿。”

说到这里，他颇有些黯然。

“那么和我说说你的成就吧？和这个世界的Eobard一样吗？”Barry连忙打断他的思维，试图让他想起一些值得骄傲的事情。 

“你这个世界有德拉普尔奖吗？拉塞夫奖？沃尔夫奖？科普利奖？”Dr. Wells每说一个词就见到Barry的眼睛睁大一分。

Barry连忙喝了一口饮料把口中的食物咽下去，说道：“你是说你得到了这些所有的奖项？那不可能！”

“嗯哼。”Barry震惊的表情明显取悦了Dr. Wells。 Dr. Wells笑的露出了8颗牙齿，点点头。 “在我的生活被Zoom毁掉之前，我手上一个项目可以让我走上诺贝尔物理奖台。就像我说的，这段关系虽然不甚健康，但是回报也颇为丰厚。”

“德拉普尔奖，拉塞夫奖，沃尔夫奖，科普利奖，你比Thawne还多了一个科普利奖，科普利奖！” Barry激动地细细数着，每说一个奖项就见到Dr. Wells点头回应。

“我想，Thawne不可能像我对工作那般一心一意。他有太多要分心的东西了。”Dr. Wells对Barry眨了眨眼睛。

他们的牛排被送上来，Barry听见Dr. Wells几乎是欢快地呻吟一声，拿起刀叉，认真地咀嚼每一块牛排，那是一种珍惜的态度，就像他所说的，他几乎已经为了科学放弃了世俗的种种欢乐。

他从未如此深刻的意识到，眼前这个人是一个科学家。是一个对人类有重大贡献的科学家。 

他和Caitlin， Cisco对Eobard盲目的仇恨让他们忽视了这个问题，那个男人不管是如何的卑劣，他本身首先是一个科学家，一个科学家的价值不能用他对一个城市，更不能用他对一个家庭造成的损害来评判。因为他们的工作推动了人类的进步，他们影响了全世界。

他之前听见Dr. Wells整合代码时候，身体里激动的电流再次涌现。

他曾经是如此的崇拜Eobard，他甚至曾经掏钱买过那个仿冒的Dr. Wells的Eoabrd的签名。

不要去见你的偶像，因为他们很有可能完全不是你所想象中的样子，Barry对Iris这么说过。可是他却忘了他从来都没了解过Eobard。他知道的是媒体中创造出的Dr. Wells形象，Barry通过他的传记，访谈，想象出一个Dr. Wells。Barry唯一真正了解Eobard的是他的成就。

但现在他必须承认，他真正崇拜的是Eobard的工作，即使发生过那么多事，Eobard的工作成果仍然是值得敬佩的。

眼前的这个Dr.Wells比Eobard更像是传记上的那个Dr.Wells，那个让他抬头心生仰慕的人，那个鼓舞了他的人。  
这个Dr.Wells是他心中一直崇拜的那个人。

“火候过了？”Dr. Wells见到他并没有动手吃，抬起头来问道。

“不。”Barry露出一个明亮的笑容：“从来没有这么好过，Harris。”他享受着72天熟成牛肉丰富的风味以及细嫩的口感，赞叹道：“感谢熟成时间。”

附注：  
Harrison Wells姓里面的Well可以指善，也可以指井。  
牛肉熟成，这个词在英文里面的是Age, 年纪。为什么出现在这里，大家自己想象吧。


	6. Hartley Rathaway

Chapt. 6 Hartley 

中心警局。

Barry手上握着一份报告，一走出他的实验室就见到警察局乱的像是一锅粥。

队长匆匆忙忙从楼梯上小跑下来，边跑边穿防弹背心，用最快的速度领着一队全副武装的SWAT夺门而去。

“这是发生了什么事？”Barry抓着一个文职人员问。

“Barry市政厅遭到袭击，Joe已经带了一队人马进去以后没有传出任何回应。”Barry接起电话，听见Cisco的声音从电话中传来。

这很不寻常。Cisco对Barry说，即使是他们实验室现在也不知道市政厅内究竟发生了什么事，市政厅内几乎是断了联系，没有任何音讯，里面的人究竟是活着还是死了也没有人知道。那个袭击市政厅的人目的不明，也没有展示目的的意图，这让那个人非常危险。

Barry点点头，表示明白。  
“一定要小心。”Cisco认真说道：“不知道为什么，我有不祥的预感。”

而Barry现在终于明白为什么Cisco有不祥的预感。

在队长Singh到之前，Barry成功从窗户闯入市政厅。他站在接待大厅，大厅空空荡荡，没有一个人，没有血迹，没有子弹，场面干干净净整整齐齐，正常得不能在正常的空气出流露出一丝诡异的气息。

这太奇怪了。Barry对自己说。

他观察四周，确定没有危险之后，走进一边的建筑：“Cisco你能用红外线扫描告诉我，人群都集中在那里了吗？”

“刚完成，卫星传来的资料显示人们都在右翼三楼最后一间议会厅。人群的状态出乎意外的稳定。没有人移动。但是似乎都活着。”

Barry没发现什么异样，除了一样，他听见了音乐。

他轻轻推开门，声音更加清晰，钢琴细密，女高音舒缓，柔美，是舒伯特的圣母颂。Barry看见Patty以及其他的人都昏迷着，双手被绑在身后，没有血迹，没有伤痕，似乎是毫发无伤。

除了Joe

Barry的心顿时沉了下去。

音乐从四面八方传来，房间非常安静，Barry四处张望。

直到他听到一个声音“哎！闪电侠，是时候清算你和魔笛手的债务了！”

有人穿着一件青色斗篷站在讲台，那个人掀开斗篷，露出一张年轻略带稚气的脸庞，冲他露出了一个甜蜜扭曲的微笑。是Hartley Rathaway，更糟糕的是Barry看见Joe毫无意识地倒在Hartley脚下，Barry的心被看不见的手掌用力抓紧，扭曲。

这是一个陷阱。Barry想，但是来不及了，他已经踏进来了。

Hartley偏头张开手掌表示欢迎，刻意拉长音调：“很好，很好，太好了， Barry Allen，你可让我等了好久，我听说你的速度已经不复从前？我深表遗憾。”Hartley眼见Barry似乎就要移动，他抿嘴一笑，手腕一转，一阵尖锐的声音刺破Barry的耳膜，Barry顿时动弹不得，全身上下感官失调，分不清方向与天地。

“你可不要动。”Harley抬起手来，露出左手，手心摁着一个按钮。

Barry抱着头听见Hartley说道：“我在你的养父胸口装了一个炸弹，只要你稍有轻举妄动，只要我一松开这个按钮，你养父的心脏就会爆裂。”

Hartley甚至非常体贴地关闭了噪音，慢慢重复一遍，好让Barry听明白他的意思。

“听明白了，就举起双手，跪在地上。”Hartley咯咯笑起来，似乎是发现这个立场很有趣。

Barry依言举起双手，单膝跪在地上，谨慎地盯着Hartley喊道：“Hartley你想要什么？”

女高音突然变得高亢，Hartley双目低垂，神色肃穆：“Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc et in hora mortis nostræ. Amen （天主圣母玛利亚，求你在此刻以及此等罪人临终之时，祈求天主赐福。）”

“上帝保佑我，我真希望我学了门外语。”Barry喃喃自语。

“你杀了Harrison Wells。Ayin tachat ayin （以眼还眼），我要你也品尝失去父亲的滋味。”

“十五年前Harrison Wells杀了我的母亲，陷害我父亲进了监狱，我很早就尝到没有父亲的滋味！”Barry举着双手大声冲Hartley喊道，随即他摇了摇头，表情转为困惑：“Hartley你听我说，我以为你憎恨Harrison Wells？现在你为什么要替他报仇？”

“他从我这夺走的，我自然会从他身上取回来，但我从来都没有想过要杀了他。”

“我没有杀死他，我没有那个能力。”Barry 急切地说道：“他的速度甚至比我还要快，他只是……消失了。”

Hartley轻快地跳下讲台，在Barry身边缓慢地踱着脚步，露出一个冷笑：“你说的还挺真诚，我差点就信了。只是在我逃离实验室之后，在中心城再次出现黑洞之前，我都在观察你们。我知道你们背着Harrison做了不少动作，我也知道Harrison似乎有着超乎寻常的速度，我知道你们秘密对付Harrison。 用我十分之一的脑力都知道Harrison得死和你脱不了关系。”

一时间Barry无以辩驳，Harrison Wells的消失的确和他有直接的关系。

Barry听见Cisco在耳机那面和Caitlin的对话，他听见 Cisco跑向Dr. Wells的实验室，去向他求助。

他突然记起Hartley能听见他制服内无线电的声音。Barry伸手关闭无线电交流，抬头正视Hartley的双眼说道：“我们都是Dr. Wells的受害者， Hartley，你说的很对，那个人背叛了我，在电光火石之间，就连我也没法阻止。而我的下场并不比你好到哪里去。 ”

Barry看着倒在地上的Joe，轻声说道：“我是那么恨他，曾经有一阵子，我整个生命似乎除去对他的憎恨，除去对我自己错信他人的厌恶之外，就不剩下什么了。除了憎恨与厌恶，我的生命看不到任何希望，任何快乐，而他甚至还留给我一个视频，说他了解我，我永远也不会得到真正的快乐。他说的是对的，我无法信任他人，无法再去爱上他人，甚至害怕去关心他人，这样的生活，越来越让我难以忍受。”

Hartley静静地盯着Barry的眼睛，语气温柔：“Barry Allen你从来都不知道我为什么这么憎恨你，对吗？而现在，我对你的憎恨层度又上升了一层。”

“他为什么关掉通信器？”Dr. Wells瞪着显示屏上表示通讯关闭的红灯，伸手将桌上的铅笔盒用力朝实验室墙壁扔去，铅笔盒在墙上发出一阵巨响，掉在地上。

Cisco僵在桌子一旁，屏住呼吸，一动也不敢动。 

Dr. Wells这几天似乎特别暴躁，他的打扮让他似乎看起来变得温和，但是并未改善他的行为。而现在Barry所面临的危险终于让这座徘徊在爆发边缘的火山彻底喷发。Dr. Wells用手烦躁地扒抓头发，站起身在实验室走来走去，时不时用脚踢目力所见的桌子腿：“我讨厌为别人的愚蠢负责。”

Dr. Wells眼神聚焦在虚空中，停顿几秒，转头对Cisco快速说道：“你有没有Singh队长的电话，打电话给Singh队长，说Hartley Rathaway策划了这个案子来要挟闪电侠，闪电侠需要他帮忙，你让他一个人去到那间房和Rathaway谈判。只能他一个人。”

“啥？为什么？”Cisco退后一步，完全没有反应过来：“Singh队长？”

Dr. Wells闻言转头，因为怒火变成暗蓝色的眼睛紧紧地瞪着Cisco，低声咆哮：“Cisco! 现在，就去！”  
Cisco夺门而逃。

时间对于Barry来说已经有些模糊，Hartley再次启动了噪音攻击，时间空间的概念都变得混乱不堪，他需要用全部的自制力才能不因为头脑中尖锐的刺痛而发出惨叫。不知道为什么他在心里面隐隐约约有种感觉，Hartley虽然性格古怪，嘴巴刁钻，但他不是一个杀手，他不会谋杀Joe， 也不会谋杀自己。那个他想要获取关注的人已经消失了。他所需要的是宣泄愤怒，无助，悲伤的情绪。  
就像曾经的自己。

这个时候，他听见了有人走近会议室，一双皮鞋在地板上发出清脆的响声，Barry侧头一看，Singh队长正站在会议室门前，双手举枪，弓着身体，那是一个随时准备射击动作，对着Hartley命令道：“Hart, 住手，停下来。”

“Dave?”Barry听见了一个困惑的回答，来自Hartley. 

Singh队长，和Hartley认识对方？他们对彼此的称呼非常亲近。

Hartley停止了噪音攻击。站直身体面对Singh队长，他的面容颇有些扭曲，尖锐的喊道：“你为了保护闪电侠用枪指着我？”

Barry松了一口气，蜷缩在地上用力呼吸。嗓子里因为疼痛，混乱，放松发出低声的呻吟，他看见队长的脸庞冷酷坚毅：“这不是我期望的打招呼的方式，但是放下你手中的武器。Hart，一切已经结束了。”

“不。”Barry听见Hartley低低的回应，Barry突然想起来Hartley的武器，翻身对Singh队长警告：“小心！”他想要站起来，但是脑震荡的后果还未完全从他脑中消散，他站起来，摇晃几下又倒在地上。

话刚落音，Hartley掌中射出巨大的震波，将Singh队长连人带枪一起撞飞了好几排座椅。队长倒在地上，挣扎着想要爬起来。Hartley快步走到队长身侧，用穿着长靴的右脚踩住队长的右手。 Hartley在低下头前，抬头警告似地瞪了Barry一眼，扬了扬手中炸弹的控制器，警告Barry切勿轻举妄动。

他手上发出的另外一阵震波彻底毁坏了Singh队长掉落在不远处的武器。Hartley蹲在地上，对着队长的脸庞柔声说道：“亲爱的Dave， 就连你也为了保护闪电侠，而要除去我吗？”

“不，这和闪电侠没有关系。” Singh队长用剩下一只手擦去脸上的血，“保护中心城的市民是我的职责，而你，Hartley Rathaway绑架了市政厅以及我手下的警察，你自己站到我的对立面。”

“你看Dave，明明我才是那个试图讨回公道的人，可是似乎每个人都把我当做坏人。”Hartley用双手捧着Singh队长的脸，“Harrison Wells有意让粒子加速器爆炸，对我造成巨大的痛苦，我有意对他施加应得的惩罚，结果我被Harrison Wells关到STAR Lab的管道里。等我知道闪电侠杀了Harrison Wells后，我想要替Harrison复仇，你却跑过来试图开枪打我，并把我送进警局。这个世道是不是对好人有些太不公平了，嗯？”Hartley露出了一个天真的笑容。

Singh队长喘着气说道：“放了这些人还来得及。Hartley，趁你还未真正酿成大错之前…我请求你千万别……”

Hartley俯下身，在他左颊上印下一个温柔的吻，另一只手在队长脖子后面狠狠一敲：“现在不是叙旧的时候，好梦。”

Hartley放下队长，站直身体：“我想你也不想Dave知道你的真实身份对吧？我和你一样希望这场谈话只有我们两个人知道。”

Barry深深呼吸，试图说些什么，他想安慰Hartley，他觉得自己必须说些什么，却发现吐出的只是不成句子的音节。

Hartley露出一个甜蜜的微笑：“你现在经历的和脑震荡非常相似，眩晕，困惑，无法掌控肌肉，这些都很正常。”Hartley转头看了看昏迷中的队长，体贴地补充道：“我和Dave曾经有过那么一段，分手还算友好。”

Hartley耸耸肩，紧盯着倒在地上的Barry步步逼近：“每当我以为我不能更加恨你的时候，我都会发现我低估了你的讨厌程度。Dave, Harrison都无条件地站在你那边。在他们眼中，我只是一个怪胎，一个空有才华美貌青春的怪胎。”Hartley低下头，沉默了好一会，紧紧握着双拳，当他再抬起脸庞看向Barry的时候，他眼中闪烁着泪光，下定决心：“Barry Allen我改变主意了，我今天一定会杀掉你！”

Hartley摁下了手套上的一个按钮。

Barry终于明白为何他并不觉得Hartley是存心要杀他，因为Hartley掌握了他身体的共振频率，只要Hartley愿意，Barry随时都会因为内脏破碎而亡。

而现在Hartley终于下定决心拿出了杀手锏，这次没有Dr. Wells来拯救他，他将会是一个人，在这里孤独地死去。

他感觉内脏在融化，他感觉自己的大脑在融化，疼痛到达了极限之后似乎会变得麻木。他听见圣母颂的女高音，像是来自天国的声音。  
他感觉自己开始飘浮。我会上天堂吗？Barry无意识地想。

“Hartley Rathaway。”圣母颂突然中断，静寂像是噪音一般尖锐，让人惶恐不安。Hartley立刻止住对Barry的攻击，他望着音箱，满脸难以置信的神色。

什么也没有。除了静谧，就在Barry几乎要以为那个声音是他脑中的幻听时，音箱中再度传来了刺刺拉拉的电子噪音，似乎是有人在调整音箱。噪音变得微弱，直到彻底消失，音箱里面再度传出一个平静富有磁性的男性嗓音：“Hartley，我知道你能听到。如果你还想再次见到我的话，就放了闪电侠以及所有的人质。”

那是Harris的声音。Harris要用巨形磁铁才能操控音箱，Harris一定在附近，Harris有危险！Barry的脑海中一直有一个声音在回荡，Harris在附近，Harris有危险！

“Harrison。”Hartley抬头瞪着音箱，他的声音中有掩不住的狂喜，“你还活着！Harrison!”

“我们可以再下一次象棋，我已经走了我的第一步，现在我等你出招。把我的绯红骑士还给我，否则我保证，你连挪动一个棋子的机会都不会有。”

一阵电子噪音传来，那边切断了联系。

会议室又陷入一片死寂。Hartley浑身颤抖，跪倒在地，痛哭流涕。他抱着头，口中念着模糊不清的单词，似乎是在祈祷又是在诅咒。  
Barry努力睁着眼睛，看见Hartley擦干眼泪，走到昏迷的Joe身边，从Joe胸口扯下一个东西。头也不回地走出议会厅。。

Hartley撤退的时候甚至连看也没看Barry一眼。

Barry终于昏了过去。


	7. Pied Piper

Chapt. 7  
Barry睁开眼睛，看见天花板在头顶上旋转。白色的天花板，和STAR lab的医疗房一样。他感觉头疼，恶心，重影。

“我真不敢相信你竟然开车独自跑了。”那是Cisco的声音，像是铁板烧一样炙热，只要有一块牛肉贴上去就滋滋作响。

“Rathaway很快就能想到，我需要近距离，最多在20米之内，我才能用磁铁操控一个离线的音箱传播信息。介于我们并没有合适的防护工具，我不认为我的决定有问题。”那个声音平淡，干燥的像是夏日的沙地。

“可是你把Barry留在那里！一个昏迷的闪电侠！”

“还好我明智地弄了两辆车过去？”

他听见更多的争论，似乎是Cisco和Harris的声音。这个认知让他明白他已经回到了STAR lab，他感觉安全，重新闭上眼睛，试图固定旋转的天花板。

Harris的声音比以往更加冷淡，语气也比以往更加尖锐：“Cisco我以为胡克定理是工程师基本原则定理之一？”

“啥？

“你们明知道Hartley有Barry的共振频率，却没有给Barry改进制服？”Barry听见似乎是笔用力戳着桌面的声音：“即使是一个很差的工程师也知道，改变重量便可以解决这个致命问题，而稍微好一些的工程师会想要放一些阻尼器在衣服里面，更好一些的工程师会设计同时能起到减速的阻尼器装在衣服里面。”

“什么？啊，喔噢，是哦……”Cisco的声音由愤怒转为惊讶，恍然大悟，最终变成信服。

“现在，马上，去解决这个问题。”Barry也许是无意间发出了什么声音，他再次睁开眼睛，并没有看见预期中的白色天花板，一双冰蓝的眼睛冷不丁的闯入他的视线。

那双眼睛中满含怒火，责备，痛惜，这些情绪让那双眼睛闪烁着明亮的光芒，像是一对随时引爆的白矮星。

“Hello Harris？”Barry皱着眉头，感觉自己和他的怒火脱不了关系，微微低头避开怒火，挤出一个胆怯的微笑：“现在是什么时候了？有吃的吗？”

Dr. Wells并没有回答。他抱着双肘站在病床前审视Barry，他的表情和姿态都说明他现在非常的不悦：“Barry Allen，你是疯了吗？”

“这对Barry毫无帮助，Harry。”Caitlin走上前，看了看Barry的身体检测数据，轻柔的问Barry：“欢迎回来，Barry, 你现在感觉怎么样？”

“还不错……就是有点晕，还有恶心。”

Caitlin正要告诉Barry那些都是脑震荡的后遗症，并不要紧的时候，一个声音打断了她“那是因为你大脑的痊愈速度比你身体其他部分的痊愈速度要慢得多。”Dr. Wells冷淡快速地说：“不过也不要紧，本来就没有多少脑子。”

Dr. Wells看见Caitlin以及Barry都瞪着他，他用手指轻轻敲击病床，不耐烦地对Caitlin说道：“Dr. Snow我耐心即将耗尽，介于现在我是哪个给他收拾烂摊子的人，我需要弄明白究竟发生了什么事。”说完Dr. Wells用眼神示意病房大门。

Catilin犹豫几秒钟，同情地看了Barry最后一眼，终于慢慢走出病房。

“所以？Rathaway走了？”Barry怯怯地发问。

“暂时如此。”Dr. Wells抱着手肘，弯腰朝着Barry的耳朵低吼：“你在想什么，你在想什么?你为什么要关闭通信器？如果我不把Singh队长找过去，现在躺在这里的就是一具名为Barry Allen的尸体！！”他的手指无意识地在病床垫子上用力戳着，像是要把病床戳着筛子。

Barry不由自主地朝病床另外一边缩了一缩，有那么一刻，他挺想纠正Dr. Wells的句子，事实上，是队长过去之后，Rathaway才对他动了杀机，但是Barry明智的保持了安静。Dr. Wells救了他是不争的事实。

“你怎么知道Singh队长和Rathaway的关系？”Barry有些好奇。

“现在是我的提问时间Barry Allen。”Dr. Wells专横地打断他的话，“你还未回答我，你为什么要关闭通信器？”

“……”Barry犹豫，看到Dr.Wells抿紧唇线，最后下定决心道：“Rathaway能听到我们的无线电交流，我不想让他知道你的存在。他恨你，哦，不是你，他恨你的邪恶双胞胎Eobard。他若知道你的存在一定会来报复你。至于我，Eobard在的时候他没杀我，Eobard死了以后他就更不会杀我，毕竟我是少数，也许将来有一天，他想要谈起Dr. Wells的时候可以回来一起聊天的人。我其实……还挺了解他的感受，我知道他发泄过挫败感就会放过我。”

这似乎并不是Dr. Wells意料之中的回答，Dr.Wells挑高眉毛，露出一个惊讶的表请，他若有所思地看着Barry：“继续，你并没有说完。”

Barry小心地挑选词语，一边观察着Dr. Wells的表情一边低声说：“而且我们并没有多少选择……不像上一次Eobard可以用车载音响毁去他的手套……一间离线的房间没有任何可用的资源……”

“你不信任我。”Dr. Wells迅速给出结论，“你并不相信我可以把你从那种状况中拯救出来。”Barry不暇思索地反驳道：“不是那样！Harris， 我只是不想看到Rathaway伤害你！”

Dr. Wells露出一个冷笑，他在心里想，这个计划进行的真是顺利啊，最后还是靠他去给Barry收拾残局，一串尖酸的讽刺随着冷笑到了他唇边。最后Dr.Wells没有吐露半丝毫情绪，他后退一步说道“那不是你该担心的事。Mr Allen。”他转身离去，表示谈话结束：“我让Dr. Snow给你拿些吃的过来。你一定饿了。”

这是第二次了， Dr. Wells走出大门的时候想。他并不是一个和蔼的人，他不关心他人情绪，因此他常出口伤人。他擅长言语，只要他想他可以用刻薄的语言攻击对方到毫无还手之力，可是在刚才，他选择把到口的话吞了下去。

Barry过了三个小时之后就完全痊愈没留下任何后遗症。Joe, Patty以及其他的人没有像Barry一样经历脑震荡，他们从深沉的昏迷中醒过来便无大碍。Singh队长同样醒来之后就没大碍。

Dr. Wells对Rathaway留下的圣母颂的音乐表示出异常的兴趣，他把钢琴和女高音分离，做了一些检查，发现钢琴编曲部分对人类大脑产生一定影响。Caitlin做了更多的研究后，发现这首钢琴曲能起到镇定，甚至昏睡的作用，这个结论让她颇为不安。她推断Rathaway目前能通过音乐催眠。

在接下来的几天，Cisco被Dr. Wells指挥的团团转，Cisco在中心城的下水道中装了不少东西，在Dr. Wells的鞋子里面安了一个微型的GPS跟踪器，又在Dr. Wells的指导下做了一件可以作为雷达反射器的外衣。

日子这么过了三天，中心城平静的像是暴风雨来临之前的静夜，什么也没有发生。  
“他会来的。”Dr. Wells看着越来越烦躁不安的Barry说道：“他是一个象棋好手，在棋局中，赢家属于错误犯得较少的那个人。耐心从来都不是我的优点之一，但是我们必须耐心等待。”

说完他把全副精力投入他在被Rathaway打断之前的工作中，似乎对Rathaway这个威胁隐患毫不在意。

他目前的工作项目似乎进行的非常不顺利，Barry可以看到他眼睛下的疲惫的眼袋，Caitlin以及Cisco偶尔也会被他叫去询问一些问题，但每次似乎都没帮上多少忙。这个认知让Barry感觉非常挫败，因为他们无能为力，不论是对Dr. Wells的安全还是Dr. Wells现在的项目。

“就是这样，我真是对他目前的项目毫无头绪，就连Cisco和Caitlin都不太明白。”Barry走在街上，一边和Patty抱怨，刚从餐馆出来，往Patty家走去。

Patty好脾气地倾听，并未出言打断，等到Barry终于意识到自己在干什么的时候，他已经抱怨Harrison Wells差不多十几分钟，Barry摸了摸头，颇为腼腆地说道：“不好意思，Patty，我不应该抱怨工作的。”

“对你那部分的工作我知道的并不多，但是听你说很有趣。”  
“你真的这样觉得？”Barry有些吃惊，“不会觉得无聊吗？”

Patty大笑：“事情发生之前，你永远也不知道那些线索至关重要。Dr. Wells不告诉你他的计划，你可以自己推理。如果他咨询过Caitlin，那一定是和生物工程有关，可是什么样的项目又会和Cisco所擅长的有关呢？你一直很擅长推理，再想想还有没有别的线索。”

“你真是太好了。你想吃冰淇淋什么的？”Barry看见前面停着一辆冰淇淋车，他终于想起来Patty特别喜欢冰淇淋。

果然这句话把Patty的眼睛点亮了。处处都是圣诞节的装饰，此刻是晚饭后，街上仍然拥挤。往来的人们提着大包小包，明显是刚刚做了一番圣诞节大采购，脸上挂着幸福温暖的笑容，谈论着假日的计划。这个时候，有不少人被这辆冰激凌车吸引，排了一条长长的队伍，排在他们前面的一对情侣正在讨论去法国度假的具体计划。

这时他们听到了一阵音乐。

一位街头艺术家，低头站在十米开外弹着电子琴。他的穿着非常普通，穿着深青色的连帽衫，拉上了帽子，站在榭寄生装饰的拱形长廊下，他的脸隐藏在帽子下像是一尊雕塑。  
艺术家手指飞舞，他弹得是David Lanz改编过后的钢琴独奏平安夜，除了广为人知的主旋律部分，和弦部分被改编的轻快明亮，在无人伴唱的背景下像是缓缓流动的小溪流，唱着欢愉舒缓的歌声远去。

Patty挽着Barry的手臂，将头靠在他的肩膀安静地欣赏着音乐。

这个时候，艺术家飞快地抬头看了Barry一眼，只一眼，Barry就认出来帽子下的阴影是Hartley Rathaway。 然而已经太迟。

Hartley Rathaway讯速地扯出一个微笑。对Barry说出几个字，Barry像是被催眠了一样，甩下Patty, 独自向Hartley Rathaway走过去。

Patty本以为Barry是打算给艺术家给一些钱。她飞快地对冰激凌车老板说明自己的要求，付了钱以后，四处张望再也没见到Barry的身影，就连那个在街头弹琴的艺术家也消失不见。他甚至把电子琴还留在现场。

她此时嗅出一丝不寻常的气味，拿出电话拨响Joe的电话。

在街的另外一边，一个僻静的小巷里，Rathaway终于停下来，一直用正常人速度尾随在他身后的Barry也停了下了。此刻的Barry眼神涣散，他像是在和另一个自己争夺主控权，一会露出迷惑的神情，一会露出焦躁的神情，两种神情在他面上交错出现，非常诡异。

“我为我自己命名为魔笛手是有原因的，Barry Allen。”Hartley Rathaway走到木立在原地的Barry身边，用手环住Barry的脖颈，附在Barry的耳边用一种奇异的声音，轻柔地说道：“Barry Allen，现在你带我去STAR Lab，把Harrison Wells带到实验室后门，然后，你去实验室的休息室好好睡上一觉，一直睡到天明。”

Barry听后，脸上焦躁的神情完全消失，他也不再迷惑，所有的表情都从他脸上褪下。Barry无声地服从了Hartley Rathaway的要求，跟着坐上了Rathaway停在一边的车。

等到Joe找到Cisco，赶到实验室的时候，Dr.Wells的实验室已经人去楼空，留给他们的只有Barry闯入Dr. Wells实验室的视屏。他们屏住呼吸，看见Barry面无表情地抓住电脑屏幕前Dr. Wells的手臂， Dr. Wells甚至来不及反抗，就被神速带到实验室后门。

实验室后门停着一辆黑色的套牌车，车门打开，走下来一个年轻男人，没有带帽子，他抬头冲着摄像头露出一个甜蜜的微笑，做了个口型似乎再说：“又见面了。”

是Hartley Rathaway。

Dr. Wells纵然疑惑，仍不忘奋力反抗，他朝Barry挥出几拳，Barry不躲不避，像是一个行尸走肉般挨了几拳，脸上甚至没有痛楚。Hartley似乎是说了什么，Barry抬手轻松地将Dr. Wells的双手扭转在他身后，抑制Dr. Wells的攻击。

Hartley Rathaway走到Dr. Wells面前，附在Dr. Wells耳边说了一句话，众人见到前一秒钟还在愤怒挣扎的博士瞬间就失去意识倒了下去。Dr. Wells的变种人侦测器手表在打斗中被无意中蹭开表盖，众人可以看到表盘闪烁的红光。

Hartley Rathaway早有准备，在Dr. Wells倒下的同时伸手接过Dr. Wells，并将他安置在乘客座。Hartley为Dr. Well系好安全带，Hartley甚至还细心地合上他的表盖。

最后Hartley Rathaway转头对Barry告别，Barry站在原地面无表情地目送Hartley驾车离去之后，返身进入STAR Lab。

“我的天啊，Rathaway真是名副其实的魔笛手。”众人盯着屏幕，简直不敢相信自己所见。Cisco喃喃自语道：“他是一个变种人，我们的麻烦大了。”

众人心脏冷的像是结了冰。


	8. Game is on

Chapt.8  
Dr. Wells在晨光下醒来。

他睁开眼睛，浅蓝色的天空透过落地大窗跃入眼中，金色阳光在一角逐渐展示光明的力量。

他很久不曾有过这么深沉，这么漫长的睡眠，他站起身来，感觉身体中那股挥之不去的疲倦与沉重不知所踪，他赤脚站在阳光中，伸了一个懒腰，心情愉快。

他瞥见双层玻璃之间细密的铜网，随即意识到他的处境。

与此同时，他脑中灵光一闪，也许是休息的太好，之前快把他逼疯的难题在此刻突然浮现了一丝线索。Dr.Wells戴上眼镜，环顾四周，在床头找到一些纸笔，他盘膝靠床而坐，迅速将脑中串联起来的线索以及刚刚发现的新的疑难点也一并写下来。Dr. Wells捏着笔，审视笔下一连串的公式要点，试图找出任何遗漏可以补缺。

“工作，当然，工作总是排在第一位。”他听见一个柔和的声音，轻声说道：“Harrison, 我没想到你在这个时候仍然把工作排在第一位。”

Dr. Wells抬头打量着面前这个并不算高的年轻人，他带着老式玳瑁镜框，头发整齐地向后梳，手上没有戴手套，而是端着一个托盘。他看起来并不像Dr. Wells在老录像带中找到的那个影像。Rathaway穿着黑色牛仔裤，套着黑色圆领线衫，看起来就像是另外一个Dr. Wells。

Dr. Wells放下手中的纸笔，站起身面对他，平淡快速地回答：“我的意志对你来说并不重要，你只要一个声音就能控制我的行为，担心没有任何帮助。Mr. Rathaway。”

他的大衣被挂在墙角衣帽钩上，他环顾四周，并没有看到自己的鞋子。

对方露出微笑，目光中满是赞赏，“我不会把对Allen那套用在你身上，我永远也不会催眠你，那样没多大意思。现在你要吃些东西吗？”

“很好，在吃东西之前我希望能先洗漱，Mr. Rathaway, 你不会恰好把我换洗衣物一起绑架过来了？”

“那很好笑。”Hartley从喉咙发出一阵嗤笑，抬手指明浴室的方向，又指了指自己的耳朵说道：“Harrison这里没有摄像头，也不需要摄像头，我可以听见你的心跳呼吸。整套房间都是一个法拉第笼子，铜网涂了雷达隐形涂料。没有任何信息可以传进来，你也别希望能把信息传出去，在任何雷达上面都显示不出来。哦，顺带说一句，你鞋底的GPS已经被我毁去，我特意开车到城市另外一边才摧毁。”

Dr. Wells脸色毫无变化，他朝浴室走去，看见浴室洗手台旁边毛巾架上放着新的衣物，黑衣黑裤，和他曾经的衣着一模一样。他拿着衣服走出去，扔到Hartley身上表示拒绝。

Hartley挑高眉毛，并未动怒，回答道：“你的衣着和我预先设想的不太一样，但是最迟午饭前，我订的衣服便会送到。”

“非常好。因为在我换衣服之前，我不打算和你进行任何实质性的谈话。”Dr. Wells甩下一句话，回到浴室洗漱。等到他走出来之后，发现Hartley已经不在房间中，一旁的桌子上放着一份温热的早点。他坐下来为自己倒了一杯咖啡，拿起刀叉。

真正的博弈早已开始。

不论Cisco，Caitlin和Joe用了什么办法，Barry一直都没有清醒。Caitlin给他做了一个详细的检查发现他似乎是陷入了强制性的睡眠。

Barry一直睡到早上7点十五分才醒过来，他已经被转移到病床，各种电子仪器监测着他各种生理指标。这一觉睡得无比漫长，却不是深度休息的那种漫长睡眠，而是那种仿佛宿醉一晚更加疲惫的那种睡眠。

Barry非常困惑，不明白自己为什么躺在病床上，一旁独坐了一夜的Joe也立刻清醒过来，询问Barry：“你现在感觉怎么样？”

“不太好，像是做了一整夜的噩梦。”Barry模糊不清地说道：“我又脑震荡了吗？发生了什么事？”

“Barry你对昨晚的事情记得多少？”Joe走过来站在他的病床前俯视他关切的问。  
Barry皱着眉，努力回想：“我记得和Patty一起吃晚饭，然后我们去买冰激凌，然后……然后……发什么了什么事？我怎么到了这里？”

Caitlin和Cisco走过来，和Joe相视一眼，Barry看到他们欲言又止，他转头向主控区看去，没有任何人。Harris不在这里，Harris在哪里？

“Dr. Wells去哪里了？”Barry问。“Rathaway是不是来过？”

“Barry…”Cisco支支吾吾，Caitlin紧紧咬着下唇，Barry心下一惊，从病床上跳起来，他的感官还未完全恢复平衡，差点摔倒在地。Joe伸手稳住Barry, 在他肩膀上用力一拍，语气沉重：“Barry这里有些东西，你要亲自看到才肯相信。”

Barry盯着监视录像中自己，有那么一刻，Joe以为他会哭出来。他看着自己把Dr. Wells带到Rathaway面前， 看着Dr. Wells挥拳并被Barry反绑在背后，见证Dr. Wells被Rathaway塞进车中，视屏中的自己行尸走肉一般去休息室倒头大睡。

“不……不可能……”Barry目瞪口呆，连连摇头不敢相信，“我……怎么能……”

“Barry，”Cisco把手搭上Barry的肩头，同情地说道：“Rathaway能够催眠人，在那里的可能是我们之中的任何一个人，你不必太自责。”

Caitlin同时上前说道：“Rathaway上一次下载了你所有的生理数据，你是我们之中最容易被攻击的那个人……”

“不！”Barry甩开Cisco的手，后退一步，他的表情冷酷，微微弓着背，下巴绷紧，全身蓄势待发，众人被这个陌生人的气势吓得后退一步。 Barry站在原地，身上散发出阴郁的怒气：“我一定会找到Rathaway这个混蛋，到时候，我会将他全身骨骼一寸一寸地击碎。”说完Barry化成一道红色闪电消失在房间。

Caitlin急的大喊：“Barry!”

“不用去管他，他跑两圈就没事。”Joe叹了一口气，把手搭在Cisco肩上，说道：“现在你告诉我，我们要怎么样才能把Dr, Wells救回来。”

Cisco打开电脑屏幕，显示出一个红色小点说道：“Harry在他鞋子中装了一个GPS跟踪器，可惜的是，已经被毁坏了，上一个已知地点在这里。”

“我去看看。”Joe说完也朝外面走去。

Caitlin放下圣母颂音乐的分析报告，走过来看Cisco的电脑屏幕：“你现在在看什么？”

“这真奇怪。”Cisco看着扫描结果，“Harry之前让我在他的大衣里衬里安装了一层能反射雷达震波的布料，把整件大衣变成了一个雷达反射天线。从外表完全看不出来任何端倪，但是只要我盗用了军用以及民用雷达对中心城扫描后，Harry的大衣会反射雷达震波，这样我们就能找到Harry的位置。至少能找到Harry大衣的位置。但是现在没有任何结果。雷达在这个城市很常见，而且是反射装置，Rathaway不可能听到任何噪音。”

“所以除了GPS你们还有一个雷达作为备用的定位器？”

“是的，介于之前Rathaway能听到无线电波，Harry猜到Rathaway可能能听到定位器的微波，所以他不太看好这个选项。而且Rathaway如果找到一个定位器可能会对定位器们放松警惕。”

Caitlin意识到Cisco说的是复数的定位器，证明不止两个，便问“你们还有别的定位器？”

“嗯哼。”Cisco欢快地说道：“这个才是最酷的。Harry在三天前就开始每天服用一种含有放射粒子但又对人体完全无害的饮料。放射粒子的衰变周期是72小时。当放射粒子从他身体排出去后，就能被我事先安装在下水道里的检测器探测到，我们就能追寻到源头。”

“放射性粒子完全从他身体代谢出去大概需要24小时到48小时左右。我们有两天时间来找到Harry。”Caitlin说道：“这真是一个天才的想法，Rathaway不可能不让他用厕所，而且Rathaway也不可能把放射性粒子从他身上移除，关键是这个方法和电磁波毫无关系，Rathaway不可能察觉。”

“没错！Harry很厉害是不是？”Cisco打开了一根棒棒糖，说道：“现在我们就只剩等Harry的信号。如果Rathaway带着Harry离开这个城市的话，在移动过程中，我们也应该能通过雷达找到Harry的大衣。”

“我真希望能告诉Barry这个。老天。”Cisco含了一口棒棒糖，重重靠向椅背，揉了揉发酸的双眼：“Caitlin你知道Barry大脑发生了什么事吗？我们必须在找到Harry之前把预防措施做好。我真希望Harry让我做的那个中和装置能起效。”

Hartley果然在午饭前开门走进来。手中捧着几套衣服。

他站在Dr. Wells桌子旁边说道：“虽然不是Zegna的成衣，但也算是不错的成衣了。”

“什么？”Dr. Wells放下手中的书本皱眉，抬头看着他。Hartley换了一条和他发色相似的浅棕色格纹西裤，配淡蓝色衬衫，不再是早上黑衣黑裤的打扮。

Hartley自嘲地笑了一笑，抬手示意：“别在意，Harrison, 你不会有兴趣。现在我拿来了你要的衣服。”  
Dr. Wells换上一条新的牛仔裤，套上一件蓝灰色V领羊绒衫，羊绒衫柔软滑腻，显然是价值不菲，颈后标牌被细心地剪去，衣物尺寸长度正好合身。

Hartley站在巨大的落地窗前，沐浴在阳光中。这是他的堡垒，少数他感觉安全的地方，这里隔绝了外界所有的噪音与电磁波。

他唯二能听到的只有自己以及另外一个人的呼吸心跳。

他凝视着Dr. Wells换好衣服走出来，在沙发上坐下。Hartley想起昨晚看见的那个身穿蓝紫色衬衫的Dr. Wells，那比任何一个时期的Dr. Wells看起来都要有生机得多，他不再是那个只穿黑白两色似乎永远都在服丧的Dr.Wells，这个Dr. Wells出拳简洁有力，眼底不再有阴霾。

Hartley终于在Dr. Wells对面的沙发坐下，开口说道：“Harrison，你过得怎么样？你看起来似乎被照料的很好。”

Dr.Wells冷笑一声：“我的工作并不同意。不过还要多谢你，Mr. Rathaway，我很久没有睡过那么沉的一觉。”

Hartley不以为意：“我不知道你是怎么做到的，那具给警察局的尸体的确是有你的DNA。你变了很多，甚至……不太像我认识的那个Harrison，所以我昨晚拿了你的头发又检验了一遍才敢相信你还活着。我……很高兴你还活着。”Hartley诚恳的说道，他的笑容还带着一丝孩子气的羞涩。

“因为我活着，你就可以折磨我？囚禁我？而你为此高兴？”

“不。”Hartley直视Dr. Wells的双眼：“我曾经的确想要报复你，但是现在，我只是没想好怎么安置你。”

Dr. Wells不耐烦地挥了挥手说道：“那就让我回去，我有工作要做，很重要的工作。”

“和Barry Allen相关的工作？”Hartley的嘴角轻微地抿了抿，Hartley把Dr. Wells的笔记推到他面前，“我看了看，你什么时候开始做了生物方面的研究，这个RNA反应模型的边界条件我给你修改了一下，这是什么？”

Dr. Wells抓起笔记，扫了一眼，神色柔和了很多，他拾起笔在Hartley手写字体间又加了一行附注。整个过程中Hartley都非常耐心，并未出声打扰。

Dr. Wells放下笔，靠上沙发，长长吐出一口气，语气不再严峻：“听着，Mr. Rathaway，我身上发生的事情，不是你可以理解的，把我关在这里是一个错误。。。”

“那就说出来让我听听，Harrison。”Hartley打断Dr. Well的话，他上身倾向Dr. Wells，观察着Dr Wells每一丝表情变化，“别人都说我很聪明，你也说过我是你见过的最聪明的人。Harrison我在听。”

Dr. Wells叹了一口气，取下眼镜，吹了吹上面并不存在的灰尘，重新戴上眼镜，“你相信多重宇宙吗？”他简单地解释了多重宇宙，他的身份，他来到这个地球的目的是为了从Zoom手上拯救他的女儿。他甚至简单地解释了Eobard和Barry的关系， Hartley甚至不认识真正的Dr.Wells，他所认识的是Eobard。

“你是说你来自另外一个宇宙。”Hartley靠回沙发上，仰头抬手用手腕遮住眼睛，嘴角扯出一丝弧度：“那么Barry Allen和这一切有什么关系？”

“我需要他的速度，只有他才可以和另外一个超速者Zoom抗衡。”

“你是说，即使你来自另外一个宇宙，Barry Allen还是对你很重要？”Dr. Wells看不见Hartley藏在手背后的眼睛，却看见一行泪水，从Hartley脸上滑过，滴落在他的衬衫上。“Harrison, 你从来都是这样，眼里只看得到Barry Allen。”

Dr. Wells嗖地坐直身体，紧紧地抿着嘴不予回应。

Hartley紧紧地咬着下唇，以防自己尖叫出声，他的声音略带颤抖，语速缓慢：“你很早以前就只看着他，哦，我知道的，你在他的住处安装了摄像机。你一直看着他。”

Hartley可以说六种语言，只要他想，他可以把任何一种语言都说的很美，可他从未发现自己能把英语说得如此优美又绝望：“当你和我一起，你的笑从未到达眼底，你的真诚从未发自内心，我对你而言，不过是一个小卒，服务于马前，随时可抛弃。你最终的目的地，永远是Barry Allen！”

Hartley放弃遮掩，垂下遮住双眼的手腕，站起身走到Dr. Wells面前，俯下身对Dr. Wells吼道：“你真是操蛋的难以置信！你的眼睛，你的眼睛……这次是那么真诚，我还以为这次你终于对我说了实话。结果竟然是一个更加荒唐的谎言！”

他湛蓝色的瞳孔像是阴沉的大海满含狂暴的情绪，他的眼里满是泪光，每一滴泪都像是一把锋利的利剑，带着恨意戳向Dr. Wells的双眼。  
Dr. Wells抬头正视Hartley的目光，毫无躲避闪躲之意，目光坦荡：“你想要什么， Mr. Rathaway？你所崇拜所憎恨的那个人从来都不是我，那个人已经消失。”

“停！停下来！”Hartley一把抹去脸上的眼泪，走到沙发另外一面，隔着空气用手指着Dr. Wells歇斯底里的大叫：“你不能再操纵我！我不许你再操控我！”

“Mr. Rathaway，我不了解你，我也不会说你想听的话。但我有很重要的工作要做，我女儿命悬于此。你如果想要折磨我，我毫无异议，为了避免浪费大家的时间，你可以现在马上开始。但是请务必放我回去做我该做的工作。”

“你不会想要我这么做的Harrison。”Hartley立在原地，转头瞪着他，面上露出一个扭曲的微笑：“我所能够做到的不仅仅是催眠，我能说六种语言，我能演奏至少三种乐器，而你不会想要听我吹笛子。”

当Hartley吹响笛子的时候，Dr. Wells甚至没有听见音乐，他坐在沙发上，感觉到一股喜悦的电流穿过他的耳朵。Dr. Wells看见Hartley嘴唇轻微地振动，而那股喜悦也在轻微的起伏，他终于明白Hartley的能力在于声音。

声音本身就包含震动能量，当Hartley弹奏钢琴的时候，他并未使用能力，但他确是因为他的能力比任何人都知道如何催眠他人，他利用这个优势改编出有催眠作用的曲子。当他用言语发出特殊声音的时候，他能使对方的大脑产生幻象，甚至是严重失眠时的症状，借此分离大脑对身体的控制权，得以控制对方的行为。而现在，他利用笛子乐音中包含的能量，对自己的大脑施加影响。Dr.Wells的大脑此刻正在响应他的乐音，释放出能够产生喜悦的多巴胺。

喜悦或许是人最美好的情绪， Dr. Wells也知道那将会是最危险的情绪之一，人体本身自有一套平衡的奖赏系统，打破这套平衡的只有各种各样的毒品，一旦得到更高浓度的喜悦，他们就无法被平常可得的喜悦给打动，最后依赖药物成瘾，成为废人。而依赖Hartley的笛音则是最可怕的毒瘾。

Dr. Wells额上滴出一滴冷汗，他强迫自己去回忆Tess死亡时，巨大的伤痛，他强迫自己专注在研究项目时，四顾茫然，心生绝望的处境。可是他的回忆总是不由自主地被联系到他拿到奖杯时的喜悦，灯光洒在他身上，他独自站在领奖台上，四周一片寂静，他站在科学荣誉的最高峰，他接过奖杯时，感觉手上握着整个地球。整个人类都为他欢呼。

“不。那不是真的。”他对自己说，“那都是暂时的。”

他强迫自己去想，一次又一次在实验室的不眠之夜，一次又一次摔碎桌上的电话。他强迫自己回忆，独自入睡前辗转反复，看着满天的星光心中空空荡荡迷茫不知所终。他强迫自己去计算，因成就所得的欢乐究竟有多少时日，而麻木冷漠绝望的日子究竟又有多少时日。

他听到了一个叹息，Hartley不知什么时候停下了笛音，语带怜悯： “Harrison，你生命中的欢乐一定很少，即使是在我给你的喜悦中也伴随着哀痛。” 此刻Hartley神情略有些疲惫，显然这对他的负担也非常重。

Dr. Wells长长松了一口气，他这才发觉他肺部疼的要炸裂，他似乎是一直都屏住呼吸，以致几乎窒息。他靠在沙发上，除了呼吸，他不能指挥自己的身体做出任何反应。他甚至不能抬手擦去额头上的汗水。

“Harrison你不能一直抵制我。”Hartley走过来，轻柔地将处于脱力状态的Dr. Wells放倒在沙发上，让他的身体处在一个更为舒适一些的姿势。Hartley俯身低头，语气温柔：“你越是抵制，而这份情绪爆发起来的后果就越可怕。放弃吧Harrison。你只要接受，就能感受到纯粹的快乐。没有人能够抵挡快乐。”

Dr. Wells睁着眼睛看着Hartley，他并未说话，但是他的神情已经表明了态度——他绝不会屈服。

“你知道你终将放弃抵抗，又何必浪费力气。”Hartley叹息一声，“Oh mi Jesu, dimitte nobis debita nostra, libera nos ab igne inferni. （吾主耶稣，请宽恕我的罪过，救我于永火之中。）”

Dr.Wells用拉丁语回应：“Et ne nos inducas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo。请让我远离诱惑，使我远离恶魔。”

Hartley 露出一个甜蜜的微笑：“噢，Harrison你不知道我有多想念过去的那些日子。而和你在一起，总是让我感觉欣喜和痛苦并存。”说完他在沙发对面坐下，再次拿起长笛。

他不知道笛音响了多久，也许真如Hartley所说，他生命中的快乐寥寥可数。他想起Tess，那些和Tess在一起生活所感觉到的温暖，可下一刻他又被失去Tess时巨大的伤痛所笼罩。那些快乐加起来并不能抹去失去的痛苦，反而因为那些快乐的回忆而让痛苦更加深刻，让他更加悲痛地意识到自己失去了什么。他想起Jesse，他想起她在一个阳光灿烂的下午第一次学会走路，迫不及待地向他跑来，他抱住Jesse将她举起来，下一秒听见Jesse手机因为无人接听而转接到语音信箱中的留言，她是他的快乐之源，可是一想到那破碎的手机屏幕，他的心就就被刀捅出无数孔洞。每一次快乐的回忆，都以失去的痛苦为终结。

而工作，他并不是为了成就那点微末的狂喜而醉心工作。他只是希望，自己的存在有一丝意义。这些苦痛都有意义，他必须这么想，才能在那一天到来时闭上眼睛安眠。

越来越多的情绪涌进他的大脑，他的意识脱离了现实，完全失去控制，悲伤，愤怒，挫败，绝望，他疲惫而麻木地安置这些过载的情绪，心里浮现不祥的念头，如果哪一天是今天，他也必须接受。

他没有听见，笛声已经停止。 Cisco举着一根能够中和所有的音波的手杖挡在Dr. Wells面前，Joe举着手枪警告Hartley放下手中的长笛。

Hartley满脸是泪水，脱力地跪倒在地，长笛在手中无力地垂下。一道闪电冲上去将Hartley摁倒在地，一瞬之间，不知道朝Hartley挥出多少拳。Joe收回枪，急忙跑上前准备把Barry拉开。

“Cisco，Cisco， Harry情况不是很好。他失去对外界刺激的反应。”Caitlin用手电筒照射着Dr. Wells的瞳孔，惊悚地发现瞳孔并没有因为光线而收缩。Barry放开Hartley冲向Caitlin，去查看Dr.Wells的状态。

Hartley侧身吐出一口血，说道：“那是因为他的大脑情绪过载，关闭了和身体的链接。如果不关闭他的大脑的话，他就会因为大脑中各种浓度爆表的化学物质而成为植物人。”

“Rathaway你对他干了什么？！”Barry还想再冲上去，表情狰狞，却被Joe用力抱住，Barry愤怒地扭动，他过于愤怒以至于忘记用神速力逃脱Joe的控制，Barry一边试图挣脱Joe的手臂，一边朝Hartley大吼：“他不是你认识的那个Harrison Wells， 那个Harrison Wells已经死了！这个Harris比你认识的那个要好一万倍！”

“你不应该抵抗的，Harrison。”Hartley躺在地上，徒劳的擦去眼中的泪水，仍然泪流不止，喃喃自语，“你本来只要接受，只要接受，就能得到最为纯粹的快乐。我只想让你知道我的感觉……”

“想些办法！Rathaway！”Caitlin走到Hartley身边，将手放在他肩膀上轻柔地说道，“你造成了这个，你也一定知道怎么怎么关闭。”

“我试过了！！Snow。”Hartley从地上猛地坐直，抹了一把眼泪，狼狈地吼道：“你们来之前，我一直在想要引导他的情绪回归正常，可是他关闭了和身体的链接。我无能为力，我从来就没有打算伤害他！”

Barry转向Cisco， 他捧着Cisco的脸，绝望而急切地说道：“Cisco你试试看，你能感觉到震波，现在虽然Harris的大脑已经切断了联系，但是他的大脑应该还在因为Hartley笛声中的声波产生震动，你试试看能不能停下来。停下Harris的大脑。”

Cisco集中精神，Caitlin甚至听从Hartley的意见，给Cisco扎了一针肾上腺素，这次Cisco终于能感觉到空气中那细微的振幅。Dr. Wells的大脑正在疯狂的分泌各种信息素，狂乱的情绪像是潮水在Dr. Wells的大脑中反复冲刷。他跪在地上，轻轻将双手放在Dr. Wells头骨两侧，过了一会，他感觉到微弱的振幅从指间传来。有太多的信息，但他不知道如何筛选。

Cisco闭着眼，他听见Hartley的声音从另外一边传来：“Ramon，你要集中精神，你需要找的是边缘系统，那是人体产生情绪的地方，那是源头。你要找到源头，而不是结果。”  
“一旦你关闭错误的地方，可能会造成脑损伤。”Hartley似乎是读出他抵触的情绪，“相信我，我不想要Harrison死。否则我不会和你分享如何控制他人的经验。你要找到边缘系统，分离边缘系统的振幅，让它安静下来。”

在Cisco第三次尝试时，边缘系统上狂乱闪烁的闪电终于完全安静下来。

又过了十几分钟之后，Dr. Wells瞳孔终于恢复收缩反应。

众人都松了一口气。


	9. Am I still your guy

“Hartley, 为了赢得这场赛局，你必须狠心，即使是牺牲你最强大的棋子。”Hartley坐在孤独的管道监狱中，回忆起刚开始和Harrison下棋时，Harrison点评上一场赛局：“你的心太软。但是你要知道，棋盘上的棋子本来就是被摆弄的玩具，Hartley。”

这是另外一场赛局吗？Hartley不太确定，而这次Harrison的牺牲棋子就是Harrison自己吗？为了得到他的信任？

但是那个人，所作所为离他所知的Harrison相差甚远。其他人也非常肯定那不是Harrison。一切的一切都指向一个事实，那个男人，有可能也许并不是他所认识的Harrison。

但此刻他脑子里唯一萦绕的念头就是，Harrison究竟怎么样了？他恢复了吗？他有没有任何心理阴影。

他听见管道大门被打开的声音，他的房间开始移动，他抬头看向玻璃窗外，哪里站着Harrison。

Hartley站起身来，扑向玻璃窗，“Harrison，你感觉怎么样？”

“我会没事。”Dr. Wells冷淡地回答。 他抬头看向监视器，说道：“Mr. Ramon，打开门。”  
Hartley万分疑惑，他面前的玻璃门没有移动半分。

“Mr. Ramon!”Dr. Wells压低声音，声音变得有几分危险：“我们已经讨论过了，不要让我说第三遍。”

玻璃墙缓缓向上移动，似乎是为了表示Cisco心中的不满，上升到三分之一的时候停下，留下一个可供Hartley爬出来的高度。

Hartley和Dr. Wells等了一会，玻璃墙纹丝不动。

Hartley叹了一口气，嘴角却忍不住露出一个笑容：“我猜Mr. Ramon的观点非常明确，”

Dr. Wells对Hartley点点头，留下一句：“跟我来。”调转鞋跟向管道外面走去。

Hartley迅速爬出玻璃墙，快步跟上Dr. Wells的脚步，他打量着Dr. Wells，看见他穿着一件深蓝色粗毛线上衣，深色牛仔裤，看起来气色还不错。

“Harrison，我很抱歉。”Hartley跟在他身后，真心实意的道歉。

Dr.Wells面无表情地回头瞥了他一眼，回答冷漠而简略：“事已发生，于事无补，我的原谅只不过是让你觉得好过一些，但是我不打算让你好过，Mr Rathaway。”

“那也是我应得的，我没有意见。”

“很好。”Dr. Wells平静地走进一个房间，坐在电脑旁边，示意Hartley坐在另外一张椅子上。

“这是什么？”Hartley看着屏幕上的电脑程序，Dr. Wells给他展示了不同的代码，和已经建立好的模型，以及目前的进度。

“你之前问我那个RNA的边界条件是做什么用途，我现在告诉你，它是这个模型的一部分。我整合了这个运算程序，运算核心代码目前没有任何问题，但是模型本身非常不稳定。”Dr. Wells摘下眼镜，冷淡的脸上露出一丝烦躁以及疲惫，“在你绑架我之前，我一直在试图运行这个模型，这个模型非常重要，非常重要。”

Hartley好奇地凑近电脑，他先是大概地看了一下框架，又挑选了几个小块，仔细查看，他时而疑惑不解，时而展开眉头，Dr. Wells观察了Hartley一会，便打开另外一个屏幕，继续工作。

Hartley盯着屏幕至少看了半个小时，他才意犹未尽地转头看向Dr. Wells，满脸震惊：“哇， Harrison这个设想太惊人了。 这是一个划时代的想法……”Hartley看了一眼角落的摄像头，欲言又止，Dr. Wells按下了案头的一个按钮，说道：“我屏蔽了他们。这里只有我们两个人。”

“如果我的想法没有错的话，这个模型是模拟把一个普通人改造成闪电侠的过程，计算可能性，以及其他可能的后果？你想要在RNA层面着手，通过储存更多的能量，改写ATP水解过程，为高速移动提供能量与动力。”Hartley抬眼看向Dr. Wells，看到Dr. Wells露出一个满意的笑容。 Dr. Wells轻轻地点头，放下手中钢笔，“Mr. Rathaway，你的确有我见过的最聪明的大脑。我希望你能和我一起工作。 ”

“什么？”Hartley脑中一片空白，他感觉被需要，可在感觉被需要的同时，他感觉被利用。这个人看起来并不像是Harrison，可是他们都想要利用他。

Dr. Wells看到他脸上的防备，有些疑惑，并没有继续开口。

“为什么？”Hartley缓了一会口干舌燥的发问，他听见自己的心脏传出巨大的抨击声，像是万马奔腾的战场，相比起来，Dr.Wells的心跳平静而缓慢，仿佛他说出的只是寻常一句邀请。

这一切都是Harrison的苦肉计吗？他问自己。  
他又成了棋盘上的棋子了吗？

“因为，这个项目很重要，因为，我信任的人没有这个能力来帮助我，而能够帮助我的人，我并不信任他。你有能力，我也信任你能做好你的工作。”Dr. Wells的心跳一如既往的平静，眼底毫无阴霾，他的真诚发自内心，他取下眼镜，直视Hartley：“我需要你的能力。同时这也是一个好项目，我觉得你可能会喜欢。但是你如果没有兴趣，你可以离开。我知道你帮助Ramon救了我，所以你不会再袭击我，既然如此把你留在监狱里面便毫无意义，你在外面能对社会有更大的贡献。”

Hartley非常疑惑，这不是Harrison一贯的风格。他仍然不知道自己是否能信任这个自称不是他认识的那个Harrison却和他长得一模一样并有完全相同DNA的人。

“我，还是你的自己人吗（Am I still your guy）？”他看着Dr. Wells，满含期待地问出这句话，他必须要为自己问出这句话，Hartley强忍着自己的眼泪，不哽咽出声，心怀最后的希望。

“不。 Mr.Rathaway。”面前的这个Dr. Wells冷酷地回答，他的声音冷静专横的打断了Hartley的幻象：“你不需做什么来证明你自己，你完全属于你自己。你记忆中的那个人已经消失，我很抱歉，但是你必须放下他。尽管我需要你，但是我不会为你制造一个谎言，或者一个幻像。我的目的非常明确，你有巨大的天赋与潜能，我希望利用那点去拯救我的女儿。作为回报，我可以提供给你的是一个机会，一个可能性。和我一起工作，你可能会发现你还未察觉的潜力，你或许能到达你永远不曾想到的国度，或许你能通过工作找到真正的自己。但是也许你不会。你如果决定要放手离开，我也不会阻止你。这是现在我能给你的，一个有无限潜力的选择，但是！ ”

Harley听到突然而来的转折，心脏不由自主地漏了一拍。

Dr.Wells脸上的表情变得更加严肃冷峻，他的眼神几乎可以用严厉来形容，他凝视着Hartley片刻，重新开口：“但是，你必须要放下过往，才能来这里工作。因为你只有放下过往才能看清自己。当你准备好了以后，你知道怎么找到我。”

这番话听起来极端的冷酷以及没心没肺，但奇怪的是，Hartley在这里找到了一丝解脱。这不是他的Harrison Wells。他感觉如释重负，虽然他有些失望，至少他不必再担心。他不再担心他会让那个他一直仰望的的人失望，他不再担心不够好，因为面前这个的男人，对他没有任何要求，也没有任何慈悲，同样也不关心他。

他们只是简单地工作关系，为了同一个目标努力。

Hartley 紧紧闭了闭眼，将复杂的情绪压制下去，站起身，准备告别。Dr. Wells见他明白了自己的意思，微微点头。此刻一道红色的闪电闯入房间，仇恨地瞪着Hartley，喉咙中发出低沉的咆哮：“Rathaway你怎么还敢出现在这里？你好大的胆子……”

“是我让他出来的，Barry。”Dr. Wells戴上眼镜，漠然地打断Barry的恐吓，他转脸平静地对Hartley说道：“你可以离开了，我建议你最好搬家。”

Hartley看了Barry一眼，忍不住笑出声，他的态度更加激怒了Barry，Dr. Wells抢在事情更加恶化之前，制止Barry的行为，“Barry我很好，Mr. Rathaway也不会对我们造成威胁，Barry请你过来。”

Barry想到他闯进Hartley公寓的时候，他看见Dr. Wells面色苍白地躺在沙发上，一动不动，Dr. Wells全身都被冷汗浸湿，像是刚从游泳池中打捞出来的一具死尸。

他记起他摸向Dr. Wells的鼻尖的时候，感觉不到任何呼吸，他想起他俯下身去听心跳，只听见断断续续，若有若无的心跳，仿佛随时都会停止。

Harris此刻高高昂着头，面色红润，一副精力充沛的模样。

可Barry永远都记得Harris曾经那么脆弱的躺在沙发上，生死悬于一线，Barry从未感觉自己是那么无力。

Barry局促不安地坐在Hartley曾经坐过的那张椅子上，等到Hartley从房间离开之后，Dr. Wells才转头对Barry说道：“Barry， 我要你向我保证，你不会去找Mr. Rathaway麻烦。”

“啥？为什么？”Barry不假思索地反驳道，震惊地盯着Dr. Wells不敢相信自己耳朵。

Dr. Wells叹了一口气，摘下眼镜，面露疲倦：“因为我需要他的帮助。他是少数几个能够帮我的人。在我被他绑架之前，我几乎快被这个项目逼疯了。我的精神状态……你们可能也察觉到，不算特别理想。”

Dr. Wells用双手盖住脸，用力揉了揉脸：“即使我和工作的关系不是特别健康。我也很少会这么低落。Mr. Rathaway看了我在他那里写下的笔记，提出了一些具有关键性质的改进，让这个项目意外地出现了转机，他很聪明，我需要他。”

“你知道Harris，”Barry认真听完Dr. Wells的话，他不再愤怒，也不再震惊。Barry面无表情，嘴唇抿成一条白线，压抑着自己的情绪伪装平静地说：“有时候，即使我帮不上忙，我还是很关心你，我还是会担心你。可是，现在看起来我的这些情绪都是多余的。”

说完Barry化成一道红色闪电消失在门后。

“Barry!”Dr.Wells叫到，没有得到任何回应。他用手捂住脸，长叹一声，他一动不动地静坐了4到5分钟后，看到Eobard走到他面前，抱着双肘，语调欢快：“你应该让我帮你，Dr. Wells，我可比Hartley好用多了。”

“可我不信任你。”Dr. Wells说道，动手恢复了摄像头。

Cisco马上传来一条语音：“Harry, 发生了什么事？Barry刚刚冲出实验室，也不回应我们。Barry很担心你，他不太能接受是他亲手把你交给了Hartley这个事实。”

“我知道。”Dr.Wells打开麦克风，倾身回复Cisco.

“你不知道，Harry，你没有看到Barry当时的表情，Barry突然变成一个愤怒极具攻击性的陌生人，他吓得我全身发抖。”

说完Cisco发过来一段安全录像视频。Dr. Wells点开看完以后，神情略有触动，说道：“我会和Barry好好谈谈，谢谢你， Cisco。”

_____________________________________________________  
好了Hartley戏份暂时就到这里，我要多开始写些博士和Barry的互动了。博士的项目没有Hartley也是能转的，花更多点时间博士也能想明白。但是博士之前的心理压力太大了，比以往焦躁。


	10. Felicity in town

现在

Dr. Wells躺在休息室的床上，蜷缩在黑暗中忍受着骨头深处传来麻痒疼痛。无法抑制的生理性眼泪在脸上缓慢流过，满头冷汗。 Eobard站在一旁抱着双肘，面带担忧：“Dr. Wells我警告过你可能的副作用。”

“你那些Bla bla我都知道。”Dr. Wells咬牙支持着自己的神志清醒：“和我说说话，我请求你Eobard。”

Eobard摊开双手：“我很乐意，Dr. Wells，有兴趣和我下一盘棋吗？”

“暂时不。”Dr. Wells躺在床上：“恐怕现在我站不起来。你从来都没有……告诉我，你为什么那么憎恨闪电侠，你为什么那么痛恨那个未来的Barry。”

Eobard沉默，Dr. Wells在疼痛之余不忘扯出一个冷笑，语气尖刻：“算了吧，Eobard你从来都不是一个羞怯的人，有什么是你不能说的？我知道你曾经崇拜他，又是什么转化了你？”

Eobard微微眯着眼睛，试图找到Dr. Wells的目的，Dr. Wells立即明白这个问题的回答非常重要，他催促道：“别这样，我有权利知道我的付出都换来了什么。”

“好吧。”Eobard走到Dr. Wells床边坐下，低头看着他，Dr. Wells仰头谨慎地盯着Eobard的神色，解读他的每一分意图，当他集中精神的时候，身体的不适变得模糊而遥远，Eobard终于开口说道：“Barry，我是说将来的Barry， 愤怒而冷血，他是一个老谋深算冷酷的恶棍。哦，我并不是说他行恶，他只是为了大局披着为善的皮不折手段，他是英雄里面你能想象到的最接近怪物的那个英雄。除了我，没有人能阻止他。”

36个小时前。

Barry Allen最近一个礼拜有点魂不守舍。其实他老这样，上班的时候神游，Singh队长对此已经习以为常，只要他该交的报告不要晚太久。

在实验室来看，闪电侠最近有点躲着Dr. Wells他出现和消失极其迅速，不到必要绝不交流。

实验室今天迎来了一位不速之客，来自星城的Felicity Smoke。Caitlin踩着白色高跟鞋热情地走上前给了她一个拥抱，Felicity盯着Caitlin的左腿，面色有些古怪，但仍然轻轻抱住Caitlin.

“什么风把你吹来了？”Cisco将座椅旋转180面对Felicity挤眉弄眼：“我听说你是Palmer企业的CEO了，恭喜恭喜。”

“谢谢。 ”Felicity避开了Caitlin的视线，笑容有些勉强：“我带来了两份DNA样本希望Barry能帮我检测一下。”

她拿出一个透明文件夹，里面包含一份样本是血液，一份样本是一根金棕色的短发。

“噢，那是什么？”一道红色闪电出现在Felicity身边，Barry伸手拿起文件夹，好奇地看了一下。 

“星城出现了一个似乎是转化人的大盗，她用手中喷出的冷气建立了一堵冰墙，从Oliver手下逃跑。但是Oliver射中了她的腿，留下了这些血液。”

“像是一个女版的寒冷队长。”Catilin说道。

“Mrs Freeze（急冻小姐）？”Cisco说道：“这名字难听爆了。”

“她得手了吗？”Barry问道，看见Felicity点头之后，又问：“她偷走了什么？”

“她偷走了已经激活的五公斤武器纯度的钚-238。”

“什么？？！！！”实验室三个人同时叫起来，一般的核电站都使用铀元素。一公斤低纯度铀通过裂变反应可产生相当于3000吨煤才能产生的能量。武器级高纯度的铀极为危险，因为达到临界重量或者临界体积之后，他们能够连续产生自发裂变，相当于是一个行走的放射中心。而钚则是一种比铀更加危险的元素，钚的裂变能量更高，临界重量只需10公斤，更加不稳定，自发裂变率更高，一般是核武器的核心材料。历史上有好几起严重的核事故都和钚-238有关。

“等等，你是说，有人偷走了可产生大规模辐射事故的一半重量的钚？”Cisco站起来，“千万告诉我，哪不是从Palmer企业偷走的。”

“那个……可能……恰好Palmer正在考虑用钚来给A.T.O.M提供能源……”

“Felicity，你在想什么？”Barry走近Felicity低声在她耳边说。“储存这些原料是极为危险，极不明智的，而且还是已经激活的？？？！！”

“我需要你帮我。”Felicity回以同样细微的声音，“我们已经缩小嫌疑人的范围，所以我需要你帮我做这份检查。”Felicity伸手按在Barry拿着文件的手上，极为认真地说道：“答应我Barry，你会亲自做这份检测，你不会让任何人碰到这份样品，这很重要。”

Felicity又强调一次：“任何人，答应我。”

“哦，我答应你。”Barry疑惑地答应了她的要求：“hey这又不是什么大事，干嘛那么严肃。”  
“很好，谢谢大伙，这是你们欠我的。”Felicity欢快地招了招手，离开之前还对Barry做了一个打电话的手势，Barry莫名其妙，点点头，反问实验室其他成员：“我们欠她什么了？”

众人耸肩，表示不解。

“Barry你对‘不是什么大事’的定义还真是和平常人不太一样。”Dr. Wells从门口走过来，“那么多钚-238落在有心人手里可以制造一个核弹。”

“那个……我先去实验室了，化验Felicity要求的样品。”Barry扬扬手上的文件，转脸向Dr. Wells打了个招呼：“Hello，Dr. Wells， 拜拜。”

一道闪电从实验室消失。Caitlin镇定地习以为常地整理被风吹乱的头发。

Cisco旋转座位面对Dr. Wells，挑起眉毛，举起双手露出指责的表情“Harry你说过你会和他谈谈的。”

“他不愿意和我谈，可不是我的问题。”Dr. Wells捧着一罐可乐，耸耸肩满脸无辜：“你看，我都已经特意跑上来了。”

“Yeah，难得您纡尊降贵光临主控室，鄙人感激不尽。还有，见面第一句话就是讽刺可不是好好谈谈的开端。”

“我只是说出了事实，我的确很好奇Mr Allen对大事的定义，你想知道我一般是怎么讽刺人的吗， Mr Ramon？”

Cisco放弃似得将座位转回屏幕：“你真是难以置信的操蛋，不，我对你真正的的讽刺没兴趣。我一想到有人带着五公斤核弹原料在外面走来走去，我就坐立不安。”

“最近你心情很好， Dr.Wells。”Caitlin走近Dr. Wells轻声说道：“我还担心你会因为之前的事情产生心理阴影。你有没有失眠，健忘的症状？”

“谢谢关心，Dr. Snow。”Dr. Wells回复道：“我睡得很好，如你所见，我现在的精神状态比原来好多了。感谢我手上的项目终于有进展，两三天之内就能出结果。我从未感觉这么好过。”

Dr. Wells在Cisco身边拉过一张椅子，“我来帮你追寻钚238的下落。介于我用STAR Lab的名义插队占用了Palmer企业以及Queen联合企业的超级电脑近一个礼拜的资源，这是少数我能为Miss Smoak做的事。”

“噢，原来是你，Harry你干了什么？”Cisco哀嚎出声，“我真希望不会收到一笔大帐单。”

“别担心。”Dr. Wells一边敲击键盘，一面回答，信心十足的样子：“我已经放出消息，我要把我手上这个项目的核心运算源代码卖出去，Stagg工业，Palmer科技，Kord工业都非常有兴趣，钱不是问题。

Dr. Wells工作了一会看见Cisco的目光仍然放在他身上，一脸见了鬼的表情，便转过身抬眉问道：“有事？”

Cisco想了片刻，用笔指着Dr. Wells问道：“为什么Palme科技会对你的代码有兴趣？Felicity是编程界的女王。”

“因为我手上的STAR Lab在人工智能以及遗传基因范围处于顶尖地位？因为我拿到博士头衔的科目是量子计算机，计算机科学以及量子物理都恰好是我的专长？”Dr. Wells转身面对屏幕：“这都不重要，现在让我们专心对付这个偷了钚元素的小偷身上，Shall We?”

Barry不太明白发生了什么事。

他将所有的试验参数设置好，打算在午饭时间去附近的咖啡店买份三明治。在排队的时候，他被人从后面拍了拍肩膀。

他转头，看见Caitlin站在他身后，一脸欣喜的说：“Hi Barry真是好久不见。”

“啊，好久……不见，我猜？”Barry抬手打了个招呼，心想，过了三个小时也算是好久不见吧。

“最近怎么样？”

“还是老样子，你知道的。”Barry弱弱地说，觉得这些对话简直莫名其妙。

“我很抱歉我没帮上忙。”Caitlin上前一步，紧紧地抱住Barry，将头埋在他肩头，哽咽着小声说道：“我当时自己也一团乱。我还以为你找到那个杀害了你母亲，陷害了你父亲的凶手，你就会放心了，可我没想到你会把自己搭进铁山监狱。我本来想去看你，但是我自己……你可能已经知道Ronnie死了……”

Caitlin的身体非常冰冷，Barry感觉抱住自己的像是一个冰雕，身体的暖意正被源源不绝地抽离，他忍不住打了个寒颤，Caitlin察觉立即放开了他，擦干眼泪说道：“不好意思，Barry我不该拥抱你。”

“Hey Caitlin你还好吗？”Barry拿出手帕，递给她。

“不太好。”Caitlin用手帕擦了擦脸：“但是我经历过更糟糕的事。但是既然我们都在这里，就要向前看。”

“Ronnie的事情我很抱歉，Caitlin。”Barry真心实意的说道：“真的，我非常抱歉。”

“那和你没关系Barry，我会找到那些人，让他们付出代价。 ”Caitlin迅速抹干眼泪：“我很高兴你从哪里出来了，他死一万遍都是活该，那不是你的错。我处理好我自己的事情会再来找你，你住在这附近是吗？”

“是的。”Barry点头，Caitlin将手帕塞进大衣口袋，走上前依附在他侧颊轻轻一吻，轻柔地说道：“真的很高兴再见到你，Barry，我会还你手帕的，再见，。 ”

Barry在原地呆成一尊雕像。直到后面那个人推了推他，说道：“嗨，小子，她已经走了，想追就去追啊。”他才回过神来。

后面那个中年男人对他挤眉弄眼：“很明显啊，她男朋友挂了，她还对你余情未了。你只要加把劲就可以把她追回来。”

“什么？我和Caitlin？”Barry后知后觉地反驳：“那不可能，我有女朋友了。”

“那真可惜。”后面那个中年男人喃喃自语，Barry快步赶上前面的空位，觉得今天发生的事情都超诡异。


	11. A slow, cold death for you

Chapt. 11

29个小时前

“嗯。Felicity那两份样品是吻合的，是一个人。”Barry一手抓着电话，一手捧着两杯咖啡，一边朝警察局大门走去，他笨拙地撞到了几个路人，连忙出声道歉，还好咖啡没有洒出来。Patty还没有到，少见的他早到了。

“实验室最近有没有发生什么奇怪的事？”Felicity在另外一头问。

“没有啊，都还挺正常。为什么那么问。”Barry把咖啡放到一旁的石狮子上，拿起一杯喝了一口。“貌似我们实验室的防火墙升级了，那是你干的么？”

“Yay，我恰好知道那个，我试图黑进你们实验室，失败了。”

“啥？”Barry刚入口的咖啡一口全喷到石狮子上，他的脸因为咳嗽而发红：“你说什么？你为什么要黑我们实验室？”

“因为，你们实验室向Palmer科技提交了一份申请使用超级电脑的申请表。这份申请表副本还发到了我私人邮箱，请求我使用CEO的权限插队。老天，使用超级电脑的排表都排到明年六月了。”

“同时你们实验室放出了风声要卖一份结合了遗传基因学，刚体力学，流体力学和统计学的模拟平台的核心运算法则代码，老天，你知道有多少公司在做这个吗？同时放出来的还有一些示范例子，可供参考，那些示范例子的运算结果精确程度高的吓人。就像是作弊一样的精确！太惊人了，虽然目前还没有用户界面，但是那不是一个问题，请人做用户界面很便宜的，也许你们也愿意做一个用户界面?对不起跑题了，那个风声加上你们实验室提交得这个数据运算申请，我就想到那个数据包很有可能就是用这个核心代码算的一个项目啊。于是我就有点好奇，想要打开数据包来看，可是那个数据包是分散的，我看不了。”

Felicity一口气说了好长一段话，最后才说到重点：“Palmer内部打算买这个代码，我就真的只是有一点点好奇嘛，我想也许，如果我黑进你们实验室也可以看到这个代码嘛，然后发现我黑不进去！你们实验室请了什么高人？我原来黑进去只要3分钟！”

Barry被最后一句给气笑了：“Felicity原来你曾经反复黑过我们实验室！”

“请不要生我气Barry， 千万不要生气，我只是好奇嘛。看在我原来还给你们升级过防火墙的份，这次我也让你们插队的份上，别生我气。不过为什么你对这个一无所知？我以为你是STAR Lab的所有人？小子你这次发达了，这个代码很值钱，很值钱，给我们一个友情价吧，啊不，看在我给你们插队的情况下，优先卖给我们吧！还有写这个的领队大神，请麻烦一定将我引荐给他。”

“。。。”今天一天过得太魔幻了，首先是Dr. Wells破天荒地跑到主控室，自己家的实验室出了一个那么大的项目，作为所有者竟然完全不知道。 但是有能力做的出让Felicity也称赞的项目，除了Dr. Wells不做第二人想。这也许是为什么自己一无所知，因为这一个礼拜他一直在躲着Dr. Wells。“我去问问，看哪位大神愿不愿意见人，有些不方便。”Barry低头踢着路上的小石头。

“或许你能给我他的私人电子邮箱？他发申请的那个邮箱我已经写了好几封信了，除了那份感谢信，就毫无音讯。Garrison 他的名字是Garrison Slate对吗?”

“我会向他转达你的问候。我要走了。”Barry看见Patty从警局大门中走出来，急忙挂掉电话，拿着Patty的拿铁迎上Patty，满面笑容：“Hi Patty今天过得怎么样？”

两个人交换了一个略带咖啡香味的亲吻。

“我定了52街哪家意大利菜。希望你喜欢。”两个人捧着咖啡朝餐馆走去。

“哦，Lazzolli？太棒了，我超喜欢他们家的披萨，今晚是平安夜一定很难订，花了你不少功夫吧？”

“但很值得，他们家的莫萨里拉真的是超赞的，融化在千层面上面真是太美了。”

当两个人在抱着对美好的晚餐的幻想的时候，正当Barry认为今天魔幻的一天不能够变得更加魔幻，能正常收尾的时候，两个人的电话同时响了。

是Cisco:“Barry，有人抢劫博物馆。因为现在是下班高峰期，又是平安夜，警察被卡在交通上了。”

“工作。”两人放下电话，都在对方的眼里看到了无奈以及惋惜。“我真的是超期待今天的晚饭的。”

“需要我送你一程吗？”虽然彼此都知道对方要去干什么，但是此刻还是有些尴尬。

“Joe和其他队友在警察局等我，我去和他们汇合。”

Barry无奈地摊手，“希望在你到之前我就解决了，然后我们还能来得及一起吃晚饭。”

Patty大笑着挥手告别，朝警局走去：“但愿如此。”

Barry刚走进博物馆大门，就感到一阵凉意，他用力推开被堵住的大门，一股冷空气迎面而来，支柱回廊挂满冰锥，地上铺满冰霜，一条宽阔的大道，大道两边是闪闪发亮的冰雕冰柱，千奇百怪，姿态各异。Barry疑惑地看一眼外面，确定自己并没有瞬移到北极，说道：“大伙，你们真应该看看这个，太魔幻了。”

“我前几天还去过，没什么装饰，就挂了一些灯。”Caitlin表示不解。

冰雕在水晶灯下发出璀璨的光芒，整个博物馆都在发光。“哇，虽然诡异，但是还挺漂亮。”Barry走到一个冰柱旁边，伸手摸了摸，冰冷，坚硬，他被冰柱的折射的七彩光芒分散了注意力。

“Barry我刚用卫星扫描了中心城，情况很不妙，我们对付的是一个能够制造冰霜的变种人，整个博物馆现在都处于零下的温度，而且温度还在越来越低。为了以防万一，我已经启动你制服内的取暖器，那可以将你的身体温度维持在一个恒温。”

“Barry，她就是Smoak小姐今天说的那个变种人，你要小心，温度和你速度相反。”那是Dr. Wells的声音。

Barry还来不及回复，一道冰柱击中他面前一米的地面，Barry抬头一看，一波冰霜从二楼滑下，冰霜尖站着一头金发的女人，冰霜在他面前停下，消失，那个女人的鞋跟稳稳地站在地上。Barry得以看清楚那个女人的面貌，他惊讶的不是那个女人的能力，而是那个女人长着一张和Caitlin一模一样的脸。 

“喜欢我的宫殿吗？闪电侠？”她微笑着，嘴唇发蓝，浑身附满冰霜：“我为你准备了一个缓慢，冰冷的死亡。”

“Caitlin?”Barry忍不住叫出她的名字，那个女人偏头自我介绍：“是的，Caitlin Snow， 冰霜杀手，终于见到你了Jay Garrick。 ”

“什么？Jay Garrick？不，我不是。”Barry从防御性的姿势变换成正常站姿，展开双手，试图和她进行一番友好的谈话，“Caitlin我是。。。”

“不管你叫什么，都和我没有关系。”那个女人打断Barry的话，手中长出一根冰箭，抛向Barry，冷酷地说道：“Firestorm在哪里？如果你的回答让我满意的话，我会永远的保存你，成为永恒。而不是将你打碎成为碎片。”

Barry翻身避开冰箭，向侧面滑开，他化作一道闪电向前冲去，用力抓住冰霜杀手的右手，将她扔向墙壁。速度快如电光火石，他看着冰霜杀手甩甩头，缓慢的从地上爬起来，正准备讽刺几句，却发现他的从指间到手腕变成了冰块。

“Guys，我刚抓住了她，我的手变成冰了。”

“我立刻启动你手套上的加热器除冰。”

然而并没有作用，冰霜杀手微微一笑，打了个响指，Barry感觉身体的热量都在迅速从结冰了的手上流失。

“Barry 快跑。”Dr. Wells加入技术支持的背景之中，“她通过物理接触建立连接，吸取热量。你的速度可以切断连接。千万不要再碰到她。”

Barry转身就跑，他感觉一道抓力从身后传来，寒冷让他的速度有所下降，滑溜溜的地面也不利于奔跑，冰霜杀手在冰霜的支撑下腾空而起，从高往低投掷出无数道冰箭。Barry左闪右避，试图向前跑出攻击范围，终于在闪过最后一根冰箭时不慎在地上滑到，一道冰霜随即击中大腿。那并不痛，只是突然之间腿部一麻，随即失去知觉。他躺在地上，回头看见腿上布满冰霜，那个女人正在一步步朝他走过来，“闪电侠，你也不是那么快嘛。”

“Cisco， 现在升温制服！我被冻住了！”Barry用手撑着地板，努力尝试移动脚，却发现无法动弹，心中慌乱而惶恐。

“3秒钟！”Cisco大叫。

“Barry利用你自身的震动。” Dr.Wells同时说道，Barry突然感觉心里安定下来，他将手放在腿上，快速震动，终于在冰霜杀手走近之前挣脱冰层，退到远离她的角落。

“你赢不了我，闪电侠，告诉我Firestorm的下落！”

“绝不。”他回应道。冰霜杀手愤怒地向他之前站立的地方投下冰箭。

四周空气越来越冷，他在奔跑过程中，感觉自己躯体也越来越沉重僵硬。“我要怎么才能打败一个几乎和我相克，还不能碰触的人？” 

“Cisco，关闭Barry制服的加热器。”Dr. Wells说道：“冰霜杀手是热量吸血鬼，她吸取热能转化为寒冷。她需要Firestorm，就是因为那能一次性产生巨大的热能。目前整个博物馆的温度已经降到零下，温差越来越小，她吸取热量的速度也会越来越慢。她现在正在缓慢的吸取更远处的热量，虽然温差大，但是距离过远，速度也很缓慢。Barry制服的热量是距离她最近的能量之一。”

“明白。”Cisco迅速关闭了制服的加热器，冰冷的空气像是冰针一样刺入Barry的身体，Barry眼见口中呼出的气体迅速在空气中变成白霜。“这太冷了！”

“Barry， 你仔细听我说，你看看她，她身上有没有任何看起来像是金属的装置。”

Barry在奔跑间隙，仔细看向冰霜杀手，他甚至还冒险跑到离冰霜杀手不足一米的地方，随即很快就被冰霜杀手察觉，差一点就被冰霜杀手环状攻击的冰箭击中。唯一似乎由金属构成的就是冰霜杀手的束腰，那比一般的束胸似乎要沉重得多。当冰霜杀手挥手攻击的时候，背部会不自觉地弯曲，那显示她身负重物。但由于她一直都由冰霜支撑漂移行动，这并不影响她的速度。

Barry有惊无险的避过几波冰箭冰霜攻击，断断续续地告诉Dr. Wells他的发现，“很好，钚238除了做核弹用途外，还是放射性同位素热电机的燃料，当钚裂变时，在裂变过程会产生大量的热能，衰变后还会产生大量衰变热。这才是冰霜杀手的主要热量来源，应该是Firestorm的替代品。当你移除了她的热源之后，她便无法直接接触核热能，这样的攻击持续不了多久。”

“但要小心，那是钚，非常不稳定，你必须把她和钚分离以后才能用闪电击昏她。”

“明白。”Barry绕着冰霜杀手高速绕着圈子，他的速度极快，冰霜杀手完全失去攻击目标，开始漫无目的的攻击，但每次都被Barry避过。终于被Barry找到一个空袭，袭到她背后，解开她的束胸。没有了束胸，明显冰霜杀手的攻击后力不足。

Barry小心翼翼地捧着束胸持续奔跑，感觉到束胸上金属盒子传来的高温，他快要有些抱不稳了，他需要尽快结束战斗。

“闪电侠，你这次真的是惹恼我了。”冰霜杀手愤怒地说道，她站在地上，两手分握冰箭，在Barry的速度残像中试图分辨真实的Barry，直到Barry用电光火石的速度朝她掷出一道闪电。

冰霜杀手轰然倒地。

“搞定！”Barry停下身体，朝空中挥拳欢呼“Yeah!”。

不知道是谁在麦克风那边吐出了长长屏住的呼吸，随即Barry听见实验室中响起欢庆的击掌声。

“干得好，Barry。” Dr. Wells的声音从话筒那边传来，平静低沉。Barry不由自主地露出笑容，之前的那些尴尬的感觉消失的无影无踪。他满心欢喜，正要回答，突然听见一个低沉地声音从身后传来：“还不错嘛，闪电侠。我一直都知道冰霜杀手抓不住你。她只在乎Firestorm，完全不在乎我们的任务。”

他回头一看，一面巨大的镜子立在他面前，一道白光一闪，Barry失去了意识。


	12. Velocity 9 and Velocity B10

Chapt. 12

17个小时前

此时距离Barry失去联系已经12个小时。

当中心城的警察赶到博物馆的时候，现场除了一个布置得宛若冰雪奇缘电影中的场景一样的博物馆之外，除了大门后一面巨大的镜子之外，没有发现找到任何人，博物馆方面也没有多少多大损失，除了一些必要的清理费用。

博物馆甚至还计划保存这个场景，兴高采烈地在次日圣诞节开放给公众参观。

今天是圣诞节。中心城一片欢天喜地节庆的模样。  
和外面节庆的气氛不同，STAR Lab经历了一个漫长而不安的平安夜。

Cisco坐在电脑面前，皱紧眉头，他用了各种可行的方法试图找到Barry的下落，仍是一筹莫展。Catilin咬着下唇，她对自己在地球二上的双胞胎是冰霜杀手的身份，颇为不安。

Jay Garrick也闻讯过来试图帮忙，却无能为力。

Dr. Wells坐在地下室的实验室中，一夜未眠，眼睛下面挂着沉重的黑眼圈，眼中充满血丝。他揉了揉脸，对着屏幕上半完成的模拟结果沉思。

桌子上放着一面镜子，一个小小的装置。Dr. Wells听见事前设置的闹钟发出提醒，这才如梦初醒，他站起身，走到房间角落，从培养皿中小心翼翼地拿出两支红色，两支黄色的试剂。

他站在原地，凝视着手上两排试剂，他松了一口气，但是脸上的神色仍然是谨慎而担忧的，蓝色的眼睛肿闪烁着犹豫：“这就是了。Velocity 9 以及Velocity B10。”

“Dr. Wells，Harrison。” Eobard换了一个称呼，走到他身旁，和他一起凝视着试剂：“给Jay Garrick注射Velocity 9我没有意见。但是Veloctiy B10，是建立在从超级电脑上得到的半完成的模拟结果上，在你身上会产生的何种作用以及何种后果还未得到肯定的结论。我以为你建立那个模型的目的就是为了了解这个过程，应对相关风险以及后果。而你现在做的事情，将之前所有的努力都抛之脑后。”

“我很清楚。”Dr. Wells点头同意了Eobard的观点：“这是依靠未完成的结果做出来得Veloctiy B10，虽然我不太确定副作用，但是功能性还是可靠的。这是我愿意承担的风险，我没有时间了，我不想再看到第二个孩子无法和他们的家人亲友一起度过圣诞节。”

Eobard闻言，伸手拍了拍他肩膀，不再反对，“是时候把大伙召集起来了。”

Dr. Wells站直身体，用力闭上眼睛，重新睁开的时候，蓝色的眼睛里面再没有一丝犹豫。他手拿两排试剂走向主控室。

“你们对于神速力知道多少？”Dr. Wells出现在主控室门口的时候，已是一副胸有成竹信心十足的样子， 众人眼睛不由自主地系他身上。 

“你有什么办法？Dr.Wells。”Joe喜形于色。

只有Jay Garrick看到他手上的试剂的时候，露出了怀疑不赞同的表情。 

Dr. Wells高昂着头走进房间，将红色试剂放在主控室的桌上，转头对Jay说道：“你说过，神速力不是在实验室中可以创造出来的。这部分是对的，其他部分的正如你其他意见一样，错的离谱。你一点也不了解神速力。”

Jay眼见在场众人都盯着自己，露出了一个莫名其妙的表情，Dr. Wells接着说道：“神速力是一种能量。当Barry被闪电击中以后，他每奔跑一步，就有神速力从他的身体中被制造出来。神速力穿越时间，不受空间限制，汇聚在一起成为一种独特的能量源。电流是神速力的一个附加产物，那让超速者保持和速度相对应的生理反应。神速力一直存在，只要Barry存在过，神速力就会一直存在，直到被其他人耗尽。而你，之所以是超速者，是因为你可以借用Barry创造出来的神速力。”

Dr. Wells指了指Jay，“那场改变了你身体的事故在你和Barry的神速力之间建立了一架桥梁，让你得以使用神速力，但是你并不生产神速力，你只消耗神速力。理论上，任何人都可以借用神速力，只要你的身体条件合适。理论上你也可以无限制的消耗已存的神速力，达到任何你想要的速度，但是我们的肉体本身条件限制了我们是否可以使用神速力以及能够消耗的数量。Barry本身的肉体条件也限制了他当时能够产生的神速力。”

Joe似乎还是很迷惑，但是Dr. Wells决定忽视他，等到Cisco想明白以后会和Joe解释。

“水坝，以及取水人。”Cisco对Joe解释道。“Barry就是冰山上流下的雪水。我们的肌肉大小决定我们能挑多少水。”

“明白。”Joe点点头。

Caitlin突然觉得她明白Dr. Wells在说什么了，所以她补充道：“所以这个试剂能够改造人的身体，让人的身体成为适合神速力的载体。”

“不是所有的人，Velocity 9只适合已经接触过神速力的人，Velocity 9能够加大人体对神速力的载荷量。”

“这幅试剂呢？”Jay Garrick指了指Dr. Wells手上那对黄色的药剂。

“这是Velocity B10，能够短暂的改造我的身体，短暂的载入神速力，如果可以，我希望永远不要有使用的机会。这只是一个后备计划。”

“你要怎么证明？”Jay仍然是一脸怀疑的态度。

“我证明的方式，和你找到Barry的方式是一样的。当你能够接触神速力的时候，你和Barry就建立了联系。你应当能够通过神速力感知到Barry。”

Jay Garrick一脸不解的样子，让Dr. Wells叹了一口气，他拿出来一个装置，和Eobard Thawne从水星实验室偷走的快子原型机很相似，但是更为小巧一些。 Cisco瞪着Dr. Wells一脸见鬼的模样，Dr. Wells不明白其中的缘由，感觉自己像是面对一群无知的学生：“我真希望你们能做一点功课。Barry产生神速力的同时，还有另外一个产物，快子，一对快子，快子的运动方向是相反的，正极快子附在Barry身上，负极快子以和Barry相反的方向运动，这些负极快子都可以被快子原型机侦测收集到。Barry的制服上含有大量的快子，当你使用神速力的时候，也会得到大量的快子，因此你能够感觉到另一个含有大量快子物品所在之处。”

“那你为什么不用原型机侦测？”Cisco发问。

“因为原型机只能找到最短的距离，而目前，原型机侦测到含有大量快子的物品，而方向对着离它最近的镜子”

说完Dr. Wells为大家展示了一下原型机的侦测结果。众人对这个结果都颇为迷惑。

“我猜那个变种人的能力是和镜子有关？”Joe得到一个简单直白的答案，Dr. Wells并未对此嗤之以鼻，反而点头。

“这个问题我一直很好奇，但是没有来得及问。Eobard Thawne拿走那个快子原型机究竟有什么用，你是怎么做出来的？什么时候起，你对神速力了解那么深？”Cisco仍然是不解。

“那和我今天的主题无关，Mr Ramon，其他的答案是因为我似乎是唯一一个想要，而且也是唯一一个有能力用科学的角度去了解神速力的人？”

Cisco翻了个白眼。Jay似乎是被说服了，从Dr. Wells手上拿过红色药剂，Dr. Wells嘱咐：“Mr. Garrick这次你要专注的不是速度，而是能量的本身和方向，每一丝奇怪的感觉都不要错过。”  
————————————————————————————————  
Barry在剧烈的争吵声中睁开眼睛，他坐起身体，想起在昏迷之前看到的最后一个场景便是一道白光。他环顾四周，只见周围一片昏暗，一扇巨大的窗口在面前露出微光。

他脚下似乎不是地板，而是深沉的有形的黑色雾气。这不是任何现实中能存在的房间。Barry非常迷惑，站起身查看，只见面前是一扇巨大的窗户，而争吵声正是从哪里传来。

一个穿着深色西装的男人，站在Caitlin的对面，他亮黄色的领带非常惹人注目。Caitlin正在和他争论什么。 

“冰霜杀手，你的任务已经失败，你应当马上回去。”他这么说道。

“不，我必须拿到Firestorm才能回去，这是我答应扑捉闪电侠的条件。让我和他说几句话！”

“你根本就不关心任务。我真是不知道为什么Zoom把你送过来。你要去找Firestorm请自便。但是别打闪电侠的主意，是我抓住他，自然也由我交给Zoom。”

那个男人张开双手，结束了这番谈话:“真是难以置信，我去找Zoom。”说完他迅速离去。

Barry向前扑去，一道透明的玻璃墙，挡住了他的去路。Barry奋力摘下头上的帽子，用力拍着墙壁，试图得到Caitlin的注意。他想起来昨天在咖啡店偶遇Caitlin进行了一番莫名其妙的谈话。现在想来，他遇见的根本就不是Caitlin，至少不是他认识的那个。

结合交谈的内容，他可以猜到冰霜杀手Caitlin来自地球二，她的男朋友Ronnie因为某种原因死去，她急切想要为他复仇。但似乎她复仇的第一步便是要得到Firestorm。为此她答应Zoom以追捕闪电侠作为交换条件来地球二寻找Firestorm。 

地球二的Firestorm呢？Ronnie还是Firestorm的一部分吗？

Caitlin见交流失败，挫败地一挥手，将身后数面镜子化成了冰雕，并且奋力打碎泄愤。

Barry惊悚的发现，当很多镜子被冰封住成为一面巨大的冰镜时，他通过镜面反射看见了自己的处境，他正被封在一面等人高的镜子里面。 

此刻满地都是冰块以及闪亮的破碎镜片，凌乱破碎地反射着整个房间。

密密麻麻的镜子布满整个房间，顶部被刻意挑高，一排排镜子整整齐齐的排着，就连天花板也排满镜子。Caitlin的身影在镜中折射出无限的倒影，她一动，就有无数的影子同时移动，像是一个巨大的迷宫，看得人眼花缭乱。

Caitlin看不到他。这个认知让Barry深感挫败，垂头丧气。

他叹了一口气，一道微弱的红光在镜面上一闪而过。Caitlin注意到这道红光，冰霜托着她的身体凌空而起，Barry看见她的靴子出现在自己面前。

Barry抬起头，看见Caitlin嘴唇不再发蓝，又恢复成那天在咖啡店看到的样子，Caitlin睁大了眼睛，上下打量他的衣服以及脸庞：“Barry, Barry Allen?”

“Hey, Caitlin，你怎么样？”Barry反射性地抬手打了打招呼。

“Barry你怎么在这？你是闪电侠？你不是我认识的Barry Allen？等等，如果你是这个地球的闪电侠，为什么你会认识我？Zoom说这个世界的闪电侠是Jay Garrick。”

这一定是个黑色幽默。Barry深深呼吸，按捺下翻白眼的冲动，给Caitlin普及了一番二重身的概念。

“所以你认识这个世界的Caitlin? 那么你认识Ronnie吗？他们在一起吗？”Caitlin急切的问，她像是一只突然被点亮的灯泡，是这镜子迷宫中唯一的活物。 

“很不幸，Roonie在中心城出现黑洞的那天，消失在黑洞里了。”

Caitlin的脸上的光芒瞬间消失得无影无踪，她看起来凄凉而又孤独：“这是宿命，你不能和命运抗争。”Barry听见Caitlin这么喃喃自语，尽管他非常同情Caitlin,但他忍不住插话道：“我很抱歉，但是Caitlin你能把我从这里弄出去吗？”

Caitlin凝视着Barry，慢慢开口：“Barry Allen 我很抱歉，”Barry的心沉到了底，“你必须告诉我Firestorm的下落，我才能帮你。那对我很重要，我需要拿到Firestorm才能为Ronnie复仇。”  
“Caitlin，Firestorm是我的朋友，他们都是好人。”Barry将手撑在镜面上，感到嘴唇又苦又涩，像是无意中咬破了嘴角某处，尝到了鲜血的味道，“我……做不到。”

“我不想这么说，Barry,我真的不想这么说。”Caitlin看着他，眼睛里满含泪水，缓缓地将手附在镜子另外一面，和Barry的手掌重合：“我知道你不是我认识的那个Barry Allen, 但是上帝，你们有太多相识之处，我无法把你和他区别开，如果可以我真的不愿意这么做，我伤害你，就像是我在伤害他。”Caitlin用力擦干脸上的泪水，闭上眼睛，抽回手，当她重新睁开眼睛的时候，Barry看见她的脸上充满仇恨与愤怒，她的嘴唇逐渐发蓝，眼神变得冷酷而绝望。最后Barry听见她张嘴说道：“Barry，镜像大师对这面镜子做了保护措施，但是我仍然有能力冰封这面镜子，然后打碎它。当这面镜子被打碎的时候，你会被永远囚禁在这个空间。”

Barry明白了她的意思，绿色的眼睛里满是难以置信的神情，他撑在镜面上的手指紧握成拳，试图挽留：“Caitlin，别，别这么干，我以为，我们是朋友。”

“我们是好朋友，我很喜欢你Barry，一直都是。”Caitlin很轻很轻地说，面色平静的像是心如死灰，看着他像是看着一个陌生人，毫无数秒之前的欣喜，Barry快要窒息了“但是H.I.V.E把我变成了怪物，他们杀死了Ronnie，我对着Ronnie的尸体发誓我必须要向他们复仇，无论付出什么代价，即使……是我必须要亲手杀死你一次！”

Barry看见面前的镜子已经蒙上了一层冰霜，他想起之前被Caitlin打碎的镜子，比起恐慌，他更加感觉心痛，Caitlin在他心上狠狠地捅了几刀，就像是那个假扮Dr. Wells的Eobard一样，他感觉被背叛，这让他痛苦地说不出话来。 

“Caitlin。”Barry突然听见了Jay Garrick的声音。

他看见Jay Garrick站在Caitlin的身后。然后他目睹了来自地球二的闪电侠以及来自地球二的冰霜杀手的战斗。

Barry站在巨大的镜面之后，紧紧将身体贴在镜面上，用力捶着镜面，然而镜面不曾出现丝毫裂纹或者动摇，他看见Jay明显不是冰霜杀手的对手，Jay的速度似乎恢复了，但是他的速度还不够快，他并没有快到能够接近冰霜杀手。在没有移除钚238之前，冰霜杀手几乎不可碰触，不可战胜。

空气越来越冷，就连在镜子中的Barry都感觉到一丝凉意，Barry眼见冰霜杀手单手抓住了Jay，Barry看见Jay手臂从连接处开始结冰，他心急如焚，却束手无策。

突然Barry看到一道黄色的闪电在空气中凌空出现，出其不意地移除了冰霜杀手身上的束腰。他趁着冰霜杀手刹那的错愕，从冰霜杀手手臂下钻过，拉着Jay，后脚用力一蹬，带着Jay滑向远方。动作一气呵成，他的速度甚至比Jay还要快，Barry眼也不眨地盯着那个人，认出那是逆闪电的黄色制服。

为什么？为什么Harris会成为逆闪电？

冰霜杀手愤怒地咆哮，绝望的做着垂死挣扎，手中放出一连串的冰箭，试图攻击化成一道闪电的另外一个超速者，Barry惊悚地看到，其中一只冰箭恰好朝自己飞过来。

他伸手想要抓住箭，被镜面挡住了手掌。眼前宛若无物的镜面凭空出现了一道龟裂，首先是一道细缝，最后裂缝逐渐扩大加深，成为明显的裂纹，Barry几乎可以想象崩裂的声音，眼见那裂纹在他眼中以极慢又极为稳定的速度扩张成为蜘蛛网一样的网络，Barry小心翼翼地伸手触摸，什么也没有摸到，镜面依旧平整。然后Barry惊悚的发现，裂纹中心有一块微小的镜面开始脱落，脱落之处，再无微光，再也看不到外界，只剩一片黑暗。接着又有一面较大镜片剥落，那似乎是引发了一阵连锁反应，大片大片的镜片雪花掉落一样哗哗剥落，他瞪着面前的映像，一点点龟裂，溃散，最后成为完全的黑暗。

他站在漆黑的空间之中，伸出手去，发现面前空无一物，只剩无限黑暗的空间。

“一旦镜面被打碎，你会永远被囚禁这个空间。”他想起Caitlin——冰霜杀手曾经这么说过。


	13. Dark Side

Chapt. 13 Dark Side

10个小时前

Barry呆立在黑暗中，不知道自己究竟站了多久，他并不觉得累，也不觉得困。他只觉得绝望，恐惧。

他愤怒的喊叫，用力的向前跑，这个空间似乎无边无际，也没有任何回应，他孤立无援，这里黑暗无边，寂静无比，这都让他觉得孤寂恐惧。

他喜欢热闹，他喜欢和人群在一起，他不喜欢孤独，他对这个地方感到由衷的恐惧。

突然之间头顶出现了一道影像，Barry抬头去看，那景象让他全身血液冰冷。那是半年前，他在彩虹大盗愤怒的影响下，对着Joe在警察局大喊大叫，他看见自己用力把Joe推开，仇恨愤怒：“我很冷静。当我不冷静的时候，你会知道。你如果想要帮忙，就去把我父亲从铁山监狱放出来，因为那是你帮忙把他关进去的。”

他面上的表情狰狞，他大脑正在迅速思考并挑选出最能刺伤人的言语，而他因为Joe受伤的表情而感觉欣喜。

他对Oliver说：“我终于看清了，你在嫉妒我对吧？你永远也不可能像我这么快，永远也不会像我这样。”

事实上，心怀嫉妒的人是他，他嫉妒Oliver的以一个血肉之躯行侠仗义的勇气，他嫉妒他丰富的格斗经验，周围永远有女士环绕，他甚至嫉妒Iris对Oliver的崇拜，他嫉妒Oliver面孔英俊以及健美的身体。

在中心城的街道，他把Eddie打倒在地，一边向Eddie走过去，一边愤怒地咆哮：“你以为你是谁？”

在那一刻，他无比痛恨那Eddie，他甚至希望将Eddie的存在从世界上抹去，从此他可以拥有Iris所有的注意力。

当Iris试图阻止他继续伤害血流不止的Eddie的时候，他背对着Iris，绝望地嘶吼：“你怎么知道？就因为你写了关于我的文章吗？你根本就不了解我，你不知道我是谁，你永远都不知道。”

他是认真的，他是那么绝望，因为从来没有人真正的了解他。从来没有人了解他的想法，也没有人了解过他的这些黑暗的小秘密。  
那一次他还可以用被催眠作为借口，糊弄众人，可是在内心，他知道那都是他真实的想法。

他将这些黑暗隐藏起来，希望自己隐藏的很好，永远不会被人发现。 

他看见自己站在房间中间，惊恐地盯着屏幕，眼见自己将Dr. Wells交到Hartley Rathaway手上，他满目血红，神态狰狞的宣布：“我一定会找到Rathaway这个混蛋，到时候，我会将他全身骨骼一寸一寸地击碎。”

他知道自己是真打算付诸于行动，事实上，他几乎将Hartley Rathaway揍得内脏出血，如果不是当时Dr. Wells奄奄一息，分散了他的注意力，他一定会活生生地将Hartley Rathaway打死，当着所有的人的面。那一次他没有任何借口，但是万幸没有走到最坏的结果。

“老天。”Barry难以置信地摇晃着头，后退，最后缓慢地坐在地上，将头埋在膝盖之中。他感觉自己马上就要吐出来，他还记得拳头击到人体的感觉，被人击中时嘴中传来的血腥味。被揭露的羞愧，感官的恶心，似乎要将心烧毁一般的愤怒，释放宣泄出来后扭曲的兴奋，以及那些见不得人的欣喜，种种情绪在他脑海中交缠。

是的，那股愤怒一直都在，伴随着他，他因为无力掌控命运而感觉愤怒，他因为找不到杀死母亲的凶手而愤怒，锁定到Eobard之后，他仍然感觉愤怒，因为自己错信他人，因为自己无力改变过去。

“你是杀人凶手，你杀害了我母亲，嫁祸我父亲，你毁了我一生！”他听见自己愤怒的声音，Barry惊讶地抬起头，只见一个陌生的自己穿着铅灰色西装，在法庭外疯狂地对着一个陌生男人嘶吼，像是一头受伤而绝望的野兽。那个陌生男人，冷淡而轻蔑地回应Barry之后，快步走上停在一边的幻影。Caitlin以及另外一个略微年长的男人从他身后用力抱着Barry，制止他过激的行为，他看见Caitlin附在他耳边对他轻声细语，柔声安慰，Barry看到的那个他神情恍惚，口中喃喃自语，Barry看到那张和自己一模一样的脸上，眼神是如何一寸寸冷下来，最后变得冷酷而决绝。

就像是不久前，他亲眼见证Caitlin脸上的表情是如何冷下来，变的残酷而绝望。

这是一场奇诡的噩梦，而自己是主演。  
他看见那个自己摆弄着各种试管，实验室报告旁边是对方一份详细的日程表。应对计划几乎写满一本笔记本，他像是一个猎人，冷静而残忍引导猎物进入陷阱。

他看见自己白色的衬衫满是灰尘，他卷起袖子，将之前看到的那个陌生男人绑在桌子上，动作缓慢而镇静， Barry捂着自己的嘴，因为预见到即将要发生的事情而感到恐惧。

在狠狠地折磨了那个陌生男人数个小时之后，在那个陌生男人身上布满是血痕刀口各种化学药品烧伤之后，Barry看见那个神似自己的年轻男人拿出了一把枪，冷酷的抵上对方的额头，眼神冷漠而平静。枪响之时，Barry深深地闭上了眼睛，仿佛死去的是自己。

他被关在铁山监狱，和另外一个略微年长的男人打电话，表情冷淡，毫无懊悔之意。

“我当时自己也一团乱。我还以为你找到那个杀害了你母亲，陷害了你父亲的凶手，你就会放心了，可我没想到你会把自己搭进铁山监狱。”  
“我很高兴你从哪里出来了，他死一万遍都是活该，那不是你的错。”

他想起冰霜杀手Caitlin说的话，那是地球二的自己——一个杀人凶手，一个冷静残忍地手刃了仇人的杀人凶手。

Barry感觉天旋地转，他的灵魂被所见所闻劈成了两半，实验室里板着脸的Caitlin, 在咖啡店温柔地轻吻了她脸颊的Caitlin, 那个总是担心他的Caitlin, 那个站在镜子前因为看到他而欣喜的Caitlin，可他又想起Caitlin是如何闭上那双他熟悉的眼睛，睁开眼睛之后就变成冰霜杀手，冷酷而残忍。  
他又想起那个地球二那个在法庭外痛哭嘶吼的Barry， 那和他曾经在Eobard监狱外面的质问愤怒何其相似，他想起另外那个Barry的眼睛是如何冷下来，变成一个冷静的杀手，举起了枪口。

他疲倦地坐在地上，将头埋在双膝之中，不敢再看，也不敢再听，他听见自己在无声的啜泣，就像是一个孤独无助的孩子。  
自从他的母亲在他面前被杀死之后，那个小男孩就一直在哭泣哀悼，因为失去而哭泣，因为不被人相信而哭泣。他搬去和Joe一起住之后，他慢慢学会了伪装自己，他学会了微笑，学会了给予，学会了关怀，他成为了大家喜欢的那个乐观，勇敢的Barry。

他以为那个小男孩早已消失。

他到现在才知道，那个小男孩一直存在，只是用愤怒代替了哭泣与哀悼。

而那个小男孩长成了一个冷血残忍的凶手。

Barry蜷缩在地上，从未这般害怕迷惘，他束手无策。

“Barry？”他看见一个黄色的身影跪在他面前，伸手轻轻摇晃着他的肩膀，“Barry，我们必须要出去了，我的力量支持不了多久。”

“Eobard Thawne!”他看见那张脸，害怕迷惘的情绪转变成对造成这一切罪魁祸首的愤怒：“我要杀了你。”

这番对话如此熟悉。他曾经用力敲击着玻璃仇恨地盯着玻璃另外一边的Eobard，无比迫切地希望自己有能力拧断对方的脖子，而这一次他感觉到对方的脖子，在自己的手中，只要他收紧手掌，就可以结束这一切。

那个年长的男人被掀翻在地上，喉咙在他的手掌下颤抖，毫无遮掩，毫无反抗，完全的顺从，这是他梦寐以求的一幕。“Barry， 我是Harris。”那个人用力掀开头罩，紧紧地握着他的手腕，断断续续一遍又一遍地重复：“我是Harris，Barry。”

微弱的电流从他手上的皮肤流到Barry手腕，宛如同当头棒喝，Barry突然清醒过来，连忙松开手，将躺在地上痛苦地咳嗽的男人扶起来，让他靠在他的腿上。“我很抱歉，Harris我真的很抱歉。”

Dr. Wells抬头，目光凝视在Barry之前看到的影像上，那个影像正牢牢定格在那一瞬间，那个神似Barry的年轻男人手中拿着一把枪，抵在另外一个明显饱受折磨奄奄一息的人的头上。Barry徒劳的伸手试图挡住他的眼睛，卑微地祈求：“别看，求你，别看。”

Dr. Wells伸手拉下Barry的手掌，转过头看向Barry，深蓝色的眼睛像是黑暗中闪烁的明星，理智而充满希望。Barry听见他用沙哑的声音说道：“Barry，我带你从这里出去。Run，Barry Run！”

Dr. Wells拉着他的手，奋力奔跑，Barry心中有很多疑问，却在此刻毫不犹豫地跟上了Dr. Wells的脚步。他感觉密闭的空间突然有了风，然后就有强烈的光线从前方的Dr. Wells身上传来，他看见了神速力，那温暖的橘色的光芒，引导他前行。 

10个小时前

Cisco在镜像大师的私人博物馆后门驾车等着他们，Barry这才知道，Dr.Wells用从光博士那里得到灵感，暂时弄瞎了镜像大师的眼睛，暂时击退了他。而Dr. Wells利用神速力能够穿越空间的特点，通过一片最大的镜子残片，把Barry从困住的空间中拯救出来。

冰霜杀手也早被Dr. Wells使用神速力放出的闪电给敲晕。

他们回到实验室的时候，就像是一场盛典，众人欢呼英雄的回归，实验室终于能够过一个名副其实的圣诞节。  
Caitlin仔细检查了三个人，宣布三个人身体状况良好。神速力已经从Jay以及Dr. Wells的系统中消失。一向对Dr. Wells持怀疑态度的Jay Garrick这次也难得对Dr. Wells的工作好好称赞了一番。  
只是Dr.Wells面色如常，看不出来喜怒，Barry盯着他的表情，读到一丝担忧，却又不得其解。

7个小时前，等Barry生理机完全恢复之后，众人提议先去酒吧喝上一杯酒，然后步行到Joe家庆祝圣诞节。

Dr. Wells极力推辞，但是比不上Joe直接伸手挽住Dr. Wells的手臂，Dr. Wells反对无效被强行带到酒吧。

众人高声笑闹，Cisco和Jay说着工作上面有趣的事情，自得其乐。Patty关切地对Barry嘘寒问暖，虽然Barry此刻什么也不想说，也无心庆祝，但他和往常一样带着笑容，听Patty说一些琐事。他坐在桌子的一边，漠然地看着众人举杯欢庆，就像是一个陌生人在观赏一场陌生而热闹的电影，他发现Caitlin坐在另外一边，微微皱着眉头，一副心不在焉的样子。可以想象，在刚发现自己的二重身是杀人凶手，而且那个人还险些害死Barry并且此刻正被关在地下室，这并不是一件轻松容易的事。

而Barry他刚看了一场宛如噩梦的黑暗小电影，那都是他极力想要忘却的记忆与情感，他只想要找一个黑暗的角落，静静地处理好自己的情绪。

Barry转脸看向Dr. Wells，发现Dr. Wells手中握着一杯威士忌，微微抿着唇，礼貌而冷淡地听Joe闲谈，偶尔点评几句。改不了的冷淡以及疏远，仿佛此刻的欢乐的气氛也无法让他酸楚的灵魂安歇片刻。到目前为止，Dr. Wells没有对他所见的那一幕发表过任何评价，这让Barry深感不安。

被一种奇异的焦躁渴求驱使着，Barry走上伴奏台，和Dj说了一下曲目。

这彻底将实验室的工作成员以及亲友点爆，他们欢呼着，热烈的鼓着掌。Barry微微低头，向他们露出一个羞怯明亮的微笑，他挥挥手，换来更加热烈的掌声以及欢呼声。Barry看见Dr.Wells停下和Joe的闲聊，转身向他看来，Dr. Wells正好坐在Patty身后。

Barry拿起麦克风，轻轻张开口，开始唱：  
“我知道一个地方  
并不算美丽，而且鲜为人迹  
如果我向你展示  
会不会使你逃离？

或者你会为我停留  
即使我无意造成伤害？  
即使我会将你推离？  
你会回来提醒我真实的自己吗？  
请指引我成为真实的自己。”

这是Kelly Clarkson的黑暗面（Dark side）。Barry声音一开始颇有些消沉，悲伤，他清晰地看见Caitlin惊讶地睁大了眼睛，最后向Barry露出一个温暖的微笑。他们都以为这首歌是献给Caitlin的，直到他看见Dr. Wells取下眼镜，认真地听他的声音。

“每个人都有他的黑暗面  
即使如此，你还爱我吗？  
你可以爱我的黑暗面吗？  
没有人如童话般完美  
但是我们值得尝试  
你知道我们值得尝试

你会爱我吗？  
即使看到我的黑暗面。”

Barry看见Patty脸上挂着明亮的笑容，生机勃勃，那让他感觉快乐。他看见坐在Patty身后的Dr. Wells，他想起在黑暗中那一道黄色的闪电，当他认出头罩下那张脸之后，那一刻他再也感觉不到愤怒仇恨，他只有满心的欢喜，这个Harris终于发现了当初那个哭泣的小男孩，并将他从黑暗中带领出来，引他前行，他只希望这个人会永远在那里，他只希望这个人不会因为看到他最丑陋不堪的一面离他而去。Barry的声音越加响亮，他希望他能听到，随着节拍加快，Barry的歌声越来越欢快，然而歌声中的祈求意味始终隐藏在欢乐背后。他只希望他不要离他而去。

他看见Jay伸手抱住Caitlin，Caitlin满眼泪花，两人相视而笑的时候，Jay轻轻地吻住Caitlin。Patty用力握着手，眼中闪烁着欣喜与肯定的光芒，她像是一道光，明亮而纯粹，毫无阴霾，很多人都认为她像自己，但是Barry心知自己的光芒下面隐藏着最深的黑暗，鲜为人迹。Dr. Wells坐在众人的最后一排，表情平静，手指轻轻地随着节奏在桌子上敲击节拍。Barry轻轻唱出了最后一段。

“就像一颗钻石  
也是自尘埃中生成  
造化难以想象  
有人因此放弃  
所以请不要对我离弃  
请指引我成为真实的自己。

不要逃离  
不要逃离  
请答应我，永远和我一起。”

他唱完走下台，Patty冲上来用力抱紧他，在他耳边喃喃说着充满爱意的温柔话语，Barry抬起眼，正对上一双蓝色的眼睛，昏黄的灯光为它们披上一层温暖的霞光。Dr. Wells向他微微点头，举高手中的酒杯致意。Barry顿时觉得自己明白了Dr. Wells的回答。他终于感觉脚踏实地的站在地上。

现在

正当所有人准备都前往Joe的地方吃圣诞大餐时，Dr.Wells以不愿在女儿不在的情况下欢庆圣诞为由，坚决回到实验室。

但只有他自己才明白，那是因为Veloctiy B10的副作用马上就要展示出来。

当药剂在血液里失效的时候，他便无法抑制地怀念响起药剂在血液里面崩腾的感觉，他怀念电流冲刷过全身，世界在瞬间陷入无比的安宁，一切都变的缓慢而宁静。每一寸肌肉的移动，每一丝气流的变化都清清楚楚，这个世界在他面前显示出真实的样子，他不再是自己，一股更为强大的力量涌入他的身体，那是神速力。神速力点燃了他的生命，他成为了神速力的一部分。不管是在过去，未来，还是现在，他从未感觉那般强大，那股力量让他觉得无所不能，无往而不利。

那个时候他便知道，这副药剂很重要的一个副作用就是成瘾性。

Dr. Wells躺在休息室的床上，蜷缩在黑暗中忍受着骨头深处传来麻痒疼痛。无法抑制的生理性眼泪在脸上缓慢流过，满头冷汗。 Eobard站在一旁抱着双肘，面带担忧：“Dr. Wells我警告过你可能的副作用。”

“你那些Bla bla我都知道。”Dr. Wells咬牙支持着自己的神志清醒：“和我说说话，我请求你Eobard。”

Eobard摊开双手：“我很乐意，Dr. Wells，有兴趣和我下一盘棋吗？”

“暂时不。”Dr. Wells躺在床上：“恐怕现在我站不起来。你从来都没有……告诉我，你为什么那么憎恨闪电侠，你为什么那么痛恨那个未来的Barry。”

Eobard沉默，Dr. Wells在疼痛之余不忘扯出一个冷笑，语气尖刻：“算了吧，Eobard你从来都不是一个羞怯的人，有什么是你不能说的？我知道你曾经崇拜他，又是什么转化了你？”

Eobard微微眯着眼睛，试图找到Dr. Wells的目的，Dr. Wells立即明白这个问题的回答非常重要，他催促道：“别这样，我有权利知道我的付出都换来了什么。”

“好吧。”Eobard走到Dr. Wells床边坐下，低头看着他，Dr. Wells仰头谨慎地盯着Eobard的神色，解读他的每一分意图，当他集中精神的时候，身体的不适变得模糊而遥远，Eobard终于开口说道：“Barry，我是说将来的Barry， 愤怒而冷血，他是一个老谋深算冷酷的恶棍。哦，我并不是说他行恶，他只是为了大局披着为善的皮不折手段，他是英雄里面你能想象到的最接近怪物的那个英雄。除了我，没有人能阻止他。”

Eobard看见Dr.Wells眼睛难以置信地睁大，瞳孔缩小，语气伤感：“现在完全看不出任何征兆对不对？”

Dr. Wells摇头，满头汗水，拒绝相信，Eobard继续说道：“我杀了人，我承认我不是好人。可是我向你保证，闪电侠手上的鲜血不比我少。”

Eobard垂着头，语气温柔：“他愤怒因为他无力改变。他憎恨的东西塑造了他，然而他憎恨的并不是我，那是宿命，你永远也不能和命运抗争。”

命运，Dr. Wells对此嗤之以鼻，但是他难以抑制地想起在镜子空间之后看到的那个神似Barry的青年，冷酷地抬着枪口，他想起Cisco发给他的视屏里，Barry狂怒的模样让人心生恐惧。

这个时候他听见有人轻轻地敲击着门，接着是有人推开门，轻声问：“Dr. Wells你还好吗？我发短信给你，你没有回复。我有些担心。”

那是Barry，或许是少数他暂时不想见到的人之一。Dr. Wells绷紧身体极力避免发出任何不适的呻吟。然而他无法抑制的痛苦的呼吸出卖了他。

Barry听见他的呼吸，关切地冲到床边：“Harris你怎么了？”随即头顶吊灯亮了起来。Dr. Wells徒劳地翻了一个身，试图将自己隐藏在黑暗中，他挫败地吼道：“现在的人都不知道有隐私这样东西吗？”

“戒断反应。”Dr.Wells模糊地发出了一声痛苦的抱怨，将头藏在手臂之下，过于强烈的光线严重地刺激了他的眼睛，眼泪正在不由自主地汹涌流出。Dr.Wells隐藏自己的速度很快，但是快不过Barry。Barry看到他放大的瞳孔以及满脸泪水，似乎受到了严重的惊吓，一副手足无措的样子。Dr. Wells一面诅咒着过于明亮的光线，一面嘶吼着：“把灯关了。”

黑暗重新笼罩在两人身上，Barry僵硬的重复：“戒断反应？”

Dr. Wells知道Barry在思考，为了避免Barry想出匪夷所思的答案把自己气的更加头疼，Dr. Wells老老实实的说：“Velocity B10具有成瘾性，我还没来得及测试副作用就用了。”

“上帝啊。”Barry看着在床上裹着被子缩成一团的Dr. Wells，他的心疼的一塌糊涂，他坐在床沿，看着Dr. Wells伸手想要去安抚他，又害怕冒犯他而缩回手，他把双手放在膝盖上，局促不安地问：“我能为你做些什么吗？有什么药？或者喝点水？”

Barry端来一杯温水，Dr. Wells斜靠在床头以及Barry的肩膀之间，就着Barry手上的杯子小口小口地喝了大半杯水。

Barry扶着Dr. Wells重新躺下，Dr. Wells觉得恢复了一些精神，头也不那么痛了。他抬头看向床头，黑暗里，仍然看见Barry的影子。似乎是察觉到Dr. Wells疑惑的目光，Barry语气严肃不容置疑：“Harris, 你需要人照顾，别妄想赶我走。”

Dr. Wells喉中传来模糊不清的咕噜声，似乎是在抱怨，最后他终于放弃，裹着被子朝墙那面挪了挪位置，背对着Barry在单人床上留出一个约莫一人宽平躺的空位。Barry又惊又喜：“这是留给我的吗？”

Dr. Wells没有回答，显然是默认。

Barry迅速脱掉外衣，鞋袜，钻进被窝里面，他摸到因Dr.Wells汗湿而变得冰冷的床单，心中涌上一阵柔软的心疼以及忧心。在哪股情绪的影响下，Barry情不自禁地伸手将Dr. Wells拥入怀里。

Dr. Wells也并未反抗，也许是他大部分的意志都拿来抵抗戒断反应，他此刻显得温和而顺从。另外一个人的温度是他遗失很久的奢侈品，他甚至都不曾妄想还会有再得到的那一天。当另外一个人柔软光滑的肌肤印上自己的皮肤的时候，当另外一个人滚烫的温度通过皮肤传到他的五脏六腑的时候，他感觉骨髓中的疼痛正在逐渐消失。

Dr.Wells被这份温暖诱惑着，他情不自禁地翻了一个身，想要更加靠近那份暖意。Barry轻柔地将Dr. Wells拉的更加靠近，他微微抬起身体，将右手臂穿过Dr.Wells的脖颈下，反手将Dr.Wells的头按在自己的胸口。Dr. Wells能感觉Barry的另一只手正轻轻地安抚着他的背，Barry呼吸让他感觉疲惫而又困倦。Barry的心跳让他感觉平稳而又安全。

“每一个人都有黑暗面，Barry。”也许是现在过于舒适，Dr. Wells迷糊地说道：“我会在你身边，一直看着你，不让你被它吞噬。”  
然后Dr. Wells的呼吸变得平静而绵长，沉入甜美的睡眠。

Barry在黑暗里露出一个心满意足的笑容，他伸手用力抱紧Dr. Wells，将下巴偎依在Dr. Wells额边。他知道今夜充满光明以及喜庆。外面此刻人们正在狂欢，庆祝神子降临，拯救世人，从此不再有饥寒苦痛。  
但是在这里，这个黑暗的角落，他感到从未有过的安详以及轻松。  
他感觉已经被拯救。  
“Be near me, Lord Jesus （我主基督，请靠近我）  
I ask thee to stay （我请求您为我停留）  
Close by me forever, and love me, I pray. （我祈祷，您能永远爱我，永远和我一起）”  
这首几乎被遗忘的旋律反复在Barry脑中响起，直到他沉沉入睡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后出现的那首歌是《马槽歌》（Away in a Manger），或作《马槽圣婴》旋律非常优美祥和。  
> 这首歌开头主要赞美刚降临的基督的睡态是如何安静美好，以及祈祷基督的爱。  
> 我只是突然觉得这个歌各种方面都很应景。修改的时候便加入了。
> 
> Barry唱的歌是的Kelly Clarkson的Dark side，有兴趣的姑娘可以去找来听听。  
> 但是比起原唱，我更推荐去看Glee(欢乐合唱团)版本的Dark side的录像, 原因是小闪的演员Grant也唱了这首歌，并且是又唱又跳。


	14. Business trip

Barry醒过来的时候，发现不在自己的房间。他侧头一看，只见房间颇为昏暗，一盏墙角落地灯正是那微弱的光源。

Barry坐起身来，看见床头柜上放着一套标有STAR Lab的套头汗衫，运动裤，这才想起来自己在Dr. Wells的休息室中。这间休息室是曾经那个Dr. Wells的专属房间，据Cisco说曾经的那个Dr. Wells在项目比较忙的时候，偶尔会在这里过夜。现在被地球二的Dr.Wells占领了。

Barry伸手拉开窗帘，走到墙角熄灭落地灯。正巧这时Dr. Wells推开房门，他手上拿着手握式水壶，头戴导汗头带，穿着一套慢跑紧身衣。Dr. Wells站在门口放下手握式水壶，取下头带。回头看见站在墙角的Barry，神色如常地打招呼：“早上好，Barry。”毫不因为昨夜发生的事情而感觉尴尬。

在Dr. Wells出现之前，Barry心中本还有些忐忑，不知道该用什么样的表情面对Dr. Wells，但是看到Dr. Wells如此坦荡，他回报一个灿烂的笑容：“Harris，早上好。你感觉怎么样？”

“还不错。戒断反应似乎已经褪去了。”Dr. Wells脱下鞋子，赤脚走向浴室，在他行走的时候，透过汗湿的紧身衣，Barry可以看到Dr. Wells肌肉从上臂开始，牵引到肩部，蜿蜒到背部，延续到臀部，最后将力量传到到脚掌，他全身肌肉线条随着他的动作连绵起伏，优美而流畅。

Dr. Wells多少岁来着？Barry愣了一会，发觉自己那么盯着一个男人的身体看似乎不太合适，为了掩饰自己的视线，他也的确是有些好奇得问：“我不知道你喜欢晨跑。”

“运动能帮助分泌多巴胺，对工作很有好处。”

“当然是为了工作。”Barry喃喃自语，单手抓住Dr. Wells扔给他的毛巾，Dr.Wells转身说道“Barry你如果不介意的话，我想先冲个澡。你如果不想感冒的话，先把汗衫穿上。你如果一定要现在洗澡的话，楼下有一个公用的淋浴间。”说到感冒的时候，Dr. Wells眨了眨左眼，嘴角勾出一个笑容。

Barry低头一看，立刻窘迫的满脸通红。他全身上下只穿着一条拳击短裤，上身完全裸露在空气中，Barry冲向床头柜，手忙脚乱地将套头衫套在头上，他还来不及去想为什么那么窘迫，习惯性地道歉：“啊，不好意思，Harris。”然而Dr. Wells已经走进淋浴间，关上了房门。  
在等待Dr. Wells淋浴的时候他感觉更加窘迫，他能听见淅淅沥沥的水声，如果他愿意，他甚至可以震动耳膜去听的更加清楚。等到Dr. Wells出来以后，他迫不及待地冲进去浴室。他只希望Dr. Wells没有看到他发红的脸颊。

然而站在这件淋浴间，他比刚才感觉更加更窘迫。这间浴室，还残留着Dr. Wells刚刚沐浴过后的蒸汽，温度，甚至气味。这是一种非常私密的感觉，似乎他窥探了Dr. Wells生活上一个不为人知的秘密，而他不太确定自己是否有这个资格。Barry感觉快无法呼吸了，把水温又往低处调节一分。

Barry沐浴完之后，确保自己小心地用花洒冲干净淋浴间，确定没有留下毛发，泡沫以及任何痕迹。他磨磨蹭蹭地用毛巾擦干头发，鼓足勇气踏出淋浴间。

Dr. Wells背对着他正在收拾衣服，听见Barry的响动，他并没有回头，只是停下手中的动作说道：“Barry， 谢谢你。”

Barry窘迫尴尬的心情顿时被Dr. Wells这一句话抚平，他急忙接道：“我很乐意，Harris你救了我。”

Dr. Wells轻轻地笑了一声，没有再说话，Barry顿时也放松下来，Barry见到Dr. Wells正在把衣服往一个行李箱里面放，他已经收拾了一套蓝灰色的西装，正准备把一件白色的衬衫也收进去。

“你是要去哪里吗,Harris？”

“嗯，去星城， Stagg工业，Palmer科技和Kord工业想要和我们面对面地谈一次那个预备出售的源代码，我想这是一个建立STAR lab形象的好机会，我邀请了Mecury lab，美国工业的人一起加入这个会议，讨论可能的合作关系。”

“在节礼日？”Barry非常不解，今天和明日都是公众假日。

“本来预计是后日，但是Palmer企业的CEO Smoak小姐坚持邀请我在明日和她共进晚餐，而其他企业的负责人为了防止Smoak小姐捷足先登，将会议改到了明日。我想今日先去星城看看，为明日的会议做好准备。”

“Harris你不能一个人去，你戒断反应随时都有可能回来。”

“放心吧Barry，我只是第一次注射Velocity B10，戒断反应不会持续很久。”Dr. Wells手上的动作一直都没有停止，很快就收拾好行李。Barry走到Dr. Wells身边，伸手按在行李箱上，严肃地盯着Dr. Wells：“但是戒断反应还是有可能会回来。我和你一起去，说到底，我是这个实验室的所有人。”

“很好，Mr. Allen。”Barry看见Dr. Wells抱着手肘后退一步，抿着嘴唇，上下打量着Barry，明显不悦，Barry已经做好准备迎接他刻薄的话语，但出乎意料的是Dr. Wells只是张口说道：“你就打算穿着汗衫和运动裤去？我希望你有一套正式的西装。”

直到Barry和Dr. Wells拖着行李站在同一个房间门口，Barry才意识到最大的问题是，他们不得不住同一间房。当然Dr. Wells不可能为他自己订了两间房，而圣诞节时期酒店也不可能临时给他在安排出来一间房（他试过了，没戏，也许他应该打电话给Felicity?）。

Barry心中一直存着侥幸，希望Dr. Wells订了双人房，但是当Dr. Wells平静地推开房门的时候，Barry看到房间中间的一张大床，不由得皱起眉毛，深深用手捂住了脸。Dr. Wells若无其事地拖着行李占领了床的一边，开始将行李箱中的衣服摆放到床上。他见Barry仍然站在门口，向Barry扔去一个疑惑的眼神。

“对不起，Dr. Wells，我没想到只有一张床。”

“哈。”Dr. Wells停下手中的动作，摘下眼镜，轻轻笑出声，侧身看着Barry。 他笑的时候，眼尾微微弯起，那双平日锐利的眼睛因此变得柔和沉静。他的嘴角流露出深刻的笑纹，看起来像是一对巨大的酒窝。他穿着那件修身的牛仔裤，套着一条灰色高领毛衣，挽着袖子，半身笼罩在窗户中射入的朦胧光线中，Barry第一次发现可以用美丽这个词来形容男人：“Barry，我以为你过来的目的就是要来照顾我，既然如此，又怎么可能住在两个房间？”

Barry歪了歪头，玩笑性质地回答：“我猜，你也不希望在要喝水的的时候还要给我打内线电话。”他心中的惶恐不安立刻一扫而空，他快步走上前，神速将自己的东西整理好。然后他靠在墙壁上，抬起一边眉毛，挑衅似得看着仍然在低头整理行李的Dr. Wells问道：“需要帮忙吗，Harris？”

Dr.Wells明显看到了他的那个挑衅的笑容，他伸手将西装从防尘袋中拎起来，打开衣柜门，看见Barry的西装正大喇喇地挂在衣柜正中间。他伸手把Barry的西装推到衣柜一头，把自己的西装挂在远离Barry西装的另外一头，当他做完了这一切，回头对着Barry说：“不，离我的东西远一点。”

“你的领地意识真不是一般的强。”Barry看着Dr. Wells做完了这一切，忍不住发表评价。  
Dr. Wells对此嗤之以鼻，不发表任何言论。整理完毕之后，他拉过一张凳子坐下，将一叠资料放在面前桌子上，用眼神示意Barry在对面的凳子上坐下。

Barry被他严肃的神情弄得不由自主地紧张起来，他在裤子上擦了擦手，说道：“怎么了？”

“坐下。 ”Dr. Wells说道，抬高眉毛又加了一句：“请？”

Barry依言坐下，诚实地说出了自己此刻的感觉：“我感觉不太好。”

Dr.Wells将桌子上的资料推向Barry:“事实上，我让你过来有我的考量。你的确是这个实验室的所有人，所以我决定，明天的会议应当由你主持。”

“这是一个报复么？”Barry睁大了眼睛，视线反复在资料以及Dr. Wells的脸上打量，试图寻找一丝开玩笑的痕迹。

“Barry认真点。”Dr. Wells正色说道：“我不愿意看到STAR lab就这么销声匿迹，我希望有朝一日能够洗清STAR Lab头上的污名。虽然这不是我的STAR lab，但是我仍然希望能够做点什么。而这是你的责任，我认为你应该担起这个责任。这个项目只是一个开始，所有的资料都在这里。”

“什么？我只是实验室化验员，我没有这个能力去做研究。。。”

“你只是需要一个项目，一个正确的方向，而我会指引你这个。剩下的，我们的合作方会解决，你无需担心。”

“可是……”Barry飞快地看完了所有的资料，“哇哦，这个太惊人了，难怪Felicity想要买，只是这个不是我的成果，跟我毫无关系。”

“Barry，这份成果属于STAR Lab——你的，STAR Lab。 没有你的STAR Lab，没有所有的人帮助，也就没有这个程序。”Dr.Wells慎重的说：“相信我，这是你应得的。”

Barry总觉得这句话下面还有更深的含义，但是他想不出来其他的可能性。他翻看与会者的名单以及Dr.Wells已经整理出来的注释。除了代表Palmer以及Queen企业的Felicity，还有水星实验室的Dr. McGee，Stagg企业的Sapphire Stagg，Kodd工业的Ted Kord，Hartley富有的的父亲Osgood Rathaway，以及哥谭韦恩集团的代表人。这汇集了工业界，科学研究界，以及财团的各种大牛。

“我不太确定，我有那个资格站在那里。” Barry放下名单，轻轻将手掌摁在名单上，垂下眼睛，安静地说道：“站在那里的人，要么就是学术上的顶尖人物，要么就是财团的所有者。而我只是一个无名小卒。”

“Barry。”Dr. Wells盯着Barry的神色，所有所思地点点头。

Dr. Wells飞快地扫了一眼名单，他并没有将名单从Barry手掌下抽离出来，他甚至也没有戴眼镜，也许是因为他对名单上的资料已经熟烂于心。他用眼神扫射着名单第一行：“Smoak小姐，她不过是运气比较好才爬到这个位置，Ray Palmer还算不错，可惜他已经死了。”Barry皱起眉头，向Dr. Wells射去一个不赞同的目光。

Dr. Wells不以为意，边往下看名单边说：“Dr. McGee是一名还不算太差的物理学家，但水星实验室投资最大的量子计算机的算法上面走进了一条死胡同，未来十年不会有任何突破，除非他们拿到我们的核心算法。Sapphire Stagg似乎是新人，她继承了父亲的职位，没有任何科学背景，真正的无名小卒，无须在意。Ted Kord，嗯，还算是一个不错的发明家，可是他喜好太杂，完全没有固定的发展方向，缺乏毅力是另外一个问题。至于Osgood Rathaway和韦恩集团，充满铜臭的商贾，眼见有利可图便来分一杯羹。”Dr. Wells看到名单的最后一行，飞快地作了总结，将眼神重新凝聚在Barry脸上：“不过就是这么一群人。”

“哇喔，你真是。。。”Barry听完之后惊呆了，努力寻找着一个合适又不会冒犯Dr. Wells的字眼。

“傲慢？自大？目中无人？”Dr. Wells唇边撇出一个讥笑，语气坦荡：“我对这些词汇都不陌生，Barry。我更倾向于把这个作为一个赞美，毕竟谁不信赖一个自信的人呢？而我的确对我的工作成就一点也不谦虚。”

“难道你就从来没有欣赏过任何人？”

“有。”Dr. Wells点头轻轻说道，他看见Barry眼睛因为好奇而睁大，他知道Barry想要问什么，而他也乐意给他这个答案。“曾经是Tess，现在是你，Barry Allen。”

Barry情不自禁地抬了抬眉毛，迷惑的眨着眼睛，随着他眨眼的同时，嘴唇因为惊讶分的更开，露出里面白色的牙床以及粉色的舌头。他看起来像是收到过多礼物的孩童，欣喜，迷惘，而天真。

“你把你自己看得太低，Barry。”Dr. Wells继续说道：“Dr. McGee， Ted Kord，他们都很能干，给以时日，积攒经验，你不会比他们逊色。其他人，要么就是继承财团，要么就是运气不错。但是Barry。”

Dr. Wells目光灼灼，他伸出右手掌，覆盖住Barry压在名单上的手背，Dr. Wells的手掌温暖而干燥，紧紧握住Barry的手背，像是要通过这种接触传递一个信念：“Barry你无须妄自菲薄，你拥有所有的人都不曾拥有的特质，你的坚持，你的善良，你的勇气，你的乐观，这些造就了你，让你成为闪电侠。因为你是你，我和Stein教授都心甘情愿地站在你身后，全力支持你。这让你比任何人都有资格站在哪个房间。Barry，你是一个英雄，不是闪电侠，你，Barry Allen，才是英雄。”

除了Dr. Wells的体温，Barry还能从Dr. Wells指间感觉到Dr. Wells缓慢而稳定的心跳。他们隔得是那样近，他能看到Dr. Wells放大的瞳孔，蓝色的虹膜之下，那颗黑色的瞳孔之中满满倒映着他惊讶脸庞。

这种温度与视线几乎要把他烫伤。

Barry迅速抽回手，双手在桌下Dr. Wells看不到的地方用力的绞紧。感觉自己的脸庞像是要燃烧一样的灼热，他从未想到会从这个高高在上的Dr. Wells口中听到这样高的评价。那可是得了科普利奖的Dr. Wells，那个不把任何人放在眼中的Dr. Wels，此刻正坐在自己面前，告诉自己，他欣赏自己，和欣赏Tess一样欣赏自己。一股莫名的情感在他胸中膨胀，那股他熟悉的窒息感又回来了，Barry快要不能呼吸。

Dr. Wells收回手，将那叠资料重新推到Barry面前，露出狡黠的笑容：“但这不代表你已经完全准备好，可以面对明天各位与会者的拷问。首先，你把这些资料看完，然后，我们来做几个模拟会议——一直到我满意为止，而我的标准一直都不低。”


	15. The Future Has Already Begun

“人工智能是一个很有意思的话题，很多年前，人工智能一开始被设计成为搜索引擎。用户定义各种条件，人工智能在如海洋一般的信息库中为用户寻找最合适的方案。可是现在我们叫做谷歌。人工智能的定义一直在改变。智能是一个很有意思的话题，一旦我们成功的向电脑输入程序，命令电脑做到了我们需要电脑做到的事情，我们就不再把它称之为智能，因为那不是智能，那是程序。我们不把程序叫做智能。而今天，是将人工智能再次定义为程序的一刻。”

 Felicity从没有想过代表STAR lab，站在会议室中间拿着遥控器，主持会议的是Barry。

 Barry穿着一套深蓝色西装，腰板挺得笔直，头也抬的恰到好处，整个人显得高挑而自信。白色衬衫上系着一条蓝灰色的领带。他张开双手，欢迎众人，脸上的笑容恰到好处：“我是STAR Lab的所有者， Barry Allen，感谢各位到来。”

他的举止镇定从容，声音有力而沉着，像是另一个人。Olive永远也不会对着这个Barry问：“你爸妈知道你到这来了吗？”也不会有任何人感觉这个Barry的年龄过于年轻。

Felicity将手机架在桌上，开启录像功能，将图像传送到Cisco的手机上，并迅速发送短信

Feliciity: Guys你们知道这个吗？<=

  Barry站在投影仪的光线中，就像站在舞台上，他的身后是一个巨大的STAR lab的图标，以及相应的电脑图形，他娓娓而谈：“科学上怎么样定义人工智能？模拟人的思维？不，那是普通人的想法。人工智能的定义为电脑编程让电脑做到只有人类才能做到的事情。比如说比较，比如说学习，模拟人类的思维情感只是极少的一小部分，随着硬件的发展，电脑可做到的事情也越来越多，对人工智能的要求也在不断提高。”

Cisco: 老兄，WTF(搞毛啊)？？？<=

Cisco: 请千万告诉我这是E2的Barry Allen，我快无法直视了。<=

Felicity: 酷毙了<=

Felicity的手机发出微微的声响这引起了Barry的注意，Barry微微停顿，将头转向Felicity，轻柔地提问：“Smoak 小姐，您有什么疑问吗？” 当他对Felicity说话时，Felicity深刻的认识到，她所熟悉的Barry那种特有的略带犹豫含糊的说话方式已经完全消失，取而代之的是一把毫不拖泥带水利落的嗓音。

 “不，不，没有。”Felicity立刻回复道：“你说得很好，难以置信的好，请继续。”

“很好。”Barry冲她点头，随即扬眉抬首一笑，那是一个意气风发的笑容。他身上完全没有那个羞涩胆怯的实验室化验员Barry Allen的痕迹。他似乎在一夜之间由一个青涩的男孩长成光彩照人的年轻男人。

Felicity立刻感觉自己的脸顿时绯红一片。还好他们坐在黑暗之中，没有人能看到她的表情，她迅速将手机调整成为免打扰模式，忽视Cisco的短信轰炸。

“这份运算程序整合了不同的行业的运算法则。而最为关键的一点就是，这比目前所有的商业软件都有更高程度的自动化。今天，是人工智能被称为自动化的时刻。”Barry 花了大约一个多小时全面地展示了软件的各种功能以及例子，以及为什么被称作为自动化。最后他站在光线中，侧身对在座所有的与会者说道：“想必大家一定有很多的疑问。请允许我介绍我们实验室的首席科学家，Dr. Garrison Slate，他会尽他可能的为大家解惑。 ”

Felicity看到一个疑似Harrison Wells的男人走到了Barry身边，从Barry手中接过遥控器。那个男人比Barry年长不少，却又看起来比Harrison Wells年轻不少。他不像是Harrison Wells那样只穿黑白两色，他穿着一身和他名字相呼应的蓝灰色的西装，白色衬衫微微敞开，没有系领带，也没有戴眼镜，一双毫无阻拦的蓝眼睛在光线中亮的像是两颗水晶珠子，睿智清明。

那个男人将右手插在口袋中，随意地站在投影仪的光线中，高昂着头面对众人的视线，众人可以清楚地看到他嘴角含笑，自信而又张扬说道：“我是Dr. Garrison Slate，谢谢你，Mr. Allen。”

“Harrison?”那是Dr. McGee的惊呼。Felicity同时听到其他人的抽气声。

“那是一个误会。”这个自称是Garrison Slate的男人抬手，表情坦荡磊落：“已经不是第一次发生，我很愿意为警方提供DNA证明我不是那个Harrison Wells。但是，现在让我们专注于这个项目，这是人工智能的未来。而未来，值得我们百分之百的注意力。”

这个男人似乎只要一出现，就一定会是众人目光的焦点。Barry走到阴暗处，长长吐了一口气，他闭着眼睛，试图平息颤抖的双腿已经狂乱的心跳，他伸出手掌在裤子侧缝线擦了擦汗湿的手心，顾不得可能有人发现裤子上的湿意，昨晚他和Harris模拟今天的会议模拟了无数次，终于才有今天的成果，他只希望自己没有让Harris失望。

他闭上眼睛片刻，又马上睁开眼睛，他迫不及待地想看那个来自地球二的Dr. Wells真实的样子。他的目光锁定在Harris身上，情不自禁地随着他话语的停顿频频点头。

他没注意到自己的举动被一直盯着他的Felicity看得清清楚楚，Felicity看到他在走进黑暗的瞬间又变回了那个羞涩的男孩，随即又张开眼睛变成了那个意气风发的年轻男人。Felicity盯着这个年长的男人想，不管这个他是谁，是他把Barry变成了一块闪闪发光的钻石。

Dr. Wells他在电脑上面摁了几个键，显示语音系统已经载入，“眼见为实，我们可以来看看实际操作。”

“下午好，Dr. Slate. ”那是一个电子语音系统。

Dr. Wells斜靠在桌子边，问众人：“有哪位愿意给一个例子，我来做个现场演示。”

 “我来。”Kord工业的代表人是一个和Ray Palmer年纪相仿的青年男子，“我希望你能为我运算一下，一个发动机油嘴喷射的燃烧试验。”

这个例子结合了流力力学，以及极为复杂的热力学，空气动力学。

 Dr. Wells请Kord工业的人走近电脑，并对电脑说道：“Eta，请为Kord先生设计这个实验模型。”

“当然，Dr Slate 以及Kord先生。请稍等。”

 电脑上显示了几个已经存在过的模型，然后Eta让Kord先生挑选了一个最为类似的模型，询问了Kord先生的各种要求之后，对之作出相应的修改，最后显示成品。

 “为了节约时间，我们就不在这里运算这个程序了，实话是，运算这个程序估计要好几天。这并不是人工智能。就像是Mr. Allen在开场时说的，这是一个程序，我不把程序称作智能。”Dr. Wells自嘲地笑了笑。即使这样，这个结果也让众人都大为震惊，一般需要好几个技术员花费几个月的功夫在短短十几分钟之内就做好了，而这一切都只是通过语音系统完成。Dr. Wells喝了一口水，停顿片刻，做出了今天最后的总结：“在未来我们把人工智能称为自动化，而今天，未来已经降临。”

 “这也出售吗？”有人这么问道。

 “这是这个项目的第二阶段。我们寻求合作。并不出售。”

 众人安静了一会，出售和合作是完全不同的概念，合作要考虑到对方的名声以及潜在的投资开销。考虑到STAR Lab目前的名声以及状态这或者让他们不是最理想的合作者。

 Barry 担忧地看向Dr. Wells。而对方感应到他的视线，只是挑挑眉毛，看了他一眼示意他不用担心。

 但是很快，众人立刻考虑到，这是一个划时代的项目，这是有可能也是最赚钱的项目之一。

 “Dr. Slate。。。”现场顿时乱的像是开了锅，在场众人脱离了座位，爬过桌子挤到Harris身边，试图得到更多的资料，似乎没有人再专注于出售的咨询，他们开始询问合作的具体方案以及潜在的投入。

 “上帝啊。。。”Barry Allen眼见Dr. Wells就被汹涌的人群被包围住，他不由得暗自庆幸自己站在一边的暗处，还没有被人留意。

 “干得不错。”Felicity走到他身边，用力地拍了拍他的肩膀：“太帅了。”说完她把手机拿出来，向他展示Cisco以及Caitlin发给他的短信。

 “什么，你把我录下来了？”Barry上下滑动键盘，难以置信地盯着信息：“你那个时候看起来貌似走神了就是在发短信，天啊，这太尴尬了。”

 “你不知道你自己有多么光彩照人，Barry。”Felicity诚恳的看着Barry的眼睛：“我绝不是取笑你，这是你生命中很重要的时刻，我希望能为你保存下来。”

 “喔，谢谢你Felicity。”Barry有些惊讶，他从未得到这样的评价。

 “那是地球二的Dr. Wells吧？”Felicity看见Barry有些犹豫，正准备再拍一下表示催促，Barry盯着她的手掌，想起上次的铁砂掌，怯生生地点点头，Felicity随即说道：“他看起来还真是完全不一样。”

 “你完全想不到。”Barry情不自禁地点头赞同，看向被人群淹没的Harris，“完全是两个人。合作的事情你应该去找他谈。实验室的事，我完全做不了主。”

 “他答应和我吃晚饭了。”Felicity欢快地说道：“估计有戏。”

 “晚饭？你和Harris？有戏？”Barry疑惑地看着Felicity，非常惊讶：“就你们两个？”

 “哦。”Felicity猛然想起来晚饭还有另外一个意思是约会，拼命摇头说道：“哦，不，不，不是你想的那个，我已经有Oliver了，就只是一起吃吃饭，顺便谈谈合作的公事。”

Barry如释重负的吐了一口气。Felicity疑惑地观察着Barry脸上的表情：“等等，你为什么松了一口气？” 她的目光凝聚在Barry的领带上，那是和Dr. Wells的西装一模一样的蓝灰色。Felicity想起之前Barry站在黑暗中看着Dr. Wells眼神，用手指指Barry和Dr. Wells：“你们两个。。。有故事？”

 “什么？不！”Barry后退一步和她拉开距离，用震惊的眼神看着Felicity：“因为我不希望被一个愤怒的Oliver追杀？”

 “他被Oliver追杀和你有什么关系？”Felicity还要逗Barry，看见Barry脸部发红，快要恼羞成怒，连忙耸耸肩：“不过，说真的，他看起来比之前的Dr. Wells要年轻多了，他多少岁来的？”

“Barry，我们要走了。”Dr. Wells站到Barry身边，礼貌地和Felicity打了个招呼：“谢谢你之前为我们所做的安排，Smoak小姐。”

 “不客气。Dr. Slate。”Felicity回报一个微笑： “我很期待晚上的晚饭。”

 

今天一天Barry Allen感觉自己都是站在云端里面度过的，毫无真实感。以至于Barry穿着睡衣睡裤爬上属于自己的那边床铺的时候，都没有感觉一丝尴尬。

他终于在公众面前以STAR lab所有人的身份出现，他以STAR lab所有人的身份和Felicity以及Oliver一起吃晚饭，一个崭新的，让他有些飘飘然的身份。他屈膝坐在床上，抱着被子，回忆起这几天的遭遇，像是一段奇妙的旅行，他这么想着忍不住傻笑出声。

 Dr. Wells洗漱完毕，打开衣柜门拿出睡衣的时候，发现自己的西装被挂到衣柜正中间，紧贴着Barry的那套深蓝色的西装。Dr. Wells轻轻摇头，笑了一下，并没有伸手将西装推回原位。

 Dr.Wells换好睡衣走向床边，看见Barry傻笑的样子，也不禁愣了一会，在属于自己的那边床上坐下：“怎么了？Barry?”

 “我们真的要和Felicity合作吗？”Barry回过神来，觉得自己那些沾沾自喜的心思颇为愚蠢，试图转移Dr. Wells的注意力。

 “对我来说都没有关系。”Dr. Wells盖上被子，坐在床头：“这是你的实验室，你的决定。”

 “我感觉这个责任很慎重。”Barry一想到随之而来的责任他就有些丧气。

 “Barry，当我说没有关系的时候，意思就是，你完全可以和Smoak小姐合作，我知道你偏好和她合作，和一个互相知道秘密身份的人合作总比和要掩饰身份的人合作要放心的多。”

 “等等，你什么意思？” Barry身体扭转了90度盯着Dr. Wells。

 “我不蠢，Barry。”Dr. Wells靠在床头，用力揉着自己的眉头说道：“Oliver Queen真以为一副愚蠢的面具就可以遮住他的真实身份了？哦，顺带和你说一句，在我的地球上，绿箭是他爸，这已经被公开了。”

 “Felicity还在费心遮掩呢。”

 “你可以告诉她白费心思了。”Dr.Wells按着额头，有些口齿不清地回答。

 “你感觉还好吗？Harris?”Dr. Wells的举动让Barry颇有些担忧，他的嗓音也不自觉地带了一丝关心。

 “戒断反应不会回来了，事实上昨晚就已经很微弱。我只是觉得很累。”Dr. Wells很轻很轻地吐了一口气，微微合上眼睛。Barry侧身打量着Dr. Wells，此刻Dr. Wells已经脱去了那身西装，他穿的甚至也不是日常在外面的衣服，他穿着白色圆领短袖睡衣，那让他显得干净而柔软。

仿佛Dr. Wells的光环此刻和他毫无关系，他不再是下午在会议室那个挥斥方遒的首席科学家，他也不是那个疲惫破碎的父亲，也不是那个严厉地指导他一晚上的导师，他就是一个普普通通的男人，穿着睡衣，坐在床上准备休息。他半睁半闭的眼睛，安详而困倦的面孔，这一切都让Barry对这个人充满了怜惜。怜惜这是一种很奇怪的情绪，因为这个人甚至比Barry还要强大，不是肉体上的，而是精神上，Dr. Wells刚毅坚定程度甚至能让他自己陷入危险之中。

 “你想现在休息吗，Harris？”

 “嗯。”Dr. Wells在回答的时候就已经滑入被子里面，背对着Barry睡下。Barry伸手关掉所有的灯，将手垫在脑后，面朝天花板躺下。 Barry想这几天他究竟了解了多少关于Dr. Wells的不为人知的一面，他不喜欢沐浴露洗手液，更喜欢用传统的肥皂。他用Tom Ford苦橙花香味的须后水，那种发苦的花香味很快就散尽，只留下清爽肥皂的味道。他喜欢棉布的布料，也不介意穿羊绒毛衣，但是他很懒的费心去挑衣服。Barry知道有件羊绒衣是因为他在Dr. Wells打包衣服的时候看到了。标签已经被剪去，因此他不知道是什么牌子的。不知道为什么他对那件衣服颇为介意，因为不太像是Dr. Wells自己会去买的衣服。

 他对Dr. Wells的一切都充满了好奇。Barry想要了解他，他想要通过他生活上的点点滴滴来明白他究竟是什么样的一个人。他像是一个在收集一个限量版纸牌的孩童，为每一分发现而欣喜，而这次他甚至终于进入到Dr. Wells的私人领地，这不啻于像是收到一个限量版的圣诞大礼包。明天就要回中心城，而他有些恋恋不舍。

 他转身背对Dr. Wells，试图忽视Dr. Wells的呼吸。但他躺了一会，又忍不住转头向床的另外一边看去，隔着三十厘米左右的距离，他能感觉Dr. Wells的温度。他想要更近的感觉Dr. Wells的温度。这或许是最后一晚。

 “Harris，我想抱着你睡可以吗？”Barry怯怯地请求，他的声音极其细微，略带一股奇异的哭腔，让他听起来像是一个孩子。

 然后Barry听见Dr. Wells长长的叹了一口气，似乎是有些恼怒Barry打扰他的睡眠。但随即Barry听见床上传来悉悉索索翻身的声音，一只右臂从被单下伸过来，穿过Barry腋下，扣住Barry的腰，用力地把Barry拖过去。一个温热的身体贴到Barry的背上，随即是温热的呼吸，轻轻吐在Barry裸露的脖颈上。

Dr. Wells的左手臂夹在他的腹腔和Barry背部中间，反手搭在他自己腰上。他的右手扣着Barry的腹部，大腿微微挤压着Barry的臀部，Dr. Wells的身体朝Barry的方向旋转倾斜。这是一个几乎有些压迫性质的姿势，Barry的右肩在感觉到Dr. Wells温度的同时也感觉到他的重量。Barry整个身体被Dr. Wells带着不由自主地压向左边，脸部也被侧压入枕头。Dr. Wells的下巴在Barry的脖颈上不由自主地蹭了蹭，直到找到一个舒适的角度，便不再以移动。

 作为一个男人，他的肢体正被另外一个人的体重完全压制住，他本来应该要感觉不安的。可奇异的，他发现这既像是束缚又像是一种守护。他轻轻将自己的右手臂合上Dr. Wells的手臂，手掌覆上Dr. Wells的手背。

“晚安，Harris。”Barry微笑着，闭着眼睛轻声说道。然后他感觉Dr. Well的胸腔微微的震动“晚安，Barr。。。”

 数个小时之前，STAR Lab的Cisco，Caitlin， Joe还有Jay一起在大屏幕前观看Felicity发过来的录像。一边指手画脚的评论。

“Barry看起来像是另外一个人。”Caitlin说道。

“一定是邪恶博士对他施了魔法。”Cisco哼哼唧唧，似乎有些不满。

“这和我认识的Dr. Wells一模一样。你们地球的Dr. Wells是什么样的？”Jay也加入了点评。

 

Eobard站在屏幕前，抬头看着屏幕上那个昂首挺胸的Barry，沉稳自信地做着报告的Barry。和众人喜悦自豪的表情不一样，Eobard紧紧地抱着手肘，他盯着Barry那张熟悉又陌生的脸，眼中满是憎恨：“未来比我想象中来的更加快。”

 


	16. 45% and 32%

Chapt. 16 45% and 32%

Dr. Harrison Wells正面临他生命中最为重大的一个选择。

他将解密钥匙插入电脑，紊乱的代码终于用能让人看明白的表格，数字的方式呈现在电脑屏幕上。每一项可能的后果，几率，以及相关反应条件都陈列的清清楚楚。

超级电脑的计算结果终于在他从星城回来后便传到他的电脑上。他盯着结果，反复检查模型参数以及设置确保完全正确无误。

当他看到结果的时候，他明白了Eobard所见的未来是如何发生。

Dr. Wells曾经对命运嗤之以鼻，但是他突然发现，在命运到来之前所有的人都懵懂无知，而当命运真正被展示在你面前的时候，你会发现那些没有关联的东西都突然被串联在一起，命运的脉络清清楚楚，他们必须发生，也只能那么发生。

而这样的命运对Barry以及他个人是多么不公正啊。

Eobard缓缓走到电脑屏幕旁边，他着迷地看着结果上，轻声赞叹：“32%，还不错的几率。Dr. Wells你真是，哇喔，让我印象深刻。我没有想到你会去算这个可能性，也没有想到你能算出这个几率，这真是，让我对我的命运又多了几分信心。”

“你一开始就在计划这个。”Dr. Wells一拳用力地击在桌子上：“45%的几率我可以得到逆闪电的能力保有我自己的意识，32%的几率，我会成为你，又或者你的意识会融入我的身体，23%的几率什么也不会发生。”

Eobard一边听，一边微笑着点头，反问：“我不认为你会天真地认为我会无条件的帮你？”

“想都没想过。”Dr. Wells站起身，侧身看着桌上一个密封的保温盒，透过透明的盖子看到里面储存的是三管血液：“所以我从未让你接触过我的程序，我不希望你删除任何对你不利的代码。”

Eobard在回到过去谋杀Barry之前，抽取了一管血液，那是他全盛时期的血液，哪管血液中包含着超速者最完美的基因密码。Eobard在失去神速力之后，又抽取了另外一管血液。Eobard偷取地球一的Dr.Wells的基因之后，他抽出那具融合了Dr. Wells DNA身体的血液，得到了第三管同时包含Eobard以及Dr. Wells基因的血液。通过这前两管血液，Dr.Wells可以分离出人体的进化密码。而通过对比Dr.Wells自己的血液与第三管血液，他可以知道改进的方向，以及进化是如何完成。

但是唯一的问题就是他必须融合自己以及Eobard的基因，才有可能得到Eobard全盛时期的神速力，他只有一个完美的样本，所以目前他所掌握的基因改造方式仅仅适用于Eobard的基因。

那管具有成瘾性的B10则在侧面证明这个方法的可能性，在使用了B10之后，他的确短暂的获取了神速力。然而效果太短，只在口腔体液等少数组织上短暂地融合了他和Eobard的基因，戒断反应消退72小时后，他的身体就会把含有混合基因的组织完全代谢出去。

“我为你提供了一个机会，我为你提供了一个可以拯救你的女儿，以及Barry的机会。不管存活下来的是谁，你的女儿，Barry都会很安全，我向你保证。”Eobard站在Dr. Wells身旁，附在他耳边，沙哑而轻柔地吐出诱惑：“难道，你，不想要，这个，机会吗？”

Dr. Wells痛苦地闭上眼。45%与32%，或者什么都不干的选择。他手中紧紧地握着笔，他以为他会想起Jesse，可实际上划过他脑海的却是Barry的脸。他知道Eobard会遵守他的承诺，不管是谁控制了这个身体都会打败Zoom救出Jesse。但是Barry，他不太确定。

他想起Barry将头埋在膝盖中，孤独地坐在一片黑暗里低声啜泣。他想起Barry用力掐着他的脖子，表情狰狞，他的心被仇恨支配，眼睛中除了狂怒什么也看不见。在那个瞬间Dr. Wells几乎已经放弃挣扎，然而Barry却听见了自己的声音。Barry的眼睛，在认出他的瞬间，又重新变得温暖，充满人性的光辉，充满，希望，他长久渴求的希望。他又想起Barry站在投影仪的光芒中，自信而沉稳，像是蒙尘的钻石找到了自己光芒。一旦Barry发现Eobard重新出现在他的生活中，Barry会被彻底击垮，再也不能被修复。

然而Barry至少还活着。Dr. Wells坐在椅子上，感觉内脏被扭成一团，他的舌头尝到苦涩的血腥味。最后他缓缓地睁开双眼，按下眼中所有的情绪站起身面对Eobard：“那我们开始。”

Eobard直视Dr. Wells的双眼，试图找出Dr.Wells的意图，他拖长声音，语气缓慢而充满虚假的关怀：“你确定，你真的完全考虑好了，Dr. Wells ？” 

“这是你一直想要的不是吗？Eobard。”Dr. Wells打开盒子，从里面拿出Eobard全盛时期的那管血液，将这管血液注入事前做好的试剂之中。“我给你一直想要的，你也会给我一直想要的——救出我的女儿，帮助Barry打败Zoom。让Jesse和Barry都安全地活下去。”

“我保证。”Eobard真诚地许下诺言。

“很好。”Dr. Wells混合好血液以及试剂，他迟疑了一会，仍然下定决心将试剂推入试验台一旁的注射仪器中。他躺上试验床，将注射器的针管插入自己的血管，安静的躺下，就像是躺入自己的棺材。

他调整了几个参数，看见仪器闪烁的光线表示一切就绪。他摁下一个按钮，试验床伸出金属铁臂将他束缚，限制住他的行为。他的手中紧紧握着一个遥控器，只要按一下按钮，注射器就会为他注射麻药，他会陷入昏迷，接下来Eobard的血液以及基因改造试剂将会陆续注入他的体内。所有的变化都会在一个晚上发生。他或许再也醒不过来，或者醒过来的再也不是他。

未来降临的远比他预计的还要迅速，等他意识到的时候，他已经来不及说再见。

Dr. Wells闭上眼，试验床冰冷而坚硬，他用力摁下手中的按钮，张开手掌，听见遥控器跌落在地的声音。他能感觉到冰冷的试剂涌入他的血管，他能听见Eobard在他耳边低语：“Dr. Wells，我真的很喜欢和你一起工作。”声音中有掩饰不住的兴奋以及，哀伤。四周正在迅速的变暗，在意识陷入黑暗的最后一刻，他突然感觉茫然而惶恐，他想要挣扎，但他感觉一个温暖的身体正将他紧紧的包裹，柔软而坚硬。他顿时放松下来，用力地收紧手臂，试图离那具身体更加接近，他感觉有一只手掌轻轻地安抚着他的后背，告诉他一切都好。他听见有一个年轻的声音轻轻在他耳边低语，带着朦胧的笑意：“晚安， Harris。”

“晚安，Barr。。”他听见自己含混的声音，带着满满的睡意，他顺从地放弃抵抗，安心将自己的意识交给黑暗。

**************************************************************************************

在圣诞节那几天，Barry感觉自己似乎是渡过了一个完美的圣诞节。  
而现在，他感觉简直是糟糕透了。

他站在STAR Lab主控室，Cisco, Caitlin站在他身后，Cisco手中还抓着一根手杖，那个被设计成能够中和Hartley Rathaway音波攻击的手杖。

因为Hartley Rathaway，那个让人讨厌的Hartley Rathaway正穿着一套黑色暗条纹双排扣西装，站在他们对面。Hartley衬衫白的一看就不是便宜货，他系着黑底绿色条纹的领带，头发用发蜡梳的一丝不苟，像是一只花枝招展的孔雀。他的双手插在口袋中，用眼角看着对面三个人。

“你为什么出现在这里？Rathaway？”Cisco说道，眼神中是防备。拼命将Barry挡在他身后，抬起手杖指着Hartley。

Hartley扯开嘴角，露出一个尖锐又甜蜜的微笑：“因为我无聊了，因为这很有趣，因为我很讨厌你。”说这话的时候，他抬起下颌看了一眼Barry，又把视线凝聚在Cisco身上：“怎么样，这个三位一体的答案让你满意吗？”

“在我的字典里，讨厌鬼这个词的注释，永远是你的脸Rathaway。”Cisco厌恶地说道。

“而在我看来，不管人类的医学有多么发达，混蛋永远无药可救。”Caitlin也少见的露出激烈的情绪。

“你呢？”Hartley抬起眉毛看向Barry, “Mr.Allen你的欢迎致辞是什么？”

“我只想把你的头从你的身体上拎下来。”Barry愤怒地说道：“Rathaway这里不欢迎你。”

“太糟了。”Hartley笑的幸灾乐祸：“之前Harrison给我提供了一份在这里的工作机会，估计你们都还没有接到通知。哦，对了，那是因为我现在才考虑好过来工作。”

“什么？？！！”三个人像是同时被雷劈中。“不，那不可能，我才是这个实验室的所有人。”Barry吼道：“我永远不会同意的。”

“同意什么？”Dr. Wells站在主控室门口，拿着一杯咖啡。“早上好，各位。”然后他看见了Hartley，他将脸转向Hartley：“早上好，Mr. Rathaway. ”

Dr.Wells看起来精神很好，穿着一件蓝灰色的V领毛衣，深色修身牛仔裤。虽然他主动打了招呼，但是Barry感觉他和往常不太一样，Dr. Wells的眼睛似乎比往常还要冷漠。于是Barry关心地问道：“你还好吗？Harris?”

Dr. Wells冰一样蓝色的眼睛聚焦在Barry的脸上，点头反问：“为什么不好呢？”Barry愣在原地，Dr. Wells朝Hartley走去，伸出手掌：“Mr. Rathaway，我很高兴你终于决定和我一起工作。”

“请叫我Hartley，Harrison。”Hartley伸出手掌紧紧地握住Dr. Wells的手，飞快地眨眨眼，语气轻快：“我很高兴你喜欢我送你这件羊绒衣。”

“什么？”Barry眼神飞快地在Dr.Wells以及Hartley身上扫过，疑惑地大喊。“什么时候？”

“如果你把我被你当成人质的时候，拿到的换洗衣服也算是礼物的话。”Dr.Wells冷淡地反问：“那么如此我是否还该感谢你的礼物，Mr. Rathaway？”

Hartley不以为意，松开手掌。Dr. Wells迅速转过身，朝他的实验室走去：“Mr. Rathaway，请和我来，你对STAR Lab应该不陌生，也不需要我给你介绍设施，我们是否可以尽快进入工作呢？”

“Harris?”Barry又惊又气，站到Dr. Wells对面质问他：“我不同意Rathaway在这里工作。”

“Mr. Allen。”Dr. Wells平静地看着Barry的眼睛，微微皱着眉，就像在看一个无理取闹的孩子：“我相信我的雇佣决定无需得到你的同意，毕竟Rathaway的工资完全由我个人支出。Mr Rathaway将作为我的个人助手，和我一起使用我的实验室。和你们的工作并无太大交集。如果你们担心Mr Rathaway的性格会对你们造成困扰的话，那么Mr Rathaway，你是否可以在这里给我一个保证，不要去干扰Mr Ramon， Dr. Caitlin以及Mr. Allen在这里的工作？这是你在这里最为重要的一条规则，我希望你不会感觉被冒犯。”

Dr. Wells将脸转向Hartley。Hartley一直站在Dr. Wells身后用挑衅的目光看着Barry，他满意地看到Barry绿色的眼睛中露出受伤的神情。但当Hartley发现Dr. Wells将众人的注意力转移到自己身上的时候，他看着Dr. Wells迅速朝众人露出一个甜蜜乖巧的微笑：“当然，我保证，Harrison, 任何事，你让我做任何事都可以。”

Dr. Wells不置可否地点点头，走出主控室的大门，Hartley跟在他身后迅速离开。

主控室顿时像是刚撒了一把盐的油锅。


	17. The man in the yellow suit.

Chapt. 17 The man in the yellow suit.

“ I had to take a sick day, I’m so sick of these people （我必须要请病假，因为这些人实在是太让我恶心了）.”Cisco穿着黑色T恤，T恤上印着这么一行白字，捧着一杯可乐终于出现在实验室门口，不出意料的，他已经迟到半个小时了。

“Caitlin说真的，我已经连续三天感觉不想出门上班，我有预感这种感觉只会越来越糟。”Cisco将包在自己的桌子上放下，重重地叹了一口气，不情愿地坐下。

Caitlin头也不回地看着自己的电脑安慰Cisco：“其实我们应该不怎么能碰到Rathway，我们之前甚至都很难看到Dr. Wells。”她侧头看见他的T恤，忍不住点评说道：“真应景。”

“Cisco，你知道吗？”Hartley站在主控室外的走廊上，手上拿着一杯咖啡，眼神轻飘飘地在Cisco的T恤上一扫，“人也可以因为难受而感觉恶心，我为其他人的愚蠢感觉难受，而那让我觉得特别恶心。”

Cisco难以置信地盯着Hartley，如果目光可以杀人的话，Hartley此刻已经被万箭穿心。 Dr. Wells站在Hartley身边，手上也捧着一杯咖啡，闻言向Hartley投了一个不赞同的视线。

Hartley看见Dr. Wells抿紧的嘴唇，举起双手做了一个投降的姿势：“Yes, Harrison, 我知道。”然后他转身对Cisco说道：“我道歉，Cisco，因为那才是成年人才有的态度。但是我真心不觉得一个穿着搞笑T恤来上班的人能理解我的态度。”

Caitlin挑高眉毛，Cisco正要出言反驳。一道红色的闪电划过房间，Barry站在主控室正中间，手上抱着一个纸袋，语调欢快：“哦，大家都在这里，太好了。”他从纸袋拿出两杯咖啡递给离他最近的Cisco和Caitlin， 又拿了一杯咖啡走向Dr. Wells说道：“早上好，Harris， 我给你带了美式清咖啡。”

“早上好。”Dr. Wells伸手接过Barry递过来的咖啡的同时，Barry顺手拿走了Dr. Wells另一只手上那杯还没来得及喝的咖啡，将杯子放到主控室的桌子上。“至于你。”Barry拿了最后一杯咖啡站到Hartley面前，“Rathaway，我今天看到了有加了辣椒的咖啡，有心情试试吗？”

“尽管你的提议很诱人，但是我还是算了。”Hartley抬了抬手中的咖啡杯，“我更喜欢，经典一些的味道。”Hartley拖长语气慢慢说道，也许是Barry的错觉，Hartley似乎意有所指地轻轻地看了一眼身边的Dr. Wells。

“谢谢你的咖啡。”Dr. Wells朝Barry点点头，离开主控室外面的走廊走向他的实验室。Hartley快步追向Dr. Wells的脚步，众人还能听见他们的对话：“Harrison, 你现在喜欢的是美式清咖啡了？”

Dr. Wells完全没有回应。

Barry心情还不错的样子，捧起那杯要给Hartley的咖啡，低头喝了一口，很满意的看着手上的咖啡：“闪电侠咖啡永远是最好的。”然后他看见了Cisco的T恤，称赞道“不错的T恤，很应景。”  
Cisco只是紧紧地拉上自己的夹克，不予回应。

“怎么了？”Barry有些疑惑地看着Cisco，Caitlin说道：“哦，他有点小挫败。”

“所以这是什么意思？”Cisco低头喝了一口Barry带给他的咖啡，靠在座位上，仰头看着Barry：“连着三天带咖啡来，是你抵御Rathaway的办法？”

“也许我只是想要带一些咖啡过来？”Barry耸耸肩，露出一个无辜的表情。Barry记得Dr.Wells在酒店吃早饭的时候点了美式清咖啡，他也记得Dr. Wells每次喝到实验室的第一口咖啡时都会无意识地皱眉毛。可是Dr.Wells太过于专注手上的任务，仍然对实验室的咖啡无怨无悔。

“今天怎么样？”Barry笑着，尽量表现的如平常一样的充满干劲。

“中心城今天一如既往的安静祥和，没有银行被抢劫，也没有火灾。”Cisco看着屏幕说道。

“真是好消息。我去上班了。”Barry化成一道闪电消失在主控室，在离开之前，仍不忘把Dr.Wells的咖啡杯带去茶水间。Caitlin有些疑惑地盯着Barry消失的方向对Cisco说道：“你觉不觉得Barry有点奇怪，似乎是过于……乐观了？”

“谁知道呢？”Cisco耸耸肩，表情惨淡：“也许在Rathaway的刺激下，成熟了？成熟。这真是我应该学会的一个词。也许只有成熟了我才会自动无视那个人渣。”

Barry站在自己的实验室，这里没有人，他收起笑容，他感觉很不好。非常不好。

Dr. Wells的举止和平常不太一样，他不知道为什么Cisco以及Caitlin没有看出来，但是也许是他的直觉，他感觉Dr. Wells有意在疏远所有人，包括Barry Allen。 Dr. Wells的话语更加谨慎，他的表情更加平淡，仿佛每一个动作，每一句话都是经过深思熟虑，得到他天才大脑同意之后才展示出来。

这和他认识的那个坦诚到粗鲁的Dr. Wells不太一样。

这个Dr. Wells仿佛戴上了一个面具，又或者他为自己建立了一堵无形的墙，将所有的人都关在墙外。

他们在从星城回来之后甚至都没有好好说上几句话。

Barry不明白发生了什么事情。他想要和Dr.Wells好好说话，他想念Dr. Wells嗤笑出声时鼻子边轻微的皱纹，他想念Dr. Wells微笑时嘴边深刻的笑纹，那看起来像是一对酒窝，他想念Dr. Wells严厉而又和蔼的评价，虽然可能刻薄，他知道他每一句话都出自于真心。

而不是像现在这样，礼貌而客套。

虽然只有短短三天，但是Barry感觉似乎已经过了一个月那么难熬。他从未那么想念那个真实的Dr. Wells。

“Hey Barry。今天怎么样？”Patty走进他的实验室，轻快地打了一声招呼。

Barry挂上自己最好的笑容，迎上去，“和往常一样好。你怎么样？”

“我给你带了闪电侠咖啡。”Patty放下手中的咖啡：“我记得你很喜欢？”

“毫无疑问的，Patty，你太好了！”Barry笑着接过咖啡，感觉胃部一阵疼痛，也许他应该再去吃点东西再喝这杯咖啡。一个小时之内，两杯闪电侠咖啡，包含4杯浓缩咖啡实在是有点太过了。

他轻轻地吻上Patty，一般Patty的吻都会让他感觉快乐，而现在他绝望地发现心中一片麻木，就像是吻上一片柔软的丝绸，在他心中没有激起任何火花。

“怎么了, Barry？”Patty发现到他的心不在焉，疑惑地开口，“你似乎从圣诞节后就有些恍惚。”  
“没什么。”Barry迅速收拾好自己的心情，像往日一样露出笑容：“有什么分散我的注意力了，我就是。。有些东西没弄明白。”

“我希望你快点想明白。”Patty开朗地拍了拍他的肩膀，“晚上一起吃饭，在我家？”

“嗯。”Barry点点头，目送Patty离开。

他感觉糟透了。更糟糕的是，他完全不知道自己是怎么了。

晚饭并没有像Patty想象中那般顺利，他们才刚刚走出警察局，Barry就接到了Cisco的电话。Barry歉意地吻了吻Patty的脸颊，可是他心中并没有感觉到任何失望或者是歉意。他只是，似乎突然失去了感知的能力。

“我们在中心城广场发现了一个镜子雕塑，非常诡异，似乎镜子里面有人，你能去看看吗？”Cisco在另外那边絮絮叨叨地说着：“看起来似乎是你上次碰上的那个人，嗯，镜像大师，镜像大师这个词怎么样？”

“名字不错，冰霜杀手就是这么称呼他的，Cisco。”Barry一边赶路一边回答。等他赶到的时候，只见一圈约两米高半米宽的镜子，面朝圆心，排成一个巨石阵的形状的圆圈，还挺有艺术感。

Barry。他走到镜子面前，仔细端详，并没有任何发现，他走到另外一面镜子，惊悚地发现，镜子之中站着一个人，一个年轻的女人。本该是他的脸庞的地方，是另外一个长发女人的脸。那个女人粟色长发被整整齐齐地盘在脑后，穿着一套深红色职业套装。双目紧闭，似乎是陷入了沉睡。Barry看到那个女人周围的镜子仍然反射出Barry身后的场景，唯一的区别就是那个女人的身影取代了Barry在镜中的倒影。这种感觉非常奇怪。

他伸出手去触摸镜面，只能碰到冰冷坚硬的镜面，他的手并不能穿过这层屏障。

Barry移到下一面镜子，发现里面站着的是一个男人。Barry继续往下走，下面一面镜子是正常的，空无一物。

他把自己的发现描述给Cisco，他甚至还让Cisco通过胸前Flash胸章的摄像头，看了这个场景。Cisco在那边低语：“这真是。。。。太诡异了。”

“Barry， 镜像大师的目标是你。” Dr. Wells的声音从耳机中突然传来：“你要小心。”Dr.Wells略带沙哑的声音通过耳机传入脑中，像是一道无形的电流划过他的头颅。Barry顿时感觉头皮发麻，后脑中传来一阵酥麻的痒意，像是有人用指甲轻轻地在他脑子里抓弄。

“Yes？”那不是一个回答，而是一个请求更多资讯的疑问。Barry不由自主地停下自己的动作，侧着头，还想要听的更为清楚一些，他的注意力已经完全移到耳机上。他把Oliver教给他的警惕，观察，策略完全弃置脑后。

Dr. Wells继续说道：“你仔细听我说。镜像大师可以在镜子之中穿梭，他可能出现在任何一面镜子里。他会从镜中伸出手，把你抓入镜子里。一旦你被捕获，就很难脱身。你离镜子远一些。上一次我用强烈的光线把他暂时弄瞎后，才得以逃离。”

Dr. Wells的声音轻柔而沙哑，像是一根羽毛在他脑中轻轻地来回扫动，与此同时，一阵舒适的刺痛在Barry头皮上像是触电一般冲刷而过，涌向背部，最后又冲回头皮。这种陌生的感官让Barry浑身一震，睁大了眼睛，迷惑而恍惚。 

就在这个时候，本来空无一物的镜子中，突然出现了一个男人的倒影，平滑的镜面上凭空向外长出一只手，迅速朝Barry的方向抓过来。以Barry平日的速度，毫无疑问地他可以迅速跑远，但此刻他的大脑仍然沉浸在那阵触电似的愉悦中，失去对身体的控制。Barry膝盖一软，跪倒在地，在地上一滚，险险避开那只手。

“Barry，你还好吗？”Cisco在耳机另外一边喊道。“你的心跳有些过于缓慢。”

“我还好。”Barry迅速清醒过来，背上出了一阵冷汗。差一点，他差一点就没有躲过去。他躺在地上，镜子中首先伸出的是一只手，然后是腿，躯干，一个中年男人缓步从镜子中走出来。那个中年男人穿着一套绿色西服，亮橘色衬衫晃得让人眼睛都不舒服。他挂着一幅假笑：“哈罗， 闪电侠。”

他抬手露出一把枪对准Barry，枪中射出无数细小的镜子碎片。Barry奋力从地上爬起来，左躲右闪，手臂大腿免不了地多了几道血痕，他感觉似乎有镜子的碎片被卡在肌肉里面，而他的肌肉正在愈合，每跑一步就钻心的疼。。“Cisco， 我以为制服是防弹的？我被割伤了。”

“好吧。只是躯干以及头部防弹。我以为你愈合的很快？”

“可不代表我不会疼！”Barry喘了一口粗气，看向自己的腿，那里已经没有受伤的痕迹，但是仍然很疼。

“Barry，一旦镜面大师隐藏进入镜子里面，会更加难对付。你必须趁他在外面的时候抓住他。”Dr. Wells的声音一如既往的冷静沉着。Barry不知道自己之前异样的反应究竟是怎么了。

镜面大师抬起枪，这次射出的不是碎片，而是巨大的镜子， Barry惊悚的发现他前两米以及后两米的距离都出现了一面镜子，地上还有满地的镜子碎片。

“你必须把这里给清洁干净。”Barry看到已经有市民聚集在周围，警察拉起了警戒线，整个街心广场一片狼藉。

“如果你能抓到我的话，或者，找到我。”说完镜面大师就消失在空气中。Barry四处环顾，看到镜面大师的身影同时出现在所有的镜子之中，不知道那面镜子之中才是真实的他。Barry迅速跑动，发现镜面中的身影用和他一模一样的速度在镜中迅速跑动。而当他停下来的时候，镜面之中就会伸出来一只手，试图将他抓入镜中。又或者是背面会突然出现一只手，将他推入离他最近的镜中。他只能不停地奔跑，保持一个相对的安全的距离。

Dr. Wells关闭麦克风，平淡地叙述一个事实：“Barry对付不了他。”他站起身，在自己实验室的货柜上翻找。

“你要做什么？Harrison?”在实验室使用另外一台电脑观察着情况的Hartey疑惑地发问。

“做我一直在做的，帮助他。”Dr. Wells拿起几罐喷雾，转头对Hartley说道：“你和我保持联系。”说完一道黄色的光芒划过地下实验室，Dr. Wells刚才站立的地方已是空无一人。

“Guys他的速度和我一样快。我要怎么打败一个和我一样快的人？”实验室那边静寂无声，显然Cisco都被难倒了。

“Allen，我要你尽量靠近镜面奔跑，同时保持速度越慢越好，只要刚好快的让镜面大师无暇抓住你就可以，你能做到吗？”麦克风传来的是Hartley的声音。Barry没有想到会听见Hartley Rathaway的声音。情况紧迫，他来不及有其他的反应，他改变了自己速度做了几次尝试，发现这比他现在速度要慢的多，他回答Hartley:“没有问题。”

“那就这么做。”Hartley 声音平稳，然后Barry听见Hartley似乎是在和另外一个人说话。Dr. Wells呢？发生了什么事？

很快他便看到了答案。

一道黄色的闪电出现在中心城广场，在 Barry三点钟方向。当Barry把镜面大师吸引到他身边的时候，他看见那个Dr. Wells神速在镜面大师死角处的镜子上喷了一些喷雾， Barry跑动的速度减慢，为速度比他快得多的Dr. Wells争取到足够的时间喷好一面镜子。当镜面大师追着Barry跑了一圈的时候，Barry惊讶地看到，那些被Dr. Wells用喷雾喷过的镜子，镜面不再光滑闪亮，看起来像是有一层蒸汽覆盖在上面。一开始只是稍微有一点模糊，随着Barry带着镜面大师奔跑的圈数增加，Dr.Wells在镜子上反复喷涂的次数越来越多，所有的镜子变得越来越粗糙，镜面最终看起来像是一块磨砂玻璃，而不是透明的玻璃。

“你可以停下了，Allen。”Hartley这么说道。

Barry疑惑地在一面镜子前停下，镜面大师的镜像也在他对面停下。镜面大师伸出双手，试图抓住Barry， 但是什么也没有发生。镜面大师脸上露出了一个惊悚的表情，因为他发现自己被困在镜子之中，再也出不来。镜面大师试图迈入另外一面镜子，但镜子已经模糊到无法清楚反射Barry身后的背景。

镜面大师终于被困在镜子里面。

“呼。”Barry松了一口气，侧头寻找另外一个黄色的身影。他看见Dr. Wells正疲惫地在坐在地上，嘴中说着什么，似乎是在和实验室联系。Barry突然想起了那有成瘾效果的B10。

Barry听见Cisco在耳机那边说这什么，但是他无暇顾及，摁灭通讯系统。Barry用正常人的速度走到Dr. Wells面前，单膝跪下，视线与Dr. Wells的脸平行。

“Cisco你找辆车过来，我们要把这面镜子抬回去。”Dr. Wells点点头，“镜子尺寸是2米x1米x10厘米左右。”

Barry伸手摁灭了Dr. Wells制服的通信装置。

“怎么了，Barry?”Dr. Wells疑惑地看向他。Barry能看到Dr. Wells脸颊上的汗水，眼中的疑惑以及关怀。他是那么真实，似乎又恢复成Barry认识的那个Dr. Wells。

“Hey， Dr. Wells。”Barry轻轻开口，他能听见自己语气中刻意轻松的成分，他在假装这段对话对他而言不是那么重要。“你还好吗？我是说，最近发生了什么事吗？自从我们从星城回来以后我们就没有好好说过话。”

“一切都很好。”Barry听见Dr. Wells这么说道，他的声音又恢复了一罐的冷淡平稳。

“你变得疏远，和我们所有人拉开距离。我，我不明白。”

Barry听见Dr. Wells轻轻叹息，一丝痛苦在他的眉间极快地划过，快的像是一个幻觉：“不，我不认为你会明白。”

“那么告诉我！”Barry眼见Dr. Wells要起身站立，他用力抓住了Dr. Wells的手臂，将Dr. Wells拉回来。在他碰触到Dr. Wells那一瞬间，一股强烈的情绪混合了激动，困惑，哀伤，挫败，从他与Dr. Wells接触的地方传递过来，冲入他的胸腔，他以为已经失去的感知又重新回到他的躯体之中，而那些情绪都是如此生动，强烈的让他感觉痛苦，他的心脏快要因为承受不住而炸裂，他的意识因为这些情绪而变得软弱。

Barry的手紧紧地握着Dr. Wells的手臂，无力地请求：“Harris，你不能什么都不说。”

他握的是那样紧，以至于Dr. Wells紧紧地皱起了眉头。他看见Dr. Wells的锐利的眼神在他面上反复扫射，他知道Dr. Wells正在分析他的表情。他不知道Dr. Wells是不是看出了他的异样，但他甚至不在乎Dr. Wells会看出来什么异样。

“离我远一点，Barry Allen。”最后他听见Dr. Wells冷酷的声音。下一刻，Dr.Wells使用了神速力挣脱他的手臂。站在离他一米远的地方。

“不可能。你又用了Velocity B10，你知道这东西的后果。”Barry站在原地大声吼道。

“不。这不是Verlocity B10。”Dr. Wells半转身体看着Barry，他的眼睛眯了眯，突然压低声音，语气低沉缓慢：“我向你保证，这没有成瘾性。”

Barry惊悚地睁大双眼，他心中浮上一阵恐慌，这个表情以及语气让他想起了一个不应该存在的人。

然后那个穿着黄色制服的男人（The man in the yellow suit）消失在原地。


	18. Can't Help Falling In Love

Chapt. 18 Can't Help Falling In Love

那是一声叹息，那是一双手，那是一对柔软双唇，那是灼热的呼吸。  
那是一个吻。  
他闭上双眼，虔诚地献上自己的双唇。

Barry睁开眼睛，失落而迷茫，因为那个他满心期待的吻始终没有降临。最后他听见了闹钟的噪音。  
“上帝啊。”Barry终于明白发生了什么事情，他无助地将头埋入枕头。当他闭上眼睛，梦中的场景不受控制地浮现在脑海中。Barry情不自禁地摸着自己的嘴唇，他记得那对嘴唇，干燥而细长，微微上翘，异常熟悉，却始终想不起来究竟是谁。

他感觉自己身体某处正在用力的抽紧，那是一种渴望，那种渴望从他的下腹一直上升到心脏，这是一种非常奇妙的感觉，这和他曾经对Iris或者现在对Patty的感觉非常不一样，当他想到她们，梦到她们的时候，他感觉安全，温暖，被爱，欣喜，而现在这是一种纯粹的渴望，渴望去掠夺，占有，吞噬，甚至囚禁。这种感觉，像一头野兽般丑陋。这让他害怕。

他爬起床，迅速冲了一个澡，用最快的速度把自己收拾干净，买了5杯咖啡，送到STAR Lab的Dr. Wells的实验室。  
Barry拿出一小杯咖啡放到Hartley Rathaway桌子上：“Mr.Rathaway，昨天谢谢你，我不知道你喜欢什么样的口味，所以我给你带了浓缩咖啡。”  
Hartley伸手拿起咖啡，话语仍然不那么友善，但至少没有讽刺：“那和你没关系，我只是帮助Harrison。”  
Barry挑眉一笑：“我保证咖啡里面没有加额外的调料。”  
“哈。”Hartley抬起眉毛，挑衅似一边盯着Barry，一边低头喝了一口咖啡，Barry翻了个白眼，转身小心地从纸袋中捧出另外一杯咖啡递给博士。Dr. Wells今日穿了一件炭灰色高领针织衣，黑色的长裤。针织衣似乎是非常柔软的料子，紧紧地贴着他的脖颈肩膀，显现出流畅的线条。Barry甚至能通过针织衣的褶皱，看到Dr. Wells手臂上肌肉在打字过程中反复收缩放松。

Dr. Wells仍如他上次所见那般，冷淡地向Barry道谢后，从他手中接过咖啡。在交替咖啡的过程之中，Barry无意间碰到了Dr. Wells的手指，指间传来一阵酥麻的痒意，这让他差点就把打翻咖啡，还好他的神速力能在不在任何人发觉的情况下弥补。Dr. Wells气色看起来不错，毫无戒断反应之后会出现的黑眼圈。

所以Dr. Wells昨天用的真的不是Velocity B10?

Dr. Wells低头喝了一口咖啡后，下嘴唇上留有一滴深色的咖啡渍。Dr. Wells略有些干燥的双唇微微分开，唇中伸出淡粉色舌头卷去唇边的咖啡渍。Barry感觉自己又一次动用了神速力，因为Dr. Wells的动作在他的眼中是如此的缓慢，每一个细节，每一处肌肉纹理都看得清清楚楚。

幸好他比所有的人都更快的意识到自己在走神。

为了掩饰自己的出神，他向Dr. Wells道：“Dr.Wells我们可以谈一谈吗？关于你的神速力。”

“不是现在。Barry，我们会谈的。你的担心毫无必要。”Dr. Wells的回答冷淡自持，毫无任何端倪。但是Barry使用了神速力之后，他发现Dr. Wells的眉间有一丝不情愿，他甚至也避开了Barry的视线。

“噢。好的。”Barry意识到自己必须离开，他拿着剩下三杯咖啡颇有些心不在焉的走向主控室。

“我看到你给Rathaway买了咖啡。”Cisco在打招呼之前就质问道，“你为什么要给他买咖啡？”

“因为他昨天救了我？因为我是好人？”Barry将Cisco的咖啡放在Cisco的桌子上：“而这个好人正好给你也买了一杯咖啡。”

Caitlin微笑着道谢，拿起她自己的那杯咖啡。“不过你怎么知道我给Rathaway买了咖啡？”  
Barry走到Cisco身边问道。Cisco得意地笑了一下，关闭所有的麦克风后，调出来一个监控录像：“这个一直都有，但我最近加了一个窃听器。”

电脑上显示的正是Dr. Wells的实验室。然而Rathaway和Dr. Wells讨论的东西一下子就抓住了Barry的注意力。

Hartley坐在Dr. Wells身边，身体倾向Dr. Wells，皱着眉，他们从来没有见过Hartley向谁露出过这种关切的表情，Hartley轻声说：“我担心你，Harrison。”

Dr. Wells完全忽视他的动作，端端正正地坐在电脑面前敲击键盘：“我很好。无须担心。”

“Harrison，大部分的人在我面前就像是一本摊开的书一样简单易懂。我了解你，我也了解原来的那个Wells，你在工作的时候走神，你算错最简单的数据，不管是以哪个Wells的标准来说，这都不是我很好的状态。”

Dr. Wells并没有回应，他看起来处于默认以及漠视之间。

“Harrison， 你如果想要谈谈，你可以和我谈。你知道，我可以为你做任何事，任何事。”

Dr.Wells意外地回应了这句话，他皱了皱眉，将视线从电脑上撕下来，转过椅子面对Hartley：“这个你，是指我，还是Eobard？也就是过去的那个Harrison Wells。”

“是指你。地球二的那个Harrison Wells，只有你。”Hartley声音低沉，语气温柔婉转，像是一个承诺，又像是一个告白。

“我们。。。。这是目睹了Hartley在勾引Harry吗？”Cisco的下巴都快掉到桌面上。但是没有人理会他。

“。。。”Dr. Wells将椅子往后退了一步，迅速拉开和Hartley的距离，抿着嘴唇，脸上露出一个防备的表情：“Mr. Rathaway，我并不是一个发展浪漫关系的好对象，第一，我对人没有多大兴趣，第二，我心有所属，和工作结婚了。”

“我知道。可是你不能阻止我尝试。”Hartley向后一倒，放松地靠在椅背上，毫无被拒绝的沮丧，像是唱歌一样轻快地说道：“就像你无法否认，我刚才的告白让你从那些烦心事中分心一样，你无法否认，那短暂的分心让你得到片刻安宁。”

“……”Dr. Wells愣了一会，然后他突然笑出声，戴在脸上的面具在瞬间破碎，这个笑容，温暖和明快，“虽然我感觉得更多的是困扰，但你说的没错，我不能否认。Hartley谢谢你的好意。”

Hartley贪婪的盯着他的笑容，也露出了一个微笑：“我会帮你， Harrison，别担心。”两个人脸上挂着笑，共享了这片刻真诚。

在气氛变得奇怪之前，Hartley收起笑容，重新面对他自己的电脑正色说道：“只要你能专心工作，我也能专心工作，你无需困扰。”

Dr. Wells无声地点头，他知道Hartley能看到。他的视线重新回到电脑上，仿佛这段对话从未发生过。

Barry站在原地全身僵硬，他的表情像是又被一道闪电劈中了，在此之前，他从未把Dr. Wells和浪漫关系这两个单词联系起来。甚至，他只要一想到这个可能，都会感觉亵渎了Dr. Wells。可现在Rathaway正在明目张胆的追求Dr. Wells？

这个发现让他既惊讶又愤怒。就像是自己小心翼翼捧在手心守护的一个宝藏，突然被别人觊觎上，并且那个别人比他更加接近一步。

“他叫了Hartley的名字？”Cisco惊讶地说：“我一直以为Barry才是他唯一一个会叫名字的人。”

Barry皱着眉在Cisco脸上扫了一眼，颇有些恼怒。Cisco收到那个视线，缩缩脖子，不再说话了。

“你们，不觉得很奇怪么？”Barry觉得自己该说些什么了，“Hartley如果真的要追求Dr. Wells的话？”

“为什么，我会为Dr. Wells高兴啊。”Caitlin说道：“Dr. Wells虽然嘴巴毒，但是内心还是挺好的。我虽然不太喜欢Rathaway，但是他对Dr. Wells一看就是真心的。”

“而且他们真在一起的话，吃瘪的那个一定是Rathaway。老实说我还挺期待的。”因为这句话，Barry再一次向Cisco投了一个恼怒的视线，Cisco这次没有忍气吞声，反问：“老兄，你是怎么了？Henry要去约会的时候，你也是这个反应吗？”

“什么？不！”Barry想也不想的反驳：“那不一样，算了，不要管我。”他也不知道怎么和这两个人解释连自己也尚未弄明白的东西。Barry弯下腰来，看着监控录像上Dr.Wells平静的脸，眼睛中浮现深重的忧愁：“Rathaway说对了一件事情，有什么事情在让Dr.Wells烦恼。而Dr.Wells不希望任何人知道。我感觉不管Dr.Wells在隐藏什么，那都很重要。”

“唯一能让我想到有关联的，就是Dr. Wells在做的那个项目。”Cisco调出了电脑数据，显示在他们从星城回来之后，也就是7天前，Palmer的电脑为他们实验室发送了一个庞大的数据包。Barry对比了一下，他觉得Dr. Wells开始不对劲的时间正是收到数据包第二天。

“我们能打开数据包吗？”Barry问Cisco。

“不能。我在收到的时候就想打开看了，我甚至还问了Felicity，但是Feclicity和我发现这个数据使用了RSA的加密算法。虽然Felicity有超级电脑的公共密匙，但是Felicity仍然需要Dr. Wells的私人密匙来解密。”

Cisco看了一眼Barry的脸色，又飞快地加了一句：“基于我们已经和Palmer合作这个项目，所以，作为合作伙伴，Felicity有权知道这个实验室和这个核心算法相关的进展对吧？”

“那没关系。这个加密算法有多难破解？”Barry咬着下唇，飞快地回答。

“哦，RSA加密算法几乎不可能破解，它原理是利用两个巨大素数的乘积作为一个公共密匙，破解的方法也是基于基数分解。现有的电脑去分解一个巨大的素数需要好几个月。所以。。。理论上Felicity的确可以破解，但是要耗费很多时间——除非拿到Dr. Wells的私人密匙。那个私人密匙一定是一个物理密匙，一个usb什么的。”

说完Cisco看了Barry一眼，Barry顿时会意：“不，我拿不到，Dr. Wells现在也能使用神速力，我无法在另外一个超速者眼皮下拿走。”

“等等。”Barry脑内灵光一闪说道，“你说的破解方式基于素数分解。水星实验室的Dr. McGee在做一个量子电脑的项目，我们有没有可能用量子电脑来分解素数？量子电脑用的是和传统电脑完全不一样的算法，应该能大大缩短破解的时间。”

“干得好！”Cisco兴奋地在桌上一拍，“我打电话给Felicity，就算水星实验室不愿意，Felicity也可以黑进去用他们的量子计算机。黑水星实验室那是小菜一碟。”

“搞定给我打电话。”Barry用力拍了拍Cisco的肩膀，喝完自己的咖啡，冲去警察局。过了一秒钟Barry又出现在主控室大门，对Cisco喊道：“如果水星实验室现有的量子电脑算法搞不定的话，你让Felicity看看我们的核心运算代码。Dr. Wells说过我们的核心运算算法能从根本上改变现有的量子计算机的算法。”

“我想知道你是怎么知道的吗？”Cisco喃喃自语，可是Barry早就已经跑远听不到了。

为了弥补昨日，Barry邀请了Patty一起吃晚饭，吃完饭后，他们去了附近一个酒吧，里面有一个比较安静的舞池。幸好当晚一切都很好，没有任何紧急情况。

音乐响起，那是一首翻唱猫王的老歌，情不自禁（Can't Help Falling In Love）。

“你喜欢这首歌吗？”Barry正要问的时候，Patty就已经牵着他的手走进了舞池。  
“我跳的很糟，真的很糟。”Barry笑着想要抬手拒绝。

Patty抬头，巨大的笑容明媚的让人头晕目眩，又带一点独特的羞涩。那曾经是Barry最喜欢的一个表情。她永远是那么生机勃勃，理智乐观。“你只要握着我的手，然后一切都交给音乐。”  
Barry被她拉着手，走进舞池。钢琴声缓慢地涌上来，那个女声慵懒而缓慢地唱着，他们轻轻拥抱着对方，像是无边大海上一只小舟，随着浪潮轻柔舒缓的摆动。

“智者说，只有愚者一见钟情  
但我情不自禁地爱上你  
我应该留下吗？  
那样有罪吗？  
如果我情不自禁地爱上你。”

Barry抱着Patty的腰，他的脸埋在Patty的发间，他看不见Patty的脸，却可以闻到Patty发上温暖的馨香。他可以用整个怀抱来感觉Patty。  
他感觉温暖，温馨。  
他记得Joe和他说过，Iris是他第一个爱上的人，没有人能取代她给他同样的感觉。可是不代表他不会遇见其他的人。然后他遇见了Patty。

Barry闭上眼睛，他想到所有和Patty相识的点点滴滴。从他看到Patty的第一眼起，Barry就喜欢Patty的陪伴，她是如此聪明而有趣，他们在许多东西上有奇异的共鸣。  
Patty的笑容像蜡烛一样点亮过他的世界，她让他大笑，她让他感觉轻松愉快，她让他感觉眷念，她让他感觉宁静，她让那些尴尬的时刻变成一个带笑的回忆。

“就如那流动的江河  
缓缓地流向大海  
亲爱的，顺其自然吧  
有些事情注定发生”

而到今天，一切都顺其自然。他心中突然充满感伤

“你在想什么？”Barry听见Patty在他怀中轻声说道。

“我在想你，Patty。” Barry低头将额头抵在Patty额头，用鼻子轻轻摩挲Patty的鼻子：“想你，让我感觉有多么快乐。”

“你也让我快乐。Barry Allen。”Patty说着。她轻轻将唇印在Barry的唇上。

“握住我的手，也握住我的一生  
因为我已经情不自禁地爱上你。”

那是一个很轻的吻。Barry终于知道自己究竟在哪不对劲。  
那不是他渴望的那双唇。那不是他渴望想要握住的那双手。那不是他渴望想要分享一生的人。  
他不知道他想要的那个人是谁。但是他没有比此刻更加清楚意识到，Patty不是那个人。他今早清醒时察觉的那份渴望，丝毫不因为Patty而减轻，反而正因为Patty以一种更深刻的方式疼痛着，提醒他，对他咆哮。

就像是干渴濒临死亡的旅人，突然得到了水，却发现是咸水，反而会更加焦灼地渴求淡水。  
那种渴求让他失去了正面的感知，只感觉空虚，疼痛以及焦灼。

“就如那流动的江河  
缓缓地流向大海  
亲爱的，顺其自然吧  
有些事情注定发生”

Barry的身体突然变得僵硬，他抽离自己的脸庞，Patty觉察到他的异样，惊讶的问：“Barry你还好吗？”

Barry不知如何是好，他对这个发现同样感到惊慌而恐惧，他拉着Patty走出舞池后，在一旁坐下后，慌忙道歉：“Patty对不起，我不知道我最近是怎么了。我。。。有些事情没有弄明白，可是我不知道我弄明白了什么！”

“Barry。 ”Patty用手捧着Barry的头，伸手按在他的嘴唇上，制止Barry继续向下说下去：“你是不是喜欢上其他人了？”  
“不！我没有和其他人约会。”Barry反驳道，他看起来甚至比Patty还要糟糕，他惊慌而不知所措，像是一个被吓坏的孩子。

“Hey，Barry我并没有说你在和其他人约会。你没做错什么， Barry。” Barry脸上的表情实在是太过于惊恐，这和Patty镇静的表情形成鲜明的反比，Patty伸出手握住Barry停留在半空仍在颤抖的手，摁在自己膝盖上：“你似乎喜欢上什么人了，而你似乎刚才才意识到。而这个发现让你感觉恐慌。没事的Barry。我可以接受这个，真的，没事的。”

“Patty，对不起，我真的，很对不起。真的。。。”Barry的声音越来越低，看起来他才像是被抛弃的那个。他感情背叛了他自己的理智，Patty这么想着。奇妙的是，看着似乎比自己还要难过的Barry，Patty心中连一点责备愤怒的感觉都没有，她故作轻松的笑着发问：“那么那个人是谁呢？”

一丝茫然惊恐划过Barry的脸：“可是我不知道。我不知道。。。那个人是谁。” Patty叹了一口气，深深为Barry感觉难过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：我真诚地希望Barry在这里没有OOC。我很喜欢Patty，写Barry和Patty友好分手这段让我很难过。有的时候两个人其实谁都没有做错事情，但可能就是一夜之间，感觉变了便再也没有办法在一起。曾经的快乐时光都是真实存在过的，只是那样的日子不会再有，因为Barry不会再为Patty欣喜。所以我觉得当Barry发现他对patty的感觉已经变了的那一刻，他应该会非常恐慌。他会感觉自己是坏人，伤害了Patty。 所以才有这样的Barry.


	19. Pandora's box

那是一对微微颤动的睫毛，微微下垂，像是蝴蝶的羽翼，精细轻巧。

像是舞台开幕一般，那双眼睛缓慢地张开，蓝色光芒从中一点点反射出来，那就是他目见全部的光源所在。当全部的眼眶都被展示出来的时候，他不由得为它们的美丽而震惊。

浅色的虹膜让他想起在宇宙中拍摄到的地球，深邃平静。或者那又像是一口神秘的智慧之井，那黑色的瞳孔让它变得更加深不可测。当你深深望入的时候，宁愿交付生命，只愿永远的停留在那口井中。

那是Dr. Wells的眼睛。  
Barry喘着粗气醒了过来。

那天晚上自从他送Patty回家之后，他不想回家，便改道去了一趟STAR Lab。那天已经是11点，他没有想到会遇见任何人，毕竟他只是想要借用跑步机，跑跑步。

但是他还是忍不住绕路经过Dr. Wells的实验室，他意外地发现Dr. Wells仍然在实验室中。Dr. Wells背对着大门审视试验台上的原料，手边是一个巨大的盒子。

“Hi Harris，你还没有去休息？”Barry打了一声招呼，走进实验室。站到Dr. Wells身边，好奇地去看试验台上面的原料，那是一层半厘米厚度的透明的材料，目测约有一米宽，剩下的卷在一起，看不出来长度。

“这是刚收到的多层石墨烯，我迫不及待地想要打开看看。”Dr. Wells拿起一张约为手掌大的样品，对着光线比对。Dr. Wells完全被这块样品迷住了，他轻声赞美：“这真是太美了。”

“那个强度是钢材200倍的石墨烯？”Barry大为惊讶，他伸出手，捏起一片材料，真是出乎意料的轻盈，几乎感觉不到石墨烯的存在。

“嗯。”Dr. Wells情不自禁地露出笑容，用力扯了扯样品，感受它的强度，视线仍然盯着那块样品：“这大约有100多层石墨烯，我和Ted Kord聊过这个，我给了他一些想法，通过加热单晶碳化硅脱除硅得到多层石墨烯。没有想到他做成功了，而且还给我做了一个这么大的样品，真是慷慨。”

“哇！”Barry伸手轻轻的抚摸石墨烯，感受它光滑而柔软的质感，难以想象这么薄的物质有那么高的强度，石墨烯的出现完全颠覆了人类的认知力，以及想象力。

“石墨烯有惊人导电以及导热性，甚至摩擦系数也很小，非常适合拿来做你的制服。虽然不是防弹级别，但是保护你被一般的物体的割伤绰绰有余。”Dr. Wells放下手中的材料，拿起另外一个样品，那并不是一张平整的材料，更像是3D效果打印出来的立体模型。看起来像是透明的果冻，Dr. Wells皱了皱眉，伸手摆弄了几下：“我让Kord试试看能不能做出3D的石墨烯，如果这个能做出来的话，我们就能像是3D打印机一样打印出你的制服，毫无弱薄弱点。可惜这个暂时没成功。”说完Dr. Wells将那块果冻一样的样品扔在实验台上。

“这。。。是给我的？”Barry捧着手上的样品，Dr.Wells的话为他构造了一个蓝图。他想象着穿着用这个材料做成的制服，就像是身处Dr. Wells保护之下，那让他兴奋不已。

“别高兴的太早，这个可不便宜，我希望Mr. Ramon能够妥善地设计一套方案来利用它，等到你真正穿上它还需要一段时间。”Dr. Wells说完开始将样品逐一收拾好，又从Barry手中拿走那块样品，一起收入盒子，放到储藏架子。

做完了这一切之后，Dr. Wells站在门口，准备关灯，示意Barry出来。  
Barry意识到Dr. Wells的意图之后，神速跑出来。“你准备休息了吗，Harris？”他一直跟着Dr. Wells直到Dr. Wells的休息室门口。

Dr. Wells打开门，疑惑地看着他：“Barry，现在已经是晚上11点多，不管是什么年龄的人，现在都应该在床上躺着了。”

Barry无意识地盯着Dr. Wells的嘴唇，看着它们张张合合，当床这个词从哪对嘴唇中流露出来的时候，Barry感觉自己的心脏漏跳了一拍，然后开始剧烈的加速。他突然回忆起来，他和Dr. Wells分享一张床的那些记忆，他想起Dr. Wells在他耳边的鼻息，他想起Dr. Wells紧紧抱着他的手臂。

突然之间，那种饥渴的感觉从他胸腔中燃烧起来，催促着他，驱使着他，他是如此渴望Dr. Wells的体温，他是如此渴望Dr. Wells皮肤的触感。这再一次让他感到害怕。

宛若当头棒喝，他终于认出了那对嘴唇，那正是他在梦中渴望的那对嘴唇。这个发现让他木立在原地，久久不敢相信自己的眼睛，他反复比对着，绝望地得出同样的答案。

“Barry，你怎么了？”Dr. Wells意识到他的反常，皱着眉头，上前一步，想要看清他的表情。

“没事，晚安， Harris。”Barry慌忙低下头，故作镇定地离开，他希望Dr. Wells没有看到他在瞬间涨红的脸庞。

事到如今，他终于明白他爱上了Dr. Wells。深深地，绝望地，爱上了Dr. Wells。这种感情甚至在他意识到之前就在他的灵魂中生根发芽长成一棵大树。

而他在此之前，从未意识到，爱是如此具有攻击性。这份爱，满含饥渴。那不是食物饮料任何东西可以填满的饥渴，他需要的是属于Dr. Wells的音容笑貌，甚至更进一步的接触，Dr. Wells的体温，Dr. Wells的碰触。这份饥渴永远不会满足，它们只会变本加厉，他得到过Dr. Wells的拥抱，他现在渴求Dr.Wells的触摸，或者更进一步，一个吻。

他的生命因此黯然无光，因为每一分钟都被用来抵制这份饥渴。

在过去7天之中，每一个早上，他都在自己无望的渴求之中醒来。他感觉挫败，感觉愤怒，而他无能为力。

他并没有像往常一样带咖啡去实验室，他打电话订购了一台商用Nespresso 胶囊咖啡机，对方向他保证，午饭前就会送到实验室。

“Joe?”当他走进他自己的实验室的时候，看到Joe已经在等着他，他迅速挂了一个笑容，像往常一样说道：“Joe你怎么来了？”

“你和Patty发生了什么事？”Joe看了他一眼，单刀直入地问。

“没事，一切都很好啊。”Barry耸耸肩，低着头看着自己的脚尖：“我们不太适合，和平分手了。”

Joe沉默地审视着Barry脸上的表情，说道：“你看起来不像是我很好的样子，听着，我不知道你们之中发生了什么事情，但是，你需要我和Patty谈谈吗？”

“不不不。”Barry抬起头单手抓住Joe的手臂，拼命摇手：“Joe，这都是我的错，她已经够受了，千万别去打扰她。”

Joe用怀疑的目光上下打量Barry最后什么也都没有说，Barry叹了一口气，问道：“Patty还好吗？”

“她看起来比你好的多。”Joe转身向门口走去：“你看起来精疲力尽，Barry，去洗把脸，振作起来，没什么放不下的。”

当Barry接到Iris的电话的要求一起吃午饭的时候，他已经一点都不感觉惊讶。  
他硬着头皮推开 Jitters 的大门的时候，看见Iris已经占领了角落的一个舒适的转角沙发，面前摆着两杯咖啡。Barry几乎已经想不起来是怎么走到Iris面前，木然地坐下。Iris把咖啡推到Barry面前，露出了一个“你别想找借口逃跑”的表情。

“so？你最近怎么样Iris?”Barry低头喝了一口咖啡，伪装什么事情都没有发生的轻松地打着招呼。

“我们都知道今天我为什么找你， Barry Allen。”Iris侧头，露出了一个甜蜜的笑容，雪白的牙齿闪闪发光，甩出致命一击：“你最近是怎么了？”

“没有怎么啊。”Barry仍然做着垂死的挣扎，“一切都很好。”

Iris审视着他，她又露出了那副表情，自信，审视，怀疑，下定决心的表情，她停顿了几秒：“你说过你不会对我撒谎？我们在同一个屋顶下一起长大，我知道你是什么样的人，我知道你失落的样子，我知道你焦虑的样子，我也知道你承受压力的样子，而你现在真应该看看镜子，你的表情正好包括了我刚说的三种情绪。你还要坚持说你很好吗？”

Barry全身缩进沙发，捧着咖啡杯，沉默，轻微地摇头。

Iris身体向前倾，伸手摁在Barry膝盖上：“Barry我知道你爱上了某个人，你可以和我说，真的，让我帮你，你不必一个人挣扎。”

“Iris。”Barry抬起头，他的声音软弱无力，他唤过Iris无数次，那个名字在他心头萦绕过无数过日日夜夜，而他此刻惊讶的发现这个名字对他意义不再，他看着Iris，数次欲言又止，Iris未出声，真诚地望着他，用力握着他的手，等待他鼓起勇气。Barry紧紧地握住她的手，感受她的温暖，艰难地吐露事实：“Iris，我爱上了他，我爱上了一个永远不会回应我的人。”

“噢，Barry。”Iris叹息一声，坐到他身边，侧身抱紧Barry，在他耳边说：“我很抱歉。”

“Iris， Iris。”Barry紧紧地拥抱着Iris，反复叫着她的名字，希望得到一些勇气：“他说过他心有所属。但我渴望着他，那种渴望让我除了一直想着他之外什么也做不了，那种渴望让我在看不到他的时候感觉空虚疼痛，我希望能每时每刻的看到他，我希望能每时每刻的能触摸他，那种渴望快把我逼疯了，那种渴望让我感觉害怕，让我想要去摧毁，去掠夺，去占有他的一切。”Barry全身发抖：“噢，Iris，我曾经爱过你，我也喜欢Patty，可是我从来没有感觉到这般无助绝望。”

Iris轻轻拍着Barry的背说道：“Barry， 那才是真正的爱。爱并不只有美好的一面，爱是奉献，爱是成全，爱同样也是饥渴，爱也是愤怒，爱的最终形式是占有，这都是爱，没有什么可怕的，Barry，这些负面情绪让爱刻骨铭心。一旦你爱的那个人用爱回馈你，这会变成你们坚实的基石。你会感觉圆满，像是重生。不要害怕Barry。去追求那个人，用向着死亡一样的心情去追求他，然后你会重生。如果他没有接住你，我会在这里接住你。不要害怕，Barry。”

Barry喃喃地说道：“可是他说他已经心有所属。”

“他结婚了吗？”

“有，哦，不。他的爱人早已死去。”

“看，Barry，那只是一个借口。”Iris轻轻地拍着Barry的背：“很久以前你说过，你因为害怕，一直没有告诉过我，你对我的感觉，因为你害怕失去我。但我一直没有机会告诉你的是，你的恐惧让你最终错失了机会。”她捧着Barry的头，直视他的双眼：“Barry，这一次我希望你的速度够快。没有什么好害怕的，我们都有感觉，只是把你的感觉告诉他，这没什么大不了的，活在当下，嗯？”

“嗯。”Barry看着她的眼睛良久，终于轻轻点头。“你不想知道他是谁吗？”  
“那对我不重要Barry， 重要的是你爱他。等到时机成熟，你会告诉我。”  
Barry吐出一口气，如释重负，露出了这几天以来第一个毫无阴霾的笑容：“我答应你，我会和他说。”

Barry的手机突然响起，Barry接起电话，是Cisco。  
“Barry你最好来一趟实验室，我们之前想要破解的那个数据包已经破解了。”Barry立刻想到是Dr. Wells的那个数据包。他连忙对Iris说明情况。Iris立刻在他手上塞了一个三明治，眨眨眼。

“所以你们破解了那个数据包？Dr. Wells呢？”Barry一边吃着三明治，一边看着屏幕。那是一连串的代码以及还原之后的公式。

“Palmer的负责人把他和Rathaway都叫出去开会了。不到今晚不会回来。我们觉得这是一个好机会来看看他在隐藏什么。”Caitlin敲击着键盘，“我一直都觉得很奇怪，为什么Harry能这样大喇喇地出现在公众之中。”

“那是因为中心城警察局在他从星城回来之后取了他的口腔DNA样本，发现和Harrison Wells不符合？”Barry说道。他还记得有的同事对他报以同情或者歉意的目光，他当时只感觉松了一口气。

“可是在他刚来我们地球的时候，我化验过他的DNA，他的DNA和Dr. Wells一模一样。”Caitlin白了他一眼：“为什么突然之间就不符合？我感觉这个数据包能告诉我们答案。”

“当当。”Cisco将程序用动画的形式显示在屏幕上，众人惊讶地盯着屏幕，发现那是一个生物反应模型。人体在RNA的程度上被全部重新编程，通过改写水解ATP的过程，允许巨大的能量被提取以及储存在人体。不少相关的反应都被重新编程，都是为了一个目的：迅速提供巨大的能量，以及储存巨大的能量。 

在改变RNA的过程之中，DNA也被改写，不过都是隐性的DNA，他们甚至不完全明白这些隐性的改变会产生什么样的后果。

这个改变过程非常稳定，完全不可逆，也不能再被重写。而结果也非常显著，他们看着细胞的活性，显示这个被改变的人将有能力在瞬间支取巨大的能量，拥有迅速的反应能力，迅速的再生能力，以及迅速的物理速度，甚至那个人的细胞能够长久的保持在人体巅峰状态。

“上帝啊。。。”Caitlin一开始并不明白她究竟看到了什么，等到她明白她看到了什么之后，她惊吓得完全说不出话来。“这是上帝的工作，这是奇迹。上帝啊。”

Cisco催促着Caitlin，Caitlin喝了好几口水，稳定下自己的情绪告诉他们这个项目的意义：“这一切都说通了，他永远的改变了他自己的DNA，他强迫他自己进化，进化到能够使用神速力，而他竟然成功了，他甚至看起来比原来更加年轻，这简直不可思议！这有巨大的意义，难怪他要用物理密匙加密，我们必须毁去这个数据包，因为任何人得到这个数据包，都能把他们自己改造成为闪电侠。”

Barry的三明治从他手中掉落在地，他顾不得捡起来，“我们首先必须毁去在水星实验室量子电脑上的私人密匙。Felicity知道多少？”

“她看不懂具体的公式，她只知道这是一个生物模型。”Cisco接到：“水星实验室的量子电脑的算法由Felicity重新编程过后才算出的密匙，那部分程序以及密匙已经被Felicity永久删除。没有人能再次解开这个密匙。”

“很好。”Barry抱着头，他没有想到Dr.Wells隐藏的是一个这样危险的秘密，这个秘密可以让全人类都陷入危险之中。“我去和Felicity解释，这是一个非常危险的项目。她必须要销毁她所有的记录，她会明白。这样的技术让我不安。”

“我们都干了什么？”Cisco安静地说，脸上毫无笑容：“这是潘多拉的盒子，我们不应该打开的。”

**********************************************************************  
Barry他坐在Dr. Wells的凳子上，惶恐而不安地等着Dr. Wells回来。  
他心中很乱，他想起Iris的话，他必须和Dr. Wells谈谈，可眼下他们还有更重要的事情，潘多拉的盒子。本来天衣无缝的潘多拉盒子，在Barry的好奇心指引下，被他们打开了。

门口传来一阵脚步声，Barry站起身来，看见Dr. Wells和Hartley并肩走进来。

“Barry？”Dr. Wells显然是很惊讶，他穿的非常正式，他穿了一套海军蓝的西装，没有戴眼镜，眼镜挂在西装口袋上，里面是一件雪白的衬衣，解了一粒扣子，露出一部分的脖颈，没有系领带，手臂上搭着一件深蓝呢子大衣。Barry的视线移到Hartley的身上，顿时感觉肠胃扭曲起来。Hartley穿了一套炭灰色三件套西装，他的衬衫以及口袋巾的颜色和Dr. Wells西装颜色一模一样，系了一条和他眼睛同色的浅蓝色领带。这明显的意图让Barry感觉非常不舒服。可是又他不得不承认Hartley看起来是如此英俊。

Barry朝他自己身上迅速看了一眼，他今早上穿了什么来着，灰色T恤，深红色的V领毛衣，牛仔裤，黑色夹克，真是太好了，他在心里翻了个白眼。

“Barry?”Dr.Wells首先走进实验室，再次问了一句。

“Dr. Wells我能和你谈谈关于你之前的项目吗？”Barry轻轻说道，又加了一个字：“请？”

Dr. Wells没有马上说话，他的眼睛微微眯了眯，嘴角也被抿紧，那不是一个高兴的表情，看起来似乎正准备拒绝。Barry赶在他开口之前，诚实的给了最后一击：“我无意间打开了你的运算结果。” 

Dr. Wells立刻改变了想法，他迅速转头对Hartley说道：“Mr. Rathaway你可以走了，下次我们继续讨论。”然后向Barry投射出严厉的视线。

Hartley有些疑惑，仍然善解人意地道别，迅速离开实验室。

Dr. Wells将大衣和眼镜都扔到自己的电脑桌上，摁下一个按钮屏蔽监控录像，说道：“那可不是你能无意间打开的东西。Mr. Allen。”

Barry有些不知所措，支吾着，Dr. Wells站在他的电脑桌面前，一只手扶在腰间，一只手手指轻轻在工作台上敲击，低着头若有所思：“你是怎么打开的？”

“我知道你用了RSA加密算法，我知道我偷不到你的物理密匙，但是我知道量子电脑可以分解素数，我也知道我们的核心算法可以改进现有的量子电脑的算法，所以我让Felicity去尝试使用水星实验室量子电脑破解密码，而他们奏效了。”Barry老老实实地说道。

“原来是我自己把钥匙交给了你。”Dr. Wells沉静地说，Barry总觉得这句话意有所指，似乎是指责Barry辜负了他的信任，也许还有点别的什么。最后Dr. Wells抬头迅速说道：“那你知道了什么？”

“我知道你改造了你自己的DNA，你改造了你的身体，让你可以使用神速力。Velocity B10只能短暂的改造你的身体，但是基因改造能够永久的改造你的身体。我知道这个模型非常危险，就像是一个潘多拉的盒子，任何人都可以改造成为闪电侠。”

“错了。”Dr. Wells静静地说：“那个模型只适用于我自己的DNA，每个人的DNA都不一样，每个人的进化都是独一无二，没有什么万能药。我非常幸运得找到了改造我自己的DNA的方法，其他人使用这个，我不知道会产生什么样的后果。我也没兴趣去算。这个模型非常危险，但是不是你说的这个原因。进化可能需要极其复杂的手段，促使基因变化，但是退化却可以很简单——摧毁。有心人可以在这个模型找到超速者的基因密码。只要摧毁关键的基因，你就再也不能接触神速力，就像Jay Garrick一样。”

“你已经研究过Jay吗？”

“他的基因并没有被摧毁，只是变成隐性，但仍可在一定的条件下触发。具体解决办法我还没有研究出来。”

“所以你是为了保护我，才隐藏这个项目？”Barry走上前，站在Dr. Wells面前直视他的眼睛问道。

Dr. Wells避开他的眼睛，后退一步，留出一臂的距离：“不，我并不希望你们知道基因改造的事，这科技不属于你们，得到不属于这个时代的科技很容易造成灾难。但我低估了你的好奇心，也低估了你的联想能力，Mr. Allen，你让我惊讶了。”

Barry也许在这之前会踌躇不定，可是他有一个优点，一旦他下定决心他就会排除万难勇往直前。

“你也让我吃惊，Harris。”Barry又走上前一步，说道：“我没有想到，你为了帮助我，拿自己冒了这么大的风险。我很高兴，也很难过。我不希望你身陷险境。”

“那和你没有关系，Mr. Allen。”Dr. Wells为了保持距离不得不后退一步，他已经快退到墙边，他的表情仍然镇定，但是他的眼中已经有了一丝怀疑犹豫的神色：“我是为了救出Jessie。”

“叫我Barry，Harris。”Barry伸手抓住了Dr. Wells的手臂。Dr. Wells再也无法后退，Barry直视Dr. Wells不解的表情，终于将自己的心情说出来：“我一直很害怕，Harris，但是真到了这一刻，我反而比我想象中的要平静。你让我欣喜，你让我担忧，你让我绝望，你让我痛苦，你让我感觉我从未感受过得感觉，你让我感觉到爱，Harris。”

Barry看见Dr. Wells因为他的告白睁大了双眼，他心底的饥渴在此刻骚动不安，驱使着他，鞭打着他，他凝视着对嘴唇，那就像是他无数次在梦中见到的一样，它们微微张着，似乎是一个邀请。像是他无数次在梦中希望做到的那样，他伸出双手轻轻地捧着面前这个男人的头，像是捧着世界上最珍贵的宝藏，虔诚地献上自己的双唇。

Barry迷恋的轻轻地用嘴唇在这双唇上面摩挲着，他感觉到这双嘴唇突然紧紧地抿紧，嘴唇边的肌肉也变得僵硬。这个感触像是一盆冰水从他头上浇下来。这是一个拒绝的标志。

他做了什么？他一定是鬼迷心窍了，Barry惊慌地放开手，后退一步，睁开眼睛，看见Dr.Wells的胸膛用力起伏，双手在身侧紧握成拳，嘴唇抿成一条苍白的细线，眼睛中闪烁着激烈的光芒。似乎是在竭力压制住想要揍他的冲动。

他感觉自己冒犯了Dr. Wells，他慌忙道歉：“对不起，Dr. Wells，我……冒犯你了。”他转身就要夺路而逃，甚至想不起要用神速力。

在他转身的瞬间，他感觉Dr. Wells终于有所行动，他想到Dr. Wells揍Jay得狠劲，觉得自己被揍也是应该的。他颇有些自暴自弃的被Dr. Wells摁在墙上。

然后他没有意料到的是，一只手垫在他脑后，一个身影讯速地覆盖在他身体上，一双略带凉意的双唇用力的压在他的唇上。他感觉有人轻轻地在他下嘴唇上咬了一口，他因为惊讶而张开了嘴唇，一条火热的舌头像是蛇一样闯进他的口腔。

Barry惊讶地看着Dr. Wells近在咫尺的脸，他正以一种没有想到的距离看着Dr. Wells的脸。Dr. Wells此刻已经闭上了那双让人惊异的蓝眼睛，他的脸仍然美好的不可思议。一只手盖在Barry的眼睛上，Barry陷入了黑暗中。但是他却记得Dr. Wells的脸，然后他感觉到Dr. Wells灼热的呼吸，以及这个吻。

Barry听见Dr. Wells喉中轻微的声音，以及湿吻特有的啧啧声。那些声音并不是通过他的耳朵听到的，而是直接传入他的头骨。他听见了Dr. Wells激烈的呼吸，又像是叹息，他听见一阵剧烈的心跳，他的头皮一阵发麻，似乎有人将手伸入他的脑子，轻轻搔动，一阵愉悦的电流随即冲刷过全身。Barry在喉咙深处因此发出一声低沉的呻吟，他感觉这个吻变得更加激烈，那只手放开了他的眼睛，插入他的头发中，用力的抓着他的头发，挤压他的头皮。Barry早就闭上眼睛，全心全意地感受那只手按在他头上的动作，他感觉那只手指间的电流和他脑子里面的电流交汇在一起，他的全身上下都沉浸在电流闪烁的火花之中，那让他想要呻吟，想要更多。

啊，他怎么能忘记那只舌头。Barry忍不住伸手抱住Dr. Wells的头，以便让他们能够吻得更加深入。那只舌头正用力的压制着他，探索着他的口腔，用力地刺探，而它每到一处都能让Barry全身颤抖，像是触摸到他的灵魂。这是一种从未有过的体验，女孩子不会那么强势，他从未被别人那般探索过，而他因为对方是Dr. Wells而变得更加兴奋。

Barry感觉有一只手摸上他的腰，用力地按着他的腰，将他的腰摁在对方瘦削的腰上。Barry用力的抱住了Dr. Wells的头，用力一翻身，将Dr. Wells压在墙上。他微微弓身，这让他可以把Dr.Wells的头毫无死角的压制在墙上。Dr. Wells被迫微微抬着头，Barry拉开一些距离，凝视着Dr. Wells，Dr. Wells嘴唇半张半合，湛蓝色的眼睛半睁半闭，看起来是如此美丽。Barry简直舍不得分离半刻，再次将自己的唇附上去，他听见脑中反复的回音：“我是你的，都是你的。”他用力的压制住Dr. Well的行动，Dr. Wells奇异地顺从了他的动作，张开嘴唇放他进去。

那像是一个崭新的世界，他感觉人类的历史都应该从此刻改写。他迫不及待地冲入Dr. Wells的唇间，他刷过Dr. Wells的牙齿，像是贝壳一样精致而坚硬，他小心翼翼地膜拜每一处角落。他感觉Dr. Wells的舌头交缠上来，用力的在他自己的舌头上摩擦，挤压，吞咽，那是如此情色，又如此的神圣，那让他产生献祭的感觉。Barry呜咽一声，用力将Dr. Wells圈入他的怀抱，用力的挤压他的身体。“你的，你的。”他不知道自己是否说了出去，他只想越靠越近，他弓着身体，用力扭动着，想要将自己的身体挤入Dr. Wells的灵魂。Dr.Wells给予的回应是更加用力的握住他的腰，抱住他的肩膀，将两个人紧紧地贴在一起。

突然之间Barry听清了Dr. Wells喉中模糊的声音：“Barry。。你的。。”在那一瞬间，所有的那些饥渴，焦躁，不安，恐惧，在此刻都找到了一个出口，倾泻而出。像是小心储存的爆裂烟火，此刻在夜空绽放，黑暗之中繁花似锦。又像是整个宇宙在瞬间爆炸，燃烧，绚烂的星云环绕旋转，无数的光化作燃烧的流星，在无边的星空中交错飞舞。

那仿佛是过了一个世纪，他觉得他的人生再也不能和以往一样，他只有吻过Dr. Wells之前，以及吻过Dr. Wells之后的人生。

Barry睁开眼睛，好一会不能聚焦，一副不明白发生了什么事情的样子。他看见他们两个人都背靠墙壁，面对面跪倒在地。Dr. Wells头发乱糟糟的，西装以及白衬衫上到处都是凌乱的皱痕，两粒衬衫纽扣被扯开，领口大张，露出下面的胸膛，在深色的西装上衣的映衬下对比格外鲜明，那真是该死的睿智又性感。

Dr. Wells长长吐出一口气，站起身来，握着Barry的手，将他从地上拉起来。“哦。”Barry脸立刻红了，他感觉裤子里面黏黏糊糊的，急需清理。“Harris, 我可以用你的休息室洗个澡吗？”

Dr.Wells愣了一会，上下打量了Barry一番，顿时明白发生了什么事。他点点头，无声地在Barry额头上印下一个吻，然后拉着Barry的手，穿过漫长幽深的走廊，朝他的休息室走过去。

Barry走在寂静黑暗的走廊上，看着Dr. Wells稍微领先的侧影，在心中想：我是你的。他感觉心中那头猛兽正温柔驯服地跪倒在地，将自己的脖颈交付出去，等待项圈。


	20. You’re Mine

Dr. Wells推开办公室的门，拧亮顶灯，并没有走进去。Barry侧头看了Dr. Wells一眼，Dr.Wells的脸上挂着一丝少见的犹豫。

Barry此刻表现和以往踟蹰犹豫的样子完全不同。Barry率先跨入办公室，回身将Dr. Wells拉进门内。这才是Barry Allen，一旦下定决心去做什么事情，他就一定会做到底。

其实Barry已经很熟悉Dr.Wells的休息室。与曾经的Eobard的办公室相连。但是Barry从未见过Eobard用过那间办公室，那更像是文职的办公室，摆设着会客用的沙发，以及饮水机。穿过那道相连的木门，就是休息室，并不算小，但摆设非常简单，一面墙是嵌入式衣柜，另外一面墙靠着一张单人床，以及床头柜，墙上留有许多放置文件的空格。中间是一张站式办公桌，桌上堆了一些Dr. Wells的杂物，桌下安置了冰箱微波炉咖啡机饮水机等电子器械。浴室在靠近门的方向，另外一面远离门的墙则是一面落地窗，窗帘拉开着，可以看到中心城的灯火。

“有什么问题吗？Harris?”Barry问道，推开休息室的门，打开灯。Dr.Well站在办公室中间，并未走进休息室，闻言摇摇头。

Barry按下心中的不安，若无其事地打开浴室门，过了一会又探出头来说道：“Harris你要和我一起洗澡吗？你有个很宽的步入式沐浴间。”

Barry并没有听见Dr. Wells的回答，他从浴室走出来出来。Dr. Wells立刻屏住呼吸，站在原地，凝视着Barry。因为Barry未着寸缕。

Dr. Wells一直都知道Barry很年轻，可他从未意识到Barry是那么的年轻。Barry的肩膀非常宽阔，四肢瘦长，但是绝不瘦弱，他的躯干结实毫无赘肉，他胸口的皮肤上有斑斑点点的雀斑，这让他看起来还像是一个未长成的少年，每一寸肌肤都充满年轻人的活力与热情。Barry头发凌乱，脸上还有一丝潮红，残留着一丝情事的痕迹。此刻他正坦然自若地走向Dr.Wells，眼中闪烁着明亮的光芒，他走动时肩膀轻微摆动，全身肌肉起伏，就像是一头捕猎的野兽，轻盈而饥渴。

Barry的意图再明显不过，而发现这个意图让Dr. Wells一时间无法应对，他只能站在原地看着Barry一点点地走过来，像是逼近猎物的野兽。

“你要和我一起洗澡吗, Harris?”Barry大步走到Dr. Wells面前，略微低头看着Dr. Wells，再一次发问，颇具压迫性。他知道Dr. Wells的办公室有着透明的玻璃墙，但是他并不在乎，这个时候，整个实验室除了他们没有别人。

第一次，Dr. Wells避开他的眼神，将视线投到Barry身后的地方。Dr. Wells无意识地舔了舔下唇，Barry的眼睛黏在他的嘴唇上，又想起了刚才的吻。他想要现在就捧起Dr. Wells的头，再次吻上去。

“我有什么问题吗，Harris?”Barry抬起一边眉毛，抱起胳膊，平静地问：“还是你更喜欢Hartley一些?”

“什么？”Dr. Wells终于将眼睛移回Barry的脸上，“Mr. Rathaway？”

“你们之前走进实验室的时候我就发现了，你们都穿着笔挺的西装，看起来很般配。而我穿着套头毛衣，只是一个实验室化验员。”Barry耸耸肩，他现在看起来镇定不少，脸上的红晕也逐渐消失。

“Barry。。。”Dr. Wells叹息了一声，“我和你说过不要妄自菲薄。”Dr. Wells伸出手，捧着Barry的脸，以极近的距离望向Barry的眼睛：“Barry，只有你和Tess叫我Harris。”

Barry闻言睁大了眼睛，他的眼角略为下垂，当他睁大眼睛的时候，看起来既天真又无辜。他抬手覆盖住Dr. Wells的手，疑惑地问：“哪你为什么还站在这里？”

“因为，我不确定这是你想要的。”Dr. Wells挣脱Barry的手，退后一步，和Barry拉开距离。他咬着他自己的左下唇，很快又开始咬右下唇，很明显有什么事情在让他不安，Dr.Wells用力闭了闭眼睛。Barry没有出声，沉默地等待一个答案。

最后Dr. Wells下定决心，睁开眼睛看着Barry说道：“Barry，也许你将来有一天，会为今天的事情后悔。不管你将来怎么看待今晚，我希望你记住我现在对你说的话：有的选择在事后看起来也许非常糟糕，但在当时是唯一的选择，Barry。”他真正想要对Barry说，是我们的选择决定了命运，不要害怕，不要后悔。可是他说不出来。Dr. Wells说的是他自己的心里话，在任何时候，任何时间，他都会觉得这是一个糟糕透顶的选择，他会责备自己的意志，他甚至不应该回应那个吻，可在此刻，Dr. Wells来不及想后果，他的面前只有一个选择。

“Barry，在你一无所知的时候，我做出了我的选择，我不后悔我的选择。”Dr. Wells话语非常轻柔，但是Barry可以看到他起伏的胸膛，明显他并不像他表示的那般镇定，这个发现让Barry安心。Dr. Wells再次问道：“但我想要问，Barry这是你想要的吗？”

Barry坚定地点头，随即露出一个快乐的笑容，那个笑容在瞬间点亮Dr. Wells严肃的表情。Barry微微低头，将双手放在Dr. Wells的肩膀上，他的温度透过西装毛料轻柔地渗进Dr.Wells的皮肤，轻声回应：“Harris我会牢牢记住你的话。但现在，活在当下，好吗？”说完他挑起眉毛，露出一个甜蜜的微笑。

Barry的笑容是如此温暖明亮， Dr. Wells终于吐出那口长长屏住的呼吸。像是有一份重担从他的肩头卸下，Dr. Wells回报Barry一个同样明亮的笑容，轻快地说：“好了，Barry Allen，从现在起，你就是我的战利品男友（trophy boyfriend）。”说完Dr. Wells将西装上衣扔在地上，低头开始动手解手腕衬衣的袖扣，将袖扣以及衬衣随手扔在沙发上。

Barry被逗笑了，他皱着眉毛大笑：“战利品男友？你就是这么看我的？”  
Dr.Wells好笑地眨眨眼，“我的确年纪比你大的多，而我是那个Harrison Wells，你也既年轻又美丽，Barry，这三者让你成为我的战利品男友，有什么问题吗？”

“你真是。。”Barry摇头笑着，Dr. Wells一边解皮带一边接上他的话：“傲慢？粗鲁？眼高于顶？或者三者都是？” 等到Dr. Wells踢掉鞋袜与长裤，全身一丝不挂地站在Barry面前时，他看见Barry喉头剧烈的耸动了一下，Barry缓缓地说道：“非凡！”这个反应极大地取悦了Dr. Wells。

Dr. Wells不是一个会害羞的人。他此刻全身赤裸，双手垂在两侧，毫不遮掩老二已经呈现半勃的事实，他落落大方地任由Barry上上下下的打量他。和Barry不同，Dr. Wells肩膀不算宽阔，他体型和Barry相比更为纤细，但是他绝不像是他穿着西装时那么单薄，他全身上下覆盖着着马拉松运动员特有的精瘦的肌肉，看起来匀称而又矫健。

Dr. Wells面上不见丝毫窘迫，侧头笑着问：“喜欢你所见到的吗, Barry?”

Barry将视线重新聚焦到Dr. Wells的眼睛上，双方都在彼此的眼睛中看到毫不掩饰地欣赏与赞美。Barry上前缩短了他们之间的距离，伸出双手抱住Dr. Wells，将一颗滚烫的心贴在另外一颗心之上，听见彼此都为对方滚烫的体温发出一声轻微地呻吟。然后Barry将嘴唇用力地在Dr. Wells的耳朵上摩挲，闭着眼睛，沙哑地述说着自己的欲望：“Harris, 我想要操你，狠狠地操你。”

他感觉这句话一下子就让Dr. Wells也硬了，然后他听见Dr. Wells用同样低沉的声音附在他耳边，缓慢地反问：“哪你为什么还站在这里？”

这句话在Barry脑子里点了一把火。Barry找到Dr. Wells的唇，右手按着Dr. Wells的后脑勺，用舌头挑开Dr. Wells的牙齿将自己挤进去。与此同时，他左手抱着Dr. Wells的腰，用胯挤压着Dr. Wells向前走去，Dr. Wells顺从的向后退着，右手抱着Barry的肩膀，缓慢地按压，左手按在Barry裸露臀部上，用力地揉捏。Barry在他唇间的呼吸顿时乱了几分，Dr. Wells趁机用舌头将Barry的舌头推回Barry的口腔，用力地吮吸了一下Barry的下唇。Barry喉间溢出一阵含混的低吟。

Barry压着Dr. Wells倒在床上，感受着身下火热的皮肤，他伸手抚过Dr. Wells的背部，光滑而强健，他能感觉肌肉在他手下隆起伸缩，他狠狠地地揉上Dr. Wells的腰腹，听见Dr. Wells在他口中的轻声呜咽，这让他对Dr. Wells升起一种温柔的怜惜，他轻柔地吻过Dr. Wells的唇角，轻轻地在他下颌舔了一口，他知道这事可能会很疼，但他下定决心绝不让Dr. Wells感觉到一丝的疼痛。

他吻上Dr. Wells的脖子，那里的皮肤是如此柔软光滑，因为出汗带着微微的湿意，他的嘴唇像是黏住似的舍不得离开，他用力的吮吸，听见Dr. Wells因此变得沉重的呼吸。他变本加厉的在周围重重的吮吸。移到喉结上时，他轻柔地在喉结上舔了一口，感觉到Dr. Wells明显有些瑟缩，Barry轻柔的咬住Dr. Wells的喉咙，Dr.Wells僵硬了一会，很快就放松下来，将脖子顺从地交给他。Barry着迷似的地在喉结上面反复舔吻，吮吸，感受着Dr. Wells起伏不定的呼吸。在同时Barry弓着身体，用膝盖分开Dr.Wells的大腿，将自己的身体挤入Dr. Wells两腿之间。

他咬着Dr. Wells的喉咙，伸手包住Dr. Wells的双球。那里的皮肤像是丝绸一样柔软又像是炭火一样火热，他弓起指节轻轻的划弄，顿时感觉唇下Dr. Wells的脖子立刻变得紧绷起来，呼吸也变得更加急促。这像是一个信号，他草草地吻了吻Dr. Wells的嘴唇，将脸移到Dr. Wells的腿间，张开嘴毫不犹豫地含了进去。

他听见Dr. Wells发出了明显的抽气声，然后是一阵低沉而美好的叹息。  
Barry全身都为这个叹息一紧。

Dr. Wells闻起来还有一股肥皂的清香，干净而清爽。Barry其实并不太清楚应该要具体怎么做口活，但是他大约知道男人敏感的地方在哪里。他吐出颈身，用嘴唇包着头部，轻轻地用舌头舔着马眼，他尝到些微的咸味，以及Dr. Wells身上的体味，那种味道像是烧灼着他的心，他想要闻到更多，于是他更加用力的舔着马眼，甚至卷着舌尖试图将舌尖伸入马眼之中，同时他的嘴唇缓慢地旋转，慢慢地挤压摩擦着敏感的头部。他听见Dr. Wells发出抽气声，下腹明显绷紧，嘴里的老二也更加坚硬。Barry闭着眼，一边感受Dr. Wells的喘息，一边调整自己的姿势，直到Dr. Wells发出粗重的喘息，那声音实在太美了，他感觉他可以做一整天这个。Barry含着他，抬眼望向Dr. Wellls，只见Dr. Wells高高地昂着脖子，手指在白色的床单之中扭曲，白色的牙齿紧紧地咬着下唇，除了粗重的喘息没有发出任何声音。

这便是最好的鼓励，Barry一边用嘴唇舌头摩擦着，一只手轻轻地撸着柱身，一只手伸向Dr.Wells的后穴。他其实有点不确定，因为他完全没有想到Dr. Wells会表现的这么顺从，直到他伸手抚摸上那个穴口的时候，Dr. Wells也没有表示任何反对。Barry小心翼翼地按压着，感觉一开始略微紧张的穴口终于放松下来的时候，伸出一只食指试探性地探了进去，那其实并没有受到多大的阻力，不费多少力就进去了。但是明显Dr. Wells被这个分去了心神，他的喘息平复了一些。Barry一边放松唇齿，一只手扶着Dr. Wells的老二进入他的喉咙，用喉咙的肌肉用力地挤压着龟头，缓慢地转动头部。他听见Dr. Wells用力的将自己砸在床上，他趁机又伸了第二根手指进去。

“Barry。。。”Dr. Wells沙哑的叫着他的名字，仍旧在努力地调节他自己的嗓音：“Barry。。。”

Barry吐出Dr. Wells的老二，吻上那双他朝思暮想的嘴唇，胡乱地在Dr. Wells的老二上撸了一把，借着他留在上面的唾液，伸了第三根手指进去。他明显感觉Dr. Wells停顿了一下，但是很快Dr. Wells伸手扣住Barry的头，狠狠地用舌头顶弄Barry的口腔上颚，那让Barry顿时头皮发麻，酥麻的痒意一直冲到Barry的脊椎。等到Barry想要缠住Dr. Wells的时候，Dr. Wells的舌头又转移到Barry舌根，再次用力的戳弄，Barry全身都因为这个湿润火热的吻而颤抖。Dr. Wells的身体上抬，迫使Barry不得不朝后仰着头，被动的接受这个吻。有些许唾液从两人相交的唇间滑落时，他感觉到Dr. Wells离开了他的唇，正轻柔地舔去他唇边的液体，唇边的痒意让他渴望更深的吻。

他明明是在上面压制着Dr. Wells，此刻Barry感觉到他才是被压制的那个人。

Dr. Wells放松腰力，带着Barry的体重，重新躺在床上。但是他仍然紧紧地缠着Barry的舌头，他张开了嘴唇将Barry引到他唇间，在同时，Dr. Wells抬起腿缠住了Barry的腰，用膝盖在Barry腰上碾磨。那是一个再明显不过的暗示。

“Harris!”Barry像是一头红了眼的野兽，他挺起腰捅入他一直向往的地方。他明显听见了Dr. Wells的痛哼，但他渴求的太久，被美梦成真巨大的狂喜冲昏了头脑完全失去控制。他心中的野兽此刻完完全全地挣脱了笼子，他想要将面前这个人摁在床上，然后缓慢地撕碎，最后一口口地吞到腹中。

Barry一只手撑着床，一只手抓着Dr. Wells的臀部将对方摁在自己的胯上。他眼中是完完全全的占有欲，借着窗外的灯火，他近乎冷酷地看着Dr.Wells被自己钉在身下，他居高临下地看着Dr. Wells顺从地仰着头，全身因为他的力量而起伏。他看见Dr. Wells微微张开的嘴唇，露出蚌壳一样的牙齿以及粉色的舌头，那是如此的脆弱，又是如此的美丽。那让他忍不住更加用力的冲撞，想要看到更多。

“你是我的。”Barry突然停下动作，双手捧着Dr. Wells的头，看着Dr.Wells的眼睛，坚定地宣示。  
Dr. Wells喘息着抬起上身，用额头抵着Barry的额头，拉着Barry的右手盖到Dr.Wells的心脏上方，用吻封住了他的宣言：“我属于你。”

Barry感觉手下剧烈的心跳，一阵温暖的黄色光芒从两人交握的手掌上传来。Barry看到黄色的电光从两人相交的手掌一直蔓延到Dr. Wells胸膛，肩膀，然后是四肢。一阵红色的电光随即也加入了阵营，跟随黄色的电光包裹住Dr. Wells的身体。Barry惊讶地看着他自己的手臂，黄色的电光跟随着红色的电光从两人相连的手掌，蔓延到他的小臂，冲刷到他的胸口，最后是全身。

他们全身都被红黄两色闪电包裹，发出明亮的光。  
他们在电光中温柔地接吻。

那是实质性的电流，酸麻中有一点轻微的疼痛，Barry在红黄两色电流的冲刷下微微颤抖，他轻轻地摆动一下身体，感觉到那阵电流被千百倍的放大，从两人相连的皮肤辐射至全身，全身像是着火一样灼热。他忍不住加大冲击的力量，他感觉到Dr. Wells不由自主地收缩了肌肉，Dr. Wells的骨盆也因为这种愉悦而颤动，Barry用尽全力将自己的身体朝Dr. Wells撞去，他不自觉的使用上了神速力去撞击，电流将他脑子电成一团浆糊：“God…”Barry彻底迷失，周围的一切开始模糊，他不停的追逐，坚持不懈的追逐，就像是被追赶一样的追逐，他狂乱的喊叫着他心中的名字：“Harris, 我的, Harris，我的…”毫不去理会他是否真的说了出来，还是他在喉咙中的呜咽。  
快感像是没顶的潮水一样将他淹没，他不能呼吸，那就像是一个死亡。他奔跑着爬上山峰，巨大的风声以及窒息般的快感呼啸而过，突然他脚下一空，失去了坚实的土地，他正不可阻挡的下坠。他眼见快到跌落到底，心中无比恐慌，突然他感觉一个温暖的怀抱紧紧地将他接住，那个声音在他耳边沙哑而坚定地说着：“Barry，我是你的。”

一阵猛烈的酸胀击中Barry的胸腔，他找到了归宿，一个他的灵魂可以安然歇息的地方。Barry颤抖着倾尽所有的热情与爱意，用尽全身的力量抱住怀中的身体。他迎来了他此生最大的狂喜。

Barry失去了时间的意识，等他意识再度回归的时候，他发现自己正用手臂撑在在Dr.Wells的上方，下巴抵在Dr. Wells的肩头，发间传来轻柔的安抚。闪电早已消失，房间又恢复成之前的的昏暗。两人的皮肤粘稠而潮湿，像是被胶水黏在一起的感觉。 Barry抬头，一边吻着Dr. Wells的唇角，一边含糊的说：“你是我的。”

Dr. Wells似乎是被他这个动作逗笑了，Barry放松身体退出来，然后闭着眼趴在Dr. Wells身上，感受到Dr. Wells胸腔因为笑意而产生的震动，这一切都让他感觉温暖而安全。然后他感觉有什么不太对劲，有一个火热的柱状物体仍然抵着他的下腹。Barry轻轻地蹭了一下，听见Dr.Wells发出一记抽气声。

Barry伸手摸向Dr. Wells老二，忍不住撸了撸，毫无疲软的迹象，他改向摸了摸Dr. Wells的腹部，只有Barry蹭到Dr. Wells身上的液体，Barry眨眨眼，小声地发出邀请：“Harris你想。。。操我吗？”Dr. Wells伸手将Barry的手格开，轻声说：“不用管它，Barry。”

“Harris，怎么了？”Barry疑惑地撑起身体，跪在Dr.Wells上方，直视Dr. Wells的眼睛：“我不喜欢只有我一个人享受，我想让你高兴。”

Dr. Wells别过头，避开Barry的视线，似乎是在寻找一个合适的措辞，他又再用牙齿咬着下唇，这个举动让Barry的心彻底地沉下去，他想起在整个过程中Dr. Wells几乎没有怎么碰过Barry的身体，被动的接受比主动更不容易露出破绽。Barry用手掰过Dr. Wells的头，强迫Dr. Wells看着他的眼睛。“你是不是只能和女人做？”

“不。”Dr. Wells继续咬着下唇，他在挣扎，最后他放弃抵抗，低垂着眼，脸部发红：“Barry，你太过完美，以至于我不敢相信这是真的。”  
“什么？”  
“你是Barry Allen，有着大好前途。年轻而又美丽，你甚至不比我女儿大几岁。”

这话从那个Harrison Wells嘴里说出来令Barry难以置信。Barry捧着Dr. Wells的脸，胸中充塞着柔软的爱意以及怜惜，他低下头用他心中所有的温柔轻柔地吻着这个他觉得是世界上最美丽的人。随着这个吻逐渐加深，Barry的气息也越来越不稳，他喘息着附在Dr. Wells耳边低沉沙哑的请求：“Harris, 我是你的战利品，所以抚摸我，亲吻我，刺穿我，拿走我的一切，让我成为你的（So touch me, kiss me, stab me, take me, claim me, every part of me）。”

Dr. Wells闭着眼睛，喉咙中发出一阵低沉的呻吟，那是Barry听到的最性感的声音，Barry感觉自己瞬间就硬了。Dr. Wells直起上身，Barry顺从地坐在Dr. Wells腰上，毫不反抗地被Dr. Wells推到在床上。他一直凝视着Dr. Wells，眼睛里满是信任，顺从，以及爱意。

Dr. Wells轻柔地覆盖在他身上，将Barry的手交握在脸颊两侧，交换了一个几乎可以说是纯洁无比的吻，Barry听见Dr. Wells沙哑而缓慢地说：“Barry，我喜欢缓慢地品尝我的战利品，我希望你也会喜欢。”话里面的暗示意味让Barry颤栗。

他感觉到Dr. Wells的发丝以及气息在他胸膛拂过，那有些痒，Dr. Wells的头在他颈边掠过，并没有碰到他的皮肤，除了发丝以及气息告诉Barry他的举动。Barry一开始有些疑惑，直到那个气息移到他的腋下，他才突然明白Dr. Wells是在闻他的气味。这个发现让他脸瞬间涨得通红，画面不可抑制地出现在他大脑里，他全身绷紧，因为未知而紧张着，他想要扭动着逃离那个鼻息，却因为手被制住，无法动弹。

一条舌头，轻轻地舔着他手臂内侧的肌肤，留下一阵酥麻的感觉。那条舌头湿润而灼热，极有耐心慢慢地移到他手肘关节内侧，停在那儿，反复不停地变换着压力以及速度，用舌头勾着，舔着，戳着，当Dr. Wells吸吮哪里的肌肤带来一阵刺痛时时，Barry发出小声的呜咽，他从来没有想过那处皮肤有这么敏感。当Dr. Wells将他的手指含入嘴中，用牙齿一点点咬过他的指间，用舌尖一点点地挑着他的指缝时，Barry开始浑身颤抖。Barry闭上眼睛，这有些太过了，而这只是开始。

等到那条舌头终于移到他的胸膛上时，他感觉到嘴唇轻轻地蹭着他的乳头时，他有些放下心来，因为他知道其实男人的乳头没有那么敏感。可是很快他就错了，那可是Dr. Wells，他总能找到方法证明别人的是错的。那条舌头像是利剑一样挑过他的乳头，Barry全身一震，触电的感觉从胸口传到全身，然后那张嘴开始了暴风雨一般的攻击，啃咬，舔吻，撕扯，吮吸，巨大的酥麻感源源不绝地输入到他脑中，每当他以为自己快要麻木的时候，那阵恰到好处的刺痛又让他清醒地迎接下一波攻击。Barry睁着双眼，情不自禁地喊：“上帝啊。”

“不是上帝，是Harris。”他听见Dr. Wells清清楚楚的回应。Barry泄气地吐出一口气，边喘息边断断续续地说：“你就是这么干你的工作的吗？我真是嫉妒你的工作。”

Barry听见Dr. Wells轻轻地笑声，唇舌之中发出舔吻的水声，断断续续地说道：“我的工作教会了我耐心。其实我一直都不是一个耐心的人，但是我从未像现在这样感激我的工作锻炼了我的忍耐力。”

Barry感觉到那吻转移向他的腰侧，轻轻地啃咬，这其实有些痒，Barry扭动着身体试图避开，在下一刻他感觉自己的老二被轻轻地添了一口。Barry抬起上身，狠狠地将自己砸回床上，喘息着不敢再动：“你干嘛不直接操我呢？”

“耐心，Barry，第一次品尝的机会只有一次，我想要好好品尝。”Dr. Wells放开了Barry的手，伸手轻轻地抚慰着Barry的胸口，那温暖的温度立刻让Barry吐出一口气，伸手将那只手掌按在他自己的身上。

随着Dr. Wells的唇舌继续下移，扶起Barry的大腿，终于移到Barry两腿之间。Barry本来以为Dr. Wells会给他做个口活或者是什么，却失望地发现那双朝思暮想的嘴唇停在他大腿内侧的皮肤上，缓慢的啃咬，那感觉很好，可是他感觉他自己的老二快要爆了，他渴望碰触。他正要伸手去撸动，大腿内侧被狠狠的咬了一口，让他忍不住痛呼一声。Dr.Wells鼻息喷在Barry大腿内侧，牙齿衔着柔软的肌肤，舌尖轻轻碾过，Barry的大腿因为这温度轻微发抖。Barry听见Dr. Wells含混不清的声音：“Barry，你是我的战利品，我来决定怎么对待你。”

“你还真是牙尖嘴利。”Barry缩回手，他必须要找些能分心的事干，比如说说话，否则他就快压制不住自己的呻吟。  
“你很快就会感受到我其他尖利的地方。”说完Dr. Wells终于伸手撸上Barry的老二，Barry如释重负地呼出一口气，很快他就发现那其实只是一个更加甜蜜的折磨。Dr. Wells终于放过了他的大腿，吻向他的膝盖，最后将Barry的脚踝架在Dr. Wells的肩膀上。Barry张着大腿，看着自己的老二直挺挺的翘着，而Dr. Wells直立着上身，跪在他腿间，一只手抓着他的脚踝，嘴唇在他的脚掌上轻柔的啃咬，另一只手还在不轻不重地抚弄着他。

视觉刺激的他更加激动，Barry的喉咙中爆发出一阵呜咽，忍不住挺着身体将自己送到Dr. Wells的手上，他感觉到明显Dr. Wells撸动的速度也变慢，那让Barry难耐地扭动了几下。Dr. Wells手掌完全停止，用力地在他老二上捏了一下，那是一个警告，他连忙不敢再动。他感觉哪只手掌又缓慢地动起来，他自己的脚心也被舔了一下，那痒的让他忍不住缩了缩。接着是舔吻，他的大拇指被含入一个温暖湿润的口腔，被仔细地舔着，戳弄着，酥麻的感觉从他的脚趾一直流到心脏，他终于忍不住呻吟，发出细密的抽气声。

等到Dr. Wells放开他的老二，终于开始为他扩张的时候，Barry其实是松了一口气，他抬起手擦了擦头上的汗，他至少知道接下来会发生什么事。

当他以为他可以松口气的时候，Dr. Wells放弃了对他的脚趾的折磨，抬起头看了他一眼，低头吻上他的老二。

那一眼，便让Barry呆立在原地，他眼睁睁地看着自己的老二被自己在梦中朝思暮想的嘴唇含住，慢慢被吞没，像是一个慢动作。Barry全身僵硬，一动也不敢动，他从来没有被人如此小心翼翼地对待过，此刻他心理性的满足远远大于生理性的快感。

“上帝啊。”随着Dr. Wells喉咙一阵挤压，Barry终于爆发出一阵低沉悠长的呻吟，Dr. Wells这个时候并没有纠正他，舌头像是利剑一样抵着柱身用力一挑，Barry几乎就要因为这个而射出来，“啊，操！”

还好他没有，Barry倒在床上，喘息着，弓起身体，那是一个祈求的动作，证明他真的再也承受不了，“操，求你，Harris，操我。”  
“你会受伤。”Dr. Wells爬上来，轻轻地吻着他的唇角，右手仍然在他体内扩张。  
Barry抱着Dr. Wells的头，张开嘴唇吻上那对嘴唇，喘息着说：“我不在乎，Harris, 我老二疼的都要爆了。求你。”

他能感觉这是压断Dr. Wells神经的最后一根稻草。Dr.Wells凶猛的啃咬着他的嘴唇，Barry感觉到有一个火热的柱状物贴着他的穴口，他因为那个温度忍不住颤抖。Dr. Wells含住了Barry的嘴唇，将他的头压制在原地，吻得很温柔，一阵压力从Barry的后穴传来，Dr. Wells的老二正在缓慢地劈开他的身体，Barry能感觉粗糙的摩擦力。那其实很疼，他深深呼吸，努力放松他自己。他感觉到Dr. Wells的嘴唇也停下了所有的动作，只是轻轻压在他自己的嘴唇之上，正在轻轻地颤抖。

在那一瞬间Barry心中满怀温柔与怜惜再次涌上来，他伸手抱住Dr. Wells的肩膀，相较于身体的疼痛，他感觉自己心中的饥渴更加让他难受，他想要这个男人占有他自己的身体，他想要在得到这个男人的时候也将他自己献给他。Barry将腿缠上Dr. Wells的腰，用力向下一压。

他听见两个人都同时传出一阵闷哼。

Dr. Wells静止了一会，Barry感受着Dr. Wells整个身体紧贴在他的大腿和臀部上，有一种舒适的放松感以及极度的亲密感。Dr. Wells捏着他的下巴，极为缠绵地吻过来，随即这个吻变的激烈起来，Dr. Wells的舌头压制着Barry的舌头，舔的力度极重，也极深，像是要舔到Barry的喉咙一样。Barry呜咽一声，试图反抗，将Dr. Wells推回去，被Dr. Wells的双唇捕捉住，用力的一吸。

然后Dr. Wells轻轻地动了一下，他并不是抽插，就只是腰肢轻微地摇摆了一下。那是一种极奇妙的感觉，他从未有过这样的感觉。当他作为进入方时，他能感觉到随着摩擦带来的火热的快感，而现在这份快感则更加隐秘，也更加温和，仿佛是从他身体深处生出来的。Dr. Wells轻微的摆动着，那波酥麻的感觉像是潮水，随着Dr. Wells的动作像是海浪一样拂过他的全身，他感觉自己正像是无边大海一叶小舟，正在懒散的放松身体。Dr. Wells的任何一点细微的动作都会在海边上掀起惊涛骇浪，这种被动的感觉非常奇妙。

等到他适应了这个节奏以后， Dr.Wells 保持着同样缓慢的节奏，加大了力度与深度。在每一次抽插空隙，Barry都能感觉他自己的内壁被Dr. Wells老二来回刮磨，他感觉自己的肠壁变得又麻又痒。他的肠道肌肉忍不住收紧，试图压挤Dr. Wells的老二，缓解那阵麻痒。他的呼吸也不自觉地变得粘腻，随着Dr. Wells的动作发出猛烈的喘息。

Barry全身绷紧，身体体内的麻痒占领了他全部的意识，他只想要缓解这阵痒意。他尽全力打开自己的腿，好让Dr. Wells能进到一个更深的部位，同时不自觉的扭动身体。

Dr. Wells轻轻在他大张的嘴唇上落下一个吻，伸手扣着Barry的胯，用力地沉下身体，似乎是击中了某一个特殊的位置，一阵愉悦的电流从他尾椎骨升起，像是鞭子一样又狠又准地抽中他的身体，Barry突然睁开眼睛，惊讶地发出一阵短促的呻吟。Dr.Wells调整好角度，速度陡然变快，那愉悦的鞭子像是暴雨一样抽中Barry。Barry扭动着身体想要避开，发现那鞭子无孔不入，他无处可逃。Barry的理智完全断线，他抱着Dr. Wells，将身体紧紧地依附在他，发出断断续续地呻吟：“上帝啊，Harris, Harris.”

“是Harris， Barry”Dr. Wells在他耳边喘着气，再次纠正他。Barry感觉到耳旁剧烈的喘息，忍不住因为这个气音收紧了身体中所有的肌肉，缩成一团。长久积累下的快感终于在这瞬间爆发，“Harris， Harris, Ha, Ha，ris，rissss!”Barry忍不住尖叫着Harris的名字射了出来。他的声音粘腻而尖锐，那阵带S的尾音，长久的在Barry喉咙中回荡。

Barry感觉Dr. Wells停顿下来，Barry知道Dr. Wells还没有到，“你还好吗？”Dr. Wells轻柔地在他额头上印下一吻，Barry感觉到一滴汗珠从Dr.Wells的下巴滴到他的额头，Barry仰头看着Dr. Wells布满汗迹的额头，那简直就是性感到爆。Barry点点头，试图平复自己的喘息：“继续，Harris。”

Dr. Wells慢慢地重新挺动，然后加快了速度。那其实有点疼，但是Barry从未庆幸自己可以这么清醒地看着Dr. Wellls沉迷的样子，Dr. Wells撑在Barry的上方，毫无防备地闭着眼睛，嘴唇因为呼吸大张，头高高的仰着，表情放松而迷醉，吐出粗重的喘息在Barry耳边起伏。光是听那个喘息就可以让Barry浑身发软，更别提Barry还可以看到Dr. Wells因为他而心醉神迷的表情。

Barry用力收缩自己肠道肌肉，配合着Dr. Wells的动作，挺动着身体，他想要给他所有他想要的，不管是什么。他听见Dr. Wells因此变得更加沉重的呼吸，体内冲撞的力度因此加重，显然是很快就要到顶。Barry看见Dr. Wells的表情突然变化成一个痛苦的表情。Dr.Wells皱着眉，嘴唇扭曲，几乎是痛苦地发出呻吟：“不，不，你不能控制我。”他停下动作，用手用力的抱头，将头重重埋进Barry身边的床垫之中。

Barry心下大惊，突然回想起来Hartley曾经企图通用笛音向Dr. Wells的大脑加载愉悦，最后Dr. Wells的大脑奋力抵抗笛音的影响，直到情感过载，最后关闭了和身体的链接。他们没发现这件事情对Dr. Wells造成任何问题，直到现在。

Barry小心翼翼地抚摸着Dr. Wells的头发，附在Dr. Wells低声耳语：“Harris，我是Barry Allen， 你可以信任我， Harris。”Barry沙哑而低沉地重复着，希望能够抢在Dr.Wells产生更剧烈的反抗之前让Dr. Wells听到他的声音，“Harris， 我是Barry. ”

“Barry?”然后他听见了回应，Dr. Wells的声音充满脆弱与挣扎。

“是我, Harris。 ”Barry在Dr. Wells的脸颊印上一吻，伸手抱住Dr. Wells的背，在他耳边温柔地说：“Harris，不要抵抗，让我进来。”Barry使力在他身下用力一挺，迎上Dr.Wells的身体，紧紧地包裹着Dr. Wells，收缩肌肉用力挤压，帮助Dr.Wells找回节奏。

最后Barry听见了这世界上最美妙的声音，Dr. Wells喉咙中传来一阵像是哭泣一样的气音。那阵气音，悠长而低沉，像是咏叹调的结尾一般婉转，又像是融化的冰淇淋一样粘腻，Barry的脊椎都因为耳边听到的气音而酥麻。等到Dr. Wells喊着他的名字爆发出剧烈的喘息时，Barry感觉他的整个身体都为此融化。Barry心中一直蠢蠢欲动的野兽，终于心甘情愿地趴伏在地，戴上专属的颈圈。

“现在起你属于我，Barry Allen。”在他们沉沉入睡之前，Barry听见Dr. Wells坚定地宣示。Barry没有睁开眼，抱紧Dr. Wells的腰，嘟囔：“你也属于我，Harrison Wells。”Barry侧趴在Dr. Wells半边身体上，头枕着Dr. Wells的左肩，他们双腿交缠，胸膛相贴，手中拥抱着彼此，疲倦而满足地共同沉入梦境。


	21. Trophy boyfriend

Chapt. 21 Trophy boyfriend 战利品男友

Barry醒过来的时候，他自己的头正埋在另外一个人的脖颈中，他的手环着另外一个人的腰，他的胸腹大腿都紧贴另外一个人的背部以及臀部。他还未完全明白发生了什么事，但他从对方的脖颈发间闻出了那个气味，他怀中的人是Dr. Wells，这个发现让他感觉温暖而又安全。

昨晚发生的一切陆陆续续地涌入他的记忆，Barry拉开一点距离，低着头上下打量他自己以及对方明显赤裸的身体，惊讶地张大眼睛。那简直难以置信，他不敢相信事情竟然就发生了。

Barry听见Dr. Wells轻微的咕噜声，似乎是马上就要醒转过来。Dr. Wells在他怀中翻了个身，懒散地揉着自己眼睛，接着睁开眼睛。

那双湛蓝色的眼睛在眨动的眼睫毛下缓缓地被显示出来，迷茫而困倦，Barry屏住了呼吸，一眨不眨地盯着那双眼睛。然后那双眼睛看见了他，在有那么一瞬间，明显的露出了惊讶，睫毛飞快而疑惑地眨动了好几下，那让Barry的心脏也为之一紧。最后Barry看见那双眼睛微微眯起来，露出柔和的笑意，Barry听见一个嗓音带着笑意以及早上起来特有的沙哑声线：“早上好， Barry Allen。”

Barry咧嘴露出一个巨大的笑容，吻上那双嘴唇，“早上好，Harris。 ”

他们最终完成了昨晚没有完成的事，一起沐浴。Barry第一次感谢Eobard，因为Eobard对宽敞的喜好，为休息室建了一个容纳两个人绰绰有余的沐浴间。

两个人在沐浴的时候忍不住又给对方做了一次手活，互相蹭着在对方的腹部爆发出来，这一次Dr. Wells已经完全远离Hartley的心理阴影。他们一边亲吻，一边给对方擦洗身体，清理昨日的痕迹，在清理的过程中，Barry看到他自己又硬了，最后是Dr. Wells强行将他拖出了浴室，将一块浴巾扔在他头上，说道：“Barry穿好衣服，我们去吃早饭。”

Dr. Wells穿了一件深蓝色高领毛衣，一条非常修身的牛仔裤，Barry一眼就认出来那是他们一起去买的衣服。Barry爱死那条修身牛仔裤。那条牛仔裤让Dr. Wells显得腿又长又细，整个人看起来高挑而又锐利，足以成为目光焦点。

Barry在一堆衣服里，捡起自己的深红色套头毛衣，庆幸地想还好是毛衣和T恤，没有多少褶皱。  
这个时候才是6点出头，破晓时分，太阳还未完全升起，天边将明未明，此刻像是造物主取了画笔，在深蓝色天幕上漫不经心地画了几笔深红色的油彩，准备浓墨重彩地迎接晨曦。造物主似乎又不满意，过了一段时间之后，又将深红色霞光与深蓝色天幕交界之处好好地晕染一遍，让两种颜色温柔地融入彼此。远处中心城的建筑物在灿烂的朝霞下映衬下像是黑色的剪影，仍然在睡眠之中。

他们远离STAR Lab，沿着公园中的小道，走向Barry的公寓。公园非常寂静，偶尔有晨跑者在他们身边跑过，带来沙沙作响的噪音。空气清爽而干净，闻起来有带着一股松木冷冽的清香。高大的树木在他们身边像是巨大的人影，寂静无声地后退，偶尔有风，树木便发出模糊不清的私语，让他们知道他们并不孤单，可这同时又让他们感觉到世界只剩下他们。

他们握着手，安静地走在路上，谁也没有说话，只听见自己以及对方的鞋子踩在砂砾上悉悉索索的声音。

他们走在黎明前的中心城中，天色越来越亮，蓝色与红色交界的地方已经变成淡淡的粉色。建筑物的轮廓在霞光中显露出来，那是城市要醒过来的前兆。此刻街灯还没有灭，正勉力支撑着昏黄电光，在粉色的天空中，随着呼吸间隙忽明忽暗地闪烁。巴士以及汽车在他们身边呼啸而过，偶尔有骑自行车的人经过。他们将手插在对方外衣的口袋中，继续前行。Barry不得不承认，他很熟悉中心城，他可能跑过中心城每一个角落，可他从未见过中心城这样的一面，如此的安宁，慵懒。他也从未这样缓慢地走在街头，与另外一个人分享这刻的满足与平静。

最后天边完全变白，深蓝色的天幕变成浅蓝，白云开始显现出轮廓，天边的红霞消散直到耀眼的金光洒落在中心城的建筑物的边角上，预示一个明亮美好的一天。  
他们找到一家开门的咖啡店，随便吃了一些东西。最后温柔地在Barry的公寓下吻别。直到Barry目送着Dr. Wells打了一辆车离去，他们都没有谈论昨晚发生的事情。

在临近中午的时候，Barry接到Cisco的短信，让他过去一趟实验室，Dr. Wells有事要向实验室宣布。Barry有些疑惑，还是提早午休，赶了过去。

Barry到的有些早，Dr. Wells和Hartley还在实验室讨论一些技术细节。Barry带了一些甜甜圈，放在主控室的桌子上。Cisco和Caitlin笑着分享了一些。Cisco的电脑上突然传出警报，Cisco扫了一眼，立刻将新闻转移到大屏幕上让其他人也看到，那正好是报导寒冷队长，魔术师逃狱的报导。

他们看完报导，Barry非常惊讶：“又来了？”  
“Barry，他肯定会来找你的。”Cisco幸灾乐祸地插了一句，“你就等着他上门吧。”  
“那是谁？”Barry突然听见Dr. Wells的声音从后方传来。Barry回头一看，这才发现Dr. Wells在他们看新闻的时候就已经到了主控室。Hartley一如既往地站在Dr. Wells身边。Dr. Wells穿着早上那件深蓝色高领毛衣，修身牛仔裤，抱着手肘站在主控室中间，表情如常。

Cisco并未意识到问话的人是谁，条件反射地回答道：“哦，寒冷队长，一个让Barry蛋疼的人（A pain in Barry’s ass）。”

Barry立刻意识到这句话非常不妙。果然他看见Dr. Wells皱着眉，反问了一句：“蛋疼？如果他找上门来，为什么Barry不能把他重新扔回监狱里面去？”

Cisco猛然醒悟过来，这才转过头去看到Dr. Wells：“哦，中午好，Harry。 那个，寒冷队长知道闪电侠的真实名字。Barry和寒冷队长有个约定。寒冷队长会控制自己手下的人不杀人，也不把闪电侠的身份公布出去。作为交换，Barry不会把他送到监狱里面去。”

Dr. Wells疑惑地扫了一眼Barry。Barry极力忍住用手将脸盖住的冲动。他拿起桌子上的甜甜圈，递到Dr. Wells面前，万分无比的庆幸自己买了甜甜圈并希望可以转移对方的注意力：“Dr. Wells你吃甜甜圈吗？有巧克力糖霜，以及肉桂糖霜，以及原味的甜甜圈。”

Dr. Wells拿了一个原味的甜甜圈，跟着Hartley拿了一个巧克力糖霜的甜甜圈。Barry可以发誓，Hartley拿甜甜圈的时候，Hartley的身体稍微前倾，比Barry希望的更加靠近。Hartley似乎是在Barry领口轻轻地嗅了一下。Barry快速后退一步，尽量装作若无其事。

“Harry，所以你把我们召集到一起有什么事呢。”Caitlin轻声问。

Dr. Wells快速吃完手中的甜甜圈，说道：“我知道你们打开了Palmer电脑传过来的数据包。我想你们都意识到自己手上拿着的是什么样的钥匙。这科技不属于这个时代，一个不小心就会造成灾难。所以为了你们自身的安全，这些数据必须被销毁。你们有很多问题要问我，我不会回答任何能启发你们科技的问题，但除此之外的问题你们可以提问。”

Barry有些吃惊，他其实就是今早沐浴的时候提了一下，觉得Dr.Wells应当让Caitlin给他做一个详细的检查，以防有其他意料不到的副作用。当时Dr. Wells嗤之以鼻，Barry还以为他就将这件事抛之脑后了。

“等等。Harrison。”Hartley一脸迷惑，“发生了什么事？”

Dr. Wells为Hartley解释：“Mr. Rathaway，我现在可以使用神速力，是因为我对自己做了基因改造。神速力是一种能量场，存在于任何时间，任何空间，理论上只要我们的身体适合，就可以使用神速力，那让我们能够高速移动，但只有很少的人因为机缘巧合适合。而我对我自己做了基因改造，让我的身体变得适合使用神速力。如果你检测我的DNA的话，会发现我现在的基因已经和这个地球上的Harrison Wells不再一致。这也是为什么中城警局的人相信我并不是Harrison Wells。而你之前帮我改写的那个RNA的方程反应条件就是基因改造的程序之一。我建立了一个模型，计算基因变化。Cisco他们找到了一个方法打开了我加密的模型结果。”

Hartley一开始有些迷惑，但是他很快就反应过来。他问出了众人关心的第一个问题：“Harrison，这个基因改造会对你产生什么样的副作用？”

“我的。。。大脑在一定的程度上受了影响，有的时候，我有的时候会感觉我不完全是我自己。”Dr. Wells有些为难，但他仍然诚实的说了出来。他和之前那个冷淡疏离的Dr. Wells完全不一样。他似乎又恢复成Barry认识的那个样子。

“就像是一个阴影？或者是你偶尔会产生陌生的感觉？或者是做出和你以往经验不符合的决定？”Caitlin问道。

Dr. Wells点点头。Caitlin说道：“大脑是一台很精密的计算机。我们的每一个决断反应都来自于那瞬间人体内各种化学物质浓度水平，以及曾经的经验。当你改变了基因时，很有可能你改变了大脑分泌化学物质浓度的方程。我很肯定会影响你的判断力。但我们对脑科认知学所知甚少，目前我们仅仅是知道先天基因对人的影响，我们并不能精确的明白具体的影响。”

“我知道。Snow。”Dr. Wells点头说道：“这是我愿意承担的风险。”

“那是一种什么样的感觉？不完全是你自己？”Barry问道，Barry的手紧紧地抓着牛仔裤，他看着Dr. Wells的眼中满怀关切与内疚。

“你无需担心Mr. Allen。”Dr. Wells虽然仍然没有什么表情，但是他的语气非常温和：“有点像是发烧时，意识恍惚的感觉。你有没有同时感觉过好几种不同的感觉，但你知道其中有一种感觉并不属于你自己，像是一个背景阴影。当我将我自己的感觉和那个阴影分开之后，我的大脑就清醒多了。这需要花时间去适应，但不是那么难。”

Cisco, Barry，以及Hartley脸上都是震惊的表情。Caitlin仿佛见到了新大陆，继续问道：“Harry你现在感觉怎么样？即使是基因改造，那些基因的变化也不是一夜之间完成。一般都要经过一段时间，体内的基因才会完全稳定下来。当你的基因完全稳定下来之后，你脑中的反应方式也应该会完全稳定下来。”

Dr. Wells点点头，看着Caitlin露出赞赏的笑容：“Snow，你说的没错，我的基因仍然处在变化之中。偶尔我会觉得有些困惑，因为我发现阴影不完全在一个位置。”

Caitlin咬着下唇，怯怯说道：“Harry，我可以取一点你的样本吗？血液，以及骨骼肌细胞。” 然后她露出一个紧张的笑容。

骨骼肌细胞是活性最低的细胞，多为永久性细胞，也是基因最后写入的地方。

他们本以为Dr. Wells不会同意，所以Caitlin并未抱太大的希望，但他们意外地看到Dr. Wells点点头。Dr. Wells伸出手臂，撩起袖子，“Snow，你现在可以取血样。等我的基因稳定之后，再拿骨骼肌细胞。我需要你保证，这些数据看完之后都必须销毁。”

Caitlin高高兴兴地拿了仪器，取了一管血。开始分析，实验室的人包括Hartley都好奇地围在Caitlin的仪器旁边观望。Barry担心地抬头看向Dr. Wells，只见Dr. Wells仍然和往常一样，靠在一张桌子上，仍然没有多少表情，眼睛盯着手上的平板电脑。

Dr. Wells察觉到Barry的视线，抬头飞快地对Barry眨眨左眼。Barry舒心地笑了，他迅速地回顾四周，发现没有人注意他刚才的小动作，又将注意力转移到Caitlin的分析上面。

“Harry，你的基因已经完全稳定下来。看起来你的细胞活性停留在35岁左右。恭喜你！”Caitlin最终宣布：“你现在感觉如何？”

Dr.Wells闻言倒是有些吃惊，“35岁？”他放下手中的电脑，走到Caitlin身边，去看显示屏上的结果。他看着闪烁的DNA链接图谱，以及细胞活性。Dr. Wells反复检查了几个不同的分支，最终露出一个愉悦的笑容，点着头说：“Snow, 你说对了，基因已经完全稳定下来。我今天感觉很好，我甚至没有感觉到阴影的存在。”

Barry长长松了一口气，他的运气好的让他感觉不太真实。Dr. Wells的基因稳定下来，细胞活性停留在35岁的时期，那真是天上掉下来的一个大大的馅饼。

“哇，好大一个秘密。”Cisco又拿了一个甜甜圈，Barry迅速看了Cisco一样问：“什么秘密？”   
“Harry的基因改造的事。”Cisco说道，他看见Caitlin仍然盯着那个模型，转头对Caitlin说道：“Caitlin，Harry不是让我们不要再纠结那个模型吗？你为什么还在看？”

“因为我觉得这事太不可思议了。他怎么知道具体要改变什么参数，才会达到他想要的效果呢？我们说的是基因，只要改错一个成分，就会造成无可挽回的后果。而那有数百万个成分。”Caitlin仍然对这个结果感觉不可思议，虽然是皆大欢喜的结局，但考虑到此事的操作困难程度以及其中的风险，她觉得达到这个皆大欢喜的结局简直比被劈成闪电侠还让人难以置信。

“那可是Harry，他在地球二的实验室是遗传学界的翘楚，说不定他们做过类似的项目呢？”

“我得去问问Jay。”Caitlin想了想，回道：“Jay对第二地球的科技比我们清楚多了，我总觉得这个技术即使在第二地球也过于先进。”

Barry拿起放在椅子上的衣服，说道：“你们发现了什么就让我知道，我去上班了。Singh队长正追着我要弹道分析的报告。”Barry消失在实验室中。

Cisco一边伸手摁着桌上飞起来的文件，一边看向Caitlin说道：“你说Rathaway私下会不会问Harry更多的问题？而Harry可能回答的更为详细一些？我觉得我应该去监听他们的谈话。”  
****************  
Barry回到他自己的实验室，试图专心工作。他面对电脑，手边放着一沓鲜血淋漓的照片。他盯着电脑上的一行数字，他扫了一眼右下角的时间，发现已经过了半个小时，他发现还在填同一个章节的表格。

Barry丧气地用力揉了揉脸，他想，这些报告也不是那么急，他等一会也能做完。他仍然是不敢相信，他现在是和Dr. Wells在交往中这个事实。他摸着自己的嘴唇，他很难安安静静地坐在这里，他希望能出去跑上几圈，发泄一下心中无穷无尽的兴奋。又或者他希望他能打大喊大叫，宣告所有人他和Dr. Wells在交往之中。

但后者他不能，他们还未谈过关于这段关系的走向，他不知道Dr. Wells是否希望将他们的关系隐藏起来。Barry又想起Hartley那个倾身的动作，颇有些不安，但是他知道Dr.Wells一定能够应付Hartley。

“噢，Barry。”Barry突然听见Iris的声音，他猛然回头，才发现Iris正站在实验室门口，而他竟然对Iris是什么时候到达毫无所知。Iris露出一个甜蜜的笑容：“你说了是不是？看起来进展不错？”

“什么？Iris你怎么知道？”Barry慌忙站起来，颇有些手足无措。  
“我在这里站了足足十分钟。”Iris笑眯眯的走进来，将包放在Barry桌子上，伸手用力地推了一下他的肩膀：“你真应该看看你面上的表情。你虽然看着电脑，但是你脸上的傻笑可不是写这些恶心的报告会有的表情。”

“哦。”Barry摸着头，笑着说道：“谢谢你，Iris，你的建议奏效了，我们现在关系确定下来了。”

“Barry我真为你高兴。”Iris张手给了Barry一个拥抱，“我什么时候够见到他？”

“我们还没有讨论过什么时候公开。”Barry露出一个担心的表情，“我不知道Joe会怎么说，毕竟他是个男人，而且年纪比我大一些，我怕Joe第一反应就是举枪。”Barry在心里想着，其实Joe已经对他开过一次枪了，好吧，Patty也开过一次枪。虽然现在Joe可能伤不了Harris可Barry一想到那个场景就觉得有些可怕。

“他知道你是闪电侠吗？”Iris说道：“我非常不喜欢Eddie瞒着我，你如果希望保持这段关系，你总有一天要对他公开这个身份。”  
“。。。”回答还是不回答这个问题，是一个非常艰难的选择，但是他不愿意再次欺骗Iris，Barry硬着头皮点了点头。不出意料地他看见Iris眯了眯眼睛，似乎正在思考，她在瞬间就把她脑子里面Barry认识的人的名单过了一遍。

那没花费Iris多少时间，便说：“那个人年纪比你大，而且知道你是闪电侠，在你周围的男人除了Dr. Wells就没有人符合这个描述。”Iris仔细观察着Barry的反应，看到Barry在听见Dr. Wells的时候身体不自觉的抖动一下，她便什么都明白了：“上帝啊，是Dr. Wells，你和Dr. Wells在交往！”  
Barry急忙伸出手捂住她的嘴，“Iris，你怎么，算了……”Barry飞快地看向门口，确定外面没人走过，低声说道：“你没必要嚷嚷。”

Iris用手捂住胸口，脸上任然挂着震惊的表情。虽然她理智的分析出这个结果，但是她情感上并未完全消化这个信息：“我一直都觉得的你对Dr. Wells不太一样，我是说地球二的这个。你在实验室花的时间太多，前一阵子还每天都带咖啡过去，那不太对劲。但这样一切都说得通了。”

“你不会觉得难以接受？”Barry有些紧张。他记得上一次Iris不喜欢Linda的时候都发生了什么事。  
“不。”Iris凝视着Barry的眼睛，说道：“Barry我最大的愿望就是你能遇到一个适合你的人，并因为你的品质而倾慕爱护你。Patty让你快乐，但，是Dr. Wells让你脚踏实地的站在土地上，他一直都在你背后帮助你。Barry我不瞎，他虽然对我们都很冷淡，但我能看到他对你的维护。”

突然此时Barry的电话响了。Barry拿出手机，那是一条来自Dr. Wells的短信：“Barry，Cisco窃听了我实验室的对话。Hartley发现了我们的关系，而Cisco在窃听的时候也知晓了我们的关系。如果造成困扰我很抱歉。H”

这真是太好了。Barry用手遮住脸，叹息一声，将手机给Iris看，现在全世界都知道了，除了Joe。

Iris拿过Barry的手机，找到Cisco的联系号码，输入一行字进去：“你听见什么了？”在Barry还未来得及反应的时候，就将信息发出去。

Cisco很快就回复了一条短信：“我很抱歉Barry，我不是有意的，千万千万不要生我气。我已经面对了一个你绝不想见到的Harry。我今晚一定会失眠，因为我只要一闭上眼睛，就能听见Harry在我耳边的咆哮。我真的很抱歉Barry，请一定一定原谅我。我很高兴你们在一起，等你不生气的时候，能帮我劝劝Harry不要那么生气吗？”然后是一个视频。

Caitlin同样也发来一条短信，上面是：“Barry对不起，我们知道了不该知道的事，但是我是真心为你高兴。”

“你要和我一起看吗，会让你好受些？”Iris担心地看了一眼Barry， Barry有点恍惚懵懂，似乎还未完全反应过来发生了什么事。Barry沉默地点点头。  
Iris把实验室大门关上，两个人挤在一张椅子上看手机视频。

频幕上显示一开始是Hartley和Dr.Wells分别坐在他们的椅子上。Hartley显然是有些心不在焉，最终他放弃掩饰，拉了张椅子，坐到Dr. Wells身边，说道：“所以，你睡了他吗？”

屏幕中的Dr. Wells并未给出明确的答案，仍然看着电脑镇定自若地敲击键盘：“Mr. Rathaway，那和你没关系。”

“说吧，那很明显。”Hartley冷笑道：“你的大衣今早还在你桌子上，证明你昨晚根本就没有拿回房间。一定是有什么事，或者什么人让你分心了。你今早没有和我一起去喝第一杯咖啡，证明你已经喝过了。介于你的杯子是空的，所以你是和某个人一起吃了早餐。他身上还有你tom ford橙花须后水的味道。你甚至还问了寒冷队长， Harrison你真以为我不会发觉吗？”

Dr. Wells的表情坦然：“Mr. Rathaway我无意掩饰，也没有必要对你解释。”

Hartley懒洋洋地拖长声音，他脸上的表情可不像他的声音那么放松:“Harrison Wells，你那些心有所属，和工作结婚的话都是拿来敷衍我的吗？他是你的什么？一夜情对象，花瓶男友（trophy boyfriend）？我相信你有很多解释要做。”

战利品男友这个词让Barry肠胃一阵扭曲。因为他在Dr. Wells口中听到过这个词，他当时只觉得欣喜，可当这个词和一夜情从Hartley口中用轻蔑的语气说出来时，Barry感觉肠胃一阵扭曲。Iris闻言轻轻地抱住他的肩膀，那让Barry稍感安慰。

手机视频闪了一下，似乎信号不是很好，下一秒钟，Barry看到Dr. Wells平静地看着Hartley说：“有一个同样才华洋溢的同事，她问了我同样的问题，甚至措辞也和你差不多。她问我，为什么是Tess, Tess不过是一个花瓶妻子(trophy wife)。”

Dr. Wells真诚地凝视着Hartley的眼睛：“Hartley，现在你要问我为什么是Barry，我只能用我当初回答那个同事答案来回答你，因为他让我感觉真正的活着，他让我感觉欣喜，也让我害怕。你看，我也会害怕因为自己不够好而不配拥有他，Hartley并不是因为你不够好，而是这些事情发生的本来就没有道理。”

Hartley因为Dr.Wells的话眼中蓄满眼泪，他哽咽着说道：“Harrison，谢谢你对我这么诚实。但是Barry和你不是一路人，他太过于理想化，他会伤害你。”  
Dr. Wells若有所思的点点头，轻声回答：“Hartley我们不知道未来会发生什么事。我只能做出我自己的选择，活在当下是一个很好的词。”  
“我不会放弃你。”  
“Hartley。”Dr. Wells极为耐心地低声说道：“Hartley你有巨大的天赋，给以时日，你会成为我。你不需要和一个你仰望的人在一起，你需要的是一个能让你开始生活的人。”

Hartley点点头，掏出手帕擦干眼泪。突然之间Hartley停下手中的动作，将身体倾向Dr. Wells，侧头似乎在倾听什么。

接着Hartley站起身，伸手摸到Dr. Wells电脑屏幕后，仔细摸索着，随即所有的声音都被切断，显然Hartley发现了Cisco的窃听装置。视频也很快被切断。

“你这个幸运的小子，Barry！”Iris用力地在Barry背上拍了一掌：“喔，难道你没看出来，Dr. Wells在Rathaway面前非常坦然。他对Cisco生气是因为他担心会对你造成困扰？”

“我其实……并不介意。”Barry眨眨眼，有些困惑，不明白事情的发展怎么如此迅速，他们才确定关系一天，就已经公开到让需要知道的人都知道了：“我是说，那是Harrison Wells，又或者是Garrison Slate。不管是哪个身份，他才是需要担心的那个人。如果他不介意，我求之不得。前提是Joe不再对他开一次枪，我猜。”Barry苦涩地说。

“不要担心Barry。”Iris温柔地说道：“我会帮你。Cisco和Caitlin也会帮你的。不过你今晚去见他吗？你想好计划了吗？明天是周末，我确定闪电侠也是需要一个短暂的假期的。”

“我还没有想好。”Barry诚实的说道：“我不太清楚他喜欢什么。他总是在工作。”

Barry的手机再次发出响动，是Dr.Wells的短信：“你喜欢披萨吗？晚餐在实验室吃，我做意式火腿薄底披萨。H”

“老天。”Iris再次用手捂住嘴，笑着说道：“我开始嫉妒你了，Barry。像他这样年纪阅历的人，如果想要追求一个人，大可将对方带往高级餐厅，炫耀一番对食物美酒的见识，便能轻易地俘虏对方年少不经事的心。可他选择了为你亲手做一顿饭，这可比出去吃饭要费功夫多了。”


	22. Dinner and Wine

Chapt. 22 Dinner and Wine 佳酿

Barry发现Dr. Wells有些远视，所以他只有工作的时候才会戴上眼镜。当他取下眼镜之后，他几乎是一个完全不同的人。

Dr.Wells的工作状态，几乎是严厉而专制的。他要求十全十美，每一处细节都必须合符他的标准。当进展不如他预计般顺利时，他很容易变得狂躁。常常为一些小事像个被点着的火药桶一般爆发。一般遭罪的就是Cisco以及Hartley。即使Hartley也被波及过好几次，不过Hartley总是任劳任怨地将事情做到符合他的要求，Cisco是敢怒不敢言，然后去把事情办好。

但是，当Dr. Wells取下眼镜的时候，他就像是一个普通人。

这是Dr. Wells的休息室，Barry靠在那张站式办公桌旁边，办公桌上的杂物早就被清理干净，高度也降到符合人体工学的高度。桌面细密地撒了一层面粉。Barry侧着身体，看着Dr.Wells在揉面。曾经他无法把Dr. Wells和浪漫关系联系在一起，最后这事成了。他曾经也无法想象Dr. Wells做饭，可现在，Dr. Wells正在揉面。

Dr. Wells穿了件长袖的灰色圆领线衫，将袖子挽到手肘，手掌全是白色的面粉。他和面的动作一开始有些生涩，后来似乎慢慢地找回了记忆，越来越熟练。Barry看见那坨黏黏糊糊的面团逐渐在Dr. Wells手下显示出形状，变得柔软。最后在手上形成手套一样透明纤薄的薄膜。

“哇，这真神奇。”Barry看着那层手套一样的薄膜说道：“虽然我知道这里面的原理就是混合小麦各种蛋白和水，形成面筋。但是看到这些原料结合之后，逐渐转变成为一种完全不同的质地的时候，真是太神奇了。”

Dr. Wells将手上的面团重新揉成一团，用湿毛巾盖着，放在暖气旁边醒面。“你要不要试试？Barry。”Dr. Wells指了指面团，“这要醒一个小时左右。我们时间挺充裕。”

“那我试试。”Barry颇有些跃跃欲试，他所有的披萨都是冷冻的，或者是在外卖店餐馆吃。他从来没有自己做过披萨，大学时代他只做过各种不同的意面，不过是把买来的酱汁和买来的意面一起煮罢了，没什么难的。而揉面看起来像是魔法。

Dr. Wells给他量好各种原料，放到Barry面前，给Barry讲述步骤要点，他的讲解一如他专业水平一般仔细精确。在Barry正要动手混合原料之前，Barry想起了什么：“Harris，如果我没做好，你不会对我咆哮吧？”

Dr. Wells爆发出一阵笑声，最后他在Barry唇上印下一个吻：“Barry这就只是一个披萨。”

Barry 挑着眉毛看着他说：“你可并没有一个和善可亲的好名声。”

“那不一样。”Dr. Wells洗干净手，用湿毛巾仔仔细细地将手指上残留的面糊擦去。Barry看着他的动作，Dr. Wells的指甲圆润，手指细长，看起来像是一双艺术品一样精致。Barry突然想起来那双手曾经温柔地抚摸过他自己全身每一个地方，这个想法让他全身一热。

Dr. Wells擦干手，拿起一边的白葡萄酒，抿了一口说道：“在工作时，我是Harrison Wells，我不因为Harrison Wells是一个冷酷专制的人而感到羞愧。但是在工作之外的时间里，在你，Barry Allen面前，我就只是你的男朋友Harris，一个想要取悦情人的普通男人。对我来说，你是否享受制作披萨的过程远比披萨的质地味道好坏更加重要。”

“哦，那可让我感觉轻松不少。”Barry脸上一红，迅速收回视线。他将所有的原料都混合到一起后，将手伸入那团面糊之中。那感觉挺奇怪，就像是伸入一团冰冷粘腻的烂泥。Dr. Wells也的确没有苛责他，他甚至在Barry因为心急揉面揉过火候，让面团过于筋道之后安慰Barry：“这样的面团会让披萨的质地会更加松脆，有点像饼干。我们可以试试。并且面醒好之后，空气膨胀后会让面变得更加柔软一些。”

“我知道你在安慰我Harris。虽然没想到你还会安慰人。但我可以再试一次么？”Barry问道：“我非常确定我可以全吃完。”

这一次Dr. Wells并未为Barry测量原料，而是口述分量以及步骤：“量取250克高筋面粉，160毫升水，20毫升橄榄油，5克盐，以及5克酵母。碗中放入250克面粉，在半面面粉之中放入酵母，再另外半面面粉中放入盐，先混和酵母和面粉，再混合盐面粉和盐，最后用手指将三者混合。水和油分三次加入。”

这一次Barry放慢了自己的速度，慢慢地感觉面团在他手下的变化，每一次揉面之后质感所发生的变化。他终于将面团拉出手套一样的薄膜。Barry举着手上的面团，兴高采烈地看着Dr. Wells：“Harris快看，我做到了!”

Barry的笑容灿烂，像是冬日暖阳照亮大地，漂亮的值得一个奖励。Dr. Wells放下手中的杯子，扣住Barry的肩膀，用力拉向他自己的胸膛：“Barry Allen你得到一个吻作为奖励。”

Barry在Dr. Wells舌间尝到了白葡萄酒的味道，那是西柚，或者是柑橘，带着果味的芬芳，还有一点钢铁以及岩石的硝烟气息在背景中若隐若现。如此的矛盾的两种气味，但在这个人身上又是如此契合。在Barry吞下一口唾液时，他感觉到一丝极细微的酸，那更加刺激了他的味觉。

Barry用手肘夹住Dr. Wells的头，手中仍然捧着面团。他将舌头伸入Dr. Wells的口腔，着迷地在Dr. Wells的舌头上探索着，那为他带来一阵不同于味觉与嗅觉的感官，那为他带来渴望。

Dr. Wells在这个吻失控之前，移开了头，问：“你喜欢这只酒么”

Barry脸上还有些潮红。他点了点头，将手中的面团用湿毛巾包好，又洗干净手。最后拿起Dr. Wells的酒杯，而不是他自己那杯。Barry低头闻了一下酒的香气，他抬着眼睛看着Dr. Wells：“Harris你要教我品酒么？”

“什么？”Dr. Wells有些疑惑。

“你似乎是对酒很有研究，也许你会想要教我品酒？”

Dr. Wells微笑着摇头：“Barry，我不打算教你什么，因为你不需要。试试看，然后告诉我你喜欢或是不喜欢这只酒，我的看法不重要，我更想听到你的看法。”

Barry低头喝了一口，他再次尝到柑橘的芬芳，这一次他还尝到了一些甜味，以及隐隐的酸。再回味的时候，又有些岩石厚重苦涩的味道。他看了看酒标，是雷司令。“我尝到了柑橘，西柚，以及矿物质？我以为一般来说雷司令会偏甜些？但这支似乎是有些干涩？”

“你的味觉很不错。喜欢吗？”

Barry其实挺想说喜欢的，但是他看见Dr. Wells的表情觉得自己还是诚实地说他的意见会更好：“如果没有那个酸味，可能会更好一些。”

“雷司令有偏甜以及偏干的品种，我喜欢偏干的品种，也许你喜欢偏甜的。下一次我们可以试试偏甜的口味。Barry你喜欢喝什么样的酒水，红酒，白酒或者是烈酒？”

Barry仔细想了想，他还真没有想到什么特别喜欢的：“其实我不太挑，和白葡萄酒相比，我可能更喜欢红酒，红酒比白酒回味更加深长。”

“教皇新堡还是里奥哈？”Dr.Wells打开衣柜，拉出一个箱子，半跪在地上抬头问Barry。  
Barry挑了教皇新堡。教皇新堡和里奥哈，几乎是不同风格的极端。教皇新堡产自法国南部罗纳河谷，香味非常浓郁，口感柔顺，味道内敛层次丰富，完全不会有一般红酒的酸涩，即使是不喜欢红葡萄酒的人也会为教皇倾倒。而里奥哈来自西班牙，至少在橡木桶中成熟三年，一般带着浓郁的橡木香以及皮革香气，陈酿里奥哈的橡木的香气被时间打磨的圆润深沉，是一种风格非常浓烈的葡萄酒。

Dr. Wells熟练地将软木塞拔出来，给Barry重新拿了一个酒杯，倒了一杯深红色的教皇。

Barry晃了晃杯子，酒液中带着草莓，黑莓以及香草的味道，非常诱人。他喝了一口，酒液像是丝绸一般顺滑地划过他的舌头。这支酒入口的时候非常沉稳，慢慢地他品尝到草莓，荔枝的甜味，黑莓的酸味，豆蔻的芬芳被大地泥土气息圆润的包裹在一起，像是一只优雅的舞曲，在他的味觉上克制地起舞。在曲终时又发展出烟草以及香草的熏香，回味深长而甘甜，久久不散。

Barry甚至想不出什么评语来赞美这瓶酒。那让Barry忍不住喝了第二口。“哇，这个酒真的是很好喝。”

Dr. Wells微微地笑了：“你偏好浓郁的葡萄酒。Joe以前买过教皇么？”  
Barry抱着杯子想了想：“Joe买过几次，酒液也很顺滑，但是味道并没有这个那么复杂。”说着他又喝了一口。  
“和我说说你的事，Barry。”Dr. Wells低头喝着雷司令：“我对你知道的并不多。你喜欢什么，你平常休息的时候都做些什么？”  
“我？”Barry想了想，“原来没当闪电侠的时候，休息的时候我一般去看看电影，或者是去博物馆，看书。”  
“科技博物馆？”  
“各种各样的，历史自然博物馆，军事博物馆，我最近还去看过一次蝴蝶展，就是那些幼虫是如何从毛毛虫长成蝴蝶的，其实挺恶心的，长成蝴蝶后还挺漂亮。不过我最喜欢的还是科技博物馆，里面有挺多挺有意思的东西，我可以在那坐一天，我有一次还拿着素描本，试着去画约翰.哈里森的航海钟H1，那真是简洁之至，优美之至，那么多的圆形叠加在一起，像是一个独特的世界。最奇妙的是，零件们的外形同时又是最美的装饰。”

“约翰.哈里森是英国历史上最伟大的钟表匠，但他吸引我的是他的美学，我一直认为是约翰.哈里森的H4启发了维多利亚时代大轮镂空钟。还有康格里夫，他的钟表也许不是最精确的，但是他的机械装置能人带来艺术享受。”Dr. Wells点点头，加入了他自己的看法。他想着Barry一个人坐在博物馆，试图画下约翰.哈里森的H1，那完全不是他这个年龄的人应有的爱好。钟表总是让人感觉到孤独。因为在时间的洪流中，只有时间是唯一不变的存在。

Barry睁大了眼睛，绿色的眼睛在暖色的灯光下有点像是猫眼一样发出金色的光：“康格里夫的滚球钟是革命性的想法。他让时间的展示方法变得更加有趣，将时间流逝展示的更为直观，你看到它们在下滑，你能听见时间坠落的声音，你能感觉到时间翻动的力量。我有的时候感觉看着它们能够给人无限的感悟。”

“你一定会喜欢日内瓦的百达裴丽钟表博物馆。里面搜藏了各种精品。”Dr. Wells晃了晃手中的杯子，他个人极喜欢钟表，他为那纯粹的机械力量而着迷，他曾经在百达裴丽钟表博物馆呆了整整两天，就只为了好好看看钟表。

“我一直很想去看。”Barry说道：“我每次看到腕表都会被它们震撼，那么小的空间之内中能做出那么多复杂的功能。陀飞轮代表了人类追求时间精准的极限，而万年历是对天文的追求，在腕表最为复杂的三大功能里面，我最喜欢的是三问，那是声学和力学的完美结合。我在网上听过三问机械报时的声音，真是精致而脆弱。如果将一块三问表放在我面前倾听，我应当会因为背后精湛的技艺感动的哭泣。”

Dr. Wells迅速的看了Barry一眼，他为Barry对腕表的知识略感惊讶。这些知识后面的原理已经鲜为人知，除了资深的腕表爱好者，甚至很少有人会知道三问表的存在。他想到Barry因为三问表的机械发声而流泪的样子忍不住露出一个微笑，他真希望有一天能亲眼目睹。

Dr. Wells说道：“三问表中又衍生出自鸣表，一块优美的自鸣表应当能模仿大本钟的敲击声。”Dr. Wells说的并不多，他只是在关键的时候点评一两句。他在Barry酒杯快要空的时候，给Barry的酒杯斟满酒，Barry太过于沉迷这个话题，甚至完全都没有发觉Dr. Wells的这个举动。不知不觉Barry就已经喝下大半瓶教皇新堡。

“对，大小自鸣表更加少见，不过那比三问表又多了一组发声装置，我想应该会很重吧。我一直都想在我房间里放一个自鸣钟，Joe一直都不让，说那个东西太古老了。”

“机械手表都不算轻，我记得积家曾经制作过一款超薄的三问表。但是应该不是自鸣表。你可以把自鸣钟放在现在的公寓里面。”Dr. Wells看了看时间，走到暖气旁边拿起已经醒好的面。

“老式自鸣钟体积都不小，我公寓还没你的休息室大。”Barry走到Dr. Wells身边伸头看着面团。面团已经发到之前两倍体积大小，用手摸上去像是棉花一样的松软。Barry忍不住戳了好几下，看见光滑的面饼上留下几个凹陷的指印。

Dr. Wells被Barry的举动逗笑了，他拿出一根擀面杖，准备擀面。Barry看到这个架势便忍不住大笑，他拿出手机问：“Harris，我可以给你照张相么？”

“当然，任何时候都可，Barry。”Dr.Wells对着Barry露出了一个笑容。Barry连续拍了好几张，包括Dr. Wells并没有看镜头，认真擀面的样子。“你打算贴到脸书上面么？”Dr. Wells已经擀好第二张面皮，侧头看着Barry：“我完全不介意，不过Joe可能会很疑惑。”

“不。我就拿来做手机背景。”Barry收好手机站在一边说：“你想聊聊这事么？我听Cisco说，你把他骂的够呛。”

“如果Ramon和我说，我会允许他安装麦克风，就像那个摄像头一样，当我需要的时候我会屏蔽他。但是他不应该鬼鬼祟祟的擅自安装，这侵犯了我的隐私。”Dr.Wells从冰箱里面拿出来不同的馅料，在面饼上面层层摆放。“Barry，你吃辣椒么？芝麻菜？”

Barry点点头，然后对芝麻菜露出了一个嫌恶的表情。Dr. Wells放了些橄榄圈代替，送入烤箱。

“所以你不介意被公开？”Barry问。

Dr. Wells伸手拿起雷司令，将酒瓶中最后一些酒液倒出来，说道：“我为什么要介意？别人的想法和我没有关系。你在警察局工作，我印象里面警察们对这个不是那么友好。”

Barry心下一暖，“Singh队长已经和他男朋友结婚了，大家对此接受能力还挺好。而且我也不是真正的警察，我只是一个化验员，我不用跟警察们公用同一个更衣间什么的。我唯一担心的就是担心Joe的反应。”

“哈。”Dr. Wells的鼻子间发出一声嗤笑，晃了晃酒杯：“我挺确定他会再朝我开三枪。不过这次我能躲过去。”

“我会去和他说。给我点时间Harris。”Barry拉着Dr. Wells的手，看着Dr.Wells的眼睛认真地作出承诺。  
Dr. Wells摇了摇头，握住他的手，“Barry你不必为我做什么，现在这样很好。”

“我会处理好。相信我，Harris。”Barry认真的重复了一次，慎重地凝视着Dr. Wells。  
Dr. Wells在他的目光中点点头，在Barry的额头上轻轻的印下一吻。他们听见闹钟的声音，Dr. Wells转身戴上烤箱专用手套将披萨从烤箱里面拿出来，“时间刚刚好。”

当美国人从意大利回来的时候，他们也将披萨带入美国，但奇怪的是，美国的披萨都是厚底的，像是必胜客甚至还发明了夹心的披萨。

Dr. Wells做的是传统的意大利薄底披萨，长方形的面皮中间被擀得非常薄，边缘微微鼓起，像是帽沿。Dr. Wells用捣碎的番茄以及Nduja辣肉酱做底，面皮上放了意式火腿，莫萨里拉芝士，切成片的小番茄，切成圈的橄榄。又撒了一些罗勒作为装饰，上面撒了大量的胡椒。

当Dr. Wells将披萨从烤箱里面拿出来的时候，空气中散发着烤面包那种特有的温暖的味道，混合了芝士的味道，Nduja的辣味，番茄的清香，以及火腿的香味，那是新鲜出炉的食物特有的生命力。Barry立刻听见自己狠狠地吞咽了几口唾液。当Dr. Wells将烤盘放在桌子上时，Barry看见披萨面皮轻微地颤动了一下，他想那一定非常薄，吃起来一定非常脆。

他们从会客室拉了几张椅子。Barry颇有些迫不及待地用刀叉切开一块披萨，顾不得烫，就咬了一口，那果然和他想的一样，薄底的披萨松软而酥脆，是所有味道的载体，既不会像厚底披萨那样喧宾夺主也不会过于柔弱被辅料盖过风头。

当Barry切开披萨的时候看到莫萨里拉芝士的被扯出一缕缕的细丝。火腿带着些微的咸味以及果木清香，和柔和的水牛奶芝士是绝配，番茄渗出轻微的汁水，增添了一些水分，不至于太干。橄榄不仅仅是装饰，加上罗勒叶，为这份披萨加入了阳光的味道。真是惊人，这只是很简单的搭配，但不管是在口味，气味，质感，层次上都搭配的天衣无缝。最后Barry吃到了一点点辣味，那是Nduja辣肉酱的味道。Dr. Wells并没有放很多，也许不知道Barry口味，只是舌尖轻微的刺激。那种辣酱，让披萨的味道变得更加丰富。

“这真是太好吃了!”Barry说了第一句话之后就在也没说话。Dr. Wells看见他的样子也露出了一个笑容，眨了眨左眼说道：“这是Wells家独门秘方制作的披萨。”

“我从来没有吃过这么好吃的披萨。店里面的都不会这么做。”Barry直到吃完之后才说道，“我今天终于知道厚底的披萨已经摧毁了披萨存在的意义。哇，那真好吃。”

Dr. Wells一边吃一边问：“我们还可以再做，还有两个面团，足够做四个披萨。Barry，你最喜欢什么馅料的披萨？”  
“意大利香肠？我知道其实意大利人不怎么那么吃，但是我觉得挺好吃。”  
“我买了意大利香肠，我们可以用哪个做馅料，加点Nduja辣肉酱会更加好吃。其实我最喜欢的一部分就是可以自由添加任何喜欢的酱料与馅料。你可以做出只属于你自己的味道。”

在第三轮披萨送入烤箱之后，Dr.Wells开了那瓶里奥哈，为Barry倒了一杯。那瓶酒一定是很有年份，因为那瓶酒浓重的橡木香化成了深沉而复杂的香气，当Barry低头闻的时候，那香气争先恐后的袭击着Barry的鼻子，具有极重的攻击性。当他真正开始喝的时候，他能尝到皮革，胡椒，橡木，樱桃，以及淡淡的巧克力油脂香味，当酒体划过口腔的时候，干的几乎有一种烧灼感，那真是非常奇妙。随着酒在空气中氧化时间增加，酒体的味道也在发生改变，味道更加丰富复杂，几乎每隔一段时间之后，喝的感受就在变化。

“噢，这简直是。。。善变而火辣。”Barry惊讶之下只找到这两个词，这支酒和教皇完全不一样的，教皇入口顺滑，逐渐展示出丰富的性格，后味悠长。里奥哈入口火爆，各种味道争奇斗艳，结束的时候干净利落，只留下单宁的甘香，像是吞过一口焰火。

Dr. Wells看着Barry一脸被震撼的表情忍不住笑了，他晃着杯子，闭着眼睛闻了一下说道：“这是我挺喜欢的一支酒，不像教皇那么内敛，里奥哈像是烈火，西班牙人特有的热情奔放一览无遗。而陈酿的表现方式比新酒要含蓄的多，但也热烈复杂的多，而这支酒几乎是性感的，皮革，巧克力都是极为肉欲的的味道，胡椒在古代也是颇为浓烈的香味，再放置一会，你会闻到肉桂等其他极富感官的味道。而当它滑过口腔的时候并不像教皇那般顺滑，而是烧灼般落入肠胃之中，极富刺激性。”

“为什么。。。我觉得你一点都不像在说酒？Harris?”Barry凝视着Dr.Wells的脸，看着对方越来越近的脸庞，Barry低声说：“你在说的，反而是你自己？”

Dr.Wells没有回答，喝了一口酒，伸手扣着Barry的头，吻上Barry。当Barry张开嘴唇的时候，他感觉到一股温暖的酒液涌入他的口腔。Barry闭着眼睛，他因为那股酒液的冲刷而颤抖。皮革，巧克力这的确是极为性感的味道，然而更性感的味道则是Dr. Wells身上独有的味道。

Barry抱着Dr. Wells的肩膀，张着嘴唇，仰头接受着这个混合了酒液的吻，在他们唇舌搅动之间有液体在轻微地发出声响，每一个摩擦舔弄都带着酒液的芬芳。他们吻得极为缓慢而慵懒，分享着对方唇中的酒液以及对方的带来的触感。Barry吞下一口酒液，感受一股烧灼般的灼热感从喉间升起，那就像是一个吻，深深地吻入他的五脏六腑，那酒液混入血液之中，呼啸着跑遍他全身，他就像是被吻遍了全身。Barry感觉一阵天旋地转，他虽然不再会喝醉，可他此刻感觉手脚发软，伴随着深深的醉意。

烤箱的闹钟发出了一股噪音。Dr. Wells挫败地发出一声咒骂，放开Barry。Dr. Wells将披萨拿出来放在桌上，正准备放到盘子上去。此时Barry一点也不想再吃披萨。Barry低头又喝了一口里奥哈，走到Dr. Wells身边，掰过Dr. Wells的头，低头吻上去。

他的Harris本身就是陈年佳酿，让人沉醉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 约翰.哈里森（John Harrison）是钟表的奠基人，他发明了经线仪，革命性地改变了整个大航海时代。他也得了科普利奖章


	23. Terrific Acceleration

Chapt.23 Show me what you got  
当Dr. Wells醒过来的时候，Barry还在睡。  
Dr. Wells侧着头看着了一会Barry的睡脸：Barry的长长地低垂的睫毛，微微张开的嘴唇，无忧无虑地像是一个孩子。他在Barry的嘴唇上印下一个吻，小心地挣开Barry的怀抱，从床上爬下来。Barry咕噜一声，翻身抱住被子，毫无醒来的迹象。

Dr. Wells捡起地上的套子扔进垃圾桶，穿好晨跑的衣服，最后在床头柜给Barry留了一张便笺条。  
当Dr. Wells走到控制台旁边，正要打开机器的时候，他看见了Eobard推开门，朝他走过来。Eobard似乎和原来有些不一样，但一时半会那不一样Dr. Wells也想不出来。

“我赢了那45%的几率，Eobard。”Dr. Wells直起身体，面对Eobard说道，“我仍然是我，我也得到了你的力量。”

Eobard脸上并没有任何沮丧，他点点头，露出一个意味深长的笑容：“Harrison，我不得不承认你的运气真的是很好。但棋局还没有结束，我们等着瞧。只是那个。”他侧头偏向Dr. Wells的休息室的方向，皱着眉头说道：“那不是一个好主意。”

“为什么？”Dr. Wells抱着手肘，微微压着下巴问道：“你看着Barry长大，无法接受他和一个年龄是他两倍的人在一起？提醒你一下，我现在的身体年龄是35岁，比你现在年轻多了。”

“因为Garrison Slate根本就不存在，Harrison。”Eobard安静地说，眼睛中带着怜悯。

“噢。”Dr. Wells翻了个白眼：“我很确定在你知道的哪个版本的未来里面，Harrison Wells没有死于2000年或者是2015年，他和Tess Morgan于2020年建成粒子加速器，不管是哪个版本的你都比我慢了不少。Barry和Iris最终结婚了。是的，我有好好做功课。还有什么是我漏掉的吗？”Dr. Wells提高了声音朝Eobard说道：“Eobard，未来会改变，并且未来一直都在变！”

“不，Harrison你和原来的我一样错的离谱。”Eobard脸上毫无笑容，严肃的说道：“未来的一些细节可能会改变，但是历史从来不会变，有的东西注定会发生。Tess Morgan注定死亡，Ronnie注定死亡，Nora Allen注定死亡，Barry注定成为闪电侠，那是命运。”

“真好，命运！”Dr. Wells耸耸肩，笑声中带着刻意的嘲弄：“我只相信选择与几率， Eobard，作为一个科研工作者迷信命运，那可真是一件新鲜事。”

“Harris?”他们俩听见Barry的声音。他们同时回头，看见走廊上Barry的倒影，Barry正在朝这个房间走过来。Dr. Wells不再理会Eobard，走向Barry：“Barry，我在这里。”

Barry一脸没有睡醒的样子，头发乱糟糟的，套着STAR Lab的套头衫，运动裤。他看见Dr. Wells，快步走过来给了Dr. Wells一个用力的拥抱，接着交换了一个黏黏糊糊的早安吻。

当他们分开之后，Barry的眼神移到跑步机上：“Harris你打算在跑步机上面晨跑吗？”  
“我还没有开始，正要准备调整参数。”  
“我帮你监测数据。Caitlin和Cisco一定对这个很感兴趣。”Barry用力揉了揉眼睛，再睁开的时候眼睛里面全部是兴奋，他飞快地在显示屏上面摁下几个键启动跑步机：“你最快能跑多快？我的记录是2马赫。”

“我没有测试过，我还不太习惯使用神速力。”Dr. Wells走向跑步机。Barry附身对着话筒说道：“Harris你可以用正常速度起跑，跑步机会自动跟随你的脚步加速，不用担心，跑步机后方有减震带，我在那摔过无数次了，放心吧。”接着Barry做了一个加油的手势。

Dr. Wells站在跑步机上，用正常晨跑的速度开始跑，“3迈，6迈。”Barry在麦克风中说道。Dr. Wells加快了速度。  
“20迈，60迈，200迈，400迈。”他听见Barry这么数着。

Dr. Wells全身都闪耀着电光，他感觉他的的血管里流畅的不再是血液，而是红色的电流。电流在每一次肌肉拉伸收缩时噼啪作响，在每一次他踏向大地的时候击中地面。他的肌肉之下隐藏着取之不尽的力量，那股纯粹的力量温暖地充斥在他身体中，完完全全属于他。

Dr. Wells用力向前推着自己身体，他感觉到有风在他手臂之间穿过，风在他四周环绕，他的身体被风轻盈的托起，像是完全没有重量一般漂浮着。他动了动手，感觉有风在轻轻晃，他的意识与身体完全与风融在一起。

他不再是他自己，他化成了风，化成了宇宙时间中的一缕呼吸。

Dr. Wells听见一声响亮的爆裂声，那股力量包裹着他，风在他四周形成了一个屏障，“1马赫。”那是Barry的声音，带着掩不住的兴奋：“Harris，太神奇了，让我看看你能跑多快！”

Dr. Wells开始有些闯不过气来，但他仍然想要试试看他自己的极限在哪里。Barry的声音让他也跟着兴奋起来，他用力一蹬，他拿出自己在马拉松末尾三公里时，仍然试图跑出百米冲刺的劲头来。接着他听见一声砰的巨响，随即很多箱子像是落雨一般纷纷砸落在他头上。Dr. Wells在心里想，那可不是音爆，那似乎是他撞到什么东西的声音，并且还夹杂着骨头折断的声音。

“上帝啊，上帝啊。”Dr. Wells听见Barry的声音由远而近，“Harris，你还好吗？千万别出事。”

Dr. Wells头上的东西很快就被清理干净，他终于能够看到Barry的脸。此刻Barry脸上正挂着一个焦急而担心的表情。“我没事。”Dr. Wells活动了下头部，还能动，他看见他正以一个极奇怪的姿势，仰面朝天地躺在一堆泡沫里面，他伸了伸右手，抹去脸上的东西，当他想要坐起来时，发现他的左肩完全无法动弹，他的胸腹也隐隐做痛。

千万不要是肋骨断了。他在心中暗骂。那会很疼。

他摇摇手，制止Barry试图将他拉起来的冲动。“Barry，我左肩动不了，肋骨很有可能有骨折，在确定之前不易移动，你能把Snow找过来吗？”

“当然，我这就去接她，我知道她住哪。”Barry似乎被吓得六神无主。他神速套上他自己的制服，就要准备消失。  
Dr. Wells不得不提醒他：“Barry，你先给Snow打个电话。然后再去接她。”  
“当然。”Barry慌忙掏出手机。“Harris你需要我给你拿个枕头什么的固定住你现在的姿势吗？”  
“那应该会好过些。”Dr. Wells忍着疼说道：“把我的手机递给我，Barry，在等待Snow的时候，我给Ramon打电话，我需要改造这个减速装置。”

Barry消失的时间并不久， Dr. Wells分别给Cisco以及Hartley打了电话之后，又等了一会， Barry就抱着Caitlin出现了。Dr. Wells很肯定Caitlin接到电话的时候，根本没有起床，这可是早上7点不到，没有人会在周末早上7点之前起床。Caitlin甚至都没来得及化妆。

Caitlin就着Dr. Wells躺在一堆泡沫里面的姿势给他检查了下胸腹，确定并没有肋骨骨折的迹象之后。Barry和Dr. Wells都松了一口气。Barry将手穿过Dr. Wells的膝盖，在他还来不及出声反对之前，将Dr. Wells抱到了病床上。

Caitlin仔细检查了Dr. Wells四肢，发觉除了肩关节脱臼没有别的问题。接下来的难点就是怎么分散Dr. Wells的注意力，好让Caitlin能将他的关节推回原位。Caitlin的手摁着Dr. Wells的手臂，就能感觉手下的肌肉像是岩石一样僵硬。她为难的看着Barry，Barry坐在Dr. Wells的病床边，试图分散Dr. Wells的注意力。Barry试了好几个话题，他一边说话，一边用眼角看着Caitlin的时候，发现Caitlin的眉头一直都没展开。

“Dr. Snow你为什么不能直接推回去呢？”Dr. Wells说道：“别人的皮肤让我觉得紧张。”  
“Harry，因为那样我推不回去。”Caitlin又看了一眼Barry，示意他想想办法。

Barry叹了一口气，他的脸稍微有些发红。Barry的右手抚过Dr. Wells的肩膀，将他的手掌伸到Caitlin的手下，让Dr. Wells感觉他的温度。接着他俯下身体，将嘴唇轻轻印在Dr. Wells的嘴唇上，用另外一只手盖住Dr. Wells的眼睛。

那是一个很纯洁的吻，Barry只是闭着眼在Dr. Wells的嘴唇上摩挲，但那是一个饱含安慰与柔情的吻，空气中充满恋人之间的张力。即使Caitlin尽最大的努力不往那边看，她的脸仍然发红。  
Barry抽出手掌，Caitlin感觉到她手掌下的肌肉顿时放松了不少。Dr. Wells伸出那只未受伤的手，扶着Barry的头，用拇指在Barry脸颊旁边摩挲。Dr. Wells的眼睛仍然被Barry的手遮挡着。Caitlin看不见Dr. Wells的表情，但她能从她手下的肌肉感知Dr. Wells已经全然放松下来。

Dr. Wells发出了一声沉闷地痛哼。Barry呼出一口气，又在Dr. Wells的唇边吻了吻，直起身体，放开遮住Dr. Wells眼睛的手掌，Barry脸红的像是要滴血，完全不敢看Caitlin。

“好了，休息一会就没事了。”Caitlin这么说道，低头离开。Dr. Wells对Caitlin道谢，毫无尴尬的反应，反手握住Barry的手掌。

一到红色的电光从Dr. Wells身体闪过。Barry惊讶地盯着Dr. Wells身上的电光，就连刚要迈出房间的Caitlin都被这电光吸引，折了回来：“这是什么？”她和Barry同时问道。

“这是神速力。”Dr. Wells回答：“我和Barry不太一样，我必须支取神速力才能有快速重生的能力。否则只是比普通人快一些。”说着他跳下床，活动肩膀，满意地看到肩膀已经恢复如初，那道电光也消失不见， “我得去看看为什么Barry摔上去就没事，我就被摔脱臼了。”

“那……真快。”Barry喃喃自语，他也肩膀脱臼过，但是恢复的过程没有这么快。  
等到Dr. Wells走到跑步机旁边后，Caitlin站到Barry身边，给了他一个拥抱：“Barry，我真是为你高兴。Harry真的很在意你。”

Barry开心地露出笑容，可他愉快的心情并没有保持太久，因为Hartley到了实验室，Hartley小跑着到了主控室，他还未开口就看到Dr. Wells完好无恙地站在跑步机旁边端详泡沫，Hartley立刻走向Dr. Wells，连个眼神都没施舍给Barry。

Cisco到了后，他做的第一件事情就是去看监测数据。他调出了记录下来的数据，疑惑地说道：“这好像不太对，在最后那段记录中，Harry的速度从900迈瞬间跳到了1400迈，这不可能！”

Dr. Wells想了想他最后的几个动作，他的确是拿出了百米冲刺的尽头全力奔跑，但是从900迈几乎是在几步之内跳到1400迈的确是不太可能——这是一个非常可怕的加速度。

他们换了阻尼系数更大的泡沫，并且做了两层，一层更软，一层更硬，以防类似的事情再次发生。Cisco先让Barry上去尽全力跑了一段时间，证明跑步机各种功能正常。然后再让Dr.Wells上去跑。这一次同样的事情再度发生，一阵剧烈的撞击声，Dr. Wells被甩出跑步机，这一次他摔断了左前臂。

在Caitlin给Dr. Wells固定骨骼的时候，Cisco和Hartley在看数据，那大约花了Dr.Wells半个小时痊愈。

Hartley在Dr. Wells等待痊愈的时候，将数据显示在平板电脑上：“Harrison, 数据显示，当你尽全力奔跑的时候，你可以在瞬间得到巨大的加速度，你从近一千迈左右的速度，在几步之内，增加到一千四百迈。但是你无法保持那个速度，几乎在到达一千四百迈的同时，你的身体就失去平衡。在你学会平衡之前，你的巨大的加速度将会限制你的速度。”

“你需要学会怎么去控制身体保持平衡，Harry。”Cisco说道，然后他把头转向Barry:“Barry你能看清Harry怎么摔倒的吗？”  
“太快了，我看不清。”Barry摇头：“Cisco你能装一个高速摄影机吗？”  
Cisco点点头，立刻去安装。Hartley问Dr. Wells：“Harrison, 你感觉怎么样？你肩膀脱臼，前臂骨折，我知道你很快就能痊愈，但是还是会很疼。”

“我很好。Mr. Rathaway。”Dr. Wells冷淡的回答，他的手仍然握着Barry的手：“我并不觉得失去平衡是唯一的问题。我看过Barry原来的数据，Barry能保持音速跑上至少半个小时，但是当我的速度达到音速之后，我就开始呼吸困难。我无法保持那个速度。”

Caitlin若有所思地点点头：“其实这个也很好解释Harry。Barry的速度是循序渐进的，他差不多用了一年时间逐渐变快，他的身体不管是机能上，还是技巧上都已经适应了他的速度。但是你的进展太快，你虽然有能力跑出音速，但不代表你的身体习惯了这样的运动量。你的肌肉也并没有相关的记忆如何平衡各种各样的阻力以及推力。”

“所以我需要多加练习。”Dr. Wells总结道。他再次走上跑步机，Barry的眉头紧紧地皱着，他感觉非常不安，Dr. Wells会因为这样的练习反复受伤，就像是Hartley所说，Dr. Wells虽然能痊愈，但不代表不会疼，而Barry也会心疼。

当Dr. Wells再一次摔下跑步机的时候，他被泡沫弹到一边的地上，这次他差点就摔伤脊椎。万幸只是拉伤背部肌肉，手指轻微骨折，并未真正摔伤脊椎。Caitlin以及Hartley极力劝阻Dr. Wells，他们认为在他们想出一个合适方案之前，Dr. Wells不应该继续进行这样的训练。

Barry皱着眉，他一边听着Hartley和Caitlin的劝阻，一边让Cisco反复播放着Dr. Wells摔下来数秒前的影像。Barry放大Dr. Wells的每一个动作，缓慢地观察Dr. Wells手臂挥出的位置，蹬腿的力度以及角度，试图找出原因。Barry盯着屏幕看了一会，他终于知道他们这个周末应该干什么了。绝对不是让Dr. Wells反复地在跑步机上摔倒。

Dr. Wells彻底忽视Hartley以及Caitlin意见，他从病床上走下来，准备继续走上跑步机的时候，Barry伸手拉住了Dr.Wells的小臂。

“什么事？”Dr. Wells甩开Barry的手，一脸被打扰的表情。Barry熟悉这个表情，这是他工作中的表情。  
Barry轻柔地叫了他一声：“Harris。”Barry着重了ris这个音节，提醒Dr. Wells，Barry是以他男朋友的身份叫他，而不是一个普通的同事。他的这个发音明显得到了Dr. Wells的注意力，Dr. Wells停下脚步回头看着Barry，面上的表情柔和了不少，甚至是歉意的：“噢，Barry。怎么了？”

实验室的人因为Dr. Wells明显的转变盯着Barry，Barry不好意思地咳嗽一声说道：“Harris，我刚才看了你的录像，你的左膝力量比右膝弱，也就是你的左膝比你的右膝更加容易感到疲倦，当那发生时，你就会失去平衡。肌肉的记忆与耐力需要长期的训练，你在跑步机上反复摔倒对你毫无帮助。虽然你比我快，但是我觉得我们应该从600迈左右开始。你应该试试保持600迈的速度锻炼肌肉耐力，如果你能撑住的话，我们也可以跑得更快些，总之我们按照你能承受的速度跑长跑。”

Dr.Wells有些疑惑，但是Barry说的还有些道理，他对Barry的话没有表示反对。Barry露出一个明亮的笑容：“你觉得西部国家公园怎么样？离这大约是1千七百英里，我们用600迈的速度跑过去大概是3个小时，你跟着我跑，我来指导你跑步技巧。那里还有冰冻的湖泊，我们可以在上面滑冰，滑冰也能锻炼你控制平衡的能力。”

当Dr. Wells和Barry走出房间去收拾过夜要用的东西的时候。Hartley看向Cisco说道：“Ramon，我有点担心Harrison。我想要看那个模型，如果你们也有不解的地方，有我帮忙应该会事半功倍。”

Cisco看着Hartley，伸手指指他，说道：“Rathaway你要是一直都这么说话，那该多好。”

Hartley假笑道：“那就不那么有趣了，不是么？”

Cisco将模型调出来，展示给Hartley看。在Hartley看模型的时候，Cisco对Caitlin说道：“真是奇怪，我刚进入这个房间的时候，我以为我看到了两个Dr. Wells。我似乎看见了Eobard。”

“你是说原来那个Harrison?”Hartley转过头看向Cisco问道。“我以为他彻底不存在了？”  
“我们都这么认为。”Cisco轻声回答：“他在我们面前消失了。”


	24. Harris

Chapt.24 Harris

Barry从来没有感觉这么好过，好吧，当他和Harris在一起的时候，他感觉他的人生不可能变得更加圆满。可他现在发现，和Harris在一起之后，他的人生只能用锦上添花来形容，充满惊喜。

他在洲际公路上面奔跑，他一直都很享受奔跑的感觉，他喜欢风驰电掣的速度，他喜欢那种无拘无束可以跑去任何地方的自由感。他从未期待有人能和他一起奔跑。

可现在，Barry露出笑容，看向身边的穿着黄色制服的Harris，他们正并肩在洲际公路上奔跑。

“哇，这太好了。”Barry大叫着，他领先Harris，在空中起跳，翻转720度，稳稳地降落在地上，落在Harris旁边，重新开始跑。他的Harris对他这明显炫耀性的行为翻了个白眼，Harris眼睛看着前方，努力调节呼吸节奏，调整肌肉，控制着推力与阻力的平衡。

“你还好吗, Harris?”Barry在Harris身边奔跑，轻松地笑着问：“我们现在的速度应该是700迈左右。你想要跑的更快吗？”

Harris再次翻了个白眼，他沉默地在他能掌握平衡的范围之类，加快速度，甩下Barry。  
Barry很快就赶上来，Harris再次加速，他看见Barry胸口的闪电侠符号亮了起来，顿时明白他们正在以超音速奔跑。四周景色开始模糊，他们眼里只有面前笔直的洲际公路，无数迅速后退的光秃秃的树木，以及对方身体移动时带来的旋风。

除了风声，四周便如此安静，路上甚至没有什么车，他们只能从对讲仪听见对方的呼吸，他们眼中除了路，便只能看见比肩的身影。

Harris发现长跑的确很有效果，他在超音速坚持了快10分钟，他猜，接着他逐渐开始感觉呼吸困难，他朝Barry打着手势，两人一同降低速度，又恢复了600迈左右，那对他而言是慢跑的节奏。他们保持着时快时慢的速度一直跑到西部国家公园边缘的小镇子上。他最后在超音速的速度上坚持了20分钟。

“哇，那真是太痛快了。”Barry找了个卫生间，换掉衣服之后，兴奋地拉着Harris：“我们应该多一起跑步。”

“我觉得我们应该找个地方吃点能量条。”Harris提着背包，摸着胃说道。他跑步的时候还不觉得，现在他停下来以后，感觉他快因为低血糖昏倒。

Barry见状马上就要过来扶着Harris的手臂。Harris摇摇手，挺直身体，他十指扣着Barry的手，一手提着背包：“我们先去找间房。”

圣诞节刚刚过完，这是最淡的季节，到处都是空房的标志。他们找了一家最接近国家公园的酒店，哪座酒店远离小镇中心，能毫无遮掩地看到主峰。在办理入住手续的时候，Harris还特意要了一间有露台并且在最顶层的房间。

当Barry拿出信用卡要付房费的时候，Harris伸手按住了他的卡。酒店接待员有些疑惑地看着Harris和Barry，Harris微微地笑了一下，坦然地将Barry的卡塞回Barry手上，将他自己卡递给接待员。接待员了然地接过年长者的信用卡，她的眼睛在他们左手指上一模一样，但不同颜色的闪电造型的戒指上扫了一眼，对两位微微笑：“好的，两位请稍等一下。”

“这是因为我背了行李的原因吗？”Barry心里翻了个白眼，凑近Harris耳边说道。他们之前在收拾行李的时候，为谁背背包争论了好一会。Harris坚持因为他比Barry快所以应该他背，但是Barry认为Harris还无法控制他自己的平衡，所以应该由Barry来背。这个争论直到Cisco提着一袋能量条走进办公室的时候才结束。Cisco被他们这种幼稚的行为震惊的当了好一会布景板。最后Cisco想了想，他实在是不希望逆闪电的制服被摔破，便说了一句：“Harry，这能量条挺沉的，你真想背着近十公斤，并且可能会不停地晃动的东西跑长跑？我挺确定我一点都不想要背。”

Harris像是被Cisco抽了一耳光似的瞪着Cisco，Cisco后退一步，差点都要因为那目光跌坐到沙发上。但是最后Harris什么也没说，他只是转身继续去收拾行李。

Barry得意地朝Harris的背影笑了笑，又转头想要和Cisco击掌庆祝。Cisco并未伸出手，他摇了摇头，扔下能量条，说道：“我竟然说服了Harry，我一定在做梦。”

Harris用眼角看了看Barry的举动，他的嘴角轻微地勾着并未出声。Harris转头礼貌地向接待员道谢。在等待电脑处理信息的时候，哪位接待员尽职地为他们介绍周围的设施以及国家公园。当她介绍说这可以乘着缆车上山看雪山的时候，Harris看见Barry明显露出了感兴趣的表情。

Harris出声询问户外用品店址，哪位接待员也非常热心地指点具体位置。

热心的接待员双手将钥匙递给Harris，礼貌地说道：“希望两位喜欢我们的蜜月套房。”  
“非常感谢。”Harris对接待员点头。Barry听到接待员的话语一愣，他脸微微一红，急忙朝接待员道谢。  
Harris扣着他的手，拉着他走向电梯。

————————————————————

这个时候，还不到一点。  
Harris吃了些能量条，他的食欲完全因为能量条的味道消失殆尽，Cisco是在里面同时放了柠檬和糖还是怎么着，又酸又甜，真是恶心。当他感觉低血糖的症状消失之后，便开始考虑下午的行程。他没有来过西部国家公园，这在他的地球上不存在。

“你想去看雪峰吗？”Harris问Barry。Barry停下咀嚼能量条的动作，抬头看着Harris：“我们去吗？我以为你打算继续跑圈？”

“我对今天的成果挺满意，我们下午可以休息，去哪走走。”Harris坐在他身边，问道。“你想去哪吗？我们可以去雪山，也可以在山脚下的松林里面走走。”

“我们可以都去。”Barry立刻接到：“现在还早呢，我们明天早上去看雪山，今天下去周围走走，你觉得这个怎么样？”

Harris并未反对，拉着Barry站起身朝外面走去：“那我们需要买些衣服，Barry这样的装备是去不了雪山的。”

他们这次只是带了一般的冬天用的外套与牛仔裤，Barry甚至只带了一双帆布鞋。他们在户外用品商店，买了两件加绒的冲锋衣，一件红色一件蓝色，两副墨镜，两条防水的裤子，两双登山鞋，以及厚袜子手套围巾帽子。Barry疑惑地看着Harris挑选物品，问：“Harris你怎么知道要买什么？”  
Harris一边看着墨镜的防晒参数，头也不回地回答：“Jesse喜欢滑雪，我带她去瑞士滑过几次雪。你喜欢滑雪吗？Barry。”

“事实上我不会。”Barry老老实实地说道。

“我们也可以去滑雪，我可以教你，你比较喜欢哪一个？”

Barry想了想，他不太想在Harris面前摔得狼狈。但是让Harris教他滑雪还是挺有诱惑力。Barry偏着脑袋想了一会，没有得出结果。那个姿势将Harris逗笑了：“我们去雪山上看日出，然后我们去滑雪。希望你还有精力跑回去，相信我，滑雪比跑步累多了。”说完Harris意有所指地看了看他的腰，拿着衣服朝收银台走过去。

Barry站在墨镜的区间看向收银台。他挺确定收银的那个女孩挺喜欢Harris的，她有一双特别大的眼睛，眉毛被修的弯弯的，笑起来的嘴角甜美而可爱，那让他想到了英国一个电视剧神秘博士里面的女主角Amy。她扫描物品的速度特别的慢，脸微微红着，还一边和Harris说着话。

Harris穿了一件白底蓝色细条纹的衬衫，领口系的严严实实，衬衣上罩着一件蓝宝石色的羊毛衣。他穿了一件海军蓝的呢子大衣，以及黑色牛仔裤，并不算是特别出彩的衣着。但Harris身上有一股时光打磨沉淀过后的气质，他外表看起来像是三十多岁，但是那种自信睿智的气质远超过同年龄的男人。他昂着头站在那里，蓝色的眼睛闪烁着清明的智慧之光，很难有人不为他吸引，尤其是那个可怜的女孩。但Barry能从Harris的抿紧的嘴角看出来，他因为面前这个女孩的速度非常不满。

Barry赶在Harris爆发出一些伤人的话前，走到Harris身边，伸手盖住他撑在收银台上的手。他能感觉Harris紧绷的背脊立刻放松下来。他们相视一笑，并未言语，Barry注意到那个可怜的女孩眼中的光芒顿时熄灭了，不过幸好她扫描物品的速度也快了不少。

下午散步的风景非常美，小山坡缓慢的延伸向上，树木高大寂寥，没有多少光线，略有些暗淡。空气寒冷而干燥，夹着松木的略带苦涩的香气，让人神清气爽。脚下的泥土被冻得极硬，但没有雪，这里还没有到雪线。他们十指相扣，没有戴手套，手指冰冷，掌心火热，在林子里慢慢地向上走。

这里非常安静，偶尔传来狗吠声。风从山谷之间刮过，留下悠远的回声。鞋子踩在泥土上，发出冰层破裂的声音，偶尔也有冰冻住的草被踩弯的声音。那是冬天的特有的清脆的声音。他们看见山间有水鸟站在冰冻的溪流上歇息，梳理羽毛。他们偶尔就静静地站在原地，抬头看天空被黑色枝桠分割成奇形怪状的框架。

他们走向一个铁栅栏圈成的半圆门时，Barry听见Harris小声地咦了一声。Harris首先走过去，站到半圆门之内，将铁闸门推到另外一头时，有一个狭窄的空间出现在侧面，得以一人通过，当他通过放开铁闸门之后，铁闸门被铰链拉回原来的位置，关闭入口。Harris站在出口，侧身微微地笑着看向Barry。

Barry疑惑地站在入口，将手扶在铁闸门上，准备推门。Harris伸手覆住他的手背，他的气息像是风一样温柔地覆盖Barry的脸，一个柔和的吻落在他的唇上。“这种门在英国叫做亲吻门（Kissing gate），Barry。”Harris抵着铁门，语带笑意地在Barry唇边说道。Barry抱着Harris的腰，侧头加深了这个吻。感谢上帝，这一路都是这样的门，他们在每个亲吻门都留下一个吻，Barry时常抢先走进入口，然后等待他的Harris来领取他的吻。

他们后来又聊了一些琐碎的话题，Harris拿出Jesse的照片。那是一张放在Harris钱夹里面的照片，Harris伸手揽着他女儿的肩膀，两个人的脸上都挂着笑容。较于Harris瘦削的身体，Jesse肩膀更为圆润。Jesse有一双碧绿色的眼睛，那一定是来自于Tess。Barry能看出她的五官有哪部分来自于Harris。他们有着相似鼻子，下巴以及嘴唇。  
“她真美。”Barry轻声说，他们的头靠在一起，Barry伸手抱着Harris的肩膀，让他们密不可分地贴在一起。  
“她一定会很喜欢你Barry。”Harris转头温柔地吻着Barry的脸颊。

他们继续向上走，最终走出林子，站在小山坡的最顶端。他们看到一个小小的湖泊，以及湖泊背后的皑皑雪山。他们甚至不知道在镇子附近有一个湖泊。山顶观景台位置站着一个男人，扶着一米多高的三脚架正在拍照，旁边坐着一只狗。那看起来似乎是伯恩山犬，浑身披着黑色的毛，眉毛是棕色的两个小点，四肢上有棕色的毛，但爪子和腹部是雪白的。那只狗一看到Barry就兴奋的冲过去。主人注意到狗的举动，将眼睛从相机旁边移开，颇有些不好意思地喝止那只狗，然后向Barry道歉说道：“真不好意思，它一般不怎么理睬人，所以我一直都没栓着。”

Barry看着站在他面前好奇地抬头的巨犬，那只狗一点也不惹人厌，它甚至不像其他的狗一样直接跑过来舔人或者是蹭人，那只狗只是静静地站在Barry面前，歪着头用狗狗特有的期待的表情安静地看着他。

“没关系，我挺喜欢狗。它可能就是无聊了。”Barry笑着说道。“你继续拍，不用担心，我不会把它牵走。”

那个男人反复和Barry确定，看Barry是真不介意才继续专注拍照。Barry也好奇地打量这只狗，他蹲下身体，伸出一只手，那只狗在他手上嗅了一下，迅速地在Barry手心舔了一口。

“它叫Ben。”那个在拍照的男人喊了一句。Barry伸出手抚摸Ben的头，“很高兴见到你Ben。”Ben走近Barry，黑色的鼻子在Barry脸上四处闻着，不知道为什么，那个动作突然让Barry想到了Harris。 接着一只湿漉漉的舌头舔上了Barry的脸。Barry大笑着抱了抱Ben避开它的头，站起身。Harris拿出纸巾轻柔地擦去Barry脸上的痕迹，又在Barry脸上印下一吻。期间Barry感觉Harris也在他脸上同样的位置舔了一口。

Ben并未因为Barry推开他而贴的更紧，它好脾气地站在原地，掉转头满怀期待地用一双水汪汪的大眼睛看着Harris。 Harris叹了一口气，弯腰在Ben的头上摸了摸，Ben心满意足地跑回他主人身边，坐在一旁，身体紧挨着它主人的腿。

那个男人颇为健谈，他还向Barry和Harris展示了他拍摄的照片。Harris特别喜欢一张星空下的雪山的照片，两个人还因为这张照片讨论了一下参数设置。Barry几乎没见过Harris用放松的姿态和别人聊着与工作无关的话题。他几乎是沉迷地看着Harris和那个男人交谈的侧脸。

那个男人还主动为他们分别用他们的手机以及他专业的照相机为他们拍照，记下了他们的邮箱，承诺会将照片发给他们。

那个男人打包好器材后，他们互相祝福对方旅途愉快。

这是他们在中心城得不到的宁静。他们只是一对普通的情侣，不用去担心变种人，不用去担心Zoom，遇见的每一个人都很友好。

阳光照在雪山山峰上，将雪山染成一片金色。他们站在一个小小的山坡上，山下是宽广的黑色松林，遮盖了一切人类活动的痕迹，荒凉而辽阔。面前有一个蓝色的湖泊，反射着金色阳光，波光粼粼，像是黑色天鹅绒地毯上的蓝色珍珠。世界如此宽广，而他们有幸挽着彼此的手，分享这美好安静的一刻。

这个晚上的记忆，在Barry看见Harris因为酒意，解开领口一粒扣子之后就记得不太清楚。

他们拜托酒店帮他们定了一家当地据说还不错的意大利餐馆，据说有最好的千层面，和煎羊排。但当他们吃完了主菜之后，Harris的评价就是一般，但还不算是完全的浪费时间。  
和严谨法国菜相比，Harris似乎更喜欢意大利风格的菜肴。Barry了解到那是因为Harris在英国完成他的博士学位，而那个国家实在是太冷了，他不得不经常去意大利晒晒太阳，以免被冻出忧郁症。

他们在喝完一瓶barolo之后又点了一瓶chianti classico riserva，味道不算丰富，但是顺滑好入口，挺合Barry的口味。  
“那你为什么要去英国？”  
“因为英国的博士学位只需要三年时间攻读，而美国需要八年。”Harris用手指按着杯子，在杯中摇晃着酒液，垂着眼睛看着摇晃的酒液：“并且当时他们不要求我拥有硕士学位。”  
“你喜欢那吗？”Barry挺好奇，美国人总是认为英国人是神秘而刻板的，Barry个人觉得英国人那奇妙的口音非常可爱。

Harris歪着头想了想，字正腔圆地用牛津口音（contemporary R.P）说：“我觉得我在那应该是把英国人骂人的精髓学到了一些。但是当我回到美国以后，我发现当我说恕我直言的时候，没人发现我是在侮辱他们的智商。比起美国人我更加喜欢英国人，至少他们说话更有趣些。”

他的声音听起来克制而又礼貌，优雅而又刚硬，而其中的嘲讽意味让Barry忍不住笑了出来，“这听起来真够像是个英国人的，不管是内容还是语气。”Harris也摇了摇头，低低地发出笑声。Barry着迷地看着Harris，鼓励他继续说下去，他用牛津口音说话的时候像是包裹在丝绸中的利剑，优美锋利而性感。

Harris想了一会，继续用牛津口音说道：“英国也有不那么有趣的地方。我有一次感冒发烧到39度，我倒是挺想去看医生。我旁边寝室的人说为这点小事打扰医生实在太不得体，附带一提那伙计吃错东西在床上躺了一个礼拜，上吐下泻，人都瘦了一圈，最后都没舍得打扰医生。我不是英国人，所以我去看医生，但预约要一个礼拜之后。等我发烧到40度的时候，我便去看急诊。我前面一个哥们头破血流，他带了块手帕一边擦血一边淡定地看书，和我一起等了两个小时，血把手帕都浸透了，最后他不得不万分抱歉地央求护士给他找了些纸巾。最后医生让我回家好好睡一觉。我希望他的待遇比我好一些。”

Barry再次大笑。他看见Harris瞳孔放大，脸颊耳朵有些微红，语速也比平日要慢一些。他便知道Harris有些酒意。Harris只在使用神速力的时候才具有快速的新陈代谢能力，曾经Barry还挺羡慕Harris是能喝醉的，但此刻Harris微醺时低垂着眼睛的样子是那么温顺美好，Barry便觉得现在这样也很值得。

就在这个时候，Harris因为酒意，动手解开了领口的第一粒扣子，露出脖子以及衬衫领口。

Barry看了一眼他的领口就再也挪不开眼睛。

这件衬衫从外面看只是一件非常普通的白色蓝条纹衬衫，但是当领口被解开的时候，Barry可以看到白色的领口内部有一圈深红色的缝线。当领口被扣起来的时候，深红色的缝线就像是一个颈圈一样紧紧的包裹着Harris的脖子。这个认知像是一记重拳狠狠地击在Barry的心脏上，他的心跳不可抑制地加速。Barry口干舌燥盯着Harris的脖子，Harris毫无自知地坐在他对面，安静地看着甜品菜单。

“你喜欢什么甜品？我记得你很喜欢甜的东西，Barry。”Harris垂着眼睛，戴上眼镜在菜单上扫射着。他花了比平常略微久一些才决定他想要吃什么：“提拉米苏谁不喜欢呢，覆盆子香草意式奶油布丁是我最喜欢的一个甜品，草莓巧克力冰激凌蛋糕（Semifreddo）也不错，啊，我还真挺想念潘福提（Panforte）。我真感谢这个地球和我的地球没多大的区别。”

Barry心思完全没放在菜单上，他伸手按住Harris的菜单，略有些艰难的说道：“Harris，我们可以不吃吗？我想回去。”  
“当然，达令。”Harris仍然用牛津口音回答，语音像是珠玉般动听，Barry忍不住在座位上悄悄移动了一下坐姿。

Barry难熬地等着侍者来给他们结账，他尽量不把目光投在Harris的脖子上，或者是嘴唇上，可他发现那实在是很难。账单来了之后，Barry试图付账，当然是不可能的，Harris再次将他的卡塞回他的手里，Barry也不和他争论，他现在就只想快点离开。

Barry试着转移他那不受控制的注意力，他甚至还好奇地问了Harris经济来源，因为他一直拒绝实验室的工资。Harris也没有隐瞒，他问Barry知不知道比特币。他从第二地球带来了大量的比特币。

“比特币本来就是一些数据，所以我只要拷过来一些电子数据，兑现这些数据就能轻松得到比特币，这比搬运任何实际物体更加有效。有意思的是，在这个地球上，比特币的价值不仅仅比第二地球高不少，它们还和黑市密切相关。通过比特币，我可以买到驾照，制作一个新的身份，从而得到一个银行账号。剩下的就很简单。我攻读博士的时候和人一起合作为对冲基金写过股票以及汇率的自动交易软件，我负责编程以及审核部分，Garrison 负责数学部分。那个软件我也带过来了，那个软件会帮我投资。顺便说一下，我们把卖掉那个软件的钱拿来创立了STAR Lab。”

“Garrison?” Barry对这个名字很好奇。

“Garrison Slate，STAR Lab另外一位的联合创始人。我很吃惊他在这个世界竟然默默无闻。”

“我猜是因为这个世界的Harrison Wells年轻的时候并没有去牛津，他去了MIT。”Barry耸耸肩。

“也许。”Harrison挑了挑眉毛，“我也许应该去找找看，看他在这个世界是什么样的人。”

那简直就是不可思议，听STAR Lab的首席科学家Garrison Slate又或者是Harrison Wells和黑市扯上关系。不过这能把Barry的注意力从Harris的脖子上面撕下来。

他们走出餐厅的时候，发现外面早就下起了雪。餐厅里酒店不算太远，也就十几分钟的路程。Barry不想让Harris使用神速力，便提议慢慢地走回去。

Harris的脸虽然有些红，但他仍然走的很稳。Harris的左手揽着Barry的腰，伸手插在Barry的外衣口袋中。Barry的左手在他自己的口袋中握着Harris的手，同样他的右手也揽着Harris的腰，插在Harris的外衣口袋中，感受他自己手被人握在掌心的滋味。

他们的肩头很快变白，随即是头发，就像是一夜走到了白头。走路的时候能听见簌簌地落雪声，脚下的雪也发出咯吱的闷响，口中呼出冷冷的空气，昏暗的长街，落雪的夜晚，天地安静而萧索。这和白天在山顶上看到的并不一样，白天他看到的让他感觉壮美辽阔，而Barry此刻只感觉疲倦而温暖，他从心里感谢Harris在这里。

他们回到酒店，拍干净身上的雪，在房间脱下大衣。Barry再次看见Harris衬衫领口的红色内缝线，以及Harrris裸露的脖子。这一次他终于能如愿以偿地吻上去。  
Barry不知道他自己睡了多久，当他醒来的时候，Harris并未在他身边。窗外雪光很亮，他借着雪光找到自己的手机，看见已是凌晨一点。Barry裹着被子爬起来，瞧见此刻Harris只穿着一件晨袍赤脚站在酒店的露天阳台上。他手上握着一杯威士忌，正抬着头看着不远处寂寥的雪山。此刻雪已经停了，整个镇子笼罩在夜色中，就连街灯都已熄灭。远处的天空没有一丝云，一条闪烁着点点繁星的银河在天空蜿蜒，最后隐没在雪山山顶。巨大的雪山在深蓝色的夜幕下反射着冷冷的暗蓝色光芒，松林像是黑色的卫士隐没在夜色中。那是如此寂寥又如此美丽的景色。

而Harris独自站在那里的身影又是如此孤独，他裹着白色的晨袍，反射着冷光，那让Barry想起了雪山。

Barry找了一件晨袍系上，靠近Harris。那星光与雪光是如此明亮，Barry甚至可以可以清楚看到Harris脖子以及晨袍下裸露的胸口上吻痕。Harris伸手拉过Barry，将Barry抱在怀中。他的手扣在Barry腰间，将下巴抵在Barry的肩膀上，两个人依靠着静静地欣赏了一会繁星下的雪山。

“你想念她吗？”Barry并没说的很清楚，但是Harris听明白了他的疑问。  
Harris保持着凝视着雪山的姿势，在Barry耳边缓慢地说：“我曾经想过，我想念的究竟是她还是和她一起度过的岁月。因为最疼的并不是她在我怀中死去的那一刻，而是我在不久后的清楚的认识到，那样的生活我不可能再拥有的时候。没有人再和我分享一起欢笑一起痛哭的时刻。”

Barry向后蜷缩进Harris的怀抱，用力握着Harris的手腕，试图传达一种信念：“我会在这里，Harris，我会一直陪着你。”

Harris在Barry的后颈印下一吻，表示回应。“你想念她吗？”Barry听见Harris问。Barry沉默了一会，点点头又摇摇头：“我有时候希望她会在哪里——我曾经羡慕过其他孩子的生活，可是我并不知道我失去的是什么样的生活。我所失去的生活仅仅存在我的想象中。”

“我很抱歉。”Harris轻轻地叹了一口气。

“那不是你的错。Harris。”Barry捏了捏他的手，他们两个人都没有再说话。Harris用鼻尖在Barry的后颈上温情地摩挲，就像是一个个沉默的吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是唯一一章没有出现Dr.WElls这个词的章节，我希望他在这里只是Harris


	25. The Truth Hurts

Chapt.25 The Truth Hurts 真相如刀  
像之前Barry收集Dr. Wells的喜好一样，Barry收集了不少关于Harris的喜好。他列了一张单子：  
Harris对衣着不太在意，但是他不介意甚至挺喜欢Barry为他挑选衣服。

Harris也不挑食物，但是他能分别食物味道以及品质的优劣。他也很有想法，只是一般他并不表示出来。Harris最喜欢的沙拉是凤尾鱼蔬菜沙拉，他最喜欢的肉菜是三分熟肉眼扒配鹅肝，他最喜欢的那家餐厅在地球一的中心城没有分店。

Harris除了会做披萨，也会做汤，各种从原料开始的意面，尤其是海鲜面。他甚至还会烤蛋糕。他解释是因为他有一个女儿需要喂饱，自己做比在外面吃要健康营养的原因。Harris做饭的味道比Joe或者是Iris做的要好吃。但是他只有在和Barry一起吃饭的时候才做饭。

Harris很喜欢肢体接触，他喜欢接触Barry的皮肤和温度。当他们独处的时候，他们不是握着手，就是膝盖在桌下挨着。但是Harris极讨厌除了Barry之外的人的碰触。

Barry从Harris那里得到的吻比Barry从任何一个交往对象哪里得到的都要多，Harris喜欢用轻柔的吻或者是拥抱来表示回应或者是情绪。Harris喜欢吻Barry，目标地不一定是局限在嘴唇上。

Harris对他自己的感觉以及感情非常坦诚，加上Harris习惯性藐视他人，Barry要非常注意Harris在公众场合的一些言语不会冒犯其他人。Harris时不时冒出来的能把人甜死的情话也经常会让Barry脸红。

在卧室，Harris也绝不是一个羞涩保守的人，但他从来不纠结上下位置。Barry偶尔会好奇Harris是不是曾经有过男朋友。

除了那口漂亮的英式牛津腔，Harris还会说意大利语，虽然他觉得意大利人忒不靠谱，可他愿意为了食物以及阳光忍受他们。

作为男朋友，Harris是一个非常甜蜜温柔的人，几乎和Dr. Wells是完全不同的人。他就像一瓶陈年佳酿，只有Barry一个人品尝到的佳酿。Barry本以为这张单子会长的多。

Harris不仅仅是Harrison Wells，他还是Eobard Thawne。

这足以成为终结这个单子的最后一项。

当Barry知道真相的那一刻，他几乎以为他自己会崩溃，可他没有。

一开始他感觉内脏之中的疼痛，那真是疼，疼得他快无法呼吸，他好好地做了几个深呼吸，才明白这些话语具体的意思。每一个字眼都像是有人用一把尖刀在他身上狠狠地捅了一下。然后那种疼痛蔓延到心脏，他恨不得用那把尖刀把心挖出来，只为了不那么疼。

一开始一切都很好，堪称完美。  
当Barry和Dr. Wells换了普通的衣物，神清气爽的走到实验室后，正好瞧见Jay以及Caitlin趴在主控室补眠，而Cisco以及Hartley靠墙坐在地上，Hartley还穿着魔笛手的装备，一付精疲力尽的样子。

“Barry你欠我这次，不，你们两个人都欠我这次。”Cisco看见他们两个人有气无力地说道。  
“Ramon，我认为我才是最辛苦的那个人，策略，战斗，指导你，我身兼三职。”Hartley的大腿上有伤，但是已经被包扎好。他半倚靠着墙壁，斜斜地看着Cisco，懒散地指责：“如果你的领悟能力比小学生好些的话，我就不会被割伤。”

“发生了什么事？”Barry一边问，一边扶起Cisco。Barry听见Cisco胃中的饥饿声响，意识到他们还没有吃晚饭。他立刻询问各位对披萨的口味喜好，接着冲出去买披萨。

Hartley对Barry翻了个白眼。Dr.Wells蹲在Hartley身边，听他讲来龙去脉。Zoom又送来了几个变种人，但当时把Barry找回来已经太晚，Hartley想到了Cisco的能力，而他恰好能够指导Cisco的能力，于是Hartley决定在实战中锻炼震波的能力。

“我以为我在合同上是作为物理学家被雇佣的，而不是体力工作者。”Hartley头靠在墙壁上，他的眼睛穿过睫毛，懒散地看着Dr. Wells，拉长声音问：“你假期如何？Harrison。你看起来很高兴。”

“不能更好。”Dr.Wells主动向Hartley伸出手：“我很感激你为我做的一切，Mr. Rathaway。你要起来吗？”

“你可以从称我为Hartley开始，Harrison。”Hartley拉着Dr. Wells的手站起来，Dr. Wells甚至还让Hartley扶着他的肩膀，慢慢走到最近的椅子上坐下。Dr. Wells随即又伸手去拉Cisco。 Cisco颇有些受宠若惊地站起来，从隔壁房间拖了几张椅子，叫醒Jay 和Caitlin准备吃披萨做晚餐。

Barry买了好几张披萨，几大瓶可乐，一些辣鸡翅什么的小食。实验室团队的人员终于好好坐在一起，真正意义上吃了一顿饭。这是Barry一直希望会发生的事情。

Barry坐在Dr. Wells身边，他们的膝盖靠在一起，安静地看被饿的狠了的四个人狼吞虎咽的嚼披萨。Cisco一边吃东西，也没忘记说话，他说他打算先把Dr. Wells的制服上的闪电标志也做成和Barry一样的白底。等到用多层石墨烯做新制服的时候，便把两套制服做成统一的闪电标志，彻底移除逆闪电的标志。但仍然是一套黄色，一套红色。

Barry和Dr. Wells都没反对。Barry脑海中穿着逆闪电制服Eobard的样子已经完全被Dr. Wells的样子覆盖了。他看到逆闪电的标志再也没有感受到恐惧。

他们分享了一些在雪山下的见闻，觉得下一次整个实验室一起做个短途旅行也不错。

从那之后，Cisco和Hartley偶尔也会出外勤对付变种人。Dr. Wells也会偶尔去看Hartley指导Cisco，提出一些可行的建议，但似乎Dr. Wells更倾向于将Cisco交给Hartley，以锻炼Hartley的决策能力以及领导能力。Cisco和Hartley的关系明显缓和了不少，基于他们在一起呆了那么久还没有杀掉对方。渐渐地，就连Barry都察觉到Hartley说话也不再带着高高在上贵族似的轻蔑。

一切都很好，好的像是Barry做梦中才会发生的事情。

Dr. Wells的速度稳定在音速之上，他的稳定速度甚至已经超过Barry直逼2马赫而去。应该过不了多久就会超过2马赫。Barry在互相竞争的环境下，他自己的速度也提高到了一千二百多迈。

当他们在外面吃过晚饭，走进实验室主控室的时候，他们听见了Cisco和Hartley的争论声。  
“我要把这个告诉Barry。”那是Cisco的声音。  
“那不是你的秘密，Ramon，你没有权利去说破别人的秘密。”  
“Rathaway，但这和Barry相关，他有权利知道！”

Barry在主控室大门门梁上轻击几下，提醒他们他的存在，“你们在说什么？什么是我应该知道的？”

Cisco被Barry的敲击声惊得笔都掉在地上，但是他没有去捡，僵立在原地。整个实验室顿时鸦雀无声，众人紧张地看着站在门口的两个人。 “怎么了？”Dr. Wells也疑惑地看着众人，拉着Barry走到主控室中间，面对众人的眼光。

“Harrison，我们都知道了，关于你基因改造完美样本的来源。来源只有一个不是吗？”Hartley抬起头，艰难的看着Dr. Wells的脸，他看见Dr. Wells的脸因为这句话瞬间冰封住。

Dr. Wells侧着头看向他，眼神尖锐而严厉。他整个人像是一尊冰雕一般散发着冰冷的怒气。Dr. Wells已经明白了Hartley语义所指。Hartley看了一眼他身边的Barry，鼓起勇气继续说道：“我认为你应该要告诉Barry，越早越好。”

Dr. Wells站在房间中间，他的表情冷漠，背脊不自觉的挺直，接下来他松开了Barry的手，抱起手肘，那是一个绝对的防御性姿势。  
“怎么了？”Barry环视着实验室的Jay, Caitlin， Cisco以及Hartley。他们表情严肃，或多或少向他投射而来的目光包含着同情或者担忧，这让Barry开始困惑不安无措，以及一份大祸临头的惊恐。

没有人回答他的问题，即使是Dr.Wells，他避开了Barry的目光，将视线投在Barry身后。

Dr. Wells再次咬着嘴唇，而这一次，Barry可以清楚地看到他的嘴唇上清晰的齿痕，几乎快要出血，而Dr.Wells毫无自知。Barry又想起那个夜晚，Dr.Wells就是这样咬着嘴唇。他知道他即将说出口的话语的重量，而他深深为此烦恼。而能让Dr.Wells烦恼的事情，一般都不会很简单，尤其还和Barry有关时候。

“你们是怎么发现的？”Dr. Wells终于开口，表情冷静而淡漠，但不是对着Barry，而是对着实验室的人。这又让Barry想起了他问Dr. Wells基因改造的那个晚上。Dr. Wells说出的第一句话就是问他是如何发现的。

Cisco对Dr. Wells投射了一个极为严厉的视线，手指Dr. Wells说道：“Harry，你别想抵赖这个。”  
Hartley叹了一口气，小心翼翼地看着Dr. Wells说道：“Harrison，是我的错。我担心你这项改造的副作用。所以我去看了你的模型结果，而我也看了你真正计算的模型，只要有私人密匙就可以解密。”他一边说着，一边观察着Dr. Wells的表情，Dr. Wells仍然是面无表情，只是低着头抱肘静静听。Hartley继续说道：“你的计算模型有一个很有意思的地方，你似乎是非常清楚要如何进行基因改造，你甚至没有去算其他的可能性，你选择了一个方向，并确信它的结果。这是，非常不合常理的。所以我，去查看了你近期所做的物品的列表。”

Hartley艰难地吞咽了一下口水，Dr. Wells露出了恍然大悟的表情：“所以你找到了那份基因改造试剂的配方。”

“是的。”Hartley用手指绞着西装外套，脸上的神情不安到了极点：“在那份基因改造试剂里，需要一份样本作为改造的方向的模板。结合你的模型，我假设你有一个完美的样本。”

“这个样本不是我，也不会是Barry，因为Barry和我们的力量来源不一样。”Jay Garrick终于出声说道：“Harrison，我很抱歉事情发展到这一步。我本想私下里和你谈谈这件事情。”

Dr. Wells摇了摇头，他脸上表情仍然很平静。Barry一脸困惑，他向前走了一步，试图靠近Dr. Wells“Harris，我不明白，究竟发生了什么事？”

Dr. Wells退后一步，拉开距离，他终于将视线拉回到到Barry的眼睛上。他深深的呼吸了一口气，张开口，欲言又止，如此反复了好几次。整个实验室静谧无声，仿佛都在等待他的宣示：“Barry，我很久以前告诉过你，在你一无所知的时候，我做下了我的选择，而我毫不后悔。”

Barry点点头，说道：“我知道，你对你自己做了基因改造。”

“而我，而我选择了融合Eobard Thawne的基因。”Dr. Wells飞快地说了出来，赶在他自己后悔之前，他继续说道：“那份完美的基因样本是Eobard Thawne的基因。”

“什么？你怎么？”Barry睁大双眼，他的表情非常困惑：“他的基因是什么意思？”

Dr. Wells正要解释，突然实验室中间出现了一个黑色的身影，他听见了实验室众人吸了一口气，以及倒退一步的声音，这证明此时不仅仅是Dr. Wells能看到那个影子，所以的人都能看到他。

“怎么了？”那个黑色的影子脸上也露出惊讶的神情，他似乎是没有想到有人看到他。“你们能看到我？”他朝Cisco走了一步。Cisco情不自禁地退后一步。

那个黑色的影子停下脚步，站在原地看着自己的双手，喃喃自语：“这倒是没有想到。”

“Eobard Thawne!”Barry抛下Dr. Wells朝那个影子冲过去，惊讶地发现他穿过了Eobard的身体。Barry看着他自己的手，以及Eobardt略显透明的身体，还未完全明白发生了什么。

“这真是一个戏剧化的开始。”Eobard说道，他踱步走到Dr. Wells身边，和他并肩站立着，面朝实验室众人，张开双手躬身行礼：“我再一次自我介绍，我是Eobard Thawne，来自142年之后。”

他们只有一臂之隔，看起来就像是镜像中的双生。又或者是兄弟，因为Dr. Wells看起来更加年轻。

“我以为你的不复存在， Wells。”Hartley咬牙切齿地质问：“你为什么还出现在这里？”

Dr. Wells背脊僵硬，抱着手肘没有出声，即使在他所设想的各种可能的组合之中，他也没有预料到眼下的情况。

“时间真是奇妙啊。”Eobard偏头看向Dr. Wells：“我也以为我不再存在，可是似乎我只是变成一个鬼魂。”Eobard一只手抱着他的手肘，用另外一只手点着他自己的嘴唇看着Dr. Wells，颇有些幸灾乐祸的说道：“Harrison, 你要为Barry解释一下完美基因样本是什么意思吗？”

“Harris你认识他？”Barry像是被人抽了一耳光似的盯着Dr.Wells，又惊又疑。

Dr. Wells叹息一声，他的心脏开始颤抖，他只能尽全力让他自己站稳承接Barry的怒气，坦白道：“是的，在你被Zoom击溃那一晚上，我在你的病床前第一次看到了Eoabrd Thawne。Thawne他，留下了一管包含他全盛时期的血液，利用那个我可以对我自己的进行基因改造，从而使用神速力。”

“你融合了他的基因？”Barry指着Eobard，他的嗓音嘶哑粗糙，像是从喉咙中挤出来一样。一开始他只是手指发抖，接下来Barry全身在发抖，怒火就像是神速力一样冲刷过他的身体，它们寻找着一个机会喷发。Barry因为压制着怒火而全身发抖。

Dr. Wells看着Barry，极小心地点点头，他的回答细不可闻：“是。”

“你怎么能？”Barry难以置信地盯着Dr. Wells。“而他一直都在，你竟然都没有想过要告诉过我？” Barry的声音由低到高，到最后已是嘶吼。

Dr. Wells的沉默就是他的回答。

Eobard站在旁边，嘴角挂着恶意的笑容看着Dr. Wells，轻轻说出他计划以久的杀手锏：“Harrison，你身体的年龄并不是35岁。Caitlin说的只是一个猜测。精确来说，这具身体的年龄是34岁，因为我杀死Nora Allen那年正是34岁，也是我抽取那管血液的年纪。”

Eobard的致命一击让他和Barry的关系走向毫无悬念，Dr. Wells瞪着Eobard，事到如今他终于明白Eoabrd的计划。那32%的几率只是一个幌子。他真正的目的一直是Barry。

Barry的身体像是被鞭子抽了一下，剧烈的抖动着。他现在开始感觉到内脏之中的疼痛，那真是疼，疼得他快无法呼吸，他做了几个深呼吸，才明白这些话语中具体的含义。每一个字眼都像是有人用一把尖刀在他身上狠狠地捅了一下。那种疼痛蔓延到心脏，他恨不得用那把尖刀把心挖出来，只为了不那么疼。

他曾经是如此庆幸Dr. Wells的身体回复到更年轻的阶段，可到此刻，他才明白那就是他一直在逃避的噩梦。他就是Eobard，他甚至就是杀死了他母亲那时的Eobard。

Barry的呼吸过于急促，他的脸颊发紫，看起来马上就要因为过度呼吸而昏倒。Dr. Wells忧心地看着Barry，跨上前一步想要扶住Barry，但Barry退后闪躲，并挥手打落Dr. Wells伸出的手臂。

那种疼痛逐渐转变成为另外一种疼痛，尤其是Barry手上刚碰触到Dr. Wells那部分皮肤，现在就像是被烧灼一般的钝痛。他的心正被愤怒的火焰炙烤，喷发着苦涩有毒的汁液，那有毒的汁液在他全身血液中燃烧。他想大叫着将面前这个人摁倒在地狠狠地揍一顿，直到对方鲜血流尽再也不能动弹。或者直到他自己再也没有力气挥动双拳。

“你怎么能这样对我？”Barry冲Dr. Wells吼道，他脸上布满眼泪：“你怎么能用杀了我妈的人的手来碰我？你怎么敢用那张嘴吻我？你怎么能……我甚至……Harrison Wells你真让我恶心！”他看着Dr.Wells，眼神痛苦而疯狂，全身抖得厉害，甚至连嘴唇也在不自觉地颤抖。

他虽然出口伤人，可他看着Dr. Well的样子充满祈求，他祈求这一切都不是真实的，他祈求Dr. Wells否定他，他绝望地祈求。

Dr. Wells一直凝视着Barry，他明白了Barry没有说完的话语。原本他眼神哀痛，脸上还有还有一丝对Barry哀求的神情，在听到Barry的话之后，他沉默地闭上眼睛，不自觉地后退半步，就像是他已经看到了命运的宣判。等到Dr. Wells再睁开眼睛的时候，脸上已经没有任何波澜。

“Allen, 你说话最好小心点。”Hartley将Dr. Wells的表情尽收眼底，他冲出来打断了Barry的话，站在Dr. Wells以及Barry之间，将Dr. Wells挡在他身后，Hartley压低声音恶狠狠地看着Barry：“注意你的言辞！”

而Cisco在Hartley行动的时候，也冲过来扶住Barry。他从外衣口袋拿出可以屏蔽Hartley噪音攻击的手杖，威胁似地看着Hartley。

实验室团结和谐的场景立刻分崩离析.

Barry转过头不再去看Dr. Wells，他扶着Cisco和Jay的肩膀，重新站稳身体，低着头擦干眼泪，看向Eobard，:“这又是你的一个棋局吗，Eobard？把我变成你的战利品，你就是这么打算的吗？你现在一定非常得意。”

Eobard抬着眉毛，对他微笑，那表情让他厌恶，但Barry对他无能为力，Eobard缓慢地说：“不，Barry，这只是过程。并不是结果。”

“你想要什么？”Barry问道。而Eobard没有回答，回报以微笑。

“那么你呢？”Barry站直身体，昂着头，努力地装出平静的样子面对Dr. Wells：“你究竟是谁？你更像是Eobard Thawne，还是更像是Harrison Wells?”

Dr. Wells本以为他可以说他是Harrison Wells，但是他张口并没有声音流露出来。他的确不再是Harrison Wells。言语在此刻毫无意义，Barry不会相信他的答案，所以他选择了缄默。

Hartley看了Dr. Wells一眼，忍不住替他说道：“Allen难道你看不出来，他是真正的Harrison Wells吗？”

“你到底是谁？”Barry忽视Hartley，和Dr. Wells对峙，他需要一个答案。

Hartley还要再出声，Dr. Wells伸手压住Hartley肩膀制止Hartley的行动。Dr. Wells看向Barry，他的话语温和而平静，就像那一晚他提供给Barry最终的选择一样：“我是你认为的那个人，Barry。 ”

Barry感觉被欺骗，羞辱，痛苦，难堪，恶心。他勉强站在那里，因为压制他自己的感觉而全身发抖。整个STAR Lab都可以在瞬间化作废墟，而他在努力的控制他自己不让那变成一个事实。当他听见这句话的时候，他终于控制不住自己，他脸上的表情过于狰狞，让Cisco也情不自禁地后退一步，就在那一步的距离，Barry冲了出去，像是一头失控的兽，将Dr.Wells按在地上。

当Dr. Wells被摁倒在地时，他反射性地抬起手臂格开Barry。可他在看清楚Barry脸上的表情的瞬间，又垂下手腕。他咬牙忍受了好几拳来自于Barry的重拳，直到他意识到有一股冰冷的怒气从他的脊梁升起，他不太清楚那是他的怒气还是Eobard的怒气，但是他认为他的确有权利生气——Barry不再是一个孩子，他需要为他自己的选择负责，而不是迁怒他人。而Harrison Wells更不是打不还手之人。

Dr. Wells开始使用神速力，一只手稳稳地握住Barry的拳头，另外一只手按在Barry的胸膛，他双手一起使力，将骑在他腰上的Barry的推倒在一旁地上。他爬起来迅速远离Barry。Barry紧追而后，他们绕着主控室在房间墙上跑了好几圈，在主控室制造了一股小型龙卷风，所有的纸张都在空中飞舞。  
众人被龙卷风包裹在风暴正中心，四周到处闪耀着红黄两色闪电，脸上露出困惑而惊讶的表情。Eobard抱着手，露出意味深长的笑容，看着他们两个，他是唯一一个还能跟得上他们的速度的人。

Dr.Wells比Barry要快。Barry从未那么深刻地体会到这一点。而他甚至帮助对方跑的这么快，他感觉更加挫败，这就像是他母亲死去那晚的重演，而他再次输给了逆闪电。

“停下来，Barry。你需要冷静。”Dr. Wells喊道。然而Barry充耳不闻，Barry跳起来，试图将Dr. Wells扑倒在地，Dr. Wells不得不加速，Barry再次加速试图追捕Dr. Wells。Dr. Wells很清楚他们不能在这里加速到音速之上，音爆太过于响亮，会伤害到其他人。

Hartley吹响了笛子，针对Barry。在笛声响起的同时，Cisco便举起了手杖中和音波，Hartley恼怒地盯着Cisco。Cisco集中精神，对Barry以及Dr. Wells使用了他仍在训练中的内容，震波。他的震波可以让他们脚下的墙壁震动软化，直到表面变成像是沼泽一样的质地，这让他们完全无法借力，不得不停下。

Dr. Wells用一个滑雪的姿势借着惯性在墙壁上滑动，直到最终停下来，站在地上对Barry说道“你需要冷静。”他的脸上仍然还有汗迹，他的唇边仍然有未擦去的血迹。

Barry从墙上摔下来，在地上滚了几圈，他狼狈不堪地坐在地上喘气。Barry扶着头，他的胃在烧灼，心脏在狂跳，眼前视线模糊。他从未感觉如此软弱，慌乱，恶心。Dr. Wells站在原地，额头上满是汗水，胸口背后衬衣紧贴在皮肤上，已完全汗湿，他摇晃了几下，Hartley在他摔倒之前撑住了他。

Caitlin一看他们两个人的反应就明白过来：“你们血糖过低，需要吃些东西。”

Hartley将Dr. Wells的右手臂穿过他自己的肩膀，架着Dr. Wells朝主控室外面走去。毫不在意他昂贵的西装沾染上汗渍。Hartley甚至还从西装外套内侧掏出了一块手帕，递给Dr. Wells。Dr. Wells轻声道了声谢，用左手接过手帕，擦了擦嘴角，白色手帕上印着一缕鲜红的血丝。

看着Dr. Wells的背影，Barry心中一阵恐慌，他想要伸出手，去抓住他马上就要失去的东西。但他知道那是低血糖的症状之一，他的眼睛疼的厉害，最后他将脸埋在手掌中，不敢再看。


	26. Meet Garrison Slate

Chapt. 26 Meet Garrison Slate  
Hartley垂头看着桌子，他在走神。

实验室这几天阴云密布，每个人脸上都挂着沉重的表情。Hartley知道那晚Dr. Wells晚上一夜未眠，Dr. Wells也许使用了神速力，让他自己看起来没有那么糟。但第二天Hartley侧头看见Dr. Wells一边盯着电脑屏幕，一边无意识地用手摁着额头，那是头疼的迹象。

但Dr. Wells的表情仍然很镇定，Cisco，Caitlin，Jay Garrick都过来表示了他们的歉意，Dr. Wells并未责怪任何一个人，他只是希望他们能专心工作，对付Zoom这个共同的敌人。

Hartley一连几天都没有看见Barry，但他在训练Cisco的时候，无意间提起过这个问题，Cisco有气无力地摇摇手，不想回答。Hartley有的时候真希望Cisco在下次说话之前能过过脑子看看环境。但是他什么也没有说。

他想起那天晚上，他把Dr. Wells扶回实验室，在他平常的座位上坐下。他想要去为Dr.Wells拿一些能量条过来。但是Dr. Wells开口对他说出了第一句话：“Hartley，你为什么不留在上面质问Eobard，我相信你一定有很多问题要问他。”

“我更担心你，Harrison。”Hartley说道。他拉了一张椅子，在Dr. Wells身边坐下，忧心地看着Dr. Wells：“你让我放下过往，我早已放下。”

Dr. Wells似乎是有些惊讶，他转脸看向Hartley，他凝视着Hartley半晌，终于问道：“Hartley，你仍然愿意帮助我吗？”

那双眼睛中倒映着Hartley自己的倒影，只有Hartley的倒影。那双眼睛是如此清澈而睿智，Hartley直视着Dr. Wells眼睛，他的心因为这个目光的专注程度而颤抖。他不明白Barry Allen怎么能忽视那么明显的区别，这不是Eobard，这是Harrison Wells，一个真诚而又睿智的人。

Hartley诚恳地说道：“一直都是，Harrison。不管你视我为什么，我知道你是Harrison Wells，而不是Eobard Thawne。”

“这句话不完全正确，Mr. Rathaway。”Dr. Wells移开视线苦笑了一下：“我的确是融合了Eobard Thawne的基因。”

“可你同样也融合了Barry Allen的基因。”Hartley说话的时候，观察到Dr. Wells脸上露出一个困惑的表情，显然他并不知情。“什么？Barry的基因？”

“我们比对的基因来自于是十五年前留在Barry家里面的两份血液样本。而我第一次比对的时候，犯了个错误，比对的是你现在的血液以及当时Barry的血液，第二次比对才是你和Eobard Thawne的血液。两次比对都显示有一定程度的相似。你和Eobard的基因相似程度更高一些，但你和Barry的基因的相似程度也不是没有血缘关系的陌生人可以达到的。我额外的地做了另一组测试，曾经的Dr. Wells的基因和Barry Allen的基因没有任何相似之处。”

Dr. Wells撑着头，思考着，接着他露出一个恍然大悟的表情，似乎是想到了一个答案，但他并没有对Hartley说明。Hartley提议：“我可以替你告诉Allen，Harrison。”

“不。千万不要让任何人知道，尤其是Eobard。这是一个我没有想到的变量。”Dr. Wells露出了一个苦笑，针对他的建议说道：“不是所有的关系都由死亡结束。Mr.Rathaway。我能接受这件事情就这么结束。眼下我还有更重要的事情需要担心， Mr. Allen，他曾经分去我过多的注意力，现在是时候琢磨怎么打败Zoom了。”

“我需要你帮我一个忙。我希望你不要告诉任何人。你能答应我吗？”Dr. Wells看着Hartley，问道。他从一个盒子里面取出一管试管，里面还有一些干涸的血迹。

他的答案一如既往，“当然。任何事情。Harrison。”

而当Hartley收到这份化验结果时，他的简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。他通过家庭关系，得到了Eddie Thawne父亲的头发，和Dr. Wells给他的样本做了比较，他很清楚那管血液属于Eobard。然而结果并不匹配。Eoabrd和Eddie毫无血缘关系。

那颠覆了他所有的认知。Hartley不知道应该如何设想。

Dr. Wells拿着一个宽大的盒子走进实验室，似乎是刚刚签收快递。Hartley被他的脚步打断了思绪，抬头看向Dr. Wells，Dr. Wells留意到他的眼神，挑挑眉毛表示疑问。

“我刚收到化验结果的短信。Harrison。”为了避免Eobard以及实验室任何人知晓，Hartley另外找了一家化验室，接着他在Dr.Wells的目光之中摇了摇头。“那是什么意思？Harrison。”

Dr. Wells放下手中的盒子坐在桌子上，用手捂住脸，用力地揉了揉，过后缓慢地开口：“那代表一种可能性，Mr. Rathaway。”

“可我不明白。”Hartley急切的问。他不敢问的太明白，但是他知道Dr. Wells明白他的话。  
Dr. Wells抬手打断了他的话，“我要出去透透气，你来吗？”  
“当然。”Hartley点点头。Dr. Wells突然又想到了什么，他附身提笔从屏幕上抄下一个地址，问Hartley，“你今天开车来的吗？”Hartley点点头。

“很好。”Hartley感觉到Dr. Wells在抬头那瞬间上下打量了一下他的衣着。Hartley今天穿了一套棕色格纹西装三件套，棕色漩涡领带，以及浅蓝色衬衫。他自认今天的衣服没有任何不庄重的地方。“你来办公室等我一下，我换一套衣服。然后我们一起出去。”

这还是Hartley第一次来Dr. Wells的休息室。他坐在办公室的沙发上，捧着一个巨大的纸盒。想着在一墙之隔的Dr. Wells正在换衣服他就有些不安。

他等了一会，远超过换一套衣服所需要的时间，然而Dr. Wells并没有出来。Hartley正要出声询问的时候，Dr. Wells穿着一套纯黑的西装，站在门口，雪白的宽角领口扣的整整齐齐，手上捏着一条领带，面色颇有些尴尬：“Mr. Rathaway你会系领带吗？”他看见Hartley的领带，喃喃自语：“当然，你当然会系领带。”

“请让我帮你系，Harrison。”Hartley露出笑容，放下手中的盒子，走向Dr. Wells。Dr. Wells将手上的领带交给他。Hartley小心接过领带，那是一条剪裁质地非常上乘的丝绸领带，绝对的意大利工艺，不管他们要去的是什么地方，Dr. Wells提前做了准备。因为要系领带，Hartley站的位置比普通交谈的位置要近的多，Dr. Wells显然并不习惯这样的距离，他将视线投向别处，并不去看Hartley。

“驷马车结？”Hartley将领带绕过Dr. Wells的脖子调整了一下长度，双手在他脖子旁边拉着领带问道。他看着Dr. Wells侧脸，这个距离是那样近，他甚至能闻到Dr.Wells须后水的味道。

“不，温莎结。”Dr. Wells仍然没有看Hartley。

“温莎结永远是经典。”Hartley点点头，低下头，专注地将领带拉出他想要的形状。完成以后，他退后一步，给Dr. Wells留出空间，满意地看到蓝灰色的领带在雪白的衬衫上打着一个饱满的花结。Dr. Wells甚至配了一条蓝灰色的口袋巾，Hartley忍不住赞叹道：“你看起来很不错，Harrison。”

“谢谢。”Dr. Wells看着Hartley向他道谢，他甚至并未低头看领带，他似乎是非常确信Hartley能将他的领带处理好。Dr. Wells走到Hartley刚刚坐的沙发上，打开那个盒子。里面是一套纯黑的袍子。

Dr. Wells小心地移去任何线头，抖开袍子，披在身上。那挺像是大学生毕业时披得学士服，但又不完全一样，更为贴身，布料在翻动之间，有隐隐的光泽，那是一套羊毛质地的袍子。帽子上有一圈白色的绒毛，Hartley好奇地问“这是什么？”

“这是我在牛津读博士时候穿的袍子，我订了一件一模一样的。”Dr. Wells推开办公室的门，示意Hartley跟上，“我们去见一个朋友。”

Dr. Wells走路时袍子在他身后成波浪形的摆动，带起一阵风。Cisco从主控室出来的时候，正好看见Dr. Wells迎面走来，Dr. Wells披着袍子，蓝灰色的领带从黑色布料空隙显露出来，呈现在雪白的衬衫上，像是半出鞘的剑锋。他盛装走来，气势威严，整个人儒雅而锐利，还带着一股老派书卷之气。Cisco目瞪口呆：“Harry你们去哪里？”

“我去透透气。”Dr. Wells并未减慢脚步，朝门口走去。

“穿成那样去透气？”Cisco看到Hartley跟在后面，挑眉看着Hartley, Hartley耸耸肩说道：“我只负责开车，我不知道他要去哪里。”

Dr.Wells坦然自若地指挥Hartley开着保时捷在STAR Lab附近的一个便利店停下，他披着袍子，下车买了些东西，然后又指挥Hartley开到中心城一处公共墓园。

“我们要见的人，在这里？”Hartley疑惑地跟在他身后。

Dr. Wells并未回答。他四处搜寻墓碑上的名字，Hartley顿时明白他在找的是一个人的名字。“需要我帮你吗？”他看见Dr. Wells摇了摇头。

数千计的墓碑在他们周围，大树在台阶周围，像是一排排护栏。现在是中午，阳光很强烈，但是仍然很冷，他们口中呼出的空气很快就变成白茫茫的雾气，像是死去亡灵不散的灵魂。他们是墓园仅存的两个活人。

他们拾阶而上，他们走到一个边角平台。终于Dr. Wells的视线停留在一个石棺上，Hartley看见他站定身体，面色柔和，笑着用一口牛津腔轻声说：“伙计，我找到你了。我真没有想到我会看到你的坟墓。你也许不认识我，我来自于平行宇宙，我记得你还挺喜欢平行宇宙的理论，在那个世界里，我们于1985年相识，你是我唯一的朋友。”

Harltey一直等到Dr. Wells说完后，才安静地走到Dr. Wells身边，他看见石棺上只是简单刻着一个名字Garrison Slate， 1962-1987。以及一张照片，照片中的男人系着白色领结，一头卷发下有一张极为漂亮的面孔，他撑着头，侧着脸看着他的访客，微笑着露出白色的牙齿。

“Hartley，这是Garrison Slate，我在地球二唯一的朋友。Garrison 这是Hartley Rathaway，一个朋友。”

Dr. Wells从口袋里面掏出来一盒红色登喜路，以及一个打火机，Dr. Wells撕开烟盒的包装，打开烟盒，递给Hartley。“你抽烟吗？”他询问Hartley。Hartley用拇指和食指拈起一支烟：“我当然会抽烟。”

Dr. Wells拈起两根烟，咬在唇间，拿出打火机正要点火时，Hartley从他手上拿过打火机：“让我来。”Hartley用手笼着火苗，Dr. Wells顺从地低下头，就着Hartley手中的火焰同时点燃两根香烟，他夹着一支香烟，放到石棺上，口中咬着另外一支烟。Hartley点燃他自己口中的香烟，抽了一口，入口很呛，口味非常浓厚，但是他能尝到坚果的味道，以及焦糖的甜味：“英国传统的烤烟？”

Dr. Wells点点头，抬起头吐出一口烟圈，用手指夹着烟说：“他的名字叫做Garrison Slate Spencer，英国人。”

“Spencer? 英国那个出名的Spencer家族？”Dr.Wells点点头。Hartley难以相信一个来自如此显赫家族的人竟然会被孤身一人埋葬在中心城，甚至连家庭姓氏都被剥夺。

“他是我见过的最聪明的人，他一直对我说要活在当下，可他现在已经没有当下可以活了。”Dr. Wells垂着眼睛看着坟墓，烟灰在说话间飘散，他的眼神冷漠。

“我读博士的时候，他住在我隔壁。我一直都觉得你和他有很多相似之处。”Dr. Wells抬头吐了一口烟圈，继续说道：“你们的性格都颇有挑战性，但是Garrison比你更加让人头疼，他的家庭因此驱逐了他。”

“你们曾经是情侣?”Hartley小心地抬眼看了一眼面前的Dr. Wells又加了一句：“如果你不介意我问的话。”

“不。我们从不曾搞在一起。我对人不感兴趣，Garrison对一切成瘾性的的东西兴趣都比对人的兴趣大。我让他远离成瘾性烟酒毒品，他教我社交，免于说错话举止不得体，在我因为工作忘记休息的时候保证我的必要饮食休息。他曾经打断过我一根肋骨，因为我把他的毒品都扔了。我也打断过他两根肋骨，因为他嗑药的时候磕高，给我下药。我醒来以后揍得他在床上躺了一个月。”

Dr. Wells看到Hartley脸上的表情，补充道：“不，他对我没有企图，他乐此不彼地想要向我展示生活中除了工作有更多美好的东西值得去尝试，包括吗啡，安非他命，所以他给我下药。我们一起尝试过不少酒。但也是他鼓励我去追求Tess——我为此衷心感谢他。我们一起成立STAR Lab，我们打过很多次架，因为争夺主控权，因为意见不合，有时甚至只是单纯的因为我或者他烦躁的想要揍人，我不是一个好脾气的人，Garrison也不是。”

Hartley惊得说不出话来。

Dr. Wells看见Hartley的表情笑了一下，在虚空中轻点烟灰：“哦，你应该挺难想象我那时候的生活的。在他的影响下我尝试了不少挺出格的事情，大部分都是完全的浪费时间。我记得1987年那个冬天，我和他一起来到中心城开学术会议，他在夜店再一次嗑药磕得神志不清。我半夜冲去夜店把他拉出来，扔了他所有的库存，他绝望中为此打断了我一根肋骨。我亲自监督Garrison戒毒，戒酒。他挺过了那个冬天，我猜，在这个地球上他一个人在中心城并没有挺过去。我厌恶一切成瘾性物质，所以在你催眠我的时候我的反应会那么激烈，因为没有人比我更清楚成瘾后有多可怕。”

Hartley再次为他自己的所作所为感到羞愧，良久，他才说道：“Harrison我真的很抱歉。”

“我接受你的道歉。Hartley。”Dr. Wells又吐了一口烟。“Hartley我带你来并不是为了让你感觉内疚。Garrison的性格非常让人为难，但仍然无法改变他是一个伟大的数学家的事实。他年轻的时候，尝试过烟酒毒品，有过各种性别年龄的情人，做过无数出格的事情，但是我们在事业上非常合拍，这无关爱情。我相信你有一天也会碰上一个事业上的伙伴，和你一起创造出你们自己的事业，我愿意当你的导师，但是你会迎来你自己的时代，而我和Garrison的时代已经成为过去。”

Hartley夹着烟，低着头没有说话，Dr. Wells看了他一眼，带着笑意轻柔地说：“Garrison一直以为他不会结婚，可是他比我更早遇见他的夫人，他们生活得很幸福，他是我女儿的教父。Hartley你永远不知道有谁在前面等着你，有一天你会像Garrison一样遇见一个人，他会了解你，接受你，爱慕你，相信你，而我期待那天到来。但我并不会逼迫你，我会像对待Garrison一样对待你，直到你准备好走出去。”

Hartley仍然低着头没有说话，他手指间的烟几乎就要烧到尽头。Dr. Wells伸手拿走他手上的烟头，扔在地上，用皮鞋踩熄。 “如果你不介意的话，你是否可以在车里面等我，我想在这里坐一会。”Dr. Wells说道，仍然用那口牛津口音说道。他的声音冷漠而优雅，带着老式贵族的疏离。Hartley几乎可以想象，那一定是Garrison教会他的英音。

等到Hartley从Dr. Wells视线消失之后，Dr. Wells伸手放平袍子，在石棺旁边坐下。背靠着石棺刻着生辰那一面，又给他自己点了一支烟。

Hartley并未走远，他靠着一棵大树，背对Dr. Wells。闭眼侧耳倾听，他听见了一声叹息。  
那声叹息几乎是痛楚的，深长而悠远，饱含压抑。那阵叹息此起彼伏，未见平复。那并不是哭声，却让Hartley觉得比哭泣更加悲痛。

午后的阳光灿烂却没有多少温度。Hartley能听见衣物悉悉索索的声音，似乎是手腕移动的声音，Dr. Wells伸手在石棺上轻轻敲击。Dr. Wells一直很沉默，并未发出多少声音，除了偶尔的叹息，以及抽烟时轻微地吐息声。

又是打火机响的声音，这一次Dr. Wells的手似乎是有些抖，他并未成功点燃香烟。Dr. Wells再次打响打火机，点燃了第三根烟，他自言自语：“大部分神灵扔骰子，但是命运玩象棋，等你发现他用两个皇后出千的时候早已太迟。（Most gods throw dice, but Fate plays chess, and you don't find out till too late that he's been playing with two queens all along）”

Dr. Wells的呼吸有些急促，他抽烟的频率比正常的要快的多。

他再次陷入沉默，过了一会，他说：“天助自助者（God helps those who help themselves  
）。”他的呼吸逐渐平复下来。

Hartley听得莫名其妙。Dr. Wells再次叹息，这次他什么都没有说。他沉默地抽完这根烟，Hartley听见衣服悉悉索索的声音，一定是Dr. Wells站起身体，接着是有什么被放在石棺上的声音。一个声音轻乎其微，另外一声比较清脆，应该是剩下的香烟以及打火机。

Hatley听见Dr. Wells弹衣服的声音，手掌轻轻地拍着石棺的声音，“和你聊天真好，哥们。”Hartley离开那棵大树，快步走向他的车，坐在车上等Dr. Wells。

Dr. Wells扯着一身黑袍走出墓园，布料在空气中划出行云流水的波纹，与他来时心事沉重的样子不同，他离去的时候眉头舒展，似乎解开了一个心结。

他没有看到身后的树林的阴影中，有一个红色的身影。那个身影站在远处，一动不动地看着Dr.Wells背靠石棺仰头吐出烟雾，他看着Dr. Wells抱着膝盖将头靠在膝盖上沉思，他看着最后Dr. Wells俯下身，用侧脸迅速在照片上贴了一下。他站在原地，等到Dr.Wells离开之后，才慢步走到石棺面前，低着头凝视着黑白照片，一双碧绿的眼睛中满是疑惑怀疑。

他站的太远，听不到Dr. Wells和Hartley的谈话，他不明白这个人对Dr. Wells的意义也不明白Dr .Wells带Hartley来的用意。他伸出手用指尖抚摸打火机，仿佛能从上面感觉那个人残留的体温。  
_____  
作者注：其实牛津日常穿的是subfusc，但是我觉得没袍子好看，我用了剑桥的传统，穿黑色长袍。  
博士穿的是有白色帽子的MA袍。剑桥在吃正式晚宴的时候是要穿袍子的，使用研究生以上级别的交谊厅的时候也需要穿袍子。所以袍子在剑桥还是蛮常见的。

Garrison Slate Spencer，Spencer是戴安娜王妃母亲家族的姓氏，也是贵族。

博士说的两句话，第一句话来自英国作家泰瑞·普萊契，第二句是富兰克林的话。


	27. The Turtle

Chapt. 27 The Turtle 乌龟人

注此集有S2E10的剧透。

There is no pain so great as the memory of joy in present grief.—— Aeschylus  
最痛苦的事莫过于记忆中的快乐与现实中的不幸发生碰撞——古希腊悲剧之父，埃斯库罗斯

Barry假装若无其事，他将所有的精力都花费在工作上，他习惯性被噩梦惊醒，梦中他常常回到他母亲被杀的那个夜晚，所有的细节他都记得清清楚楚。他看着那个穿着黄衣的男人亲手将尖刀刺入他母亲的心脏，他母亲的鲜血染红了那个男人的手掌。Barry冲上前跪在地上，用手掌捧着他母亲的头颅，哭着道歉。她轻轻地抚摸Barry的脸，毫无怨言，微笑着闭上眼睛。Barry擦干眼泪站起身来，那个杀死他母亲的男人正站在他身边，对他张开双手，那是Harris的脸，以及Eobard的笑容。

这不是让他尖叫着醒来的部分，他真正尖叫的原因是因为梦中的自己毫不犹豫地走向那个男人，握住他尤带着血迹的右手，侧头亲吻那个男人的嘴唇。

每一次，他都会尖叫着醒来，可他无能为力。

他很少睡觉，便花了大部分时间在他自己的实验室。他的不少报告都提前完成，这点让Singh队长和Joe都很诧异。Barry不愿意谈论这件事情，他的异常沉默引起了Joe的注意，Iris看着他的眼光中有着深刻的担忧和同情，但她什么也没有说。而Barry对此感激不尽。

中心城近期出现了一个有能够超控时间的大盗，而Cisco称呼为乌龟人。Barry在午饭时间到达实验室的时候，看见Hartley和Jay都站在Cisco身边看着一些数据资料，Caitlin站在她自己的电脑桌旁，低头审视一些数据资料，似乎是一些基因的信息。她看见了Barry，微笑的打了声招呼：“Barry，你怎么样？”

“还好。”Barry耸了耸肩，试图让他自己表示的轻松一些，但是他知道他失败了，Caitlin的脸上有明显的担忧，但是她装作没有显露出来用平常的语气说道：“Cisco似乎发现了一些关于乌龟人的资料。他们对乌龟人的能力来源仍然有疑问。”

Barry环顾实验室周围，不论是Dr. Wells或者是Eobard都不在，那让他的心脏一紧。自从那件事情之后，他就一直没有在实验室见到Dr. Wells。他不知道他应该为此感觉安慰还是失望。

Caitlin注意到Barry的举动，他非常善解人意的说：“Thawne很少出现。我不知道他平常都在哪里。”刚开始非常奇怪，但是他们对Eobard thawne毫无办法，也只能接受他的存在。Cisco想要建造一个法拉第笼子，把Eobard Thawne彻底隔绝在主控室之外。

Hartley看到Barry，他并未出声和Barry打招呼，将手中的资料发送到主控室电脑大屏幕上分享资料，并用眼神示意Cisco开始讲解。Cisco环顾四周，问道：“我们不用等Harry吗？”

Barry的心脏因为这个词一紧，Hartley给了Cisco一个严厉的目光：“Ramon，你今早上训练进展不太顺利。Harrison把三个沙包都打出了一个洞后，决定出去透透气。在我订的新沙包到之前，这可能对我们所有的人都比较好。”Hartley意有所指地说道。

Cisco神色有些尴尬，但是他的好奇心仍然占了上风：“那到底是谁？没人扫墓穿成那个样子。”

Barry知道他去了哪里，Dr. Wells总是一身黑袍盛装去拜访Garrison Slate，比起和活人在一起，他似乎更喜欢死人的陪伴，他出去透气的时间，也越来越频繁。从一开始两三天去一次，到每天一次，时段以及停留时间长短都不定。有时候是午饭前一两支烟，有时候午后是一杯咖啡。有一次是临近黄昏，Dr. Wells从怀里拿出一个随身酒壶。

Hartley似乎是毫不惊讶Cisco知道Dr.Wells的去向，毕竟Dr. Wells独自开着STAR Lab的车离开，Cisco很容易就能找到地点。“他去看望一个朋友。而且那是牛津校袍，不是什么奇装异服Ramon。”Hartley不愿意多说，他看着Cisco说道：“总之那和你无关，我们能把注意力放在乌龟人身上吗？”

Barry阴郁地看了Hartley一眼，Hartley明显知道Garrison Slate的身份。他原以为他应该是最了解Dr. Wells的那个人，而现在Hartley却知晓了他不知道的一些信息，Barry咬着下唇，口腔中尝到一丝涩意。

在那件事情之后，他们还未说过一句话，也没打过照面，Dr. Wells几乎就在实验室里消失。

Barry不得不承认，他很想念他，不管是带着恨意的想念，还是带着怀念的想念。只要想起Dr. Wells这个名字，他都会心痛。当他实在是痛的受不了的时候，他会远远的站在墓园一角，看着Dr. Wells靠在石棺上抽烟。有一次Dr. Wells明显是太过劳累，以至于靠在石棺上睡着了。可Barry不能走过去，他一动不动地站在阴影里，直到Dr. Wells在半小时之后醒来离去。

Cisco瞪了Hartley一眼，很快将注意力收回到乌龟人的身上。他们对乌龟人能够控制能量的能力很感兴趣，但是身为那个体验到这个能力的人，则不是那么愉悦。警察局的钻石毫无疑问地失窃，不过那次体验让他们对乌龟人有了更深的理解。

“你在乌龟人的时间里，是怎么样的一种感觉？”Cisco非常好奇的问Barry。  
Barry回忆当时场景，说道：“那真的很奇怪，就像是一股惰性波浪，就像突然之间所有的能量都被吸收走了。等他走了以后，那些能量又回来了。”

“那是因为他有能力将他周围所有的动能都转移到他自己身上，而将其他人都置于短暂的势能之中。”Dr. Wells的声音突然在房间中响起来，Barry猛地回头一看，发现那不是Dr. Wells，一身黑衣黑裤的Eobard倚在墙上，抬抬眉毛，面带微笑：“这能力挺不错的。”

“Eobard Thawne!”Barry难以掩饰他脸上的厌恶以及失望，“这没人需要你的意见。”

“我们自己能解决好，Thawne，不劳费心。”Hartley在麦克风中说道，“Allen你的速度能让你比别人更快的转移能量，所以你能比别人更快的把势能重新转化为动能。”最后这句话Eobard和Hartley同时说出来， 这让Cisco和Barry都对Eobard怒目而视，Eobard对此却只是露出了个笑容。

这显然惹恼了Hartley，Hartley迅速说道：“Ramon，我在下班之前来帮你装法拉第笼子的铜网。”

Hartley侧头似乎是听见了什么。他迅速关闭麦克风，显然是投身于另一段交谈之中。

“他们在干什么？”Barry忽视Eobard，走到Cisco身边，Cisco颇为同情地看了Barry一眼，调出Dr. Wells实验室的监控录像。录像上，Dr. Wells正戴着眼镜，将手中的仪器狠狠地砸在墙上，面前放着Hartley的魔笛手手套。Hartey快速地说着什么，Dr. Wells回身朝Hartley似乎是吼了一句，Hartley立刻哑口无言，默默的走到墙角，捡起Dr.Wells刚扔到墙上的仪器，Hartley甚至还检查了一下仪器，才重新放到Dr. Wells的桌子上。

Dr. Wells走到实验室一个角落吊着的沙包上，躬身挥拳，动作简洁快速，明显是练过拳击。Cisco看了一眼见沙包没破，松了一口气说道：“还好没有多出来一个洞，否则我又要帮Hartley去吊沙包，那沙包可重了。”

“明晚中心城博物馆有一个慈善画展，我觉得那可能会是乌龟人的目标。”Jay打开电脑屏幕，指着一个展览说道：“那是马尔科夫最出名的名画水晶球，希尔福伯家族借给中心城博物馆做慈善展览。那副画对希尔福伯家族而言是无价之宝，这简直就像是求着乌龟人去抢劫他们一样。”

“而且我们有邀请函。”Cisco从桌上拿起一个信封：“我猜STAR Lab终于又重新回到了大家的视线中。”

Barry打开信封，那是两封邀请函，一张为STAR Lab的实验室所有人Barry Allen，Barry在看到另外一张邀请函上的名字的时候，眼皮狠狠地跳动着，他将那张名为Garrison Slate的邀请函递给Cisco。

Barry仔细读着邀请函上的信息，着装要求是晚礼服，允许他携伴出席。  
“Jay 你愿意和我一起去吗？”Barry将邀请函递给Jay。Jay接过邀请函，扫了一眼点头说道：“我会带着Velocity 9。”

Cisco接过邀请函，对着话筒说道：“Hartley，我找到了乌龟人的目标。他这次目标是博物馆慈善画展的一副名画，我们收到两张邀请函，其中一张是给Garrison Slate的。Harry你会去吗？”

Cisco看见Dr. Wells一边打沙包，一边做了一个不耐烦的手势，那估计是让Cisco不要浪费他的时间的意思。Hartley走回他的桌子上，打开麦克风，说道：“我会说服Harrison去，”

“哇，我真想看到你尝试。”Cisco嗤笑出声，Hartley朝监视器露出一个志在必得的笑容，在Dr. Wells看不见的角度用口型说道：“看我的。”那个笑容让Barry的肠胃一阵扭曲。

Hartley走到Dr. Wells身边，Dr. Wells头也不回地说道：“我不会去。完全的浪费时间。”

Hartley并不气馁，微笑着说道：“我知道你去过，但那不是和我一起去的。拜托，会很有趣的。”

“为什么和你一起去会让一个无聊的晚会变的有趣？”Dr.Wells停下击打的动作，他脸上表情平静了不少。Dr. Wells拿起旁边的白毛巾，擦了擦脸上的汗，正视Hartley说道。

“因为我父亲以及我的亲友也都会在哪里，整个中心城的名流都会在那里。而我不想以Osgood Rathaway的儿子身份站在那——在他驱逐我，又因为你的项目把我招回去要求我来为你工作之后。我更希望以Garrison Slate的助手或者同伴的身份站在那里。”

Dr. Wells听见之后，没有马上说话，他正在思考。这是一个好兆头，至少他没有马上回绝。Hartley诚恳地看着Dr. Wells说道：“这是朋友之间会帮忙的事，不是吗？如果你像你所说的那样，愿意像对待Garrison一样对待我，那就让我利用你一次。”

“只是作为朋友，Hartley。”Dr. Wells点头答应这个请求。Hartley愉快地笑起来，拍掌说道：“太好了，Harrison，我等会把我的裁缝找过来解决我们的礼服，保证不会再花费你额外的时间。”

Barry听不见他们的对话，但是他能很清楚地看到Dr. Wells点头，以及Hartley随后的笑容。这让Barry的心一沉到底，因为这完全不符合他对Dr. Wells的了解。Cisco也都惊讶地张着嘴，久久没有合上，实验室的人都不知道Hartley用了什么方法说服Dr. Wells，但他们知道Hartley绝对不会催眠Dr. Wells。

“Harrison答应了，他和我一起出席。”Hartley打开麦克风回复Cisco。Barry整个人都因为这句话颤抖了一下。Cisco和Caitlin感觉到他的异样，用担忧地目光看着Barry。

Barry强忍满腹酸楚，极力保持镇定：“我猜我现在要去解决我的衣服了，Jay你要一起去吗？”

**************************

Barry给自己挑了一件黑色双排扣礼服，天鹅绒的领结，丝绸的戗驳领让他显得肩宽腿长，即使是站在比他更高的Jay身边也显得高挑瘦长。他四处走动查看，没有想到竟然会在这里看见Patty.  
Patty穿了一件金色蕾丝深V长裙，身形丰满，涂着深红色的唇膏，看起来成熟性感。像是一个金色华灯点缀的幻梦。  
“嗨。”反倒是Patty主动和他打了招呼：“Barry你还好吗？”  
“哇喔，Patty你看起来真美。”Barry露出这段时间来唯一一个真心的笑容，迎上前去。  
“Barry Allen你也非常帅。”Patty侧头，整理了一下额边的头发，露出一个Barry熟悉的笑容，那个笑容奇异的让他感觉到一丝安慰，就仿佛一切的事情都没有发生，他们仍然是情侣。他仍然可以假装Patty的笑容可以让他感觉到开心。

“你是来工作的吗？”Patty挽着Barry的手，走到吧台。Barry为她要了一杯鸡尾酒，他自己则鬼使神差地点了一杯威士忌。

“是的。你呢？”Barry抿了一口威士忌，又放下，辛辣而刺激。

“我也是。”Patty喝了一口鸡尾酒说道：“还有几个同事也进来了，我们觉得哪位大盗可能对这幅画有兴趣。”

“真的不是Joe告诉你的吗？”Barry背靠吧台，微笑着问。

这个时候，他看见Dr. Wells和Hartley并肩走上台阶，Hartley为Dr. Wells脱下他的大衣，连同Hartley自己的大衣一同交给等在一旁的服务生。Dr. Wells将手上的邀请函递给他面前的服务生，等待对方核对身份信息。

Barry看见Dr. Wells身上的衣服的时候，心脏再一次收紧。那绝对不是Dr. Wells会为他自己挑选的衣服。Dr. Wells只会挑选最简单式样的衣服，而不是这么精细的配置。

Dr. Wells穿了一件午夜蓝天鹅绒的单扣无尾礼服，黑色丝光缎面青果领，同质地的丝绸平直领结，白色翼领衬衫，白色口袋巾，黑色长裤，与其说像是晚礼服更像是英式的吸烟服。他的礼服非常贴身，几乎处于紧到会出现皱纹和合身之间，恰到好处地掐出他那细廋的腰身。青果领衬托出线条优美流畅的脖颈肩膀，一直将视线向下引到腰身上。里面的黑色的马甲像是天鹅绒的一道阴影，再次修饰了他的腰身。一般的人如果穿这样的衣服会显得轻浮，可这件衣服恰好又是天鹅绒的质地。天鹅绒需要年龄以及阅历去支撑，这在他身上完全不是问题，他的睿智从容的风度在天鹅绒衬托下显得庄重而华贵。

来往的人们不由自主地将视线停留在他身上，他毫无自知。他冷淡地站在那里，漫不经心的地展示着集精致，优雅，成熟为一体的魅力。

而Hartley就穿的简单的多，那是一件纯黑的单扣无尾礼服，几乎是和Dr. Wells一样的黑色丝光缎面平领以及同质地的领结。白色衬衫上同样套了一件黑色马甲。平领上别着一朵湛蓝色的丝绸玫瑰领针。玫瑰的颜色和Hartley的眼睛以及Dr. Wells的眼睛颜色一致。

Hartley收起邀请函，向服务生道谢之后，他们朝吧台走过来。Barry看着Dr. Wells向他走来，Dr. Wells的上半身在灯下闪烁着柔软而深沉的光芒。Barry知道那不是Harris可他的心脏仍然因此不可抑制地加速。他甚至连Patty在一旁说了什么都没有听清楚。

“晚上好。Mr. Allen。”Barry听见Hartley首先出声打了招呼，Hartley并不认识Patty，便没有出声。接着Dr. Wells神态自若地对Barry点头，“晚上好，Mr. Allen。”

这是那件事情之后，他们第一次面对面，站在同一个房间，互相问候。Barry咬着下唇，勉强从嗓子里面挤出一声晚上好，Barry从不知道他的声音那么难听。Dr. Wells不以为意，眼神平淡地转到Patty身上，问候道：“晚上好，Miss. Spivot。”

“哇，Dr. Wells你看起来真的很棒，真的很棒。”Patty睁大双眼，笑着赞叹道：“这件衣服很适合你。我从来没有见过男人能把天鹅绒穿的这么好看。”她毫不掩饰的欣赏让Hartley露出一个得意的笑容。

也许是Patty的赞美让Hartley产生了好感，Hartley脸上挂着完美无缺的笑容对Patty伸出手，真诚地说道：“幸会，Miss Spivot，我是Hartley Rathaway， Dr. Wells的助手。”

“很高兴见到你，我是Patty Spivot， Barry的朋友，请叫我Patty。所以你也在STAR Lab工作吗？”Patty和Hartley聊起来，Dr. Wells将视线转到一边的吧台，他用眼神将酒架上所有的酒水都扫了一遍，点了两杯威士忌。Barry听到一杯是Talisker的风暴，一杯是Glendronach的15年，都是苏格兰的威士忌。不加冰也不加水。

Barry站在一边，并未加入交谈，他只是观察着Dr.Wells。Dr. Wells将那杯Glendronach 15年推到Hartley手边，他自己拿起那杯Talisker 闻了一下，低头抿了一口，低着头缓慢地眨着眼睛，似乎在品味着味道。在酒液入口的一瞬间，他的眉目间有那么一瞬间的柔软以及放松，那就像是Barry认识的那个Harris的表情。Dr. Wells冷硬的面具在这一瞬间终于放下去，露出内里那个柔软而甜蜜的Harris。 Barry凝视着他，直到这一刻，Barry才知道他是如此想念Harris。

Hartley留意到这杯酒，讯速而礼貌地结束了和Patty的谈话，“我便不打扰你和Mr. Allen了，很高兴见到你。Patty。”

说完他向Barry和Patty露出了一个微笑，拿起手边的杯子，转身面对Dr. Wells问道：“这两杯分别是什么，Harrison？”

“Hartley，你那杯是Glendronach的15年，前十三年在橡木桶中储存，后两年在波特酒桶中成熟。我希望你喜欢单饮。”Dr. Wells露出一个很浅的微笑，抬了抬他自己杯子说道：“这是Talisker的风暴，天空岛上的一个小酒厂，有很浓重的烟熏气息，又或者说是泥煤的气息，我没预料会在这里看到，真是一个惊喜。”

“我喝过Glendronach，那味道还不错，比较温和圆润。”Hartley问道：“Garrison的喜好是你手上那个我猜。请问我可以试试吗？”

Dr. Wells将手中的杯子放在桌子上，Hartley拿起来抿了一口后便爆发出剧烈的咳嗽，这个反应让Dr. Wells笑了出来，他问吧台的服务员拿了一张纸巾，递给Hartley。Hartley接过纸巾，一边擦嘴道歉一边说道：“威士忌中我还不算新手，但这个口味真是很重，既像是抽烟，又像是在吃泥土。酒厂名字的意思是倾斜的岩石吗？”

Dr.Wells点点头，拿起酒杯抿了一口酒液再次说道：“那不是泥土，是泥煤，Hartley。你平常喝的应该是爱尔兰或者是美国的威士忌。那些并没有很浓重的烟熏味，但是苏格兰传统的威士忌使用泥煤发酵，因此有很重的泥煤味。Talisker闻起来辛辣烟熏味浓重，入口第一个尝到是咸味，像是海水的咸味，接着是胡椒的辣味，像是海边浪潮拍打过来，浪潮褪去后，你可以尝到蜂蜜的香甜，枯叶的气息，橡木的气息，烟熏的香味，甚至还有些碳烤咖啡的苦味，这就像是矗立在天空岛的岩石在海边所所品尝的味道。是挺有意思一支威士忌。”

Dr. Wells喜欢的哪支雷司令也有泥土的气息，Barry站的不算远，能听到他们所有的谈话内容，这样的聊天内容似曾相识。Barry再次尝到口中又苦又涩的血液气息，他有可能咬破了嘴唇或者是口腔内壁。Patty似乎是感觉到Barry有些心不在焉，问道：“你想跳舞吗？Barry。”

Patty和Barry离开吧台走到舞池之中，拥抱着对方起舞。Hartley没有留意他身后的Barry已经离开，倒是Dr. Wells看了他们的背影一眼。

“所以Garrison是一个什么样的人，Harrison？”Hartley靠在吧台，这个时候还早，他的亲友还没有到。Hartley看见Dr.Wells露出一个莫名其妙的表情，他立即接着说道：“拜托，我去查了一下，我有叔伯在牛津读过书，Garrison Spencer这个名字很好打听。他同时是刺客协会，布灵顿俱乐部以及加韦斯顿俱乐部的会员。而加韦斯顿俱乐部的会员资格甚至只有十二个。这可不是有权有势就能做到的事情，这代表他在牛津非常受欢迎，是个名人。他带你去过这些活动吗？”

Dr. Wells挑了挑眉毛，但他神色依然很平静，毫无隐瞒的意愿：“Garrison是一个离经叛道的人，他因为觉得有趣，把一个美国人带进了这些活动之中，在他们那个圈子还挺少见。我不介意参加刺客协会和布灵顿的活动，那还挺有趣。我因为好奇应邀去过一次加韦斯的活动，那就不那么有趣了，当然这都需在Garrison的陪同下，他是这些活动的常客。”

Hartley差点又被威士忌呛到，刺客协会酗酒。布灵顿俱乐部的主题是酗酒以及各种出格的破坏。而最后一个牵扯到性与毒品，是堕落的象征。他想象着Dr. Wells年轻的时候穿着黑色校袍，和友人一起醉醺醺地在牛津街头游荡或者破坏公物，而加韦斯俱乐部的活动更让他产生无限的联想

他还想再问，这个时候Hartley看见他的父亲Osgood Rathaway带领一些亲戚走了过来，他和Dr. Wells立刻站直身体，整顿精神面向那群人。Osgood长得颇为和善，但是Hartley知道他那面具下有一颗冷酷的心。Osgood走过来，热情而主动地握上Dr. Wells的手，并且将他的儿子Hartley Rathaway以Garrison Slate助手的身份，再次介绍给他的亲戚们。这代表Osgood Rathaway承认了Hartley作为他儿子的地位。那些一直以冷眼看他亲戚这次终于热情地表示了一番对Hartley的赞赏。

Hartley抿着嘴，强压着心中的愤怒鄙夷，面上仍然挂着完美无缺地笑容和众亲友寒暄，Dr. Wells站在一边感受到Hartley的情绪，伸出手按上他的背脊，表示安抚。Hartley在寒暄的空隙，对Dr. Wells投来一个感激的眼神。

Barry远远的看到这一幕，Dr.Wells和Hartley都背对着他，他只能看到Dr. Wells扶在Hartley背上的手掌，以及Hartley和Dr. Wells的眼神交流。他想要冲上去把那只手握在手中，他嫉妒得快要发狂，可他无能为力，那不是Harris。

Hartley随着他的父亲去和其他重要的人寒暄，Dr. Wells婉拒了他们的邀请，他站在吧台前，手指轻轻晃着杯子，面上又挂出了工作时候的表情。Dr.Wells打开耳机的麦克风，眼神在大厅四周扫射，搜寻着乌龟人的踪影，Barry从耳机中听见了Dr. Wells和Cisco的交谈：“Mr. Radmon，你有任何乌龟人的踪影吗？”

“Barry，你还好吗？”Patty终于开口问道：“你看起来有些失魂落魄。”

“Patty。”Barry无法撒谎，他过得并不好，他不打算在Patty面前隐瞒。

“你弄明白你喜欢的人是谁了吗？”Patty继续问道，她的问题像是一把尖刀，划开他尚未痊愈仍然鲜血淋漓的伤口。痛彻心扉。

Barry深深呼吸，艰难的说道：“我知道了，但是。。后来我们分手了。”

“哦，我真是，我真是不该提起这个，我很抱歉Barry。”Patty抱住Barry，给了他一个拥抱。Barry垂头叹息，用力将Patty抱在怀中，将头埋在她的发间，那种久违的体温从皮肤上熨烫到心里，温暖而安详得让他想要哭泣。他将头按在Patty的头发上，闭上眼睛，随着音乐缓慢地迈着步子。

他想念Harris微笑的样子，他揉面的样子，他在黑暗中低头叹息的样子。他想起他温暖的体温，清爽的气息，以及纤细的手指。他想念他湛蓝色的眼睛中倒映着他自己的身影，他想念他用低沉的声音聊着琐碎的事情，他想念他放松时候的大笑，眯着眼睛的讥讽，偶尔落在他脸上的亲吻。他忍不住想，如果他现在怀中拥抱的人是Harris，Harris他会对Barry说什么。

但Barry失去了所有。

那一臂的距离之外，站着的是一个冷淡自持的Harrison Wells又或者是Eobard Thawne。而不是他的Harris。

“Patty……”Barry抬起头，正要说出实话，看见一个戴着帽子的男人站在舞池另外一面，于此同时耳机里面的Cisco也发出了讯号。Barry出口的话立刻变成了警告：“Patty，我看到他了，你要小心。”

接着Barry转身离开。Patty环顾四周，她终于看到乌龟人的踪影，她低头迅速召集同僚，同时拔枪出鞘对准乌龟人。“中城警察，不要动！”

接下来的几秒，Patty惊讶地发现自己手中的枪消失不见，一个戴着帽子的男人站在阶梯上手中握着她自己的枪对准了她。

“你和闪电侠一样快吗？”Patty疑惑地问。

“不，他可比我慢多了。”Barry穿着闪电侠的制服站在阶梯上，和那个戴帽子的男人对峙。

那个戴帽子的男人冷笑，Patty不知道发生了什么事。等她意识恢复过来以后，她倒在地上，周围一片昏暗，巨大的吊灯在地上砸了个粉碎。她心下一惊，侧头看见Barry正跪在地上，正手忙脚乱的将灯饰从一个人身上移开，“Harris，Harris！”Barry急促地唤着一个名字。

四周一片寂静，没有任何回应。

Hartley Rathaway以及另外一个高大的男人也冲了过来，帮助Barry一起将那个人从灯下挪出来。

“Allen你去陪Patty。乌龟人可能会再回来找Patty麻烦，他看出来你们的关系不一样了。”Patty听见Hartley Rathaway喊道，他虽然焦急但仍然镇定。Patty看到Hartley和Osgood Rathaway聊天，联想到他们的姓氏，就明白过来Hartley是Osgood Rathaway的儿子。她倒是没有想到Rathaway企业的独子在STAR Lab工作，看起来还和Dr. Wells的关系非同一般的亲密。

“Barry，我们会把他带回去。不会有事的。”那个男人也安慰Barry。

“Jay，你帮我一下。”Hartley打算把那个男人打横抱起来，哪个更为高大的男人按住Hartley的肩膀，动手把那个昏迷不醒的男人打横抱了起来。

Barry再次叫了一次对方的名字：“Harris。”仍然是毫无回应。即使是带着面具，Patty也能看出来Barry非常伤心难过。

“我们快走。”Hartley没有再看Barry一眼，趁着黑暗和混乱，带着那个高大的男人迅速离开。

她和那个高大的男人擦肩而过，她看见那个昏迷中的男人穿着一件丝绒礼服，丝绒礼服上满是闪闪发亮的玻璃碎片，他梳的整整齐齐的头发凌乱地垂在空中，双目紧闭。Patty还记得那个男人是如何光彩夺目地走进会场，从容地向她问好——那是Dr. Wells。

Barry站在原地，垂着头看着地上的玻璃碎片，颓然地垂着肩膀。Patty不知道为什么Dr. Wells会倒在灯下，而Barry没法救下他。可她从今日Barry对待Dr. Wells的态度看得出来，Dr. Wells对Barry意义非凡。

“Barry。”Patty看了看四周，灯光马上就要再亮起来，她拍上Barry的肩膀：“我们该走了。”


	28. A Small Talk

Chapt. 28 A Small Talk 针锋相对

Dr. Wells记得他看到了一盏巨大的金色水晶灯，在空中坠落，他来不及思考后果，便扑过去。他醒过来的时候，眼前一片模糊，重影伴随头痛恶心。他似乎是听见一个女人的声音：“……他有一些脑震荡的后遗症，他现在应该会感觉恶心，困惑，记忆混乱，但是都不严重，休息一晚应该就会好了……”

每一个音节他都听得清清楚楚，但这些音节没有任何意义，就像是一种他不熟悉的语言。他很困惑，不知道身处何处，以及发生了什么事情。

他的右手掌传来一阵暖意，似乎是紧紧地被握在另外一个人的手中，那个人的手掌温暖有力，骨节分明，还带着一点汗湿，但皮肤相贴的感觉是如此熟悉，那让他感觉安心，他伸手握住了那个人的手掌。

他可以清楚地感觉，那个人的手掌明显的因为他的回应颤动，那个人更加用力地回握他的手。“Harris。”那把声音非常年轻，轻柔地唤着他的昵称：“Harris，你感觉怎么样？”

Dr. Wells并没有回答。他仍然很困惑，脑子里面有很多种情绪以及记忆像是浪潮一样的冲刷着他的认知。他迷茫地感受着过载的记忆与情感。他的困惑一定是表现在他的脸上，那个影子站起身来，俯身看着他，声音带了一些担忧：“Harris，你还好吗？”

Dr. Wells此时才能够明白话语的含义。他伸出左手捧住那个人的脸庞，他一动不动地凝视着那个人，重影逐渐消散，视线逐渐清晰，一张极为年轻的男人的面孔映入他的视线。那个男人的眼睛因为惊讶而睁大，又因为欣喜而微笑，面上还有一丝压抑过后放松的宽慰。那个男人小声地发问：“Harris？你知道我是谁吗？”

Dr. Wells对他露出了一个微笑：“Barry。”他看到Barry似乎就要因为这一句称呼而流下眼泪，这让他更加困惑。Barry伸手握住他的左手，用力地按在他自己的脸上。

“Harrison，你感觉怎么样？”Dr. Wells听到另外一个人的声音，他转头望过去，看到一个身穿黑色礼服的年轻男人站在病床边，朝他露出一个笑容：“你记得发生了什么事情吗？”

“Mr.Rathaway？”Dr. Wells努力想起那个人的名字，随即他感觉头疼的快要裂开，他也没有错过Barry恼怒地瞪着Hartley的样子，为什么？Dr. Wells问他自己。他努力地想要去找寻答案：“我只记得看到了一盏坠落的的灯。”

Dr. Wells闭上眼睛回想，他能感觉Barry紧紧地握着他的手，他也能感觉Hartley落在他身上的目光，最后Dr. Wells听见Rathaway叹了一口气，话语疲倦：“Harrison你好好休息。明天就没事了。”

“你想要回你自己的房间休息吗？”Dr.Wells听见Barry问。“你可能更喜欢在你熟悉的地方休息？”

Dr. Wells点点头，示意Barry把他扶起来。他站在医疗室，头仍然发晕，他突然看到主控室中站着一个黑衣黑裤的男人，那个男人有着和他一模一样的脸。他看见身边的Barry脸色在看见那个男人之后突然沉了下去。

那个和他一模一样的男人，开口打了一声问候道：“Harrison，你感觉怎么样？”

所有的记忆在一瞬间涌入他的脑中， Barry对他的指控，他和Barry在主控室的追逐，以及他们最后的结局。他又想起了Barry站在吧台，对Patty露出来的微笑，Barry拥抱着Patty将头依靠在Patty头上慢舞的身影，Barry为了Patty奋不顾身的样子。

Dr. Wells背脊一僵，用力推开Barry。他未能完全控制好力气，他成功地推开Barry也让他自己再次倒在病床上。他看见他自己仍然穿着长裤以及衬衫，领结，马甲，外套都被除去。

“Harris，你怎么了？”Barry疑惑地问道。

Dr. Wells勉强用手撑在病床上稳定好自己的身形。Hartley听到动静，又小跑着回来，他的视线在Barry和Dr.Wells之间游移。“Harrison你没事吧？”

“Hartley，我没事。”Dr. Wells向Hartley点点头，对Barry冷淡地说道：“我想起来了。Mr. Allen，Harrison，Harry，Dr.Wells这三个称呼你可以随便挑一个，但不是Harris。”

Dr. Wells看见Barry脸孔讯速地失去血色，这一句话就将那个快乐的要发光的年轻人击倒，他的绿色的眼睛顿时暗淡无光，充满痛苦。Barry紧紧地咬着嘴唇，没有再说话。

Dr. Wells不忍再看，看着Barry难过并不会让他自己感觉好过。他转头看向Hartley说道：“Hartley马上把那个轮椅给我弄过来，我要回房间休息。”

“是，Harrison。”Hartley低着头把轮椅推到Dr.Wells身边，Dr. Wells坐上轮椅。操纵轮椅准备离开。但被Barry拉住扶手，Barry走到Dr. Wells轮椅面前，手撑在轮椅扶手上，将Dr. Wells困在他手臂之间。

“你在干什么，Mr. Allen？”Dr. Wells用眼神制止Hartley的动作，平静地问Barry。他抬头看见一双充满痛苦哀伤祈求的眼睛。即使他已经决定放下，他的心仍然为那粘稠厚重的目光颤抖。被爱以及爱是一种瘾，他比任何人都知道一旦成瘾再戒除有多么艰难。

“你叫他Hartley，而叫我Allen?”Barry问道。他们都知道他要问的其实并不是这个。Hartley聪明地站在一边，什么也没有说，将这个问题留给Dr. Wells。  
Dr.Wells深吸一口气，尽量平静地说道：“Mr.Allen，我将Hartley当做我的朋友，我称呼朋友名字应该是一件很普通的事情。而你。”Dr. Wells停顿了一下，他在努力找出一个更不带感情色彩的句子：“我认为称呼前男友姓氏也很恰当。我并不是那种分手之后仍然能做朋友的人。”

Dr. Wells明显看到Barry因为前男友这个词而颤抖了一下。Dr. Wells无比希望这段对话能够早些结束，他能看到他给自己制定的戒断计划进度因此滞后不少，他头疼得厉害，脑子里面乱得一团糟，他不想要在这个时候面对Barry以免说出让他自己后悔的话。。

“Harris，我错了。”Barry单膝跪在地上，抬头看着Dr.Wells说道：“我看到你跑过来把我推开的样子，我不在乎你是谁，我知道你是我的Harris，我们……”

“停。在这里给我停住。”Dr. Wells揉着额头，他心中升起一股莫名的怒火，Barry怎么能不负责的跑过来简单地说一句他错了，就期待他仍然有权利使用那个名字？Dr. Wells转头对Hartley说道：“Hartley我没事了，谢谢你。晚安。”

Hartley点头说道：“该我谢谢你，Harrison。”便从主控室离开。

Dr. Wells脸上表情或许非常严厉，或许还有一丝愤怒， Barry明显因为他的表情僵硬在原地，直到Hartley消失也没有再说出一句话。Dr. Wells对待Barry一直都比其他人要温和以至于Barry忘记Harrison Wells从来都不是一个和善的人。Dr. Wells继续说道：“我在那天问过你，那是你想要的吗？你回答是。十六天之后，你后悔了。你当时的情绪仍然在那个吻的影响之下，你并未想清楚那意味着什么，而我明知你有一天可能会后悔的情况下，仍然让事情发生。比起生你的气，我更生我自己的气。”

Barry看起来手足无措，他脸部发红，羞愧到极点。

“但我不会再允许这样的事情再次发生。”Dr. Wells冷淡地说道。“Mr. Allen你现在的状态和那天一模一样，肾上腺素，愧疚，嫉妒，愤怒，各种感情影响着你。而我的大脑也不完全清醒，但我不会再允许你冲动地做下决定，再次后悔。我们之间一直有问题，你不信任我，在我第一次被Hartley绑架时，你关闭了对讲仪，我当时就指出来你并不信任我，或者说我的能力。在Eobard这次事情之后，我们之间更无信任可言。但问题并不在我身上，问题在于你。”

Barry惊讶地抬头，他本想要说话，但看到Dr. Wells的神色，最终什么也没有说出来。Dr. Wells的声音平淡而冷静，就像是讨论学术问题一般冷静地分析Barry:“ 你心怀恐惧，因为恐惧失去而束手束脚，恐惧让你所失去的比得到的要更多。在此之上，你常常妄自菲薄，低估你自己的能力，也不相信你对别人的判断力，从而无法信任他人。”

Dr. Wells神情仍然是冷静的，就像他在讨论的并不是他们的关系。如果Barry没有看到Dr. Wells为他跑过来时脸上的表情， Barry会因为他此刻的冷酷而对他的感情产生怀疑：“好好想清楚我的话。Mr. Allen，在你面前是一个选择，你要仔细地权衡利弊，想好后果风险。你可以好好花时间考虑，但一旦做下决定，就不要回头，你要相信你自己的决定，像一个成年人一样承担相应的责任。而不是像这次那样逃开。”

“我的心曾经为你打开过一次，但你遗失了它。你必须向我证明你解决了你的问题，冷静地做出选择后，才有可能再次赢得它。明白了吗？”Dr. Wells抬着头向Barry平稳的发问，他虽然坐在轮椅上，仍然气势惊人。Barry犹豫着点点头。但Dr. Wells明显对此不满，他的声音有力而强硬：“如果你懂了，我要你亲口说出来你明白了，Mr. Allen。”

Barry全身再次因为他的声音抖了一下，他看了一眼Dr. Wells，用力闭了闭眼睛，站直身体轻声说道：“是的，我明白了，Dr. Wells。”Barry终于明白为什么Hartley和Cisco都会在Dr. Wells面前露出那副战战兢兢的表情。

“很好。”Dr. Wells抛下一句话之后，便操纵轮椅走出主控室，看见Eobard站在门外，Eobard抱着手，对Dr.Wells露出一个微笑：“Harrison，我还以为你不会有机会坐上这个轮椅。我还挺怀念这个轮椅。”  
“只是一个晚上罢了，别期待太多，Eobard。”Dr. Wells平淡地回答。  
“不过，那对Barry不算公平，介于你并没有把我的事情告诉Barry。”Eobard针对Dr. Wells对Barry那段谈话发表属于他的意见。Barry从主控室跑出来，跟在Dr. Wells身后，他似乎是想要送Dr. Wells回他的房间。Barry疑惑地看着Eobard，不明白Eobard为什么会维护他。

Dr.Wells知道Barry在他身后，但他并没有回头，他操纵着轮椅向前走：“你在指责我不信任Mr.Allen吗？ Eobard，当决定和他人安全相关时，我倾向于告知对方，把选项留给对方。但我认为基因改造的决定并没有影响到其他的人的生命安全，我不认为有告知他人的必要。”

Eobard笑了一下，他侧头看了Barry一眼，表情慈爱而温和，像极了Barry记忆中那个导师般存在的Dr.Wells，Eobard露出一个心知肚明的微笑，并未点破Dr. Wells的心事，他只是说：“Harrison，在我看来沟通不是你的强项。”

Dr. Wells皱着眉头，他心中一些隐蔽的心事被Eobard看穿： Dr. Wells不能否认一开始他只是觉得没有必要告诉Barry，而在那一晚上之后，他心存侥幸希望Barry永远不会发现。Eobard是在提醒他自身也有过错，不应该一味指责Barry。而Dr. Wells并不因为Eobard维护Barry而感觉高兴。这让他神情不由自主地带上恼怒。

Eobard看到Dr.Wells的神色，见目的已经达到，留下一句晚安便消失在空气中。

Barry不太明白他们两个人究竟针锋相对着说什么，他最后终于发问：“Dr. Wells你为什么会和Thawne交谈？”

Dr. Wells叹了一口气，感觉头痛的快要裂开，他只希望能一个人好好休息，他已经说了不少他明天清醒过来之后一定会后悔的话语。他又说出了另外一句他可能会后悔的话：“因为Eobard关心你，他杀了你的母亲，但是他关心你也是不争的事实。我们都希望能抓住Zoom。我是因为我的女儿，他是因为你的安全。”

“我曾经相信过他，他背叛了我，我相信他也背叛了你。”Barry阴郁地说道。

“那是因为你和他的立场始终不同。我和他在某些方面立场不同，但在对付Zoom上面是一致的。因为这点我可以选择性的信任他。你也许不同意，但我觉得成为逆闪电是一个很有效的方法。他揭露基因样本来源，则出自于他与我相异的立场，这不算背叛，我也不会因此责怪他。”Dr. Wells深深叹息，他觉得他不应该再说下去，他的疲倦在他脸上一览无遗。

Barry不再说话，他为Dr. Wells打开休息室的门，拧开灯，便站到门外，Barry甚至不敢往休息室里面看一眼。Dr. Wells看到Barry的反应，胸口一阵烦闷，他操纵着轮椅，挫败地回身重重摔上房门。

Dr. Wells熄灭灯，爬上床，他不知道睡了多久，他看见Jesse被囚禁在一个狭小的堪能转身的金属监狱之中，他猛然从床上坐起来，一抹已经是满脸冷汗。

“Hello，Wells。”床边站着一个身穿黑衣的身影低沉地说道，一双带着皮质手套的手扣住Dr. Wells的咽喉，将他从床上提起来。Dr. Wells想要反抗，可他不能反抗，Jesse还在对方手上。

Dr.Wells握住对方的手腕，艰难地呼吸：“你可以杀了我，但是Jesse是无辜的。”他的脑震荡后遗症还未完全消散，他在此时使用神速力完全打不过Zoom，那只会暴露他，成为另外一个牺牲品，这对Barry毫无帮助。

“我不要你的命。Wells。”Zoom仍然掐着他的咽喉，语气缓慢而慵懒：“我要你用Barry Allen来换你的女儿。”

Dr. Wells艰难地呼吸，他思考了一会才说道：“我要先见到她，确定她还活着，再决定。”

Zoom并没有马上说话，比起咽喉被制住的恐惧，Dr. Wells更害怕Zoom否决他的要求。幸好Zoom并未迟疑多久，Zoom松手，Dr. Wells重重地摔回床上，在Dr. Wells蜷着身体咳嗽的时候，Zoom抛下一句话：“明晚7点，码头见。”

Dr. Wells翻身拧开床头灯，看见Zoom已经消失。果不其然，他看见Eobard坐在休息室的椅子上。

Dr. Wells坐在床边，靠着床头，他喝了一口水缓解喉咙中的痒意，问Eobard“他走了吗？”

Eobard再次看了一次四周，点点头，“我肯定他进入了缺口。”Eobard说道：“你打算怎么办？用Barry去换你的女儿不是一个选项。我不认为你会相信他会遵守承诺，放过你以及你女儿。”

“我没打算让他称心如意。我只是想要再争取一些时间。”Dr. Wells：“Cisco和Hartley快要准备好了。你看Zoom有多快？和你曾经的速度比起来如何？”

Eoabrd低着头想了一会，似乎是在估算速度最后说道：“他很快，至少25马赫。我最高的速度达到过40马赫，这也是当时Barry的速度。”

“那还在我意料之中。”Dr. Wells说道。“他狙击Barry的时候，在警察局单手接了二十七粒子弹，我猜他的速度应该在27马赫左右，为了避免意外，我猜测他的最高速度应该在30马赫到40马赫之间。我们能应付这个。”


	29. Flash Team up

Chapt. 29 Flash Team up

Barry一直都知道他有黑暗面，却是第一次被人毫不留情地指出来。但他并未感觉被冒犯或是难堪，只因为指出来那个人是Dr. Wells。

他认真的思考着Dr. Wells的那些话直至陷入睡眠，意外地发现那些噩梦并没有再次纠缠上来，自从他们分手之后，他第一次有了一个无梦的睡眠。Barry在清晨的时候醒过来，感觉精力充沛。Barry躺在床上，抱着被子，他侧头的时候看到那本自传——曾经的Eobard Harrison Wells 的自传正躺在床头柜脚边，上面还有一层薄薄的灰尘，他上次看这本书是多久之前了?

Barry翻了个身，他保持着趴在床上的姿势，将那本书捡起来，一只手抓着封皮，一手懒散地翻动书页。他想了很多，他想起他从昏迷中醒过来时，看到Eobard，那是一切的开始，不，开始在更久远以前，Eobard挫败地杀死了Barry的母亲——Nora Allen，那才是一切的开始。

他一次又一次地对别人诉说他的所见所闻，但并没有人会真的相信一个孩子，即使是Joe也不相信，他们眼带怜悯地看着这个失去双亲的孩子，浅薄的给予Barry同情与安慰，但那并不是Barry想要的。Barry逐渐沉默，将这件事情留在心底，决定凭一己之力找出真相，他学习法医学，考入CSI组，甚至在别的城市给了他更好的待遇时，仍然坚持要留在这个城市。

他所拥有的一直不多，他失去了双亲， Iris是他唯一所爱又拥有的亲人，所以他在对待她的时候卑微而谨慎，因为他害怕失去她。他喜欢闪电侠的团体，他喜欢Caitlin, Cisco，Firestorm，Dr. Wells，所以他无法忍受失去Caitlin所爱的Ronnie，即使最后知道Dr. Wells是Eobard，Barry仍然希望能够留住他，他珍惜他们每一个人，因为这是少数真正属于他的人们。 

他希望能保护他们。

所以他恐惧失去他们。

这对他目前的处境没有任何好处。Barry合上自传，举着书，凝视着封面那双电蓝色眼睛，Barry在Eobard和Harris脸上都看到过这个笑容。“Harrison Wells。”Barry喃喃地念着这个名字。他能相信Harris吗？答案是肯定的，但是他能相信Eobard吗？他不确定。但是如果Harris愿意相信Eobard，也许Barry应该试试。

Barry的手机响起来，那是一条短信：“Mr.Allen 10:00 AM实验室见，是时候将你放入训练项目之中了。  
Harrison Wells”

Barry知道那个训练项目，之前一直都是Cisco和Hartley在训练，他一直在想什么时候他才会加入到这个项目之中。接着Barry意识到Dr. Wells不再使用H作为短信结尾。他的行为几乎是在刻意与Barry划清界限。

Barry心中一痛，可他仍然为能见到Dr. Wells而感到高兴。虽然他昨天才见过Dr. Wells可他已经开始想念他。

Barry放下书本，迅速跳去浴室洗漱。他最后挑了一件格子衬衫，一件红色的v领毛衣，一件棕色的休闲西装外套。他就像是一个要去约会的年轻人一样雀跃。

Barry这次没有迟到，Cisco反而还没有出现。Dr. Wells和Hartley站在主控室中间，讨论大屏幕上一个人体模型，看起来似乎是人的生理数据。那和Hartley曾经下载的Barry的数据很相似。

Dr. Wells自从他们分手之后就再也没有穿过他和Barry去买的衣服，此刻Dr.Wells穿着黑毛衣以及墨蓝牛仔裤，又恢复成他刚到实验室的样子，不过他看起来气色不错，似乎已经完全从脑震荡中恢复过来。Dr. Wells看见Barry之后简单地为Barry介绍了这个训练计划的目的，当Dr. Wells说他猜测Zoom的速度在二十多马赫的时候，Barry忍不住插嘴：“Zoom比我快太多了，这很危险。”

Dr. Wells皱眉不耐烦地翻了个白眼说道：“Mr. Allen，你不一定要是最快的，我们有一个团队，我们可以制定策略，反复演练计划，来弥补速度不足。Ramon和Hartley都会帮你。”

Dr. Wells似乎是不想再说下去，他将视线投向Hartley。Hartley立刻会意，将一个简单的动画在屏幕上展示出来，那显示了Barry应该要做什么。Barry要做的非常简单，也就是因为太过于简单反而让Barry有些不安。Barry看着Dr. Wells欲言又止，Barry不愿意对Dr. Wells提出反对的意见，可他潜意识中又觉得事情不会那么简单。

“这个方法看起来很简单，Mr. Allen，但是想出这个计划来并不容易。”Dr. Wells看了Barry，一眼，说了这句话后，便抿着嘴唇不再出声。

Barry知道Dr. Wells看出来他心中的担忧，他知道Dr. Wells也了解Barry并未出声的原因，而这些认知让Dr. Wells非常不高兴。Barry几乎是有些慌乱，而他的这种慌乱，在训练之中显示出来，他的行动和计划所差甚远，他见识了Cisco以及Hartley的能力，Cisco对Zoom的威胁远在Barry之上，而Barry忍不住为Cisco担心，这让整个计划都雪上加霜，Barry因为自己屡屡打乱行事计划而感到羞愧。

在Barry第五次打乱Cisco以及Hartley的节奏的之后，Barry几乎不知所措。他看着Dr. Wells嘴唇边线条变得更加僵硬，青筋爬上Dr. Wells的脖颈，Dr. Wells冲着他低吼：“MR. Allen 你究竟是有什么问题？”

Barry甚至无法回答这个问题，他不能说他无法专心。Hartley插了一句进来：“Harrison让我们先吃个午饭。饭后继续，好吗？” Dr. Wells狠狠地瞪了Hartley一眼，并未表示反对，Cisco闻言瘫倒在地上，似乎随时都可以睡过去。

“Ramon你带Harrison去吃饭。”Hartley在Cisco肩上拍了一下，Cisco闻言几乎要从地上跳起来说道：“为什么不是你带他去？”

Hartley没有立刻回答，他走到Barry身边，抬头对Barry说：“Allen你跟我去吃午饭。”

Cisco立刻闭嘴再也没有说话，倒是Dr. Wells为Hartley的提议疑惑地看了Hartley一眼。

Barry心中转过各种念头，他不知道为什么Hartley会突然要带他出去吃饭，可是既然Hartley发出了邀请，他就必须去。  
Barry点头表示接受，迅速跑去换上普通衣物。Barry看见Cisco向他跑过来，在Barry手里塞了能够抵御Hartley的音杖。

Hartley翻了个白眼，对Cisco说道：“Ramon我不会催眠Allen，下午还要回来继续训练，催眠他，你们马上就能发现，那对我有什么好处？”

“那可难说，防范于未然。”Cisco抱着手肘，一脸防备。

“那就带着吧。”Hartley再次翻了个白眼，拉长声音懒散地说：“你不信任我，还真是让我伤心。”

这次轮到Cisco翻白眼。Hartley朝Barry做了一个请的手势，在前面引路。

Hartley开着他那辆骚包的保时捷带着Barry到了Jitters。一路上两个人都没有交谈。他们买了两杯咖啡以及五份三明治，在角落中一张转角沙发上坐下。

“所以你要和我说什么, Rathaway?”Barry把午饭摆在桌子上，坐下来发问。他在心中想命运真是奇妙，一年前他绝对想不到他会和Hartley坐在同一家咖啡店一起喝咖啡，吃午饭。

Hartley坐在他对面的沙发上，直截了当地对Barry说道：“Allen，我不喜欢你。”

Barry挺直背脊，露出牙齿，装出一个极富威胁性地笑着说道：“这真有趣，因为我也不喜欢你。”

Hartley嗤笑出声：“我从未告诉你我为什么不喜欢你，那并不仅仅是因为之前那个Wells总是对你高看一眼，现在这个Harrison明显偏爱你。而是因为你总是自怨自怜，反而忽视了重要的东西。”

Barry露出迷惑的表情，Hartley接着说道：“以前那个Wells即使在最后，也给了你最想要的。他或许做错不少事情，但他对你一直关爱有加，而你一直纠结他少数几次错误的选择，忽视他训练你帮助你的事实。”Hartley看见Barry脸上的愤怒，做了个手势，好让他继续说下去：“我不是说他的错误无足重轻，可是你不应该忽视他对你的关爱，那足以证明你对他的重要性。那是我曾经一直想要，却不曾得到的东西，Allen你不知道你自己有多幸运。”

Barry表情非常困惑：“Rathaway你究竟想要说什么？”

Hartley一只手搭在沙发椅背上，一手拿起浓缩咖啡，喝了一口后，再次将头转向咖啡厅里面的众人向Barry发问：“这里有这么多人，你从中看到了什么？”

Barry认真地将头转向咖啡厅，这是普普通通的一天，众人享受着平凡而安详的一顿午饭，Barry说出他所观察到的：“这有很多人，都是普普通通的人在享受他们的午饭。”

“他们只是普通人，并未像我们这样有额外的力量，你认为你应该代替他们做出选择吗？背负他们应该背负的责任吗？你会认为，因为这些普通人毫无力量，所以我们比他们更有资格替他们的人生做出选择吗？”

“当然不。”Barry迅速反驳道：“他们有权利为他们自己做决定。”

Hartley点点头，再次反问：“啊哈，即使这个决定会伤害到他们本身？”

“当然，那是他们自身的选择。我相信他们做选择的时候已经考虑过后果。”

“既然如此，你为什么还要担心我会伤害Cisco又或者Cisco会在那场战役中受伤？”Hartley尖锐地问：“Cisco选择相信我，选择加入这场战役，他知道后果，仍然做了这样的选择。Ronnie也是一样，那是他的选择，为了保护Caitlin，他求仁得仁。你应该为Ronnie感到高兴骄傲，而不是难过。”

Barry瞬间失去言语，他没有想到他会在有一天和Hatley讨论这个问题，他小声地说道：“可是Caitlin很难过。她失去了Ronnie。”

“那是因为她同样也作出了那个决定，让Ronnie去拯救中心城，而不是眼见中心城毁灭。她必须承担她自己决定的后果， Allen。你总是认为是你的错，因为你太过于关心别人，以至于你觉得发生在你关爱的人身上的厄运都是你的责任。容我提醒你，你并不是唯一一个有特殊能力的人，你也并不是全能的神灵，别人的命运由不得你来决定。事实是，我们只能帮助能力范围之内的人，承担能力范围之内的责任。”

Hartley打开三明治咬了一口，说道：“Zoom在你能力范围之外，你，我，Harrison, Cisco都知道。但我们是一个团队，那意味着你并不是关键的那一个人，每一个人的位置都极其重要，我们必须互相配合信任才能取得成功。我并不是说这个计划便没有风险，我们在前期策划战略，考虑各种可能发生的事故，以便减低风险，我和Cisco都明白即将面对的风险，也各自做了最坏的打算。站在那里，只是因为那是我们想要做的。你并没有剥夺我们站在哪里的权利，Allen。”

“我只是害怕再次失去我的朋友。Hartley。”在Rathaway说了这些之后，在Barry了解到Hartley所承担的危险之后，Barry无法再称呼他的姓氏。

Hartley将Barry面前的四份三明治推到他面前，“你最好快点吃。Harrison讨厌等人。他有点焦虑。你今早已经把他气疯了。我猜沙包上又多了一个洞，你今晚可以帮我吊沙包。”说完Hartley露出一个甜蜜的笑容。

Barry点点头，打开一个三明治，迅速吃了起来。当他听见Hartley用极为亲近的口吻谈起Dr. Wells时，心里仍然酸涩地痛了一下。但他从内心深处感激Hartley愿意花功夫开解他。他们都知道这件事情对Harrison Wells有多重要。他们都不想搞砸。

Hartley再次说道：“Allen，我也害怕受伤死亡，但我仍然选择在哪里，因为我想要那么做。在这里的每个普通人，每时每刻都在做决定，承担相应的责任。那是他们的权利。当你的队友做出选择，你唯一能做的就是支持他们的决定，相信你的队友有能力对付这个，或者帮助他们变得有能力对付这个——这是Harrison一直在做的。”

Hartley一口喝光了他的浓缩咖啡，开始安安静静地吃他的三明治。

Barry今早的那个疑问终于得到了回答。Barry心中瞬间开朗，他必须尊重他们的选择。如果他们的选择最终让他失去他们，他也只能接受事实，继续前行。

“Hartley你介意我在你车上吃三明治吗？我们出来快一个小时。我很清楚Dr. Wells不会希望我们的午饭超出一个小时。”  
“想也别想，Allen。”Hartley露出一个假笑，说道：“我可以给你打掩护，你可以用你的超级速度吃三明治。”

下午5点过后，Dr. Wells便消失在实验室门外。众人都以为他要去拜访Garrison Slate。Hartley 和他们道了声再见，也随即离开。实验室只剩下Barry和Cisco. 

Cisco一脸疲倦地靠墙坐着，Barry拿了一些Cisco做的能量条，送到他手边，只见Cisco露出嫌恶的表情：“老兄，那可难吃了，你不能给我买些汉堡包吗？”

“我还以为那是你独特的口味喜好，我吃你口中那个可难吃的东西吃了一年多了。”Barry推了Cisco肩膀一下，“你想吃什么？”

“我要两个双层大汉堡。”Cisco话刚落音，那模糊的红色身影消失在空气中。

Cisco慢慢站起来，走到主控室，在他惯常座位旁边坐下，Catilin的座椅就在旁边。Cisco瞪着他自己的电脑屏幕，回想今天下午他所见到的Barry和Harry的互动，他想要为他们做些什么弥补他们的关系，却又不知道他是否在犯下另外一个错误。他最后调出一段监控录像，他看了一眼，撑着头长长叹息一声。

一道黄色的闪电凭空出现在主控室，Barry抱着一堆食物，站在他身边。Cisco迅速隐藏监控录像窗口，看向Barry。 Barry完全没注意他的举动，Barry低着头，专注地将手中的食物放在工作台上，把Cisco的那份找出来给他。

Barry给他自己买了十个汉堡，包括芝士汉堡，以及双层汉堡。以及大量的薯条，和可乐。Cisco拿着汉堡，咬了一口，低声赞美着卡路里。Barry吃的速度极快，但仍然是正常人的速度。

“所以你和Harry现在相处的怎么样？”Cisco在咀嚼的空隙问道。

“哦，就你看到的那样。”Barry的笑容从脸上消失，他耸耸肩，继续吃汉堡，“我想要他回来，但他不愿意，但他给我指了一条路，也不是没有希望。”

“我很抱歉，Barry。”Cisco放下手中的汉堡，“我当时应该私下和Harry对峙，而不是那样揭露事实。如果不是我，你们的关系也不会这么难收拾。”

“那不是你的错Cisco。我完全有理由为那事生气，毕竟那和我有关系，而他竟然决定不告诉我。我错在处理的方法不恰当，我亲手把他推开了。”

“你对他是真心的？”Cisco看了一眼Barry说道：“不是说我对Harry有什么意见，但是你之前一直都只有女朋友，突然之间你就和Harry在一起，你难道不会觉得不适应吗？”

Barry咬着吸管，他似乎从来没有想过这个问题，他和人交往的经验甚至都不是很多。他喜欢Iris喜欢了好多年，在他喜欢Iris的情况下，他根本就没法认认真真地走入一场认真的关系。他以为他知道什么是爱，但他以前所知的那种感觉，和他在Harris在一起时所感觉到的又太过于肤浅。  
当他没有得到的之前他不曾体会，当他失去之后，他才知道，当他和Harris在一起的时候，他像是找到了缺失的碎片，每一寸他已知的灵魂空洞都被填满，他甚至来不及考虑是不是合乎常理的。然而一切来得太过迅速容易，直到失去Harris之后，他才明白他所失去的重量。

“我猜，等你碰到那个人之后，你只想要给对方一切他想要的，并希望你有能力能给对方一切他想要的。你的重点从来都不是自己感觉如何，而是对方感觉如何。”Barry喝了一口可乐，看见Cisco因为他的话睁大眼睛，疑惑地问：“怎么了？”

Cisco在他肩膀上拍了一掌，说道：“老兄，我一直都觉得你很会说话。你真应该这么去和Harry说。”

Barry白了Cisco一眼：“那没用，他见过的人比我见过的多太多。事实上我都不知道他怎么会和我在一起。”Barry想了想，觉得他可以和Cisco说这些话，Iris不会理解，但是Cisco能，Barry并不是妄自菲薄，他只是有些疑惑。“我和他非常不一样，他和Hartley更像是一个世界的人。他们都很聪明，见过世面，穿着西装站在一起的时候非常般配。”

Cisco用手捂着脸，叹了一口气，说道：“Barry你应该去问他。”

“我知道。之前没想过要问，现在则是没有机会问。”Barry叹息，抓起一个汉堡包吃。

Cisco嚼着口中的汉堡顿时感觉味如嚼蜡。他垂眼看着隐藏起来的图标说道：“Barry，我这里有些东西，但是Harry明确的表示不要让你看到，但我觉得那能回答的你的问题。”Cisco看到Barry立刻闪闪发光的眼睛，艰难的咽下一口口水：“千万不要让Harry知道，否则我就死定了。你能保证吗？”

Barry立刻放下手中的汉堡，双手合十说道：“我保证。”

Cisco嘟囔着：“你最好做到。”他打开一直隐藏的那个视频，说道：“之前我窃听了Harry和Rathaway的谈话，就是让Harry大发雷霆那次，我只给你发送了剪辑过后的视频，Harry删除了原始文件，但是我在他上来之前就制作了一份备份——因为我觉得你可能会想要看到。你看完就明白了。”

Barry疑惑的将椅子拉到电脑面前，他好奇而又有些惶恐，他正要打开一些Dr. Wells不希望他知晓的秘密。Cisco点击播放，随即离开这个房间，将空间留给Barry。

频幕上显示一开始是Hartley和Dr.Wells分别坐在他们的椅子上。Hartley显然是有些心不在焉，最终他放弃掩饰，拉了张椅子，坐到Dr. Wells身边，说道：“所以，你睡了他吗？”

Barry看到过这部分的视频，但是接下来的便是被剪辑过后的的视频。

Hartley懒洋洋地拖长声音，是他狂怒的先兆。Hartley的缓慢地向Dr. Wells发问：“Harrison Wells，你那些心有所属，和工作结婚的话都是拿来敷衍我的吗？他是你的什么？一夜情对象，花瓶男友（trophy boyfriend）？我相信你有很多解释要做。而你最好给我一个很好的理由，让我不对你或者他动手。”

一直都是无意解释的Dr. Wells终于对Hartley的威胁有了反应，他摘下眼镜，转过身体面对Hartley说道：“Mr. Rathaway我所说的都是事实，从未敷衍你。我对人的确没有兴趣，我发现大部分人都自私，愚蠢，目光短浅。在我还很年轻的时候，做过一些尝试后，我便将我的全部精力放在科研上面。我在28岁创立STAR Lab，我在30岁那年遇见了Tess，她当时只是一个餐馆的侍应生。我们在一年之后结婚，然后我们一起有了一个女儿。”

不管是Barry还是Hartley都惊讶地睁大了眼睛，因为Dr. Wells从未谈论过Tess，不管是哪个Dr. Wells。Dr. Wells漠然地看着Hartley惊讶的表情，平淡的接着说：“有一个同样才华洋溢的同事，她问了我同样的问题，甚至措辞也和你差不多。她问，Tess是我的花瓶妻子(trophy wife)吗？”

Dr. Wells停顿了一下，用力闭了闭眼睛，也许是想起一些过去的往事，那让他神情和话语都不由自主地变得柔和：“Hartley，你看，人的成就其实和人本身没有多大的关系。我交往过那些人，他们在其他人的眼中都是才华横溢的，耀眼而美丽的人，可是他们和我一样的冷漠自私浅薄乏味。在很多人眼中Tess不过是一个侍应生，只有一个社区大学的背景。可Tess在我眼中，她快乐，有趣，体贴，大方慷慨，生机勃勃，她点亮了我的灵魂。她让我知道真正的生活是怎么样的。Hartley， 生活不是动作电影那般跌沓起伏，而是能和一个人握着手，无声地享受彼此的陪伴。又或者是分享一些琐碎的事情，分享内容本身并不重要，重要的是，你倾诉的那个对象，以及她在倾诉过程中给予你的宁静。”

Hartley完全失去了言语，Dr. Wells停顿了一会，Hartley可以看到他的眼睛有些微湿润：“Tess一直是那么完美，我一直害怕我不配拥有她。”Hartley想要打断Dr. Wells说些什么，被Dr. Wells抬手的举动制止。

Dr. Wells重新将视线凝聚到Hartley 眼睛上，目光灼灼，眼中仿佛有实质性的力量将Hartley钉在原地动弹不得，继续说道：“后来一场车祸将Tess从我身边夺走，我用尽我所有的关系以及影响力，确保那个肇事摩托车手会烂在监狱里，那不是一件让我自豪的事。但是，相信我，Mr. Rathaway，你不会想要挑战一个绝望的人。你明白我的话了吗？”

Barry只是听着音频都能感觉话语中蕴含的巨大的压迫力，他终于知道为什么Hartley在这之后就不再显示出对他的威胁性。

Hartley明显收到了这个威胁，他瑟缩了一下，一双蓝色的眼睛中满是委屈。Hartley紧紧地咬着下唇，卑微地请求道：“Harrison，求你，求你告诉我，为什么是他，我发誓我绝不会对他动手。我只是…想知道我哪里做得不够好。”

也许是因为想到Tess让Dr.Wells变得更加心软，Dr.Wells收回目光，伸出手掌在脸上用力地揉捏了一会，长长地吐出一口气后，垂下眼睛，重新开口：“当Tess死后，我的朋友试图介绍其他的人给我认识。才华洋溢的，美丽的，年轻的，对我情深意重的，各种各样的人。我再次做了些尝试，但他们枯燥而乏味，我不过是在浪费自己的时间。Tess打开了一扇门，随着Tess死去，那扇门也从此被关上。从哪之后，我便和工作结婚全心全意地工作。你不必同情我，Hartley, 我并不是苦行僧，只是和人比起来，我更加享受工作的陪伴。我喜欢创造，享受成就，我喜欢每一秒都有意义。”

Barry想起很久以前他和Dr. Wells一起吃过一次牛扒，Dr. Wells谈论过一次他和工作十五年的婚姻关系。Dr. Wells当时的描述是“那不是一段健康的关系。”虽然Dr. Wells喜欢他的工作，Barry仍能感觉到话语中偶尔的落寞，但是Barry绝不会像Hartley现在这样露出同情的表情，因为 Barry知道Dr. Wells有多为他的工作成果而骄傲。

Dr. Wells微微叹了口气，唇边勾出一个淡淡的微笑，这一刻他脸上的表情单纯而愉快：“但是，我从没有想到在十五年后，我会在我最为绝望的时候，被另一个人吸引。你或许觉得他非常普通，但是他的勇气与执着世间少有，鼓舞我去与Zoom抗争。而握着他的手，则再次让我感到宁静。”

Dr. Wells抬起头，真诚地凝视着Hartley的眼睛：“Hartley你要问我为什么是Barry，我只能用我当初回答那个同事答案来回答你，因为他让我感觉真正的活着，他让我感觉欣喜，也让我害怕。你看，我也会害怕因为自己不够好而不配拥有他，Hartley并不是因为你不够好，而是这些事情发生的本来就没有道理。”

Barry一动不动地坐在椅子上，眼眶中蓄满的泪水在此刻终于流下来。直到最后视频显示Hartley发现了窃听器，到达尾声。这是Dr. Wells的伤口，也是Dr. Wells从不曾付诸于口的情感。他能理解为什么Dr. Wells不想要Barry知道这个。如果在十几天前他们还在一起的时候，如果Barry看到了这个，他会像是一个无意间得到了一个不属于他的巨大宝藏的孩子，狂喜的不知所措，接着Barry会因此感到压力。这份感情过于深厚，他害怕自己会辜负。

而当Barry亲手将Dr.Wells推开之后，再看到这个视频，他有了不一样的感触，他为Dr. Wells失去Tess之后那十五年的时间感到心疼，他能想象Dr. Wells 被他推开后所经历的痛楚愤怒 ，他能理解为什么Dr. Wells向他提出了那个要求，他再次为自己的冲动感到后悔自责。  
Barry一手撑着头，一手拿纸巾擦干眼泪。那些不曾留意的细节逐渐在他脑中浮现起来。Dr.Wells冒着未知的危险为他自己注射Velocity B10去镜像空间之中拯救Barry。当Barry被镜像大师的镜片割伤后朝Cisco抱怨了几句，Dr.Wells马上就弄来多层石墨烯给他做新制服。甚至就连实验室的项目，资金，那些和Dr.Wells拯救他女儿的目标完全无关的事情，Dr. Wells都为了Barry而去做。  
就像Hartley指责他那样，他一直都忽视了最为重要的东西。Harrison Wells和Harris是两个人，当他质问Dr. Wells究竟是Harrison Wells还是Eobard Thawne时。 Dr. Wells回答的是，他是Barry所认为的那个人。  
因为在Barry面前他甚至不是Harrison Wells，他只是Harris。  
Harris只为Barry而存在。那已经说明了他对Dr.Wells的重要性，Barry的确是应该更为自信一些。  
如果是在过去，当Barry意识到这些之后，他会立刻找到Dr. Wells，再次恳求Dr. Wells回到他身边。但现在Barry会遵守承诺，等情绪平复过后，再仔细考虑，最后向Harris证明他自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实写到这里，可能有朋友会觉得博士很深情，但说句实话我没把他往哪个方向写。
> 
> 当他觉得和工作在一起比和人在一起时要愉快的多便和工作结婚。当他发现他自己看上了Barry并且Barry两情相悦的时候，就和工作离婚。至于为什么是Barry，那十几年之内没看中别人，他自己也和Hartley说是没有道理的事情。他单身十几年那和Barry完全没有关系，他看上Barry完全是一个巧合。
> 
> 博士的感情我一直写的很隐晦。但其实他为小闪做了很多，从一开始拒绝成为逆闪电，到考虑成为逆闪电就是因为小闪在他病床前握着他的手担心他，他后来浪费一个晚上的时间去和小闪买衣服，给自己打B10去救小闪，给实验室拉项目，指导小闪。当小闪被镜子大师的镜片割伤后，他马上就搞来多层石墨烯给小闪做制服，以及培养Hartley。
> 
> 我觉得像他这样的人，如果他愿意为人花费时间的话，就表示真的很上心了。


	30. Fast Enough

Chapt. 30 Fast Enough

Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it. ——Terry Pratchett  
光自以为速度最快，但是并非如此。不管光速多快，它都会发现黑暗总是先它一步，在前方等待。 ——泰瑞·普萊契

 

Barry不得不向警察局请假。因为接下来几天他们都被繁重的训练项目缠的脱不开身。

他们只有72小时时间准备好面对Zoom。Barry干脆就修了一个礼拜的年假。

当Dr. Wells告知众人他秘密地去会见了Zoom之后，众人反应不一，Cisco非常愤怒，觉得他应当事先和大家商量。联系到上一次Dr. Wells独自决定融合基因，Barry觉得这事的发生一点也不奇怪，但他没有任何立场去责备Dr. Wells。

Hartley则是非常担心，反复确认Zoom有没有伤害Dr. Wells，Dr. Wells翻着白眼，不耐烦地说他没事。只是Zoom给他的时间不多，他只争取到72个小时来偷取Barry的速度，并将Barry带到他面前。

Dr. Wells打算利用这个做成一个陷阱来捕获Zoom。

“Dr. Wells，Jesse怎么样？你见到她了吗？”Barry在Dr. Wells准备离开主控室的时候，叫住了他。

提起Jesse，Dr.Wells的面色变得非常柔和，在这么多天后，Dr. Wells对Barry露出了一个浅浅的微笑：“谢谢你关心，Mr. Allen，Jesse很好，她受了不少惊吓，但是并无大碍。”

“那挺好的，我为你高兴。”Barry点头也露出一个笑容。知道Jesse无恙那让他心情愉快，一个无辜女孩的安全值得他们为之努力冒险，更别提那还是Dr. Wells的女儿。

Dr. Wells似乎是有些疑惑，他站在原地问道：“你似乎不怎么生气？”

“为什么我会生气？” Dr. Wells 的问题让Barry产生了强烈的好奇心。

“第一，Ramon对我擅自去见Zoom不太高兴，基于我们上一次的争论，我以为你的态度会和他一样。第二，我为了Jesse要将你带到Zoom面前，那关系到你的安全，我也并未询问过你的意见。”

“第一个回答，比起生气，我更偏向于担心，Zoom可能会伤害你，但是我猜你没有多少选择，说实话我很庆幸你这次能安全的回来。我当然希望你和我们商量，因为我们是一个团队，参与决定会让大伙感觉被信任以及产生凝聚力。但你如果不愿意我也没有立场说什么。因为这个团队一直都是你在领导。”Barry坦白地说着他自己的感受，他希望Dr. Wells理解Cisco为什么因此而气愤：“第二，你女儿在他手上，在我和你女儿之间，你选择了你的女儿这是人之常情，就像上一次我选择了我妈一样。”

Barry羞涩地笑了笑：“并且我相信如果你不是有信心我们能在72小时之内准备好面对Zoom的话，你绝不会答应这个条件。我相信你不会拿我们的生命冒险。”

Dr. Wells因为Barry的话挑高眉毛，他脸上表情混合着惊讶以及一点点骄傲。Dr. Wells张着嘴唇，什么也没有说出来，似乎是被Barry回答弄得哑口无言。最后他垂下眼，移开视线迅速说道：“我明白了，Mr. Allen，我们在下面训练室见。”

他们演练了正常的情况，后备计划一，后备计划二，后备计划三，后备计划四，众人反复演练直到完全成功地靠肌肉记忆从正常计划跳转到后备计划。最后就连Hartley也挑不出任何其他可能出状况的地方。Barry对比过Dr. Wells的计划之后，才知道Barry之前所做的计划有多么漏洞百出。

在对付Zoom的前一个晚上，Dr. Wells少见的让众人在7点左右离开，希望众人在决战之前好好休息。Barry在训练结束之后，在公共沐浴间洗了一个澡。他穿着灰色的衬衫，外面是一件深蓝色的v领线衫，以及深蓝色的牛仔裤。

Barry用正常人的步速朝Dr. Wells的休息室走过去，他的步子愈来愈快，最后接近于小跑。他想要告诉Dr. Wells他已经考虑好了，他仍然想要Harris回来。他愿意用各种方法来证明他绝对不会再次犯下同样的错误。

办公室并没有人，Barry推开办公室的门。休息室的门正敞开着，他听见Dr.Wells的说话声：  
“Eobard我思考过很多可能，那一次在跑步机前面看到你，你就可以自己开门，虽然那时只有我才能看到你，但那时你的存在感已经比我第一次看到你强很多。我第一次看到你时，你甚至只是一个半透明的影子。这证明我和他的关系也是这其中一环。”

“就像我所说的，细节可能改变，但是命运绝对不会改变。Harrison，命运总将人们带到他们属于的地方（There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be）。”Eobard站在办公桌另外一边，他们之间放着一盘棋局。两个人都没有注意到Barry进入办公室。

“命运。”Dr.Wells嗤之以鼻，随手放下棋子：“如果任何事情都被归为命运，我们要自由意志有什么用？”

“因为并不是所有的事情都会被写入命运。Harrison。”Eobard用Barry熟悉的语气说道，那是Eobard一向耐心极富感染力的腔调。

“那不就是选择与几率吗？在结局最终降临之前，谁也不知道哪一个决定会起关键性作用。而当你真心渴望某样东西时，整个宇宙都会联合起来帮助你完成（When you want something, all the universe conspires in helping you to achieve it.）。”

Eobard露出一个惊讶的表情：“Paulo Coelho ，我不知道你原来那么浪漫。”

Dr. Wells抱着手肘，下颌绷紧：“我为Jesse读过这个故事，她很喜欢这个故事。我发现这个故事相当有启发性，我最喜欢也一直遵从的是这一句“我现在活着。当我吃东西的时候，就只管吃；当我走路时，就只管走。如果必须去打仗，今天死还是明天死对我都一样。生活只在眼下活着的这一刻。”（I’m alive. When I’m eating, that’s all I think about. If I’m on the march, I just concentrate on marching. If I have to fight, it will be just as good a day to die as any other. Life is the moment we are living now.）”

“那我们只能等着瞧。”Eobard放下棋子，露出一个胜券在握的笑容：“将军，Harrison。”

Dr. Wells看着Eobard的黑棋陷入沉思，他已经成功反击过两次，但这次Dr. Wells不得不坦然承认失败。

“Eobard，棋局只关乎结果输赢，但现实生活中，经历本身比结果更为重要。”Dr. Wells一边收拾棋子一边说道：“Eobard，如果那天到来，我希望你好好想想，那真的是你一直想要的吗？那难道不是你一直试图阻止抗争的东西吗？

Eobard脸上得意洋洋的笑容，因为他的话在瞬间消退，他像是被人扇了一巴掌似的瞪着Dr. Wells。Dr. Wells无动于衷地收拾好棋子，拿起墙角的一个包，面对Eobard说道：“我言尽于此，剩下的就不是我该操心的事，明天见。Eobard。”

“即使那是Barry的命运？”Eobard轻声地问。

Dr. Wells在门口站住身体，回头看着Eobard说：“Eobard，我不操纵他的人生，这是我和你本质的区别。那是他的人生，他的选择，我无法代替他做出选择，也不会逼迫他去改变他的选择，我只希望他不要后悔遗憾。”

说完Dr. Well走出房间，这时他才看到站在一旁的Barry。他的眼睛中流露出惊讶的神色，声音也有些不确定：“Mr. Allen，你一直在这里？”

“Dr. Wells你们在讨论什么？我不太明白，最后一句话似乎是关于我的？你们瞒着我什么？”Barry盯着Dr. Wells的眼睛，试图找出他隐瞒的信息。

“……”Dr. Wells并没有回答。Eobard闻言走出房间，Dr. Wells和Eobard迅速对视一眼，没有人出声。

Eobard微微摇头，并没有回应，也许是认为Barry不会相信他的答案。Dr. Wells叹了一口气说：“我们在讨论的是关于你的未来。但知道你的未来对你并没有多少好处，Eobard也只是给我透露了零星一点。他才是那个有能力回答你问题的人。你来找我有什么事情？”

Barry此刻并不在乎他的未来，他也并不想要和Eobard交谈。他看着Dr. Wells诚恳地说道：“Dr. Wells你那天的话，我仔细想了很久，我们能谈谈吗？”

Dr. Wells听了Barry的话之后，他脸上的表情极为奇异，惊讶之中混合着克制以及欣喜。最后Dr. Wells的脸上露出一个平静的微笑，极为温和的说道：“Mr.Allen但不是今晚，我今晚需要集中精力才能面对明天的战役。我保证，明天，等一切结束之后，我们会好好谈谈。”

说完他不等Barry回答，便绕开Barry推开办公室的门向外面走去。

Barry回身看向Eobard，抱着手肘直截了当地问：“你有什么要告诉我的吗？”

“不。”Eobard摇头，“Barry你今晚好好休息，明天很重要。”说完Eobard便消失在空气中。

————————

中心城的缺口只剩下STAR Lab下面的那个缺口以及码头的缺口仍然开放。当Dr. Wells关闭码头的缺口之后，Zoom毫无疑问地只能使用STAR Lab的缺口。

然而真正的对局早就开始，甚至在这之前，Dr. Wells就已经得到了Zoom的身体扫描数据。就在Dr. Wells脑震荡那晚，Zoom使用了STAR Lab的缺口的时候进入STAR Lab时，缺口上方的记录仪器扫描了Zoom全部的身体数据。他们用那组数据制作了失效血清。

Barry深深呼吸，穿上红色的闪电侠的衣服。他闭上眼睛，告诉他自己这只是无数次战斗之中的一次战斗，绝不会有任何惊奇，他们已经模拟演练过无数遍，不会有任何问题。等这件事情结束之后，他会和Dr.Wells好好谈谈。

他走到地下管道，看见Cisco和Hartley已经站在那里，穿好各自的装备。Hartley脸上的表情非常平静，也许只是因为他很擅长隐藏他的情绪。Cisco深深呼吸着，一边替Hartley检查他的装备一边小声地说着什么。

等到Barry走近之后，Barry听见Cisco在抱怨，他有多么紧张，他害怕搞砸更甚于害怕Zoom。

“别担心Cisco。”Barry笑着拍了拍Cisco的肩膀，“如果一切顺利的话，胜负甚至就在眨眼之间。”

“我知道。”Cisco又跑过来替Barry检查了一下装备，Cisco拿着一把小型中和超速者的血清枪塞到Barry手里，再次准备给他演练一次，Barry抢过他手上的血清枪，演练给Cisco看。

“你必须等他走到非常近的时候，才能准备扎他，你必须要有耐心。”Cisco再次强调。

“我知道。我会等到他将我抓到他手里的时候再动手。”Barry将改装过后的血清枪，塞在右手套里说。他伸手一甩，将血清枪口甩出手套，扣抓的动作会触发血清枪注射机制。  
Barry的动作娴熟迅速，左手在左边大腿上的口袋中掏出一把同样的血清枪，那是Barry的后备计划。

Dr. Wells穿着一身黑衣黑裤走进来，三个人立刻停止交谈，站直身体面对Dr. Wells。

“Dr. Wells。”“Harrison。”“Harry。”他们三个人几乎是同时出声。Dr. Wells点点头，走到他们身前，回报了一个微笑： “你们真的不必这么做。”

三个人都没有回答，但是他们脸上的表情坚定沉着，毫无一丝害怕，已经充分的表达了他们观点。

Dr. Wells继续说道：“在这里遇见你们是我的荣幸以及幸运。”

Dr. Wells伸手将Cisco拉入他怀中，用力地拍了拍Cisco的背脊，然后放开Cisco，“Cisco，谢谢你恒久不懈的努力以及无畏的勇气。”Cisco好一阵没说出话来，他睁着双眼似乎仍在震惊之中。

Dr. Wells脸上挂着笑容，看向Hartley。Hartley脸上露出一个甜蜜的微笑，他们几乎是同时张开双手，拥抱对方，又在同时间放开对方，Dr. Wells微笑着对Hartley说道：“Hartley，感谢你一如既往地帮助以及支持，你的友谊对我意义重大。”

Hartley则是微笑回答：“Harrison，我永远站在你这边（I am always your guy）。”

Barry甚至是有些紧张地看着Dr. Wells将身体转向他，他不知道Dr. Wells会和他说什么。当他的视线对上Dr. Wells那一瞬间，他感到面颊发烫。相较于他的紧张，Dr. Wells的反应正常的多，Dr. Wells向他露出一个温柔的笑容，那是属于Harris的笑容。Barry看着那个笑容，眼睛一眨也不敢眨，羞怯地回报以一个微笑。

当Dr.Wells伸手将他拉入怀中时，Barry不由自主地低头将鼻子埋在Dr. Wells的脖颈间，深深地呼吸了一口满含Dr. Wells身上气味的气息，他是如此怀念这个温度以及气味。Dr. Wells用力地在Barry背上拍了拍，随即将他放开。Barry的动作很快，快的甚至连Dr. Wells都没有发觉他的小动作。

Dr. Wells凝视Barry的眼睛，轻声说：“Barry，谢谢你，为一切事情。”

Barry直视着那双眼睛，那眼睛蓝的像是最纯净无暇的水晶， 映衬着Barry的倒影，充满暖意。Barry低着头有些局促地回答道：“你永远不必和我道谢，Dr. Wells。”

Dr. Wells对着Barry再次露出一个微笑，他将头转向其他的人，问道：“那我们开始。”

Hartley和Cisco坐电梯上升到地下管道的后加建的中央控制室，那可以让他们清楚的看见Barry和Dr. Wells，又可以避免Zoom第一时间发现他们。

Barry在脸上抹上像是血迹一样的涂料，在缺口附近找了一个舒服的姿势躺下来。Dr. Wells抱着手臂，看了看表，离他们约定的时间还有十分钟。Dr. Wells比了个十分钟的手势。Barry用手指在地上敲了敲，表示知道。

Barry闭着眼，一直在想马上要进行的计划。其实Cisco的能力并不是Dr. Wells发掘出来的。

Cisco的特殊能力是震动。那让Hartley想到一种极为特殊的震动，弦震动。

如果说一个原子是一个太阳系，弦就是地球上的一棵树，非常微小。根据理论物理的弦理论，所有的已知的或者未知的粒子都由不同形状的弦组成，能量，波动，力起源于弦与弦之间的相互震动。引力，磁力，核力所有的能量都依靠弦震动传递。其中也包括神速力。

已知弦震动的维度有11个，包括了广义范围的空间以及时间这四个维度，还包括剩下其他7种微观维度。当Cisco预测未来的时候，就是因为他感觉弦在时间上那个维度上的震动。Hartley提出一个假设，如果弦理论是正确的，Cisco应该能利用他的能力建立一个屏障，彻底隔绝一个空间之内的弦，停止它们与外界的接触。

Cisco开始训练之后，只花了很少的时间就能为Hartley屏蔽电磁波，Cisco的能力几乎从侧面证明了无法被证明的弦理论，这让Hartley欣喜若狂，他理解了宇宙最为精妙的一部分。随即Dr. Wells想到能利用Cisco的能力隔绝神速力，通过训练，Cisco能够短暂的切断Dr. Wells和神速力之间的接触。随着训练时间增长，Cisco逐渐能够隔绝管道之内的弦震动，时间也从一瞬间，到90秒钟。他们必须在90秒之内结束战斗。

当Zoom没有神速力后，他就只是一个普通人，但是Barry仍然能够拥有神速力，因为他是产生神速力的人，他所产生的神速力仍存在于这个空间，被Dr. Wells以及Zoom两个人分享。理论上Barry应该还是这个空间之最快的人，如果Zoom没有找出Cisco的话。

Hartley能够通过控制Cisco的情绪，帮助Cisco稳定隔绝的空间。如果有万一，Zoom闯入了中央控制室，Harltey还能利用他的声音以及他所掌握的Zoom的生理数据，控制Zoom的大脑。但是那是最后的保险措施，因为他们谁也不知道Hartley是否能控制一个速度在30马赫的超速者的大脑。

缺口中的蓝光像是水流一样流动，他们知道神速炮已经开始传送。Barry闭上眼睛，一道寒冷的风凭空而起，一个黑色的影子站在Dr. Wells面前。

那个影子上下打量着Dr. Wells，缓慢地说：“你为什么把码头的缺口关闭了，Wells?”

“我不得不那么做。”Barry听见Dr.Wells似乎是后移了一步，轻微的衣物移动的声音，Dr. Wells似乎是举起了双手说道：“闪电侠小组已经找出了一个方法关闭所有的缺口，他们本来今晚要关闭这个缺口，我说服他们至少等我回去之后再关闭，他们同意了。”

Zoom似乎是对他的答案很满意，说道：“我看到你把闪电侠带到这里来了。”Barry听见橡胶在地面上的移动声，Zoom正在朝他走来，用正常人的速度，他每走一步，都能听见Dr. Wells越来越粗重的的呼吸，那是极度的惊慌。Zoom似乎是很享受Dr. Wells惊恐的样子，他走到一半的距离，站定身体，回头向Dr. Wells说道：“放松，Wells，你很快就能回家。”

“我。。。不太确定。”Dr. Wells小声说道。

Zoom嗤笑一声，Barry能听见他自己剧烈的心跳，他的心跳的是那样快，四周一片静寂，他能听见血管中血液奔流的声音，像是浪潮一般拍打他的意识。他似乎是听见了强烈的鼓声，鼓点和Zoom的脚步敲击形成奇异的节奏。他闭着眼睛，细细数着鼓声，极力使他自己镇定下来，他只希望Zoom听不见他的心跳。

正当Zoom离Barry几乎只有一步远的时候，Dr. Wells跑了过来，他跪在Barry身边， Dr.Wells的膝盖正好靠着Barry的小腿，那为Barry带来一丝安慰。“你要对他做什么？”Dr. Wells飞快地问。Barry能感觉Dr. Wells恰好引开了Zoom对他的注意力，而Dr. Wells凌乱的呼吸也掩盖了Barry起伏不定的胸膛。

Zoom伸手摸了摸Barry的脸，单手扣住Barry的咽喉，Barry抬起手，无力的搭在Zoom的手腕上，并没有使出丝毫力气。“你把他整治的可不轻。Wells。”Zoom极缓慢地说道，语气中带着愉悦的笑意，“但是他的神速力丝毫不损，这深得我心。”

Zoom单手将Barry拎起来，Barry的右手垂下去，再度扶上Zoom的手腕的时候，跪在地上的Dr.Wells可以清楚地看见Barry手掌下失速血清的枪口。

“绝不！”Dr. Wells坚定地吐出动手的信号。Barry虚扶在Zoom手腕上的手用力抓握下去，失速血清被注入他的体内。Zoom想要用神速力挣开，发现他的速度并不比Barry快，他们的速度几乎是一模一样。“Wells你竟然背叛我？你就不担心Jesse？”

Dr. Wells打开戒指，利用神速力换上黄色的制服。Barry同时挣开Zoom的手，拖着Dr. Well远离Zoom。

一个穿着黄色制服的男人站在穿着红色制服的闪电侠旁边，他的胸口有着和闪电侠一模一样的白底闪电标志，只是他的标志是红色闪电，闪电侠的标志是黄色闪电。两个人站在一起，看起来是如此相似，唯一的区别便是颜色。Zoom的头在两个身影上来回扫射，他似乎是有些困惑，不明白怎么会出现两个闪电侠。

Zoom发出毛骨悚然的笑声：“原来你也是超速者，Wells，我竟然一直都没有发现。你最好祈祷你能在今天抓住我，否则Jesse一定会生不如死。”

Dr. Wells和Barry对视一眼，点点头，他们一左一右地朝Zoom扑上来，Zoom冷冷一笑，朝后一退，随即他惊悚的发现，他速度并没有比Barry快上多少，Zoom奋力奔跑，他的速度远比Dr. Wells以及Barry要慢。那没让他花费太久就明白问题所在，Zoom跑出数百米外后，便知道有人在暗中切断了这个空间与神速力的关联。Barry是他唯一的能量来源。而因为失速血清，他所得到的远比Dr. Wells要少。

Zoom上下跑动，他总在最后一刻避开Barry以及Dr. Wells的交叉追捕。“不要焦躁，Barry。”Dr. Wells喊道，他知道他们还有20秒不到的时间。Barry咬咬牙，集中精力，再次向Zoom扑过去。

这一次Zoom终于被Barry扑到，Dr. Wells也同时冲了过去。

变故就在这一瞬间发生。Dr. Wells看见Zoom从裤袋里摸出了一只针剂，朝他自己打了下去。一瞬间亮蓝色的光芒暴涨，那是一种非常奇妙的感觉。

当神速力没有被切断的时候，他能感觉全身都沉浸在一股强大的能量流之中，那股全方位光芒像是阳光一样照耀着他全身，充斥在每个细胞中，世界的节奏突然变慢，他和光芒融为一体，成为一种更为强大的存在，他感觉无所不能，就像是全能的神灵。

当神速力被切断之后，那种像是正午阳光一样全方位的光芒被屏蔽起来，只剩下一个小孔，露出一丝微光。他只能看到一个像是星芒一样的光点。那让他感觉无力软弱。他不再像是风，他更像风中飘摆的树叶一般费力地顶着风奔跑。

而当那蓝色光芒闪耀的时候，那星芒一样的光点像是被刺破的气球般突然爆炸，屏蔽光芒的障碍被炸裂的无影无踪，那橙红色的神速力强而有力的穿射过来，将他包裹在那股力量之中。他忍不住因为重新拥有那股力量而叹息。

那股力量同样也包裹住Zoom。

Zoom通过加大神速力弦的震动频率，打了Cisco一个措手不及，最终让神速力穿过屏障。Dr. Wells不知道Cisco是否还能再次建立屏障，但是Barry的生命危在旦夕。

局势突然就被反转，Barry被Zoom压在身下，Zoom一只手扣着Barry的咽喉，一只手震动着目标是Barry的胸膛。

“不，Barry！”就像是看见水晶灯掉落那晚一样，Dr. Wells再次奋力向Barry跑过去。 

Dr. Wells突然想起Tess死去的那一天，如果他当时速度够快，也许Tess还在他身边。

这一次，他希望他足够快，他希望他能够救Barry。  
他愿意付出一切代价，只为了足够快。

他的世界突然静止，只剩下心脏中血液的轰鸣声。他伸出一只手，全力跑出第一步。就像是一个慢镜头，他看见Barry转头向他看过来，惊恐地看着他，那似乎是一个呼喊，让他不要过去。第二步，他看见Zoom的手几乎完全静止，第三步，Zoom已是完全静止，背上有一股温暖的力量从他后方赶上来。他面前的空气停止流动，他像是跑入一堵凝固的水墙，那堵墙柔软而坚韧，一股强大的阻力通过他奔跑的动作加载到他全身，这让他全身的骨骼肌肉都因为对抗那种力量而发疼，他开始有股不祥的预感。

但没有什么阻止他跑向Barry，Dr. Wells看着Barry凝固的惊恐的表情，咬牙用尽全身的力量迈出第四步，他身上一直来回冲刷的闪电此刻像是盔甲一般牢牢包裹住他全身，发出耀眼的光芒。红色闪电将他完全包裹于其中，他全身上下再也看不到一丝凡人的肌肤——他化成了那道红色闪电。

闪电带着雷霆万钧的力量冲破了这堵无形的墙壁，Dr. Wells俯冲向Zoom，伸手抱住Zoom的躯干。这时他看见Zoom的手正悬在Barry胸口上方3厘米处，Dr. Wells心下一松，带着Zoom远离Barry，他迈出第五步，不，他甚至并没有迈出第五步，他的前方出现一个巨大的橙色漩涡，Dr. Wells身上的红色闪电包裹住Zoom，带着他以及Zoom冲入橙色漩涡中心。

红色闪电和漩涡一起在空气中消失殆尽，再无踪迹。

刚刚发生了什么事情？Barry惊悚地翻身爬起来，之前Dr. Wells的所在方位此刻已是空无一人。他低头看向自己的胸口，他毫发无伤。

Barry环顾四周，毫无Dr. Wells以及Zoom的踪迹。当他看到Zoom的手掌马上就要穿透他的胸膛，他感觉必死无疑的时候，一道红色的光芒从他上方一闪而过，Dr. Wells和Zoom被那红色的光芒吞没于其中。一切发生的太快，即使是他，也没看清楚具体发生了什么事情。

“Barry发生了什么事？”Hartley的声音从耳机之中穿过来。“我看不到Harrison和Zoom。”

“我不知道，Hartley。”Barry环顾四周，开始惊慌：“我看到了一道光，他们消失在光里。Hartley我看不到Harris！”

Hartley和Cisco不等电梯门完全打开就急急忙忙地冲了出来，Cisco看起来情况很不好，他脸色苍白，鼻下和嘴角都流有一丝血迹，他没顾得上擦干血迹便跑到他们消失的地点，拿出探测仪器开始测量。

“Harris，你在哪里？回答我。”Barry焦急地喊道。没有收到回应。

Barry突然听见门滑动的声音，管道的门朝两面滑开，一个黄色的身影站在门边。

“Harris!”Barry欣喜若狂地冲过去，用力地抱住Dr. Wells，将头埋在他脖颈间，哽咽地说：“我还以为……我还以为……”

那个穿着黄色制服的男人轻轻地推开Barry，当他们分开后，Barry看到他胸口的闪电标志下纯黑的背景。他闪电也是逆形——那是逆闪电的制服。这不是Harrison Wells，这是真正的，有了实体的Eobard Thawne。

“我很遗憾。”那个男人用一双和Harrison Wells一模一样的眼睛凝视着Barry，眼带怜悯，轻柔得开口：“Barry，Harrison Wells为了救你，将他自己融入了神速力之中。他带走了Zoom。你已经安全了。”

Cisco和Hartley朝他们跑过来，却又疑惑地停住了脚步，显然他们也发现了不对劲的地方。那个男人伸出左手手掌，Gideon的头像在他手中的虚空中呈现投影，他轻柔地命令道：“Gideon，请向我展示未来。”

Eobard手中显示的是一张2024年的头条报纸，正是闪电侠消失的新闻，Barry以及Cisco都看到过的报导。只不过这一次，记者的名字是Iris West。Gideon的声音回荡在死寂的空气中：“未来完好无损。Dr. Wells。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast Enough是第一季最后一集的名字。也是Eobard消失的那集。  
> 开头的引用的那句话，和博士在26章，Meet Garrison Slate那章引用的，命运玩象棋并用两个皇后出千那句话是一个作者。这章引用那句话是因为黑暗总是在光明的前方等着它，就像是逆闪永远比闪电侠领先一步。
> 
> Eobard的目的一直都是帮助Barry长成Eobard所认识的那个人。Wells知道一部分Barry的命运，他一直在试图阻止Eobard的目的，但是Wells的所作所为也许推动了Barry命运的发展。而Eoabrd开始有了实体，是因为时间修正了Eobard的出生，让他和Eddie毫无关系（之前已经做过血液测试证明他和Eddie毫无关系，博士在那个时候就意识到命运出千了）。
> 
> 一旦Barry长成他所知道的那个“愤怒而冷血，老谋深算冷酷的恶棍”，那么即使Eobard生在其他的家庭，他仍然会做出同样的选择回到过去杀死Barry。所以当Wells消失之后，没有人去阻止Barry长成那个人的时候，Eobard便拥有了实体。下面还会再次解释。
> 
> 这不是结局。如果是喜欢逆闪博/Barry的可以把这个作为一个结局。
> 
> There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be---来自John Lennon
> 
> When you want something, all the universe conspires in helping you to achieve it.---是来自牧羊人少年奇幻之旅，博士所有引用的都来自哪本书。当他知道Garrison Slate在球一历史上不存在之后，这是他的回答，如果必须去打仗，今天死还是明天死对他都一样。生活只在眼下活着的这一刻。所以在开战之前，他好好的和各位道谢，那是他在用他的方式告别。


	31. Welcome to Earth 2

Chapt. 31 Welcome to Earth 2

Barry到达地球二之后脑子都是懵的。他不明白Eobard说Dr. Wells融入了神速力究竟是什么意思。但他能从Eobard表情语气中能感觉出来，那意味着Barry永远失去了Dr. Wells。

Hartley决定继续执行Dr. Wells的计划，在另外一个地球，Jesse还在等待救援。Barry感谢Hartley在他脑中讯速地设立下一个目标，否则他不知道他是否还能好端端地站在地上。

“你来吗？”Hartley冷淡地问Eobard。

Eobard重新戴上逆闪的头盔，脸上带着和煦的笑容。 Barry无法停止拿他和Harris来比较，他无法直视Eobard，Eobard扫了一眼面色仍然苍白的Cisco，回答：“当然。我答应过Harrison会帮忙救他的女儿。即使他不在了，这个承诺仍然有效。”

Barry无法忍受他的声音，他向前上前一步，看向Cisco和Hartley说道：“你们准备好了吗？”Cisco此刻已经清理掉脸上的血迹，说道：“让我们去把Jesse接回家。”

自从Zoom消失后，Jay Garrick与神速力的接触正在一点点恢复。但是他并没有快到能够穿越神速炮。

“当我打开神速炮的时候，你们就能安全通过。”Jay站在控制台之后，叮嘱Barry说道：“Barry在你去地球二的路上，你会看到很多东西，黑即是白，上既是下，你会看到很多幻象，要记住，那都是幻象，千万不要被迷惑，不要让你的情绪主宰你的行动。Barry，千万不要。你的目标是地球二，你一定要牢牢记住。”

“我们究竟会看到什么？”Barry问道。

“任何事，也有可能什么也不是。”Jay看向Hartley以及Cisco。他的目光充满担忧，基于Barry刚刚失去Dr. Wells，Barry读懂了他眼睛中的担忧。勉力露出一个笑容：“我会小心。Jay，我必须救出Jesse。”

Barry拉着Hartley以及Cisco纵身一跃，全身带着黄色的电光跳入深蓝色的波动之后，在他之后，红色的逆闪电光芒紧随其后。

Barry奋力奔跑，他看见绿箭打扮的Oliver Queen，一个穿着紧身衣的女孩倒在地上，一个穿着深蓝色紧身制服的男人站在她身前，猩红色的披风迎风展开。Barry继续向前跑，在他的前方他看见一道红色的闪电与他擦肩而过。他忍不住侧头，在哪团红色的光芒之中，Barry躺在地上，Zoom抖动的手掌就要落入他的胸膛。在哪千钧一发之际，Dr. Wells全身散发出明亮的光芒，化成一道闪电，向Zoom冲过去。一个橘黄色的漩涡吞没了他们的存在。

“Harris！”Barry的步速明显慢下来。Cisco和Hartley发现了他的异样，他们同时看向Barry侧头的方向，也看到了Barry所见。“你不能停留Barry。”Hartley首先反应过来，“Barry你必须向前，Jesse还在等着你。”

“Jesse。”Barry喃喃自语。一股巨大的拉力从Barry拉着Cisco的左手手腕上传来，Barry回头一看，Eobard正拉着Barry的手腕，带着Barry，Hartley，以及Cisco奋力向前奔跑。就在Barry向前奔跑的那一瞬间，红色的光芒消失的无影无踪。

他们四个人冲出神速炮，摔成一团。

“你在想什么？Barry Allen。”Eobard站起身体，甩下头上的帽子，盯着Barry低吼：“你刚才很有可能迷失在通道之中。你很有可能让你自己，Harltey以及Cisco永远死在那里。”

“我知道我自己在做什么，不劳你费心。事实上我并没有要求你来。”Barry伸手一抹脸，站起身毫不客气地反驳，他准备回身将Cisco以及Hartley拉起来的时候，看到他们自己已经站立起来。

Eobard正要说话，一个陌生人的声音打断了他们对话：“哦，Harrison。看到你平安真是太好了！”他们谁也没有注意到，一个穿着西装的男人早就在这个房间之中。那个男人快步走到Eobard面前，用力地给了Eobard一个拥抱，并在他侧脸印下一吻。镇定如Eobard脸上也露出了惊讶的表情，僵立在原地。那个男人伸手拍了拍Eobard的脸，用轻佻的口气说道：“午安，Harrison，虽然不知道你是从哪里弄了这身衣服，但是你满足了我一直想看你穿皮衣的幻想。”

那个男人穿着一套灰底白条纹的三件套西装，窄领白衬衫，配着蓝底白点的领带与红色白条纹的口袋巾，那是跳脱而又沉稳的搭配。 

他看起来似乎比Eobard此刻面孔年纪更要年轻一些，一头金发用发蜡梳的整整齐齐。他面孔瘦削，即使年龄不小，仍然看得出来他年轻时候一定是一个风流俊秀的男人。他的眼睛生的尤其动人，眼角略微下垂，微笑时眼中有光芒流转生辉，吸引了所有人的视线。他笑的露出一口洁白的牙齿，正愉快地看着面前众人，像是一个温和友善的人。

“不好意思。”Eobard没忍住伸手在脸上一抹，挤出一个微笑，“我相信你对我们没有恶意，如果你不介意的话能够告诉我你是谁吗？”

那个男人收敛了脸上所有的笑容，他刚才的友善就像是一个幻影：“Harrison，这是一个玩笑吗？老实给你说，这一点也不好笑，我收到你的信后担心了一整夜。”他的口音带着其妙的韵律，像是一个英国人。

“你是Dr. Slate？”一直没有说话的Hartley出声打断了Eobard和那个男人的对峙。Hartley隐约从这个男人的侧面看出了他在坟墓上看到的那个年轻人的影子。

“我是Garrison Slate，请叫我Garry，很高兴见到你，而你是？”那个男人点点头，承认他是Garrison Slate，将身体转向Hartley。

“我是Hartley Rathaway，我是Harrison 在另外一个地球的助手。”Eobard挑起眉毛，露出一个疑惑的表情，Hartley怀疑他是唯一一个知道内情的人，因此不得不给他们解释道：“Garrison Slate是Harrison唯一的朋友，也是STAR Lab的另外一位创始人。我猜Harrison让他来接应我们。”

Hartley指着Eobard说道：“Dr. Slate，这不是Harrison Wells，他的名字是Eobard Thawne，Harrison…”Hartley咽了咽口水继续说道：“Harrison 因为一些事情不能够过来。”

Garry听到这句话，皱眉无声地噢了一声，他对发生了什么事情似乎是心知肚明。空气难堪地沉默了一两秒，Garry迅速调整脸上的表情，重新露出微笑，他看向Barry伸出手说道：“你是Barry Allen，很高兴看见你。”

“很高兴见到你Dr. Slate，但你怎么？”Barry同样也伸出手握住Garry的手。Garry看出他的疑惑说道：“Thawne先生叫了你的名字，请一定叫我Garry，我可以叫你Barry吗？”

Garrison Slate是一个非常友善的人，至少他表现的如此。他告诉他们根据Dr. Wells留给他的信息，Dr. Wells趁着在Zoom控制下与Jesse见面的机会，在Jesse身上安装了一个小型信号发射器，那可以让他们追踪到Jesse的位置。Garry甚至体贴地为他们准备一架直升飞机载他们去信号发射器所在。

这让众人喜出望外，他们本以为还需要要花费一般波折，但Dr. Wells已经全部为他们准备好。Barry决定立即去救出Jesse，这个时候Zoom离开的还不算太久，那边应该还未有防备。

众人爬上直升飞机，Garry扛着一把激光枪也爬了上来。Barry正要阻止他，Garry将激光枪绑在肩上： “Jesse是我的教女，如果Harrison不在那里，那么我必须是那个接她回家的人。”他看着众人露出一个笑容：“我的枪法和Harrison一样都是猎狐时学会的，搏击我们俩谁也没打赢过谁，难道有什么是他做得到而我做不到的吗？”

Barry和Cisco，Hartley面面相觑，事实上真有，但是他们都没有说。Hartley看着Barry轻点头，表示他会照看Garry。

****  
Jesse听见死寂的监狱中出现了一阵骚动，她听见呼喊，尖叫，以及重物倒地的声音，她抓着栏杆，奋力偏头朝走廊尽头那边看去。她想要知道是不是她的父亲终于找到了办法来救她。

一道黄色的电光闪过，一个穿着红色紧身制服的高挑男人就这么凭空出现，站在她的监牢之外和她对视。Jesse被吓得倒退一步，惊恐地看着那个男人。

那个男人伸出手来似乎想要安慰她，但发现他的举动反而吓住她以后，便迅速收回手。

“Jesse?”那个男人开口问道，他有一把极为年轻的声音，清脆悦耳：“Jesse，你不要害怕，我的名字是Barry Allen，我是你父亲的朋友，我们来救你了。”

那个男人抓住面前拇指粗的铁条，他的手掌带着铁条化成模糊的影子，铁条在他手掌下像是塑料一样被拉长，最终折断。

“Barry，我们需要你。”他们同时听见另外一个人的喊叫：“回波盯上我们了。Cisco受伤了！”

“我找到了Jesse，Hartley开始撤退。让Eobard去对付回波!”Jesse面前这个年轻的男人回头喊了一声，说完他拉开铁条，破开一个能让他进入的入口。他钻进监牢，将头上的帽子扯下来，露出一张略带孩子气的年轻脸庞，腼腆地笑着：“Jesse你介意我抱着你吗？”

看到他的脸让Jesse不再那么恐惧，Jesse摇头，下一刻她皮肤接触到一个温暖的身体，一双手穿过她的膝盖，将她抱在怀中。那个年轻男子的话语从她头顶上方传来，带着笑意：“别眨眼。”Jesse睁着眼，周围的场景瞬间改变，快的让她不明白究竟发生了什么事请。她环顾树林，不敢相信她已经脱离了监牢。“Jesse在这里等我，我去接应其他人。Garry 马上就会到。”

他的话刚落音，几秒钟后，Jesse就看见一道黄色的电光再次闪现，这次她的教父站在她的面前，Jesse抱着她的教父，忍不住喜极而泣。“Garry，看到你真是太好了！我的父亲呢？他没有来接我吗？”

Garry正要回答，一道红色以及黄色的闪电同时闪现，除了她已经知道的Barry，还有另外一个超速者穿着一模一样的黄色制服，将手中那个长的和回波一样的男人放在地上。

“我真不敢相信你杀了他，竟然还是和杀我一样的招式！”那个长的和回波一模一样的男人一落地，就冲着穿着黄衣的急速者气急败坏地吼道，“那完全没必要！”

那个黄衣的急速者脱下头上的面具，语气平缓温和：“Cisco，我只是做了必须做的。否则他会咬着我们不放口。”

“爸爸。”Jesse听见这个熟悉的声音，朝那个黄衣男人冲了过去：“你终于来救我了！”她的话让所有的人都陷入死寂中。那个黄衣男人稳稳地接住Jesse单手将她抱在怀中。Jesse在他的肩头痛哭，那个男人用左手轻柔地抚摸着Jesse的背脊，无声地安慰着Jesse直到她的情绪逐渐稳定下来。他的右手始终垂在身侧，那是杀了回波，Nora Allen的右手。

“Jesse，他不是你父亲。”Garry拍上Jesse的肩头，“Jesse关于你的父亲，我很遗憾。”

Jesse疑惑地看着她所抱住的那个男人，他长得和她的父亲一模一样，为什么Garry说他并不是他的父亲。

“Jesse你见过回波吗？”那个长的和她父亲一模一样的男人面对着她露出温和的笑容，他指着那个和像回波的人说道：“我不得不告诉你，他不是回波，他的名字是Cisco，我们都不是你们地球上的人。我们全部来自于平行宇宙中另外一个地球。至于我，我也许和Harrison长得一模一样，但是我的名字是Eobard，Jesse，你的父亲和我说过你很多次。”

Jesse困惑地松开双手，她后退一步，和这个男人拉开距离，疑惑地问：“我的父亲呢？他为什么不来接我回家？”

她看到她的问题让那个叫做Barry的急速者瑟缩了一下，为什么？Garry走上前，将她拥抱在怀中，在她耳边说道：“宝贝，Harrison在和Zoom的战斗过程中牺牲了，他给你留了一封信。他们，Cisco, Hartley，Barry, Eobard这些人都是Harrison在地球二上的朋友兼战友。他们为救你而来。”

Jesse环视着周围的人，她在他们凝重的神情上再次得到一个肯定的答案，那个她一开始就看到的那个叫做Barry的年轻急速者正低着头，紧紧地咬着下唇，似乎他也和她一样在此刻承受着深刻的痛楚。“宝贝，不要担心，我来接你回家。”Garry再次将Jesse抱入怀中，带她走上直升飞机。

当Jesse走下直升飞机的时候，一个满头银发，身穿长裙的女人跑过来，一把将Jesse抱入怀中，她似乎是已经明白发生了什么事情，抱着Jesse在她耳边小声地安慰着什么。最后她带着Jesse走入房子中。

Garry苦笑着回头说：“很是抱歉，Anna平常是不会这样的。”但是没有人介意。

今天的天气很好，阳光灿烂，空气冷冽而干净，远处树林传来干燥的气息。他们到达的时候还未日落，整栋房子都笼罩在温暖的夕阳之中。进门之后，房子之中弥漫着烤面包的香味，那是让人联想到家的味道。

Barry沉默地跟着Garry走进客厅，Garry体贴地帮他们把外套挂好，并将他们带到各自的客房，让他们可以自由使用浴室，干净的换洗衣服也早已准备好。Garry最后走到Barry面前，将Barry带到一间似乎是建于车库之上的独立的房间之中，Barry并未多想，当他脱下衣服准备淋浴的时候，才发现这间房间的浴室宽敞的不像是一普通的客房的浴室。

Barry摸向浴具，发现这里并没有沐浴露，而是使用传统的肥皂，Barry拿起来闻了闻，香气非常的淡，那是非常淡的花香，混合着青草以及麦田的气味，青草以及麦子的香味远比花香浓重，花香的存在似乎只是为了中和青草的苦涩，就像是夏日的田野的一阵风。

Barry心中划过一个念头，他看向剃须用品，那是橙花味的的须后水，他熟悉的另外一个味道。Barry是个CSI他能从蛛丝马迹之中找出线索推理事实。没费他多少工夫，就发觉这是Harrison Wells的房间。

Barry抓起深蓝色的毛巾迅速擦干自己，Garry为他准备的是一套灰色运动长裤和圆领长袖衬衫，一旁的衣架上挂着一件黑色晨袍，似乎是在等待着主人的归来。Barry站在镜子前看着自己，他的眼睛有些发红，他低头再次用冷水洗了一把脸的时候看到一旁的剃须皂。Barry拿起来闻了闻，是没药和佛手柑的香气。Barry伸手摸了摸他自己的脸颊，把放在一旁的修面刷用清水润湿，混合剃须皂在起泡碗中打出泡沫。

Barry抹上泡沫，闭着眼睛拿着剃须刀剃须，最后拍上橙花香味的须后水，这气味都是如此熟悉，再度让他想到Harris。他的眼眶中的泪意比之前更重。

Barry极力使他自己看起来和往常一样。他走出浴室，看见Garry Slate正坐卧室中一旁的单人沙发之上，他的面前是一扇落地玻璃窗，窗外是宽广的绿地。此刻Garry已经换下了那套老式的西装，和他一样穿着一套类似的运动套头衫。

Garry上下打量着Barry，他的目光停留在Barry光滑的下颌上，最后他的视线凝聚在Barry眼中，明显的他看见了Barry发红的眼框：“哦，真是抱歉，让你难过并不是我的本意，Barry。”

“没关系，Dr. Slate。”Barry露出一个笑容，咬着下唇：“我没想到这是他的房间，我不太确定我有资格来这里。”

“请叫我Garry，Barry。”Garry伸手请他在一张长沙发上坐下，眼角因为微笑露出温柔的纹路：“我很确定这会是他希望我招待你的方式。”

“他是怎样描述我的？”Barry尽量使他自己显得高兴一些，这是Harris的家，Harris的房间，他一直都想要来看看的地方。他打量着这个房间，这个房间顶很高，装饰非常简单，乳白色的地毯以及墙壁占领了空间大部分的颜色，而天花板则使用了原木做成房梁装饰。一根巨大的圆木吊在拱顶之下，数盏金色的铜灯绕过原木垂下来，点亮整个房间。

而吸引了Barry视线的不是那根圆木，而是正对着床的墙。那是一个高达两米的大轮镂空钟，巨大的圆弧耸立在空中相互交错，造型简洁而优雅。钟摆滑动着，钟表的表盘指针也在移动，但Barry没有听见任何噪音。

“哦。”Barry忍不住离开Garry，走到大轮镂空钟之前，抬头看着表盘上的罗马数字赞叹道，“这真是太漂亮了。”Harrison Wells一定很喜欢这座钟，不管在哪个位置，都能看到它。

“那是Harrison亲自设计亲手制造的自鸣钟。”Garry打量着Barry凝视着大轮镂空钟的侧影，站起身体，走到Barry身边：“关于你，他并没有说太多，但我知道你对他意义非凡。”

他伸手揽住Barry的肩膀，拍着他的肩膀，像是老朋友一样拥着他往外走：“Barry，我的妻子Anna为我们准备了一顿晚饭，我相信Jesse会想要向你们道谢。”

Barry走到厨房，看见Hartley穿着运动套头衫，他似乎是有些不习惯，他的不自然被Cisco狠狠地嘲笑了一番。他们之前看到的那个满头银发的女人正站在Eobard身边，和他交谈着，Jesse正在兴致勃勃地追问Cisco他们地球的事情。

Eobard在Hartley以及Cisco发现之前就看见了他，他也穿着灰色的套头衫，向Barry露出一个笑容，Barry勉力挤出一个笑容，他仍然无法正视那张和Harris一模一样的脸，他走向Cisco和Hartley，加入他们的谈话。Garry走到那个银发的女人身边，吻了吻她的嘴唇。那个女人满怀歉意地向众人为她刚才的无礼道歉，再次介绍她自己，她是Anna ，即是Jesse的教母，也是Garry的妻子。

他们举杯，为Harrison Wells，再次举杯，为Jesse回家，最后一次举杯，为友谊。Garry是一个风趣幽默的主人，即使在这样沉重的气氛之下，晚饭的气氛仍然是和睦而愉快的。

饭后，Garry把众人带进了一间全部是橡木装饰的房间，除了一面落地窗外，墙上全是书，似乎是一间藏书室。

在房间的正中间是一张咖啡桌，咖啡桌周围摆放着四张长短不一沙发。Barry在咖啡桌上面扫了一眼，上面放着一本打开了一半的天文物理。Barry能想象他上一次是坐在那张单人沙发上看这本书，随手就将书本留在咖啡桌上。

“Garry，你说我爸给我留了一封信，我能看看吗？”Jesse问道。

Garry伸手做了一个动作，电脑开始播放一段音频，来自Harrison Wells：“日记记录115，我的最后一段记录。Jesse我们已经关闭了不少存在于两个地球之间的通道，很快存在于两个地球的通道都会消失，直到剩下最后一个。我被这个地球吸引住了，被这里的问题，这里的人们深深地吸引住了。但我永远都没有停止想念你，Jesse，你是我的良心，你是我跳动的心脏，你是我和Zoom长期战斗的唯一支柱，我很快就会将你救出来。如果，Jesse，如果因为某种原因，我不是那个接你回家的人，Garry会代替我站在那里，他会代替我拥抱你，继续照顾你。Jesse不必为我伤心，这是我选择的路，如果不是你身陷险境，我甚至会认为这段冒险是极为有趣的，我真心享受这段旅程。亲爱的Jesse，我很抱歉不能来接你回家，但我永远爱你。”

Jesse并未像是之前一样痛哭，泪水流过她的脸颊，但她同时露出一个明亮的笑容说道：“看起来，他在那边真的过得不错。”

STAR Lab的众人都没有想到他会如此的形容在他们那边的生活。就连Eobard也提起了眉毛。

Garry在他的手表上按了一个东西，再次做了一个播放的动作，电脑开始播放另外一段音频，仍然来自Harrison Wells，他说话的腔调用词和众人熟知的不太一样：“Garry，我这里有点麻烦，我有可能回不来。如果我没回来的话，帮我把那封音频转给Jesse。也麻烦你继续替我照顾Jesse。”他交代了一些关于Zoom以及追踪器的问题：“另外那个地球上STAR Lab的人隔一天就会收到一封自动发送的电子邮件，我对他们的安排以及计划都写在那里面。我时间保险箱的东西麻烦你帮我转交给Jesse，最右边的盒子帮我转交给Barry Allen，我所有的藏酒从现在起都属于你，你知道那瓶威士忌在哪，我真应该再多喝一点而不是全留给你。就这样，Garry我在这才发现，我无比庆幸我给你带了那碗汤，感谢你近三十年的友谊，你是一个好朋友，认识你是我一辈子的幸运。”

Garry因为他的话语无奈地摇了摇头，最后看着Jesse：“Jesse，Harrison给你留了一些东西，我需要你的声音才能打开。”Jesse点点头，Garry让她说的是一个日期，一个十五年前的日期，Barry很快意识到那很有可能是Tess的死亡时间。一面墙的书柜自动移开，墙壁上镶嵌着一个半米长，半米高的保险箱。Jesse伸手打开保险箱，一套祖母绿的项链以及配套的耳环悬挂在左边，中间是一对素圈婚戒，以及一只蓝宝石订婚戒指。而最右边是一个橡木制作的盒子。最前方是一个小型记忆棒。Jesse并未去看珠宝，她拿起记忆棒，问Garry那是什么。Garry也不知道只能猜测那应该是Harrison 与Tess的一些回忆。

Garry走到保险箱前，将那个深色橡木盒子双手捧出来，交给Barry说道：“这是Harrison希望我转交给你的东西，Barry请你收下。”

Barry满脸疑惑地接过盒子，这是一个30厘米长20厘米厚10厘米高的盒子，非常沉。他知道这样东西对Harrison Wells一定非常重要，否则不会放在他的时间保险箱里。他抱着盒子，在一边的沙发上坐下，将盒子像是对待一件易碎物品一样放在咖啡桌上。Jesse也有些好奇地走过来，也许她更加好奇为什么她的父亲会指明将这件东西留给这个叫做Barry Allen的年轻人。

数道目光凝聚在Barry身上，无声地催促着Barry打开那个盒子。Barry满怀好奇地打开盖子，被展示空气中的是一只金色的腕表，配着深棕色牛皮表带。表盘上的数字全部停留零点零分。被掀开的盒子内部烫着金色标牌。

“啊，我一直都觉得奇怪这只表去了哪里。”Garry轻声说出口。“原来他把它藏在这里。”

Barry看向Garry，一脸迷惑，显然他不明白为什么Dr. Wells送给他一只腕表。Garry用鼓励语气说：“Barry，请拿起来，你看看表的背面。”Barry依言拿起表，翻向后面，表盖背部是透明蓝宝石玻璃，显示出内里繁琐的齿轮，嵌以宝石极其精美。最外面一圈的金属上面刻着一行小字，“愿无尽的时间与你同在。H.W 1997”表盘一周有微乎其微的磨损痕迹，看得出来Dr. Wells曾经佩戴过它。

“请让我为你展示这只表，Barry。”Barry双手捧着表递给Garry，因为Barry的动作，齿轮重新开始运动，秒针也再次开始走动。Garry熟练地为腕表手动上弦，将时间调整到接近于六点整的位置，最后示意Barry伸出左手腕，为他戴上这只腕表。

Barry有些莫名其妙，众人看着他的手腕，秒针离六点整越来越近，当秒针终于撞上六点那刻，一阵清脆的撞击声从Barry手腕传来，音锤敲出的声音优美清脆，高低不同，长短不同的敲击组成了一组交响乐，那组声音是如此纤细，以至于必须屏住呼吸才能听清楚，然而那组音乐又是如此有力，每一个震动都敲击在听者的心上。Barry捂着嘴，认真地倾听音锤精致优美的乐音。这样精妙的音乐很多人一生甚至都听不到一次。

他终于想起来他和Harris的那段对话，关于钟表，Barry说过，如果一块三问表放在他面前让他倾听，他应该会因为这背后精湛的技艺而哭泣。

而这是一块大自鸣表，甚至比三问表的技艺还要高深。

Barry睁着眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着秒针运动，他的心随着音锤的敲击而颤抖，积蓄已久的眼泪在此刻终于突破眼眶。

“这是什么高科技吗？”Cisco不太了解，甚至就连Hartley也不太了解这样的腕表。“这是大自鸣腕表，完全由音锤敲击机械发声，是腕表最为复杂的功能。啊，这声音真是太美了，那让我感动。”Barry用右手迅速擦干眼泪，假装是被乐音感动到流泪。他在衣服上擦干手指，迅速将腕表取下来，小心翼翼地不让眼泪沾到表上。他将腕表放在桌子上说道：“这太贵重了，我不能收下。”

“为什么我从来没有见过这块表？”Jesse好奇地在Barry右边坐下，拿起这块腕表仔细查看。Garry请众人随意坐下，他在Barry身边左侧坐下来，说道：“那是因为那个时候你还太小Jesse，Harrison在你出生后便订了这只腕表，在那个时候他意气风发，得到了一切他梦寐以求的东西，他订了这只腕表作为庆祝，腕表花了两年多的时间才做好，他一直佩戴着它。2000年Tess去世之后，我再也没有见过Harrison戴过这只腕表，原来他把这只腕表和Tess的珠宝一起存放在哪里。”

那是他的哀悼。Barry想，Dr. Wells用这只腕表代表了他自己陪伴着和Tess。那个时间保险箱是他和Tess的坟墓。

“Barry我希望你收下这只表，这是他的心愿。”Garry向Jesse伸出手，Jesse立刻将腕表放回Garry的手掌，Garry再次给Barry展示腕表背面的刻词：“你看，Barry这上面刻得是，愿无尽的时间与你同在。他希望你拥有剩下的时间。”

这一次他摁下了报时的功能，众人听见音锤清脆的敲击出表盘上的刻度，时针，分针，秒针，无尽的时间在音锤之中回响，那是时间与世界的对话。

Barry终于听到了一支三问表的声音。他聆听着时间的声音，用力的咬着嘴唇，他本来还能够控制他自己，在听见Garry的话之后他终于低头用手遮着脸，爆发出无法再被压抑的啜泣。Garry说的是剩下的时间，在Harris消失在神速力中之后，他第一次，清清楚楚地意识到从此在他剩下的时间之中再也不会有Harris的存在。

剩下的时间里，陪伴他的是这只腕表。

“Harris…Harris…”极细微的声音从Barry的嘴唇之间溢出，Garry终于恍然大悟，他之前一直只是怀疑，现在这个怀疑在这个称谓上终于得到证实。他从听见Harrison的信息之后，就一直在好奇Barry Allen究竟是谁，他一定很特别，特别到Harrison为他留下了一样东西。

见到Barry后，发现他是一个极其年轻的急速者。在整个营救过程中这个年轻人一直表现的勇敢坚强，营救Jesse，制定相关策略，他举止镇定，力量强大，独处的时候偶尔会流露出一丝忧郁。Garry一直观察者他，他看到他因为Jesse的话而瑟缩，看见过他发红的眼眶，他以为这个年轻人只是为失去朋友而难过。他疑惑过Harrison为什么要将他最为珍爱的腕表交给他，而他现在找到了答案。他只为这个年轻人感觉难过，他还如此年轻，面前还有如此漫长的一段路需要走过。

“Barry。”Garry和坐在他对面的Eobard同时出声，Barry因为Eobard的声音明显一缩，他并未抬头，仍然将脸藏在手中，声音即使带着哭腔也仍然不掩其中的冷意：“Eobard你敢过来试试看。”那成功地得让Eobard重新坐回他的座位之上。但是Eobard的声音的确打断了Barry的情绪，Barry重新镇定下来，呼吸开始变得平缓。

Hartley环顾四周，他找到一屉纸巾，迅速递到Barry面前。Cisco直接抽了几张纸巾塞到Barry手上。

Jesse疑惑地看着Barry，她立刻想到了她父亲的话，他说被那个地球上的人深深地吸引住，她难以置信地睁大眼睛看着面前这个哭泣的男人，猜出了他和她父亲的关系。她还记得他摘下帽子时，对她露出的那个腼腆而快乐的笑容，她可以想象，他曾经是多么快乐的一个人。她可以想象，她的父亲和他在一起的时候会有多么快乐。

“天啊，Barry。”Jesse侧身拥抱住Barry，在他耳边说：“我很抱歉，谢谢你一直照顾我的情绪，谢谢你忍着痛楚来救我。”

“Jesse，我很抱歉我没能把他带回来。”Barry回抱着Jesse。

“那不是你的错Barry，Harrison选择了这条路，他在你们地球过得非常愉快，他的声音听起来比他过去十年都要轻松。”Garry拥抱着Barry和Jesse，Cisco和Hartley同时站起来，将手放在Barry肩上，他们几乎是同时说道：“Barry，你还有我们，还有Caitlin， Joe和 Iris。我们都在这里。”

“谢谢你们。”Barry终于收拾好他的情绪，他迅速点点头，他拿起纸巾，用神速力把他自己收拾干净。Jesse显然是为他的能力惊呆了，“哇哦，那好酷！”

“偶尔还挺好用的。” Barry尴尬地笑了笑，“比如说我可以用最快的时间洗漱那样早上就可以睡久一点。”

Jesse脸上表情立刻转为敬畏：“那真是太好了，想象一下我再也不用提前一小时化妆的生活。我也想要这样的能力。”

“嘿嘿，Jesse。”Cisco打断Jesse的话：“我可以看到未来和宇宙，回波能震断别人的神经，我也应该能够。而他，”Cisco指了指站在他身边的Hartley：“他能操纵催眠任何一个人，附加音频攻击，超级听力，这些难道不酷吗？”

“我还能说六国语言，玩三种乐器。”Hartley翻了个白眼。

Barry听着他的朋友们的声音，心中感觉温暖，不管如何，他还有他们在他身边。


	32. A Grief Observed

Chapt. 32 A Grief Observed

Barry躺在Harrison Wells房间的床上，翻来覆去无法入睡，他的心跳的很快，他的肠胃在翻滚，他举止无措。天花板已经完全打开，木头房梁之后是透明的玻璃，他能看到满天繁星在他头顶闪烁，就像是身处宇宙之中。如果他仔细听，他也许能听见树林中夜莺的歌声。这是一个平静的夜晚，Zoom已经消失，他很安全，他明天没有必须要去做的事情，他可以一觉睡到天明，他此刻应该像其他人一样好好休息。  
床单和被套已经被Garry换过，还带着干净衣物的味道。但那不是Barry所希望的，他打开Harris的衣柜，从里面找出一件衬衫，上面还带着Harris的味道。Barry抱着Harris的衬衫，那让他稍微平静了一些。他闭着眼，却仍然毫无睡意，当他闭上眼睛的时候，他再次看到那道红色的闪电，吞噬了Harrris和Zoom。

他打算出去找些水喝。Barry披上浴室里那件黑色晨袍，打开门看到整栋房子都在黑暗中栖息，他用手机作为手电筒照明下楼梯，直到他看到一扇灯光从藏书室的门缝中漏出来。

Barry走近藏书室， Garry又换上了一套三件套的西装，坐在那张单人沙发上，面前放着一杯酒。他没有看书，也没有听音乐，他只是枯坐着，一只手撑在沙发上出神。

Barry看他一动不动地坐了好几分钟，开始有点担心，他推开门轻声问：“Garry，你还好吗？”

Garry听见声音晃了晃头有些茫然，似乎是刚刚从他自己的思绪中惊醒，他脸上表情空白了两三秒才转头看向Barry：“哦，Barry请进。”他神色疲倦，一夜之间就苍老不少。Barry这才意识到面前这个男人除了在一开始表示出那一瞬间的错愕悲戚之外，他一直都将他自己的感情掩饰得很好。他参与拯救，安抚Jesse，款待众人，甚至安慰Barry。他至今还没有属于他自己的哀痛时间。

“Garry，我是不是打扰你了。”Barry站在门口，脸上带着关心的神色询问。Garry在瞬间就明白为什么Harrison喜欢上这个年轻人，除了勇气与力量，他是如此慷慨，真诚地关心他身边所有的人。他为他之前的试探感觉愧疚。

“不。我只是在想Harrison。”Garry看着Barry腼腆而关心的表情，那些他不会对别人说的话，自然而然地就说出了口，“我很惊讶时间过得那么快，30年，就这么过去了，而我至今还记得我们第一次见面，那似乎就发生在昨天。”

Barry在Garry身边的长沙发上坐下：“你能多告诉我一些他的事情吗？我希望有一个机会进一步的了解他。”

Garry似乎是有些惊讶，但是他仍然很愉快的答应了：“当然，只要你不嫌我啰嗦。但在那之前，我能拿给你一些喝的吗？威士忌，红酒？还是你更喜欢白葡萄酒？”

“他最喜欢什么酒？我能试试吗？”Barry有些好奇。

“当然。”Garry狡黠地眨眨眼，“他把他所有的藏酒都留给我了，其中他最为珍惜的是一瓶百富50年威士忌。你要来看看他的酒窖吗？”

Harrison Wells的酒窖不算大，收集的基本上都是红葡萄酒以及威士忌，Garry告诉Barry哪些酒来自于普通超市，哪些酒是Harrison的收藏。他在音频中提到的那瓶威士忌装桶于1963年5月28日，Harrison在50岁生日那天买下。所有的酒中，Harrison偏好威士忌，饮用陈年的威士忌就像是和一个长者的对话，那非常有启发性。然而很少有威士忌桶陈多年之后，风味口感仍能维持，30年已是极限。然而高超的技艺让这瓶酒超越了时间。这瓶酒既有时光打磨过后的醇厚，又有岁月沉淀后的温柔，是他最喜欢的一瓶酒。Garry带着Barry走到那瓶酒前，那瓶酒正被随便地放在架子深处，并不起眼。Garry拿起圆形橡木环桶，从里面抽出一支几乎是红棕色酒液的威士忌。

他领着Barry重新回到藏书室，掀开咖啡桌。原来那并不是咖啡桌，桌子下面摆放着一排排整整齐齐的玻璃酒杯，以及一些常备的烈酒。Garry找出一对威士忌杯子，为Barry和他自己倒了一些，不加水也不加冰块。Garry晃着杯子——Barry在Harris身上也见到过这个动作。最终Garry抿了一口说道：“Harrison年轻的时候在我的影响下加入过一些奇怪的协会，其中就有一个以饮酒出名的协会，我们在哪里试了不少酒，他喜欢上饮酒。钟表和酒是他除了工作之外少数的爱好。”

Barry仔细地闻着这杯酒，他闻到橡木的气息，干果的甜味中夹杂着一些柑橘的香味，以及一些生姜的辣味。当他喝的时候，他喝到黑莓，蜂蜜的甜香，柔软而甜蜜，舌根上最后留下一丝肉桂或者豆蔻之类香料的香味。这很有趣，因为威士忌甚至完全不含糖，那甜味却是那么明显。这和他之前喝过的威士忌都不太一样，辛辣的气息以及橡木香气变得更加隐秘，他们在花香以及果香之中层层叠叠地散发出出来，像是天鹅绒一般顺滑。分别属于柑橘和麦芽的香与甜在他口腔中久久不散。

那杯威士忌甚至是甜蜜而温柔的，果香蜂蜜之后藏着它的火焰，Barry抱着杯子，享受着这杯威士忌，向后放松地靠在沙发上，听Garry讲他们过去的故事，

“我们读博士的时候相互认识，那是1985年的秋天，他来到牛津求学，住在我隔壁。”Garry拿出一个透明的平板电脑，向空气中投影了一些图片。等到灯灭后，Barry可以认出来，那是他们俩在学院前的合影，他们披着Barry在中心城看见的那身黑袍，Harris正大笑着揽着Garry的肩膀。

Garry年轻的时候长的只能用漂亮来形容，是一个不折不扣的美男子，但Barry的视线仍然胶着在Harris身上。他从未见过Harris这样无拘无束地大笑。另外一张照片似乎是图书馆，Harris左右两边全是高高的书本，他正趴在桌子上睡觉。“Harrison对自然科学非常有兴趣，他经常去旁听其他专业的课程，在课余时间自学相关的知识。他在认识我之前大部分的时间都花在图书馆。”

“你们是怎么认识的呢？”Barry忍不住问。

“啊。”Garrison在电脑上面翻找了一下，显示出一张是Harris站在他房间中的照片，他的视线从镜中反射过来看着拍照的人，他正对着镜子系领带，脸上的表情不太高兴。“我住在他隔壁，我们共同使用同一个浴室，同一个厕所。我们房间之中隔着浴室，连着一扇共同的门，所以对彼此生活习惯还比较了解。有次我生病在床上躺了一个礼拜，他估计是听着我连续好几天都没怎么出现，他过来敲我的门表示关心，后来他给我带了一碗汤，他在接下来好几天都给我带来汤和易消化的食物。然后我们就成为了朋友。他那时候不太高兴，因为我忙于拍照而不是将他从领带中解救出来。”

“你就是在床上躺了一礼拜上吐下泻仍不愿去看医生的那位？”Barry终于想起来，似乎他提过他隔壁寝室的哪位英国人。

“我当时只是认为躺一晚上就没事了而已，并不是不愿意去看医生，后来我实在是没力气爬起来看医生，如果不是Harrison我可能就死在寝室。”Garry淡淡地笑着翻到下张照片。下一张照片是Harris是穿着一套蓝白相间的晚礼服，站在一张圆桌旁边，看起来像是一个正式晚宴。“Harrison非常聪明，他把一场粗野的破坏变成一个益智益趣的游戏。有一回我出于恶作剧的心态，邀请了他参加布灵顿俱乐部的一次活动，我们那一次的挑战是趁着史提芬霍金来牛津授课，在他的课上捣乱。你知道，剑桥和牛津一直都处于一种奇妙的竞争状态，我们不放过任何踢馆的机会。”

“那个瘫痪的霍金？”Barry下巴差点掉在地上。

“嗯哼。”Garry朝他扬扬酒杯，露出牙齿大笑，那对他而言是一个值得骄傲的回忆：“史提芬霍金，Harrison闯入了斯蒂芬霍金的授课演讲厅，他使用了仍然在牛津授课的彭罗斯的一些理论，编造了一个逻辑，证明斯蒂芬霍金的观点的不连贯性。他成功地让霍金足足沉默了十分钟。那个时候霍金还能自己说话呢，还没有使用机器，所以霍金的确是沉默了十分钟。最后霍金为了不耽搁其他人的时间，约他课后再谈。他得到了霍金以及彭罗斯的联合签名，喏，就在那里。”Garry重新打开灯，指着书架上一张相框里嵌着的一张a4大的纸，上面写着致Harrison，一个天才洋溢的年轻人。下面的签名是霍金以及彭罗斯。

Barry放下手中的酒，快步走到相框前面，最后他忍不住将签名拿下来，看了一遍又一遍。

Garry似乎是看出Barry对自然科学非常感兴趣，忍不住问：“Barry你对物理以及腕表，都非常了解，你在你们地球上也是科学家吗？”

“哦，不不，我是一个CSI，但物理一直是我的爱好，以及大学选修专业。”

“我一直有个疑问，希望你能帮我。”Barry闻言放下手中的签名，重新坐回座位上看着Garry：“当然，你尽管问。”

“他从未向你提起过我，这点让我非常不解，你认为我会让他难堪吗？”

“哦，不不，不是那样。”Barry慌忙摇手，他有些难以启齿但还是说出口：“其实那是因为我们已经分手了。算是我提出来的。”Barry简略地给Garry讲述了他们因为Harris融合Eobard基因的事情闹得不欢而散，以及Barry请求复合未果的事情。“其实我们在一起的时间只有16天，他没来得及和我说你的事。那只腕表太为贵重，我不认为我有资格佩戴。”

而对此Garry的回应则是：“别傻了Barry。你做的很对，没人能比我更清楚Harrison有多专横独断。他最严重的一次是背着我签了个合同，直到对方验收项目的时候我才知道。我们在会议室为这事大打出手，当他没还手的时候，就说明他知道错了。他后来让你想清楚的时候，他就已经原谅你，否则他根本不会和你说那些话。”

“你们还打架？我是说，我知道他工作的时候挺暴躁的。”

“当言语说不通的时候只能通过拳头沟通。我们试图把对方打趴下已经很多年，谁也没成功过。”Barry睁大了眼，Garry在照片上看起来文弱纤细，Barry怎么也想不到他还是一个打架的好手。

Garry看着他的表情忍不住笑了笑，继续提问：“我注意到你和Eobard的关系非常紧张，而你也提到过Harrison融合他的基因导致你们争吵，可以告诉我为什么吗？”

“这事还挺复杂的。”Barry皱着眉头，他详细的给Garry解释了Eobard Thawne是如何从未来来到15年前，杀了他的母亲，杀死并取代Harrison Wells，训练他成为闪电侠的事。正当他要给Garry讲Eobard消失的事情的时候，Barry听见有人站在门口说道：“Barry，他在套你的话，你应该去休息。”

Eobard站在门口，披着灰色晨袍，满脸不赞同地看着Garry：“Garry，你如果有疑问可以直接来问我。让Barry回忆那些让他不舒服的往事不太符合一个绅士的待客之道。”

Barry反驳道：“Eobard，这和你没关系！”

然而Garry并未辩驳，他只是友善地伸出手，请Eobard坐下，“我只是有些疑问，如果这让Barry感觉不舒服的话，我是不会发问的，但是请坐下，Eobard，我能为你提供些什么喝的吗？威士忌可以吗？”

Eobard在Barry对面的长沙发上坐下，双腿交叠，双手交错叠在膝盖上，安静祥和。他的神情和举止与Barry记忆中那个导师再次重叠：“威士忌就很好，谢谢。”

Garry再次拿出一个威士忌酒杯，给Eobard倒了些百富五十年，他甚至还体贴地问Eobard对威士忌的喜好，在得知Eobard偏好纯饮的时候露出一个赞同的微笑。

Eobard晃了晃杯子，在鼻子下深深呼吸威士忌的香味，抿了一口，闭上眼睛足足好一会没有说话。他挑着眉毛看着杯子里面酒液，露出怀念的表情：“这……真是无与伦比的典雅醇厚。百富在我来的哪个时代已经不再存在，我的父亲费了好大的功夫才弄到半瓶百富50年。我真没有想到能再次喝到百富50年，谢谢你Garry。”Eobard举杯表示感谢。

Garry偏头愉悦地接受他的谢意，同样举起杯子：“时间真是奇妙，你的过去是我们的将来，我们的将来是你的过去，那具体是什么时候呢？”

“136年之后。尽管我很享受这杯酒，Garry请让我们尽快进入主题吧，Barry需要休息。”

Barry感觉有些复杂，他一直觉得Garry是一个热心和善的长者，可他刚才并未否认他存有向Barry套话的心思。

然而Garry的第一句话再次让Barry吃惊，“你会伤害Barry吗？我知道你曾经想要杀死他。”

“不。”Eobard将头转向Barry，他直视Barry的眼睛：“Barry我不会再伤害你，我答应过Harrison，我会尽我可能的保护你，我是认真的。”

Barry反射性地摇摇头，他不相信Eobard，尤其是在发生那么多事情之后。

“Barry不相信你，我也不信。你需要拿出一些证据来证明你自己。而我觉得你现在开始说实话会是一个良好的开端。”Garry晃着杯子，眼睛在Eobard和Barry之间扫视，他能看出他们俩之间的张力，他有些为Barry担忧，但那与他无关。他问出了他一直疑惑的问题：“当我收到Harrison的信的时候，我感觉Harrison似乎是非常确定他回不来，你知道这是为什么吗？”

“你做了什么？”Barry立刻站起身扑向Eobard，伸手扣住他的喉咙：“你对Harris做了什么？Eobard!”

“Barry， Barry！”Garry站起身把Barry拉开，Eobard并未反抗，他一只手还握着那只威士忌，正极力使酒液不洒出来。

“我什么也没做Barry。我那时甚至没有实体！”Garry把Barry拉开之后，Eobard将酒杯放在咖啡桌上，整理好衣服之后说道：“那是因为Harrison用了Garrison Slate这个名字，这个名字在我们地球上根本不存在。Garry在1987年的冬天就已死去。时间具有自我修复性，如果Garry已经死去，那么就不应该有人能够使用他的名字，而唯一时间能修复这个问题的机会就是你们和Zoom的决战，我猜他猜到了这个结局。”

“1987年……”Garry咀嚼着这个时间，最终恍然大悟：“我猜你们地球上的Harrison Wells没有去牛津？”

Barry回答了他：“没有。他去了MIT，怎么了？”

“没什么。”Garry耸耸肩，“我那时有些不太健康的爱好。Eobard你说没有实体是什么意思？”

Eobard看着Barry，他看起来似乎是真诚而坦率的：“在我们那次争斗之后，我的祖父Eddie杀死他自己以消除我的存在之后，中心城上出现了一个黑洞。因为当我不存在之后，你们所知的过去与未来不再相符，哪在时间中创造了一个奇点进而产生了黑洞。但是时间具有自我修复性，并不是Ronnie关闭了黑洞，而是时间找到了一个方法，让这个奇点不再成为奇点。换一句话说，时间找到了一个方法让我继续存在，时间修正了我的出生，让我不再和Eddie有血缘关系。”

Barry没有出声，他认真地听Eobard继续说：“当我发现我并未完全消失时，我就知道我仍然有存在的可能性，然而改变也同样需要时间去发生。当一系列相关的条件满足之后，我将会重新存在。你们争吵那让我第一次出现在所有的人的面前，那证明我存在的可能性越来越大，而Harrison消失之后，我才开始有了实体重新存在。”

Eobard直视Barry的双眼，语气沉痛真诚：“我很抱歉你失去了Harrison，但我已经尽力，Barry。”

Barry咬着嘴唇，他的困惑完全写在他的脸上。他不知道他是否应该相信Eobard。可是Eobard却是他唯一的信息来源：“我的命运，那又是怎么回事？你说过你恨我，你恨那个未来的我，那么你为什么现在会同意保护我？”

“啊，那个。”Eobard踟蹰着，他移开了视线，不再看Barry：“我不认为我应该和你讨论未来的你，Harrison希望你能自由的作出选择，而不是被未来限制住。”

Barry露出怀疑的神色，Garry终于出声：“Eobard你的故事听起来没有逻辑漏洞，我能看出来你关心Barry，但我也同时能看出来你有你自己的私心，所以我不能完全相信你所说，但我相信你不会伤害Barry。我的最后一个问题，Harrison身上究竟发生了什么事？”

这个问题再度让Barry瑟缩。Eobard看了Barry一眼，尽量平静客观地描述了当时的场景，他看的比Barry更加真切，他推测Harrison融入了神速力，而据他所知，急速者唯有死亡后才会融入神速力，化成神速力的一部分。

Garry看了一眼表，时间已经很晚，他得到了他所有问题的答案，而的确如Eobard所说，这个年轻人不论是身体上还是心理上都需要得到休息。然而在他准备起身离开之前，他再次询问Barry：“Barry，如果我之前让你感觉不舒服了，我对此表示万分歉意。但你能告诉我你所认识的Harrison是怎么样的人吗？”

Barry心情突然释然，他无法对这个绅士生气，Garry只是想要知道他的朋友身上究竟发生了什么事请，他也并未真正地感觉有任何不舒服，事实上Garry一直很照顾他的感受。

Barry拿出手机，他的锁屏背景是他和Harris在雪山下揽着各自的肩头看着镜头露出笑容：“我们抽空去了一个地方过周末，一个摄影师帮我们拍了这张照片。”Garry放下酒杯，坐到Barry身边，接过手机。他看着Harris的笑容久久没有说话，Barry能看到他眼眶逐渐变得湿润。

Garry从西装内袋拿出手帕擦了擦眼角，Barry打开专门储存Harris相片的相册，相片并不多，但Harris的脸上都挂着或深或浅的笑意，不管他看着镜头或者是没有看镜头。

Garry最后停留在一张Harris揉面的照片上，照片上的Harris并没有看着镜头，这也许是唯一一张他甚至也没有笑的照片，他认真撑在砧板上揉面，手臂因为用力鼓起漂亮的线条。他的动作与神情是那么专注，能看出他想要款待的人对他的意义。而这打动了Garry的心。

“如他所说，他的确渡过了一段好时光。”Garry侧身用力地抱住Barry，Garry像是美国人所能想象的老式英国人那样隐忍克制，将情绪与情感像皮肤一样隐藏在贴身西装下面。但此刻Garry收紧手掌，抓紧了Barry的睡袍，他的声音带着没掩饰好的鼻音:“自从Tess去世，我已经有很多年没有看到他那么笑过，我甚至以为他再也不能那么笑。他看起来容光焕发，他甚至看起来年轻了不少。Barry，而这一切都是你带给他的。Barry，你让他变得那么快乐。我为此深深感谢你。”

Barry什么也没有说，他只是沉默地拍着Garry的背脊。Garry和他们道了一声晚安，便离开藏书室。

“我为你的损失感到遗憾，Barry。”Eobard再次低声说，“我也希望他在这里。”

“谢谢你，Eobard。”Barry仍然没有看他的脸，他垂着眼说：“我只是需要时间去适应你的脸和声音。”

“我能理解。”Eobard一口喝干杯中的酒液，也随后离开。

Barry再次抿了一口酒，他在藏书室四处走动。他环顾四周书架，到处都是自然科学的书籍，Harris似乎有把读科学书籍当做休闲的习惯。Barry看见其中有一本书似乎因为长期翻看，书脊已经出现明显的破损。而那是一本非常薄的书。Barry从书架上小心地取下来，书名是卿卿如晤，来自于C.S Lewis。Barry看过这个作者的纳尼亚传奇，那是一本童书，他不知道为什么Harris为何会反复阅读这本薄薄的册子。

他打开第一页，扉页上用手写着一句话，那句话让Barry动容：

“若使你能，若容许的话，当我也躺在临终的床上，请回来看我。”

Barry翻动书本，里面掉出来一张泛黄的信纸，Barry弯腰捡起信纸，看见上面抄着一首诗歌：

“我雖死，卻為你而生。  
我灰飛煙滅、歸於虛無，  
僅為你存在。  
我遺忘一切所學，  
卻對你瞭若指掌。  
我力量盡失，  
但妳的力量支撐我前行。  
我愛本我⋯正如我愛了妳。  
我愛妳⋯便是愛了自己。”  
署名是Harris。

笔迹来自同一个人，而那只能是同一个人。Barry分析着落笔的轻重顺序，下笔速度，他在脑海中想象着Harris抄下这首诗歌时的样子以及当时的环境，他是轻松愉快地，甚至是满怀爱意地写下这首诗歌。那和扉页上哽咽的笔画完全不同。

Harris的生活在Barry面前展开，Barry反复将诗歌读了几遍，最后开始阅读书本。那本书第一章的第一句话就抓住他的心，那就像是形容他的此时此刻的感觉：“从未有人告诉我，丧偶的悲恸和惧怕的感觉原来这么相近。我并不怕，但感觉上却像在怕着什么似的。胃里同样有某种东西在那里翻搅，同样坐立难安，呵欠连连，我老在吞口水。”

Barry将书带离藏书室，躺在床上缓慢地往下读，他读出了声，就像在读着Harris的思绪： “在她临终之前，我说：「若使你能，若容许的话，当我也躺在临终的床上，请回来看我。」「一言为定。」她说，「天堂要大张旗鼓才能留住我；至于地狱嘛，看我把它捣得稀哩哗啦，烂成一堆。」”

天堂若不许，想要留住我，可要费一番功夫，至于地狱若不许，我非得把它砸个粉碎不可

Barry读到这里不自觉的笑出声，他闭上眼，抱着书和衬衫，缓慢陷入睡眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 若使你能，若容许的话，当我也躺在临终的床上，请回来看我。——卿卿如晤  
> If you can -- if it is allowed -- come to me when I too am on my death bed——A Grief Observed
> 
> 这是C.S.Lewis写于悼念亡妻的书籍，记录了作者失去妻子后从悲伤到振作的体验。作者在丧妻之痛中走出来后，重新回归对上帝的信仰。而Harrison Wells看完这本书之后，明显他选择了工作。  
> 这本书直译为悲伤的体验，但书名的翻译是卿卿如晤。
> 
> I have died to myself and I live for you.   
> I've disappeared from myself and my attributes,   
> I am present only for you.   
> I've forgotten all my learnings,   
> but from knowing you, I've become a scholar.   
> I've lost all my strength,  
> but from your power I am able.  
> I love myself...I love you.   
> I love you...I love myself.——Rumi
> 
> 我雖死，卻為你而生。  
> 我灰飛煙滅、歸於虛無，  
> 僅為你存在。  
> 我遺忘一切所學，  
> 卻對你瞭若指掌。  
> 我力量盡失，  
> 但妳的力量支撐我前行。  
> 我愛本我⋯正如我愛了妳。  
> 我愛妳⋯便是愛了自己——鲁米
> 
> 鲁米是生于12世纪左右的诗人，以波斯语写作，也有少数阿拉伯语的作品。他的诗歌关于爱，都非常唯美博爱。


	33. Process of Sorrow

Chapt. 33 Process of Sorrow 悲伤的旅程

Oh God, God, why did you take such trouble to force this creature out of its shell if it is now doomed to crawl back—to be sucked back—into it?——A Grief Observed  
哦，神啊，为什么你偏要多此一举？如果明知这条虫此刻注定得缩回——一被摄回——一壳中，当初又何必逼它出壳？——C.S.Lewis 《卿卿如晤》

Barry并不是一个贪婪的人，他甚至不会主动去为他自己争取过东西。然而事关Harris，他想要了解的事情用一个本子都列不完。他站在Harris的家，Harris的STAR Lab办公室，他用眼睛，用手指触摸着Harris生活的痕迹，他的探索让他暂时遗忘Harris已经消失的事实。

当Garry给他们展示STAR Lab，众人因为那些在他们地球上仍属于概念性的产品而震惊的时候。Barry正看着STAR Lab Logo上明显与地球一不同的字体，分析那究竟是Garry的审美，还是Harris的审美，以及哪部分是他们彼此妥协的产物。很明显Harris以及Garry办公室的白色沙发，浅色地毯是Harris的喜好，金属圆柱部分应该是Garry的喜好。白色的弧形装饰性线条应该是Harris的喜好，那让Barry想到钟表齿轮。

他们走到Harris的办公室，Barry能从地毯的磨损痕迹看出Harris最常坐的位置并不是办公桌后，他更喜欢坐在那张摆放了工具的长桌边。他工具的摆放位置显示出他最常用的工具是一把螺丝起子，Barry猜他喜欢动手制作一些器材。

那里有太多信息。Barry不自觉地使用神速力，快速查看Harris的办公室。他默默在心中关于Harris的单子上，记下一笔又一笔。他们会面的每一个人，都会以为Eobard是Harris，Barry通过观察Garry的应对，以及他们对Eobard的反应推断那些人与Harris的关系。他在心里勾勒出Harris与同事们的关系一直是冷淡得体的。Garry才是实验室的管理人，Harris更像是潜心研究的那个技术领导者。

STAR Lab众人在结束了地球二STAR Lab的参观之后，就决定返回。Barry还有3天的假期，他决定在地球二Harris的家中再多待三天。在这三天之中，他读完Harris所有的论文，和科技无关他只是想要知道他的专业所长，他甚至把Harris家中每一个角落都探索了一遍——他感谢他CSI的职业，没有细节可以逃开他的眼睛，他可以根据蛛丝马迹推断出Harris的生活。Harris的生活在他面前被事无巨细的展开，就像是一场4D电影，他可以去碰触，他可以呼吸，感觉，那让他沉迷而满足。他心中谱着一本关于Harris的巨著，充满他不愿与人分享的细节。

Barry在离开的时候，只带走那只腕表以及那本卿卿如晤。他近乎平静地拥抱Garry以及Jesse，跳入蓝色波纹，跑回属于他的地球，他脑中那本比Eobard Harrison Wells自传还要厚的书已经成型。

Barry表现的非常平静，他一如既往地做好闪电侠的工作，警察局的工作。他逐渐能分辨出Harris和Eobard。偶尔他会出现错觉，在他以为Harris会在哪里时，期望落空后才记起他才已经远去的事实。他必须不断地提醒他自己。在他的睡梦与回忆中，Harris千百次地消失在神速力中，他的反应也从一开始的伤心欲绝，拒不承认，到最终麻木，一直到最后的平静，目送他离开。

悲伤第一次击中Barry的时候，那只是一个平常的下午，Barry在警察局和Joe告别，正准备慢慢走回家。  
巨大的落日在中心城一角倾泻，将金色的阳光慷慨地洒落到中心城侧面。整个城市都在余晖中发光，那沐浴在余晖中的建筑物，一面散发金光，神圣而温暖，而背后的阴影浓重深沉，笼罩在夜幕的深蓝色辐射之下。光与暗的界限从未分明。Barry不自觉停下脚步，站在桥梁回头看倚靠着中心城的落日。

当太阳落入地平线那瞬间，天边完全被染成金色。所有的建筑都笼罩在阴影中，蓝的发紫的天幕上有一道道深红色晚霞。他们相互辉映，相互交缠。金色越来越淡，红色越来越深沉浓重，像是凝固的血液，最后与深蓝融成一体，陷入黑暗之中。Barry突然想起他们共度第一个夜晚之后，他们在黎明时分从STAR lab走回他的公寓。他们牵着彼此的手，目睹朝阳是如何让天空沸腾，最终点亮城市。

而此刻，他正独自目睹日落。Barry以为他会感觉什么，可他什么也没有感觉到。他与世界的联系像是被一层钢铁的舞台布幕格开，他眼前所见都如此的不真实。

当他作为Harris的恋人走过这条长街的时候，他能感受到丰富的情感，满足，爱意，温柔，以及别离的不舍，他能感受到周围的细节，每一个跑过他恋人身边的晨跑者，他的恋人因为来往巴士不自觉地将他朝人行道更里边推动的小动作，阳光在他恋人脸上移动的方式。整个世界是崭新而好奇的。

他的身体甚至也因为是Harris的恋人的身体而让Barry有了不一样的体验，Harris手掌传来的温度，Harris手臂肌肉在他手臂上交缠的触感，他们肩膀在行走过程中轻微的碰触，以及耳边细碎的话语，轻微的呼吸。

而现在，Barry站在桥梁上看着已经发黑的天际，他的灵魂此刻像是一个空洞而黑暗的房子，里面没有任何人居住——那唯一的住客Harris早已消失，自然也没有任何的情感的火花。

这个世界变得疲倦而乏味。他因为这个认知而感到悲伤，他为他自己无法感知这个世界而悲伤。

Barry知道他正在经历悲伤第的一个阶段。“值得注意的是，我一停止忧虑，伊似乎便随时在每一个角落与我相遇。”Barry想起卿卿如晤之中的这段话。

悲伤不是一个国度，悲伤是一段旅程。而这段旅程分为不同的阶段。Barry知道这个，是因为在那本卿卿如晤详细地纪录了这段旅程。Barry通过书脊的磨损以及书页的折痕，明白Harris也曾经走过这段旅程，他所经历的，正是Harris十五年前所经历的。而这样想反而让Barry感觉好受了不少，因为他和Harris仍然在分享同样的一段感受。

Barry将手插进口袋，缓慢地朝他的公寓之走去。

在夜晚入睡之前，Barry取下腕表，将它放在床头，他从枕头下拿出那本卿卿如晤，反复读着这一段：“突然间，就在我最不为伊哀伤的霎那，她清晰地浮现在我的心头，比记忆更具体，一种瞬间的，让人来不及回应的印象。说这恰是重逢，有点太过。然而，是有那样的意味，使人忍不住想要用类似的字眼。似乎愁怀一释除，障隔就挪开了。”

那让他平静，知道他有一天会在心中于Harris重逢，那让他再次充满期待，他好奇那究竟是什么样的体验。

Barry捉住一个变种人交给警方，Joe从他手中接过那个变种人，准备送进铁山监狱经过Cisco改建过后的牢房。Barry的脸上并未像原来那样挂着笑容，他只是面无表情地看着Joe，那让Joe担心。

Barry看出了Joe脸上的担心，耸耸肩表示一切都好。他回到STAR Lab实验室后，对实验室的众人说了一下他这几天一直在思考的设想：“我想去一趟海滨城，我听说那里也出现了一个超级英雄，他们叫他绿灯侠。我想去会个面。”

“这就是你这几天看起来心事重重的原因？”Cisco似乎是吐出了一口气，Hartley和Eobard都意识到他接下来可能会出口的话，那绝不是什么好话题。

Barry的反问比他们岔开话题的的回应来得更快，“我在思考一个设想，你以为我在想什么，Cisco？”

“你知道，又像上一次把我们推开。”Cisco回答：“我一直都很怕你打算继续单打独斗。”

“我不会再那么做，Cisco。”Barry平静地说：“我一个人不够强壮去保护我在意的人，如果我说我在这次战斗中学到了什么东西，那就是没有你们我无法打败Zoom，我希望有更多人和我一起分担这个责任，去保护我们所在意的人。”

Barry看见Hartley对他点点头。事实上，Hartley没有离开这让Barry有些吃惊。相反，Hartley取代Harris原来的位置，重新雇用了一批人手，管理着实验室，代表STAR Lab和Felicity一起合作那个项目。对此Hartley只是说他在这个项目上花了那么多心血，他绝不会在要成功之前退出。Barry知道Hartley是在用他的方式支持Barry。

而Eobard为了避免影响未来，完全退出Hartley的项目，只是偶尔给一些方向性的建议。Eobard将时间更多的花在帮助Barry上，就像过去的那样，就像中心城不曾出现黑洞之前，就像他们不曾发现他就是逆闪之前那样地支持着Barry。

他刻意地在Barry面前将他自己和Harris区分开来，Barry知道Eobard并不需要戴眼镜，但他还是戴上了一副细黑框眼镜。Eobard的回归对Cisco和Caitlin很难，可他们作为闪电侠小组的队员，还是接受了这个事实。

“我是否可以认为那不是一个简单的面对面问好？”Eobard用手撑着电脑桌，他正在电脑上找出一切关于绿灯侠的资料，他并未看向Barry，而是一边快速阅读资料一边发问。

“好吧。一部分只是一个简单的面对面的问好。另外一个方面我想知道他有没有互相帮助的倾向，就像我和Oliver那样。”Barry耸耸肩：“你知道，等下一次再有Zoom这样的人物出现的时候，我们胜算更大一些。”

“路上小心。”Eobard的视线越过电脑屏幕，投向Barry，他的瞳孔被实验室的光线反射出深蓝的光泽，像是深邃的海洋。他和Harris是如此不同， Eobard像是海，平静之下隐藏着深不可测的力量，似乎一切都在他掌握之中。

Barry觉得他自己的形容还是很准确的，基于Eobard才是那个知道他所有的过去与未来的人，基于Eobard甚至在与Harris的对决中取得最终胜利。不过关于后者，Barry认为那只是因为命运更偏爱Eobard。Barry并不会因为他的幸运而迁怒于他，他早已经答应Harris自己为自己的选择负责，也承诺Hartley尊重队友的选择。

“嗯。”Barry对他的善意点点头，消失在主控室。

绿灯侠比Barry预料之中好打交道，他是一个愿意尝试各种理念的人。他并不因为这只是一个酝酿之中的想法而嘲笑Barry。相反，虽然绿灯侠一开始只是抱着好玩的态度参与进来，但他各种新奇的想法以及无与伦比的实践力为Barry带来不少不少助力。他帮助Barry说服了超人。好吧，Barry不得不说其实超人还是挺好说话的。只要一说到是为了帮助他人，超人就义不容辞地答应了。

Barry和绿灯侠迅速成了为最好的朋友，他们甚至还互相交换了现实生活中的身份，Barry还招待Hal来中心城玩了几天，Eobard以及Hartley坚决反对告诉Hal实验室的事，于是这件事情只能不了了之。Hal一直以为Barry和他一样都是单打独斗。

Barry在蝙蝠侠身上踢到的铁板让他足足疼了好几天。就像是他被Oliver的箭射中以后每逢下雨背脊都会隐隐作痛。

Barry不喜欢哥谭这个城市，阴暗，混乱程度比星城有过之而无不及，因此他对蝙蝠侠在这样的地方仍然坚持正义抱以敬意。Barry在哥谭晃了三个晚上，仍然没有见到蝙蝠侠的踪影，他都要开始怀疑蝙蝠侠真的是否存在了。毕竟他只是一个都市传说，没有任何证据。Barry在胡乱转的时候听见了有人的痛呼声，哥谭和中心城完全不一样，到处都是杂乱的噪音，以及窃窃私语声。而那突然之间的痛呼声充满恐惧，Barry无法对那个声音置之不理。

他化成一道光跑向声源，看见一个黑衣人站在阴影中，严刑拷打另外一个人。惨叫声以及求饶声正是从另外一个人的口中发出来的。

Barry想也不想地说：“嘿，你该住手了！”

那个黑衣人并未马上做出回应，他抬手做了几个动作之后，才说道：“闪电侠，我不需要别人在我的地盘上告诉我应该做什么。”

他的声音嘶哑低沉，像是来自地狱的鬼魂的嘶吼。那个鬼魂站直身体，全身隐藏在黑暗之中，白色护目镜惨白的像是某种夜行动物，露出的半张脸不带任何表情，他张开嘴，牙齿白的发光，那是一个恐吓似的微笑：“你为什么会站在哥谭？”

那还真挺诡异的。Barry心想他有喝真血吗？“哦。”Barry止住脚步，站在原地盯着那坚硬的下颌，说道：“你是真的蝙蝠侠？我真不敢相信你是真的，先生，我想见你已经挺久了。不好意思我打扰到你……”

那个隐藏在阴影之中的鬼魂明显因为Barry的废话不耐烦，他低吼：“说你的目的，闪电侠！”

这和Barry预料之中的会面不太一样，见过蝙蝠侠的人全部保持沉默，没见过蝙蝠侠的人把蝙蝠侠渲染的像个怪物。这让Barry对蝙蝠侠的性格与能力无从推断，但他一直以为超级英雄一直都会像是Hal以及超人那般友好。Barry最后挤出一句话：“我就只是想来见见你。”

“那你可以滚回中心城了，孩子。”蝙蝠侠说道，转身准备要走向黑暗深处。

“等等，我还有些话。”Barry朝蝙蝠侠跑过去，用正常人的速度，他听见数道机关启动的声音，暗叫不好，数道绳索从墙上的机关中射向Barry，Barry这才明白蝙蝠在在回应他之前那几个动作的含义。Barry一阵天旋地覆，被五花大绑倒吊在空中。“我没有恶意，蝙蝠侠，你听我说！”

“我正在听。”Barry视线中完全失去蝙蝠侠的身影，但能听见那沙哑粗粝的声音从四面八方传来，让人无法猜测他的位置。Barry不得不承认这手段的确挺恐怖的。Barry用力咽下口水，忍着脑部充血得不适感，用最快的速度把他有意建成一个超级英雄互助守望联盟的意向并用最大的诚意邀请蝙蝠侠加盟。他说的是那么快，快到让他怀疑蝙蝠侠能不能听明白。

“对不起，你需要我慢点再说一次吗？先生？”

“没有兴趣。”蝙蝠侠回复道。

“为什么？我相信你也会有想要度假的时候！”Barry继续实行说服，但没有收到任何回应。Barry在空气中大喊大叫好几次都没收到任何回应。

“他已经走了，伙计。”之前那个被打的很惨的那个男人从阴影中爬起来，咳了几下对Barry说道。

“什么？他不能把我就这样留在这里跑了！”Barry弓起身体扭动挣扎，那绳子绑的很紧，他没有任何可以活动的空间。Barry就像是一个绑好的肘子，随时可以进烤箱。

“我猜他为你叫了警察？”那个男人讥讽地说道，也消失在黑暗中。

Barry能听见远处的警笛声，天啊，在哥谭被蝙蝠侠送进警察局简直就是一场噩梦。他一定会登上各大小报的头条然后被Hal，Cisco和Hartley狠狠地嘲笑一番。

Barry开始快速震动他的身体，直到穿过绳索。黑暗中响起一阵沉闷的重物落地的声音，以及一声痛呼。“操，好痛。”Barry落地时没忘记把左手手腕缩进怀中，用右手臂护着左手。他在地上打了个滚，右手肘传来钻心的疼痛，根据Barry的受伤经验，那只手肯定再次骨折。Barry低头用牙齿咬开左手手腕的手套看见哪只手表安然无恙，稍感安慰。也许他真应该把这只手表留在家里，而不是在当闪电侠的时候佩戴。

然而在这样伴随着疼痛，慌张，巨大的压力的同时， Harris的脸庞像是一道光，划过Barry的脑海。Barry僵立在原地，他清楚地感觉右手掌中传一阵暖意，Harris的指尖正无力地栖息在他掌中。

Barry看见Harris面无生气的躺在病床上，那就像是看电影一样清楚：Harris衬衫的扣子被解开两粒，露出锁骨与咽喉之间的凹陷——那是Barry的博斯普鲁斯海峡，Barry曾在蜜月套房用吻宣示他的领地，而Harris欣然应许。Barry掌中的指尖终于传来稳定的抓握， Harris浅蓝色的眼睛在空气中张开，那蓝色智慧之井清清楚楚地倒映出他的身影，并只为一人所有。

Harris伸出手掌，捧住Barry的脸，眼中印着他的脸庞，对他展示微笑，双唇之中吐露他的名字：“Barry。”

“Harris。”Barry当时几乎就要因为那一个称呼而落泪，而他此刻因为再度重逢而忍不住微笑。这不是幻觉，这是真真正正的重现。那快得就像是一道闪电，就连Barry也无法让他多停留一分。Barry闭上眼睛，细细体会那心有灵犀的一瞬间。

Barry最终在警车到达之前化作一道闪电消失在暗巷中。阴影中站着一个鬼魂，眼也不眨地观察这个年轻的急速者一举一动，他手中仪器显示着急速者此刻的踪迹。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 闪电侠是正义联盟的创始人，所以我写了蝙蝠侠。


	34. Justice League

Chapt. 34 Justice League 正义联盟

第一次Barry带着骨折的右手回去时，他看见站在一旁Eobard皱着的眉头。但Eobard什么也没有说。  
第二次，Barry制服上带着血迹，他被蝙蝠镖多处割伤，但已经痊愈。Cisco一边擦拭制服上的血迹一边自言自语修补计划。Eobard几乎就要开口。但感谢上帝，Eobard还是什么也没有说。  
第三次，Barry摔得有些轻微脑震荡，Barry环顾四周看见Eobard不在，忍不住小声和Cisco抱怨：“那对他来说就像是一个游戏，他完全不把我当回事，把我像是孩子一样的戏耍。”

然而在第四次之前，在Barry出发前，Barry看见Eobard终于忍不住开口。Barry抢在Eobard开口之前就打断他的话：“Eobard，我知道你答应Harris保护我，我会更小心的。我保证，我不会再让他伤害到我。”

“那不是我想要说的Barry。”Eobard并未有丝毫不悦，他只是平静地指出这个事实：“蝙蝠侠今晚不会在哪里。”

“为什么？”

Eobard把桌子上一张报纸拿给Barry看：“因为他今晚会在这里。”Barry拿过报纸，那上面的标题是哥谭王子Bruce Wayne拜访星城Palmer企业。

“这人是谁？”Barry看着那张脸，看见Cisco和Caitlin都因为他的评价露出吃惊的表情，更加困惑：“怎么了？这个人很出名吗？”

“伙计，要是Oliver Queen是星城女孩的梦中情人的话，Bruce可是全世界女人的梦中情人，他就像是一个加强版的Oliver Queen，英俊，比Oliver有钱一百倍。”

Caitlin补了一句：“而且他为人风趣甜蜜，每一个和他交往过的女人都对他赞不绝口，不像Oliver，每个他交往过个女人都想杀了他。”

Barry翻了个白眼，那和他没有关系，“但是那和蝙蝠侠有什么关系？”

Eobard没有回答，挑着眉看着Barry露出一个笑容，意味深长地眨了眨眼睛。Barry立刻反应过来：“等等，Eobard，你是说蝙蝠侠是Bruce Wayne？”

“什么？！！！”Cisco和Caitlin几乎是异口同声，“那不可能！”没有人会把那个空有一张脸的草包花花公子和哥谭的暗夜守护者联系在一起。

“这很明显。”Eobard将一份时间表从电脑上面调出来，那是Bruce Wayne的度假时间表，以及蝙蝠侠的行动时间。另外一份是对蝙蝠侠装备花费的评估：“Bruce Wayne作为一个富家公子，他身上的伤疤有些多。而他的每一项投资，都极为正确，那需要眼力与见识，绝不是幸运。而蝙蝠侠的这身装备，其中花费恐怕就连Oliver Queen都玩不起。除了Bruce Wayne，又还有哥谭谁有那么多时间和金钱去行侠仗义。我不知道为什么从没有人把他们联系在一起。”

“示弱是很好的伪装，我猜Bruce Wayne深得其中真意。”Cisco说道：“就像你一样。”  
Eobard不以为意：“Cisco，手段不分好坏，区别只在于优劣。示弱的确是个很好伪装。”

“你为什么知道他是蝙蝠侠？”Barry怀疑Eobard是不是已经查明了绿灯侠以及超人的真实身份。

“对于一个已经把你打伤三次的人，我找出他的秘密身份不算过分。”

Barry虽然不知道为什么Eobard知道他第三次受伤，但是他忍不住开始为蝙蝠侠担心，Bruce Wayne看起来就像是一个凡人，而Eobard绝不是像他表面那样的好好先生：“Eobard你答过我们不会再杀人。”

“我不会去星城找他，放心。”Eobard推了推眼镜：“现在Barry你可以换下那身装备，准备回家。我们今晚都可以好好休息，而不是等着你带着一身伤回来。”  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Barry弹痕报告做到一半时候，Iris给他打了个电话，Barry一边填数字，打开免提功能，Iris的声音里满是兴奋：“Barry，你在实验室吗，能让我进去吗?”

Barry看了看外面，阳光与地面的斜角大与45度，他再次看看电脑屏幕右下角，正是3点十五分。还未到下班时间，他不知道为什么Iris觉得他应该在实验室。

“不，我在警察局上班。”Barry回答。Iris爆发出一阵尖叫：“天啊，你竟然不知道？Bruce Wayne正在拜访STAR Lab。这是一个爆炸性的新闻，我以为你一定早就收到他的行程通知了。”

事实上，没人知会他，他这个STAR Lab上名义的所有人似乎已经被全部人遗忘了。

Iris还未意识到Barry尴尬的处境，继续说道：“Barry你能带我进去吗？那可是Bruce Wayne，要是能取得一个采访他的机会的话，我今年的奖金就有着落了。”

“糟了。”Barry突然想起Eobard昨晚宣布蝙蝠侠身份时那个意味深长的笑容，Bruce Wayne不仅仅是一位年轻富豪，他同时也是蝙蝠侠。现在要Barry相信Eobard什么也没做，那就真是太侮辱Barry对Eobard的了解。“你在哪，我马上去接你。”

*  
*  
*  
Hartley浑身都不舒服。

Hartley作为实验室最高负责人，不可推脱地成为了带领Bruce Wayne参观实验室的人。他带着Bruce四处走动，忍受着这个脑袋空空的公子哥提出的各种不经过大脑的问题。

他带着Bruce走向主控室，他在路上向他介绍这是他们用来做生物研究的地方。他不出意料地看见Bruce露出迷惑的表情。Hartley在心里嘲讽地想，也许Bruce甚至不知道生物研究这词究竟意味着什么。奇怪的是，当他走进主控室的时候， Cisco以及Caitlin情不自禁地站起身，并且对Bruce露出了近乎敬畏的表情，那非常反常。让Hartley感觉更加不舒服。

Hartley甚至能听见Cisco明显加快的心跳。这时Hartley才感觉到一丝不对劲，Bruce的心跳过于缓慢，哪不像是一个寻欢作乐的公子哥所应有的心跳，Hartley在他的亲属身上听见过无数次，那些心跳本应该轻浮而急促。而Bruce Wayne的心跳缓慢而有力，那是一个饱经战斗的武士才应该有的心跳，就像是Oliver Queen的心跳。

“Hartley，谢谢你，从这里起我来接手。”Eobard从电脑后站起身体，直视Hartley以及Bruce说道。

“当然，Dr. Slate。”Hartley快速地为Bruce介绍Eobard，以Garrison Slate的身份。Bruce对Eobard展示出一个迷人的微笑，伸出右手：“Dr. Slate真高兴见到你，你之前公开出售的代码可让我们技术部垂涎不已，最后没有达成合作意向实在是太可惜了。我敢说那个项目10年之后一定是最了不起的发明。”

“你有很远见，Wayne先生。”Eobard握住他的手，真诚的说：“百闻不如一见，我一直很期待见到你。”

Eobard带领Bruce朝下方Hartley以及Cisco的工作室走去，Eobard有礼地询问Bruce旅途的见闻，以及一些琐事。当他们终于走到Hatley工作室后，Eobard伸手摁下屏蔽监控的按钮，Bruce因为他的举动皱眉，但什么也没有说。

“不要担心，Wayne先生。我只是想要一点空间。”Eobard微笑着伸出手掌，手掌上托着三枚带着蝙蝠侠标志的跟踪装置，倾身说道：“Wayne先生，这是我送给你的一些小小的礼物。”

“我不太明白你的意思，Dr. Slate，这看起来不像是友善的礼物。”Bruce的脸上露出甜蜜的微笑，天真而无知，那个笑容能让任何人放下警戒。

“不过是物归原主罢了，而我很高兴送你一些额外的纪念品。闪电侠签名照片你觉得怎么样？”

Bruce盯着Eobard，上下打量他，计算着什么。当Bruce收起笑容之后，他整个人显得阴冷而生硬：“你是怎么知道的？”

“关于你的秘密身份吗？因为你来了。”Eobard扬起眉毛，露出八颗牙齿的笑容：“你知道闪电侠在哪里消失，你无法压抑自己的好奇心不来看看。你先去星城倒是一个不错掩饰，可是这还是过于凑巧，并且我做了一些功课，发现你和蝙蝠侠之间的共同点并不是那么难。”

“我可以买下STAR Lab，我可以让你永远开不了口。”Bruce阴冷地说。

“哦，那有一个问题，我可不是闪电侠，你碰不到我。”Eobard露出微笑，他的速度幻影在Bruce四周迅速分散，化成八个影子站在不同的方位。Bruce困惑地环顾四周，他就像是Barry第一次面对Danton Black一样无从下手。Eobard的声音从四面八方传来：“我只是想要谈谈。”

“这通常是我的手段。但你学的不赖。”Bruce声音仍然很冷静，他微微弓着身，右手扶着腰带，四处打量，那是一个防御姿势，他正在计算Eobard的真实方位。

“我无意伤害你。”所有的速度幻影瞬间消失，Eobard正站在Bruce三米开外，保持着一个有礼的距离，他把他的意思表达的极为清楚：“我挺欣赏闪电侠想要建立一个互助协会的想法，虽然我无意参与，我也不介意你不想要加入，但是我并不希望见到你伤害他。对你而言戏耍他可能很有趣，但对我而言那可一点也不有趣。要知道，和闪电侠不同，我并不是一个好人。”

“你和他是什么关系？”Bruce眯着眼睛问，他再也不敢小看急速者。

“闪电侠在我的保护之下。 Wayne先生。”Eobard脸上露出一开始他所见的那种学者式温和的微笑，正要朝Bruce走过来：“请问我们达成共识了吗？”

“你做了什么，Eobard?”门外并未传来任何脚步，一个年轻人快步闯进来，他几乎是突然在门外出现。他走向Bruce以及Eobard，挡在Bruce面前，不客气地冲Eobard问道。

Eobard明显因为Barry的出现吃惊，但是他面上仍然保持着温和的笑容：“Mr. Allen请让我为你介绍Wayne先生，Wayne先生，这是我们实验室的所有人，Barry Allen。”

Bruce看见那个年轻人转过头来面对着他，在他们视线接触的那一瞬间，Bruce不由自主地又挂上了花花公子的面具，轻浮地朝那个年轻人轻快地眨着右眼，他看见那个年轻人明显因为这个而迅速发红的脸庞。

“幸会，Wayne先生，我是Barry，Barry Allen。”Barry友善地伸出右手问好。Bruce上下打量着他，对方有极为单纯的一双绿色眼睛，纯净而坚定。他穿着非常普通，一身街边常见品牌的毛衣，衬衫以及牛仔裤，完全不像是STAR Lab的所有人，和他相比，穿一身定做西装的Hartley反而更像是这个实验室的所有人。

他的笑容灿烂友善，空气中刚才那种剑拔弩张的气氛因为这个微笑消失得无影无踪。

 

“请叫我Bruce。”Bruce握住Barry的右手，他的视线不动声色地从Barry的身上扫过，最后他的视线停留在Barry左手那只腕表上——那和闪电侠左腕上一模一样的订制手表，这绝不是一个巧合。Bruce在心中把有可能买这样的表的人的名单过了一遍，没找到任何和STAR Lab有联系的人。

“那只表很美。”Bruce松开手，试探性地说。

“谢谢。”Barry毫不掩饰这只腕表不属于他的事实：“这是我一位故友的遗物。Wayne先生，您的司机正在找您，我想您还有另外一个约会。”

Eobard并没有反对，他虽然脸上带着笑容，但全身上下都冲着Bruce流露着警告以及威胁的意味，而Bruce留意到那个年轻人也绷紧了背脊，正防备地面对Eobard，毫不在意他的背部暴露在Bruce攻击范围之中。 Barry想要从Dr. Slate手上保护他，这让他感觉很有趣。

“我们达成共识。”Bruce在踏出工作室的时候说。

第四次，蝙蝠侠并没有伤害闪电侠，他把闪电侠倒吊在空气中。

Barry挣扎了一会，觉得没有多大的必要，便放弃了挣扎。直到他留意到蝙蝠侠手中捧着他的腕表，他朝他自己手腕看去，那里空空荡荡的。这让Barry开始生气：“嘿，还给我，那不属于你。”

蝙蝠侠仔细打量腕表，背面刻着H.W，1997。他当然知道这个品牌，但他不确定这个工艺，这个厚度在1997年能存在，蝙蝠侠拨动报时按钮，侧头倾听时间的声音，他低沉地向Barry发问：“Harris是Harrison Wells吗？”

“那和你无关。”Barry开始高速震动他的身体。在他快要挣脱的时候，第二组绳索再次捆绑住Barry，不同的材质，不同的共振频率。Barry被两种不同的绳索困住。

“那个杀了Nora Allen的人？”蝙蝠侠再次发问。

这句话让Barry怒不可赦:“我说了，那和你无关。”他碧绿色的眼中闪烁着明亮的黄色闪电，Barry在瞬间化作一道雾气，绑住他的绳索顿时无力地垂在空中。蝙蝠侠警惕地弓着身体，一手握着腕表，一手扶在腰带上。

“你真是把我惹恼了。”一道黄色闪电从最近的楼上平直滑下，蝙蝠侠朝空中发射出几枚蝙蝠镖，蝙蝠侠听见刺中肌肉的声音，可他手中握着的腕表也消失的无影无踪。蝙蝠侠射出抓钩，迅速升空离开。一道闪电从远处击中蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠的手指因为触电在瞬间失去抓握能力，重重地摔在地上。

“我现在开始觉得这个游戏一点也不好玩了，Bruce。”蝙蝠侠从地上爬起来，双手扣着蝙蝠镖，警惕地看着四周。闪电侠并没有趁胜追击，他站在离蝙蝠侠不到两米的距离，留下那一句话，便化成闪电消失在哥谭市。在临别时那一瞥之间，蝙蝠侠能看到他眼中暗潮汹涌的愤怒，伤痛和阴暗。那和他自己何其相似。

闪电侠没再去找过蝙蝠侠，Barry正在和绿灯以及超人查看别的人选。Barry甚至想到了另外一个传说，水行侠。被绿灯毫无悬念地嘲笑了。

Barry第一次收到Bruce Wayne给Barry Allen的参加舞会的请帖的时候，他正在开会，他打开信封，然后把它扔进了垃圾桶。这不奇怪，闪电侠知道了蝙蝠侠的身份，蝙蝠侠一定会试图找出闪电侠的身份。  
第二次Barry一看是Bruce，连信封也没拆开就扔进了垃圾桶。信件分发室的警员有些疑惑地看着信封下的署名，那个花体的Bruce Wayne。他在怀疑是不是同名同姓，而Barry确保哪位警员相信这是来自于同名同姓的保险推销员。  
第三次，他收到一个电话，里面传来蝙蝠侠粗粝沙哑的嗓音：“闪电侠，你最好接受请帖，否则Bruce Wayne会亲自过来。相信我，你不想要那样。”

“我为什么会接受？”Barry翻了个白眼，他可不怕蝙蝠侠。

“我加入，条件是我亲自来训练你。舞会是训练的一部分。”蝙蝠侠啪地一声挂了电话。Barry第一反应是去看手机上的电话号码，把Bruce Wayne的手机给Iris一定会让她乐上好几天。遗憾的是没有显示电话号码。也许Barry应该让Felicity帮她查查？

Barry还是有些好奇。他去了指定的地址，Bruce已经为他准备好衣服等着他。

Bruce的眉眼有着典型东海岸美男子的精致，他在灯红酒绿之间，衣香鬓影之中像是一个奢靡的王子。Barry不知道这个人为什么要打扮成一只蝙蝠盘旋在夜空，他完全无法将那个暗夜的鬼魂和面前这个言笑晏晏的花花公子联系在一起。

Bruce勾起嘴唇对着Barry露出他招牌甜蜜微笑，而Barry忍不住摸了摸右手肘，那些曾经被蝙蝠镖割伤的地方正在隐隐作痛。Bruce一把抓住Barry的手腕，拉着他走下舞池。Barry已经完全被Bruce的举动吓懵了。周围闪光灯此起彼伏亮的快闪瞎人眼，Bruce的手掌正扣着他的腰，贴着他的身体缓慢地起舞。

“你在做什么？Bruce?”Barry极力保持镇定，贴近Bruce的耳畔，他的声音颇有些虚张声势的架势。

哥谭王子的脸上仍然挂着Bruce那个满不在乎的笑容，还不忘和擦肩而过的女人抛了一个媚眼，但是他的声音是冷硬严肃的，那是蝙蝠侠的声线：“Barry，这是你的第一课，观察能力。等我们跳完这只舞，我要你告诉我现场一共来了多少人，有多少女士带着珍珠项链，有多少男人没有戴手表。期间你还要扮演一个好舞伴，眼神只能看着我。”

“什么？”Barry侧身扫了一眼，这场地里面估计有一百来人，“你在开玩笑？”

“蝙蝠侠从不开玩笑，闪电。如果你做不到我会吻你，全世界的记者会想方设法地挖出你的名字。”Barry仔细看着Bruce的眼睛，看哪里是否有一丝开玩笑的意味。那双棕色的眼睛深不见底，没有丝毫情感，坚定而精明。Bruce露出一个懒洋洋的笑容，拉长声线，换成Bruce的声音慵懒地说：“亲爱的，事先告诉你，不管是你的名字曝光，还是被我吻，这两件事都不会让你的保护者感到愉快。”

“我的保护者？你在说什么？”

“你只有30秒不到了，亲爱的。”Bruce将视线从身旁的一位富家千金身上收回来，甜蜜地看着Barry露出八颗牙齿的完美笑容：“你期待我吻你吗？”

Barry永远也无法习惯蝙蝠侠这张面具。他开始集中精神，使用神速力快速观察四周。他们跳了一曲又一曲，Bruce给的时间也越来越短，提出来的细节越来越奇怪，甚至包括过去十分钟之内侍者变幻的方位。蝙蝠侠真是知道如何威胁人，Barry在回中心城的路上想。他的身份应该是保住了。

类似的课程还真不少，Barry开始条件反射地观察周围环境。蝙蝠侠训练他的的内容，让他习惯不停的思考。

有一次Barry陪着蝙蝠侠在哥谭上空一动不动地观察了3个小时，他要求Barry学会和周围的环境融成一体，他甚至还教了Barry一些冥想的方法。Barry看着蝙蝠侠几乎连位置都没有移动地盯梢3个小时，像是黑夜中的雕塑。这和Eobard原来的训练不同，蝙蝠侠很少训练他的速度，蝙蝠侠更加着重于精神上的训练，他帮助Barry发展他的耐心，计划，观察能力以及战略能力。

还有一次周末，Bruce带着Barry便装深入哥谭的毒品网络。他们扮演Bruce曾经使用过的毒品线人以及他的朋友。Barry抓捕过变种人，可那都是干脆利落的行动，他从未了解他们的生活。Barry在警察局工作，他见过各种各样的罪犯以及犯罪现场，可他从未和罪犯们以普通人的身份生活过。

Barry眼中哪些毒贩，帮派打手，混混，哪些他曾经立志要将他们统统抓入铁条之后的罪犯，当他们脱去暴力的外衣之后，他们也是别人的丈夫，别人朋友，他们对被看做自己人的Barry甚至是友善而忠诚的。这让Barry意识到这些人并不是猛兽怪物，他们只是立场不同，行事手段不同的人。

那并不能为他们的罪行辩解，但那能让Barry明白这世界上灰色地带让人心碎的多。

随后蝙蝠侠带他从头到尾地调查跟进一宗企鹅人的手下与黑帮的毒品交易。Barry不再抱怨蝙蝠侠用恐吓和暴力的方式得到他想要的任何信息，只要是为了大局。

那一次，他们亲眼见到满地是火拼过后中弹的尸体。Barry制止蝙蝠侠使用私刑拷打对方得到信息，导致他们得到信息赶到现场已经太迟。Barry知道蝙蝠侠在Barry出手干预而停手的时候，就已经预料到这个结局。此刻，蝙蝠侠正站在案发现场，从容不迫地通报警方。

Barry低头看着满地的尸体和鲜血，他试图辨认那里面是否有他们认识的人？他无法想象有多少他们认识的家庭今夜正在为他们的损失哭泣？他不能继续这么想，Barry的胃在抽搐，几欲呕吐。

这是一堂课，蝙蝠侠用别人的生命给Barry上了一堂课，向他展示了他选择的后果，有的时候某些后果并不是Barry的灵魂能承担得起的。也许蝙蝠侠第一次带Barry深入毒品网络的时候就已经知道这事会发生，甚至可能是蝙蝠侠早已预见事情走向，所以才带Barry去认识那些人。Barry第一次意识到，在蝙蝠侠的黑色面具之下，在Bruce花花公子微笑之下，隐藏的是一个多么冷酷的灵魂，他冷酷得近乎残忍，而那让Barry无法忍受。

“你怎么能忍受这个？”Barry低着头轻声说，浑身颤抖。

“闪电，你的感受太多，想的太少。”蝙蝠侠看了他一眼，蝙蝠侠的声音冷酷嘶哑，不带任何感情：“我不用忍受，我思考。”

“那你是怎么做到的？”

蝙蝠侠走到Barry身边，他坚硬而强壮的身体隐藏在披风盔甲之下，像是一头暗夜中的猛兽。即使他站在正义的这一边，也不会让随他而来的恐怖减少几分。蝙蝠侠伸手握住Barry的肩膀：“坚定地相信你所做的是正义的，Barry，专注目标，制定计划，时时刻刻地思考如何完善计划，并想清楚失败的后果。当你专注思考的时候，你不会有感觉。”他松开手掌，移开双眼，看着地面战靴：“多愁善感于事无补，那只会让你变得软弱。”

Barry在那一刻才发现原来蝙蝠侠也只是一个凡人，他所拥有的智慧能力都不是与天俱来。他也曾经失去过什么人。他的伤痛造就了他的现在。

“你失去过什么人吗？”

“闪电，我们比想象中相似。”很快蝙蝠侠抬起头，嘶哑的声音从他刀片一样的嘴唇中挤出来：“而你还有很多要学。”

“你想要成为我的导师吗？这是你训练我的目的吗？”Barry阴沉地问。

蝙蝠侠对他为什么问这个问题了如指掌，也许蝙蝠侠甚至有Barry的银行账单：“不，Barry，我可以将后果残忍地展示给你看，因为我不是你的朋友。我也不必对你和善耐心，因为我也不是你的导师，我是你将来可以把后背交付的战友，我是那个会确保你站在正义这一边的人，即使正义需要丑陋的手段去实现。如果你有天违背了正义，我同样也是那个杀死你的人。”

“那还真让我感觉好了不少，蝙蝠。”Barry嗤笑出声。

Barry在这件事情之后，他把自己关在房间里面关了一天。他只要一闭上眼睛就是满地鲜血尸体。而那都是他的错。Bruce默许这些发生并不会让他感觉好受一些。

他花了些时间查询Bruce的资料，他知道Bruce的身份，要找他的资料就不是那么难。在各种小报，花边新闻中，在他所找到的各种关于蝙蝠侠的阴谋论中，在这些杂乱的线索之间拼凑出真相，正是Barry所擅长的。Barry逐渐明白蝙蝠侠那句他们比想象中更相似是什么意思。他们同样在年少时失去父母，他们同样被精神导师背叛，他失去了Harris而Bruce失去了瑞秋。

在Barry完成另一个任务，换好衣服准备离开主控室的时候，Eobard挡在他与门之间，直视他的双眼：“Barry，你想要谈谈吗？”

“谈什么？”Barry环视实验室，实验室空无一人，似乎其他人都刻意的离开只为了给他们两个人留下一些空间。他打量着Eobard的眼睛，思考他究竟会说什么，而他又该如何应对，他把种种可能性列了出来，并想如果是Bruce他会做什么。

“谈这个。”Eobard抬手指指Barry的头，“你现在正在做的这个。你变得警惕，越来越沉默。你变得难以预测。。。。”

Barry因为他的话心中升起一阵怒气，Barry强迫自己思考为什么Eobard会觉得他难以预测。“我很好，Eobard。”Barry说道。“你无需担心，蝙蝠侠没有伤害我，我在蝙蝠侠那里学到了很多，那对我拯救他人很有帮助。”

Eobard叹了一口气，看起来疲倦而挫败，轻柔地说：“你不再是你自己，Barry。”Barry第一次清清楚楚地从Eobard脸上读出他的情绪而那让他困惑。

他突然想起来很久以前Eobard给他留下的那个视频：“Eobard，在你留下的视频里面，你说你了解我，我永远也不会快乐。也许，你说的很对，我的确是永远也不会快乐，至少不是在这些事情发生之后。”

“噢，Barry……”Eobard双手垂在身边握紧拳头，凝视着Barry，他的脸上满是懊悔与愧疚：“Barry我很抱歉，我后悔我杀死了你的母亲，我希望我当时没有那么做。”

Barry看向Eobard，终于露出一个平静的微笑，缓慢而清晰的说：“你曾经一直都在我心中，我曾经那么恨你，为你所做的那些事情。我也曾是那么后悔，怨恨自己没有改变过去，痛恨自己没有阻止当时的你，你说的很对，我憎恨的从来都不是你，而是那个软弱无能的自己。但是现在我从Bruce哪里学会了平静，也许我永远也不会快乐，但是我永远也不会不快乐。”

Eobard因为Barry的话睁大眼睛，这个一直领先他一步的学者的脸上终于出现了惊讶的表情，那罕见的像是一个奖励。Eobard抬起右手，似乎是想要碰触Barry安慰他，却又放下右手——那是杀了Nora Allen的右手，那是导致Barry和Harris决裂的右手。Eobard抬起左手，最终在离Barry手臂还有十厘米远的时候又收回去，垂在身边。

Barry看到Eobard小心翼翼的动作，他看到Eobard脸上的懊悔，如今Barry终于释然，他不再仰望这个男人，他不再痛恨这个男人。他终于可以在此刻，直面Eobard做出一个了结：“Eobard，我不再恨你，我现在原谅你，我原谅你过去所作所为。”

反而是Barry主动伸手拍拍Eobard的肩膀，这是这么多事情发生之后，Barry第一次碰触到Eobard的身体。两人之间的沉默并不让人感觉尴尬，那是时过境迁之后的感伤。Barry打量了一眼不发一言的Eobard，转身朝门外走去：“Eobard，忘了你对Harris的承诺，我不是你的责任。我能保护好我自己。”

Eobard垂着头站在原地，久久没有移动。

Harris假定死亡三个月后，Barry设想的互助守望者联盟最终因为蝙蝠侠的加入得到了大量的启动资金以及完整而详细的规划。  
蝙蝠帮助Barry一起说服绿箭侠，蝙蝠侠又招募神奇女侠，绿灯侠招募了水行侠，超人招募了火星猎人。Barry提议称呼这个小型互助联盟为正义联盟，没有人反对。

在悲伤的最后那段历程之中，卿卿如晤的作者选择信仰上帝得到救赎，Harris选择了和工作结婚，而Barry，他看着站在他面前的伙伴们，心中满是自豪，他希望Harris也会为他感到骄傲，Barry选择了正义作为他的终身伴侣。


	35. Checkmate

Chapt 35. Checkmate 将军

蓝白两色警灯在黄线外闪烁，昭告这附近有警察正在处理事物，但这无法阻挡好奇的人，反而吸引了更多人朝这处走来。有人小声议论着，远处的警笛声，记者的询问声，橡胶鞋底走动时发出的咯吱声，各种各样的声音充斥着金属回收站的一角。这个寂静的地方从未如此喧闹过。

“嘿，这里禁止入内。”一个警员看见Barry试图绕过警戒线立刻喝止他。

“我是CSI。”Barry从包里翻出证件递给哪位警员检查。

“Barry? Barry Allen?我以为你们还要过个半小时才会到。”一位黑色卷发的女警站在警戒线旁边扫了一眼同事手中的证件，对Barry露出微笑。  
Barry点点头，那个女警主动伸出手介绍自己：“我是Emily Colt，我发现尸体就马上通知了你们。警官Joe还在路上。你到的真快。”

她的笑容让Barry联想到Patty, 一样的灿烂毫无阴霾。Barry握住她的手，扯出一个微笑：“我猜案子不等人，而且我跑得挺快。Colt小姐能给我讲一下你发现的时候是什么样的情况吗？”

Joe到的时候Barry已经完成了大致勘验过程，他正在指导一个新人拍潜伏指纹的照片。Barry工具箱里面摆了一些标记好的纤维碎片，笔记本上也记满笔记。

“Barry，这里怎么样？”Joe走到Barry身边，有点好奇的看微距照相机。

“Hi Joe.”Barry打了声招呼，对那个新人说道：“先这样拍，在倒洒指纹粉之前请务必给我看一遍照片。”

Barry转过身面对Joe公事公办地指着鲜血淋漓的现场说道：“情况挺清楚，两个人嗑药磕高后，互相把对方殴打致死，第三个人从现场逃离，我已经采集了血样，等会采集指纹，希望能找到第三个人的身份。这里有一些粉末可以送去实验室化验，我很确定这和其他三个案子中发现的毒品一模一样。”

“哦。”Joe的脸上的表情僵在原地。

Barry靠近Joe，压低声音小声说：“我应该做点什么了，Joe。”

“那是警察的工作，Barry。”

“很明显这两个人不会再信任警察的工作。”Barry看见Joe一脸被冒犯的表情，接着说道：“我并不是在指责你们，而是普通警察需要的时间太长了，而人们在持续死去。”

“所以你打算干什么？”Joe抱着手肘，“像是哥谭那个怪物一样集法官，陪审团，行刑者三种身份于一体去惩罚坏人？我知道你这些天晚上没怎么睡觉都在干什么，这里不是哥谭，而你也不是蝙蝠侠。”

“你不得不承认他的方法很有效。”Barry做了一个不的手势：“我有能力阻止这个，我不能再这么旁观下去，已经出现十个死者，他们虽然吸毒，但不应该落到如此田地。”

“Barry，别。”Joe恳求Barry：“别深入毒品的案子，那是一场战争，会彻底毁了你。”

“放心Joe。”Barry拍拍Joe的肩膀，“蝙蝠侠绝对不会让那发生，他还指望我能帮他对付超人呢。”

追查毒品来源不是闪电侠的工作，所以Barry并未告诉STAR Lab的人关于他的第三份小兼职。但是Barry猜到Eobard已经知道他背地里面都干了什么，每次他趁Cisco和Caitlin下班后，偷偷拿了闪电侠的衣服出去调查，回来时总会看见Eobard留在实验室等他。

Eobard对Barry在查什么心知肚明，但他对此保持缄默，他等待Barry换好衣服之后一起走出实验室。Eobard驾车将Barry送回他的公寓，再返回他自己曾经的住所。有一次Barry调查完毕到实验室已经是凌晨3点，他看见Eobard撑着头在主控室睡着，手边还放着一本没看完的论文。Barry轻手轻脚地给Eobard在桌子上留了张便笺条以及一条毯子，他在Harris的休息室睡了一晚上。

周三天气很好，阳光灿烂。Barry的心情并不像是天气一般明朗，他在陪审团达到一致决定之前就离开法院。检方虽然有血证如山，但是辩方律师宣称检方采样以及检测操作不合标准，血液有被污染的迹象。Barry的部门主管仍然在法庭上面回答问题，试图挽回陪审团的决定，但是结果已是非常不乐观。

Barry有些茫然，他不愿意回到警察局，他也不愿意漫无目的在街上闲逛，最后他看见一家附近的Jitters，排队准备买杯咖啡。

“Barry？Barry Allen？”一个女声从前方传来。Barry抬头一看，一个黑发的瘦长高挑的女人正面对着他，他们之中隔着几个人，阳光斜射，留下一道道光柱，那个女人穿过柔光构成的面纱朝Barry走过来。她的脸庞随着她的靠近变得清晰，直到她站在Barry面前，Barry出声问好： “你好，你认识我？”

“Emily, Emily Colt，我们前几天才见过。”那个女人说道，她的头发在阳光下是深棕色，并不是完全的黑色，一双湛蓝色的眼睛像是晴朗的天空，那让Barry有股似曾相识的感觉。这时Barry才想起来她似乎就是前几天发现现场的的那个女警。她的手上抱着一堆卷宗，似乎是正要去法院或者是刚从法院回来。

他们站在队伍里聊天：“Emily你是要去法院吗？”

“不。我刚去拿几份卷宗。”Emily用下颌指指手上的卷宗。“你呢？”

“我刚去听证案子的审判。”  
“进行的不太顺利，我猜？你脸上的表情很沉重。”  
Barry点点头：“辩方宣称血液已经被污染，结果不值得取信。”  
“哦。”Emily 露出遗憾的表情。“是你做的检测吗？”  
“是我收集的样品，但检测是下属实验室做的。”  
Emily恍然大悟，突然她又像是想到了什么，“你是个CSI对吗？我这里可能需要你帮忙，这是一个老案子，我正在帮无辜者专案调查这个案子，你的专业意见对这两个可怜的无辜人可能会非常有用。你现在有空吗？我请你喝咖啡。”

Barry茫然地点头，Emily立即将Barry拉到一个角落的沙发，把手中的卷宗打开一份放在Barry面前，示意Barry看下去，她再次加入队伍给他们俩买了两杯咖啡。Barry扫了一遍卷宗，案子是十年前一个未成年的少女从卧室被带走，遭到残忍的奸杀。给凶手定罪的关键性证据来自于凶手留在女孩手腕上的齿痕。但Barry觉得那看起来并不像是齿痕，反而更像是蚊虫叮咬的痕迹。Barry看的速度很快，他看完了这卷卷宗，又打开另外一宗卷宗。是另外一个被害人，同样的年纪，发色，同样的死法，甚至给凶手定罪的证据都是一模一样的，来自于受害者身上的咬痕。  
两个被害人，同样的犯案手法，来自于距离不超过30英里的中心城郊区小镇，却找到了两个不同的凶手。  
这很值得怀疑。Barry不愿意去怀疑他的前辈以及同事，但是他无法控制他自己的思维。

“你怎么看？Barry.”Emily在他对面坐下，将咖啡放在桌上，将其中一杯推给Barry。

Barry闻声从卷案中抬头，这才意识到他竟然让Emily给他买了杯咖啡。他慌忙道谢，但是Emily挥挥手，让他不用在意：“你怎么看？”Emily用下巴指指案宗。

“你知道吗，齿痕的出错率高达63%”一旦转回案子，Barry便表现的自信而从容，他把两种案卷并排打开清晰地指出疑点以及相似点，并提出相应可行建议去验证他的疑点，Emily立刻掏出随身笔记本上记下Barry的建议，一边点头，脸上露出赞赏的笑容。最后Barry扫了一眼承办齿痕对比的实验室，那个名字并不陌生，那和他手上那个案子承办血液检测是同一家实验室。最后Barry说道：“我帮你去打听一下这家实验室。”

Emily在半小时后约见了一位检察官，她不得不匆匆离开。她一边合上卷宗，一边说道：“Barry，我希望你知道，我并没有怀疑你的工作。我相信你一定很认真将事情做好，但我只是想要确保每个人都是如此。毕竟人命关天。”

Barry表示能够理解。Emily转身准备离开，最后她又折回来说：“Barry，我知道我总能在系统里面找到你的座机号码，但是你能给我你的手机号码吗？如果你不介意我下一次再找你出来喝咖啡的话。”

“当然。”Barry睁大眼睛，摸出手机，按Emily给他号码迅速发了一条短信给Emily。Emily满意地对Barry露出一个笑容，眨眨右眼后便转身离开。Barry呆坐在座位上，头晕目眩，不仅仅是因为Emily刚才的那个表情让他联想到Harris。Barry一开始本来因为证据被污染而震惊，而Emily那宗老案子更加让他震惊，齿痕对比是唯一的证据，而那将两个人送入监狱。

CSI应该诚实的替死者说出他们的未尽的言语，替他们伸张正义。而这是第一次，Barry对他的职业产生怀疑。

“你应该为她买咖啡。而不是反过来，Barry，下午好。”有人从Emily背后哪张沙发上站起身，在Emily之前坐过的沙发上面对Barry坐下。那是Bruce，他穿着简单的夹克牛仔裤，头上戴着一顶棒球帽。脸上的表情既不属于蝙蝠侠也不属于花花公子Brucie。那是属于真正的Bruce的表情，精明而冷漠。

“下午好，Bruce。你怎么来了？”Barry有些吃惊，他没在报纸上看到报道Bruce Wayne访问中心城。Bruce将手中的杯子放在桌上，已经空了大半，那表明Bruce至少已经在这里坐了十分钟。他甚至没有留意到Bruce就坐在Emily背面。

“我之前在这附近见一个线人。我追查这个追查到中心城。”Bruce从夹克内袋拿出一张照片放在Barry面前：“我本来想等一起值班的时候再问，你见过这个吗？”

Barry拿起照片，场面极为惨烈，死者眼眶破裂，那显示交感神经过于兴奋。死者脖子上斑斑血痕，似乎是抓痕。这让他想到这段时间发现因为毒品过量而死亡的十位死者。Barry点点头，表示他收集过相应的现场的信息。Barry把照片退还给Bruce：“这是什么药品？”

Bruce并未没有回避，他颇为详细告诉Barry他所知道的信息：“稻草人曾经研发过一种新型的药品，据说成本更加便宜，效果也更好，但是偶尔会出现意料不到的后果，像是会导致自相残杀的幻觉。哥谭在我的清理下这种药物早已经销声匿迹，但最近我听说中心城出现了类似的药品，便过来看看。”

Barry点点头，他把十位死者的情况以及他所发现的资料告诉Bruce。他这段时间取得不少进展，他已经找到了地下网络，他已经很接近找出一个网络的直接分销商。

Bruce不再过问细节，他听完之后对Barry说：“这种药品的影响并不仅仅在中心城，海滨城也出现过，很明显绿灯并不打算做什么。一旦你找到主要的成员，请将他交给我，我需要去找到源头稻草人，那才能彻底的切断蛇的脑袋。”

“我会考虑。”Barry说。他知道Joe不会高兴看到蝙蝠侠插手中心城的事物。而Bruce也颇为清楚他的请求让人为难。Bruce不再坚持这个话题，他向后深深靠在沙发上，换了一个更为轻松的姿势说道：“你知道Barry，刚才的Emily很喜欢你，你应该约她出来喝咖啡，而不是和她讨论案子。餐馆的话，我也知道几家不错的地方适合第一次约会。”

“哦。”Barry表情有些迷茫，他不太确定Bruce是聊这个的好对象。介于他们两个人的感情生活都失败得一塌糊涂。Emily对他眨眼的时候，他就明白了Emily的暗示，Emily漂亮而迷人，大方坦诚，她会是一个交往的好对象，但是Barry并未感觉到欣喜。他只感觉到怀念。“Bruce，我很忙，还有很多事情要做。”

Bruce沉默地盯着Barry，他的态度在说他对Barry现在的状态心知肚明却又友善地不愿意挑明说开。Barry被他盯着不自觉地在沙发上移动了一下，Bruce最终说道：“Barry他已经走了，我知道这并不容易，但是你会找到另外一个人。你需要去认识其他的人。不管是男是女，你都应该去试试。”

“你也一直都是单身，Bruce。”Barry忍不住指出这个事实。

“事实上，不，Brucie一直都不孤单。”Bruce露出了哥谭花花公子专有的轻浮的微笑。Barry懒得和他争辩，他翻了个白眼，端起自己的咖啡喝了一口，享受难得的放松的时候。Bruce陪他坐了一会，最后起身结束了谈话：“Barry，你如果要查警察局的话，我劝你考虑清楚。那和变种人完全不一样，你的对手是你信任的同事，你会发现平常生活下隐藏的黑暗面，你面对的是一场黑暗的看不到尽头的战争，那会彻底改变你。”

Barry点点头，他能看出在哥谭与各种势力开战对Bruce造成的影响。

“你不像我，Barry，去约Emily出来吃饭，趁一切都不算太迟。”Bruce转身离开，背向他挥挥手告别。

接下来几天他和Emily互相发送了好几条短信，Barry把承办化验的海恩实验室查了个底朝天，从雇员到所有者。十年前做了牙齿咬痕比对的海恩医生甚至不具备牙科法医的资格，他曾经是内科医生，也曾经是一个合格的牙科医生，但他并不是齿痕识别专家。

以Barry那天所见的辩方律师的手段来看，这一点就足够翻案救出那两个可怜人。

Barry最终拨通Emily的电话，告知Emily他所发现的资料，并把相关的文件打包发送给Emily：“这应该就足够了，Emily，如果你需要记者扩大影响的话，我恰好也认识一个。”

“你太棒了，真高兴我认识你，Barry。有空一起喝杯咖啡，让我表示感谢。” 

“再过一阵子好吗，Emily。海恩实验室和我之前的那个案子也有牵扯，我想深入的查一下其他的下属实验室，看看还有那些案子受到了影响。”

“没问题。需要我帮忙的时候尽管说，Barry。”

海恩实验室不仅仅是海恩医生没有牙科法医的资格，他雇佣的几位化验员都没有法医解剖的资格。Barry之前收集的样本被辩方控诉血液样本遭到污染，Barry很确定他收集样本时遵循一切准则，他自己绝对不是出问题的一环。Barry仔细追查到具体的分析过程，以及经手警官手上时，他发现了明显的为了迎合警方破案而人为影响检验结果的倾向。

这种情况并不仅仅发生在海恩实验室一家，另外两家也都有同样的案列。现在Barry不太确定辩方是否罪有应得，他甚至也不太确定那些送进监狱里面的人是否真的罪有应得，那些人甚至可能像是他父亲一样，完全清白无辜。而这些都发生在Barry眼皮之下，持续发生。如果不是他机缘巧合出庭听见辩方律师的质问，他甚至不会意识到这个问题。

在Barry整理出来涉及的警探名单上，甚至出现了Joe曾经的搭档Fred Chyre。Barry从未喜欢过Fred，但他记得Fred来拜访Joe那少数几次，Fred甚至和善地给幼年的他带过糖果。

Barry整理出来几个疑点比较重的案子，将它交给Iris。

Iris调查的更为仔细，她将她所整理出来的资料，发表成文章。这让海恩实验室彻底成了一桩丑闻，海恩医生最终再次为当年的案子出庭作证，最终那两个已经被关押了十年的可怜人无罪释放。在海恩医生接受电台访问的时候，针对那些案子，他只是说了一句话便拒绝透露更多的细节：“我们的服务要使权力获得满足。你提供的服务，首先必须满足控制你钱袋的权力。”

这让Barry毛骨悚然。

Joe因为这事好几天没和Barry说话，但是Barry来不及顾及Joe。Barry一直在追查的新型毒品最终有进展，他查出中心城总销售的背后身份，自从Darbinyan家族被变种杀手迷雾杀死之后，便成了一盘散沙。本是籍籍无名的Arash Ghorbani找到新的产品，借着新产品，迅速接管原本属于Darbinyan家族的势力，并在短短一年内将规模扩大不少。然而Arash的藏身地点并不好找。Barry不得不拜托Cisco用STAR Lab的卫星找出Arash的藏身地点。

“Barry，我找到了Arash，他正在一栋楼里面。”Cisco把路标报出来。Barry表示他立刻会赶去哪里。

“Barry，我查了一遍警用频道，警察今晚在哪里也有活动。”Eobard的声音从耳机之中传来。

“该死！”Barry忍不住咒骂，他可以想象如果他把Arash当着Joe的面前劫走，Joe会有多生气。

“Barry，我不太明白，这本来就是警方的工作，警察已经摸到他的地方，你正好也要将他交给警方，这不是正好吗？”Caitlin疑惑的问。

“不，我并不认为警方能让他开口说毒品的来源。他一直很小心，没有足够的证据将他和毒品联系起来。”Barry说。他也并不相信警方真能将他送进监狱去，至少不是在Barry经历过海恩医生的事情之后。

Barry从耳机中能听见Eobard和Cisco小声讨论的声音，Eobard知道Barry在这上面花的心血，他在帮助Barry说服Cisco和Caitlin一起找出一个解决办法。

“Barry你听好，你必须一字不漏的照着我说的去做。”Barry听见话筒传来一阵噪音，应该是Eobard用手调整了话筒的位置以及方向以便能让Barry将他的声音听得更加清楚：“我和Caitlin分析了警察一贯使用的战术，Cisco利用卫星给我做了一个热层扫描，判断Ghorbani的手下人数，以及警察人数。警察的人数以及火力不够控制住场面，Ghorbani很有可能会向西南边的出口逃逸。你现在往西南方过去。警察不会看到你，而你也可以抓到他。”

Barry站在西南边出口的高楼上，他等了十几分钟，他听见交火的声音，两个人护着一个男人从楼梯口仓皇地跑出。为首的那个男人穿着一身黑色西装，他走的很快，却并不显得慌张，走出来的时候，他甚至还在手下四处张望检查环境的时候，动手整理西装上的褶皱。

“如果我是你的话，我就不会担心这个，Ghorbani。”Barry站在他面前，偏偏头，露出笑容。

“你是谁？” Arash Ghorbani举起右手中的枪。他身后的保镖也同时举起枪。在眨眼瞬间他们手中的枪都被Barry用食指勾在手中，保镖们朝脚踝摸去，Arash朝腰间摸去，他们靴子上绑着的小型手枪以及隐藏的匕首都已经消失。Barry站在Arash面前，慢条斯理的拆分弹夹，随手分别仍在地上。两个保镖敬畏地看着Barry，除了Arash本人。

“哦，你是闪电侠，中心城的守护天使，在我看来，你的守护工作做的不怎么样。”Arash鼓掌表示赞赏，他甚至还对Barry露出一个讽刺的微笑，看起来一点也不害怕。

“你的上线是谁？Arash Ghobarni？你的货源是不是稻草人？”Barry扔掉手中最后一把拆解完毕的手枪，逼近Arash，厉声发问，那个男人反而因此露出笑容：“如果我不回答你会怎么样？把我交给警察吗？别太天真，你我都知道警察奈何不了我，我的客户很多，认识的人也很有权势。”

“Barry，Joe还有一分钟到你那。你把Arash带回实验室，Hartley会让他开口。”Eobard在另外一边冷静地说。

“谢谢建议。”但是他不打算采纳。也许所有的中心城的罪犯都像是Arash这样，认为闪电侠不会对他的使用粗暴的手段。所以他们毫不害怕。他们也不畏惧警察，因此他们毫无忌惮，但是现在不一样，因为Barry决定做些什么。他需要警告罪犯，以及渎职的警察。

“你知道吗，Arash，我恰好认识蝙蝠侠。事实上，他训练了我。”Barry冷淡地开口。

这句话只换来Arash一个轻蔑的眼光，Arash嗤笑出声：“相信我，我知道蝙蝠侠是什么样的，而你，和他毫无相似点。”

“是吗？”Barry冷笑出声。

“你要干什么Barry，停下来。”Eobard在另外一边急切地说，不复以往从容淡定。“Barry，把他带回实验室，我们有办法处理。”

Barry上前一步拎起Arash的领子，他等待着时机，他的时机算的很好，他看见Joe走出楼梯口，以及一队SWAT组员。

Barry声音很洪亮，确保每个人不论是警员还是Arash的手下都听得清清楚楚：“我不是蝙蝠侠，但是我和他一样，关注着你们每一个人，我也的确从他手上学到了不少技巧。”说完他带着Arash消失在原地。

Barry化作一道闪电将Arash带到附近一栋10层楼高的楼顶，确保警察能看清楚他的行动。很快他就看见警察们将手电筒朝他的方向指过来。警察们已经发现了他的行踪，直升飞机正在朝他的方向掉头，将探照灯投射在Barry所在的高楼之上。

Barry站在顶楼天台边缘，双手提着Arash的衣领，Arash双腿悬空，他的双腿正在不停地在空中晃动，试图踩到一点平地，Arash尝试数次都没有踩到实地，他忍不住侧头看向脚下，脸色顿时开始发白。

“上帝啊，Barry你在干什么？”Caitlin和Cisco一定是从警用频道听到了这个，他们在耳机之中发出惊叫。

Barry并未回复。他看着Arash的额头渗出汗珠，露出一个颇具恐吓性质的笑容：“Arash，我再问你一次，你的货源，以及你的上线。你知道如果继续保持沉默，等待你的会是什么。”

“你不会这么做的，闪电侠。”

“我并没有这么做过，但凡事总有第一次。”

“Barry停下来，求你，停下来。我们可以一起解决这个。”Eobard的声音尖锐急切，充满恐慌，Barry从未听过Eobard用那样的语气说话，Barry因此稍微有些分心，他盯着Arash的眼睛，强迫他自己将感觉分离开来。Barry将注意力集中在他想要取得的答案上，他将注意力集中在那些急需讨回公道的受害者身上。

Arash额头上满是汗水，但他一语不发。Barry点点头，对他的选择表示理解，“那么，你想要看我试试。”

Barry松开手。

Arash发出一阵惨叫。实验室则是一片寂静。

整个中心城的警察，记者都目睹闪电侠从一栋十层楼高的建筑上将Arash扔下来。

Barry在Arash落地之前接住他，又重新将他拽上同一栋楼顶，Arash腿软的几乎不能站立，这一次Barry让他躺在地上。Barry仍然抓着Arash的领子，准备随时将他提起来，再次扔出楼外：“我要你上线的名字，以及货源。Arash我可以这样反复来很多次，我们也可以试试隔壁那栋30层的楼。而下一次我不一定会接住你。”

“我说我说。”Arash几乎快要崩溃，他迅速交代他上线的名字，以及他的货源，那果然来自哥谭。

Barry用正义联盟的呼叫器联系上蝙蝠侠，替蝙蝠侠提出其他的几个问题，直到蝙蝠侠再也没有其他的问题为止。“真是抱歉，哥们。”Barry拍拍Arash的肩膀，“刚才的对话我替你录下来了，你那些有权有势的朋友也帮不了你。”他把录音和Arash一起交给在楼下的警察。不出意料的发现警察们都无法直视他。

Barry跑回实验室换好衣服。Cisco并不在主控室，Eobard也不在。Caitlin一边套上外套，一边对他摇了摇头说：“Barry，Cisco不喜欢暴力，再发生一次，我不确定Cisco还会继续留在这。”

Barry苦涩地笑了笑，“Eobard呢？”

Caitlin耸耸肩表示不知情：“Eobard也不太好过，我不知道他去了哪里。”

“谢谢你，Caitlin，辛苦你了，你好好休息。”Barry温和地Caitlin道别。

Caitlin刚走，Joe就冲进主控室，一只手指着Barry，一边说道：“Barry你在干什么？你失去理智了吗？”

他是那么愤怒，甚至没有和Caitlin问好。

“不。”Barry正视Joe的眼睛说道：“我做了我应该做的事情，我问到了他的上线以及货源，并且将他交给你，而不是蝙蝠侠。”

“但是你所做的事情是在严刑逼供！”

“哦，那你们还打算让多少无辜的人死去？这个案子并不仅仅发生在中心城，海滨城也出现了同样的毒品，我们都知道你们无法让他开口，你们甚至没有直接证据将他和毒品联系起来。”

“那不是我要说的重点。”Joe愤怒的说：“那不是你，那个冷酷的逼供者不是你，你明白吗？你让我感觉陌生，你甚至让我感觉恐惧。”

“不，Joe，让你害怕的不是我，而是闪电侠。”Barry的声音仍然非常镇定，他试图安抚Joe，用一种极为理智的方法：“而有些警察的确是应该感觉害怕闪电侠，因为闪电侠会找出渎职的警察以及打击罪犯。这个城市的人一直把闪电侠看作守护天使，他们从未害怕过闪电侠，因此才会有帮派以及毒品，从现在开始，我希望一切会不一样。我希望他们对闪电侠的恐惧能让这个城市变得更好。”

“Barry，塑造你的并不是你的本意，而是你的所作所为。我见过当卧底的警察，我见过他们身上所发生的可怕的改变。Barry，这种双重生活，尤其是这种打击犯罪的方式最终会改变你，而等你意识到这种改变的时候，一切都已经太迟。”

“也许我的行为定义了我，Joe，但我才是那个需要承担后果活下去的人，那么我至少应该能选择将要怎么样去做这件事，而少些人死亡值得我这么去做。”

Joe瞪着Barry，他们意识到谁也说服不了对方。

Barry目送Joe转身离去，他转身走向Harris的休息室，也许只有在那里，他才能得到一些平静。他坚定地认为他自己做了正确的事情，可他仍然会因Joe受伤的表情感到受伤。

他意外的发现Eobard曾经的办公室亮着灯，Harris的休息室也亮着灯。Barry缓慢地走向Harris的休息室，他推开Eobard办公室的玻璃门，办公室空无一人。一切就像是在与Zoom决斗之前那一幕的重演。Barry走进办公室，休息室的门开着，Barry一眼就看到Eobard。此刻Eobard正和决斗前夜那一样，站在桌子的一侧，面前放着一盘象棋，正低头看着那盘棋局。似乎Harris仍然站在他对面，和他下棋。

“你在干什么Eobard?”Barry轻声问。

Eobard对他为什么出现在这里毫不吃惊，他没有抬头，仍然低着头看着棋局：“我在回忆那盘棋。我和Harrison下的最后一盘棋。”

说完他捻起一枚黑棋，放到王位面前，“我就是在这里将军，你说对吗Barry？”

“我当时不在，所以我不知道。”

Eobard摇摇头，闭着眼睛笑了笑，笑容苦涩：“他当时问我‘如果那天到来，那真的是你一直想要的吗？那难道不是你一直试图阻止抗争的东西吗’他说的很对，我直到此刻才知道，重新得到身体并不是我一直想要的。”

“你想要什么，Eobard? 如果你想要回到未来我可以帮你。”Barry走到他对面，站在原本是Harris的位置看着棋盘。他不善于下象棋，也能看出白棋乏力回天。

“谢谢你的提议，但不，Barry，如果说我想明白了什么的话，那就是我知道什么是我绝对不想要的。关于我想要的，我还没有想清楚，但我会想清楚。”Eobard用手撑着下巴，终于将视线从棋子上移开，转而看着Barry。他的眼神平静而温和，像极了Barry记忆中的导师，介于Barry之前无视了Eobard对他的请求，Barry在此刻感觉到一丝内疚。

“听着，很抱歉我没有听从你的建议。”Barry试图解释。

“就像你所说的那样，那不过是一个建议，你当然有听从或是不听从的自由。”Eobard的声音极为平稳，脸上也没有一丝怨愤的表情。他之前在耳机之中恐慌的声线就像是Barry在脑中产生的幻听，Barry甚至不能想象面前这个男人用恐慌的声音说话时，脸上会是怎么样一副表情。因为即使在Farooq差点将Eobard杀死的时候，Eoabrd都表示的镇定而从容。

Barry在这之前从未想过，Eobard也会有恐慌的时刻。

“我很快就离开。”Eobard注意到Barry并没有离开，他以为Barry想要使用这间房休息。  
然而Barry已经因为和Eobard这番交谈感受好了些，Eobard是唯一一个没有批评审判他的人，即使Eoabrd也并不欣赏Barry的做法。

“我并不想要那么做，Eobard，我并不享受将人从楼上扔下去的过程。”Barry犹豫了一会，他终于在Eobard凝视着他的目光中说道：“事实上，那很让我恶心。但是我没有别的选择，警察们对他没有办法，那种毒品已经蔓延到海滨城，如果我不做些什么，更多人会死去。Bruce问过我，问我愿意为正义付出什么样的代价，是否像他一样愿意牺牲良心。我以为我已经做好了准备，但是当今天到来的时候，我并不觉得那是一件轻松的事。”

“我知道。”Eobard轻声叹息，他眼中的目光悲怆而沉重，似乎从中随时都会流出眼泪。“你已经步入一场战争，这场战争将会把你的灵魂一点点剥落，你需要有人时刻提醒你的初衷，提醒你一开始的那个美好的愿望。否则你最终会被看不到尽头的黑暗吞噬，变成一个陌生人。”

Barry看着Eobard，并未说话，Eobard对Barry的感受了解的非常深刻，他说的这些话的时候就像是来自他自身的体验。Joe和Bruce都警告过他这是一场战争，而只有Eobard提供了解决办法。

Eobard也同样凝视着Barry， Barry此刻的目光让Eobard突然回想起过去，曾经那双眼中满怀对他的仰慕，信任以及期待，而只有失去过后，Eobard才明白他有多怀念那些被Barry全心全意注视的时刻。此时此刻Eobard终于领悟，他是如何亲手毁掉了Barry以及他自己。“Barry，我希望我能是提醒你的那个人。”但他们都清楚，他不是。

冥冥之中，虚空之上，几个月前Eobard对Harrison Wells说的话在空气终于传来回响：“Checkmate（将军）”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：海恩那两个案子是真的。两个无辜的人因为一个莫须有齿痕鉴定被送入监狱。检验齿痕的人是Steven Hayne。
> 
> 我们的服务要使权力获得满足。你提供的服务，首先必须满足控制你钱袋的权力。The powers to be are satisfied with the services that we give. When the powers to be who control a pocketbook are satisfied with the services you give, you’re not gonna get change这句话来自一个有争议的的验尸官Frank Minyard。
> 
> 完结倒数第三章


	36. Maktub

Chapt. 36 Maktub命运之门

Barry 本来以为他对中心城已经很熟悉了，当飞机起飞的时候，他才看到中心城市的另外一面。点点灯火在夜色中摇曳，遥远清晰，又温暖。  
当飞机开始加速时，Barry被巨大的加速度给摁在座位上，他握紧安全带，目瞪口呆。当飞机以4马赫的速度穿越城市上空时，点状灯光被拉成一条条色彩斑斓的细线，像是抽象画布上泼洒的颜料，在夜色中起舞。  
Barry睁大了眼睛，他突然被一阵他自己也说不清楚的寂寞给击溃。  
他希望Harris能在那和他分享这样绚烂又寂寞的景色。

“喔喔，这太酷了。”Barry赞美这辆蝙蝠机。Bruce没有回答，但是Barry知道他正得意。  
Barry的手机响起来，Barry惊讶地看着Bruce：“你这还能接听电话？”  
“她还能自动驾驶Barry。”

Barry拿起电话，是Cisco:“Hey Cisco，这太酷了，我还能接电话！”  
“抱歉Barry，打扰你和蝙蝠侠的约会，但是你需要尽快回来。”说完Cisco挂了电话。一副忙得不可开交的样子。这说明的确是有要紧的事情。

“嘿，Bruce，我知道我答应我周末帮你去化验你找到的样品，但是似乎实验室有急事。你介意送我回去吗？”

Bruce皱眉侧头看了Barry一眼，蝙蝠机在空中向前翻滚180度又侧翻180度，朝来处飞去，Barry的手机差点掉到地上。

蝙蝠机在靠近STAR Lab时候，并没有蝙蝠的标志。事实上，蝙蝠的标志只在Bruce需要它们出现的时候才会出现。一般情况下蝙蝠机看起来像是双引擎喷气机黑鸟，Barry知道那仅仅是看起来像是黑鸟而已，她比黑鸟要快，也能垂直起降。应当是黑鸟的改进版本。但Bruce对飞机的来历守口如瓶。

“我跟你一起去，看能不能尽快解决，如果可以的话，我希望按照原计划进行。”Bruce在STAR Lab顶楼停好飞机，关闭引擎，和Barry一起走下飞机。Bruce并没有穿蝙蝠侠的装备，穿着一套棕色皮夹克以及牛仔裤，这是Barry第二次看到Bruce没有穿西装的样子，似乎在不扮演Brucie的时候，他更喜欢实用性更强的夹克。

他们俩站在电梯中，Barry在想究竟是什么让Cisco这么紧急的把他召回来，一般的变种人Cisco和Hartley都可以对付，甚至Eobard也不介意偶尔出个任务，但Bruce并不知道Cisco以及Hartley能力，Barry也不打算让他知道。“我们讨论过了Bruce，你不插手中心城的事物，我也不插手哥谭。”

Bruce耸耸肩，“前提是你不需要帮助。但如果你影响我的计划，我会插手。”

Barry给了Bruce一个严厉的眼神，但Bruce总能用Brucie那嬉皮笑脸的样子对付过去。

“Hi Barry！”Barry刚走到主控室，就有一个人朝他迎面扑过来。Barry慌忙接住那个人，那是一个身材娇小的女孩子，她抬起头看向Barry，一双碧绿的眼睛闪闪发光，像是春日中的湖水闪烁着阳光的色彩：“你最近过得怎么样？”

“Jesse!”Barry又惊又喜，“你怎么来了？”

Barry抱起Jesse，抱着她转了个圈，当他放下Jesse的时候，看见Garry穿着一套粗花呢三件套西装，手中捧着一杯咖啡，站在Jay和Eobard之中，正在朝他微笑：“Barry晚上好。”

“Hi Garry，好久不见。”Barry大步走到Garry身边，用力的给他一个拥抱。Garry在Barry耳边说出了来意，Jesse有很严重的创伤后应激障碍，晚上很难入睡，医生建议带她去一个完全不会联想到Zoom的地方。于是他想到来地球一度过一个周末。

“我希望我们突然来访没有影响你了周末的计划。如果有的话我非常抱歉。”Garry礼貌的问。

“当然不会，Garry，我很高兴看到你们来。”Barry用力地拍了拍Garry的肩膀，示意他不要担心，“反正我周末也只有工作。”

“请问，你是Bruce Wayne吗？”Barry听见Jesse问。他这才想起来他把Bruce扔在主控室门口，还未给Jesse以及Garry介绍Bruce。Jesse似乎认出Bruce，那说明Bruce在地球二也非常出名。

“我是，年轻的女士。”Bruce完美得保持了哥谭王子的风度，并没有因为被冷落而有丝毫不悦。

“我非常崇拜你的工作，Wayne先生，你是我见过的最善良的人。我没想到有这个荣幸见到你。”Jesse盯着Bruce，眼中有隐藏不住的兴奋。

“Jesse，他不是你们地球上的那个Bruce Wayne。记得我和你说过两个地球上很多人都长得一样，但是并不是同样的性格以及身份吗？”Barry迅速对Jesse说，他不知道地球二的Bruce是什么样的性格，但是他担心Bruce的Brucie面具会吓到Jesse。

“就像是回波，和Zoom。”Cisco加了一句。  
“也不完全对，至少我们不知道Zoom到底是谁。”Caitlin接着说道，然后又忐忑地看了Bruce一眼。

“谢谢你，Cisco。”Bruce眼带嘲讽地看了Cisco一眼，对Barry说：“Barry，你不为我介绍你的朋友吗？”

“Bruce，这是Jesse Wells，Harris的女儿。那一位是Garrison Slate，是Harris最好的朋友。他们来自于平行宇宙，另外一个地球，另外那个是Jay Garrick 我们都是战友。”Bruce露出恍然大悟的表情，他终于明白了Harris的来处，来自地球二的Harrison Wells。Barry指着Bruce说：“Jesse，这是Bruce Wayne来自哥谭。他是……一位朋友。”Barry只能这么说，他不知道Bruce是否愿意把他的另外一个身份和Jesse分享。

然而他的措辞明显让Jesse和Garry产生了误解。但Barry自己还没有意识到。

“所以，我在地球二上面是什么样一个人，你愿意告诉我吗？Wells小姐。”Bruce侧头向Jesse发问。即使Jesse明白他不是她所知道的那个Bruce Wayne，但是她心中仍然对他报以极高的敬意。她轻快地说：“请叫我Jesse。韦恩先生。”

“Bruce，请务必叫我Bruce。我希望我自己不是个摇滚明星，因为我完全不能想像自己唱歌。”Bruce又挂出了Brucie的笑容，甜蜜而虚伪。

“天啊，当然不是Bruce，你是哥谭最著名的慈善家，你的慈善厨房拯救了无数人，你把你的家财都捐献给穷人，为他们建造了遮风避雨的小屋，你的慈善厨房养活了在饥饿线上挣扎的穷人。作为一个含着金汤勺出生的富家公子，你没有像同辈人那样过着醉生梦死的生活，而是选择过着平常人的生活，为了弱者穷人，像普通人一样奋斗，这非常鼓舞人。你鼓舞了更多的人加入慈善行业，哥谭因为你而变得更好。”

Jesse的声音响在实验室中，像是山间溪水溅起的水花，整个实验室因为她的声音变得寂静无声。Bruce闻言收起了属于Brucie的微笑，他并没有笑，可他看起来比任何时刻都要真实，以及快乐。他低着头，真诚地看着Jesse:“我的父亲，Tomas Wayne生活的怎么样呢？”

“你们一家三口一直都在一起，我上一次在电视上看到你的时候，你的父母正在熬粥，而你分发给众人。”

Bruce从来不曾做过饭，也许他也不曾见过他的父母做过饭。他因为不能想象那样的场景而茫然，最后他向Jesse露出一个温柔的微笑：“那真是太好了，Jesse。”认识蝙蝠侠，或者是认识Brucie的人都不能想象他能有这样单纯的微笑，他就像是在发光，享受着真真正正的快乐。

“在我们之中，你是唯一一个在两个地球上都是英雄的人，Bruce。”Barry真心为Bruce感到高兴和骄傲。

Bruce再次微笑，这次他转移了话题。“你们有什么计划吗？”

“我们正在说这个。”Cisco说道：“Jesse想去你们上次去的雪山，我觉得全部实验室的人员一起去度假会是个不错的选择。Barry你也这么觉得吧？你也需要一个假期。”  
然而Cisco的眼睛却看着Hartley。Hartley放弃似得叹了口气说：“Cisco，我正在联系私人飞机，给我半小时调动时间。”

Barry并没有反对，他提议：“也许我可以打电话给绿灯？他可以飞过来？”

Bruce翻了个白眼：“你相信他？我送你们一程。Hartley要安排的不仅仅是交通，还有住宿，而我在哪里恰好有一栋酒店。”

Bruce的过分友好让Barry起了警戒心，“我相信你的服务不是免费的？”

“我挺喜欢Jesse，所以我不算她在内。剩下的每个人都是一个晚上。”

Garry，Eobard，Cisco，Hartley，Caitlin，Jay以及Barry自己一共是7个人，也就是Barry要替Bruce顶7个正义联盟的晚班。

“5晚。”Barry试图讨价还价。

“Barry你还没算回程，是14晚。”

“你真会趁火打劫，Bruce，我还帮你做化验，最多十晚。”

在他们争论时，Jesse和Garry有点不太自在，Cisco和Hartley在用眼神暧昧的交流，试图在问对方他们是不是在讨论他们俩心中认为他们在讨论的话题。

Eoabrd注意到这股诡异的气氛，咳嗽一声说：“Barry你们在讨论的内容可能让大家产生了一些误会。我觉得你可能想要做些解释。”

“怎么了？我们在讨论轮值表。”Barry疑惑的说。

“你们的轮值表是某种活动的另外一种表达方法吗？”Hartley委婉的问。

Barry还不太明白， Bruce哦的一声明白后迅速转开眼神，Barry看到Cisco眨眼的表情的时候才恍然大悟。Barry的脸瞬间便红的要滴血，他开口时差点咬到自己的舌头。Barry慌忙挥手澄清：“不不不，我和Bruce之间什么也没有，我和其他人组建了一个小型联盟，Bruce是我们的公共关系发言人也是组织者。超人因为职业原因主动和我要求换过好几次班，作为感谢他愿意帮我顶三个晚上的轮值。绿灯欠我十几晚轮值，我不得不替他值班，因为他常常跑去外太空出任务……”

“Barry，你说的够多了。”Bruce打断了Barry的话：“我不认为你应该透露其他的成员的行动。”

“你们还认识超人，那真是太酷了，能让我认识超人吗？Barry？”Jesse仰头看着Barry，Barry闻言转头看着Bruce，Jesse立刻意识到Bruce才是那个有决定权的人，她也转头看向Bruce，露出一个明显祈求的表情。Bruce不自在地转开头，说：“如果超人没意见的话。”

Jesse向Barry伸出手掌，Barry笑着拍上Jesse的手掌。Eobard将Barry的表情尽收眼底，这是自从失去Harris之后，Barry第一次大笑。

驾驶室后方完全密封的环境之中有一排排座椅，在此之前Barry甚至都不知道它们的存在。尽管Cisco和Hartley都很渴望坐在Bruce身边的座位欣赏4马赫飞机窗外的景色，但他们还是很体贴地让Jesse坐在那里。为了降低阻力，飞机被设计极为低矮，剩下的人都只能弓身走进座位舱，被安全带半躺着扣在座位上。Bruce解释那些位置是给他解救的人质或者是罪犯设计的，为了驾驶室的安全，整个飞行过程之中安全带都无法被解开。众人并不觉得这是一个问题。

Cisco坐在Barry旁边，对Barry挤了挤眼睛，“这可是4马赫！。”那比Barry的速度还要快。当他们被巨大的加速度摁在座位上时，Cisco全身都因为兴奋而发抖， Hartley也忍不住四处打量飞机内部结构。Garry对飞机同样展示了巨大的好奇，在整个飞行过程中，他都在和Barry，Cisco，Hartley讨论飞机的设计，最后他们从燃油储量认定这辆飞机最高速度肯定不止4马赫。最后Bruce告诉他们这辆飞机最高时速的确可以达到6马赫，但不适合长时间飞行。  
而Jay和Caitlin单独坐在最后面的角落，手指交握，低声交谈，完全忽视这辆飞机。Barry在讨论间隙忍不住回头看了一眼Jay和Caitlin，眼中有一闪而逝的羡慕，但很快他又将注意力集中在飞机本身，加入Garry以及Cisco的讨论。  
Eobard坐在Harry后面一排，正在看书，正巧捕捉到Barry那个回头瞬间。Eobard想了想，放下手中书本，从随身的包中拿出一个平板电脑，他低声说：“Gideon，请为我展示Flash的未来。”

Gideon在Eobard重新制作的屏幕上面显示属于Flash的未来，回答道：“Dr. Wells，未来完好无损。”

那和Eobard所知的未来，以及Barry曾经看到过的未来一模一样。但这一次他换了一个不同的问题：“请为我显示蝙蝠侠的未来。”

Gideon迅速显示出一张报纸，那是2022年的报纸，图片是一尊低首的黑色蝙蝠侠塑像，标题是：“哥谭英雄蝙蝠侠为保护哥谭身亡。”Eobard快速读完报纸，那记录了蝙蝠侠为了保护哥谭将中子弹拖入海洋深处爆炸身亡以及哥谭暴乱的经过，哥谭为了纪念逝去的英雄为他塑造一尊雕像。

“请为我显示Bruce Wayne的未来，Gideon。”Eobard再次发问。

Gideon再次显示一张报纸，那是同年Wayne大宅被改造成孤儿院的新闻。Bruce Wayne意外身亡之后，财产无人继承，除了留下给他的老管家的那部分，他在遗嘱中将家族大宅改造成孤儿院，他名下的产业也全部捐献慈善机构。

Eobard盯着日期，他忍不住看向驾驶舱的方向，他只能看见一堵白色的墙，他转头看向Barry。即使Barry不会承认，但是Bruce Wayne的出现，就像是一盏明灯，再次指引Barry的方向。甚至在Barry心中，Bruce早已经取代Eobard曾经的地位。Eobard不担心Bruced的人品，他是一个不折不扣的好人，就连在地球二都是一个好人。但是蝙蝠侠将会早逝。

Eobard从未想过Barry是如何变成未来那个冷血又老谋深算的恶棍，在此刻Eobard终于窥见命运的脉络。在Bruce死后，Barry将会继承蝙蝠侠的遗志，用他从蝙蝠侠那学会的手段以及技巧成为另一个更极端的蝙蝠侠。Barry并不像Bruce，拥有阿福做Bruce的锚点。Barry甚至比Bruce更加多愁善感，这让他更容易在这场漫长的战斗中迷失，最终成为Eobard所认识的，所痛恨的那个Barry Allen，中心城以及哥谭的正义领主。

那正是他一直试图阻止的未来。那正是Eobard不惜一切也想要杀死的Barry Allen， Eobard不仅仅创造了闪电侠，他将目睹闪电侠是如何带领正义联盟的其他人成为极端组织的正义领主，何其讽刺。

Eobard闭上眼睛，长长叹出一口气，他低着头，看到水晶店老板对牧羊人少年说Maktub，命中注定。他垂着眼睛，将书本翻到有折痕的哪一页，那是耶路撒冷王和少年的谈话。Eobard轻声读着，他的声音被引擎的背景噪音吞没的无影无踪：“因为这是这个星球上最伟大的真理；不管你是谁，也不论那是什么，只要你真心渴望一样东西，就放手去做，因为渴望是源自于天地之心；因为那就是你来到这世间的任务（there is one great truth on this planet: whoever you are, or whatever it is that you do, when you really want something, it's because that desire originated in the soul of the universe. It's your mission on earth）。”

他知道他自己想要什么，可他既渴望又害怕。

他继续往下读：“完成自己的天命，是每个人一生唯一的职责。万物皆为一物。而当你真心渴望某样东西时，整个宇宙都会联合起来帮助你完成（To realize one’s destiny is a person’s only real obligation. All things are one. And when you want something, all the universe conspires in helping you to achieve it.）

Eobard用右手撑着头，四指按压额头，仿佛不堪重负。他焦灼而不安，他徘徊在命运的门前。他面前是一道黑暗的门楣，他脚下站立的是他辛辛苦苦得到的现在以及可预见的未来，门后是完全的不确定。那将会是两场豪赌，有可能他将再次失去存在以及生命，未来仍然照旧，但有可能，有那么一点微小的可能，他能弥补他所犯下的错误，通过两场疯狂的赌博。

Eobard挑战过命运一次，他回到过去试图杀死Barry，命运在他脸上狠狠地扇了一个巴掌，那疼了整整十五年，此刻他不再年轻，早没有当时的勇气。  
*  
*  
*  
在办理入住手续的时候，发生了一个小小的插曲。Barry完全没想到Bruce所拥有的酒店就是他上一次和Harris停留的酒店。酒店的工作人员早已接到Bruce将要到来的消息，等候在直升机场。

接待他们的人员之中，就有上一次的那位接待员。她和她的同事分别将他们带往已经安置好的房间之中。除了Caitlin和Jay入住同一间房之外，其他的人都单独入住。当哪位友善的接待员带领Barry单独走向房间的时候，她频频回头欲言又止，显然是记得Barry和Harris。

她为Barry打开房门，Barry站在门口，表达了他的疑问。  
哪位接待员终于回答：“Allen先生，我不太明白，您在这里已经有了一间房，为什么您并不入住那间房呢？”

Barry非常疑惑。也许是他的表情让哪位接待员误以为是困扰，她连忙为她的言论道歉。“不不不。”Barry扫了一眼她的名牌上的名字，打断她的行动说道：“Cath我不太明白，你为什么说我在这里有一间房？”

Cath转身说道：“请随我来。Allen先生，我带你过去。”因为他们是Bruce Wayne客人，酒店甚至并没有询问过客人的名字。即使她认出了Garrison Slate以及Barry Allen也只能将他们带去已经被提前安排好的房间之中。

“Dr. Slate应该是知道的，我很吃惊他没有和你说。”Cath边走边说，他们仍然在最顶层。

“他不是你上次看到的那个Dr. Slate。事情很复杂，Cath。”Barry并不愿意多说。Cath点点头，带领Barry走到他们上次居住的那间蜜月套房，伸手打开房门，为他点亮房间的灯光，“你们走后不久，Dr. Slate便买下了这件蜜月套房。你和他都有权利使用那间房。我以为你应该是知情的。”

Barry手中的行李顿时掉落在地上。事实上，他回忆起过这里的时光，然而更多是Harris本人，而不是他们身处的环境，就像他记得Harris曾经穿着浴袍站在阳台看雪山，可他不记得阳台是什么样子。

然而在Cath为他打开房门，点亮明灯的时候，更多被他忽视的记忆冲进他的脑海。他想起来他第一次看到这间房的时候，便被套房客厅外面的露台吸引了，哪摆放着露天沙发。寒冷的夜晚，沙发旁边的瓦斯铜灯便会被点燃，为坐在沙发上的人带来暖意以及光亮。

其次吸引他的是客厅上的吊灯，数根巨大的鹿角盘成上下两个圆，每一个鹿角上都点着一只做成蜡烛样式的灯，既古典又现代。

Barry咬着嘴唇，艰难地将视线从房间挪开，转过头看着Cath：“Cath我能住这间房吗？”

“任何时候，这属于您和Dr.Slate。”Cath露出一个微笑：“希望您入住愉快。”她转身离开，将空间留给Barry。

Barry梦游似的走进房间，甚至没想起来要将他的行李提入房间。他走近吧台，看见威士忌水晶方形酒樽之中盛满金色液体，他打开冰箱，里面装着可乐以及其他饮料。香槟酒柜之中仍如他上次所见那样放了两瓶香槟。红酒柜中装着一瓶Barolo以及教皇新堡。都是Barry喜欢的酒种。不同酒种的酒杯都被整整齐齐的摆放在橱柜中。

Barry不知道Harris在那之后是否还来过，但他很快就找到了答案。空空荡荡的衣柜之中挂着一件白底蓝条纹衬衫，Barry知道那件衣服的领口有着红色的内缝线。

Barry伸出颤抖的手，触摸那件衬衫，他整理过Harris在STAR Lab的实验室中的东西，他从未找到过这件衬衫，他一度以为Harris在逆闪电的制服下穿了这件衬衫，和它一起消失。却没有想到这件衬衫被留在这里。

他突然又想起在决战前的前一晚，Harris背着背包，明显是要去哪的样子，也许他那一晚上便是在这里度过。他想象着在决战前最后一晚，Harris已经预知他自己的命运，Harris是怀着什么样的心情，对Barry许诺明天，他又是怀着什么样的心情独自留在这里度过最后一晚。Harris是否希望他的预感错误，他是不是像现在的Barry一样，祈求他所许诺的明天到来。

Barry联想到Harris家中的时间保险箱——那是Tess和Harrison Wells的坟墓。这间房就像是另一个坟墓，一个埋藏了Harris和Barry回忆的坟墓。而这一次Harris将他自己独自留下，甚至无意让Barry知晓。

Barry伸手感受着棉质衬衫在他指间滑动的触感，柔软而冰冷。他被浓重的悔恨悲伤笼罩，他希望他自己能够更早发现Harris的打算，他希望他没有伸手将Harris推开，那么至少他们会拥有更多的回忆。

Barry曾经以为他的心不会再次疼痛，他以为他不会再次哭泣，但此时此刻，他完全想不起Bruce教给他的警惕与冷静。他收回手，握紧成拳，跪倒在衣柜前，泪水沾湿领口，像一个孩子一样痛哭出声。

Eobard站在他身后，他手中正提着Barry的行李，他经过走廊时，认出了Barry的行李。当Eobard看见那件衬衣时，便明白了一切。

“Barry。”Eobard放下手中的行李，半跪在Barry身边，将手放在Barry的肩膀上。

然而出乎他意料的是，Barry侧身一把抱住了Eobard，将头埋在他脖颈间。Eobard想要安慰Barry，他抬着右手，咬着下唇，犹豫了两三秒才说：“Barry我不是Harrison。”

“我知道。”Barry呜咽着说，冰凉的液体濡湿Eobard的肩头衣物，冰冷刺骨。Barry伏在他肩头抽泣：“我知道，Eobard，我只是太想念他…我太累了，我不想再抵抗.…就一会，求你，Eobard就一会。”

Eobard不能拒绝这个要求，事实上他从未真正拒绝过任何来自Barry的请求。

Eobard终于将手掌停在Barry腰间，他跪在地上，将Barry按入他怀中，让他们的胸腹紧密地贴在一起。Barry因此在Eobard耳边发出一阵满足的叹息，同时收紧了他自己的手臂。

Eobard发现他自己再次回到那道门前，此刻他毫不犹豫地一脚踢开那道门，去他的命运，去他的正义领主，他只想要停住Barry的眼泪，他只希望Barry能够快乐，他终于醒悟这就是他一直渴望的，哪怕只有微小的一点可能性，他也愿意用他的生命以及存在做赌注，再一次挑战命运。Eobard闭上眼睛，悄无声息地叹了一口气，终于放弃挣扎。他最终附在Barry耳边，许下诺言：“Harrison一定会回来，我会去把他带回来。”

Barry以为那只是善意的安慰，他抱着Eobard的肩膀，点点头，Eobard知道Barry并不明白他做下了什么样的决定。他沉默地拥抱着Barry，安慰性质地抚摸着Barry的背脊，感受着Barry的体温和眼泪，体会这完完全全属于他和Barry的平静。


	37. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We both know I'm not what you need.  
> 我們彼此都知道我不是你所需  
> I hope life treats you kind.  
> 我希望生活能善待你  
> And I hope you have all you dreamed off.  
> 希望你美夢成真  
> And I wish to you joy & happiness.  
> 祝願你美滿幸福  
> But above all this I wish to you love.  
> 更要祝福你找到真愛

Chapt. 37 Heroes

Eobard从不说谎，即使在扮演Harrison Wells的时候，他也从未对Barry或者任何人说过谎。但也不代表他便是完全的诚实，刻意误导以及精心挑选的模拟两可的说法都能让对方误以为他说的是实话。  
Harrison Wells消失在神速力中，他推测Harrison融入神速力中，而急速者唯有死亡之后才会融入神速力。当人们听到这些说词后，便自动假定Harrison Wells已经死亡。建立在假设之上的因果关系并不是事实，那无法证明Harrison Wells死亡。更何况他看的非常真切，Harrison Wells并不是融入神速力，他是被不明原因的电光包裹之后才冲入神速力。

 

Eobard在Jesse回去地球二之后，把Harrison的模型调出来，仔细查看做了些研究后，不自觉露出苦笑，发现他所有需要的必要元素一应俱全。曾经他认为他明显是被命运偏爱的那个人，当他看见命运连挑战命运的元素都给他准备好了之后，他不确定他是否真的幸运，还是这是一个最为残忍的玩笑。

他的一生就是一个无望的梦境，他也许有机会纠正，也许这个梦境将在此完结。

他将STAR Lab的人召集起来，他看着Barry，Cisco，Caitlin以及Hartley，宣布了他的决定，他想要使用Harrison设计的基因改造程序，以Harrison的基因为模板，改造他自己的身体，从而得到Harrison那巨大的加速度。他能使用那巨大的加速度，闯入神速力，将Harrison Wells带出来，如果Harrison并没有死亡的话。

“我一直很好奇这个问题。”Caitlin说道：“Harry使用了你的基因作为模板，为何他反而能够做到你做不到的事情。”

“我不知道。”Eobard诚实的回答：“我也一直因此觉得奇怪，我从来不曾拥有那样的加速度。也许是某种变异，这是我需要完全复制他的基因的原因。”

“我也许知道为什么。”Hartley犹豫了一会，Harrison曾让他保证过不告诉任何人，但是现在的情况不一样，他也想让Harrison回来，他将他做过的DNA检测的结果告诉了众人，在他做的对比之中，Eobard和Eddie Thawne不再有关系，Harrison的基因之中带有Barry的基因，在Hartley随后增加的测验之中发现Eobard和Barry毫无关系。

Harry身体之中Barry的基因或许就是那关键的加速度的来源。Eobard认真地听完Hartley的话，他打开日历，想了一会，露出恍然大悟的表情。

“为什么Harris会有我的基因。”Barry终于开口问。他的反应一直都很平淡，并未因为Eobard的决定而狂喜。他在怀疑，思考Eobard的动机。

Eobard看了Barry一眼，垂着眼睛，尽量用科学术语平铺直叙：“Barry，包含基因的不仅仅是血液，人的体液也包含了基因。那天晚上我看到休息室之中传来了电光，不是单一的电光，而是红色以及黄色的电光，你们两个人的电光。Harrison的身体在当时还处于变化之中，他的基因极不稳定，我猜你的基因正好能弥补他当时基因中的缺陷，而那阵电光帮助了他基因融合重组最终达到了一个完美而稳定的组合。他或许拥有除你之外的急速者最完美的基因组合。我认为那加速度则是未来你的会拥有的加速度。”

“老天，信息量太大了。”Cisco一脸见鬼的表情，不自觉地把他的想法说了出来。即使Eobard说的极为委婉，但是众人能从言语之中拼凑出当时的情形。Barry的脸顿时涨的通红，迅速低着头盯着地板。

“你没有Harrison的模板，Thawne。即使你能引发你身体的基因重组，我也不认为Barry会同意你的另外一种提议帮助你达到基因平衡。”Hartley毫不客气地指出这个计划的缺陷。

Eobard挑高一边眉毛，戏谑地微笑着看向Hartley：“Hartley，谢谢你的建议，但是各种意义上，我都不是一个乐于接受的人。”Barry窘迫的恨不得他自己不在现场。Eobard收起戏谑的笑容，重新看向Caitlin：“Caitlin，我知道你手上还有一管Harrison 的血液，以及骨骼肌样本，你本应该处理掉这些化验的样品，但你并没有处理掉。”

Caitlin看了众人一眼，忍不住后退一步，咬着嘴唇：“我本来以为那对Jay有用途…连我自己都忘记了，你是怎么知道的？”

“Caitlin？”Barry和Cisco都惊讶地看着Caitlin，他不敢相信Caitlin竟然私自保留了Harris让她销毁的样品。

“我们有了所有能把Harrison带回来的元素，模板，融合试剂，以及我自己。”Eobard轻声说。Barry用力地揉了一把脸，抬起头盯着Eobard，眼中充满了对Eobard的怀疑，以及警惕。

Barry上下打量着Eobard的身体语言，分析他的表情，以及意图，那个窘迫羞涩的Barry早已无影无踪，他又恢复成接受蝙蝠侠训练之后的那个Barry的样子，让Eobard联想到正义领主的那个冷静，精明的Barry。

Barry考虑一会终于开口说道：“如果Harris没有从哪里走出来，你凭什么认为你可以。”

“我并未说我能够出来，我只是说，我会让Harrison回来，我和他的速度加在一起，应该能让一个人出来。”

众人哗然，Barry眉头皱的更加深刻，他条件反射性地说：“不，我不相信你，这是自杀。你想干什么？”

“我想要纠正我自己的命运，Barry。”Eobard直视Barry的双眼，轻声说：“我终于意识到，是我创造了你，我无法眼睁睁地看着你长成一个未来的我想要谋杀的人，我无法忍受那样的将来。Harrison问过我，这是我想要的吗？我的答案是不。这正是我不惜一切回到这里也要改变的未来。而把Harrison带回来，你的命运有很大的几率会因此改变。那么未来的我的命运也会改变。我也许不会选择回到这里，我将能够有一段属于我的生活。”

Eobard不像是在说谎，然而Eobard从来都是操纵人心的高手。Barry摇着头，他不敢相信，也不能相信Eobard。“不，你教给我一堂艰苦的课程，就是不能相信你。每当我相信你时，就会有人死亡。”

“但是Harrison Wells相信我，他将你托付给我。他知道我不会再伤害你。”

Barry全身上下每一处肌肉都因此绷紧，他低声咆哮：“别把他牵扯进来！”

Cisco连忙走上前，试图缓和气氛：“Barry需要时间去考虑。”

Eobard耸耸肩，走出主控室。

等到Caitlin想到转移Harrison Wells的血液样本的时候才发现它们早就不在原储存地。Eobard早已经取得样本，甚至他早就已经做好基因融合试剂。

当Barry再找到他时，Eobard正在设置注射仪器的参数，Barry便明白，不管他是否同意，Eobard都已经下定决心。

“你真的决定要这样做？ Eobard？”Barry抱着手肘斜倚在墙上，看着他设置器材。“我记得Harris说过，他会感觉到不属于他的意识的存在，就像是一道阴影。”

Eobard停下手上的动作，站起身看着Barry:“是的，我会拥有他的一部分潜意识，就像是他也拥有我的一部分潜意识，但是那从未影响他，没有理由便会影响我。”

“那会是什么样的？基因改造，会疼吗？”

Eobard将两条线路接在一起：“那不会很好看，Barry，我上次目睹了整个过程，你应该离开。”

“我想要留下来。Eobard。”Barry说完，整个房间的空气便充塞了一阵颇为难堪的沉默。Eobard并未回答他，他背对着Barry将几瓶葡萄糖和生理盐水吊起来，连接输液管道，检查机械功能。等他做完这一切，再次说道：“Barry，你应该离开。”

Barry沉默地站在原地，并没有离开。

Eobard摘下眼镜，扔在桌子上，说：“一开始是昏迷，随即是高烧，整个晚上的高烧，体内的系统在高温下重生。高烧的温度过高会引起抽搐痉挛，但那都是正常的。我额外增加了生理盐水以及葡萄糖补充能量和水分。就像我所说的，那没什么好看的。”

Barry走到Eobard身边说：“我想要陪着你，你不应该一个人度过。”他的眼神坚定而执拗。就像是Eobard一样，他已经下定决心，没有人能改变他的决定。

Eobard避开他的眼神，从一旁的盒子之中拿出一支血液，推入试剂之中，又将试剂放入注射仪器之中。Eobard拿着针头正准备对准静脉血管，他听见Barry轻声发问：“Eobard，你害怕吗？”

Eobard握着针头的手停顿了一下，但他并没有回答这个问题，而是在短暂的分神之后讯速将针头刺入血管。Barry似乎也没有期待得到他的答案，他并没有再次发问。当Eobard躺在金属的注射台上，摁动按钮，被冰冷的金属束缚带绑住时，他忍不住打了个寒颤。

Barry找了一张凳子，在注射台旁边坐下。Barry伸手握住Eobard的手腕，侧脸看着Eobard说：“Eobard，你不必这么做，真的，你不必这么做。”

一阵暖意从他的手腕上传来，Eobard仰头看着Barry，Barry的眼睛湿漉漉的，那是是鹿一样天真而善良的眼神。在Eobard第一次面对从昏迷中醒过来的Barry时，Barry就对他露出了这样的眼神。在他们双眼交汇的那一瞬间Eobard察觉到时间已经过去的太久，他甚至想不起来那个用铁拳苛政统治中心城的正义领主的Barry Allen究竟是什么模样。

他伸手按下注射的按钮。他终于理解Harrison闭上眼睛那一刻的感觉，当一切所追寻的都有了答案，当所有的迷茫都有了方向的时候，即使那是一条不归之路，他也能安详的闭上眼睛，只为此生再无遗憾。他再次看了一眼Barry，闭上眼睛：“再见，Barry。”

他的整个身体都处在于高热之中。他的记忆混乱，他的身体陌生而疲惫。他听见过女人的哭泣，孩童的尖叫，他听见有人发表义正言辞的演讲，那演讲稿振奋人心，但铺天盖地的绝望冻住了他的嗓子，那不是他一个人的绝望，那是所有人的绝望。

沉默，再沉默，直到终于有人开始反抗。打开一场战争，人类与正义领主们的战争，正义领主们在胜利之后决定将统治权重新交给人类，他们集体消失在历史之中。历史对这一部分总是含混不清，闪电侠在历史上也一直是毁誉参半。闪电侠一直是他少年时代的英雄，绝对的正义化身，他曾经认为闪电侠强硬的手段都是必要，直到他回到那段时光才意识到那段时间的专制与压抑。

“你为什么这么做，Eobard?”他听见一个声音，遥远的像是天堂才传来的声音。那像是Barry Allen的声音。

“因为我恨你，Barry Allen。”他斩钉截铁地回答，每一次他都是这么回答正义领主的质问，他必须说出正义领主的真实姓名，表示他并不害怕他。

他听见了小声的哭泣声，遥远而模糊，听起来同样也像是Barry Allen的声音。他很困惑，Barry Allen从不哭泣。一只手按在他脖子上，他的脉搏在对方的掌下跳动，而对方冰凉的体温让他不由自主地瑟缩。

那个声音哽咽着问：“你会救Harrison吗？”有冰凉的液体滴在他的脸颊上。

他沉默，Harrison是谁？他看着一张张记忆中的图片，试图找出相关的信息，最终他找出了答案“是，我会。”那只手立刻从他脖子上移开。

“为，为什么？”

“因为……Barry，”Eobard睁开眼，他的双眼迷茫空洞，失去焦距，一滴眼泪同时从他的眼角滑下，没入耳际。他伸出手在空气中挥舞，像是想要去抓住什么，有人握住了他的手，柔软的皮肤上传来偏晾的体温，他握紧那只手掌，轻声说：“因为我想成为你的英雄，Barry。”

“你一直都是，Eobard，你一直都是我的英雄。”他听着这个声音，他听着对方对他说了很多很多的话语，那就像是背景白噪音，他无法理解。他太疲倦，他只想要好好睡一觉。当他迷糊地表达了自己的愿望后，那个人伸手盖上他的眼睛，四周突然变暗，一个柔软的碰触落在他前额。Eobard终于露出笑容，安详的睡去。

*  
*  
*  
当你的生命在任何意义上都只剩下最后几天的时候，你会做什么？直到这一刻，Eobard才意识到他其实没有好好生活过。他认为他不属于这里，所以他从未珍惜这个地方，然而到了最后一天，他发现有那么多东西是他原来的世界不曾拥有的，就像是那杯百富50年，他真希望他能再喝一次。他知道他只要说出口，Barry就一定会去请求Garry，但美好的东西拥有过一次就已足够，也许第二次尝试的时候，会完全毁坏第一次完美的记忆。

Eobard在最后一天去了游乐场，他谢绝了Barry或者Cisco的陪伴，独自在游乐场中穿行。

他坐在长椅上，咬着可乐吸管，手中还抱着一桶爆米花，享受着阳光。他看着手牵着手走过的情侣，草地上抱着孩子的父母，这都是他错过的生活。这是他希望将来的自己会拥有的生活。

“午安，Eobard。”一个穿着夹克的男人在他身边坐下。

Eobard朝旁边看了一眼，心情很好的将爆米花递给对方：“要来一点爆米花吗？Wayne先生。”

Bruce Wayne拿了一些爆米花，慢慢地吃起来，并没有说话。反而是Eobard开口：“你在我身上放了监视器吗？”

Bruce并没有回答，Eobard也不认为他会回答这个问题，Bruce说：“我听Barry说了你的决定，我不得不说，我很是佩服你的勇气。”

“Barry拜托你来阻止我？我挺想看你打算怎么尝试，还是你想要让超人来阻止我？” 一抹好奇的微笑爬上eobard嘴角，他的速度在Barry之上，他是这世界上最快的人，没有人能阻止他做任何他想要做的事。

 

“不，Barry并没有拜托我，他只是苦恼，需要找个人说话。”

“那你打扰我了，Wayne先生，我挺想一个人呆着。”Eobard看着面前和睦欢乐的场景，不再去看Bruce。

Bruce并没有离开，“Eobard，我听Cisco说，你的意识里面有另外一个人，如果你愿意让那个人的意识占领主导地位，我相信你和Barry都能得到各自想要的结果。这个成功的几率远比你打算要做的事情成功的几率要高。”

Bruce说的很委婉，但是Eobard听明白了他的意思。Eobard一点也不惊讶Bruce能看出他的隐秘的想法。Eobard不能否认，在他再次因为畏惧而退却的时候，这个念头的确划过他的意识，他只需要放松他的警戒，让Harrison Wells的意识占领主导地位，也许他并不需要做第二场豪赌。

“Wayen先生，我做过很多错事，而我试图回到过去抹去我所做错的事情。但时间并不是这样工作的，一切的发生的事情都有必须发生的原因，就像是高山上的石头一旦被推到了悬崖边缘，就一定会下落。因此那些过错并不能因为我能回到过去就被简单的消除，我反复的回到过去将石头从悬崖边缘移开，改变下落的方式，仍然无法改变结果。唯一的解决方法就是将石头移到平地。”

Eobard喝了一口可乐，他将他领悟到的最重要的东西告诉Bruce：“因为我的过错，有一个极为可怕的命运在前方等待着Barry。我并不认为我能帮助Barry逃开属于他的命运，因为正是我让他开始了这段命运。Harrison Wells是唯一一个能够改变他命运的人。而我宁愿死去也不愿意目睹Barry变成我所见到的那个人。所以即使机会渺茫，我也会去把Harrison Wells带回来，只有我和Harrison的努力才有可能将石头重新挪到平地，改变他的命运。从而也会改变我自己的命运。”

Bruce没有说话，Eobard看着阳光下行走的那一对对牵着手的恋人，看着他们脸上满足而甜蜜的笑容作出结论：“我希望有一个完完全全属于我的人。我愿意为了一个全新的未来去试一试。”

“你是个英雄，Eobard。”

“不，我只是一个很现实的男人。”

Bruce站起身来，对Eobard伸出手，说道：“我希望你得偿所愿，Eobard。”

Eobard伸手握上Bruce的手，露出一个笑容。Eobard的眼神从Bruce的背影上离开，注视着不远处的过山车，打算吃完爆米花之后去试试。然后他要去买一个大胃王的双层芝士汉堡，上面的酱料越多愈好。  
*  
*  
*  
Eobard穿好逆闪的制服，和实验室的人一一告别。Caitlin用手帕擦着眼角，Cisco泣不成声，他比被逆闪电杀死那晚还要伤心，就连Hartley也低着头，沉默地拥抱Eobard。

Barry跟着Eobard一路走到地下管道，他的视线一直追逐着Eobard，数次欲言又止，仍然想要说服Eobard放弃这个疯狂的计划。在Eobard检查装备的时候，Barry开口：“Eobard，你甚至都不知道你是否能将他带回来。如果失败，你会和Harris一样消失，什么也没有改变，你出生在未来，在这一个时代消失。”

“Barry，我知道这是一场豪赌，但是我必须去尝试。”Eobard张开双臂，双手向上，环视四周，最后他凝视着Barry，轻声说：“这一切都因为我而起，我必须去纠正我的错误。”

Barry的眼中蓄满眼泪：“不，Harris的事和你没有关系。”

“Barry，我们都知道，我不是你所需要的。我是唯一一个能够去将他带回来的人。”Eobard走向Barry，伸出右手，捧着Barry的脸，Barry的眼泪从他手指上流下，勉力露出一个微笑：“Eobard，谢谢你，为一切事情。”

即使隔着手套Eobard也能感觉到Barry的眼泪。Eobard轻声笑了一下，他吻上Barry的额头，贴着他的额头轻声说：“Barry我希望你幸福快乐。”

Eobard说完便转身走远准备起跑，Barry一把抓住Eobard的右手，并没有放开。

Eobard抽回手，面对Barry挥挥手：“Barry，我们还会再见。”

 

Eobard站在管道之中，他专注地去想他的未来，他所希望的未来。他看了STAR Lab最后一眼，迈开步子，奋力向前奔跑，他想象着他有多么希望一切都能重来，他希望他从未作出那个回到过去杀死Nora Allen的决定，他想象着Barry的笑容，他有多么希望那个笑容能够持续到未来。他愿意付出一切再次赌上一把。

Barry的表情凝固，时间突然冻结，他就像是踏入一个陌生的洪流，那股力量是如此强悍，他就像是面对铺天盖地的海潮，从前而后的向他拍打过来。那股力量伟如天地，他是如此渺小，随时都会被海潮拍走。而他正在向那股浪潮跑去。

可他不能后退，他不愿意再拥有那样的人生。他想要一个全新的未来。他的指间接触到透明的力量，压力迎面而来。他低着头拼尽全力再次迈开一步，两步，那已经耗尽他全部的力气，他开始恐惧，巨大的压力挤压着他的关节骨头，他能听见噼噼啪啪细小的碎裂的声音。突然之间他看见Barry Allen站在他面前，高高抬着头，紧紧抿着嘴唇，正面无表情地上下打量着他，眼中满是冷酷的算计，笔挺的西装之下隐藏着愤怒与残忍。那是他最憎恨的那张脸，他本以为他早已忘记，却又在此刻清清楚楚地回想起来。“不！”Eobard愤怒地低吼，被仇恨驱赶着迈出了第三步。

指间传来一股暖意，一阵红光从他最接近那股力量的指间散发出来，汇聚成一股温暖的洪流，包裹住他的手掌，逐渐朝他的肩膀蔓延，他低头看向胸口，那红光终于蔓延到他全身，像是一幅盔甲，牢牢包住他全身。他身体之中生出无穷的力量，他再次迈出一步，那股透明的屏障终于被他撕裂出一道口子，他冲了进去。

Barry再次看见一道红光闪过，Eobard消失在原地。

Barry在管道之中等了很久，毫无变化，他所期待的那个人并没有回来。Cisco和Hartley走到Barry身边，无声地抱着Barry的肩膀，什么也没有说。他们跌坐在地上，等了一宿。陪伴他们的是无尽的黑暗与虚空。

Harris假定死亡五个月后，Eobard假定死亡一个月之后，Barry仍然没有等到他想要等到的人。Bruce善解人意地为Barry安排了不少正义联盟的轮值，让他尽量和超人，Hal待在一起分散他的注意力。

 

这个夏天似乎还没有来就已经过去，整年的空气都很冷，鲜花开的都没有以往那么鲜艳。

Harris假定死亡六个月后，Eobard假定死亡两个月之后，Hartley一直在和Felicity合作的项目终于有了进展，做出第一台人工智能机器原型机。在取得Hartley的同意之后，Barry将那台机器命名为Gideon，纪念Eobard。  
Barry利用网络能够随时随地和人工智能交流，那帮了他不少忙。Bruce也对Gideon产生了极大兴趣，他想要购买Gedion并装到他的蝙蝠车上。考虑到Bruce的韦恩工业和他们仍然处于竞争状态，Hartley承诺等他们研究出Gideon二代之后，他会将Gideon一代提供给蝙蝠侠。

 

“Gideon你能黑进这些机器人的网络之中吗？”Barry一边躲开一个机器人的攻击一边问。突然之间大都会街头突然出现了一群机器人，那就像是一场变形金刚的电影，满天都是飞行的机器人。超人不得不呼叫整个正义联盟。蝙蝠侠迅速将Barry和绿箭接到大都会，Hal去接神奇女侠。

“请稍等，我为您呼叫Felicity。”Gideon说道。

“你一点用途也没有。Gideon！”Barry大声抱怨，甩出闪电瘫痪掉一个机器人。Barry开始呼叫绿箭，问Felicity是否在线。

我需要Cisco的震波，Barry在心里说。但他不想要把Cisco牵扯到正义联盟，天知道Bruce会制订出什么策略来杀死Cisco，他知道Bruce早就制定出能将他们每一个人杀死的计划。

“你能高速震动空气，产生震波吗？”谢天谢地，Gideon为他接通了Cisco。Barry试了试，他能用手臂快速旋转产生一个小型的空气炮，那成功的将一个机器人掀到另外一个机器人上。这有上百个机器人。他们将最后一个机器人收拾干净之后，已经是累的站不起来。绿灯毫无形象的躺在地上，神奇女侠用剑撑着她自己，Barry靠着石头坐着，绿箭在附近另外一块碎石上坐着，手中握着弓箭。此刻Barry头晕眼花，他低血糖低的快要看不清面前的能量条了。他抓着能量条正迫不及待地往嘴里送，被Oliver用嫌恶的眼神看了一眼。蝙蝠侠降下蝙蝠机，利用飞机把众人和公众视线隔开，从里面走出来，扔给每个人一瓶水。超人兴高采烈的接过水，仰头喝起来。绿灯懒得去接水，蝙蝠侠把水砸到他头上他也没动弹。

变故就在此刻发生。

空气毫无预兆地开始浮动，一道红色的光芒冲着Barry的方向直扑而去。

Barry还在吃东西，完全没注意到这道光芒，超人是最先发现的，他扔下水俯身朝Barry飞过去，准备将Barry拖离红光的攻击范围之内。第二个反应过来的竟然是绿灯，他仍然躺在地上，但是戒指已经对准红光，一道纯粹的绿色能量朝红光冲过去，试图挡在Barry面前。

Oliver的箭以及蝙蝠侠的蝙蝠镖也朝那股光芒招呼过去。

Barry直到被超人抱离之前坐着的地方，才反应过来发生了什么事。他努力把口中的能量条咽下去，抬眼看去，一道耀眼的红色光芒和绿灯的绿色光芒互相冲撞，光芒如此耀眼，除了带了护目镜的蝙蝠侠以及超人，其他人都暂时失去了视力。

 

“上帝啊。”Barry恢复得很快，他眨着眼睛，终于看清楚那道红色光芒的来源，一个男人半跪在地上，单手撑地，他穿着逆闪电的黄色制服。蝙蝠侠抬手挥出更多的蝙蝠镖，以及爆炸性小型炸药。那个男人的动作非常快，像是一道红色的闪电。他单手撑着身体，向侧面翻转，直立起身体，他轻描淡写的摘下蝙蝠镖以及小型炸药，回赠给蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠狼狈地躲开。绿箭拉开弓，却并没有射箭，他抬头朝空中的Barry看过来。

“停手！大家停手！”Barry大声吼道，他出声得太迟，绿灯已经投射出另外一道绿色光芒，Barry焦急地拍着超人：“超人把我放下！”  
那个男人明显因为Barry的声音分心，他站在原地看向Barry的方向，在他静止的瞬间，他胸口的白底红色闪电标志被Barry看的清清楚楚。也就在这一瞬间绿灯的绿色光芒已经到达了他的面前。

Barry的心脏都被人捏碎了，他情不自禁地尖叫：“Harris！”

然而他所预料的惨状并没有出现，红色的闪电从绿色光芒首先接触到Harris的手臂上亮起，Barry看的清清楚楚，那些闪电不再是不连续的光点，它们化成了有实质性的红色光芒，像是一套红色的盔甲，牢牢地包裹住Harris全身。再一次，Harris全身都被红色闪电包裹，再无一丝凡人的肌肤。

“Harris!”千百次在Barry记忆中重演的场景再度出现，Barry心急如焚，他用神速力挣脱超人，从空中跳下来，奋力朝Harris跑过去，试图抓住那个红色的身影，毫不在乎那闪电是否会对他造成伤害。

他只希望他这次足够快，能够留下Harris。

他指间碰触到一个温暖而柔韧的身体，也没有疼痛传来。红色的光芒在他面前消散得无影无踪，就像是从未出现。让他辗转反侧的面孔终于被显露在他面前，那双湛蓝色的眼睛正清清楚楚地倒映着Barry自己的倒影，那对似乎永远都带着笑意的嘴唇之中吐露出清楚的话语：“Barry，我没事。”

Barry完全没注意Harris说了什么，Barry用手按上Harris的手臂，肩膀，他用他的眼睛手指来确认Harris是否安好，“你还好吗？你还好吗？老天，你被绿灯击中了……你有哪里不舒服吗？”

“我很好，Barry，我很好，别担心……”Harris张开手表示他没有受伤，并未阻止Barry检查他自己，只是轻声安慰Barry。 

“上帝啊。”Barry一把抱住Harris，将头埋在他的脖颈之间，Barry语无伦次：“我真不敢相信，你回来了，我还以为你又要在我面前消失一次，我等了你好久，我等了你好久，Harris，你知道吗？”

然而Barry不能忍受他看不到Harris，他不等Harris做出任何回应，离开Harris的脖颈。Barry再次看了一眼Harris的脸庞，便不顾一切的吻上那对他朝思暮想的嘴唇。

Harris楞了一下，但仍顺从地张开了嘴唇，放他进去。Barry几乎立刻就发出了一声欢愉的呻吟，他想念这个味道，他想念唇齿之间的温柔，他把这个味道一饮而尽，仍然觉得不满足，他把手臂收的更紧，侧头更加贪婪地吸取属于Harris的味道与温度。他吻的越深入越不确定这是否是他无数次绝望的梦境还是真实发生的现实，他想要更多的碰触，他想要确定Harris在这里。Barry烦躁的扯着Harris头上面具，尝试了好几次，都没有扯开。

“Barry。”Harris关闭了通道，Barry听见Harris轻柔的声音，感受到胸膛上面传来轻微的推力。

Barry的心像是一个膨胀起来的气球，突然就被一根针戳破。但他绝不会违背Harris的意愿，他让他自己顺从地被Harris推离。Barry睁开眼睛，看着Harris祈求：“我知道错了，Harris，不，Dr. Wells我想要你回来。我愿意做任何事情证明我自己，Dr. Wells不要拒绝我，不要推开我，求你，别拒绝我……”

Harris向他露出了一个微笑，侧身在他嘴唇上印下一个吻，轻声说：“Barry，我并非拒绝你，只是你的同伴在等你。”

Barry转过头，这才看到绿灯，神奇女侠，以及超人都目瞪口呆的看着他们。绿箭和蝙蝠侠比较镇定，蝙蝠侠举着斗篷，正试图给他们挡着公众的视线，绿箭试图用手掌挡着照相机，但是已经太迟，已经有记者架起人梯拍照片。

“闪电，你已经向全世界公开出柜，除非总统被刺杀，否则明天的头版头条你上定了。”Barry听见蝙蝠侠在通讯器之中说，他的脸顿时涨得通红，可当他侧身看着Harris的脸，心中甜蜜万分，便觉得头版头条完全不重要。Barry和Harris五指相扣，Barry胸腔中空洞而黑暗的灵魂终于因为其中住客的回归，重新点亮灯火。

在Harris假定死亡八个月后，Eobard假定死亡四个月之后，2016年10月7日，Harris终于回到他的身边。


	38. Love Will Keep Us Alive (The End)

Chapt. 38 Love Will Keep Us Alive 

Eobard出生于2151年，自从他的家族开始和STAR Lab合作之后，便在人工智能以及物理两个领域上稳占鳌头，事业从此一帆风顺，家族势力也越来越大。

闪电侠在那个时代是一个传说，闪电侠创立了正义联盟，其他的超级英雄一起打击罪犯，拯救了地球一次又一次危机，其中也包括星城。在闪电侠最初出现的地方，中心城，人们甚至还为闪电侠建立了一个博物馆。

Eobard对闪电侠似乎有着天生的迷恋，他6岁时，他的父亲第一次带他去中心城闪电侠博物馆时，他就迷失在闪电侠的世界之中。那个世界让他着迷，他看着陈列在玻璃之中的展览品，那强烈的吸引了他。他仰头看着那套红色的闪电制服，他对那套制服的细节了如指掌，就像是他曾经看到过那套制服的设计图。

从此之后他开始收集所有关于闪电侠的资料，闪电侠是他的英雄，他的偶像，他最完美的幻梦。他长大后，拒绝在家庭公司担任要职，最终在大学成为了一名神速力研究学者。他知道的越多，就越觉得那个世界的人们，并不像是历史书上的名字那样遥远。他对那个世界的理解无人能及，仿佛他曾经在那个世界生活过。他想要知道知道更多关于闪电侠的资料，他想要更加了解那个时代。他心中有一种渴望，那在召唤他。那种渴望是如此强烈，就像是一个深不见底的黑洞，驱赶着他，让他甘于投入所有的精力，只为了有朝一日的满足。

他对闪电侠是如此沉迷，以至于最了解他的朋友Ray曾开玩笑，虽然他生活在22世纪，可他对闪电侠的研究让他完全生活在闪电侠的时代。

在追查闪电侠的脉络之中，他突然发现那和他们与STAR Lab合作的项目有诸多巧合。比如说闪电侠的个人电脑Gideon，如果他记得没错的话，第一个STAR lab和他们合作的项目就是开发人工智能，第一代原型机的名字就是Gideon，那已经是尘封在历史的老档案了，甚至没有人记得。多层石墨烯，是他们和Kord工业一起开发的项目，然而STAR Lab也在其中贡献不小，闪电侠是第一个把多层石墨烯用在制服上的人。

闪电侠不是一个人，他必定有一个科研力量雄厚的团队在他背后支持他。而官方的资料上那个籍籍无名的Slate实验室明显只是一个掩饰。Eobard像是无意中挖到了一个宝藏，他欣喜若狂地在自家档案馆不眠不休的查找了三天历史资料，终于找出来一个可能的名字，STAR Lab的所有人，Barry Allen。

STAR Lab的现任所有人Ray Ramon-Rathaway因为家族世代合作的关系，和他从小就是朋友。在他软磨硬泡之下，Ray终于为他打开了STAR Lab的时间宝库，给了他权限查看所有的历史资料档案。在哪他什么也没有找到，但也不能这么说，因为在那段时间之中，STAR Lab中所有关于Barry Allen的资料都被删除。

最后Eobard终于在尘封的档案柜中找到了一枚黄色的戒指，里面保存了一套白底红色闪电标志的黄色制服，用的是与闪电侠制服一模一样的多层石墨烯的材料，那明显是一个男人的制服。

“你帮我了大忙，Ray!”Eobard捏着戒指，兴奋地冲出时间宝库，临别前还不忘对Ray抛下一个飞吻。

现在的时间是2024年10月7日。25岁的Eobard忐忑不安地站在Barry Allen的门前，手中捧着一束暗红色玫瑰。

这是一个明亮而美丽的季节，夏日的酷暑早已过去，冬日的严寒还未到来。树木挺拔，红绿两色的叶子交错出现，呈现出分明的层次。他手中的玫瑰似乎还饱含着清晨的露水，浓艳的红色随时都要从玫瑰花瓣上沾染到包装纸上。

Eobard咬着嘴唇，在门前踱步，他跨越时间，只为来看一眼他从小仰慕的英雄。如今他站在他的门前，却胆怯的不敢摁响门铃。他能听见屋子里面模糊的人声，他知道有人在里面，他烦躁用脚抵着门垫用力蹭了蹭，他的心脏跳的越来越快，终于他闭着眼睛，重重摁下门铃。

说话的声音越来越近，他能通过磨砂玻璃门看到来人的倒影越来越大，身影越来越靠近，他的心也跳得越来越快，几乎是疯狂的跳动，他伸手扯了扯深红色领带，呼吸困难。

“哦，你就等着Hartley来收拾你吧，Cisco。”门突然打开，一段带着笑意的话语就这么溜了出来。那个人穿着一件红黑两色格子衬衫，普通的牛仔裤，转头看向Eobard。Eobard不自觉的使用了神速力，试图留住这一刻。然而什么也没有发生，一切发生的不紧不慢，正常无比。Eobard便知道，他面前的这个人也和他一样是一个急速者。

那个男人带着笑意的脸庞闯进了Eobard的视线。他比Eobard想象中要高些，一头棕色短发，碧绿色的眼睛让他联想到夏日葱葱郁郁的森林一般生机勃勃，脸上有一些小痣，然而最让人惊艳的是他笑容，温暖而灿烂，让他面前的人仿佛沐浴在深秋的阳光之中。

Eobard的脸顿时就红成一片，站在门前，紧紧地抓着手中花，事先想好的话一句也没说出来。

那个男人开口说道：“我是Barry Allen，有什么我可以帮你的吗？”

Eobard在心中鼓起勇气说道：“Mr. Allen，我很敬仰你的工作。”说完他将手中的花送了出去。Barry Allen露出微笑，接过他的花，上下打量他，问：“你是？”

“Eobard，我是Eobard。”当他说出这个名字的时候，他看见Barry Allen睁大了眼睛，抬手揉了揉眼睛。这让Eobard有些不知所措，Barry Allen用力地闭了闭眼，露出一个巨大的笑容说道：“哪家的Eobard？”

“Queen家的，Eobard Queen。”Eobard暗自懊悔，连忙说出自己的名字。

“Queen，当然，Queen家的。”Barry Allen侧身朝里屋伸出手掌，做出一个邀请的姿势：“Queen先生，请进，不好意思我一开始就应该邀请你进屋来。”Eobard走进玄关，四处打量房屋周围的配置，屋中使用了大量的原木装饰，原木装饰和乳白色的地毯墙壁看起来温暖而又舒适。Eobard主动伸出手说：“请叫我Eobard ，Allen先生，我一直都想见到你，我很崇拜你的工作，你是我心目中的英雄。”

“哇。”Barry Allen因为他的话吃惊地张开了嘴，随即又抿嘴微笑，颇有些不好意思。Barry Allen眼下有细微的纹路，那让Barry Allen不笑的时候显得沉稳，但他抿嘴时流露出来的腼腆又让他像是一个少年。

Barry握住Eobard伸过来的手，他的手温暖而稳定，他们彼此都知道对方是急速者，但谁也没有说破。最后Barry关上门，越过Eoabrd领着他向里面走去。他边走边回头，仍然带着笑容极快地说道：“Eobard，请叫我Barry，我很高兴你终于来到这里。请不要拘束，你饿了吗？我们再过30分钟之后就可以吃午饭，你能陪我们一起吃顿饭吗？”

他们能听见客厅之中的谈笑声，有男人，也有女人的声音。Eobard没有料到这样的局面，他因为打扰了Barry 而内疚。然而Barry却挥手让他不要介意，说那都是他的老朋友，他们也会很高兴见到他。

“大伙们，我们有一位远方来的客人。”Barry轻快地宣布，推开客厅的门，客厅原本热烈的交谈声瞬间就安静下来，他们转头看向Eobard。

Eobard看到那些原本只能在照片上才能看到的人，此刻他们远离镜头走下照片，正在他面前生动地生活着。

Eobard认出了Ray的曾曾曾曾祖父Hartley Ramon-Rathaway，穿着休闲法兰绒衬衫和牛仔裤。他是那时代最出名的物理学家。Hartley的伴侣Cisco Ramon-Rathaway，一位出色的工程师穿着黑色T恤和牛仔裤正坐在Hartley身边。一个暗金色头发的女人穿着蓝色印花裙子坐在沙发上，踩着一双裸色高跟鞋，面孔和善，那是Caitlin Snow，大名鼎鼎的生物科学家。但她身边那个穿着红色皮夹克的金发高大男人，Eobard从未见过。

“他是Eobard Queen。”Barry站在门口宣布了他的名字。Eobard的观察力非常强，他看见众人脸上的表情都极为奇异，他们互相讯速地看了一眼，眼中饱含惊讶，很快对他露出了友善的笑容。只是那种友善并不像是给初次见面的陌生人那种客套般的友善，那些人对他展露的是属于朋友之间的友善，就像是多年认识的好友一般亲和。

“Hey，Eobard，很高兴见到你。”Cisco站起来，自我介绍说道：“我是Cisco Ramon叫我Cisco就很好。”Hartley和Caitlin也逐一和他握手，那位Eobard从未见过的男人最后站起身来握手，他是Jay Garrick，Caitlin的丈夫。在他们握手的瞬间，他们就知道对方也是一个急速者。

“Barry，让让。”一个陌生的男人的声音从他们身后传来，言语中透露着和Barry的亲昵。与此同时响起来的是Ciscod的欢呼声：“太好啦，凤尾鱼格雷派饼到了！”一个瘦高个男人戴着手套，端着烤盘，上面是一些点心，正站在他们身后。Barry连忙拖着Eobard站到一边，为那个男人让出空间。Barry对那个男人说：“Harris，这是Eobard，Eobard Queen。”

“Eoabrd？”那个男人在咖啡桌上放下烤盘，听见Barry的话后缓慢地重复了一句，转身看向Eobard。那个男人面孔瘦削，一双眼睛蓝的像是被雨擦洗过的天空。他同样穿着牛仔裤，深蓝色线衫勾勒出他矫健的身体。他明显比Barry要年长，他的身上混合了年长者的睿智以及年轻人的好奇，让人很难猜测他的年龄。

Eobard在这之前从未见过这个男人，但是在双目交汇的时刻觉得这张脸他似乎见过了无数次。Eobard有一种非常奇怪的感觉，站在这里的都是他从未见过的人，可Eobard与他们毫无隔阂，似乎早就相识。

“我是Garrison Allen，Eobard，请叫我Harry，你喜欢下象棋吗？”那个男人看起来似乎是一个非常严肃的人，直到此刻才露出一丝笑容，向他伸出手。

Eobard知道这个人，Barry Allen的丈夫，Dr. Garrison Allen，他就是后世闪电侠官方实验室的Slate实验室的所有人，Slate是他婚前的姓氏。可是他从未找到过任何关于Garrison Slate的资料。他就像是凭空出现的一个人，没有过去，也没有在历史上留下任何记载，除了报纸上作为中城警察局CSI主管Barry Allen的丈夫提到过一次。他的实验室也没有发表任何成果。Eobard本以为Garrison Allen就是一个幸运的无名小卒。

然而事情现在看起来完全不是那样，Eobard能看出来，众人都极为尊敬Harry，尤其是Barry Allen的合作伙伴Hartley。当Harry开口说话的时候，众人都停下了讨论的话题，安静地看着Harry。Harry完全忽视其他人的反应，专注地看着Eobard，显然是习惯这样的待遇。

Eobard伸手握上Harry的手掌，在那一瞬间，他感觉到对方和他一样是一个急速者，对方的速度甚至在他和Barry之上。Eobard这才真正地吃了一惊。这间屋子里面除了Barry Allen还有两个急速者，而他们甚至在历史上完全没有留下过痕迹。Eobard总以为他很了解这段历史，他这才领悟历史不过是时光中的一些碎片，那离真相还很远。

对方什么也没有表露，眼中满是温和的笑意：“Eobard，你喜欢喝什么？威士忌可以吗？”

Eobard点点头。Harry去拿酒的时候，Barry请Eobard坐下后，也坐在他身边，转身向他露出笑容：“Eobard，别拘束，你不去拿凤尾鱼格雷派的话，Cisco很快就会吃光了。”

Hartley也向他说：“相信我，Eobard你不想要错过这个。”然后他用手肘捅了捅Cisco，Cisco不满地嘀咕：“有什么关系，都是朋友。”

Harry的凤尾鱼格雷派的确是非常美味，Eobard出身名门，吃过不少高级餐点，但是Harry的凤尾鱼格雷派即使和名厨相比也毫不逊色，他的调味淳朴自然，简单又不单调，让人想到意大利的阳光。Eobard接过Harry递给他的威士忌酒杯，抿了一口惊讶的抬头看着Harry，那是百富五十年。没有人用这个招待第一次见面的陌生客人。

Harry向他轻快地眨眨右眼，拿着他自己那杯威士忌去了厨房。客厅的气氛是轻松而愉快的，他们丝毫没有把Eobard当成是不请自来的客人，也没有把Eobard当成是初次见面的陌生人，他们就像是老朋友一样，聊着近况，Hartley和Cisco代孕的儿子很快就要降生，他们正在讨论着名字。Eobard努力地回想起Ray的曾曾曾祖父的名字，那似乎是：“William，Will怎么样？”

“Will?”Hartley想了想，说道：“意志？这个名字我很喜欢。”

Eobard和他们一起讨论名字，他甚至没发现Barry是什么时候跑去厨房帮忙的。

Cisco准备将烤盘送到厨房并拿些冰块，Eobard决定帮他拿着一些杯子也准备送到厨房，却看见Cisco打开厨房的门，看了一眼，又轻轻掩上。Eobard好奇的看着Cisco，Cisco朝他做了一个嘘的手势，招手示意Eobard走到他身边，朝门里看。

Eobard向门里看去，Harry正背靠着流理台，一手撑着流理台，一只手爱抚着Barry的背脊，Barry正站在Harry腿间，用双手捧着Harry的头，全身心地投入在那个吻中。阳光从一边的窗户中照射过来，空气中飘散着金色的浮尘，他们闭眼亲吻拥抱的身影笼罩在金色的阳光中，散射出柔和的光芒。

那是一个游离在凡尘之外的美好世界，哪里空气粘稠而甜蜜，就连时间都穿不透那甜蜜的氛围不得不为他们停驻。

在那瞬间，Eobard心中的那个黑洞突然就被此刻羽毛般轻柔的阳光给填满，他忍不住露出一个微笑，他似乎找到了他一直在追寻的答案，他因此而得到发自内心的满足。

“他们很甜蜜是不是？”Cisco轻声说，小心翼翼地合上门，轻手轻脚的离开厨房， Eobard端着手上的杯子，没发出一点声音随着Cisco离开。Hartley正站在走廊另外一端，挑着眉毛不赞同地看着Cisco。Cisco露出一个巨大的笑容，快步迎向Hartley。

午饭比预计稍微晚了十几分钟，但没有人介意。众人说说笑笑地走到餐厅，长条形餐桌上早已已经摆好了7张椅子，以及7套餐具，Eobard带来的深红色玫瑰花正插在餐桌正中间，在深蓝色的桌布上面极为醒目。

Barry和Cisco分别在Eobard两边坐下，等到众人全部入座之后，Harry站起身体，举起了威士忌酒杯说：“致Eobard Thawne，一位永远的朋友，他的勇气让我们在今天得以团聚。”

众人站起身体举杯致意，Eobard也附和着举杯，面色有些尴尬，这天明显是一个对STAR Lab的众人有特殊意义的日子，Barry示意他不要担心，附在他耳边悄悄说：“你有和他一样的名字，这不是命运将你在这天带到这里吗？”

Barry刚刚说完。Harry就再次举杯，向着Eobard说道：“Eobard Queen，感谢你远道而来。”众人笑着望向Eobard，像是对待一个老朋友一样熟络，真诚地欢迎他加入他们的庆典。Eobard被这种气氛感染，不由自主地想或许他的前世和这些人都是好友。Eobard看着一张张熟悉而又陌生的脸，露出微笑，再次举起酒杯。

在Eobard准备告辞的时候，Cisco拿起来一把吉他，慵懒地拨动琴弦。此刻窗外夜幕低垂，客厅前的壁炉中有温暖的火焰在跳动，众人捧着咖啡和茶，坐在沙发上，放松地听Cisco弹那首曲子。

Eobard本来想要告辞，被那旋律吸引，又决定再多停留一会。

那首歌的旋律非常的美，另一把吉他的声音加入进来，Harry坐在Barry身边弹奏另外一把吉他，附和着Cisco的乐音。Eobard从未听过那首曲子，那是上世纪老鹰乐队在解散14年之后第一次再聚首时发布的一首新曲，名字是爱让我们得以生存（love will keeps us alive）。

Cisco轻声唱出歌词，他低垂着眼睛，似乎是想起众多往事，Barry也加入到Cisco的和声之中，Barry的声音比Cisco要清亮，然而他的声音也更为感伤，这首歌给他带来的触动比Cisco更为深刻。

“我曾独自在此，面对这世界  
你曾一直寻觅，一个栖身之处  
迷失而孤独  
而今你给我生存的勇气  
当我们身陷困境  
爱让我们彼此依赖而生

不必担忧，有时我们只能顺其自然  
世界在你眼前瞬息万变  
如今我拥有了你，我的内心不再空虚  
当我们身陷困境  
爱让我们彼此依赖而生

我愿意为你献出生命  
可以为你勇登世界之巅  
亲爱的，为了你我可以付出一切。  
当我们身陷困境  
爱让我们彼此依赖而生。”

Caitlin依偎着Jay，Harry和Barry的腿靠在一起，不时点头笑着看向对方，歌声相互呼应。Hartley一直凝视着自弹自唱低垂着眼的Cisco，带着宁静的笑意。

他们反复唱着最后一段， “当我们身陷困境，爱让我们彼此依赖而生。” 每一次反复都代表了他们一起经历过的每一段黑暗时光，Eobard最后也跟着旋律轻轻地唱出声，他感觉脸上一湿，用手指抹上去的时候才发现那全是泪水。他在此刻突然想起了Ray，他希望Ray能陪着他在这里一起分享这段时光。这个世界不属于他，他的世界，他的生活在未来，在有Ray陪伴的未来。他已经浪费了很多时间去了解闪电侠，幸运的是，他还有很多时间去探索他的世界。

一曲终结之后，众人沉默良久，仍然沉浸在对往事回忆之中。

Eobard迫不及待地起身告别，他从未如此渴望能马上见到Ray。Barry和Harry一起将他送到门口，Barry拥抱Eobard告别：“Eobard，我希望你得到真爱。”

Eobard迈出几步路，又转回身体面向Barry，向他挥挥手，笑着说“Barry，Harry，再见！”

Barry看着Eobard走向黑暗的小径，化成一道光消失在原地，便知道Eobard终于得到了一段崭新的人生，Barry也终于远离Eobard一直害怕的那段命运。

Barry关上门，和Harris重新回到他的朋友身边。

2024年10月7号，盘旋在中心城上空近十年之久的黑洞，终于在Eobard ，Barry，Harris各自的努力之下永久消失。

全文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我们都知道，我不是你所需要的。  
> 我希望你快乐幸福  
> 我希望你拥有真爱。——Eobard和Barry在37,38相互祝福的话语，来自于我会永远爱你（I will always love you）这首歌。
> 
> 2014年10月7日是闪电侠首播的日子。我选了这个日子作为结束。
> 
> 打出全文完的时候，真是诸多感触。这个故事一开始只是一个是一个很小的脑洞，如果逆闪博并没有消失，只是大家看不到他会怎么样。我从未想到最终发展成为一个23万字的故事。
> 
> 我很爱很爱逆闪博，我希望能给他一个结局，这是我写这个故事的初衷。这个故事的主角不仅仅是Barry，Harris，Eobard同样也是主角。Eobard的勇气为他赢得了他所想要的生活。Eobard关对Bruce说的关于石头的言论是我对命运的解释。
> 
> 之后还会有一些小番外，关于Barry和Harris的生活的，因为不影响正文，所以就打算放在番外。等我有空的时候，会陆陆续续开始写。其中包括他们的婚礼。
> 
> 谢谢大家喜欢这个故事，也谢谢一路给我留言的姑娘们。


	39. Specials 1:听蝙蝠侠论追求

番外一 听蝙蝠侠论追求

（接37章）  
Barry颇为郁闷地跑到正义联盟总部值班，Bruce甚至没有来接他，他还得自己跑过去。他跑到正义联盟的时候，看到蝙蝠，超人，绿灯，神奇女侠都在，这可少见了，一般他们过完值班时间就迫不及待地从值班室消失。

Barry走进值班室时，就连Bruce都没掩饰好看到Barry的惊讶。那拼命压制惊讶的动作和他蝙蝠的打扮挺不符，在以往Barry肯定会嘲笑蝙蝠，但此刻他只想叹气。

“怎么了，干嘛这么看我？”

“我以为你今晚不会来了，我和大超都自愿给你顶班了。”绿灯开口说道。

正巧戳到Barry的痛点，他也以为他今晚不会来了，他相信Bruce早就考虑到这个，一定会安排妥当的。可他一到STAR Lab就看到了Jesse打扮得漂漂亮亮的站在主控室等他，这才想起来，周五是Jesse例行来地球一度假的日子。

父女相见几乎就是抱头痛哭，就连站在旁边的Caitlin都跟着抹了一把眼泪。接着问题出现了，Barry本来是要带Jesse去吃掌中之花，那家餐馆在地球一和地球二都拥有米其林二星的头衔，Barry提前一个月花了大工夫才预订成功，现在多了一个人。

等到Harris放开Jesse，擦干眼角的眼泪，这才留意到Jesse哭晕的眼睫毛，本应该精致的眼妆，鲜艳的唇色，露肩的连衣裙以及高跟鞋，哪明显是特意打扮过得衣着。得知Barry和Jesse本来计划是去哪家有米其林二星的掌中之花后，Harris仍然将Jesse抱在怀中，转头盯着Barry，眼中充满怀疑和警惕。Barry头皮一阵发麻，感到大祸临头，他刚和Harris重逢，应该是甜蜜而温柔的，而不应该这样，句子自动从他口中溜出来：“为什么我感觉不太妙。”

“哦。”Hartley看出来Harris的怀疑，撇开脸，幸灾乐祸的看着Barry什么也没有说。

Cisco也从Hartley的脸上看出来发生了什么事，Caitlin将Jesse带走，准备帮她修补一下晕掉的妆容。Jesse一无所知的跟着Caitlin离开主控室，剩下主控室里面四个男人对峙。

“Harris，你别误会。”Barry摊开手试图解释。Cisco打断了他的话：“Barry，千万别解释，你越解释越乱。本来就什么都没有的事，你一说反而像是掩饰。”

Harris看了一眼Cisco，似乎仍然在等待Barry一个答复。Barry诚恳地说：“Jesse有PTSD，Garry经常送她来这里度过周末，这是唯一一个不会让她想到Zoom的地方。”

“Jesse住哪里？”

“住我那。我不可能让一个女孩子单独留在STAR lab.”Barry话出口就感觉说错话。果然他看见Harris眯起了眼睛，“Barry Allen，恕我直言，你那是一套单身公寓。”

见鬼的恕我直言。Harris说过这句话在英式英语里面就是在侮辱对方的智商。Barry在心里吐槽，挤出笑容说道：“不是那样的，Harris，一开始我让Jesse住在酒店，后来我贷款买了一套两室一厅的公寓，那样Jesse就有地方住了。”

“惨了。”Barry听见Cisco叹了口气。他还不太明白为什么Cisco叹气，就看见Harris冷静的说：“你为Jesse买了一套公寓？你是认真的吗？”

Barry这才听出来，这句话是有点不太对劲。他求助地向Cisco看了一眼，Cisco转开脸，用手遮住脸，表示无力回天。“我跟Jesse真的是什么也没有。”Barry再次试图解释，果然看到Harris眉头皱的更紧，这时Caitlin带着Jesse重新回到了主控室，Jesse眼睛仍然有些红，但眼下再也没有黑成一团的睫毛膏。Jesse指着表看着Barry：“Barry，我以为你说餐馆预约时间是7点，司机6点半来接我们，现在已经6点半了。”

Barry顾不得打电话去餐厅询问是否可以多加一个位置。他慌忙掏出口袋中的钥匙，上前一步，捞起Harris的右手，将钥匙按在Harris的手掌上说：“Harris，餐馆预约时间要到了，你们该走了。这是我家钥匙，你们两个人可以留在我家，我在STAR lab过夜。要换衣服的话，你之前的休息室里面有衣服。”

Harris马上就被兴奋的Jesse拖走。Barry看着父女两人消失在走廊中，揪着头发不明白事情怎么就急转直下到了这个田地。Hartley直到此刻这才爆发出一直压抑的笑声，Hartley掏出手帕，擦干眼角笑出来的泪水说道：“这真是叹为观止，不管多理智的人，碰见女儿就变得不可理喻。”

 

Barry把这段对话重复给正义联盟的四个人听，除了蝙蝠侠，其他三个人都快笑疯，绿灯笑的差点从凳子上摔下来。Barry想着反正晚上也没有什么去处，就干脆按原计划来正义联盟值班。他本来打算带Jesse吃完饭就来值班的，还能顺便让Jesse和她新崇拜的对象神奇女侠聊聊天。

蝙蝠侠用手遮着脸，Barry能从他抖动的肩膀，看出他笑的快不能自已。Barry自暴自弃的将腿搭到办公台上，抱着手肘靠在座椅上叹息。

超人笑够了终于说道：“我一直以为那个小姑娘是你女朋友。你们的确挺亲昵，不怪他误会。”超人又加了一句：“你甚至还为她去求蝙蝠，帮她拿到了来正义联盟值班室的通行证。”

绿灯也插了一句：“我也一直都以为那是你女朋友。还挺羡慕你，漂亮聪明青春无敌。既然那不是你女朋友，我能去追求她吗？”

Barry闭上眼睛：“这对我现状一点帮助都没有。绿灯，你可以试试，我可以保证你死的比我还惨。”

“你有没有想过，闪电。”蝙蝠侠开口说道：“那有可能是因为对方对你没多少信心的缘故？”

Barry睁开眼睛，直立起身，看向蝙蝠侠示意蝙蝠侠继续说下去，蝙蝠侠看了他一眼继续说：“我不是在指责你，但是闪电，你在感情上有点笨拙，我有时候觉得你并没有追求别人的经验。而对方明显比你年长，我猜你习惯了跟着对方的步子，并没有付出努力去追求对方？”

Barry想了想，似乎的确是这样。Harris习惯控制一切，Barry一般都是顺着他的意思，并没有特意花心思去讨好Harris。

蝙蝠侠继续说道：“这还不是最重要的问题，现在他回来了，他的女儿也救回来。他是要和他女儿一起回地球二还是留在地球一？你有多大的把握，他会为你留在这里？”

Barry全身出了一身冷汗，蝙蝠侠的话语宛如当头棒喝，他才意识到他最大危机其实并未解除。Barry可怜兮兮地看着蝙蝠侠：“所以有什么好建议？”蝙蝠翻了个白眼，看着同时也听得聚精会神的超人，绿灯和神奇女侠，不明白为什么今晚的值班变成了感情研讨大会。

“你要不要试试看花和卡片？”超人提议：“大部分的男人都用这招。”

“因为他们追求的是女人。”神奇女侠反驳道：“对男人的话，送酒可能会更好些？”

绿灯则直接做了个猥琐的表情，神奇女侠对他翻了个白眼。

还好今晚没有警报，蝙蝠侠叹了口气，对这三个人的追求手段失望透顶：“你应该去弄明白对方喜欢什么，而不是盲目的送礼物。对大部分的女人奏效的是钻石，那是因为钻石很昂贵，代表男人对她们的在意。同样钻石也会吸引其他女人的目光，她们享受别人艳羡的视线。没有人不喜欢被注视被看重的感觉，不管男女，你要做的是让对方明白你对他的重视。”

“噢。”四个人若有所思的点点头。Barry开始绞尽脑汁的想Harris喜欢什么，他又能在力所能及的范围之内做到什么。

“只有一个禁忌。”蝙蝠侠补充道：“禁止吸引公众视线，我不希望再多一次头版头条。”

*


	40. Specials 2: 和Barry吃刺身

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry invited Harris to have sushi for dinner, he learned that Harris did not eat raw fish only after the order was taken.  
> Barry flirted with Harris during the meal. Harris demonstrated Barry the true meaning of 'Food Porn' as a fight back.

番外二 和Barry吃刺身  
Barry一直认为当Harris不工作的时候时间就能完全属于他，那个假设完全建立在没有Jesse的情况下。Harris心中最重要的是Jesse，其次是工作，第三顺位才是Barry。Barry对此一点脾气都没有。

Harris在第二天就带着Jesse回了地球二，Barry想要给他们一些时间和空间，便没有跟过去。然而，那个周末Harris并没有回来，Barry便开始焦躁。他在正义联盟值班都有些坐立不安。

超人倒觉得Jesse一定会回来，毕竟Jesse还没和她心心念念的神奇女侠聊过天。但那完全不一样，偶尔陪Jesse回来，和在地球一定居是两码事。超人也颇为苦恼怎么追求露易丝，同病相怜的两个人常在值班时间开始讨论追求人的方法，Barry和超人的关系因此拉进了不少。

Harris再一次回来的时候，已经是周三，他还带着Garry。两个人一到地球二就开始设置一些新的仪器，两人在办公室争吵不休，冷嘲热讽，人身攻击的词语满天飞，随时都有动手的可能。这样听力极度敏感的Hartley忍无可忍，最后Hartley不得不搬到Cisco的实验室。

Barry徘徊在Harris办公室门口好几次，终于鼓起勇气邀请Harris和Garry一起吃晚饭。Barry没订上掌中之花，但是他订了另外一家不错的日本餐馆。

Garry婉拒了Barry的邀请，用奇怪的眼光看了一眼Barry，友善地祝愿他们有一个愉快的夜晚。Cisco和Hartley拿了一些电影到实验室看，Garry打算加入他们的电影之夜。

Harris点头答应。

餐馆的环境非常适合情侣，光线偏暗，桌子上点着小蜡烛，桌子与桌子之间的距离非常宽阔，给每一桌的客人都留了足够的空间，也不用担心会打扰邻座的交谈。Barry还为此穿了一套休闲西装。Harris穿了一件深蓝色牛仔裤，一件淡蓝色的休闲衬衫，颜色一致的浅棕色的皮鞋和皮带。但最吸引Barry的是那件棕色粗花呢两粒扣西装夹克，简约地勾勒出他流畅挺拔的上半身。Barry一直觉得粗花呢很老气，但是Harris这样搭配出来既体面又惬意。

Barry整理过Harris在休息室之中的所有的衣服，他从来没有见过这套衣服，所以这应该是这一次Harris从地球而带来的衣物。

“你喜欢这件西装？”Harris留意到Barry视线停留在这件西装上的时间过长。

Barry点点头说：“Harris你穿这套很好看，很复古，很有味道。”

Harris并不是一个羞涩的人，但他这次因为Barry的赞美垂下眼睛抿着嘴露出一个微笑。他告诉Barry，这西装来自于Garry常用的裁缝店，他们下次去地球二的时候应该一起去看看。

Barry到点菜的时候，才明白Garry那个眼光的含义。他意识到Harris选的都是炸物或是烤制品等熟食，这才意识到Harris可能不吃生食。  
等他们点完菜以后，Barry感觉挺抱歉，但Harris表示也不是什么大事，他还是找到了不少他会喜欢吃的东西。

他们最喜欢的是墨鱼汁烤黑鳕鱼，鱼肉原汁原味的包锡箔纸里面考，粗犷的风味和柔嫩的鱼肉形成鲜明的对比。天妇罗等炸物火候也刚刚好。Barry甚至还鼓励Harris去试试看生鱼片。生鱼片错落有致地摆放在冰上，带子甜美，挪威三文鱼肥美，北极贝甘甜，海鲈鱼甜美中带着一丝金属的涩味，甜虾清甜爽脆，旁边点缀着手工磨成的山葵。

Harris盯着面前那盘装饰精美的生鱼片，面无表情：“我不太明白为什么要吃生的，有寄生虫的几率很大。”

“这有点不太公平，意大利人也吃生牛肉片。”

“但那是牛肉，Barry。”

Barry夹起了一块带子，送入口中，眯着眼睛享受着带子的甜美，咀嚼完毕后盯着Harris说：“你看意大利人也同意只有生吃才能吃出来食材原本的风味。海产品的风味比牛肉复杂。带子一旦加热就失去食材本身的甜味，我觉得带子像是恋人的吻，轻巧精致，而三文鱼，更像是恋人的嘴唇，柔软丰润。”

说完Barry一边笑着，一边用筷子夹起了一块三文鱼，玩笑性质地在Harris的面前晃了晃，极为缓慢的用筷子送入口中。Barry浅粉色的嘴唇，以及白色的牙齿和橙色三文鱼形成了鲜明的对比。

Harris在Barry咬上三文鱼的瞬间，伸手捏住Barry的手腕，探头叼走Barry筷子上的三文鱼，Harris的鼻尖飞快地在Barry的鼻尖上掠过。Barry愣愣地咬着那被撕下的一小口鱼肉，看着Harris咬着三文鱼，慢条斯理的在他对面重新坐下，抓起筷子把三文鱼完全送入口中。  
Barry的脸在瞬间发红，他已经见识过Brucie在公众场合各种不要脸的调情伎俩，可仍然顶不住来自心上人的撩拨。

Barry忍不住迅速转头看了一眼四周，见到没有人注意他们刚才的举动，这才迎着Harris带着笑意的眼睛，问：“你觉得好吃吗？”

Harris放下筷子，吞下去之后才回答Barry：“Barry，生鱼片是冷的，你的嘴唇是暖的，我希望我尝起来比这个好一些。”

Barry避开Harris专注的目光，夹起一片北极贝，沾上一丁点酱油，送到Harris嘴边，说：“这是北极贝，你要不要试一试，然后告诉我，我会怎么形容这个。”

Harris看也没看筷子上的北极贝，他保持着看着Barry的姿势，侧头咬去Barry筷子上的北极贝，缓慢地咀嚼过后说道：“舌头。”在整个过程之中他的眼睛一直没有离开Barry。

“答对了！”Barry极为开心的用筷子夹了一片北极贝送入他自己的口中说：“甘甜又柔韧，可不像是接吻时的舌头吗？”

他的快乐简单而单纯，一直看着他的Harris也忍不住露出了微笑。

Barry看向碟子之中最后剩下的两样还没尝试的刺身，他夹起一片甜虾，正准备要送到Harris的嘴边的时候，看到Harris也拿起筷子夹了一片甜虾，他正准备折回他自己的筷子，看见Harris筷子正向他唇边送来。

Barry张口吃下Harris筷子上的甜虾，觉得那虾肉比以往的都要甜上不少。Harris吃下甜虾，若有所思，想了一会仍然没有回答。Barry挑着眉毛，向座椅靠去充满挑衅地看着Harris：“你应该猜不到这个。”

Harris想了一会，最终承认：“虾肉很甜，肉质很嫩，但我猜不出来。”

Barry笑得露出八颗牙齿：“是声音。用牙齿咬开虾肉的时候，虾肉会发出很轻微的声音。清爽甜美的声音。”

“那还挺有诗意。”Harris这么说，现在就剩下最后一个他没有尝试过的海鲈鱼刺身，他不得不承认，他开始有些期待。他们拿起筷子，将最后的海鲈鱼刺身送入对方口中。这一次Harris猜Barry仍然用了通感，他没费多大力气就猜出来是皮肤。Barry解释道，那鱼肉透明的颜色，柔软的质感，加上金属的气息，就像是亲吻恋人带着汗迹的皮肤。

“生鱼片也不是那么难以接受，是不是？”Barry脸上挂着快乐的笑容看着Harris。

“还不错。”Harris挑着眉头，看着空空如也的盘子，他自己也有些吃惊他吃下了从来不吃的生鱼片。

“哦，还有一样你该试试。”Barry抬起头寻找侍应生，用眼神招呼来侍应生后又点了一样东西。

Harris留意到，Barry和陌生人交谈的神态已经和原来不太一样，他的笑容中少了一份青涩，多了份自信，举止变得更加沉稳，他变得更像是在Harris指导下给众人做演讲的那个Barry。然而当侍应生离开之后，Barry转过头来看着他的时候，又变成了他记忆之中的那个快乐而腼腆的Barry。他离开的这几个月一定发生了很多事情，让这个青年长成一个男人，而成长从来都不是简单愉悦的。

他在瞬间为Barry感觉难过。

“你点了什么？”Harris开口问。

“你吃鱼子酱吗？不是黑鱼子酱，是红色三文鱼籽。”

Harris摇头，用手指着Barry：“你脸上有挂着Jesse恶作剧时才有的神彩。”

“不不不，我不是在捉弄你，我就只是好奇你会怎么评价三文鱼籽，这家店的三文鱼籽特别新鲜，值得一试。三文鱼籽味道很鲜美，但是味道也很特别，”

他们正说话的间隙，一盘三文鱼籽寿司被端了上来。Barry夹起三文鱼籽寿司，再次送到Harris嘴边，摇晃着筷子说：“寿司要一口吃下去。”

“我知道，寿司也有蛋，豆腐等熟食做的，Barry。”Harris看见Barry并没有沾任何酱料，便也没有沾酱油，送到Barry嘴边。两个人几乎是同时吃下对方筷子上的寿司。Harris咬了一口，三文鱼籽在他口中连续爆裂，他几乎能听到裂开瞬间的声音，汁液飞溅在在他口腔每一处。气味浓烈，带着鱼类特有的腥咸，扑向他的鼻子。除去那气味，汁液有些咸，但又像是蜜汁一般甜美。米饭中和了过于强烈的味道，咀嚼之间有谷物的清香甘甜，以及隐隐的酸味，应该是米醋。

“噢。”Harris因为鱼籽爆裂惊讶的出声之后就再也没有说话，他表情有瞬间的空白，显然那出乎他的意料。他看见Barry明显被他的反应逗笑了。他本应该感觉被冒犯，但是他也忍不住跟着Barry笑了起来。

“所以，你觉得怎么样？你觉得哪像什么？”Barry迅速吞下他口中的食物，迫不及待地开口问，他的眼睛因为兴奋即使在光线暗淡的餐厅之中也闪闪发光，像是绿宝石。

“Barry，”Harris摇了摇头，吞下食物，闭着眼摇头笑了笑，睁开眼睛直视Barry说：“Barry，这个很明显，至少比甜虾以及海鲈鱼明显。”他垂着眼睛意有所指地向下看了Barry的大腿一眼，重新对上Barry的眼睛轻快地眨眨眼说：“我猜你问的是三文鱼籽，你尝起来并没有那么咸，也更甜一些，事实上我挺喜欢的。至于你更迟一些时候的味道，我想我们可以去吃黑松露烹饪的菜肴，黑松露的气味浓烈，但实际上并没有什么风味。”

每一个字Barry都听得清清楚楚，于是Barry被呛着了。他一边咳嗽一边看着Harris，难以相信Harris竟然能用一本正经的语气和表情说着这些话，Harris甚至没有刻意收敛他的声音。Harris给他递了一杯水，挑着一边眉毛，唇边含着一抹笑意。Barry红着脸，在Harris的目光之下喝了几口水，不得不承认他永远说不过Harris。

Barry选了这家餐馆还有另外一个原因，就是这家餐馆有一个不对外营业的酒吧，只对餐馆的客人开放，因此比传统的酒吧要安静。当Barry和Harris站在吧台看着里面的酒水的时候，Barry就知道Harris会喜欢这个酒吧。Harris正打量着吧台后面一排一排的日本威士忌，看了好一会没有作出决定。

酒保走过来主动告诉他们，他们同样也有威士忌品鉴套餐，威士忌用量杯呈现在他们面前，量少，但可以让客人尝到不同种的威士忌，很适合喜欢尝试不同种威士忌的客人。

他们选取了两份品鉴套餐，找了一个舒适的皮沙发坐下，十几种颜色不同的威士忌很快被端在一个巨大托盘上送到他们面前，每一杯旁边都放着名牌卡片，仔细描述品牌以及风味。那真的很有趣，永远不知道下一杯酒是什么样的风味。Barry觉得日本威士忌中蜂蜜的味道更佳明显，口味比苏格兰威士忌要轻柔很多。他们坐在一起，腿贴着腿，一起品尝不同种的威士忌，分享彼此的看法。

不知不觉时间就已经走到11点，他们已经在这家餐厅量待了近4个小时。Barry第二天还要工作，Harris第二天一定还要去见Garry。

付账的时候Harris再一次将Barry的卡推回给他，可这一次Barry坚持要付账，Harris便也没有再坚持。

他们挽着手走回Barry的公寓，Barry将Harris安置在客房，之前Jesse住的那间房。Harris第一次来看到客房可从内部上锁的门锁时，就知道他误会了Barry。

晚安吻对他们来说非常困难，他们的嘴唇黏在一起就再也分不开，抱着对方的力度就像是要把对方摁入自己的血肉之中，全身的皮肤烫的像是着了火。这是Barry的房子，安全而私密，他们的喘息在走廊上回荡夹杂着激吻时的水声。这对Barry尤其困难，他日夜思念的人就站在他面前，可是他仍然决定将他自己从Harris的怀抱之中拉开。

Barry将额头抵在Harris肩上，激烈的喘着气，试图平复他的呼吸，他也能听见Harris激烈的呼吸，Harris的手指仍然在Barry的头发之间穿行，那让Barry头皮发麻，只想要眯着眼睛得到更多的碰触。Barry用力咬了咬下唇，站直身体抬头微笑着看着Harris说：“晚安，Harris。”

“今晚我过得非常愉快，谢谢你Barry。”Harris并未挽留，他服从了Barry的安排就像是他非常理解Barry的做法。Harris转身走入房间，关上房门。


	41. Specials 3. 人人都有前任

Harris和Garry刚结束一番争论。各自站在桌子一边揉着额头。  
“去你的，Harrison，你真的很固执。”Garry说道

Harris仍然闭着眼睛，揉着额头，还没从刚才的争吵缓过劲来。他朝Garry的方向比了一个中指。

Garry大笑出声说：“你可以来试试，哦，我忘记了，某人还没睡到他男朋友。”

“那和你没关系，Garry。”Harris摘下眼镜，用力的揉着眼睛。  
Garry目前留在他之前的休息室中，所以Garry帮他拿了一些常用的东西去Barry的公寓。Garry看见Harris的东西放在客房的时候，很不厚道地笑了出来。

这时邮件室的分件员走进来，拿着一个盒子让Harris签收。Harris看也没看一眼Garry，重新戴上眼镜在包裹收据上签名。Garry也好奇的走过来，看着Harris拆开包裹：“昨天是一大捧玫瑰，今天是什么？”

Harris打开盒子一看，嘴角露出一丝笑容，Garry吹了声口哨：“山崎十八年，昂贵而又有品位的礼物。”

山崎威士忌是日本威士忌中最受欢迎的威士忌品牌，也有人说那是日本最好的威士忌品牌。在哪次威士忌品鉴套餐之中，Harris最为喜欢的便是山崎18年，山崎18年共装桶2次，让这款威士忌口味有着极为丰富而迷人的变化。日本人独有的细腻与优雅在这款酒液中被体现出来，非常值得收藏。Harris没有想到Barry竟然记住了他随口一句点评，送他这瓶威士忌。

Harris戴着眼镜，仔细打量酒液，深棕色的酒液闪烁着蜜糖一样的光芒，脸上挂着单纯而快乐的笑容，整个人都在发光，光是看着他都能被他的喜悦感染。

“所以你们现在在谈高中生一样的恋爱吗？”Garry打量着Harris，开口问，“礼物，卡片，诗歌也许还有情书什么的。就是不上床。”

Harris吝于给予回应，仍在打量威士忌。Garry不以为意，总结道：“你打破了你的规则。”

“我没有所谓的规则，Garry。”Harris凝视着酒液，他处于想要打开喝，又犹豫的阶段。他四处打量实验室，寻找合适的酒杯。

“你第一次约会总是去一个很出名的餐馆吃饭，你会对其中极少数的对象发出第二次邀约。你会在第二次晚饭后带对方去豪华酒店共度一夜。看情况你会和对方出去第三次。第四次约会已是非常少见。重点是你永远是安排计划的那个人，而不是接受别人邀请的那个人。”

“你怎么……”Harris终于不再看着威士忌，惊讶地看向Garry。Garry翻了个白眼回答他的疑惑：“那些约会对象都是我给你介绍的，其中甚至有我的朋友。我也是在你约会时照顾Jesse的那个人，我当然知道发生了什么事。我一开始看到Barry时候非常吃惊，他无论如何都不是我会介绍给你认识的对象。”

Harris放下酒瓶说道：“Garry，他不是Tess死后我约会过的那些男孩或者女人。他是一个男人，他有他自己的想法和意愿，而我尊重他这点。”

“不好意思？你刚说了尊重？你从来就没有尊重过任何人的看法和意愿，Harrison！明显你也没有尊重过我的朋友James，James只比你年轻三岁，他早就不是一个孩子。你那时看起来挺喜欢他的，就在你们约会记录突破了八次之后，我开始以为你俩有戏的时候，你一拳打在他鼻子上结束了那段关系。”

“谁是James？”

Garry叹了口气，“James Kord。你揍了他以后，他送了你一瓶私人收藏版格兰菲迪试图挽回你，你把酒留下，给他寄了一张双倍价格的支票。谢谢你，我和他的友谊也就此告终。我们一起喝过那瓶酒，典型的高地威士忌，就是有点贵。” Garry看着Harris仍然不明状况的表情，补充了一句：“酒架第三排，最右边那个黑色烫金盒子。”

“哦。”Harris不再说话。他想了一会，尽量清楚地说：“Garry，你可能很难理解。但是不管如何，你是我的朋友，我希望你能理解，那对我和Barry都很重要。在我消失之前，我和Barry说了一些有点过分的话，我当时还在脑震荡的后遗症之中，不是特别清醒。我指责他冒失轻率，我指责他不信任我，我告诉他必须重新赢得我的心。”

Harris看了一眼那瓶酒，垂着眼睛继续说：“后来我在他面前消失，所有的人都认为我已经死亡。那对Barry的打击非常大，他改变了很多，我能看出来他的成长。他在我消失后，仍然在努力的证明他自己能够承担责任，他值得他队友的信任，他能够信任尊重他的队友。而现在，他正在证明他有能力赢得我的心。这很了不起，他正在努力地走到我身边来，而不是像一个男孩一样等我回到他身边。我当然会尊重他的意愿。”

“这正是让我担心的地方，Harrison。”Garry严肃的说：“我们都是男人，我们都很清楚追求的最终目的是占有对方。Barry是一个了不起的人，他在你们关系中的角色正从接受方变成给予方。我不愿意见到你和James的事情再次发生。”

“哈。”Harris微笑：“谢谢你的担忧Garry。我从未认为一段认真的关系能简单的用接受方和给予方来决定。我安排约会是因为我并不信任我的那些约会对象，我希望知道会发生什么事情。然而Barry的这些安排让我觉得生活中充满惊喜，明天值得期待。这感觉很棒。Garry，James的事情不会重演，我信任Barry不会伤害我，而我没那么信任James。”

“噢，噢，你已经做了。”Garry脸上有瞬间的空白，他的脸色立刻沉下来问：“等等，是他强迫你的吗？”

“你在开玩笑吗Garry？”Harris嗤笑出声：“没人能强迫我做任何事情，Barry也不会诱导我去做任何事情。虽然当时情况有点复杂，但我不觉得那是什么大事。你为什么把这事看得那么重要？”

“我这操蛋的生活啊。”Garry用手抹了一把脸，说道：“我听Barry描述过你们那次争吵，他把你的手打开了。我当时还安慰他了。我当时就应该狠狠地揍他一顿，没有人能在得到你的信任之后再把你推开。这一切都是他自找的。”

“Garry别那么戏剧化，Eobard，我，Barry都有责任。Barry现在已经在尽力弥补。重点是我尊重他，我希望你也能尊重他。”说完Harris将手伸向那瓶酒，伸手拧开瓶盖，拿出两个咖啡杯：“在回家过周末之前，你要来一点吗？”

Garry点头接过杯子说道：“这周六我要作为STAR Lab的负责人出席中心城的酒会，你失踪太久，你最好趁这酒会重新出现在公众视线之中。Jesse一直想要见的Bruce Wayne据说也会出席，顺带说一下，Barry和Jesse都认识这个世界的Bruce Wayne。”  
*  
*  
*  
在去酒会之前，Harris带Barry去了之前他和Barry提起过的裁缝店。裁缝店有成衣也有全定制的服务。Harris对他自己的衣物并不太在意，但是他给Barry挑衣服的时候挑的极为仔细，Garry也在旁边，时不时地给一些意见。Barry注意到Harris挑衣服更注意实用性，偏好于简洁的款式。Garry更加注重细节的修饰，他会为Barry在肩线，裤子折痕上做出一些建议，他建议Barry选深红色内衬以及蓝色扣子缝线颜色，那和Barry大部分的衣服都能搭配在一起。在此之前，Barry从没听说过西装有那么多的元素可供选择。

最后为当晚的酒会Harris给Barry挑了一件意大利剪裁样式的黑色细灰条纹西装以及长裤，配一件白色翼领衬衣，银灰色领带，同色马甲以及口袋巾，那和Barry平常挑的衣服不太一样，但是Barry穿上去之后意外的清爽干练。  
他们甚至还买了男式裤袜带。Barry都不知道现在还有人会用这样东西。但据Garry说在这个地球，裤袜带和背带都一样常见。

在等待裁缝为Barry这套三件套做最后的调整的时候，Harris给Barry订了一件全定制的粗花呢西装，以及相关衬衫。款式颜色和他自己曾经的那件几乎一样，Garry再次在一些细节上做了调整，让那套衣服更加适合Barry的身材。

Barry不知道Harrison Wells在中心城是什么样的地位。他们刚走进酒会会场的时候，并没有引起任何人注意。Jesse挽着Garry的手，而Barry挽着Harris的手，水星实验室的Dr. McGee是第一个走上来和Harris打招呼的，他们交换了一个拥抱。随即 McGee的目光聚焦在挽着Harris手的Barry身上。似乎是意识到Dr. McGee的疑惑，Harris大大方方地说道：“Tina，这是Barry，我的男朋友。”

然后他对Barry说：“Barry，这是Dr. Tina McGee，水星实验室的所有人。”

虽然Harris在此之前已经询问过Barry的意见，Barry并不介意公开他们的关系，但在Harris真正说出口的时候，Barry仍然为Harris的举动而吃惊。

Barry向Dr. McGee伸出手掌，脸上露出礼貌的笑容说道：“幸会，Dr. McGee，我是Barry Allen，我听说过你的工作成果，那非常有意义。”Barry的动作和神情在Bruce 的教导之下，早就有了不亢不卑的风度，甚至还有一丝世家子弟才有的优雅。他的风度明显博得了Dr.McGee的好感，Dr. McGee握上他的手：“Barry，幸会。你们是怎么认识的呢？” 

“那是一个很长的故事，Tina。我不认为今晚能说完。”Harris接过话题。

众人的好奇心被Harris点燃，越来越多的人走过来，试图弄明白他失踪时发生了什么事情。这显然让Jesse觉得无聊，她放开Garry的手，转过来拉Barry的手，似乎要带Barry去别的地方。Barry转头看向Harris，Harris对着他露出了一个微笑，示意他随意。

Barry对众人点点头，歉意的说：“不好意思。”随即和Jesse离开。

Barry几乎感觉内疚，就这么把Harris留在那群人之中。然而Jesse却示意他不用担心，“这样的酒会我陪父亲来了几次，每一次都非常无聊，每一次他都被别人缠住，剩我一个人在场地找乐子，还好这次有你陪着我。”

Jesse走向自助餐台，拿起一块铺垫了烟熏三文鱼和鳄梨的点心说：“你饿吗？我其实是来吃饭的，等我吃饱之后，我爸的忍耐也差不多到极限了，就可以离开，不用很久的，最多也就一个小时。”

Barry站在Jesse身边，拿起一个盘子，在里面放了一些点心，他看见Jesse伸手拿了一杯香槟，急忙伸手把香槟从Jesse手中拿走，“你可以喝酒了吗？”

“当然，Barry。”

“不不不，Jesse我很确定你没有21岁，Garry提过一次。”

Jesse气鼓鼓地看着Barry，“那法律很不合理，我可以在18岁结婚，但要21岁才能喝酒，这不合理！”说完她又从侍应生手上拿了一杯酒，Barry飞快地喝完手中的香槟，迅速夺走Jesse手上的香槟。

Jesse笑着再次从侍应生手上拿了一杯香槟说：“Barry你不能永远挡着我，你总会喝醉的。”

“事实上我能。”Barry再次喝干手上的香槟，再次夺走Jesse手上的杯子，放在一边，眨眨眼睛说：“Jesse我可以整个晚上都和你玩这个游戏，自从我开始做……你知道的这份兼职之后，我就再没法喝醉了。那其实挺惨的。” 

“真的吗？”Jesse睁大了眼睛。

Barry点头，举起一根手指：“Caitlin曾经花了一个下午给我做过一个500度的酒精饮料，那让我醉了一秒钟，就一秒钟。”

Jesse还要开口询问，一个年轻男孩的声音打断了Jesse还未说出口的话：“Jesse看到你真好。你最近怎么样？我听说你回来好一阵子了，但是你不愿意见我，看到你平安归来真好。”

Jesse的表情在看到那个男孩的瞬间就变得无比僵硬，“Charles，我很好，谢谢关心。”

“我们能谈谈吗？Jesse。”那个男孩子穿了一身深蓝色的西装，有一张极为秀气的脸，领口插着一朵碧绿色的花，就像是Jesse眼睛的颜色。他直注视着Jesse，看也没看Barry一眼:“之前发生的事情我很抱歉，我很想你，真的，你失踪那段时间我每天都在想你。”

Barry顿时明白发生了什么事情。他正想要找个借口走开的时候，Jesse伸手挽住了Barry的手臂：“Charles，当你把我推给了Zoom时，你对我而言就已经死了。你现在不过是感觉内疚罢了，而你的确是应该感觉内疚，毕竟没有多少人会把自己女朋友推出去。”

Jesse说这话时的表情的内容，莫名让Barry想到了Harris，一针见血，抓人的痛脚精准无比。

“你是因为他吗？”那个男孩打量了Barry一眼，指着Barry说：“你有新男友了吗？他除了长得高一些，那点比我好？”

“至少没人能越过我伤害我的伴侣。”Barry出声说，他的声音沉稳而有力，让人信服，他伸手揽着Jesse的肩膀：“我不会让任何事情发生在Jesse身上，如果她被Zoom带走，我也一定会去把她救出来。”

“你也的确是那个把我从牢笼中拯救出来的人，Barry。”Jesse转头看向Barry，轻声说道。Barry差点就被Jesse脸上的表情逗笑，但他仍然转头和Jesse对视，装出深情款款的样子，他知道他们两个人随时都有可能笑出来，谢天谢地，那个男孩看了一会，很快就垂着头离开。

两个人捂着嘴唇尽量不引人注意地弓着身体大笑。

“那是真的吗？”Jesse好不容易止住笑容看着Barry问。“你不会让任何人伤害我爸？但如果我和我爸同时陷入危险中，你会去救谁。”

“Jesse Wells。”Barry再次露出一个微笑说道：“我会救你，因为那是他所希望的，然后我会去陪着他。不过你这个假设不可能发生，因为Harris比我更快。不过我也知道他的答案。他也一定会先救你脱离险境，但不论如何他都会陪着我。”

“哦，你们俩真是够了。真希望我也能碰见这么个人。”Jesse说道。

“你想谈谈么？等等你爸知道这事吗？”

Jesse连着摇了两次头，她成功的让Barry的脸迅速垮下来：“你知道我不可能对你爸隐瞒这事吧。”

“这不是什么大事。反正都已经过去了，我们都不提就没事了。”Jesse再次拿了杯香槟，抬起眼睛，从下往上地看着Barry，可怜兮兮地说：“Barry看在我刚经历了那么惨的事情上，能让我喝一杯吗？”

“门都没有，Jesse Wells。”Barry再次伸手拿走Jesse手上的杯子：“喝酒是原则上的问题。不过你可以吃点心，我以为你饿了。”Barry在Jesse手上的盘子之中放了几块炸鸡块。

两个人正一边吃，一边讨论下次吃那个的时候，Barry听见有人站在旁边说道：“那个炸鳕鱼还挺好吃，你应该试试。”

Barry礼貌地向对方道了声谢，给他自己和Jesse的盘子中拿了一些炸鳕鱼。

“我很久没回到这里，信息可能有些过时了。我从未在中心城听到过Allen这个姓氏，是哪个新晋的的家族吗？还是你来自别的城市？”

Barry在Brucie的朋友之中见识过这套辞令，他放下手中餐盘，转身面对那个陌生人，不亢不卑的说道：“不，先生，我来自一个普通家庭。并不是望族，你没听说过我很正常。”

“我是Lord James Kord，我是Harrison Wells的朋友。”那个陌生男人看起来和Garry一般年纪，穿着一套黑色单扣无尾礼服，里面是一件大胆的中式立领衬衫，没有佩戴领结，乌木镶嵌的钻石扣子闪闪发光，一直将人的视线向下引入到宽腰带之中。那个男人蓄着极短的胡须，看起来威严稳重。他伸出右手，举止颇为和善，但Barry感觉到一丝敌意。

“Barry Allen，幸会，Kord大人”Barry礼貌地伸出手。Jesse好奇地问：“如果你是我父亲的朋友，为什么我从来没有听说过你的名字。”

“我在十三年前就离开了中心城， Harrison失踪时我一直在找他。我终于听说他已经平安归来。”

“他在那边。我相信你们一定有很多要聊。”Barry指了指Harris的方向，不亢不卑地说。

那个男人向着Barry微微倾身，显示出他对Barry的好奇：“我对你更好奇一些，Mr. Allen，我刚听说他公开了和你关系。这和我认识的Harrison 不太一样，我认识的那个Harrison Wells可伤了不少人的心。他约会过不少人，但他从未承认过任何关系。”

Barry在听见伤心那句的时候，就伸出双手盖住Jesse的耳朵，挺直背脊说道：“Kord大人，我不认为在他的女儿面前讨论他的感情生活是一件有礼貌的事情。”

James Kod上下打量Barry，最后他凝视着Barry西装外套上和Harris同样的口袋巾露出一口明晃晃的牙齿微笑，说：“Allen先生，你多少岁了？22？还是刚好到法定喝酒的年龄？我不得不告诉你，他曾经约会过比你更加漂亮的男孩子。但结果无一例外。就像所有的年长者一样，年轻人对我们有巨大的吸引力，但美貌易逝。他总会发现比你更加美丽的人。”

奇怪的是，Barry因为他的话语感觉到开心，他从未认为他自己能被称为漂亮。他一直觉得Harris才是漂亮的那个人。Barry高兴地露出一个笑容说：“谢谢你的忠告Kord大人，我从来都没有想到我可以被称为漂亮，我猜这算是一个恭维吧。”

James Kord因为Barry出乎意料的回应愣在原地，暂时没出声。

Jesse即使听不见这段对话，也能感觉到两个人之间的火药味。她不明白Barry怎么会突然笑出来。她在Barry怀中疑惑地抬起头，看着Barry。Barry向她露出一个安抚性质的微笑，他再次开口，准备迅速结束这段谈话：“如果是曾经的我，觉得我没有那个资格，我或许就会退却，但现在我会努力去让自己变得更好，好到能够拥有他。恕我直言Kord大人，就像您所说，那已经是十几年前的往事，而人都会改变。”

“你倒是很自信，我不得不指出来，一开始每个人都认为他们有那个机会，最后都以心碎收场。你真认为你能够让他改变吗？”

“不，我从未要求他为我改变什么，就像我也并未要求他公开这段关系。我只是努力地让自己有资格和他站在一起。”Barry看了看Harris的方向：“如果你对他的做法有疑问，请随意去询问他。现在如果你允许的话，Kord大人，我想失礼离开，我这么捂着Jesse的耳朵不太合适。”

说完Barry放开捂着Jesse耳朵的手，向James Kord点头致意，带着Jesse远离他。

远处Harris和Garry一直留意着这边的状态，Harris看见Barry带着Jesse离开，James Kord站在原地，一脸没反应过来的样子。Harris 附在Garry耳边悄声说：“我早就说过了，Barry不需要我的帮助也可以应付的很好。”

“那的确让我感觉好了不少，你现在满脸都是看到儿子长大的欣慰。”Garry瞥了Harris一眼讽刺地说，“但你不能就这么把James置之不理。我敢打赌你若持续忽视James，他总会去你家找你。”

“我觉得我今晚在这呆够了，你觉得呢？”

Garry耸耸肩，“我还有几个人要见，你随意。”他拿出车钥匙递给Harris，“我会让Anna开车来接我。”

Harris一口喝干杯中的酒液，礼貌地向众人欠身告辞。朝James的方向走过去。

Barry和Jesse正在角落中另外一排长桌边看着食物，讨论着那种小食更加好吃。他们听见人群中的躁动，转头看去的时候，正好看见Harris站在James面前。James一脸欣喜的模样，和Harris抱着手肘面无表情的面孔形成鲜明对比。Jesse的注意力很快就被她身边的人给吸引住了，那是一个三十多岁的男人，棕色发丝柔软地垂在额前。也和他们一样满怀好奇地打量着面前的小食。

“不好意思，请问你是Bruce Wayne吗？”Jesse主动问道。

那个男人穿着浅褐色三件套西装，他的西装并不像是其他人一样贴身，Barry从未见过Bruce穿非全定制的西装，但他的笑容真诚而温柔，让他在带着面具的众人之中脱颖而出。

“我是，年轻的女士。”Bruce Wayne转头看向Jesse，向着她露出温柔的微笑。

“老天，你是Bruce。”Barry脱口而出。Bruce转头看向Barry，Barry从来没有见过Bruce露出这样单纯而温和的微笑。他所认识的Bruce永远带着面具，笑容中隐藏着算计。

“我们认识吗？”Bruce疑惑地发问。

“噢噢噢，你不认识我，我听Jesse说过你很多事迹，你的工作真是太伟大了，我从来没有见过那么无私的人，你是一个不折不扣的英雄。”Barry飞快地说着，最后他才意识到他还没有介绍他自己：“我是Barry， Barry Allen，Wayne先生，我一直都很想和你见一面，能最终见到你真是太好了。”Barry主动伸出手。

“我是Jesse Wells，我一直都在关注你的事迹。”Jesse几乎也在同时说道：“你的工作太伟大了，你们招收志愿者吗，我可以加入吗？我可以和你握个手吗，Wayne先生？”

Bruce看着面前伸出来的两只手掌，大笑出声，说道：“当然，请叫我Bruce, Jesse以及Barry。”他先握上Jesse的手，再次握上Barry的手。“我很高兴你欣赏我的工作，当然，Jesse，我们招收自愿者。不过你确定Dr. Wells会高兴吗？你还没有读完大学。”

“你知道我？”Jesse的盯着Bruce眼睛闪闪发光，Bruce迎着她的笑容，眨眨眼睛：“当然，我举办过很多次慈善活动，搞慈善这一行，很重要的一点就是知道所有人的名字以及身份，那样才能拉来经费。”

Bruce看向Barry，微笑着说：“Barry你可是今晚大家都在议论的人物呢，我没想到你躲在这里。”

Barry脸上一红，这个Bruce仍然有着蝙蝠侠的犀利以及蝙蝠侠没有的坦诚，他感到莫名的拘束。这不是他认识的那个Bruce但他给Barry带来的压力和蝙蝠侠一模一样。他不知道应该怎样应对这个陌生又熟悉的Bruce。

Bruce也如同Brucie一般善解人意：“人群很可怕吧。那么多的人，每个人都有不同的见解，事实上我也是躲到这里来喘口气，被你们俩抓住了。”

“不好意思，我们打扰你的清净。”Barry终于说道。Bruce挥手让他们不要在意。

Jesse则开始给Bruce介绍点心：“那个炸鸡配着酱料吃很不错。我很喜欢那个三文鱼和鳄梨的小饼。Bruce你喜欢吃烟熏三文鱼吗？”

等到Bruce吃了一些点心之后，Barry终于想起来，请求道：“Bruce，请问我能和你合影吗?我有个朋友一直都想要见到你，他会很高兴看到你的照片的。”

Bruce点头欣然答应。

Barry拿出手机开启自拍模式，他比Bruce高，他微微屈膝，让他自己比Bruce略微矮一些，靠着Bruce的肩膀兴奋地比了一个V的手势，露出一个灿烂的笑容。Jesse见状也加入他们的自拍之中。

“你想要我为你们拍一张吗？”他们三个人低着头审视手机上的照片的时候，Barry听见有人轻柔地发问，那是Harris的声音。Barry抬起头来，正看见Harris站在他们面前，嘴唇边挂着很浅的笑意。

“幸会。Dr. Wells，你气色真好，看起来甚至年轻了不少。”Bruce走上前来友善地打招呼。Harris伸出手，握上Bruce的手：“幸会，Wayne先生，我希望我的女儿以及我的男朋友没有打扰你，如果有的话，我代他们道歉。”

Jesse看了一眼Barry，他们刚才那轻松愉快的气氛在瞬间就消失的无影无踪，也许是因为Bruce面对她父亲的时候，不知不觉就变得公事化的原因。Jesse在Barry的表情之中也看出了一丝惋惜。

最后等到Harris给他们三个人拍照的时候，Barry和Jesse中规中矩地站在Bruce两边，表情都有些僵硬。

“爸爸，你真是扫兴的高手。”在等待车子被送过来的时候，Jesse闷闷不乐地抱怨，“我想见Bruce已经很久了。Barry让我认识了那个地球的Bruce Wayne，他和这个Bruce好不一样。”

“你和Bruce Wayne很熟悉？”Harris问Barry，这并不是一个疑问，而是一个肯定的结论。

“正义联盟里，我一般和他搭档，花了不少时间在一起。在正义联盟成立之前，他教导了我不少东西，他在这两个世界里都是一个英雄，我觉得他非常了不起。下次有机会我带你去见他。”Barry回答，言语中对Bruce的崇拜一览无遗。

Jesse直觉不妙，她用手肘捅了捅Barry的腰，Barry疑惑地看向Jesse，仍然不明白发生了什么事情。

“噢。”Harris应了一声，便没有说话，这时车子被送过来，他们再也没有讨论Bruce。Bruce Wayne是Eobard唯一一个和他提起过的名字，在神速力中Eobard告诉他，Bruce Wayne是Barry未来的关键。而Barry在宴会之中一直都表现的非常镇定——即使在有贵族头衔的James面前也没有示弱，直到Barry在Bruce面前流露出腼腆的表情，这让他更加在意Bruce这个人。

他们到家后，Jesse很快便上楼准备睡觉。Harris将Barry送到客房门口。

“Harris，你是在嫉妒吗？”在例行的晚安吻之前，Barry终于把他的怀疑问出来。

Harris没有回答，他双手提着Barry的衬衣领口，将Barry抵在墙壁上，凶猛地吻上Barry的嘴唇。


	42. Specials 4. 殿堂与玫瑰

番外四 殿堂与玫瑰

尽管他们都忍着不发出声音，但仍然没法掩饰接吻时的喘息声。Harris的嘴唇离开Barry的嘴唇后，正沿着他的下颌，一路向下啄吻，最后停顿在Barry的脖子上，没有再做出别的行动，似乎正在试图平复他的呼吸。Barry的脉搏在Harris的嘴唇之下疯狂地跳动。

Barry仰着脖子靠在墙上，尽量压制喘息声，他想要伸手捂住他的嘴，但他的手指正被Harris牢牢地扣在身体两侧，他只能咬着嘴唇抑制住呼吸。他们十指相扣，Harris的指尖微微用力在Barry的手指关节上摩挲按压。Barry侧头看了一眼Jesse的卧室，门下没有任何灯光，显示Jesse早已经入睡。他们和Jesse就只有一墙之隔，

“带我去你房间，Harris。”Barry压低声音说。

“你确定？”Harris仍然没有离开Barry的脖子，他说话的时候，嘴唇在Barry的脖子上若即若离，细微的气流让Barry脖子上的毛发站立起来。

Barry挣脱Harris的手指，伸手探入Harris的马甲之下，摸到他背后的丝绸背带，手指在他背带的扣子上流连，他能透过衬衫感觉到Harris的体温。Barry低下头对Harris耳语：“现在我身上穿的全是你给我买的衣物，包括吊袜带，你想亲手解下来吗？”

他们穿着同样颜色的西装，马甲，口袋巾，就连领带颜色都相互呼应。Harris的领带是银灰色中带着蓝色漩涡花纹，Barry的领带是银灰色中夹着绿色枝叶，那和他们的眼睛颜色一致。他们同样使用了背带以及吊袜带。

Barry看着Harris的眼睛，Harris的眼睛在黑暗中闪烁生辉，望入那双眼睛就像坠入充满神秘与未知的宇宙，他永远都看不够那双眼睛，他就像是被那双眼睛催眠了一样安静地看着Harris。

Harris的额头抵上Barry的额头，开口说：“Barry，你不知道我有多想要你，但我不希望这是因为你还在为James心烦。他不值得你的在意。我和James的确出去过一段时间，但那已经是很多年前的事情。”

Harris在试图解释，Barry从未想到Harris也会嫉妒和解释。

“其实今天我给你擦香水的时候看到你的背带，我就在想我亲手解开的场景。”Barry放松下来，靠在墙上说：“但是你刚才的样子真把我给点燃了。我觉得我们不应该在走廊上说话，我可不想Jesse打开门查看情况。”Barry侧头用眼神示意他们去旁边Barry的房间。

Harris摇摇头附在Barry耳边耳语：“我常常在房间听音乐，我房间和图书馆都做过隔音处理。”说完他伸手扣着Barry的手，带着Barry朝他自己的房间走去，

“哦，等我一下。”Barry走进他自己的房间，拿了他的洗漱袋出来。Barry跟在Harris身边说道：“你说的音乐是指真的音乐还是你和其他人某种活动的代称？”

Harris挑了挑眉毛，侧身看着Barry说：“你现在很得意，但我不打算让你更得意。”

Harris走动时Barry能闻到空气中淡淡的香味，那和Barry身上的香味一致，那香味本来应该被深深收藏在衣物之下，然而他们刚才的激吻让香水味被升高的体温激发出来，逃逸到空气之中。那是沉香木和玫瑰的味道。

Barry第一次闻到这款香水的时候就想起了Harris，一开始是生姜豆蔻等辛香料，温暖干燥，广藿香的加入又带入了一丝草本凉意，那股凉意甚至是有些尖锐的，非常引人注目，然而Barry最喜欢的是中后调，那是一种时光沉淀富有油脂的老木头的香味，广藿香克制，檀木理性，沉香的深沉，玫瑰的甜香在木头香气中像是众星拱月般烘托出来，被厚重的龙延香很好的与木香结合在一起。就像是理智与诱惑的交缠。

那是他今天给Harris的礼物。他仍然没有忘记Harris拆开礼物时，脸上的惊讶，Harris从未想到过Barry会送给他的香水。

“你喜欢这个香水吗？”Barry闭着眼睛在接吻间隙说。他一边动手解开Harris的马甲的扣子，当他将Harris的马甲扔到一边时，那股香气脱离了一部分束缚，变得更加浓烈。在Harris身上广藿香的味道更重一些，那是清凉而克制的味道。然而那并没有让玫瑰的味道消失不见，反差让玫瑰的甜味更容易分辨，玫瑰仍然试图将广藿香拖入诱惑之中。

Harris解开Barry的衬衫扣子，将手探入Barry的衬衫之下，当他收回手，他闻到指间上有深沉而厚重的香气，带着一点甜味，像是黑巧克力中那一抹隐约的甜：“那是玫瑰的香味吗？”

Barry快速地解开Harris衬衫扣子，伸手摸上Harris的腰部，揉了几下。Barry抬手将手指轻按在Harris的鼻尖上：“还有广藿香和沉香。”

Barry躺在床上，仰头看着撑在他上方的Harris，将他们的手指扣在一起，放在两个人的鼻子之间，闭上眼深深吸了一口气说：“这个香水叫做沉香之花，它让我看到阳光照进一间颇有历史的深色木质殿堂，沉香桌子上放着一把红玫瑰。节制理性中带着一份世俗的诱惑，就像是你给我的印象。你工作时冷酷的不近人情，但只有我知道你是一个温柔而火热的恋人。”

Barry睁开眼睛凝视着Harris，他的目光一如以往的充满信赖与期待。Harris的背后是漫天的星光，他看见Harris凝视着他，那漫天的星光都落入Harris眼中，放出灿烂的光华。

“Barry。”Harris呢喃着Barry的名字，Harris微笑时眼睛之中的银河在摇晃，睫毛闪动时漾起阵阵涟漪。他一眨也不眨地看着Harris的眼睛，直到他听见Harris温柔的声音：“我很喜欢这香水，Barry。你是殿堂唯一的哪一朵玫瑰，玫瑰让尘封的殿堂不再空旷，充满生机和喜悦。”

Harris闭上眼睛，低下头覆盖住Barry的嘴唇。他极为温柔地亲吻Barry，伸手到Barry裤子两侧，解开他背带上的扣子。衬衫没有了背带的束缚，松垮地洒落在身体两侧。更多温暖的甜香从Barry的腰上散发出来。那吸引了Harris的注意力。

Harris将头移到Barry的腰侧，他一边吻着Barry的腰，一边闻着Barry的味道。玫瑰的味道纵然明显，但他仍然能够闻到生姜，豆蔻等香料的辛香。温暖的辛香干燥而可口，Harris忍不住张开口，用牙齿咬上Barry的皮肤，Barry因为这个在他牙齿下颤抖。当他用指尖在Barry的乳头附近打圈按压时，他听见了Barry轻微的呻吟。

他更用力地咬着Barry腰上的皮肤， 这让Barry不自觉地扭动想要躲开他的牙齿。Harris趁机动手解开Barry的裤头以及拉链，Barry顺从地提起腰方便他移除Barry的长裤以及内裤。Barry躺在他身下，全身只剩下那件敞开的白色衬衫，以及小腿上的袜子以及吊袜带，以及手腕上的腕表。

一切仿佛就像是他们第一次一般重演，Harris跪在Barry腿间，将Barry一条腿抗在他的肩上。Harris的双手在Barry的膝盖，大腿内侧流连，那引起Barry急促的喘息。

“Harris……”他听见Barry沙哑的声音，他转头看着Barry，看见Barry也正在凝视着他。Harris保持着视线链接，转头用牙齿咬开Barry吊袜带的皮扣。啪的一声，扣针脱离了扣眼，吊袜带应声从Barry的小腿上滑落。Harris缓慢地用双手卷下Barry的袜子，嘴唇跟随着被一点点展示来的小腿肌肤，在上面留下属于他的痕迹，一面用视线将Barry钉在床上。Barry脸涨的通红，他的双手揪着浅蓝色床单，泛着莹莹光芒的眼睛跟随着他的动作。

等到袜子以及吊袜带全部都被扔下床之后，Harris伸手将Barry抱起来，让Barry跨坐在他的腿上。Harris把Barry的双手扣在他的背后，将最后的那件白衬衫以及腕表从Barry的手腕上剥下来。

Harris能看见Barry嘴唇上的牙印，他抬头咬上对嘴唇，将他自己的牙齿覆盖在Barry留下的牙印之上，反复吮吸啃咬，直到Barry之前的牙印从稍有红肿的嘴唇上消失。 Barry因此发出一声低沉的呻吟，他双手自由后立刻抬手抱住Harris的头，舌头在Harris的口中长驱直入一直舔到上颚，用力地顶弄。

两个人因为Barry的舔弄同时颤抖，Barry迫使Harris抬着头，侧头加深了这个吻，Harris的手掌在他身后游走，Barry因为他的抚弄抱得更紧。在热吻之中，Barry不自觉地在Harris身上磨蹭，用老二在Harris腹部顶弄。他此刻光裸着身体，而Harris除了衬衣扣子被解开，露出胸腹之外，其他的衣服都穿的颇为整齐。Barry能感觉棉质的衬衣，丝绸背带，羊毛料长裤，以及Harris胸口的皮肤，这些不同的物品在他赤裸的皮肤上的触觉。

Barry侧身拧腰用力将Harris按倒在床上，他撑在Harrris上方，居高临下低头的审视着Harris，就像是身体修长的大型猫科动物审视他的猎物。Harris仍然穿着背带，背带将衬衫拘束在原地，只露出中间的一线皮肤。Barry伸出右手抚摸Harrris裸露出来的胸膛和腹部，轻声赞美他恋人的美丽：“Harris你真是太漂亮了。”

 

Barry仍然坐在Harris腰上，低头认认真真地给Harris解背带扣子，Harris不太适应长时间完全不动的局面，偏过头并不看着Barry。等到Barry把Harris的背带以及衬衣扒下来之后， Barry从Harris腰上移开，跪在一旁，开始解他的裤子以及拉链。Barry喜欢看到Harris的衣物被一点点移除的样子，越来越多的皮肤裸露在空气之中，显示Harris原本的模样。当Harris的裤子被移走的时候，Barry闻到了更浓烈的香气从Harris膝盖上散发出来。满载木质感的玫瑰香，那让Barry想起了他曾见过的四米多高的野生攀爬玫瑰墙，尽管香气馥郁，花朵艳丽，但它们全身披满荆棘，没有人敢攀摘。

他们的身上都有和对方相似又相异的味道，就像是一种标记。那味道把他们捆绑在一起。

最后仍然是袜子和吊袜带。等到Barry把这一切都做完，他掰过Harris的头，在Harris的嘴唇上印下一吻。Barry爬下床，去他的洗漱袋中拿了一管东西放到Harris手边。Barry重新回到床上，用手肘撑着他自己，双腿分开俯跪在Harris身边。其中的含义不言而喻，还带着请罪的意味。

“噢，Barry。”Harris的声音柔软的就像是要融化。Harris迅速用手肘撑起身体，侧身看着Barry，伸手抚摸上他的脸庞，说：“你不用这么做。你不用向我证明什么。”

“可我想这个想了九个月，我早就想这么做了，一开始你不愿意回来，后来你失踪了。”Barry用手抵着额头，闷闷地说：“Harris，我很抱歉我之前推开了你，我真的很抱歉，你能原谅我吗？”

Harris在此刻终于完全看清他对Barry所造成的伤害，那让他心碎。Barry一直在逞强，Barry看起来沉稳是因为他不再渴求别人的肯定，而他不再渴求别人的肯定是因为他唯一想要得到肯定的人已经消失。如果Harris没有回来，Barry将永远都会认为那是他的过错，再也无法认可他自己，他会把他自己逼到极限，再也得不到安宁。

他想要把Barry翻过来，好让他能看着Barry的脸安慰他，但Barry执拗地保持着那个姿势。Harris翻身覆上Barry的背部，双手将Barry包裹在怀中，额头抵在Barry的背上说：“Barry，是我不对，我对你的指责是完全不负责任的。事实就像是Eobard指出来那样，我如果在一开始就把事情给你解释清楚，根本就不会弄的那么糟糕。Barry，在我失踪后，你不但没有消沉，反而建立了正义联盟，我能看到你的成长，你长成了一个了不起的人，你让我为你骄傲。”

 

Harris听见Barry小声的啜泣，Barry吸了吸鼻子，“所以你原谅我了吗，Harris？”

“当然。当然，Barry，谢谢你不曾责怪我对你不公平的指责。”Harris吻着他的肩膀，清楚地回答。

“那我要你这样操我，这是我一直想要的，我想要知道你回来了，我想要感觉你在我身体里面。”

Harris将他的脸贴在Barry的背上，感受Barry的心跳与温暖：“我会那么做，Barry但是我现在更想要吻你，可以吗？”

Barry向后侧着头，Harris扶着他的脸，吻在一起，那是一个略带咸味的吻，他们的脸压在一起，就连Harris的脸也沾上了泪痕，这样半跪的姿势让Barry的身体变得更为敏感，当Harris用剩下的一只手按上Barry的乳尖时，Barry在Harris的唇间发出细微的呜咽。Harris的左手继续往下握住了Barry的老二开始上下套动时，Barry因为喘不过气不得不偏头脱离Harris的吻。Barry用手抵着额头，断断续续地说：“Harris，我，我真想念……”

Barry几乎无法停下他的喘息。Harris伏在他的背上，沿着他的脊椎一路向下吻。Barry急促的喘息之中偶尔夹杂着几句低吟。他看不见Harris的动作，但他能感受到Harris嘴唇在他脊柱上的舔吻，时轻时重的啃咬，Harris的一只手握着他，另一只手在他胸口，腰以及大腿上的敏感部位来回抚摸。而Harris硬了的老二也在他双腿之间的囊袋以及会阴部分来回顶弄滑动，那真是毫无死角的刺激。Harris总是知道碰他哪些地方会让他兴奋地颤抖，以及如何让他兴奋地颤抖。

Barry忍不住挺身将他自己朝Harris的手上送过去，Harris的手并没有移开，速度也没有变慢，任凭Barry在他手上挺动。“Harris，真好……”他低低地喊着Harris的名字，半闭着眼睛，嘴唇边挂着一丝微笑，“Harris，啊！”他最后的声音陡然拔高，变了调子，伴随而来是激烈的吸气声。

Harris终于将手指伸进了他一直在渴望的穴口。Barry绷着身体一动也不敢动地停在原地等待Harris进一步的动作， 他肠道的肌肉正因为期待不自觉地绞紧了Harris的手指。Harris的手指完全没入后便停在那里，另一只手在他的老二上套弄，Harris的老二抵着他的根部，用伞状部在他老二根部以及后穴之间的会阴部分缓慢地滑动，充满暗示的意味。

Barry闭着眼睛，将感官集中在前面，尽量放松他自己，哪根手指抽了出来，再次碰上他的穴口时有着冰凉的液体，Harris咬着Barry的耳朵：“可能有点冷。”

Barry摇着头，表示不在意。Harris一边吻着他的脖颈，一面将第二根手指送入他的体内，在他体内推动按压，Barry喉咙中发出细微的呜咽，微微摆动腰部，引导那两根手指进到更深的部位，当手指剪刀状打开的时候，他忍不住发出了欣喜的呻吟。等到第三根手指将他打的更开的时候，他已经顾不上控制他的声音，他的腰部开始发麻，一种恍惚的感觉从脊椎上辐射到骨盆之上，他就像是在云中飘动。到了第四根手指的时候，他所有的神经理智都似乎连接在Harris的手指上，Barry全身发红，前后摆动着腰胯，仰着头在Harris的手上操着他自己，那感觉很好，但是还不够，他需要更大的，更加温暖的东西填满他的身体。Barry的全身因为兴奋激动抖得差一点撑不住他自己，他等了9个月，他等了那么久的时刻终于就要到来。他回头看着Harris，连牙齿都在打颤，用气声说：“Ha，Harris，我等了你好久，别让我继续等。”

冰冷的润滑液再次让他打了个寒颤，但他很快就感觉到Harris的热度，Harris的老二正抵着他的穴口，他将腿分的更开，迎合着Harris的角度。他能感到他入口处的软肉正在近乎凶猛地亲吻着Harris老二，将Harris的老二一点点吞下去，引向他身体深处，一点点填满他。Barry保持完全的静止，闭着眼睛感受整个过程，直到他感觉到Harris的囊袋贴着他的会阴，Harris的体温覆盖在他的臀部以及大腿之上。Barry抓紧床单，额头抵着手臂，放松下来，发出了一声满足的叹息：“上帝啊。”

Harris带着笑意的声音伴随着喘息在他耳边拂过，“是Harris，Barry。”Harris俯下身，伸手抚摸Barry的挺立的乳尖以及大腿内侧的皮肤，一阵阵电流随着Harris指尖移动痕迹拂过Barry那两处的皮肤，Barry的感官已完全乱套，那手指带来的感觉是像是花蜜般甜美。Barry再次因为兴奋而仰头，情不自禁地舔着嘴唇，一双嘴唇仿佛了解他的饥渴恰到好处的出现在他嘴边。Barry立即捕获那对嘴唇，深沉甜美的香气在他们之间蒸腾，对方的嘴唇像是花蜜一般香甜，他狂乱地舔卷吸吮着对方的嘴唇舌头，只想要得到更多。

“你真是让人发狂，Barry。”那双嘴唇匆匆留下一吻，离开了他。Barry怅然若失正想要出声抱怨，他身后戳刺所带来巨大的快感让他完全迷失。他睁着眼，但什么也没有看到。“就这样，对，Harris！”他的肌肉挤压着Harris，他的腰扭动着，催促着Harris想要得到更多的快感。

Harris满足了他的要求，更重更深地将他捣开，电流像是潮水一样朝他扑打过来，“Harris，Harrris。”他喊着那个名字就像是溺水的人抓着一根浮木般绝望，Barry的双手抓着床单，额头抵在手背上，很快就要撑不住他自己。随着潮水的拍击，Barry的身体逐渐下滑，Harris从Barry身后伸出手臂，捞起Barry的腰把他摁在胯上继续抽插。肉体拍打的声音回荡在Harris的房间之中，Barry早就忘记要压制他的声音，他大声地喊叫着表达他的欣喜，他想要告诉Harris他有多喜欢这个，他有多想念这个，他只想要这么继续下去，“Harris，Harris……”他祈求这个节奏能够一直保持下去。

在Harris一记碾磨重击之后，Barry在他自己都没有意识到的情况下射了出来。等到Barry再度恢复意识的时候，他正仰面朝天的躺在床上，闪烁的繁星在他呼吸间隙浮动，他身体发软，无处着力，就像是漂浮在宇宙之中。

羽毛般轻柔的抚摸从他的手臂上传来，Barry侧过头，看见Harris侧身躺在他身边注视着他。Harris左手撑着头，腰上搭着被子，他的右手正抚摸着Barry放在被子外面的手臂，那是一个安抚性质的碰触，不带任何的欲念。

“我怎么了？”Barry非常疑惑。

Harris温柔地说：“你昏过去了，Barry。”

“昏过去？”Barry突然想起他昏过去前，他在干什么，他慌乱地道歉：“我的老天啊，上帝啊，Harris实在是对不起……”他的身体似乎已经被清理擦拭过了，他没感觉到任何的不适。

“嘘，嘘，Barry。”Harris用右手扣住Barry的腰，将Barry拖到他自己怀中，抱着他低声说：“那其实还挺有恭维性质的，我从没把人弄昏过。”

“是吗？”Barry略有些窘迫的回答，他只是随口一问，不太确定他真想要听到Harris的答案。  
Harris撑着头看着Barry，伸出食指和中指勾画着Barry的脸颊，轻声说：“我大概能猜到James和你说过什么。我也许擅长言语，但我并不是一个擅长表达情感的人，我更不是一个会赞美别人的人。所以你可能一直对我有些误解。”

Barry的表情有一瞬间的僵硬，他有一种不好预感，但他什么也没有说，只是等着Harris继续往下说，Harris看明白了他的反应，继续说道：“你现在就误解了我，Barry。”

Harris低头在Barry的额头上留下一吻，他的嘴唇边带着一抹笑意，凝视着Barry的眼睛说：“我知道有很多人喜欢年轻的情人，他们甜美放肆，他们羞涩纯真，他们鲜活的像是清晨的带露水的花朵。他们的喜怒哀乐全由你一念之间的掌控——你是他们全部的世界。”

Harris用的代词是他们，可他看着Barry的眼神与以及语气让Barry觉得他描述的却是在他面的Barry，Harris的手指仍然勾勒着Barry的脸庞，他接着说下去：“在Tess死后，我的确见过几位20出头的年轻男孩和女孩。Barry我不会否认哪些特质的确有吸引人的地方，但我知道那些有趣的特质都会随着时间而消散，所以我并未真正的去追求他们。但是Barry你和他们都不一样。事实上，你有我之前所说的所有的特质。这让你看起来像是他们其中的一员，这让James以为你是他们其中的一员。但你不是。”

Barry因为惊讶而微微张开嘴，Harris的拇指在他仍然有些红肿的嘴唇上反复摩挲，继续说下去：“Barry，我刚到你的地球上时，为了利用你，我的确是观察过你好一阵子，但在我观察你的同时，被你深深吸引，但并不是被之前我所说的哪些特质。我被你的勇敢，你的乐观，你坚韧吸引住了。我看着你被Zoom打倒，脊椎受损，你仍然站了起来。面对一个几乎把你杀死，在全中心城前羞辱你的的敌人，你不但没有畏惧逃避反而再次迎战，那很了不起。这些都是你性格中独有的，永远不会消失的特质。这些特质让你值得我的爱。”

“噢，Harris……”Barry因为他的话睁大了眼睛。

Harris的表情非常平静，他用手掌捧着Barry的脸，用拇指在他的眉毛眼皮上轻轻滑过： “而自从我失踪回来之后，我看到你的成长，我无法告诉你那让我有多骄傲。你不知道你有多么令人着迷。你见识过这个世界，不论是好的还是坏的，你仍然保有一颗赤子之心，那很难得。你拥有力量，可你从未因为你的能力而轻慢他人，你一直都在努力地学习如何更好地帮助他人。你对我所展示出来的热情以及需要，那让我感动，让我觉得我们每一次做爱都像是人生第一次一般单纯热烈。你看，每当我认为我对你已经足够了解的时候，我总会惊讶地发现你其他值得我去爱的特质。哪让我对你越来越着迷。你的成长偶尔也会让我害怕，我害怕有一天你会看到比我更好的人，你不再选择停留在我身边。”

“Harris！”Barry用手把他自己撑起来，靠近Harris的脸说：“我永远属于你，我永远不会离开你。”  
Harris微笑着与他对视：“Barry，我对你说这些话并不是为了你的答复，我只是想要告诉你我的想法，我知道你仍然认为你辜负了我，你仍然认为你不够资格去拥有我，我不会试图去改变你，但是我只想告诉你，不要心急，时间会证明一切。”

Harris坐起身从床头柜摸到那块腕表，在Barry手腕上调整皮扣为他戴上那只腕表：“Barry，我们有很多很多的时间。我们会去日内瓦钟表博物馆看钟表，我们也会在意大利找个沙滩好好晒太阳，我们会去看看亚特兰提斯，我们会去任何你想要去的地方。”

Barry看着他的动作，有眼泪从他的眼睛中流下，Barry点点头，擦干眼泪，露出一个笑容。

在他们重新躺下准备入睡之前，Barry好奇地问：“所以你和James说了什么？”

Harris看了看Barry，挑起眉毛狡黠地微笑：“我只是反问他，如果他认为我喜欢年轻人的话，我为什么要和一个现在看起来还比我年长的人在一起。如果我更看中伴侣的性格的话，我十几年前没有和他在一起，现在就更加不会和他在一起。现在不论从哪个方面来看，我和你站在一起都更般配些。”

“老天，你真这么说了，我突然觉得他好可怜。”Barry听完没忍住笑声。他裹着被子朝Harris的方向挪了挪，从上往下地带着顽皮的笑容看向Harris说：“所以你和你工作现在是什么关系？”

Barry的眼角眉梢全是笑意，他的话语之间全是得意，而Harris发现他自己也高兴让他那么得意：“Barry Allen，我不是一个会在婚内出轨的男人，所以今晚全部人都知道我和工作离婚了。你要给我办个离婚派对吗？”

“那可说不准，Harris。”Barry笑着吻上Harris。

这是Harris的房子，Harris的房间，他们肌肤相接，懒散而餍足地亲吻爱抚对方，空气中浮动着沉稳甜美的沉香玫瑰。那和他上次在这感受到的氛围完全不一样，他真真切切地感觉到Harris已经回来，空气中充满生机与欢乐。

Barry觉得他所经历的一切磨难都有了意义。

 

*****  
两个礼拜之后，Harris在周五回家，准备吃晚饭。Anna 不在家，Garrry照例找借口过来蹭饭，Barry正帮Harris摆放餐具。

Jesse轻快地走进来，在她的位置上坐下。  
Harris俯身在Jesse身边放下菜肴的时候，闻到Jesse身上有一股似曾相识的香气。他这才想起，Barry送给他的那瓶沉香之花他早就带回了地球一。他在地球二订的那瓶沉香之花迟迟没有到。而Jesse身上的香水味是非常沉稳厚重的玫瑰花的味道，那不是她这个年龄的女孩会用的香水。

“Jesse你用了香水吗？”Harris问。

“是呀，爸爸。”Jesse抬起手腕，闻了闻说道：“那是我昨天喷的，现在还有味道。就是你给我买的那瓶。”

“我没有给你买香水。”Harris皱着眉说。这让Barry和Garry两个人都把眼睛从食物之中转到Harris和Jesse身上。Barry隐约觉得这个对话的走向有点奇怪。

Jesse皱着眉：“可上个礼拜有一个盒子送过来了啊，我这周去取了。”

Harris用力闭了闭眼说道：“Jesse Wells我应该教过你，不要随便打开别人的邮件。其中也包括我的邮件。那是我的香水。”

Jesse耸耸肩，一副没什么大不了的的样子：“哪个牌子是做中性香水的，男女都可以用，我用了也没什么嘛。虽然木头的味道有点重，对了，沉香是什么木头来的？”

Barry立刻就明白了究竟发生了什么事。Harris看着Jesse，再次重复：“那是我的香水，Jesse，那是Barry送我的。”

Jesse眨着眼睛愣在原地，一脸卧槽的表情。Garry拍着桌子，大笑出声。Barry连忙低头看向盘子中的藏红花牛膝意式烩饭说：“Harris这烩饭看起来真好吃，我们可以吃饭了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沉香之花，是Oud Fleur，一般翻译为乌木之花。但其实沉香和乌木关系不大。  
> 沉香和玫瑰的组合在男香里面是还是有的。沉香在东方自古就是最为贵重的香料之一，很多男香都有以沉香为主题的香水。而玫瑰，乳香，没药在西方从古代起是和黄金一样贵重的香料。现代香水里面，玫瑰有着不可撼动的地位。玫瑰的香气在沉香的烘托下非常深沉厚重，完全不是女式香水里面的清甜，更像是黑巧克力中那一点隐约的甜。所以还是可以让男人用的。


	43. 番外五同病相怜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接命运之门，也就是Barry在Eobard肩头哭完之后发生了什么事。

番外五 同病相怜  
（接命运之门，也就是Barry在Eobard肩头哭完之后发生了什么事。）

Cisco用左肩夹着手机，一边说着：“我又不是Eobard肚子里的蛔虫怎么知道他在哪里？也许你应该让Hartley去找Eobard，他们挺熟的。”Cisco再次看向桌子，拿起桌上的钱包和房卡塞到口袋中。他朝门外走去，停顿了一会又说：“我知道了，Bruce。我会去找Barry。好啦好啦，我会在那里。我不会错过你提供的酒水，放心吧！”

Cisco用手抵着门，摁掉Bruce的电话。他看见Hartley站在隔壁，正回身拉上房门。Hartley换了一套崭新的海军蓝西服，裤子上的烫痕笔挺锋利，衬衫雪白，全身上下毫无一丝褶皱。那套西装一定混了丝绸，Hartley全身上下笼罩在珍珠一样的蓝色光晕之中。那衬得他的眼睛像是雪山下的湖水。

Cisco不由得楞了一下。Hartley看到了他。Hartley上下仔细打量了他一番，没有马上说话，但他眼睛中快要溢出来的嘲笑表明了他的态度。

Cisco抱着手臂，用挑衅的目光看着Hartley说：“怎么了Hartley？”

Hartley的目光再次扫过Cisco的牛仔裤和T恤，嘴角扯出一抹讥笑：“Cisco，你打算就这样去Bruce的酒会？”

“正有意如此，有什么问题吗？”Cisco重重地拉上门，迎着Hartley的目光。

“没有，我只是终于明白你至今没有女朋友的原因。”

Cisco瞪了Hartley一会，终于放弃和他比谁更牙尖嘴利。Cisco摇了摇头，朝Barry的房间走去。Hartley叫住了他：“Cisco电梯在这边，你去哪里？”

“我去找Barry。”Cisco头也不回地说：“Bruce打不通Barry电话。我觉得Barry不会想要错过免费的食物和酒水。”

Hartley快步跟上Cisco，“那我和你一起去。我看到Bruce就觉得浑身不舒服。”

Cisco再次看了看门牌，和Bruce说的一模一样，但是门并没有上锁。Cisco按了按门铃，门铃也没有发出任何声音。

“门铃被静音了。”Hartley开口提醒Cisco。

Cisco确认门牌无误之后，伸手推开了门：“Barry你在吗？”

他被面前的房间摆设吓了一大跳，金色的鹿角吊灯照亮了整个房间，亮闪闪的水晶玻璃杯。皮质沙发宽阔的可以当床睡，沙发上铺梅花鹿皮毛，一看就非常柔软。那和他的房间完全不一样。并不是说他的房间不好，他的房间比他之前入住过的所有的酒店的房间都要豪华。但这是他第一次进入套房级别的房间。

Hartley走进房间，站在客厅，蹲下摸了一下那张深红色的有着一千零一夜图案的砖红色的波斯装饰地毯，啧啧称赞：“竟然是Ushak 手工地毯，这房间可真不赖。你确定Barry在这里？”

“那一定很重要，我猜？”Cisco翻了个白眼，走进房间低头看着地毯。

Hartley的手指在地毯上用力揉了一下，他转头打量四周的环境：“这张地毯最少也要十万美金。你觉得如何？”

Cisco明显被这个价格震撼到了：“老天这是金子做的吗？”他也忍不住蹲下身，手指在柔软的羊毛上摸了摸。“十万美金？”

Hartley认真地看着他点点头：“至少十万美金。”

“喔。这区别待遇也太大了。”Cisco喃喃地说。“我就知道Barry和Bruce关系不太一样。”

Hartley没有说话，他皱着眉打量着室内的装潢。他看见咖啡桌上被摆成心形的红玫瑰，一旁的冰桶里面放着一杯香槟。香槟上面用红色的缎带打了个心形的结。旁边是一对闪亮的水晶杯。如果是Bruce他不会给单身的Barry准备这些东西，除非他打算自己住进来。然而Bruce让Cisco来找Barry，证明他根本就没和Barry在一个房间。

Hartley站起身体，Cisco仍然在打量那块地毯，似乎正想要找出这块地毯昂贵的理由。Hartley看见一扇门下传来微乎其微的响动。他朝那扇门走去。这间房间的地毯是如此厚重，就连皮鞋踩在上面都毫无声息。

Hartley推开门，第一个跃入他眼帘的是一张两米宽的心形大床。灯光有些昏暗，他第二个看到的是Eobard侧身坐在床边。他的视线移向床上，看见Barry仰面躺在床上，双目紧闭。脸上似乎还有水痕，反射着灯光。

“你干了什么Eobard？”Hartley提高了声音，厉声问道。

Eobard平静地回头看着他，竖起右手食指，立在唇间做了一个嘘声的动作：“安静，我等会告诉你。”

Cisco听到举动，也跑了过来。Cisco的脚步声被房间吞没。就连Hartley也没听见他过来。Cisco一看便大叫：“这里发生了什么事？”

这明显惹恼了Eobard，Eobard抬头警告地瞪了他们俩一眼，他们都见识过生气的Eobard。那一眼唤起他俩心中无数关于Eobard的可怕回忆。他们被钉在门口，一动也不敢动。

Eobard坐在床沿低头握着Barry的脚踝，安放在他自己的大腿上。他的手指在鞋带上飞舞，放下鞋子之后，手指又移向Barry的袜子。他的动作非常轻柔，偶尔还转头去看Barry是否被惊醒。还好Eobard没打算给Barry脱衣服，Eobard并没有做什么特别亲密的举动，然而Cisco只是看着Eobard脱鞋子的动作，就感觉尴尬的不行，仿佛他窥破了一个他不应该知晓的秘密。

Eobard把Barry的腿放到一个舒适的位置。他单腿跪在床上，弯腰越过Barry的身体把被子扯过来盖在Barry身上。Eobard并不着急。他完全忽视呆立在门口的两个人，这些动作做的又慢又轻。在站起来之前，他还细心地把被子折在Barry手臂下面。

最后Eobard去浴室拿了一张温热的毛巾。在他擦干Barry脸上的水迹时，他一直凝视着Barry的睡脸，观察他的反应，Barry一皱眉他便拿开毛巾，像是怕打扰了Barry 休息。他停了好几次，才终于给Barry擦完脸。等他做完了这一切之后，他拿着冷下的毛巾带领Cisco和Hartley走出卧室，关灯关门。整套动作一气呵成，仿佛照顾Barry是一件很自然的事情。

他们从来没有见过这样的Eobard，尤其是Hartley。

Hartley瞪着Eobard，他正在想他是否见过这样的Eobard。他把脑海中关于Eobard的表情搜寻了一遍又一遍，绝望的得到一个否定的答案。

Eobard从外表看来是一个温和儒雅的人。然而他的面具下面满是算计。他从未见到Eobard不带任何目的地去做一件事情，Eobard下棋是为了了解他的对手，Eobard的微笑背后是索求。这是他第一次见到Eobard去做某件事情仅仅是因为他享受那么做。而这刺痛了他的眼睛。

Eobard明显误解了Hartley的反应，他终于开口解释：“这间房间就是Barry和Harrison之前度假时候住的客房。Harrison似乎买下了这间房，衣柜里面挂着一件Harrison的衬衣。我想那一定是一件满载回忆的衬衣。Barry抱着衬衣哭累睡着了，正巧我走过这里。”

Hartley眼睛在Eobard肩头的深色水痕上扫过，满脸不信。他瞪着Eobard，说：“你是不是很高兴Harrison不在了？你别想趁虚而入。”

Eobard不屑于回答这个问题。他看着Hartley挑着眉毛露出了一个微笑作为回答。Hartley看了一眼Eobard背后紧闭的卧房房门，转身走了出去。

“哎，你怎么了？”Cisco看着Hartley的背影喊道。

Eobard看着Hartley离去的背影对Cisco说：“Cisco我看到了Bruce的短信，我回房间换好衣服就下去。不过Cisco，如果可以的话，我希望你能陪着Hartley。”

Cisco想了想，朝着Hartley的方向追了出去。他边走边急急忙忙地发短信告诉Barry睡了，让Bruce亲自去把Eobard从Barry的房间带下去。

Hartley并没有朝电梯走去，他正走向他的房间。Cisco在Hartley房门完全关闭之前伸手挡住门，成功溜进去。

“嘿，你怎么了？”Cisco走进房门，发现Hartley不在房间中，他听见淅淅沥沥的水声，侧头便看见Hartley站在厕所洗手池，正在用水洗脸。

Hartley粗暴地用手捧着水，往他的脸上扑。他的动作是那样粗暴，颇有要把他自己淹死在洗手台的势头。水珠从他手掌反弹出来，溅得他的西服和衬衫上满是细密水渍。

Cisco连忙扑上去把Hartley从洗手池旁边拉开，挡在他和水管之间，快速地关掉水龙头。接着Cisco抬手拍掉他身上的水珠：“嘿嘿，你在干什么？等会你就该为这身西装哭了。”

Cisco对自己的速度挺满意，他觉得他都可以去客串闪电侠了。

然而Hartley的动作更加快，他双手抓住Cisco拍打他衣襟上的手，将Cisco的手反扣在Cisco背后，用一只手握住Cisco的双手手腕。Hartley向前一步将Cisco抵在他和洗手台之间。Hartley并不高大，然而Cisco比他矮一些，他很容易就把Cisco控制在他怀中。

“你搞什么……嗯……”

Cisco的话还未落音，Hartley便用剩下那只手拉着Cisco的长发迫使他抬头，一口吞没了Cisco未说完的话语。

Cisco一开始还在奋力挣扎，可他很快便发现，他挣扎的越厉害，Hartley扣着他手腕的手就收拢得越紧。他从来不知道Hartley手上能使出那么大的劲。他怀疑第二天手腕上一定会有指痕。于是他不再挣扎，他知道Hartley不是一个残忍的人并不会真正伤害他。

他的手腕疼的快要断裂，而他的头晕晕沉沉，因为那个吻而有些喘不过气，与Hartley文秀的外表不同，他的吻激烈而凶猛。Hartley的手指插入他的头发中，将他牢牢钉在原地，无法动弹。Cisco无助地张着嘴，那正好方便Hartley肆意地卷着他的舌头和牙床，贪婪地吞噬着他的唾液和呼吸。Cisco无法呼吸，他的挣扎越来越无力，他顺从地靠着洗手台，将全部的注意力都放在呼吸上。然而Hartley总能打乱他的呼吸节奏。Hartley的舌头缠绕着他的舌头，在他舌头下灵活的撩拨，Cisco被刺激的呼吸凌乱，不由自主地开始回吻，然而他的吻在窒息状况下显得无力而温驯。

“让我喘口气……”Cisco可怜兮兮地请求。

Hartley终于放开了对他的桎梏。Cisco如蒙大赦，大口大口的呼吸新鲜空气，再过个十秒他就要昏倒。Hartley将双手环在Cisco腰上，用额头抵着Cisco的额头。Cisco能看见他闭上眼睛喘息时颤抖的睫毛，嫣红的嘴唇，那让Hartley显得无助而柔弱。

Hartley再次睁开眼睛的时候，Cisco看见了发红的眼框。

“你到底是怎么了？！！”Cisco第四次发问，他并未生气或感到被羞辱，他表情中担忧的成分更多一些。Hartley将满是水迹的眼镜扔在洗手台边，拿起在一边的毛巾，擦干Cisco脸上从他那蹭到的水珠。等Cisco的脸被擦干净了之后，Hartley拿起一块毛巾一边粗鲁地擦他自己的脸，一边朝外面走。Hartley在床边的地毯上坐下，额头抵在膝盖上说：“对不起，Cisco，我失态了。我不该那样对你。”

“我真没想到你会有和我道歉的那一天。”Cisco努力用轻松的语气说。

Hartley毫无反应。Hartley的西装上满是折痕和水珠，显然是不能穿了。Hartley恼怒地脱下西装上衣，远远的扔到房间角落。那不是他一贯对待衣物的方式。Cisco走过去，捡起衣服，拿出衣架挂好。

做完了这一切之后，Cisco盘腿坐在Hartley身边，想了想说：“是因为Eobard？”

Hartley没有说话，但Cisco联想到这一系列的事情，很快就明白了发生了什么事：“所以，你真的是Eobard最‘偏爱’的那个人？”

Hartley冷笑出声，仍然抿着嘴唇没有说话。

Cisco叹息一声，伸手在Hartley的膝盖上拍了拍，说道：“老兄，你知道吗，我清清楚楚地记得，Eobard是怎么杀了我。”只要一想起当时的场景，Cisco就忍不住打了个寒颤。Cisco伸手摸了摸手臂，抱紧他自己低着头自言自语：“虽然这条时间线已经被Barry抹去了，但我仍然常常梦见这一幕。我在梦中一遍又一遍的体会那一刻。他看着我的眼睛，真诚地对我说，我让他知道了有一个儿子会是什么样的感觉。天啊，他看起来是那么真诚。可下一刻，他就伸手穿透了我的心脏。”

Cisco摸了摸心脏，那份疼痛从未离开他，他不过是觉得习惯了：“奇怪的是，那并不是最疼的时候。最疼的是他请我原谅他的时候。那比穿心还要痛。他的脸上满是毫不遮掩的杀意可同时他的眼神又是那么慈爱。我总会去想，怎么能有人表现的那么矛盾。我不敢相信他，可我也不敢不信他。因为如果我不信他的话，我就无法相信我自己对一切事物的判断。”

Cisco垂着头，仍然按着心脏，不再说话。Cisco看着地上出神。

Hartley侧头看了一眼Cisco终于开口说：“我从来没有见过他露出那样的表情，那样单纯，没有任何目的的表情。他为Allen做哪些事情，只是因为他想要那么做。而他想要的竟然只是那么简单的事情。”

Hartley十指交叉按在膝盖上说道：“我们接过几次吻。在粒子加速器快要建好之前，在我发现离子加速器可能会爆炸之后。他吻过我几次，也许是为了让我闭嘴。但当时的我不知道。我是那么绝望的想要取悦他，可我发现……我有一次在接吻的时候想要看他的表情，就偷偷睁开了眼。可是我看到的是一张冷静的脸。他的脸上没有任何情绪波动，他对我的吻无动于衷。我以为那是因为我不够好，反而更加努力工作想要取悦他。后来，”Hartley打了个寒颤，用力咬着下唇。有眼泪从他眼眶中流下，他完全没有注意到。他的脸色发红，情绪激动，那让Cisco皱眉用担心的眼光看着他。

Hartley注意到Cisco的表情，苦笑了一下，深深呼吸，终于平静了一些：“后来你们都知道了。我一直在想我究竟做错了什么，让他那样对我。我知道Allen对他而言一直都是特别的。但我没想到除了Allen，所有的人在他眼中都是用完即扔的器物。有的时候我是如此嫉妒Barry Allen，不仅仅是Eobard，就连Harrison也选择和他在一起。”

Hartley用力抓了抓头发，他很恼怒他此刻神经兮兮的样子，可他停不下来，他从来没有把这些话说出来过。一旦开了个头，就止不住后面的话：“我的父亲不喜欢我，我的亲人也不喜欢我。他们在我面前微笑着奉承我，转头就在背后嘲笑我。我年幼时嘲笑我整天待在房间里面专研没人看得懂的物理知识，等我长大了之后就嘲笑我与众不同，是个同性恋。我的父亲表面上不说，但我知道他也认为我是一个麻烦……众人都远离我，我本来以为Harrison待我是不同的，但他只想要我建造粒子加速器……”

Hartley没法再说下去，他小声啜泣，缩成一团将头靠在Cisco肩膀上。Cisco叹了口气，伸手搂过Hartley，将Hartley的头按在他的右肩，他的左手伸入Hartley的头发中顺着他的头发。Cisco的手腕还在隐隐作痛，可他不在意。他将下巴靠在Hartley的头上，闻到了Hartley洗发水的味道。干燥的薰衣草和迷迭香的味道，和他自己带着柠檬味的超市洗发水完全不一样的味道。

“其实我也不比你好哪去。你知道我有个哥哥吗？”Cisco叹了口气说道：“我家人眼里只有他，我从小就被拿来和他比，而我做什么都比不上他，在家里我永远都是最不起眼的那个人。他也看不起我，就连我父母都被他感化，觉得我是一个没有出息的宅男。Dr.Wells 不，Eobard就像是我的父亲……”

Cisco的手机在此刻震动起来。Hartley听见了噪音，立刻直立身体离开Cisco的肩膀：“那是Bruce，他估计在找你。你应该去他的酒会，”

Hartley低头从床头抽了张纸巾，垂眼擦去泪水，脸上逐渐恢复了平静的神色。“你会去吗？”Cisco并没有去看手机反而看着Hartley问。  
“不。我眼睛估计要好一会才会消肿。”Hartley垂着眼睛说。“这真是太丢脸了。”

“那我也不想去。我想和你待在这里。”Cisco拿出手机，看也没看地就摁掉提示音。

Hartley一把抢去他的手机说：“别傻了，Cisco，你说过你不会错过免费的酒水，而且那还是Bruce Wayne提供的，一定会很不错。”

“你真卑鄙，你偷听我说话！”

Hartley看着他，偏头露出一个假笑：“你说话的声音太大，我在隔壁都听见了。那可不能怪我！”

“哦。”然而Hartley看到Cisco手机上的信息的时脸上刚刚开始变得有些轻松的表情又重新紧绷起来。

Cisco注意到了，疑惑的问：“怎么了？”

Hartley没好气的把手机扔回Cisco怀里，示意他自己看。

那是一条来自Eobard的短信，说他正和Bruce在一起，他会代为招待Garry 和Jesse请Cisco随意。

Cisco从地上爬起来。Hartley仍然坐在原地低着头没有说话。他本以为Cisco就要走了，一道阴影投射在他身体上，一瓶冰凉的的饮料被塞到他手里。他抬头一看，Cisco正弯腰看着他，对他伸着一只手，另一只手里拿着一瓶一模一样的啤酒：“你要喝一杯吗？”Cisco侧头看了看手上的啤酒说：“冰箱里还有不少。严格来说这也算Bruce请的酒水吧？”

Cisco好脾气地保持着伸手要把他拉起来的姿势，露出微笑：“要一起喝一些吗？”

Hartley露出一个笑容，伸手握上Cisco的手掌。

他们终于能够好好坐在沙发上一起喝酒。他们碰了碰啤酒的瓶颈，仰头喝下去。聊着一些无关紧要的话题，放声大笑。Hartley的衬衣皱的一团糟，衣裤上还有没擦干的水渍，可他从未感觉到这么体面。他终于不需要衣服来武装他自己。

他们喝完了Hartley房间的4瓶啤酒之后，又去把Cisco房间冰箱里的啤酒拿了过来。他们再次碰了碰啤酒瓶，Cisco喝的明显有些高，他看着Hartley说道：“你知道吗，你的吻很棒。那是Eobard的损失。不要太放在心上。”

“真的吗？”Hartley打量着Cisco的表情，诱导性地问。

“嗯哼。”Cisco笑着点着头，“简直像是神锋无影，能切开人的灵魂。我希望我将来的女朋友也能那么棒。”

Hartley靠在沙发中，看着Cisco大笑时眯起的眼睛，那让他感觉放松而平静。他拿起啤酒，也露出了微笑。他知道Cisco这么说只是为了安慰他。Cisco会忘记那个吻，把那当做是他生命中一个无关紧要的小插曲。他们就像是在空间扭曲下的平行线偶尔交叉一次，但他们迟早会恢复成两条平行线，再也不相交。

但他不愿意那样。他突然明白了Harry对他说的话，他不需要一个让他仰望的人，他需要的是一个让他开始生活的人。

Harry和Garry让他相信，有一天他终于会碰见一个相信他，接纳他的人。而他希望那个人会是Cisco。过去他伤害过Cisco，也说过很多很混蛋的话。但时间还长，而他会有时间一一弥补。


End file.
